Arabian Nights
by MagiAllie
Summary: Eren está condenado a la muerte. En la última noche que le queda el sultán Levi lo trae a su habitación para poder tomarle y finalmente dejarle morir, pero el joven tiene planes más interesantes para pasar la noche, planes que retrasaran su muerte hasta que el sultán no quiera deshacerse de él. [Riren][milyunanoches][yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

Quiero dedicar este primer capítulo a **Sora** , por dos razones: Por su cumpleaños ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Y porque fue ella a quien le conté esta idea y me ayudo a darle un poco de forma. Has sido una chica muy buena onda, Sora.

Antes que nada quiero explicarles que este fic avanzara de forma lenta por que se manejan diferentes tipos de diegsis, es decir universos espaciotemporales construidos por la mediación narrativa. A esto se llama metodiegesis, que es cuando dentro de la historia principal hay más historias y dentro de esas historias hay más. No es necesario que comprendan esto pero me parece importante mencionarlo para que sepan porque se desarrollara de forma lenta.

Disclaimer: ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de Fanfiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en support de google. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **ARABIAN NIGHTS**

 **-**  
 **「** **CAPÍTULO 1** **」**

.

 **¡AQUELLO QUE QUIERA ALAH!**

 **.**

 **HISTORIA DEL REY RIVAILLE Y COMO PERDIO SU REINO**

Se cuenta, que hace mucho tiempo hubo un rey entre los reyes de Sassam, en las islas de la India y de la China. Era dueño de ejércitos y señor de auxiliares de servidores y de un sequito muy numeroso. Su piel era blanca, lo que lo hacía tan único entre los suyos, su cabello era más negro que Shabdiz, sus ojos eran grises como la luna en el eclipse. Su poder era incomparable. Reinaba con sabiduría y justicia, haciendo que su reino floreciera y se desarrollara como ningún otro reino. Y las cosas no dejaron de seria si, hasta que el rey sintió deseos de caminar pos los pasillos de su gran palacio.

Su nombre era Levi, y el día que decidió salir de su enclaustro matutino para pasear fue el día en que su vida cambio para siempre. A pesar de su poder era una persona simple, no cargaba llena de oro y joyerías, no era raro para los sirvientes verlo entre la gente como uno más. Aunque claro que el rey no se dejaba de nada y de nadie, esto era lo que lo hacía tan diferente a los demás reyes.

En ese momento paseando fue cuando sus ojos se posaron entre los guardias de seguridad que caminaban por el pasillo principal del palacio, traían con fuerza a alguien por los brazos, que se resistía enormemente a seguirles el ritmo. Levi pareció sorprendido al ver esta acción a pesar de que era un dato que se mostraba a cada instante en ese palacio, donde los criminales iban a la cárcel y a la horca común, entonces porque le pareció tan extravagante.

La persona que traían no era cualquier persona, pues se notaba por sus vestimentas que no era alguien digno de pisar el palacio, que si había entrado era porque se había colado, seguramente era un ladrón; lo habían atrapado con las manos en la masa y ahora lo sacaban del reino a empujones para llevarlo a la cárcel y después a la horca. Pero, como pudo un simple hombre colarse en el palacio sin más. Levi no lo sabía, entonces se percató que el muchacho era tan 'impuro' que lo habían cubierto de pies a cabeza con mantas de algodón. Es una persona que no merece ser vista, pensó Levi. Aunque eso no importo porque ya se encontraba caminando en dirección a los guardias.

–Oigan ustedes – mosto Levi levantando la palma de la mano y haciendo que los dos guardias se detuvieran antes de cruzar la entrada del palacio – Deténganse ahí mismo.

Los guardias se miraron entre ellos con inseguridad, con miedo de haber hecho algo muy malo, y mientras más se acercaba el rey más cubrían al chico que traían con ellos, porque si el sultán lo veía tendría que hacer oración en la mezquita tres veces más de lo normal. Ellos no podían permitir que su rey viera algo tan impuro.

–Por favor mi señor, manténgase apartado. No debe de ver a esta clase de gente a la cara… esta basura no va a bajar los ojos ante usted.

La explicación era lógica, pero a Levi no le importo, realmente si era tan bravo como para ser un ladrón que roba al palacio, no hay motivo de temer para evitar mirarle a los ojos. Era algo que los ciudadanos tenían y estaban obligado a hacer, no atreverse a mirar al sultán a la cara, de hacerlo se condenaban. Pero, si este muchacho decían que no le importaba. Algo interesante debía tener.

– ¿Quién es esa persona que abren con tanto esmero?

–Es un vil ladrón, se atrevió a robar de su palacio majestad – le explico el soldado – lo llevamos a la cárcel y a que le den la muerte.

Levi dejo de acercarse para mirar a la persona, de la cual no podía ver nada, porque estaba todo cubierto por mantas, nunca un suceso tan común le parecía tan inesperado. ¿Cómo había atrevidose a robar en el palacio? Era una misión suicida, debía de estar sumamente desesperado para hacer algo así. Estaba hincado, tomado de las manos, con los guardias a su lado que temblaban de ignorancia al verse impotentes frente a las órdenes de su sultán.

– ¿ES verdad que tan poca vergüenza tiene? – Le pregunto Levi a los soldados, ambos asintieron – Entonces si le descubro de la cara me mirara a los ojos fijamente ¿verdad? Aunque eso está simplemente prohibido.

Los guardias tragaron saliva, no podían permitírselo. No podían. Pero, si el rey lo ordenaba realmente poca cosa era la que podían hacer. Por no decir que obviamente no podrían interferir, en un vano intento decidieron sermonar al rey.

–No lo haga majestad, su pura alma se va a manchar.

Levi quiso reírse, ¿pura alma? Realmente existía algo así en este mundo tan barbárico, no pudo decir nada porque respetaba sus propias costumbres, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con todas las reglas que se imponían en aquel se reinó. Así que no se detuvo y tomo un poco de la frazada con la que estaba cubierto el individuo, este tembló al sentir el tacto en su cabeza y la tela deslizarse.

La cabeza se mantuvo abajo por unos segundos torpes y temblorosos, Levi alzo una ceja mirando a la persona, realmente no era nada impresionante y por no decir que el joven ni siquiera lo estaba mirando a los ojos. Así que realmente no era tan bravo como le habían advertido, como sus acciones denotaban.

– ¿No vas a mirarme? Te metiste a robar a mi propio palacio, asumo que sabes que mereces la muerte ¿Verdad? – la pregunta era obsoleta, no había razón para ser contestada. Menos ahora que el sultán se había decepcionado de la bravura del ladrón.

– ¿Quiere que lo mire? – la voz del joven resonó en los oídos del sultán, alertándole como la campana de la mezquita por la mañana, era una voz melodiosa y extrañamente atrapante.

–Si.

Entonces el pelo castaño que Levi miraba se movió lentamente, alzando su cabeza, dejando a la vista su piel morena, sus cejas pobladas como dos animalitos del bosque, sus ojos. Unas gemas de color esmeralda, tal y como su nombre persa lo indicaba, cristalinas. Levi jamás había visto unos ojos así, tan peligrosos. Era como si aparecieran justo en este momento y le produjeran deprimirse, sentiste frágil, propenso a cometer errores. Los ojos de un diablo que no conoce sus objetivos.

Sin duda sus ojos eran impactantes, tenían la transparencia pura de sirio, que brillaba a lo lejos en el cielo nocturno. Era un rostro adulto con unos ojos de bebe recién nacido, poseían una agudeza semejante a los instintos de un animal. A la fuente de donde brota la inteligencia más pura de un ser humano.

Y traía un velo. Levi trago saliva, estaba usando un velo que cubría la mitad de su rostro, uno de color rosa transparente, atado por suaves monedas de oro detrás de la cabeza. Restos de cuentas cubrían su cuello, como si le hubieran arrancado un collar de piedras preciosas, mientras que su cuerpo estaba adornado por un hermoso traje de gasa rosa, vaporosa. Estaba vestido como una concubina. Se había infiltrado como una mujer, como una de su harem y había robado lo que había podido.

Y lo habían encontrado. Era definitivamente impuro.

– ¿Se está contaminando de mirarme? – le pregunto el muchacho.

Levi trago saliva, era tan envolvente, con un aura tan frágil y sedosa, a pesar de que no podía ver la mitad de su rostro, era increíble cómo le hacía sentir, tan vulnerable. Definitivamente no se sentía contaminado, tenía muchos pensamientos de otro tipo. Muchísimo.

–Por favor, mi señor. Este ladrón debe de ir a la horca ¿No es así? – los guardias interfirieron en el choque de miradas que se había producido. Levi levanto el rostro de los ojos del muchacho y le volvieron a poner la manta encima.

Tan impuro.

No supo lo que paso por su mente para tomar aquella decisión tan precipitada, pero se trataba de su propio palacio el lugar donde podía hacer lo que le placiera y nadie se le iba a imponer, nadie iba a mirarlo mal. Él podía tomar la decisión que mejor le pareciera, nadie iba a decirle nada. El decidía si ese muchacho era decapitado esta misma noche o si el joven…

–Llévenlo al calabozo del palacio – ordeno Levi, los guardias se sorprendieron, pero también el joven se sorprendió, levanto la cabeza y miro al sultán una vez más, aun con su cabeza cubierta – llamen a Petra.

El muchacho que apenas podía salir de su impacto intento no mirar al hombre, porque era un ladrón, porque era una persona impura, un vil súbdito, no podía mirarlo, no debía de mirarlo. Pero es que era tan imponente e impactante que difícilmente se le podía apartar la mirada, y después de escuchar sus palabras…

Todo lo que se rumoraba de él era cierto; que tenía la piel blanca, que tenía los ojos grises, que era maravilloso en todo sentido, que su cabello era más negro que la noche más oscura del universo, que sus ojos ocultaban miles de cosas. Que tenía el perfil más bello del universo, que vestía como un rey decente y que su color favorito era el morado, verlo te hacia querer llorar, te hacia querer morir. Todo el mundo merecía verlo, tenía que verlo.

Su mirada era despreocupada. Él era suave como la seda, frío como el aire. Te vuelve loco y te hace perder la razón, era como rezar. Él había visto cosas así antes, en su mejor amigo y en el chico que vivía en la calle de a lado, oh, el sentía que quería… vencerlo.

–Una mujer ira a verte más tarde – le dijo el sultán – has todo lo que te diga.

El sultán se dio la vuelta y lo dejo ahí con los guardias, que seguían tan confundidos como en un principio, lo cual solo resulto más morboso para el resto de las personas que transitaban por el hermoso palacio del rey. Que después de presenciar como habían sacado al ladrón a empujones del lugar, lo volvían a meter esta vez rumbo al calabozo del mismo palacio.

–Que lo cuelguen mañana – Pensó Levi en voz alta – Ya mañana me deshago de él.

.

 **¡EN EL NOMBRE DE ALAH EL CLEMENTE, EL MISERIORDIOSO!**

.

El calabozo era un lugar impuro, casi tanto como lo era él. Al ser un ladrón, uno tan descarado capaz de vestirse de concubina para entrar al palacio a robar en un acto de desesperación. Pero al menos había tenido la buena fortuna de cruzarse con el sultán de este lugar y algo dentro de él había decidido traerlo aquí. Por alguna extraña razón. Pero aun así, se sentía sucio. No estaba desnudo pero estar vestido así era casi como si lo estuviera, y seguía vestido de mujer.

Hacia un calor de los mil demonios, algo que no era del todo desagradable, pero la pasaría mejor si tuviera un poco de agua o si hubiera comido en horas. Además de que llevaba casi todo el día esperando por la mujer que el sultán le había dicho y el sol se había metido hace casi una hora, no había rastro alguno.

–Levántate – ordeno una voz femenina de la que él no se había percatado, había entrado con un sigilo extremo. Tenía las facciones suaves y la ropa holgada digna de una sirvienta de alto nivel, pero no era una concubina. Eso podía notarlo por que las diferencias entre su ropa y la de ella eran bastantes. – sal ahora mismo, acompáñame.

Sus palabras eran frías y carentes de emociones, sin embargo no parecía una mala persona, él quiso preguntarle muchas cosas pero primero acato las ordenes, levantándose del frio suelo y saliendo del calabozo donde había sido enclaustrado, siguiendo a la menuda mujer. No pudo más que carraspear.

– ¿A dónde me lleva? – le pregunto en un hilo de voz.

La mujer le mira y suavizo el rostro, suspiro y se dispuso a dar una larga explicación.

–''Dejare que pase su última noche de vida como todo un rey, mañana será decapitado'' - las palabras eran simples, sin intenciones ocultas – Eso fue lo que dijo mi señor, ahora yo voy a bañarte y vestirte, después cenaras y finalmente te llevare a su habitación.

Eren sintió que todo el piso se le movía, que su mundo de ilusiones se caía. Era verdad, su sentencia aún estaba dada, solo había sido pospuesta por un poco más de tiempo, en lo que el sultán le daba lo que sería su última noche de libertad.

–Supongo que no puedo negarme a este trato – murmuro perdido. La joven se negó.

–Soy la aya del sultán – se presentó – Me llamo Petra.

Él quiso decirle que mucho gusto, que gracias por sacarlo del calabozo, pero no dijo nada, después de todo mañana estaría muerto y los muertos no necesitan formalidades ni necesitan conocer gente nueva un día antes de morir, era algo vano y sin sentido ¿para qué hacerlo? La joven pareció comprender y decidió callar y seguir caminando por el palacio iluminado por suaves luces de aceite y velas.

–Tomar un baño te hará sentir mucho mejor – siguió intentando Petra – hará que tu cuerpo te relaje.

Pero mañana mi cuerpo se pudrirá.

–La comida del palacio es deliciosa, es la mejor en todos los reinos que existen.

Eso tenía mucho de cierto, él no había tenido tiempo suficiente para probar la deliciosa comida del palacio, solo había entrado como pudo y había salido con los brazos llenos de joyas y collares, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Si tan solo hubiera corrido en vez de andar a zancadas, si tan solo…

–Por favor quítate esta ropa – le pidió Petra extendiendo una cesta de mimbre en la que él se quitó el velo y lo deposito dejando el resto de su rostro al descubierto, así como la vaporosa ropa de gasa, quedándose completamente desnudo frente a la chica, que se cubrió los ojos un poco avergonzada. Pero él no se sentía avergonzado, después de todo era como si ya fuera un muerto y caminara en silencio y lentitud hasta su tumba.

El baño estaba lleno de un olor exquisito a flores y una bañera tan grande como una pequeña laguna, repleta de agua y burbujas. También rodeada de unas estructuras semicirculares que proveían de agua todo el lugar, muchas lociones y cosas parecidas a las que él no les tomo suficiente importancia. Cuando se metió el agua lo abrazo, era agua caliente… el jamás había sentido agua caliente en su corta vida de ladrón de tercera.

Eso iba a cambiar cuando hubiese robado en el palacio, pero no le salió. Fue capturado, vaya que se sentía estúpido.

– ¿te importa si te lavo? – pregunto Petra vaciando diferentes lociones y hierbas en el agua, cosas que olían muy bien, el negó con la cabeza sin moverse y dejo que las manos de la muchacha tocaran su cabello y su cuerpo untando varios menjurjes que olían bien y ponían su piel suave y reluciente.

Estaban puliendo cada parte de su cuerpo, dejándola lisa e impecable. Después de todo, había pasado demasiado tiempo siendo pobre y sucio, ahora era impuro, pero al menos estaría limpio, algo que solo había hecho una vez en su vida, la vez que decidió entrar al palacio. Una concubina jamás estaba sucia. Él tenía que haberse bañado para entrar, pero como dijo su plan no había funcionado.

– ¿te gustaría comer aquí mismo? – Él se dio la vuelta mojando a la joven ¿De verdad algo así era posible?

– ¿Puedo hacer eso? – contesto sorprendido, la chica solo sonrió y salió por la puerta en forma de arco.

Él se quedó quieto y comenzó a remojarse en el agua de la bañera, ya estaba completamente limpio, ahora solo iba a enjuagarse. El agua olía tan bien que le sorprendía, se llevó su propio brazo a la nariz y el mismo apestaba a perfume, tan bien sabía bien. Era realmente extraño que la gente rica como el sultán oliera a flores y esta clase de cosas, algo dentro de él sospecho.

–He traído todo lo que puedas comer.

El miro la gran charola de plata y piedras preciosas; adentro había toneladas de comida, o al menos había bastante, fruta, carne cosas deliciosas que en su vida había visto o había probado, cosas que se relataban en las leyendas, como esa cosa amarilla… o esa cosa que parecía un pavo asado. Cosas que el jamás en su vida podría probar. Pero ahora las tenía aquí enfrente.

–Resulta penoso que tenga que conoceros en este penoso momento de mi vida – dijo el dirigiéndose a la comida y llevando un poco de todo a la boca.

–No coma demasiado, estar adentro del baño puede resultar contraproducente.

No hizo mucho caso, pero lo que ingirió fue tan rápido y repentino para su estómago que se sorprendió por la ingesta terminara completamente satisfecho, algo que le sorprendió, pero eso usualmente pasaba ¿No es así? Comes demasiado rápido, o estas nervioso porque el día de mañana vana decapitarte y tú estomago simplemente ya no quiere comer.

– ¿Estas satisfecho?

–Eso parece.

La joven retiro la charola y la dejo en uno de los muebles de mármol que decoraban el baño, después ayudo al joven a salir del agua y le extendió una toalla de seda para que se quitara todo el exceso de agua que lo cubría. El joven la tomo y la froto por todo su cuerpo, después la dejo envuelta alrededor de su cintura cuando Petra se le acerco de nuevo con otra cesta y ropa.

–Yo le ayudare a vestirse – le comento mientras el agua sucia de la bañera se filtraba al desagüe.

Él se encogió de hombros y se quedó parado en el húmedo piso del baño, después dejo que la muchacha se le acercara con la ropa, que era de un color azul cielo casi blanco, de nuevo de gasa y seda, ropa increíblemente adornada de joyas y belleza extravagante. Se sorprendió

– ¿Qué clase de ropa es esta? – pregunto dejando que Petra le pusiera el pantaloncillo vaporoso y sintiendo los collares de oro alrededor de su cintura, los brazaletes dorados y el top cubriendo la parte superior de su pecho.

–Es ropa de mujer, obviamente – contesto sin tomarle importancia. Él se estremeció

¿De nuevo? ¿Por qué? Los reyes no usaban ropa de mujer. ¿Por qué el sí?

–Soy hombre.

–Me lo ha ordenado el rey.

Se removió incomodo al sentir de nuevo un velo cubriéndole la cara y un velo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, de gasa blanca que adornaba su cabello con suaves cadenas de oro. Un collar del mismo material con una gran piedra roja preciosa. Era ropa lujosa, ropa de muchísimo dinero, de la seda más suave y el algodón más hermoso. Una pequeña piedra roja adornaba su velo y se sentía como toda una princesa.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto poniéndose los zapatos azules abiertos y dejando sus pies al aire mientras sesentava envuelto en un chal de gasa blanca.

Petra se encogió de hombros.

–Ha pedido que lo envié con el ahora.

El recordó que fue una de esas que le dijo la joven en un principio, que le comento que al terminar el ritual de limpieza tendría que ir a sus aposentos, vestido de esa forma. Las cosas comenzaban a tomar matices que quizá en un principio había considerado muy remotos, ahora se le acercaban atropellando sus ideas. Igual seguía sin tener opciones.

–Que mal se siente no poder decir que no.

Petra sonrió y asintió, tomo al joven castaño de la mano temblorosa y le pidió que la siguiera, el palacio seguía sumido en una calma increíble y en la oscuridad de la noche, con solo las velas y la luna alumbrando. Daba un aspecto tétrico pero igual el la siguió sin rezongar. Dentro de su cabeza comenzó a formular un plan para escapar, después de todo solo estaba con esta chica. No había nade más aquí… tal vez pudiera lograrlo

–No vayas a intentar escapar – le comento – si lo haces, esta vez el sultán jamás te dejara ir, te buscara hasta encontrarte y te ira mucho más mal.

Trago saliva, era tan duro no tener escapatoria alguna. Ahora mismo maldecía a Jean por haberlo convencido a robar en el palacio, a Armin por conseguirle ropa de concubina, los maldecía a todos aun cuando había entrado con mentalidad de 'quizá muera'.

–La última habitación del pasillo – le dijo Petra – ve ahí.

Se quedó quieto a lado de la mujer, admito su ropa, su piel, limpio perfumado. Listo para ver al sultán. Quería llorar, se sentía extraño y estúpido, pero muy nervioso y expectante. La mujer movió los ojos 'apresúrate' en ese momento quiso recordar cómo se veía el sultán, lo que le hizo sentir la primera vez que le vio, ese sentimiento de 'quiero vencerte' pero era complicado. Tan complicado…

Dio pasos inseguros y tambaleantes, comparándose con él, el daba pasos seguros y como si nada le importara. Era un dios. Bueno, no, pero al menos era el sultán y todos aquí lo admiraban, el rey entre reyes. Abrió la puerta de la habitación jalando la aldaba de oro y la puerta de madera y oro cedió dándole el paso.

Una gigantesca habitación lujosa, de paredes de mármol y cosas de oro por todos lados, hermosas alfombras persas cubriendo el suelo y cojines acolchados por cualquier lado donde se le mirara toda la pared de atrás que daba hacia un balcón, que ilumina al reino a las espaldas. Las luces estaban encendidas, las velas del palacio. El sultán estaba acostado sobre los cojines en el piso. Mirándole

–Me llamo – murmuro mirándole sin mirar, no olvidaba que solo la gente buena podía ver al gobernante a los ojos.

–Te llame – contesto libido – acércate…

Se tambaleo como una hoja hasta las alfombras persas y se sentó a su lado, por puro instinto de supervivencia se quedó frente a él con las rodillas contra lo suave y las manos sobre sus piernas, su velo cubría parte de su espalda pero los ojos del sultán le daban escalofríos.

– ¿Aquí está bien? – el hombre se veía seguro y asintió. No paraba de mandar un aura de suficiencia que estaba haciendo que el otro quisiera morir. Aunque literalmente, iba a morir.

– ¿Y bien?... ¿Qué sabes hacer?

La preguntaba estaba cargada de todas las intenciones ocultas que pudieran existir en todos los cielos y los infiernos, no había ningunas palabras más llenas de intención, cosas que lo hicieron temblar. Lo hicieron ponerse nervioso y rebuscar en su cerebro algo, un plan, una salida lo que sea. Lo que fuese.

– ¿Qué… que se hacer?

El sultán levanto una ceja confundido y molesto.

– ¿Qué sabes hacer? No creerías que venias aquí a no hacer nada ¿verdad? – la mano del sultán se recargo en la alfombra y le impulso a acercarse con la espalda recta. El reacciono.

–Se contar historias – soltó de pronto.

– ¿Contar historias? – Pregunto deteniendo su acercamiento y alzando las cejas como dos arcos, sonrió con burla – Sabes, contar historias… ¿No te gustaría pasar la última noche de tu vida haciendo cosas… más interesantes?

Las palabras le produjeron un respingo, era verdad, los hechos estaban ahí, esta era la última noche de su vida, no había razón para hacer algo en específico o para no hacerlo, porque mañana lo iban a decapitar, lo iban a matar como a todos los ladrones. Solo que él tenía la dicha de prolongar un poco más su martirio. Y podía prolongarlo…

Podía prolongarlo.

–Soy muy bueno.

–He oído cuenta cuentos de todo el mundo – contesto el rey inclinándose de nuevo en la almohada y mirándolo con desosiego – no puedes ser mejor.

–Realmente bueno.

Trago saliva. El rey ladeo la cabeza un poco, miro mejor al castaño, esas preciosas ropas, esa boca que se movía cuando hablaba, era una linda boca y su voz no estaba nada mal. Además parecía nervioso, una historia no podía tardar mucho. Y podía escucharlo un rato, es más… sonaba como un reto, él decía que era bueno. Que lo demostrara.

–Cuéntame uno.

Se quedó quieto, sintió las palabras recorrer su cuerpo y su mente. Sus neuronas conectándose una con la otra, haciendo un clic inhumano que jamás pensaron hacer. Quedándose quieto y suspirando suavemente, buscando entre sus recuerdos, la historia perfecta… la historia con la cual tenía que comenzar esta aventura que se le acaba de ocurrir. La aventura de la prolongación de su sentencia, al menos por esta noche.

Solo por esta noche.

Suspiro.

–Esta es la historia de un Rey, muy, muy poderoso… que perdió su reino por un gran amor…

–Qué tontería. – se burló el sultán con desagrado.

El joven castaño lo mira con el ceño fruncido. Levanto una ceja y volvió a suspirar.

–Eso dice ahora… eso decía el rey.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y encareció su garganta para proseguir con la historia que había comenzado a relatar, antes de que el sultán lo interrumpiera unos segundos antes. Se quedó quieto, abrió la boca y comenzó a narrar, como nunca antes en su vida lo había hecho.

"Era el rey mas poderoso, con el reino más hermoso y perfecto que pudo existir en la tierra que Alah creo, era el rey más justo y más bueno, sus súbditos lo seguían a cualquier lugar porque no había ningún rey mejor, no existía un rey con mas seguidores, con mejor ejército. Era el rey que siempre triunfaba, su nombre era Rivaille''

–Que nombre más tonto – se burló el sultán con una sonrisa, pero el joven no le hizo caso y siguió contando

"Nadie en un universo podría decir que había mejor rey que él, no existía, no había registros de su existencia… pero este rey, como cualquier imperfecto humano, tenía defectos. Muchos defectos o al menos pocos defectos que eran muy malos, porque por culpa de esos terribles defectos el rey iba a sufrir muchas peripecias. Eso le había dicho el oráculo, aunque él no quería creer tan horrible afirmación.

Eran buenos tiempos para su reino, cualquier mal presagio era símbolo de debilidad y eso no podía existir para el rey Rivaille, así que se dedicó a escuchar presagios mucho tiempo, la mayoría hablaban de su buena fortuna, por eso… se sorprendió cuando llego un hombre al pueblo, era un hombre viejo como la mayoría. Que fue a buscarle a las puertas de su palacio.

– ¿Qué desea usted? – le pregunto el rey sobre su gran trono

El anciano miro al rey con impotencia y le sonrió con una sonrisa desdentada.

–Dicen que es usted el rey más poderoso de todos los continentes, ¿Es verdad eso?

–Es verdad – le contesto el rey Rivaille sin atisbo de dudas.

–Entonces me gustaría hacerle a usted una predicción sobre su futuro y su reino – El reo alzo una ceja, escuchaba predicciones todo el tiempo, no se sintió ofendido pero necesitaba escuchar cualquier presagio funesto que se le presentara

–Adelante, pero no importa lo que diga. Mi reino jamás caerá.

El anciano sonrió de nuevo y levanto la mano para tocar la frente del tan hermoso rey, el rey más poderoso de todos los lugares, la toco y embadurno en su frente una pequeña cruz que al rey le hizo estremecerse, la dejo ahí por tres segundos y después, la separo.

– ¿Y bien? – pregunto el rey.

El anciano esta vez no sonrió.

–Solo se lo alertare una vez, y pude colgarme más tarde, puede hacer lo que guste, pero una vez que he dado una predicción esta jamás va a cambiar – el rey se asombró y se levantó del trono – Usted va a perder su reino.

–Eso es imposible – le corto el rey – Mi reino jamás caerá.

–Lo perderá por un amor y un deseo tan fuerte que jamás en su vida podrá detener, aunque desee con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo, no podrá hacerlo, porque el destino está marcado y usted va a perderlo todo.

–Jamás me enamorare de nadie – ordeno el rey sin medir sus palabras – Yo se lo prometo a usted.

El anciano negó con la cabeza

–El destino no va a cambiar, usted perderá su reino, y perder su gran amor.

Tan rápido como dijo esto, el anciano desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. El rey desesperado lo busco por todos lados, pero jamás encontró pista alguna de su existencia. Hundido en desesperación y poca esperanza tomo medidas drásticas para proteger su hermoso reino de cualquier presagio funesto que lo amenazara.

–Quiero que todas las mujeres del reino sean asesinadas – ordeno – Quiero que cualquier mujer dentro de mi reino termine muerta e incinerada, no voy a perder mi reino solo por una sucia mujer.

Los hombres que seguían sus órdenes no pudieron negarse e iniciaron su búsqueda por todo el reino asesinando a todas las mujeres del lugar, provocando dolor y desesperanza en el reino, despoblándolo completamente de la dualidad de los reinos, dejando a niños sin sus madres y a esposos sin sus mujeres, pero sin detenerse hasta que en el reino no quedo ni un sola mujer y la entrada de cualquiera de estas estaba completamente prohibida.

El rey se sentía dichoso, había eliminado el presagio funesto de raíz, no había razón para que el perdiera su reino ahora. Además de que la limpieza de mujeres había tomado tiempo y los años habían pasado, incluso la mujer más escondida dentro del reino había sido eliminada, él ahora se sentía tranquilo y se sentía a gusto con su reino. No podía perderlo.

–Quisiera dar un paseo – dijo mirando su precioso reino bañado en sangre de mujeres inocentes - – Saldré en una semana, cuando las cosas se hayan calmado.

Y aunque las cosas en el reino continuaron de forma taciturna el rey decidió salir de su palacio, escoltado de todos sus soldados y paseando de un lado a otro con todos los que le seguían. De pronto se encontraba desesperado, estar atorado en una ciudad tan triste le ponía de un humor terrible, así que se escapó. Se escapó de sus cuidadores para dar su propio paso en su caballo favorito.

Al principio no supo a donde dirigirse pero después lo tuvo bastante claro, tenía que ir a la frontera del reino, la frontera con el reino enemigo, donde había un gran y hermoso lago perfecto para relajarse. Ahí fue.

Había una gran muralla que dividía su reino de los otros reinos y se quedó ahí un buen rato, sobre la muralla mirando el lago y lo perfecto de su reino, que era inderrumbable. Porque él era el rey Rivaille, el mejor rey del mundo.

Pero entonces le vio, sus ojos no le engañaban, era una doncella…''

-¿No las habían matado a todas? – le pregunto el sultán al joven, pero el joven lo ignoro nuevamente y siguió narrando su relato, viendo como el rey quedaba absorbido por la magnífica historia.

''Pero no solo era una doncella, era sin duda la más preciosa que podía existir en todos los reinos, no estaba muerta ni era un fantasma, era una doncella de hermoso cabello café y ojos dorados que se inclinaba sobre el agua del lago con una gran garrafa de agua.

–Pues claro, la han escondido, por eso no la han matado – pues la muchacha traía encima ropa de hombre muy neutral, estaba vestida de chico, aun con su cabello desordenado y medio largo que le caía por el cuello y la frente, la falda pantalón y lo tosco de su cara.

Aun así era preciosa, como un cisne, un cisne hermoso. El rey Rivaille no pudo dejar de mirarle, este fue el hecho fatal que pudo cometer el rey, darse cuenta de que no existía una doncella más hermosa que esa, una doncella que el más pudiera desear, una doncella que no estuviera muerta como todas las otras. Esta estaba viva y estaba ahí abajo.

–Doncella – la llamo el rey, esta volteo sus ojos dorados hasta el rey y se espantó cuando le miro bajando de la muralla que lo único que pudo hacer fue echar a correr como un alma frágil - ¡no corras!

–Perdóneme mi rey – pidió la doncella levantándose medio la falda, entonces el rey se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de una falda sino de un largo mandil, era una joven pobretona o al menos una sirvienta que tenía que cuidar su ropa de abajo.

–No te vayas – le pidió el rey Rivaille tomándola del brazo y evitando que s e vaya, ya la estaba admirando cuando la doncella se jaloneaba para que la soltara, pero el rey era mucho más fuerte y no se lo permitió - ¿Cómo es que no te han asesinado?

– ¿Cómo dice? – le pregunto con confusión, pero ahora eso al rey era lo que menos le importaba, pues ya la tenía en brazos, parecía que la doncella se lo creía en broma pues intentaba zafarse todavía.

–Bueno eso no importa – le explico el rey y sin darse mucho a desear se lo soltó todo –Eres la doncella más hermosa que exista en el reino, la única en la que mis ojos se han posado, ven al palacio a vivir conmigo.

–Es que no soy una doncella.

¿Qué esta criatura tan frágil no era una doncella? El destino le jugaba una mala broma, pues si la joven no era doncella solo significaba que no era virgen y que tenía un dueño. Que se le habían adelantado al rey más poderoso de todo el universo.

– ¿Quién es tu dueño? Iré yo mismo a combatirlo para que me de tu mano.

La doncella se zafo de las manos del rey mientras que este desenfundaba su espada y se ponía en guardia para batir en combate a quien sea que fuera el dueño de esta persona que al ya adoraba.

–No tengo dueño – aclaro – Pero tampoco puedo irme con usted.

El rey guardo la espada, entonces si era doncella.

– ¿Si eres doncella? – pregunto el rey

–Por favor, alteza, deje de bromear conmigo… - la doncella se movió al cabello medio largo, era una doncella demasiado preciosa – sabe bien porque estoy con vida, y porque no puedo irme con usted, y porque no soy una doncella. Ahora déjeme ir por favor.

Se le escapo como agua por entre los dedos como agua sagrada. El rey entonces no supo si ir tras ella que corría subiendo la colina a la casa señorial de a un lado de la muralla era la mejor opción, pero tomo su caballo y regreso a su palacio con la mente llena de preocupaciones, manos a llamar a su consejero, Erwin.

–Hay una doncella…

–No existe doncella con vida en este reino, majestad

–Existe, la he visto. Vive en la casa señorial de los guardianes de la muralla. La quiero tener anhelo tenerla

–Pero, majestad… la maldición – intento el consejero en vano

–La maldición no tiene valor alguno, yo quiero a esa doncella, vamos por ella.

–Majestad no podremos llegar por la doncella solo sin nada más, sus padres deben haberla ocultado demasiado bien, así nunca le encontraremos. Le propongo ir en una misión diplomática y ahí encontrarla, después traérnosla.

El rey acepto la oferta y preparo una visita diplomática a la casa, junto con todo su sequito. Se dirijo a la gran casa señorial en donde la doncella vivía y se reunió con su padre en una comida exquisita. El hombre estaba viejo y acabado, muy triste por el asesinato de su esposa pero aun así acepto ver al rey y tratarlo como se merece. En plena comida el rey dejo a su consejero al mando y salió de la casa buscando a la doncella.

Cuando la vio de nuevo su corazón se detuvo, algo había cambiado en ella, llevaba su cabello ya más corto y le pareció que era para guardar sus apariencias, pero realmente no era eso. Estaba en la cocina de nuevo con ropas de hombre y el gran mandil que hacia las de falda.

–Aquí estas – dijo el rey cerrando la cocina

–Sabía que vendría – le contesto la doncella – pero le juro que no puedo irme con usted, entiéndame, no soy una doncella… y mi padre…

–Tu padre se sentirá afortunado cuando sepa que te quiero como mi esposa – le interrumpió el rey acerándose a ella y tomándole de la barbilla – te daré lo mejor del mundo, no te faltara nada. Acepta quedarte conmigo.

–No puedo, mi padre jamás lo permitirá… me ha vendido – explico la doncella – aunque no soy una doncella… me ha vendido a un hombre que vendrá por mi mañana mismo.

–De eso nada – Rivaille se molestó – ahora mismo te vienes conmigo.

–No puedo, comprenda – suspiro – mire… ¿Lo ve? Tengo un cinturón de castidad.

El rey se quedó mirando el candado que salía del pantalón y sintió odio y frustración, pero más confusión al darse cuenta que el cinturón que portaba no era uno típico, era uno muy elaborado y además era para un hombre.

–No soy una doncella – volvió a recalcarle

–Es por eso que no te mataron, porque eres un hombre…

El rey sintió muchos deseos de besarle pero se contuvo para primero decir lo que tenía en mente, estas palabras tan fuertes que cambiarían toda su vida. Para siempre.

–No importa, aun así yo te quiero a ti y quiero que te vengas conmigo, yo te quito el cinturón. Pero quédate conmigo, así tenga que vérmelas con tu padre.

El joven negó con la cabeza y se cubrió la boca.

– ¿Te vienes conmigo?

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de par en par justo cuando el rey ya estaba depositando el primer beso en los labios del joven que estaba prometido a otra persona, la puerta se abrió reverendo al padre del joven con los ojos llenos de furia.

–Es usted el peor rey que he visto en el mundo. Eren, aléjate de él inmediatamente – el muchacho se apartó con miedo – este joven se ira con una familia que lo quiera en verdad, con un hombre que lo ha querido desde que nació y yo me vengare de usted por matar a mi esposa.

–No puede amenazarme – dijo el rey sacando su espada

–Es tarde para eso – contesto el padre y muchos guardias del reino enemigo invadieron la cocina logrando apresar al rey y tomar al joven como si se tratara de un costal que grito y pataleo – Recuerde que soy yo, la persona encargada de cuidar las puertas de la muralla. Usted ha perdido su reino y ha perdido a mi hijo, ahora prepárese para sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Los enemigos lo aprensaron y la lucha del país comenzó con fuerza, dejando un terrible resultado mientras el rey Rivaille solo podía mirar cómo se llevaban a él joven contra su voluntad al reino enemigo. Mientras su propio reino se sumía en llamas y desesperación y terminaba en cenizas mientras el luchaba contra todos los que podía, pero finalmente no logro vencerles y lo sacaron en destierro de su propio reino del que no quedo nada. Nada de la antigua gloria.

El rey Rivaille había perdido su reino.

Había perdido su gran amor, del cual aún no lograba desprender sus pensamientos y así todo moribundo y en desgracia logro salir huyendo hacia el este. Muy lejos del reino donde su amado estaba contra su voluntad. Sintiéndose abatido y estúpido, porque al final su oráculo se había cumplido.

Fue entonces entre su exilio que deseo más que nunca estar muerto, porque un rey como el que había perdido su reino no merecía estar con vida. Desafortunadamente las personas como el no morían tan fácilmente, y lo supo cuando se encontró con aquel ermitaño, que le ayudaría con la historia más asombrosa que hubiera escuchado antes…''

-¿Y luego? – Pregunto el sultán - ¿Qué paso después?

El joven castaño se miró las manos y sintió las lágrimas derramarse por su rostro, cayendo sobre la piel de sus manos y sus puños apretados por la desesperación, por sentir los rayos de sol darle directamente del horizonte en la cara.

–Ya amaneció – le contesto el muchacho al sultán y se mordió el labio con impotencia.

–No… - murmuro el sultán Levi sorprendido mirando por encima de su hombre y viendo efectivamente los rayos del sol – Tardaste toda la noche en contarme el cuento…

–Ahora iré a la horca – lloro el joven levantándose.

El sultán también se levantó y lo tomo por los hombros evitando que se fuera, con la mirada llena de ojeras y con sus labios resecos.

–Debo saber que paso… - exigió a susurros y alzo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos esmeraldas del joven ladrón.

–Ya habrá otro cuentista que le diga el final – le sonrió entre lágrimas el jovenzuelo, y las manos del sultán cayeron mientras aceptaba que la condena al final había llegado.

–No… no puedes – suplico el sultán – Tengo que saber el final. Te daré un día más, y mañana cumplirás tu sentencia.

El joven de ojos verdes los abrió como platos, tenía un día más de vida, un día más… algo que nadie en el mundo lograba conseguir, se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos mientras miraba al sultán con asombro, el sultán de cabello negro se mordió los labios y bajo las manos, las personas entraron al cuarto.

–Sirvientes – ordeno – denle una habitación, este joven tiene un día más antes de cumplir su condena. Ahora estoy muy ocupado para seguir escuchando, pero en la noche continuaremos ¿De acuerdo?

El sultán salió de la habitación seguido por un sequito de sirvientes y el castaño se quedó ahí, pasmado, con los ojos tristes y una sonrisa en su rostro, podía vivir un día más. Había logrado alargar su sentencia, había logrado prolongarla. Lo había logrado.

–El sultán no me ha preguntado mi nombre – musito el joven cayendo de rodillas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

N/A: Continuara, que les parece? Les ha gustado? Busco que en este fic se acepten colaboraciones, aceptare todas las propuestas de cuentos que me manden y ya sabré yo como acomodarlas dentro del fic. Por si no se dieron cuenta esto es un tipo las mil y una noches.

Se aceptan colaboraciones y reviews! Eso me ayudaría mucho!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **ARABIAN NIGHTS**

 **-**  
 **「** **CAPÍTULO 2** **」**

.

'' **Me parece ¡Oh Jeque!, que eres de los que prefieren los jovenzuelos a la mujeres''. Mi amigo sonrió, y dijo "¡Así es!"**

 **[Mil y una noches, noche 584 y 585]**

.

 **HISTORIA DEL ERMITAÑO QUE BUSCA AL PRESTE JUAN**

 **.**

El sultán desapareció de su vista junto con su sequito de sirvientes, junto con sus aprendices y maestros, una nube de generosas personas que le ayudaban con todo lo que quisiera. Dentro de esa nube se quedaron tres personas observando al castaño llorar con los ojos medio cerrados, el corazón agitado, a sabiendas de que hace cinco minutos este sería su fatídico final. Una de las mujeres era Petra, tenía ropas de seda y un velo largo, adornada en oro se veía realmente hermosa. La aya de Levi.

Había otras dos mujeres que él no pudo identificar, pero que vestían ropas de sirvientas elegantes y tenían sus cabello finamente adornados, lo miraban con generosidad. Él se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y se levantó del piso con inseguridad. Tenía un día más de vida, pero eso no significaba que el sultán hubiese cambiado de opinión.

— Ven con nosotras, te guiaremos a la habitación donde podrás estar el día de hoy. Eso no significa que tengas que quedarte estrictamente ahí, pero si fuera tú no arriesgaría a que mi condena se redujera de nuevo.

— Un día más, un día menos —murmuró él caminando hasta el lado de la aya del sultán. Aunque era mentira porque había perseguido el alargamiento de su condena por una noche tormentosa y una historia demasiado buena.

Una historia que ningún otro cuenta cuentos podría contar. Que sólo él podía contar. La historia que fuera capaz de alargar su condena por días, semanas, hasta que el sultán no quisiera que él muriera. Ese era el plan que su mente había formulado rápidamente, pero decirlo y ejercerlo, eran cosas completamente distintas.

— Eso dices, pero estabas llorando de desesperación por no morir esta mañana.

Él bajo la cara y siguió los pasos firmes de la mujer, salieron al pasillo del castillo, que a plena luz solar daba un aspecto mucho más majestuoso que la noche anterior. Aún traía encima las ropas de concubina que el sultán le había exigido que usara, probablemente hoy se cambiaría por otro atuendo similar, esperaba que Petra le surtiera de otro atuendo.

— Como hay muchas habitaciones puedo darte a escoger, ya que son tus días de condena ¿Qué tal una con buena vista?

— Suena sensacional.

Petra asintió y sonrió, camino con él a su lado por el pasillo y subió por las primeras escaleras que se encontró, eran angostas y con peldaños donde apenas cabía tu pie, aun así resultaban tan lujosas como el resto del palacio. Con pequeñas ventanas en arco a cada dos o tres metros. Se trataba de una torre en el palacio. Al final de la escalinata se encontraba una lujosa habitación con una vista asombrosa en plenas alturas, aunque tampoco era demasiado alto. Y tenía un balcón de la misma forma que el balcón del sultán, esta se encontraba por encima del otro. Él podía asomarse y si el sultán se encontraba en el balcón le vería la cabeza.

— ¿Qué te parece esta? Da viento y tiene una vista regular — él asintió y se acomodó sobre la cama mullida —. Estarás cansado después de una noche tan agitada, el sultán también se veía muy cansado. Puedes descansar, vendré a verte a la hora de la comida…

Él sonrió y cerró los ojos. Es verdad, estaba cansado. El sultán se había quedado despierto con él a su lado durante toda la noche, pero la aya se estaba haciendo ideas equivocadas, no habían hecho _eso_. En realidad no habían hecho nada más que contar un cuento y escucharlo, respectivamente.

— Tendré que seguir con la historia esta noche… quizás no sea buena idea dormirme todo el día, aunque estoy cansado. Aunque tampoco es buena idea merodear por el palacio – pensó el castaño una vez estuvo solo.

Cerró los ojos en busca de un sueño pacifico confiando plenamente en que la sirvienta del sultán viniera a buscarle para que se alimentara. Quizá no debió confiar demasiado, después de todo era un condenado. Pero sus ojos pesaban, su habitación era cálida y cómoda, además no había dormido en toda la noche.

Tras unos segundos en silencio se quedó dormido, completamente tirado sobre la cama, sin poder mover sus extremidades. Estaba casi muerto del cansancio. Los rostros de las personas que conocía en el pueblo se vinieron a su mente, su vecino, su mejor amigo, sus padres, la gente que conocía y que ahora no tenían idea de donde estaba.

Finalmente el rostro del sultán apareció frente a sus ojos y se quedó dormido con la imagen de Levi.

 **.**

 **¡NO PROLONGUÉIS VUESTRAS MIRADAS SOBRE LOS MOZUELOS SIN BARBA, PORQUE TIENEN OJOS MÁS TENTADORES QUE LOS DE LAS MUJERES!**

 **.**

Cuando los ojos de él se abrieron nuevamente el sol era naranja y el cielo rojo, como el desierto en las madrugadas pero de una forma más intensa y menos degradante, el calor era sofocante y su ropa estaba humedecida de sudor, seguramente por la posición del sol se trataban de las seis de la tarde, no era la hora de la comida. Era tarde y por mucho.

La aya del sultán no lo había despertado. Él se maldijo por haberse quedado tan profundamente dormido y se levantó de la cama, había comida a un lado.

— Seguro no quiso despertarme.

Fue riesgoso, porque él pudo quedarse dormido hasta el día siguiente, faltar con el sultán y estaría en la horca al segundo siguiente, por suerte hacía mucho calor en este palacio, en esta torre y eso lo había despertado. De no haber sido así, quizá habría muerto de deshidratación.

Había ropa, mas ropa de concubina. Seda de color amarillo esta vez, seda y gasa. Como la ropa de las mujeres, tan vaporosa y transparente que resultaba comprometedora. Tal vez tendría que tomar un baño antes de ponerse la ropa limpia. No quiso arriesgarse y primero comió lo que la aya le había dejado. Una mezcla de carne en salsa y verduras con agua abundante.

— Agua, no vino. — se rio él.

— ¿Ya te has cambiado? — la voz de la mujer lo sobresaltó —. Perdona, no quise despertarte… pero se te ha hecho tarde, ahora tendrías que estar bañándote.

— Me bañe ayer. — se excusó metiéndose un poco de carne a la boca y quitándose los broches dorados del velo de su cara y su cabello.

— Las personas se bañan todos los días.

— De donde yo vengo es diferente, no me había bañado en semanas hasta que decidieron infiltrarme en el palacio como concubina para robar oro. — se mordió la lengua, quizá había dicho demasiado, igual todo el mundo conocía su sentencia y no había forma de que la gente lo viera de buena manera una vez que supieran su pecado.

— El sultán te viste de mujer, si ese es el pecado entonces a él no le resulta tan grave.

— A mí tampoco, pero me sacaron de aquí cubierto con sábanas, algo he hecho mal. — Petra suspiró y sonrió con gentileza retirando la comida que él ingería sin percatarse en sus modales.

— Te faltan modales ¿Verdad? — indicó la mujer.

Él la miró como si fuera algo obvio, pero no tenía forma de saberlo. Era un ladrón cualquiera, que había tenido la mala suerte de infiltrarse en el palacio vestido de mujer y ahora era condenado a la muerte, y probablemente lo colgaran con ropas de concubina. Eso debía ser más humillante, ¿A quién le importaban sus refinados modales?

— No tuve una educación destacable. — contestó levantándose y mirando la ropa —. ¿Entonces… me baño o me visto? ¿Podrías tutelarme?

— Soy aya del sultán Levi, no tuya.

— Entonces me visto. No tengo en mis planes oler mal, u oler nada. Así que me visto — ella suspiró mientras el muchacho se sacaba toda la joyería.

La aya lo viometerse en el pantalón suelto y casi transparente de gasa amarilla ajustado en los tobillos y en la cintura, después la tapa de danza de vientre dejando su abdomen al descubierto y las mangas cubiertas y sueltas. El tocado se lo puse después de alisar su cabello con las manos, de nuevo un velo precioso decorado con collares llenos de monedas que atravesaban su frente y el velo sobre la boca también.

— ¿Hay más accesorios? — preguntó mirándose en un espejo con un poco de molestia, como si le desagradara lo sugerente de su ropa. Pero se la ponía sin rechistar porque era considerablemente más tarde que la noche anterior.

Petra le pasó una canastilla con zapatos de punta redondeada y pulseras, tobilleras y collares de monedas y campanitas que resonaban con dulzura mientras se los ponía encima. Perlas y lentejuelas adornaban las preciosas telas, no estaba más elegante que la noche anterior pero resultaba más por todo lo dorado en su piel.

— ¿Quieres que te guie de nuevo esta noche? — preguntó la mujer con una ceja alzada y tendiendo bien la cama —. Esta será una noche pesada, de nuevo.

— Estaré bien siempre y cuando sea la última.

Las palabras eran pesadas, cargadas de culpa y más cosas que no se reconocían, quizá miedo e inseguridad. El sol poniéndose y dejando atrás una fina capa de color que decoraba la ciudad y las luces encendiéndose, el cielo estrellado y luna llena. Porque los relatos y los conjuros mágicos deben hacerse con luna llena.

— Realmente no quieres que sea la última — le aseguró la mujer

No refutó, probablemente aunque hubiera querido no iba a encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contradecir semejante afirmación, no ganaba nada tampoco intentando negar los hechos y las verdades que la mayoría de los humanos sabían. Todos tenían miedo a la muerte, hasta el sultán. Seguramente.

— ¿Qué hace él durante el día? — preguntó con torpeza mientras se ponía los zapatos.

— Estudia, trabaja, mira, aprende, conoce, come… verbos sin final ¿Por qué?

— Porque yo he dormido todo el día y él no ha cerrado los ojos ni a ratos, esta noche seguro querrá dormir y yo mañana terminaré muerto — él sólo señaló lo obvio —. Me alargaron la condena un día más porque al sultán le gusta mi ropa y mi cuento… ahora me retiro, iré a buscarle, porque quiere escucharme hablar.

La aya se quedó quieta mirando al mozuelo salir del cuarto con sus pasos tintineantes de flotación, el sonido que dejaba con sus movimientos. Tenía linda cadera. Y era una persona segura, pero también insegura, llena de miedos… era un ladrón desconsiderado que había atraído inevitablemente la atención del sultán por haberse atrevido a usar ropa de concubina.

¿Será un castigo por parte del sultán? Esas ropas de princesa de harem, un castigo. Quizás no, más castigo sería ponerle cadenas y traerlo desnudo, esa clase de cosas que el sultán podía hacer, podía matarle, mandarlo a la horca, a la guillotina, a la mezquita o a cualquier lugar.

— ¿Cuento? — Petra se tapó la boca en un gesto de incredulidad — ¿Dijo cuento acaso?

 **.**

 **Él preguntó: "¿Y por qué? ¡Oh jeque!'' […] "Me concederás, ¡Oh mi señor! Que nada en la mujer puede compararse a las perfecciones de un joven hermoso, a su talle flexible, a la finura de sus miembros, al conjunto de colores tiernos que hay en sus mejillas, a la gentileza de su sonrisa y al encanto de su voz"**

 **[Mil y una noches, noche 584 y 585]**

 **.**

Cansado no era la palabra adecuada para describir su estado actual, estaba medio muerto, no del cansancio, no de nada físico, era más bien algo mental. Su cuerpo aguantaría una batalla contra los de la península norte, pero su mente no carburaba lo suficiente para dar una solución coherente a un conflicto bélico. Un día agitado, había sido eso.

Una noche pesada, un joven con boca perfecta. Un cuento incompleto. Qué clase de rey sería él si no pudiera escuchar la siguiente parte.

— ¿Está despierto?

— Claro que lo estoy. — contestó el sultán.

— Sus ojos están cerrados. — dijo el mozuelo y se sentó sobre sus rodillas en la alfombra, y colocó sus manos sobre ellas con cordialidad, mirando al sultán abrir los ojos con debilidad para que luego recuperaran la chispa radiante y de vitalidad que caracterizaba a un hombre cuando ve algo que le gusta.

— El amarillo te _sienta._ — soltó enfatizando la última palabra y se incorporó entre los mullidos cojines de seda —. ¿Qué tal ha estado tu día?

La pregunta fue cortés pero carecía enormemente de importancia. Si el sultán se enteraba que él había estado acostado descansando probablemente se arrepentiría de haberle dado un día más de vida, el cual había desperdiciado teniendo sueños que prácticamente no recordaba y las probabilidades de recordarlos eran remotas.

— Bien, ¿Y el de usted? — la respuesta del sultán tardo en llegar, las venas moradas de los párpados del rey de piel blanca se marcaban y contrastaban notablemente con el cansancio de su rostro —. ¿Está cansado? ¿Quiere comenzar de una vez?

— No pude dormir — admitió el sultán con molestia —. Pero, continua… yo te escucharé con atención.

Él tanteó el terreno y soltó un suspiro, sus manos comenzaron a proyectar un sudor extraño, lleno de angustia y adrenalina — Por favor que esto le entretenga, porque no tengo nada más que hacer. No tengo dinero, ni riquezas, ni propiedades, no tengo nada que dar por mi vida. Solo mi lengua afilada y esta historia —. pensaba el castaño con su fe dirigida a Alah para que interfiriera por él. Con miedo abrió la boca.

— En que me he quedado…

— En el rey Rivaille desterrado. — contestó el sultán en un hilo de voz. Él se sorprendió por la rápida respuesta por parte del azabache, y asintió. Así que le había prestado suficiente atención y no estaba tan dormido como para olvidarlo.

— Es verdad… el rey Rivaille había perdido su reino. — suspiró y tomo aire suficiente para comenzar el relato —. Perder un reino no es la cosa más fácil del mundo…

— Quítate el velo. — murmuró Levi.

— ¿Qué? — susurró con molestia por la interrupción

Levi se inclinó sobre sus propias rodillas y estiró la mano hasta la cara de él, jaló la tela con suavidad para descubrir la boca y la nariz del joven, deseaba que su voz fluyera libremente por la habitación e inundara sus oídos. Dándole una rápida mirada pensó que así estaba mucho mejor. Se alejó, dejando al castaño con la cara roja de vergüenza y el corazón exaltado. — El sultán, casi… lo había tocado — pensó avergonzado el mozuelo — La representación de lo divino en el mundo humano casi le había tocado la cara.

—Ya, continúa. — exigió el azabache.

— El rey… el rey Rivaille… camino, camino por mucho tiempo, alejándose cada vez más del reino que había perdido, dejando a sus enemigos ingresar a su territorio y dando por perdido todo lo que él con esfuerzo y puño de hierro había construido, y también había dejado a la doncella que no era una doncella atrás…

''El rey errante, ese debiera ser su nombre una vez que había sido despojado de sus grandes tierras. Aún no creía que sus acciones fueran las culpables de la pérdida de un reino tan esplendido. Aún creía que algo divino había intercedido para su mala suerte y haber perdido al mancebo y a su reino.

— ¿Cómo es que he podido perder algo que con tanto orgullo había conseguido? — se preguntaba el rey.

— ¿Es usted el rey errante?

Si esto fuera el reino del rey Rivaille y no las lejanías habrían cortado la cabeza del hombre que se atrevió a decirle eso a e el rey, pero lo era, el rey errante. El rey se giró a ver al hombre que le habló, un extraño pastor que cuidaba su rebaño y miraba al ascendente hombre subir por la montaña rocosa.

— Ha sido culpa de otros, he perdido yo mi reino, he perdido yo a mi amor. He perdido yo todo. Si tú me estás hablando, razón has de tener ¿Qué quieres tú de mí, hombre de lengua honesta?

El pastor que era hombre precavido y de mucho rencor con una sonrisa desfigurada le habla al rey que había perdido todo en una noche de placeres. De esta forma le dijo:

— Usted que ha perdido todo debe de saber que "solamente los buenos reyes al cielo suelen ascender…"

— ¿Por qué has comenzado a cantar el cuento? — preguntó el sultán con los ojos bien abiertos, el castaño dio un respingo por la intromisión dentro de la historia.

— Porque ahorita mismo, el rey está recitando penas, las penas con romances son buenas.

El sultán entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Se quedó callado. Él al ver que ya no le refutaba nada sobre su narración siguió romantizando el cuento hasta que la narrativa le pidiera que dejara de hacerlo, de esta forma el sultán lo miraría con mejor cara. Pero, es que si no lo cantaba, el sultán Levi comenzaba a dormirse, y él no podía tomarse esas libertades.

"—No me iré al cielo, ni en la tierra me quedaré, estoy buscando mi destino — le contestó el errante rey — Caminando entre montañas algo me ha de pasar ¿Sabes tú que puedo hacer? Si recuperarlo a él no puedo hacer, ni mi reino al parecer.

— Vaya más derecho — le contestó el pastor —Si cree que su reino ni su amor puede recuperar allá arriba hay un ermitaño que le puede ayudar. "Encuentra destinos", así se le llama, él le dirá que hacer para su vida componer o dejarse marchitar para esta tierra dejar atrás.

El rey no era tonto, conocía la leyenda del ermitaño. Del hombre que de tanta fe se había aislado, que era un niño pequeño cuando lo habían encontrado, tirado en un barranco y que había sido criado por ovejeros, ese era. Que conoció el cielo eterno y que se decidió a dejar todo atrás para irse a vivir solo y hacer de su fe una cosa eterna.

Siguiendo las órdenes del pastor el rey se subió a la montaña y busco la caverna donde el ermitaño solo vivía, cuando por fin le encontró y le vio todo sucio y con ropas desgajadas así le dijo:

— Usted que es un ermitaño que ayuda a encontrar los destinos de las personas, míreme a mí…

— No tengo que verle, yo sé quién es, se le ve perdido ¿Verdad buen rey Rivaille? Que perdiste tu reino en venganza de un padre al que se le fue arrebatada su señora por sus miedos, y al final quisiste hacerte de su hijo, pero te tendió una trampa... ¿Acaso no crees que el mozo haya formado parte de esa trampa? ¿Que ahora lo han casado y le han quitado ese cinturón de castidad?

El rey lo consideró mientras miraba los ojos del ermitaño junto con su cabello grisáceo y beige, no era tonto, ya lo había pensado pero lo dolía solo imaginar que en verdad el mozo había estado en su contra por matar a su madre y apuntar la espada contra las mujeres del reino, aun así le resultaba imposible que todo le hubiera salido tan bien.

— No lo creo de este modo, sé que él no estaba consciente de la trampa. Yo le vi en los ojos la duda y las ganas de irse conmigo, solo fue el cinturón de castidad lo que lo aparto de junto a mí.

— Tu pecado fue tu amor y perdiste tu reino, por los deseos carnales y pasionales de los seres humanos ¿Acaso no crees que mereces un considerable castigo por haber dejado a un lado a tú Dios solo por ir tras la carne?

— En ese caso, si perder mi reino y mi amor no ha sido suficiente, dime que castigo debo tener ¿Cómo me castigará Alah tras saber mi pecado?

El ermitaño que era un hombre justo y de mucha religión lo pensó concienzudamente y mandó al rey a merodear mientras se dirigía a su dios para pedirle el consejo de un encontrador de destinos.

— Mi Dios tú tan poderoso, ¿dime que prueba debo darle al rey errante, dime que castigo he de imponerle? Dime tú, que lo sabe todo y yo que no se nada, si a él ya le han quitado todo ¿Qué le quito yo?

Así le oró a su Dios hasta que este mismo le dio la respuesta. Entonces el ermitaño mando a llamar al rey y con los ojos llorosos así le dijo:

— Mi dios tan misericordioso me ha dicho que debes pagar por la carne que has perdido tu reino, yo te tengo que ayudar, dime ¿Aceptaras el castigo que Alah manda sobre ti? — le dijo el ermitaño —. Si este castigo logras soportar, mi Dios me ha dejado a tu cuidado, dime ¿Qué deseas hacer rey errante Rivaille?

— Voy a cargar con mi pena, he perdido a mi amor, y he perdido mi reino, pero dios me quiere castigar una vez más, acepto todo con tal de que me encuentres mi destino.

Entonces el ermitaño metió al rey Rivaille a una cueva con una víbora de cascabel, le explico bien que la víbora le mordería ahí donde el pecado creciera, que no se defendiera de la víbora porque si no él no le iba a ayudar.

— Una vez que tres días pasen te voy a sacar, si vives tu destino vamos a encontrar. Y mi dios ha hablado, diciendo así "si vive el rey, su amor recobrará y sus tierras recuperará"

El rey Rivaille emocionado se dejó hacer y tan rápido como pudo sin comer agua ni beber gota de vino se metió en la cueva con la víbora, el ermitaño le encerró en este lugar donde había completa oscuridad y el rey Rivaille del salvaje animal no podía defenderse.

El primer día la cobra no se le acercó al rey o este sus colmillos no sintió, entonces el ermitaño se le acercó y le pregunto:

— ¿Te ha castigado el animal en tu pecado, ya?

— Todavía no se me acerca. — le contestaba el rey

Lo mismo pasó al segundo día, entonces el ermitaño asustado por que solo faltaba un día y el animal no le había castigado se fue a hablar con su Dios y orándole así le dijo.

— Señor, que voy a hacer, si el animal no se le quiera acercar entonces su castigo no recibirá.

Y como respuesta obtuvo que si el rey no era castigado es que bien merecido no lo tenía y que por consiguiente de otros derechos disponía, que el mismo el ermitaño Farlan tenía que guiarle en ese camino. El ermitaño lloró en la puerta de la cueva rogando por el bien del rey y esperando que la cobra no le mordiera.

— ¿Ya le ha mordido?

— Todavía no se me acerca pero el hambre y la sed me acechan, si no hablo me quedo dormido.

Entonces el ermitaño se sentó sobre la piedra que cubría la roca y la historia de su vida le conto sin parar.

—Me llamaban Farlan, antes de abandonar mi vida. Te digo esto para que no te duermas y me oiga bien, que un día más de castigo te queda y si la cobra no te muerde grandes cosas te esperan.

— Entonces te escucho. — le dijo el rey Rivaille.

— Te digo que una madre y un padre tuve yo, pero ellos no me creían que hablar con un dios podía. Por eso un día decidí demostrárselos, pero no me creyeron aun así y bajo sus órdenes me salí de la casa, termine acá exiliado como usted.

El rey se sorprendió por tan extraña afirmación, se quedó con los ojos cerrado y preguntó con un poco de apuro.

— ¿Pero cómo se lo has demostrado?

— Pues así, ya te cuento. Era un día helado, mis padres adoptivos no me habían creído, entonces decidí preguntarle a Alah que era lo que yo siempre hacia cuando tenía problemas o cosas que no entendía, que era lo que tenía que hacer, él con su voz misericordiosa me hablo así: "Toma una oveja y mátala, muéstrales la sangre y ellos verán la verdad"

Entonces escogí la oveja más bonita que mis padres tenían, una oveja de lana negra como Shabdiz y de ojos preciosos, de carne fina y de cuerpo gordo. Una oveja buena con todas las de la ley, con engaños la metí en el establo de mis papas y le di un hachazo que la mato en el acto, pero se le cayó la cabeza y la sangre se empezó a desperdiciar.

Como estaba apurado me quite la playera y la deje reposando a lado de la cabeza mientras buscaba cubetas para la sangre, pero la playera se empezó a llenar toda de sangre y medio apurado la puse en forma de cazuela y la levante para vaciarla en las cubetas.

En ese momento mi madre entró y mi padre vino después, en ese momento me vieron con la playera llena de sangre y escurriendo viseras con el cuerpo medio desnudo. Mal de mí pensaron ellos, cuando quise mostrarles las cubetas con sangre se enojaron porque mate su mejor oveja.

— Con otra familia tú te iras, nuestro gran señor Alah estas órdenes no da.

Pero sí que me las había dado. Mi padre, con su pie tiro la cubeta y la sangre sobre mi derramó, entonces me di cuenta lo que mi señor padre quiso decir, que mis padres me mostrarían la verdad y que entenderían, pero el que entendió fui yo, entonces supe que ellos no me entendían y que gracias a mi Dios yo sabía la verdad y ahora podía irme de ahí.

— Adiós mamá y papá, yo me voy a las montañas a vivir. Mi Dios me ha dado una misión y para el tengo que vivir.

Así me despedí de ellos y aunque mucho lloraron me vieron partir luego llegue aquí y hable con Dios me dijo que bien lo había hecho y me dijo que guiara a la gente en sus caminos. Pero ya ha amanecido…

— ¿La víbora te ha mordido?

— No se me ha acercado.

Farlan se regocijo y abrió la puerta de la cueva, recibió al rey errante con vino y comida, le dejó descansar y a la cobra fue a buscar, cuando la encontró mucho se sorprendió estaba quemada, pero el rey Rivaille no pudo hacerlo.

— ¿Acaso fuiste tú mi Dios quien ha hecho eso? — le preguntó el ermitaño y Dios le miró mal, le dijo que no, que el poder que había hecho eso había sido el del amor inocente de un mozuelo que espera el regreso de su amado, porque… se había prendado. Entonces el ermitaño vio al rey y así le dijo:

— La víbora se ha muerto, el poder del amor de tu mozo la ha matado. Por eso mejor te digo de una vez, ponte tus botas de rey que tu destino tenemos que conocer…

— ¿Iremos a recuperar a mi amor?

— Así será, pero primero una cosa Dios te ha mandado a hacer… si tu amor quieres recuperar al Preste Juan debes buscar, porque de él la ayuda tendrás para obtener lo que llegaste un día a perder…

El preste Juan, pensó el rey Rivaille, era una aventura sinbadesca, pero no podía decir que no porque su reino quería recuperar y a su amor salvar de las manos de aquel, su esposo que el cinturón le había puesto. Que sus caderas le pertenecían solo a él y no a otro.

— Entonces al preste Juan vamos a buscar…"

— ¿Y lo encontró? — el sultán abrió los ojos de pronto y se encontró a si mismo soltando esta pregunta, sin darse cuenta que habían pasado horas desde que el relato había terminado, que se había quedado escuchando y luego se había dormido, pero había querido preguntar esto y no pudo.

Frente a él estaba el castaño, no le miraba, se había quedado ahí sentado aunque el sultán se había quedado dormido, no había tenido que despertarle y con el rato él también se había dormido. Se sintió mal por no seguir escuchando el cuento, pero luego le miró y sus pesares se fueron.

Estaba acostado como un fideo sobre la alfombra con sus manos haciendo de almohada y las piernas tumbadas de forma extraña. Las monedas de su tocado decorándole la frente y haciendo un sonidillo dulce mientras la respiración del otro se agitaba.

El sultán se incorporó lo mejor que pudo sin hacer ruido. Intentando que el otro no se despertara. Había dormido como nunca, descansado con una sonrisa en el rostro y el relato sobre sus oídos. El cielo estaba azulado, celeste, era temprano. Demasiado temprano, quizá pudiera dormir un poco más, pero en esta posición… resultaría un poco incómodo.

Además dejarlo a él sobre la alfombra no era buena idea.

Que habilidad para mover la boca tenía este muchacho, una forma de relatar inconfundible. Algo que nunca había escuchado en su vida, definitivamente el mejor cuenta cuentos que había oído. No mentía cuando le había dicho que era bueno contando los cuentos, lo era… y anoche mismo había cambiado el ritmo de su cuento para evitarlo dormirlo mientras relataba.

Y le había entretenido tanto que había escuchado el cuento incluso medio dormido.

— Si este mocoso sigue cantando o contando cuentos voy a comenzar a dormir por los días. — sonrió a medias recordando al mocoso llegar a su habitación cada noche.

La puerta se abrió cuando el sultán movía un poco las monedas de la frente del muchacho.

— Señor — dijo un oficial en voz baja viendo la mirada asesina del sultán —. Hemos venido por el muchacho como nos ordenó.

Recordó de golpe que había pedido que pasaran por él hoy temprano, tan temprano que aún no se hubiera recuperado de su orgasmo. Pero no había podido tomarlo esta noche y tampoco había podido escuchar el final del cuento.

— No se ira hoy. — contestó el sultán —. Sólo eso tengo que explicarles.

— ¿Entonces venimos mañana o más noche?

— Vengan mañana — suspiró el sultán sin dejar pasar lo inevitable —. Aún tengo cosas que hacer con él y no he terminado. Venga mañana y un poco más tarde, cerca del mediodía. Ahora váyanse y déjenlo dormir, tampoco me molesten a mí. Me quedare un rato más en mi habitación.

El guardia asintió con extrañeza y salió de la habitación dejando al sultán con el extraño condenado que vestía como concubina y dormía sin preocupaciones sobre la alfombra. El sultán era un hombre justo, pero jamás se encontraba tanto tiempo distraído con jóvenes candidatos a la horca.

Levi lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo levantó de la alfombra, todos los ornamentos del muchacho dormido repiquetearon mientras lo dejaba sobre la cama y cerraba las cortinas del balcón para que no entrara aire y también para que no le molestara el futuro sol. Además, estaba en una cama desconocida podía dar un giro y hacer rumbo al balcón…

Le miró.

Tenía unos labios especialmente bellos. Le gustaban sus labios, verlos hablar, moverse, sonreír, hacer caras mientras relataba. Quería morderlos. El verle sobre la cama le recordó lo mucho que deseaba hacerlo suyo, lo mucho que había deseado sus ojos la primera vez que lo vio y la razón por la que lo había traído a su cuarto. Para follar, no para escuchar cuentos.

Pero era un cuento muy bueno.

— Creo que me paseare hoy por el harem — suspiró y dejó al castaño dormir sobre su cama.

 **.**

 **Era un joven tan guapo que a su paso hombres y mujeres volvían la cabeza para admirarlo y bañarse los ojos en sus encantos.**

 **[Mil y una noches, noche 584 y 585]**

 **.**

Cuando él se despertó tenía monedas pegadas en la cara y el cuerpo, que habían dejado su huella. No entendía porque estaba tan cansado como para haberse dormido todo el día anterior y parte de la noche. Se incorporó con miedo de no saber qué había sucedido, pero la prolepsis hizo aparición y le mostró a él mismo mirando al sultán.

Mientras le contaba el relato se había perdido mirando sus ojos abrir y cerrar con lentitud, lo largo de las pestañas negras y lo blanco de su piel. Esa piel que el mundo normal no ve y él miraba por las noches. La forma en que se recargaba sobre sus cojines. Todo eso se quedó mirando mientras narraba y a la larga se dio cuenta que el sultán se había dormido.

Después él se quedó dormido.

— Que tonto soy, me he quedado dormido. — se levantó —. ¿Dónde estará él?

— Te has despertado ya — murmuró como afirmación el sultán con una cobija de seda mojada atada a la cintura y deslizándose otra por su cabello quitándole el agua de la cara—. He tomado un baño.

— Discúlpeme, me quede dormido. — dijo el castaño poniéndose de rodillas — Pero, ya estoy listo…

— ¿Para qué estás listo exactamente? — le preguntó el sultán tirando ropa de concubinas a la cesta de ropa sucia, el castaño ignoro esta acción.

— Para ir a la horca.

— ¿Tan fácilmente buscas tu muerte? ¿No te es más fácil pedirme que no sea yo quien te mate o que te quite la condena?

El castaño levantó la cabeza y miró al sultán con el ceño medio fruncido, sin poder adivinar lo escondido dentro de tan raras palabras, se levantó del piso y se sacudió las rodillas mientras que el sultán se vestía a escondidas de los ojos del mozuelo.

— ¿Lo haría?

— No. — contestó con sinceridad — Me gustan tus historias y cada noche que pasa, más parece que la alargas, más cosas salen de ella, pero veo lo importante que es narrarlas. Por eso te daré una noche más, para que me sigas narrando que paso con el rey.

— ¿Un noche más? — le preguntó el castaño con esperanza —. Medite lo de asesinarme, alteza.

— Lo meditare después de las cinco noches si es que la historia no me aburre, si repentinamente engordas y la ropa de concubina te deja de quedar.

— Nadie puede engordar tanto en cinco días. — le sonrió el castaño pero bajó la cara de inmediato y se puso el velo sobre la boca para disimular el desenfado con el que le había hablado al sultán.

— No retes a mis concubinas — se rio el sultán y él también sonrió con inocencia. — Qué raro que me ría con un simple 'entretenedor' ¿O prefieres 'Cuenta cuentos'?

El castaño se quedó callado y se acomodó la ropa de concubina que traía meditando cuidadosamente la respuesta a esta pregunta extraña. Porque la respuesta hacía gran diferencia entre la perspectiva del sultán para con él actualmente.

— Creo que de momento prefiero condenado.

— En cinco días también meditaré sobre eso — le advirtió el sultán —. Pero, ya vete que tengo cosas que hacer, hay trabajo para los sultanes, disfruta tu día de vida. Anda de aquí para allá, has lo que quieras pero te veré esta noche a la misma hora.

— ¿Puedo hacer lo que se me dé en gana? — le preguntó el castaño al sultán. Levi lo miró con cara de circunstancias — No haré nada malo ni huiré.

— Sí, puedes hacer lo que se te dé en gana — concedió el sultán.

El sultán se levantó y camino hasta él una vez que se encontró completamente vestido, se ajustó parte de la túnica y tocó el tocado del castaño, de nuevo deslizo sus dedos por la tela de gasa amarilla que cubría la boca del castaño para dejar sus labios al descubierto. Miró los labios de este una vez más, carnosos, rosas, vulnerables y sugerentes.

Quitó su mano del camino y la dejó a su costado, mirando los labios y apretando sus puños bajo la cara con lentitud, conteniendo la respiración y acercándose cada vez más a la jugosa boca del condenado de ojos verdes como esmeralda y labios rosas. Voz de ángeles.

Levantó la mano para acercarla al mentón del joven. Para…

Besarlo.

¿Besarlo?

—Majestad. — dijo Petra abriendo y quedándose parada en la puerta mientras Levi giraba sobre sus talones y él volvía a respirar con tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?

— El gran visir busca una audiencia con usted — informó.

Levi se tronó los dedos y asintió, dando zancadas se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

— Nos veremos en la noche, condenado.

Y con pasos excesivamente elegantes y suaves salió del cuarto y dejo a Petra plantada con una cara confundida, al castaño con la respiración agitada y la cara roja de vergüenza que intento recobrar, pero miró a Petra y supo que no se iba a recobrar enseguida.

—Te… ¿Intento… besar?

No contesto.

— Él ha pasado hoy por el harem, parece que no lo estas complaciendo bien. — le recriminó.

— Él disfruta mis cuentos.

—Que disfrute también tu compañía o en unos días tendrás clases de modales y etiqueta —suspiró con frustración y se giró —. ¿Hoy también vas a dormir?

— Hoy voy a intentar huir.

Petra volvió a mirarle. Se sorprendió al ver que hablaba enserio. El asintió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Petra también suspiro, ese niño de verdad que no sabía lo que decía, efectivamente se trataba de que Levi le había dado la oportunidad de hacer lo que sea en su palacio ¿Huir? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

— ¿Por qué huiras? — le preguntó Petra intentando alcanzarlo.

— Quisiera ver a mis padres. — le comentó siguiendo su camino por entre los pasillos — No vas a ayudarme, pero planeo volver. Esta misma noche. No dejare al sultán plantado, lo prometo. Solo quiero ver a mis padres.

— ¿Por qué? — le preguntó la aya subiendo a la habitación junto con el mozuelo.

— Porque la historia que me mantiene con vida necesita del consejo de mis antepasados. Te digo que vuelvo, solo déjame ir.

— Si se entera que te fuiste, te matará.

— No se enterará. — le contestó y se quitó toda la joyería para dejarla en el cestillo —. Incluso no me robare nada, voy a regresar.

— Si no regresas te va a buscar — le advirtió Petra —. Y lo hará enserio, no soporta perder.

Eren se regocijó ante estas palabras y se quitó el velo. Miro a la aya del sultán y le sonrió con ternura, una ternura de voy a volver y por favor deja de preocuparte, tanto así que la aya suspiró, se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto.

— Dale a tus padres recuerdos de mi parte. Oh y ponte el collar con el rubí que te dio el sultán antier.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto él sacándolo del cestillo de joyas

— En caso de que te encuentren intentando entrar solo muéstrales el collar y te dejaran pasar.

El asintió y miro a la aya salir de habitación con su cara desconcertada, como si no estuviera segura de lo que tenía que hacer ahora, si decirle a Levi o dejar que la naturaleza siguiera su curso, de cualquier forma él no se detuvo y se puso encima una capa de color café para salir camuflajeado de la casa, ocultando sus ropas de concubina y poniéndose el gorro.

Desayunó un poco de lo que la aya le había traído en la noche anterior y que aún no habían retirado, pues aún era temprano. Si se iba ahora y volvía en la noche tendría tiempo de sobra, nada se supone que tuviera que salir mal.

Espero un rato más asegurándose de que toda su ropa quedara cubierta con la ropa que había tomado, y así era, salvo por los pequeños zapatos dorados que resaltaban. Nada del otro mundo. Finalmente se decidió a salir del palacio.

Era un ladrón, estaba entrenado para entrar y salir, conocía algunas rutas, podría hacerlo porque con ese objetivo había llegado a ese palacio, a robar para llevar oro a su casa y que sin que sus padres se enteraran pudiera ayudarles un poco más. Jean y Armin eran malas influencias.

Se salió del palacio sin contratiempos, era verdad que había mucha seguridad y que la primera vez que lo habían encontrado robando había sido por un maldito descuido suyo y por no darse cuenta que le peluca se le había caído, pero ahora era mucho más cuidadoso y ya sabía por dónde pisar. Se escapó.

Si quería podía no regresar, pero realmente no quería que el sultán fuera tras él y la agarrara contra sus padres y su familia o incluso su barrio. Cualquier cosa. Mejor volver y terminar de contarle el cuento.

Él vivía en uno de los barrios pobres del reino, aunque era un buen reino y próspero, cambiar de estrato social era algo inalcanzable para los que habían nacido con pobreza, y aunque su padre y su madre trabajaran haciendo lo que podían no era suficiente para mantenerse los tres, por eso comenzó a robar con Jean y con Armin, primero bolsos y carteras en el bazar, después crecieron y robaban en casas o azoteas, Jean asaltaba gente y bueno finalmente le ocurrió la fantástica idea de robar joyas del palacio.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

Su casa era pequeñísima y construida con adobo, apenas y tenía una sala y un comedor que colindaban con un cuarto que los tres compartían, pero daba buena sombra por los árboles frutales que había en el callejón de a un lado, era el lugar perfecto para sentarse a descansar, desafortunadamente la clase pobre no tiene tiempo de descansar.

Cruzó por su mente ver a Armin y Jean y decirles que estaba bien y que estaba con vida, pero no tuvo ganas porque aún seguía enojado con el idiota cara de caballo y sus planes suicidas, él era un suicida, como fue que Armin no lo detuvo. Malos amigos.

Encontró su casa perfectamente vacía, sus padres habrían salido a trabajar como siempre o en el peor de los casos a buscarle. La casa estaba limpia como siempre, su madre era tan buena en la limpieza. Todo estaba como siempre. Se sintió fuera de lugar y eso era triste. Había vivido en esta casa durante toda su vida, pero ahora su vida había cambiado tan radicalmente que ver todo le hacía estragos en la mente.

— Es mi casa y me siento externo — suspiró sentándose en su cama.

— ¿Eren? — preguntó la mujer que acababa de entrar por la puerta de madera —. ¡Eren! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo?

— Estoy bien mamá — suspiró él abrazando a su madre —. No me han hecho daño, aún.

— ¡Pero Eren! ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Qué es esto? — la mujer tomó entre sus dedos el collar que colgaba del cuello del otro —. ¡Tienes que decirme que has estado haciendo!

Él sintió lastima por su madre, una mujer que si bien se había sacrificado por él nunca había logrado darle todo y por eso él había terminado en ese bajo y ruin oficio, al final de cuenta su madre no sabía que era un ladrón.

— Te lo contare todo, ¿Dónde está papá? Necesito hablarlo con ambos.

— Venía detrás de mí — miró por encima de su hombro en dirección al pórtico —. No debe tardar en llegar.

Se sentaron en la pequeña mesa del comedor cubierta por un mantel medio sucio que había aguantado muchos años a su lado, la madre no dejaba de mirarle de forma acusatoria, el comportamiento extraño y vandálico de su hijo era algo que tenía que reprocharle, pero de cualquier forma actualmente ya era demasiado tarde para hacer cualquier cosa.

— ¡Eren! — lo saludó su padre entrando por la puerta de la casa, tenía una sonrisa contenta. Era normal que él saliera de su casa y no volviera en días, pero por alguna razón la preocupación lo había movido un poco esta ocasión — ¿Pasa algo grave?

— En realidad, si — admitió él esperando a que su padre se sentara —. Hay algo que debo decirles. Y como mi vida cuelga de un delicado hilo, es necesario que lo sepan.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eren no me espantes!

— Es la verdad madre, lo lamento, pero he estado robando muchas cosas… tuve la fantástica idea de robar en el palacio del sultán, me encontraron y ahora estoy condenado a la horca. Fue una estupidez, lo sé. En verdad. Pero, el sultán se ha interesado en mi de alguna manera y me ha pedido que le cuente cuentos… ¿Recuerdan? Ustedes me ensañaron contarlos, siempre los entretenía con mis cuentos, a él también lo he entretenido mucho, entonces ha prolongado mi sentencia. Por eso me he escapado, para decirles esto… porque estoy contando la historia que ustedes me enseñaron a contar.

— ¿La historia? — pregunta su madre con la voz en un hilo — ¿La historia sin fin?

— La historia sin fin. Solo he venido a decírselos y espero que me perdonen por todo lo que he hecho, por todos mis errores, y si no vuelvo quiero que sepan que los amo y fueron excelentes padres, no tienen la culpa de mis tonterías — levantó sus manos y estrecho las de sus padres — ¿Me podrán perdonar?

— Alejaras tu sentencia ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

— Cuando la historia termine.

— Pero, cuando la historia termine… — murmuró su madre —. Sabes lo que pasa al final.

—Lo sé. Espero que todo salga bien, estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas y la vida que tengo ahora en el palacio no es tan mala. Espero que las cosas puedan cambiar.

Las cosas se pusieron un poco melancólicas con esto. Su madre le abrazó mucho y lloró con él, le dieron comida casera que engulló con gusto y permaneció un rato más en el hogar de sus padres, hasta que se dio cuenta que el sol ya proyectaba sus primeros rayos de despedida. Entonces de despidió de sus padres y les beso las manos, como dijo, ellos no tenían la culpa del camino que él había tomado y por eso ahora estaba condenado.

— Guarda bien ese collar — le susurró su madre — No quiero que te vayan a hacer daño en la calle.

Él asintió y se metió el collar adentro de la capa, evitando que se notara que traía oro. Sobre todo en un barrio tan pobre y siendo ya tan de tarde, él sabía cómo eran las cosas aquí. No le sorprendería que lo intentaran asaltar.

Se despidió y dejó a sus padres en la puerta para volver al palacio. Comenzaba a atardecer, cualquier retraso señalaría la diferencia entre si llegaba a tiempo al palacio o no, pero en el momento quedarse con sus padres más tiempo no le había parecido tan mala idea. Suspiró y comenzó a recorrer las calles ya medio oscuras del barrio. Dio vuelta en uno de los callejones para salir a la calle principal y poder emprender un ascenso al palacio cuando vio a un grupo de hombres recargados sobre las paredes.

Su instinto no le indicó peligro por dos cosas, era un hombre y había cubierto cualquier indicio que indicara que tenía dinero. (El cual no tenía) pero esta gente no se tienta el corazón a pensar en eso, así que siguió adelante sobre el pasillo ignorando sus presencias.

Uno le tomó del brazo.

— Hola muñequita — se rio — No me digas que pensaste que te íbamos a dejar pasar tan fácil.

— ¡Soy hombre! — se defendió soltándose del agarre del tipejo.

— ¿Ah sí? — le preguntó otro — ¿Por qué tras esos? Son de seda ¿no? Tienen lentejuelas y mira, tienes monedas que los decoran. Estas usando ropa de princesa de harem y no de cualquier harem ¿verdad? A ver quítenle la túnica para ver si nos miente.

Se mordió le lengua, los zapatos. Los zapatos lo habían delatado. De entre todas las cosas se fijaron en sus zapatos. Le arrancaron la capa café que traía encima y así exhibió su cuerpo finamente decorado por la tela vaporosa y suelta, muy seductiva. Había sido una mala idea, a los hombres les brillaban los ojos con malicia al verlo tan vulnerable.

— ¡Mira ese collar! ¡Debe valer muchísimo! — sugirió uno de los hombres — ¡Quítenselo de inmediato!

Cuando él llevo las manos a su cuello para protegerse ya era tarde, se le habían lanzado encima como aves carroñeras con ganas de quitarle toda la ropa, que era lujosa y también quitarle la poca joyería que traía encima. Lo iban a violar.

— La próxima te la pensaras mejor antes de meterte a un callejón vestido como princesa.

Entre los cuatro lo sujetaron y le obligaron a abrir las piernas, ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

* * *

N/A: Lo dejare aquí, las cosas se han puesto interesantes. Perdonen si en vez de poner Eren, pongo más la palabra 'él' porque realmente no quiero usar mucho su nombre, y mantenerlo reservado para el cuento. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Aún les llama la atención?

Charly: Bebé eres la mejor, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Perdona por contestarte por aquí pero me dejaste el review en guest y no te pude mandar pm. Ya sabes que te adoro y que espero que te guste y gracias por ayudarme.

Nanao: ¡Me dijiste que me dirías cuentos y no me mandaste nada! Okay nena espero que te guste mucho y esta adaptación será un poco diferente pero seguirá el hilo, no te preocupes no necesitas leer el libro, esta será tu favorita lo prometo. Jeje

Guest: ¡Espero que lo sigas leyendo y gracias por honrarme leyendo! Me pone muy contenta saber que te ha gustado, y obvio quien no quiere al OTP en esta situación.

AmorFujoshi: No será cortita, yo creo que como mis demás fics tendrán cerca de 20 capítulos, aunque no puedo prometer nada, pero no tendrá menos de diez eso seguro. Espero que te haya gustado mucho nena, ¡Ya se viene cosas bonitas!

Horizon: ¡Hola! No en realidad no me molesto para nada, soy muy light y me tomo bien muchas cosas, en realidad fue gracias a ti que me decidid a pedir ayuda al menos para dos de mis fics y espero que se note la diferencia, muchas gracias por tu review y por la crítica, de verdad la aprecio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

PD: NO RECUERDO SI LES CONTESTÉ SUS REVIEWS POR PM, SI NO LO HICE SEAN INDULGENTES CONMIGO. LOS CONTESTARE EN ESTE CAPÍTULO!

* * *

 **ARABIAN NIGHTS**

 **-**  
 **「** **CAPÍTULO 3** **」**

'' **Temía el Visir que lo hicieran objeto de algún peligroso enredo y lo tenía cuidadosamente alejado de las miradas de los hombres y prohibiérale el trato con los otros muchachos''**

 **.**

 **[Mil y una noches, noche 584 y 584]**

 **.**

 **HISTORIA DEL MONSTRUO SIN NOMBRE**

Los ojos del muchacho soltaban lágrimas de impotencia, por más que intentaba patear a los sujetos que lo desvestían, sus piernas volvían a ser sujetadas al siguiente segundo del que eran soltadas. Sus puños estaban cerrados, apretados intentando moverse. Era imposible que sucediera esto en su propio barrio, en su propia calle. Además… estaba tan cerca de haber salido, todo por unos zapatos de oro.

¿Por qué el sultán había sido tan exquisito con sus ropas? Que le costaba entregarle nuevamente ropas de un sirviente o ropas de… tal vez de cuentacuentos. Pero no, vestido de concubina, bañado en oro y joyería delicada, cadenas, monedas del país. Todas estas prendas exquisitas y vaporosas. Ahora serian arrancadas de su cuerpo, para deshonrarlo completamente.

— Te cortaré esa pequeña verga — murmuró uno de los hombres sacando un cuchillo —. Te la meteré a la boca, y luego follaré esos agujeros tuyos.

Él lloró. Sintió verdadero terror, las manos que lo manoseaban por todos lados ahora se habían acomodado en sus caderas, por poco se encontraba completamente expuesto, sólo un par de cortes más a la ropa y todo habría terminado. Sin saber porque, a su mente llegaron los ojos del sultán…

El extraño sultán de ojos grises y piel blanca, tan hermoso como peculiar. Recordó sus ojos mientras él le contaba la historia del Rey Errante, todo ese sueño que se veía en ellos y se reflejaba como brillo, hasta que invariablemente sus ojos se cerraban y se quedaba dormido. Su corazón dio un vuelco, le había fallado al sultán.

— Perdón… — murmuró el chico, asustado por que jamás volvería al palacio y nadie sabría qué pasó con él. Triste porque de no ser así… todo lo que había logrado construir en dos días seria derribado.

Pero entonces….un chorro de sangre cayó frente a él, rociándolo desde la frente y deslizándose por su cuello. Se trataba de una cuchillada en el cuello, lo suficientemente profunda como para que pudiera ver la garganta del sujeto, y pudiera gritar de horror al ver toda esa sangre llenándolo, metiéndose en sus ojos y nublándole la visión hasta que sus pestañas hicieron el trabajo de limpiar los ojos.

Tenía un cadáver encima.

Dos hombres más estaban siendo asesinados por dos guardias reales, pero ya no había importancia en ello. Frente a él se encontraba un imponente caballo negro y precioso, encima de él se encontraba el sultán, ataviado con hermosas ropas de finas telas, de colores blancos, rojos y negros, una mirada molesta y su espada cimitarra manchada de sangre.

Acababa de degollar a ese hombre desde su caballo.

— Sultán…

Detrás del sultán había otro caballo, uno blanco y pequeño. Encima de este hermoso corcel se encontraba la aya del sultán, Petra. Tenía los ojos llorosos y los labios rojos, las manos sobre su corazón, además estaba cubierta completamente. Como si hubiera sido traída a escondidas. Él volvió a mirar al sultán, tenía los ojos furiosos… lo miraba a él. Estaba enojado con él.

— Petra — murmuró —. Le dijiste…

— Me alegro de haberlo hecho.

— Me alegro de que lo hiciera. — gruñó el sultán en voz baja y extendió su mano, esperando que el castaño la tomara.

Miró la mano extendida, estaba ahí, esperando que la tomara. Pero realmente pensar en todo lo que le esperaba, le daba un gran terror. El sultán se veía… furioso. Los dos guardias que lo acompañaban habían asesinado a los demás sujetos. El sultán tenía los ojos llenos de ira, las manos incluso le temblaban.

— Usted… me salvó.

— Ya sube, mierda.

Extendió la mano, tomó la del sultán, lo ayudó a levantarse y con toda la fuerza de su ser logró levantarlo del piso hasta dejarlo en la parte de atrás del hermoso corcel negro.

Aunque la ropa se le caía a pedazos, levantó su pierna y la dejó por encima del caballo, aferró sus brazos al abdomen del sultán y se quedó jadeando al sentir el calor de su piel recorriendo los poros de sus manos. Tan pronto como los dos guardias se encontraron arriba de los corceles, el sultán guardo su espada y giró el caballo, este relinchó y antes de que se pusiera en marcha Petra le tendió su propia capa y se la colocó sobre los hombros.

La aya, los guardias y el sultán comenzaron a correr en dirección al palacio. Tal vez él debería de sentirse afortunado de estar ahora sano y salvo, pero estaba inquieto, aterrorizado. Ahora volvería al palacio tras haber desobedecido las órdenes del sultán, eran órdenes directas y las había desafiado, había confiado en Petra y ella había ido a decirle todo al sultán.

Debieron asustarse al ver que era tan noche y no volvía, han salido a buscarme. Fui un tonto. Esos eran sus pensamientos, ¿Ahora qué iba a decirle al sultán? Si no le habían cortado la cabeza ahora sin duda tenia razones para hacerlo, probablemente ya no había cuento alguno que pudiera conseguirle un día más de vida. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

— ¿Por qué me desobedeciste? — gruñó el sultán, pero el ruido de los caballos era tan intenso, que él no pudo saber si realmente le hablaba o sólo se lo estaba imaginando.

Aferró sus manos a la piel marcada del sultán, estaba asustado. ¿Y si sólo le contaba la verdad? No podía mencionarle muchas cosas, necesitaba una oportunidad. Una señal de que aun podía excusarse con el sultán.

— Perdón… — murmuró.

La noche había caído tan profundamente, ahora la oscuridad los bañaba y las estrellas los estrechaban en sus brazos, él estrechaba al sultán y sentía el galopar del caballo. Miraba el palacio a lo lejos, el sultán personalmente había venido a buscarle. Tan así era de importante, iban a violarlo y el sultán lo habría odiado.

Lo habría matado.

Él habría clavado una espada en su estómago y le habría sacado los intestinos, si sólo hubiera llegado diez minutos tarde. Si Alah no hubiera dejado que lo salvara, pero aquí estaba frente al palacio, estacionando los corceles a la entrada, con el cochero tomándolos de las riendas y el sultán relajando el agarre sobre las cuerdas.

El monarca se bajó de un salto, dejándolo sobre el imponente semental, el castaño lanzó sus brazos a ese otro semental que lo esperaba abajo, extendiendo los propios. Esperando tomarlo para dejarlo en la parte inferior y quien sabe, tal vez dirigirlo personalmente a las celdas y darle una muerte con honor.

Cayó con gracia sobre los brazos del sultán, pero lo apartó tan rápidamente que su corazón no tuvo tiempo de acelerarse, a pesar de que su cara estaba completamente coloreada de rojo. Se dio la vuelta con órdenes implícitas de que le siguiera, subiendo los escalones marmolados del palacio, caminando por entre las imponentes columnas, los arcos de todo el palacio, atravesando el jardín por el pasillo de rezo y las cúpulas en el techo. Con sirvientes en cada esquina, mirando con atención a los dos personajes caminando, con rapidez.

— ¿A dónde iremos? — preguntó con la voz hecha un hilo, cuando el sultán comenzó a subir las escaleras cubiertas de hermosos mosaicos azules.

— A mi habitación.

¡Me va a golpear! Pensó rápidamente el preso, aun sin detener su paso y caminando detrás del sultán, a zancadas. Tan rápido que casi parecía querer volar a la habitación. En algún lugar del recorrido él perdió a la aya, que si sobrevivía esta noche se las vería muy duras con ella también, pero era su culpa. Le había contado su plan aun cuando esta se lo dijo claramente.

'Soy aya del sultán, no tuya'

— Que torpe fui — murmuró al ver la habitación real al final del largo pasillo lleno de velas iluminando las cúpulas cristalizadas.

La puerta de arco de doble punta estaba sugerentemente abierta de par en par y adentro las alfombras estaban colocadas de forma sugerente por todo el piso, como siempre se encontraban… pero esta vez parecían tener un toque distinto, un toque más provocativo a la vez de repulsión.

Sentarse en ellas ahora significaba volver a la normalidad.

Entraron, y el sultán cerró la puerta.

— Acuéstate. Boca abajo. — órdenes claras y concisas, en ese caso ¿Por qué le costaba tanto acatarlas? —. Ya oíste, bájate el pantalón. ¿Por qué no sigues órdenes por una vez?

Entonces se dio cuenta, esto era lo peor, el sultán iba a tundearlo. El castigo de todo niño pequeño que no merece la muerte, pero era humillante y lo era mucho, ya se imaginaba la mano del sultán sobre su trasero, dando nalgadas por portarse mal y por no haberle hecho caso a las órdenes que le dio. Sólo tenía que haberse quedado en el palacio, pero, parecía que le habían dicho 'salte del palacio'

Para Levi mirarlo era ya de por si ponerse furioso, acaso no se daba cuenta… lo que más le molestaba es que todo esto era culpa suya, si tan sólo hubiera tenido la fuerza de voluntad de tomarlo la misma noche que llegó al palacio se habría ahorrado este drama. Pero no dejaría que esto siguiera sucediendo, necesitaba copular con este joven, así y sólo así por fin podría deshacerse de él sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Entonces, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en acatar sus órdenes?

— ¿Qué estas esperando?

— Por favor, no lo haga…— suplicó, aun sin saber las verdaderas intenciones del sultán — No lo haga por favor, no lo merezco. Me portaré bien, puedo prometerlo.

— No te estoy preguntando esto, tuviste tu oportunidad. Te di la libertad de pasear por donde se te diera la gana, aun cuando sigues condenado a la muerte… traicionaste mi confianza y me desobedeciste deliberadamente ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo?

— Me habrían violado…— admitió el ojiverde con la cabeza baja y las manos apretadas en sus rodillas —. Estoy consciente de eso, pero tenía que ir… así que por favor sea misericordioso, sea indulgente.

— ¿Y dejar que te saltes las reglas que te impongo? Ni hablar.

— Por favor majestad, yo sé que usted es un rey muy piadoso — suplicó el joven juntando las manos frente a su pecho y mirándolo con ojos tiernos —. No he hecho nada malo…

— ¿Rey piadoso? ¿Desobedecerme te parece poco? De todas formas, eso a ti no te importa… sólo eres un condenado a muerte, quítate la ropa.

— No, no por favor. — se quedó de rodillas contra la mullida alfombra dejando sus piernas temblorosas y apretadas, rogando porque pudiera hacer algo para detener al sultán, cualquier cosa.

Las palabras de su madre, vinieron a su mente. 'Tú sabes el final de la historia sin fin, Eren' tenía que arriesgarse, y esa era la única manera de distraer al sultán de su próxima condena, no había más maneras. Tenía que lograrlo.

— Que haces… — el sultán le tomó de la muñeca intentando levantarle para que por fin pudiera tomar su cuerpo, pero el castaño se aferró al piso como un gato sin querer entrar al agua, estaba hiperventilando.

—… ''Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en una tierra muy, muy lejana… vivía en lo alto de una hermosa colina, que era muy oscura, un monstruo increíblemente horrible…

— ¡Oye! ¡Detente! Esta vez no dejaré que me convenzas con tus…

historias…

— ''El monstruo era muy malvado, pero se encontraba un poco solo y simplemente no quería estar solo, además de que le faltaba algo muy importante que todas las personas debemos de tener… el monstruo quería un nombre. De verdad que estaba solo, y al encontrarse tan solo no existía nadie que pudiera llamarle por su nombre, por lo que en verdad desconocía cuál era su nombre.

Un día, harto de no conocer su nombre, se dispuso a bajar de su gran colina. Que era sólo de él. Y buscar un nombre, uno para él solito y que nadie le quisiera quitar, así de emprendedor se encontraba. Pero al bajar y bajar de la colina, se dio cuenta que el mundo era muy grande…

Que, aunque fuera un monstruo muy poderoso jamás podría terminar de recorrerlo por sí solo. En ese caso, decidió jalar su brazo derecho, y tomarlo… lo jaló tan fuerte que pudo separar su cuerpo en dos mitades, el monstruo que salió de él era idéntico, así pues, uno decidió irse al oeste y el otro al oriente, para ver quién podría encontrar un nombre más rápido y mejor.

El monstruo que se fue al oriente, rápidamente encontró un pueblo, parecía que estaba de suerte ya que también encontró a un hombre, se postró frente a él y así le hablo:

— Quiero que me des tu nombre.

— ¡No! Ni hablar — contestó el hombre, se trataba de un herrero —. ¿Cómo me pides eso?

— Te prometo que si me das tu nombre yo te daré la fuerza que te falta para ser el mejor herrero…

El herrero se quedó callado y se dio cuenta de las grandes ventajas que el monstruo le ofrecía, en ese momento decidió aceptar el trato del monstruo y dejar que este tomara su nombre, entonces el monstruo se metió por la boca del hombre, que se llamaba Otto y cumplió con su trato, en ese momento el herrero se volvió más fuerte y mucho mejor, todo el mundo lo quería mucho, por hacer un excelente trabajo.

Sin embargo, el monstruo cada día se moría de hambre cada vez más, y al no poder soportarla más, salió del hombre y se lo comió, así como a todos los demás habitantes del pueblo.

Después de eso, se quedó sin nombre de nuevo. Encontró varias personas más, personas con nombres interesantes, que resultaron ser gente muy buena, eventualmente logro hacer tratos con ellos para que les dieran sus cuerpos, y sus nombres. A cambio les daba algo que necesitaran enserio, pero el desenlace siempre era el mismo, el monstruo no podía controlar su hambre, por lo que terminaba comiéndose a su anfitrión.

Después de mucho buscar el monstruo llegó a un gran palacio donde se encontró con un príncipe muy joven, que era muy pequeño y estaba enfermo. Como era un príncipe el monstruo decidió que era una excelente idea elegirlo a él, como su futuro recipiente y adoptar su nombre.

— ¿Me darás tu nombre? — le preguntó el monstruo.

— Si logras que me ponga fuerte y sano, lo haré.

Entonces el monstruo se metió a la boca del príncipe y al instante el niño recuperó su fuerza, se convirtió en un príncipe muy sano. El rey estaba encantado, el monstruo también lo estaba, y como le gustaba mucho la vida que había en el palacio, se aguantaba con todas sus fuerzas el hambre que de repente lo azotaba.

Pero cierto día, no pudo resistirlo más y corrió como un loco dentro del cuerpo del niño. Miró al rey, y de un jalón se comió a su padre y a todos los habitantes de la corte, estaba contento en ese cuerpo, por lo que no lo dejó, y se fue buscando alguien más con quien estar, porque ahora estaba de nuevo verdaderamente solo.

Tras mucho caminar se encontró con la otra parte del monstruo.

— ¡Por fin encontré un nombre! — le dijo

El otro monstruo muy amablemente le sonrió y así le hablo.

— ¿Para qué quieres un nombre si así sin nombre también puedes ser muy feliz?

El monstruo hizo una mueca y enojado se comió a la otra parte del monstruo. Después reflexionó y miró a su alrededor, de verdad se encontraba muy solo. Ahora que por fin había encontrado un nombre que le gustaba muchísimo.

— Ahora que por fin tengo un nombre, no hay nadie que me llame por este. Y con lo bonito que es mi nombre… Erwin.

Esta fue la historia que le conto Farlan al rey Rivaille mientras caminaban colina arriba para seguir con su camino, el rey Rivaille la había escuchado toda muy atentamente hasta el final. Para por fin saber, el origen del preste Juan.

— Entonces así es como se hubo creado el Preste Juan, de un monstruo y de un príncipe, pero después se fue de aquí y fundó su reino de riquezas, si logras encontrarlo, encontraras la eterna felicidad y el poder económico que más te plazca, si nosotros logramos encontrarlo, recuperaras tu reino y a tu amor.

— Pero es muy difícil encontrarlo — dijo el rey Rivaille — Eso es lo que me han dicho.

— Es muy difícil y pasaremos por muchas difíciles pruebas — contestó el ermitaño — Pero si aún tienes ganas de recuperar tu reino, tendremos que encontrar el Preste Juan Erwin, es un monstruo, pero si logramos pasar sus pruebas él no se negara ante ti. Y Alah me ha dicho que tú eres el indicado para encontrarlo, yo creo que podrás hacerlo.

El rey Rivaille convencido con estas palabras y con su nuevo compañero de viaje, decidió que sería interesante y de suma importancia comenzar con el viaje y pasar de una buena vez todas esas pruebas tan difíciles que el supuesto Preste Juan iba a ponerle, pero tenía que llegar hasta donde él se encontraba.

Por otra parte el Preste Juan, ya sabía que el rey Rivaille, el Rey Errante estaba buscándole, y preparaba con mucho esmero todas las peripecias por las que lo haría pasar antes de que pudiera llegar hasta donde él se encontraba…''

Levantó los ojos del piso lentamente, tan lentamente que podía sentir el latir de su corazón todavía más rápido que sus pupilas al desplazarse. Se encontró con el sultán, recargado contra las cobijas y mirándole con fijación, con una eterna pregunta brillándole en los iris grises.

— ¿Cómo lo haces?

— ¿Eh?

— Conseguiste hilar esa historia que me pareció completamente distinta, a la historia original del Rey Errante y me has dejado enganchado, dime, ¿Cómo es que lo haces?

Él volvió a mirar al sultán, detrás de él la mañana comenzaba a brotar de forma muy lenta, eran quizá las cuatro de la mañana. Los rayos del sol tintaban el cielo de un violeta oscuro, y de un azul profundo. Las estrellas ya habían desaparecido.

— Por más que yo quisiera, no puedo acompañar al rey Rivaille en sus aventuras – carraspeó con suavidad y bajo la cabeza como reverencia — Para lo único que sirvo es para contarle estas historias y entretenerle, se lo suplico… sea indulgente conmigo.

El sultán se levantó, como si lo hubieran acuchillado. Incluso él alzó los ojos verdes para mirarle, su grandeza y sus ropas, su mirada desde arriba. Tal y como el lugar que ocupaba frente a él.

— Seré indulgente — contestó —. Y no sólo eso… a partir de ahora, te nombrare mi cuentacuentos oficial.

Agradeció bajando la cabeza y haciendo sus reverencias como normalmente lo hacía cuando alguien le había dado un gran favor.

— Salvaré tu vida, de nuevo — el sultán dio zancadas largas hasta la puerta de la habitación —. Pero, no te equivoques… aun eres mi prisionero, sólo que con más categoría.

Lo vio partir, dejándole solo en la habitación hermosa, y fue sólo en la soledad cuando sus lágrimas por fin salieron… ¿Es que acaso así iban a ser todas sus noches? ¿De verdad sólo podría retrasar su muerte eternamente? Ahora el sultán lo había nombrado un cuentacuentos, ¿Eso qué significaba realmente? ¿Podía él ahora sentir que estaba viviendo y no sobreviviendo?

 **.**

'' _ **Y sucedió que, al cabo de algún tiempo, la belleza y los encantos personales del muchacho hicieron el consabido efecto en el maestro, y el santo varón concibió una loca pasión por el guapo chico''**_

 **[Mil y una noches, noche 584 y 584]**

 **.**

El sultán inclinaba la cabeza, estaba un poco cansado, sentía sus párpados caer. Solamente una persona como él podía darse el lujo de quedarse medio dormido mientras hacia sus oraciones a Alah por la mañana, acostado sobre la alfombra con las manos sobre el pecho, inclinándose y rezando con devoción, aunque su cabeza se encontrara en otra parte.

Sentía la sangre agitársele de ira cada que recordaba la forma en la que había encontrado a su cuentacuentos la noche anterior, si hubiera llegado un poco más tarde habría resultado fatal. Se sentía tan mal que incluso habría querido torturar a aquellos que se atrevieron a ponerle la mano encima, no podía ser verdad que alguien lo hubiera tocado ¡Antes que él!

Y encima no podía decirle que se encontraba horriblemente celoso, sólo podía decirle que estaba fariseo porque le había desobedecido, en parte era completamente cierto, pero el coraje venía desde más adentro de su ser.

Desde darse cuenta que había comprado hermosas ropas de concubina sólo para él, que le había dejado la habitación de la torre mayor para que tuviera buena vista y no contento con eso había decidido irse del palacio. ¿Por qué?

No entendía cómo podía existir alguien que prefiriera volver a la pobreza que quedarse aquí… además, sus cuentos. ¡Esos malditos cuentos! ¡Lo envolvían, lo petrificaban y lo inutilizaban para hacer cualquier cosa! Había sido un completo error dejarle abrir la boca la noche anterior. Si no lo hubiera dejado hablar, él ya habría clavado sus colmillos en la tierna carne del cuello de ese mozuelo.

— ¿Majestad? — preguntó una voz áspera desde la puerta de la mezquita —. Hemos ido a su habitación, ya no se encontraba ahí.

— Me levante temprano ¿hay algún problema? — le contestó al guardia, haciendo la última reverencia para Alah y retirándose dando la espalda— ¿Requieren de mi ayuda?

— No, majestad, en realidad no. Pero fue usted quien nos pidió que pasáramos hoy a su habitación… para cumplir con la sentencia del joven que se atrevió a robarle. Para llevarlo a la horca.

Levi quiso desmayarse, tal vez no de una forma dramática, pero llevo su mano hasta la frente, se sobó las sienes con dolor de cabeza, no dormir le estaba causando terribles problemas de estrés y eso podía ser un problema a la larga, tal vez necesitaba cambiar el horario de sus conversaciones…

— Es verdad — afirmó el sultán—. Había decidido que consideraría lo de la sentencia en cinco días, pero ya han pasado tres y tengo la respuesta. De momento no requeriré sus servicios, he decidido mantenerlo con vida por tiempo indefinido y además lo he nombrado mi cuentacuentos…

— ¡Pero, majestad! Ese sucio ladrón, es una persona impura… usted es tan blanco, tan puro. No puede permitir que una persona así lo toque. Ese hombre, se atrevió a usar ropas de mujer, y se atrevió a robarle a usted ¿De verdad piensa pasar por alto esas acciones?

— No las pasaré por alto, condenaré a este joven a una vida contándome sus maravillosas historias, una condena bastante frágil que depende delicadamente de mi voluntad y mi estado de ánimo – contradijo el sultán saliendo de la mezquita y con el guardia pisándole los talones —. De todas maneras, no cuestiones mis órdenes, quiero que lo dejen en paz hasta nuevo aviso. Aunque… vigilen muy bien las salidas, es mi prisionero, no quiero que salga por las noches. O por cualquier hora, no quiero que salga, no quiero que huya ¿Han entendido?

— Sí, majestad.

Lo dejaron solo, unos segundos después el sultán se recargó contra la columna más próxima que tenía, definitivamente estaba cansado, no podía seguir diciendo esa clase de cosas tan a la ligera, se trataba de un poder mental que el cuento ejercía sobre él ¿Cómo era posible que una simple historia llenara tanto su alma de ansias? Quería conocer el final, quería escuchar al mozuelo hablar. No podía permitir que se fuera.

— ¿Majestad? — preguntó una sirvienta de cabello negro delicadamente atado por detrás de la cabeza —. Dígame ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Estoy un poco cansado. — contestó fríamente —. Iré a mi habitación, dormiré un par de horas. No quiero que nadie me moleste ¿Entendieron? Y despiértenme en cuanto sea la hora de la comida, bajo ninguna circunstancia quiero dormir más de tres horas…

— Por supuesto que sí, alteza — contestó la sirvienta y se retiró con una reverencia, a pasar las órdenes que el sultán personalmente le había dado.

Tenía tanto tiempo que él cómo rey no se tomaba un descanso, que le resultaba increíblemente extraño caminar sin su sequito por todas partes, él realmente estaba cansado, su mente daba vueltas había sido una noche agitada, una mañana más agitada. Su corazón y su cerebro daban vueltas, además no dejaba de pensar en la historia…

Ni en el joven que la contaba.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, él ya se había retirado, dejando a su paso solo una suave fragancia. Y trozos de tela que le habían sido arrancados la noche anterior, tan sensualmente mostrando ese delicado cuerpo, como se moría por tocarlo. Aun cuando anoche casi lo lograba…

— Tengo que dormir un poco. — dijo acostándose sobre su cama —. No puedo seguir con este ritmo de vida, tengo tantas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo…

La mullida cama lo recibió con entusiasmo y su cabello negro quedo regado por la almohada como la noche iluminada sobre la luna. Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su cabeza antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

— ¿Será que el muchacho del que se enamoró el Rey Rivaille seguirá en la castidad? — se preguntó en voz baja y luego sus párpados se quedaron cerrados, mientras pensaba.

"Tengo que preguntárselo cuando lo vea esta noche"

.

'' _ **En un arrebato de pasión declaróle al muchacho el estado de su corazón**_

 _ **y las ansias que sentía de estar con él a solas con mayor expansión''**_

 **[Mil y una noches, noche 584 y 584]**

.

— ¡Se lo dijiste todo! — gritó a medias el castaño cuando ya estaba de nuevo en su habitación arriba de la torre, el espacio redondo hacia que el sonido viajara con rapidez, el sol ya estaba calentando el lugar y Petra había corrido a cerrar las cortinas de gasa para que no se quemaran vivos.

— Ya te lo dije, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

— Pero, es que no lo entiendo ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Te dije que volvería! ¡Anoche quiso tundearme!

— Por supuesto que sabía que volverías, pero no lo entiendes, ven, déjame explicarte — Petra se sentó sobre la hermosa cama decorada con hilos de oro, él se sentó a su lado con el ceño fruncido – Cerca de las seis de la tarde, el sultán me pregunto por tu paradero. Como sabía que volverías le dije que no estaba muy segura, ¡Hubieras visto la cara que puso! Por un segundo pensé que iba a gritar tu nombre, luego me dijo que te buscaría… fue cuando me di cuenta de todo, si te buscaba y no te encontraba, habría problemas, después me volvería a preguntar y si yo le soltaba la verdad, después de eso, las cosas habrían ido aun peor. Entonces le conté todo, le dije dónde estabas… lo único que dijo fue, súbete a un caballo, vamos a buscarlo. Y gracias a Dios no tardamos en encontrarte. ¿Sabes lo que habría pasado si no te encontrábamos? ¡Te habrían violado! ¿Sabes que hubiese pasado después? ¡Él los habría matado a todos, después a ti!

El castaño se quedó callado escuchando las palabras de la aya, como siempre resultaban ser sinceras. Él estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que pudo haber pasado, y claramente fue su error confiar en esa mujer, que obviamente iba a sobreponer al sultán antes que a él. Así que sólo suspiró y se tiró en la cama.

— Él me nombro su cuenta cuentos.

— ¿Lo hizo? ¿No dijiste que anoche él quería…?

— Quería tundearme.

— No creo que quisiera hacer eso — murmuró con una ligera sonrisa —. Tal vez lo malinterpretarse.

— Él me ve como un niño, un niño que cometió un error, ¿Por qué no quería tundearme? Me lo dijo claramente, bájate los pantalones y ponte boca abajo.

Petra no quiso debatir contra esa infantil idea, probablemente el castaño sabía las intenciones del sultán para con él, pero las evadía a toda costa y no le cabía en la cabeza, como es que el sultán no había aun impuesto sus deseos, ante su voluntad. Pero tenía que ver con esos cuentos que él decía que le contaba…

— ¿Le cuentas cuentos? — preguntó Petra casualmente —. ¿Eso es lo que hacen? ¿La razón por la que el sultán no duerme en las noches?

— Sí, desde que lo conocí le sugerí entretenerlo como cuentista, él acepto — contó el castaño con naturalidad —. Desde ese día he pasado la noche en vela a su lado, contándole cuentos…

— ¿Hasta cuándo piensas contárselos?

— Bueno, ahora ya me ha nombrado su cuenta cuentos, supongo que debió servir de algo — murmuró el castaño hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada —. No sé cuánto tiempo vaya a extenderse esto, pero las cosas entre nosotros no han cambiado…

— ¿Las cosas no han cambiado? ¡Tienes idea de hace cuanto fue la última vez que él sultán salió en su caballo a rescatar a alguien personalmente! — Petra se levantó y comenzó a quitarle la ropa al joven, la ropa desgarrada y dejarlo en su linda ropa interior, esa incomoda lencería que tenía que usar al usar ropa de concubina.

— Él no quería salvarme, me salvó por casualidad. Aunque bueno, eso ya no importa igual ya no intentaré huir del palacio… — murmuró él cubriéndose con una sábana — ¿Serás mi aya ahora?

— Tendré que hablar con el sultán, ya que vives fuera del harem y tienes otro rol en este palacio. Necesito saber exactamente qué es lo que planeaba hacer contigo.

La muchacha se levantó y salió de la habitación no sin antes avisarle que ahora tenía más mudas de ropa para usar, que se iban a encontrar en uno de los armarios que estaban a lado del tocador con espejo. Que ya había quedado repleto de las joyas que había estado usando durante los últimos días.

Suspiró y tomó la almohada como si fuera una persona. El plan funcionaba, el sultán no lo asesinaría porque necesitaba oír el resto del cuento, tal y como él lo planeaba. Ahora ya había retrasado su muerte mucho más. Quizá el sultán olvidase pronto que quería matarlo por haberse robado un par de joyas, aunque sin ninguna razón su cara se puso infinitamente colorada al recordar al sultán…

Salvándole.

— ¿Por qué no me dejo ahí? Igual soy tan impuro para él… — murmuró y cerró los ojos. Las palabras de Petra llegaron a sus oídos de nuevo —. Ah, claro. A él no le gusta perder.

Después de eso se quedó dormido, sólo por un rato. No dormir por las noches estaba matándole, su cuerpo estaba débil y se sentía más ojeroso de lo normal. Tuvo sueños extraños, en donde su madre se aparecía sin razón alguna, su mejor amigo y el chico de la calle de al lado también salían en ese sueño, como si se despidiera de todos.

Cuando despertó, el sol aún estaba en lo alto del cielo. Abrió los ojos lentamente, se estaba cocinando, esa era una desventaja de esta habitación, el sol entraba tan directamente que eventualmente comenzabas a quemarte vivo, se quitó la sábana de encima quedando desnudo con la linda lencería encima, suspiró y se miró las manos.

— Tengo que comer algo…

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Era la voz del sultán. Corrió a cubrirse con la sábana mientras el hombre ya entraba por la puerta, deslizando la suave tela de gasa. Se le veía más descansado, y se había cambiado de ropa ¿Por qué tan de repente había venido a verlo?

— No estoy presentable — murmuró cuando él ya lo estaba mirando, todo medio cubierto con las sábanas —. Perdone, estaba dormido.

— Está bien, yo también dormí esta tarde… pero, me estaba preguntando…

— ¡Oh! ¿Petra ya habló con usted?

El pelinegro recorrió el cuerpo del joven, sus piernas sensuales caían por los costados de la cama y podía apreciar parte de los glúteos, rodeados por finos hilos de lencería, sus hombros y sus brazos cubiertos de cierto tono rojizo. Parte de su cintura, su pecho… incluso podía ver ese… pequeño pezón.

— Ammm… no — dijo completamente distraído —. No la he visto en lo absoluto, ¿Necesitabas que hablara con ella?

Se deslizó cerca de la cama un poco, a lo que él rápidamente se cubrió todo el cuerpo, con la sábana. Se sonrojó enormemente al darse cuenta que estaba mostrándole al sultán más de la piel que normalmente le mostraba.

— No, es sólo que ella me dijo que hablaría con usted… ¿A qué vino?

— Es mi palacio — contestó rápidamente un poco ofendido —. Puedo estar donde se me antoje.

— Ah, perdone… no quería ofenderle ni nada. — murmuró él moviendo las manos y por accidente dejando caer la suave tela que cubría su cuerpo —. Perdone, no mire…

El sultán a mucho pesar y con un poco de excitación se dio la vuelta. Quería mirar, sólo había tenido un par de segundos para apreciar ese hermoso cuerpo, incluso había olvidado a que había venido. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué era lo que quería decirle? Hacia bastante calor.

— Sólo vengo a decirte que, hare unas remodelaciones en la habitación que elegiste, esta es demasiado pequeña y ahora que tienes un puesto en mi palacio, quiero que estés cómodo… hace calor aquí. ¿No te gustaría elegir otra?

— Es que me gusta la vista — contestó él levantándose y usando la sabana como única ropa que lo cubriera — Tal vez cortinas y una puerta de madera… un baño. No quería pedírselo, pero tengo que usar el baño de abajo y es bastante incomodo ir hasta allá.

— De acuerdo — comentó el rey aun sin bajar su excitación —. Entonces traeré a los arquitectos para que la mejoren, ahora… debo irme, hablaré con Petra. Gracias por decírmelo, nos veremos en la cena.

— Gracias a usted — comentó él cuándo lo vio salir.

Después que se encontró completamente solo, dejo caer la sábana por su cuerpo, de nuevo se quedó desnudo y se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración, pasó la mano por su cuerpo de manera inconsciente y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente erizado, cada parte de su cuerpo.

— Maldición… ¡Por Alah! ¿Acaso ese sultán es realmente un humano?

.

'' _ **A la luz de la luna, en una blanca estera, e inspirados por la hermosura de la noche, clara y serena, pusiéronse a cantar y beber, penetrados de un íntimo gozo, tan perfecto que llegaba al embeleso''**_

 **[Mil y una noches, noche 584 y 584]**

 _ **.**_

— ¿Quería verme amo? — preguntó Petra haciendo reverencia, se encontraban en la sala del trono del palacio, un lugar concurrido de cortesanos y gente, él estaba sentado mirando pergaminos sin detenerse cuando la aya se acercó y se quedó en el piso.

— ¿No querías hablar conmigo? — preguntó el sultán levantando la vista de los pergaminos —. Ya casi son las seis, pensaba tomar un descanso para cenar. Terminaremos con esto mañana.

Los cortesanos y consejeros se apartaron para dejar pasar al sultán, la aya le siguió el paso por detrás mientras olisqueaba un poco el perfume que el sultán se había puesto, aunque era una fragancia un poco rara, más bien parecía que el sultán había pasado un rato con las concubinas.

— ¿Estuvo en el harem? — preguntó Petra caminando por entre los arcos.

— ¿Eso te importa? Estuve ahí, un rato… tenía que sacar mis frustraciones.

— ¿Tiene que ver con el muchacho? — preguntó la aya mirando al sultán, esta se detuvo cerca del jardín de naranjos —. Perdone mi insolencia…

— ¿Querías hablar de él? ¿Verdad? Sólo dime lo que tengas que decir, ya me estoy cansando.

Petra suspiró, el sultán había estado más irritable últimamente, por lo general era alguien eficiente y calmado, todos lo respetaban, pero a raíz de sus encuentros con el chico, de alguna manera estaba más distraído y menos enérgico. Sabia las razones.

— Me parece extraño que a pesar de que tengan sólo tres días de convivir, usted ya le haya dado un lugar privilegiado en su palacio. Incluso un lugar fuera del harem.

— No es raro. — contestó secamente —. Es mi cuenta cuentos, créeme no lo entiendes porque no lo has escuchado narrar. Ni lo escucharas, pero no debes de preocuparte, no voy a perder la cabeza, sigue condenado a muerte. Los cuentos son un entretenimiento, pero no funcionan para siempre. Tarde o temprano me cansaré y veremos cómo nos arreglamos.

Petra se quedó callada, no entendía esa actitud. Se trataba de un muchacho, tampoco lo quería muerto, pero sencillamente no comprendía como un par de cuentos podían dejar al sultán tan prendado de su compañía.

— Oh, y necesito que mandes a los arquitectos a su habitación, les he solicitado algunas modificaciones. También me interesa que lleves ropa nueva, para él. Y arréglalo esta noche, quiero cenar con él.

— Pero, señor…

— Obedece.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta, hizo una reverencia y se alejó rápidamente de donde estaba el sultán, ahora tenía que seguir sus órdenes inmediatamente y arreglar al castaño. En cuanto al sultán, este se quedó parado en el jardín por un rato más, no se sentía frustrado, después de todo había pasado un rato en el harem, unas cuantas concubinas después ya se sentía mucho más relajado.

Esperó pacientemente haciendo diversas actividades mientras llegaba la hora de la cena, primero tendría que soportarla con sus demás cortesanos, pero después, por fin podría escuchar el resto del cuento.

Como de costumbre el salón del comedor estaba perfectamente tapizado de sirvientes y de hermosa y deliciosa comida jugosa. Los cortesanos rodeaban la larga alfombra donde los alimentos habían sido colocados, se reían y comían, el sultán tomó su respectivo asiento en la parte de la cabecera, todos hicieron su reverencia y comenzaron a comer lentamente.

Más allá se encontraba una alfombra pequeña y apartada, tenía comida, pero estaba vacía. Hasta que él se presentó en la puerta principal acompañada de Petra que lo guiaba con un poco de incertidumbre. Era obvio que él no podía comer en la misma mesa que el sultán, así que tenía una mesa donde se suponía iban las mujeres.

Los cortesanos dejaron de comer al verlo en la puerta. Era bello, bellísimo. Con esas preciosas ropas de seda azul, pantalones deslizándose por las caderas mostrando un precioso y perfecto abdomen adornado con cadenas de platas. Un bello top que se elevaba por su cuello y cruzaba por detrás de este, encima un velo de color azul e hilos de plata. Todo en tela semitransparente. Sin dejar atrás la hermosa joyería de sus manos, su cabeza y su cuello. Resultaba increíble no mirarlo.

Los ojos verdes se posaron en los del sultán y rápidamente hizo una reverencia colocando su frente en el piso, el sultán lo miro, después asintió. Fue dirigido hasta su apartada mesa y comenzó a comer solitariamente. Los demás cortesanos continuaron comiendo, dirigiendo miradas furtivas al mozuelo.

— Pero que hermoso prostituto, alteza — le dijo uno de los hombres del consejo real — ¿Lo ha invitado para presumírnoslo?

— No es un prostituto — corrigió el sultán mirando al joven —. Se trata de mi cuentacuentos, está bajo sentencia. Lo he traído porque quiero escuchar una de sus historias.

— En ese caso, porque no traerlo aquí para que nos deleite con una…

— De momento conservaré ese privilegio sólo para mí — el sultán soltó esto como última palabra y toda la gente continúo comiendo, él también los imito, pero sin dejar de mirar al mozo.

El otro parecía ofendido por tener que estar en una mesa apartada, pero no había anda que se pudiese hacer al respecto, tendría que resignarse. Su lugar en este palacio no era como mujer ni como hombre, simplemente era él. El cuentacuentos, que estaba desplazando su sentencia a niveles desconocidos.

Durante toda la cena él no pudo apartar sus ojos del muchacho, como era posible que una persona que ni siquiera fuera del sexo femenino se viera tan bien en esas ropas preciosas, de mujer. Después de un rato donde casi todo el mundo ya había terminado de comer, Petra entró a la habitación con cara preocupada.

El sultán la miró.

— Majestad debo darle un anuncio importante.

— ¿Tan importante es que no puedo terminar de comer? — dijo el sultán levantándose y al ver que el castaño no dejaba de mirarlo tragó saliva — ¿Puedes decirlo aquí?

— Preferiría hacerlo en privado — contestó Petra en apenas un susurro, entonces el sultán asintió y salió con la muchacha por la puerta principal —. Es algo de suma importancia, majestad.

El castaño muchacho notó las miradas curiosas de todos los del consejo sobre él. Se habían quedado mirándole ahora que por fin el sultán había abandonado la sala. Seguro era por su ropa, por su posición, por lo que sea. Pero la incomodidad no tardó en aparecer, cuando menos se dio cuenta algunos de ellos ya estaban murmurando sobre él.

Intentó no darle vueltas al asunto, y pensar en lo que Petra habría querido decirle al sultán, aunque no podía ocurrírsele nada interesante.

Cuando el sultán volvió al comedor, su rostro seguía imperturbable como siempre. No le miró, siguió caminando por el lugar sin prestar atención a nada y sin dar aviso de aquella noticia tan importante que le habían dado. Cuando se hubo sentado miró a todos los consejeros, y luego carraspeo.

— Les pediré que me dejen solo. La hora de la cena ha terminado.

Tan pronto mencionó estas palabras todos se levantaron y los sirvientes comenzaron a llevarse los restos de comida, dejando en su lugar un poco de vino y frutas para que el sultán degustara ya terminada su comida fuerte. El castaño también se levantó.

— Tú no, tú quédate.

Todos le miraron nuevamente, como si no llamara suficiente la atención. La gente salió en silencio y los dejaron solos.

— Acérate aquí — ordenó el sultán.

Él suspiró y caminó con pasos semi danzantes hasta su lado. Tomó asiento justo donde se le había indicado. El sultán sirvió un poco de vino en su copa y también en la de él.

— Puedes tomar, si quieres. Pero con moderación.

— ¿Está molesto? — preguntó con cortesía.

— No en realidad ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — no estaba molesto, pero el castaño era perspicaz.

— Sacó a todos los consejeros, y me dejó aquí, me pidió que bebiera con usted. ¿Querrá que comencemos con los cuentos más temprano esta noche?

— Eso es exactamente lo que quiero… por favor, cuéntame. ¿Qué paso con el Rey después de que inicio con su viaje?

El castaño medio sonrió, tomó su copa de vino y se la llevó a los labios, estiró las piernas y sus tobilleras de plata resonaron. El sultán no le apartó la vista de encima en ningún momento. Por fin el castaño se acomodó, sonrió y comenzó a relatar el cuento, otra noche más.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! ¡Cómo están! Yo he estado muy bien, tenía ganas de escribir AN, pero no había podido porque tenía que actualizar otros fics, disculpen lo corto del capítulo. Ya se vienen cosas muy interesantes, espero que les siga gustando el fic.

Nos leemos muy pronto. Si quieren _agréguenme_ a  mi face Magi Allie, subo avisos sobre las historias y yaoi gratis.

Gracias por leerme y nos leemos pronto bebes.

Minha Sg: Eren fue rescatado por su amor, ¡en este capítulo se resuelven las intrigas! Gracias por leer.

Nanao himura: Ay mi niña miles de gracias, y que crees si utilice el cuento que me dijiste así que básicamente este capítulo va dedicado para ti. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y muchas gracias. Fuiste la única colaboración, ya que no funciono el plan ahora la historia seguirá mi ritmo jaja.

Amor Fujoshi: OMG jaja que bueno que te haya encantado, espero que con esto te siga atrapando. Gracias por dejar tu bello review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **ARABIAN NIGHTS**

 **-**  
 **「** **CAPÍTULO 4** **」**

 _" **Ningún hombre debe mirar a las partes privadas de otro hombre, y dos hombres no deben dormir en la misma cama bajo una misma manta. Quien lo haga quedará prendado y no habrá manera de salvarle"**_

 _ **.**_

 **[Despedida de Mahoma]**

 **.**

 **HISTORIA DE LOS CUATRO CAMINOS**

— La primera prueba que el preste Erwin le puso al rey Errante, probablemente fue la prueba más difícil por la que tuvo que pasar, porque ni siquiera su amigo y ahora fiel acompañante Farlan podía ayudarlo con tan difícil decisión.

''Habían pasado caminando mucho tiempo, hasta llegar a una parte que desconocían completamente, los caminos se habían tornado enredaditos, los árboles se habían convertido en enormes patas de elefantes gigantes y la vegetación cubría todo el cielo hasta que te dejaba completamente ciego. Casi podían asegurar que se habían internado en la selva alejada y desconocida, donde los animales extraños ya los acechaban mientras inútilmente seguían buscando el camino para llegar al preste Juan.

— ¡¿Es qué ahora será imposible continuar con nuestro camino sin saber las respuestas?! — se quejó el antiguo ermitaño —. Necesitamos saber la verdad sobre qué dirección seguir.

Pero no sabían que se trataba de una prueba que el mismo Erwin les había puesto sentado desde su trono. Se carcajeaba al verlos perdidos, pues ni, aunque lo intentaran los hombres lograrían encontrar el camino hasta él, y mientras lo intentaban él podía entretenerse.

— ¿Qué es lo que ahora debemos hacer para poder acercarnos más a aquel que es nuestro camino? — se preguntó el rey Rivaille.

Entonces a lo lejos pudieron mirar un hermoso camino que se partía en cuatro secciones, en ese lugar la tierra era firme y los árboles se apartaban para dejar ver el hermosos y blanco cielo, desde donde aseguraban que alguien los estaba observando. Se acercaron cada vez más a los cuatro caminos, cuando los vieron bien se dieron cuenta que había cada color por uno de estos. El camino amarillo le hablo al rey.

— Por favor sígueme a mí, yo te llevaré al lugar que perteneces — le suplicó con voz tímida y dulce.

— No le hagas caso — dijo el camino verde —. Es un estafador, mi camino es el correcto, ven por aquí.

— ¿Acaso harás caso a ese camino? — se burló el camino negro —. No le sigas el juego, que yo por encima de todos soy el correcto.

— Eso es mentira, sólo quieren engañarte, sigue mi camino que yo te llevaré donde perteneces — le suplicó el camino rojo.

El rey se sentía aún más confundido de lo que estaba antes, todos los caminos le hablaban al mismo tiempo y le resultó imposible dirigirse por ninguno de ellos. Pero no tenía más opciones, así que cuando miró a su amigo este sólo lo apartó para que pudiera comentarle que es lo que a continuación haría.

— Debemos enviar un espía — le explicó Farlan —. Así hasta el final del camino, para que nos diga que hay al final y de esa manera sabremos qué camino seguir.

— Pero, no podemos mandar a nadie y ninguno puede ir ¿A quién podremos enviar?

En ese momento se apareció por entre la maleza un pequeño mapache de color café con una gran patata en la boca, tenía unos ojos melosos y una mirada pérdida y atenta, se quedó confundida cuando vio a los dos humanos y casi se pone a correr cuando el rey la pilló por la cola.

— Déjenme, déjenme ¡Que yo no les he hecho nada!

— ¿Cómo te llamas animal de la selva?

—Me llamo Sasha y soy un mapache, ¿Qué quieren de mi para que me dejen en paz? — pidió, el rey la dejo en el piso y le tomó de la oreja explicándole exactamente lo que quiera que hiciera —¿Sólo eso? ¡Qué fácil entonces no me tardo!

La mapache se fue corriendo por el camino rojo, el rey pegó bien la oreja. 'Aquí no hay nada' gritó la mapache, después se fue por el camino verde y gritó lo mismo, después tomo el camino amarillo y volvió a gritar. Finalmente llegó al camino negro y un grito desgarrador se escuchó en unos segundos '¡Es este!' gritó la animalita y regresó corriendo para esconderse.

En ese momento el rey y Farlan supieron que terminando el camino negro finalmente se encontraba el sirviente del preste Juan que los guiaría hasta su hogar, que la mapacha lo había mordido para asegurarse de que era una persona de verdad. Y lo habían conseguido… ahora… tenían que… llegar hasta donde se encontraba''

El castaño tenía la copa de vino en la mano, pero se tambaleaba y el contenido se derramaba por los lados, aunque ya era la tercera copa, ya no importaba mucho si no se la terminaba. Apenas y había podido terminar de balbucear las últimas palabras, su rostro estaba rojo por el alcohol y su velo se había deslizado por sus hombros, ahora estaba con sus manos sobre la alfombra y con la cabeza trastabillando sin dejar de mirarle.

El sultán tragó saliva, quiso hablar y preguntar que si había terminado. Había pasado mucho tiempo bebiendo juntos y escuchando la historia, ahora él estaba completamente ebrio y cansado… estaba cabeceando, pero aun así tuvo la voluntad de inclinarse contra su cara. Mirándole fijamente con sus labios entreabiertos y cubiertos de vino color uva.

Con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

El muchacho soltó una risa atontada y ladeó la cabeza un poco cuando sonrió.

—Me gustan sus labios… me gustan mucho.

Levantó la mano para tocarlos con el dedo índice y dejarlo justo en medio como si quisiera silenciar al pelinegro, sin embargo, el dedo sólo resbaló de su rostro.

Sólo sintió cuando el castaño ya estaba profundamente dormido, con la mejilla recargada sobre la alfombra y las manos estratégicamente colocadas. El lugar tenía un ligero olor a vino que el sultán no pudo dejar pasar, tal vez para ser la primera vez que el cuentacuentos tomaba se había comportado de buena manera. Sin embargo, había cedido al sueño apenas y el cuento terminó.

Eso era una desventaja si se trataba de amenizar una fiesta o una reunión, pero como no tenía planes de ese estilo para el mozuelo, no tenia de que preocuparse. Aunque sería una buena idea entrenarlo para poder resistir más ante ciertas situaciones que pudieran desarrollarse mientras se quedaba en el palacio.

Esa afirmación y la suave respiración del chico dejaron pensando al sultán. Ya había quedado confirmado que el castaño tenía un lugar en el palacio, un lugar medianamente respetable y había mandado a los arquitectos a hacer las modificaciones pertinentes a la habitación que el menor había elegido, como se consideraba a sí mismo una persona prudente, era el momento de hablar con alguien sobre la estadía del mozo.

Pero ahora estaba demasiado cansado y no tenía tan mal corazón como para dejarlo durmiendo sobre la alfombra rodeado de fruta ya incomestible y el olor a vino. Meditó el cargarlo hasta su propia habitación… no había nadie a su alrededor que pudiera discriminarlo por haber sucumbido ante esta acción. Así que se lo hecho encima y acunó sus piernas sobre su pecho.

Después de que hubiese llegado a la puerta y antes de que pudiera llegar al pasillo que lo llevaría a las escaleras laterales, su aya Petra apareció con las manos ocupadas. Le dirigió al sultán una mirada de preocupación y se colocó a su lado. El sultán no se detuvo a mirarla y siguió su recorrido hasta los aposentos reales.

—Petra — la llamó tras un prolongado silencio — ¿Tienes algo que decir?

—No debería cargarlo tan desvergonzadamente, la gente puede ponerse hablar. Tiene suerte que no haya nadie por aquí… pero debería ser más cuidados con su trato hacia ese mozo.

Levi rodó los ojos y comenzó a subir los escalones de mármol, los vitrales alumbraban su camino y pintaban las paredes de hermosos colores azules y amarillos. Petra lo seguía por detrás, aun con el reproche bailándole en la comisura de la boca.

—Los sirvientes pueden hablar todo lo que quieran, no estoy infringiendo ninguna regla y hago gala de mi amabilidad — se defendió el sultán—. Si quieres hablar de lo que me comentaste anoche, no tengo ganas. Debo ir a rezar después de dejarlo en mi cuarto… ¿Los arquitectos están en el suyo?

—Han estado trabajando desde que la petición fue hecha, sultán. —explicó Petra

El sultán llegó hasta el pasillo principal y con este camino hasta llegar a su enorme habitación que tenía la vista principal de todo el reino, tan sólo por unas torres alejada de la que el castaño había elegido. Aunque realmente dudaba que el castaño fuera a pasar mucho de su tiempo en esa habitación, ahora que le había asignado una tarea formal.

— ¿Majestad, que va a hacer con él? — le preguntó Petra abriendo la puerta del cuarto para que el pasara sin problemas.

De alguna manera Levi había estado evitando contestar esa pregunta, por la sencilla razón de la inseguridad. Pero ahora, que había dejado al joven sobre su cama y había observado con delicadeza como su cuerpo se hundía entre la cantidad desorbitante de colchas y cojines de sedas finas y hermosos bordados, no pudo pensar si no en la única opción y la que él más anhelaba.

— Me quedaré con él… es decir, él se quedará en el palacio. Forma parte de mi grupo de entretenimiento —que era realmente un grupo muy reducido y sin las comodidades que el mozo tenía—. Ya que va a vivir en el palacio, debes enseñarle todo sobre él. Quiero que lo eduques, se su aya, así como eres la mía.

— ¿No pensará llevarlo con las concubinas…? —se espantó Petra al pensar que el sultán estaba pidiéndole que le enseñara lo que esas mujeres aprendían diariamente.

Levi se había quedado sentado a los pies de la cama, mirando el cuerpo dormido del castaño. Pero cuando escucho esta extraña pregunta miró a Petra con enfado, realmente no era lo que había pedido… si bien él debía aprender todo sobre etiquetas y danzas, no era una concubina. Se trataba de un muchacho que lo entretenía contándole cuentos, ¿Por qué era tan difícil para todos asimilar eso?

— No lo juntes con ellas y menos ahora — le dijo Levi con reproche — Él tendrá sus clases individuales, enséñale todo lo que los hombres deben de saber… pero también todas las gracias que una mujer posee.

— ¡Será muy complicado para la gente en el palacio! ¡No sabrán cómo tratarle! Se trata de un joven no de una muchacha…

—No te estoy preguntando sobre aquello. De hecho, eso es mi decisión —Levi sintió molestia al ver que Petra no se limitaba sólo a asentir, no estaba y nunca estaría acostumbrado a que alguien le cuestionara sus acciones. Sobre todo, si se trataba de las personas que le interesaban.

— ¿Mantiene interés sexual sobre él? – le preguntó Petra con mucha soltura.

— No seas imprudente, este muchacho me cuenta cuentos. Un entretenimiento muy sencillo que no cualquiera puede hacer, y aunque lo intentaran no poseerían su gracia. Sin embargo, es una actividad muy voluble, algún día me aburriré y él no podrá hacer nada… tendré que dejarle ir o matarle. Pero hasta que ese momento llegue, quiero que lo pase lo mejor posible. Se lo ha ganado…

Petra se quedó callada meditando las palabras del sultán, se trataban de verdades absolutas. Si el sultán no estaba manteniendo relaciones con el joven y lo único que quería era tenerlo bien y educado dentro de su propio ambiente no habría ningún problema, además de que claro se trataba de un mozo con atribuciones a jovencita, eso lo haría difícil para la gente en el palacio, al menos hasta que el sultán se aburriera de él…

Pero, al ver como el sultán se quedaba embelesado mirando al joven de graciosa figura… Petra supo que faltarían mil noches antes de que eso pasara.

— La gente hablará… — murmuró Petra.

El sultán volvió a silenciarla con una mirada. Pero después la apartó, no quería seguir discutiendo cosas sin sentido, ya había dado órdenes y si había alguien que se opusiera lo mandaría a la horca sin ningún reparo. Su palabra era absoluta.

— Llama al consejo y a los cortesanos, diles que llegaré en unos minutos y nos pondremos a discutir sobre los temas del estado que dejamos pendientes la vez pasada…

Petra asintió y se retiró del lugar sin darle la espalda al sultán, aun cuando se tratará de una orden y estaba muy sacada de sí misma por la actitud que tomaba el sultán, tenía que hablar con alguien antes de acatar aquellas nuevas órdenes, aunque ya sabía que algo así terminaría sucediendo. Por eso ya le había dicho al joven que muy pronto sabrían su destino.

Ahora había que educarlo.

Levi se quedó callado en la habitación por un rato más, no precisamente estaba mirando al castaño, pero si, lo estaba mirando y mucho. ¿Estaría cómodo aquí acostado? Levi deslizó sus manos sin malicia por la piel del brazo del castaño, las pulseras estaban clavándose en su piel, decidió que era correcto quitarle de encima los ornamentos.

Comenzó por quitarle los brazaletes y las pulseras, también las cadenas que unían sus joyas al cuello y los collares. Después la tiara de piedras preciosas y apartó de su cabeza el velo vaporoso que cubría su suave cabello. Vio la suavidad de su pecho y sus hermosas clavículas, pero no desistió en quitar los seguros del top y apartarlo lentamente del pecho del muchacho…

Dejando expuesto su cuerpo perfecto.

Tragó saliva al ver los pezones del joven, ahora erectos por el contacto con el aire frio del exterior. Definitivamente tenía que hacer que esas dos pronunciaciones rosas fueran perforadas. Tenía que ser como las hermosas damas que demostraban la belleza de sus dones adornándolas con piedras preciosas. Sólo de imaginar a él mostrando su gracia forrada de dos argollas de oro lo hizo salivar… aquellas tetillas las bañaría en diamantes sólo para que resaltaran más para él.

Deslizó los dedos hasta su ombligo y luego al cinturón del pantalón semi abierto de las piernas, holgado y casi transparente. Lo apartó dejando que la tela transparente rodeará sus piernas por completo y ya no hubiera nada que lo cubriera de sus ojos. Después apartó también la gasa de las piernas del joven y se quedó quieto mirando atentamente las hermosas piernas del castaño.

No se trataba simplemente de un par de hermosas piernas, largas y amoldadas a la perfección. Eran más que eso. No eran delgadas, porque había carne ahí para agarrar, unas hermosas pantorrillas adornadas con brazaletes en los tobillos — que también fueron quitados por el sultán—, y unos muslos perfectamente armonizados con su altura y su proporción. Pero después se encontraban aquellos trozos de tela que delineaban el final de sus glúteos y el inicio de la cadera.

La lencería más hermosa y curiosamente delicada que había admirado y además era tan delgada. Levi colocó un dedo sobre la tela, el dedo meñique, sólo para comprobar que ni si quiera tenía el grosor de este, se trataban de viles hebras adornadas con pedrería que comenzaban en sus glúteos, se perdían en medio y resaltaban a los costados. Para después cubrir perfectamente bien ahí donde el castaño aún era un chico…

Con tal cuerpo era casi imposible adivinarlo.

Pero si te acercabas a ese lugar, aun brillaba la hermosura de la virilidad, contrastando con la belleza graciosa de su figura.

Ahora estaba completamente desnudo.

No pudo resistirse a bajar sus labios y colocarlos sobre la lencería que pasaba por la cintura, rozar esa caliente y dorada piel acaramelada. Sus labios eran fríos comparados con la calidez que el muchacho expiraba en esa cadera suya.

Si quisiera podía tomarlo ahí mismo. Pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía que retirarse inmediatamente. Negar el deseo que ese cuerpo le provocaba sólo con mirarle. Y aun tenia ropa encima, no podía imaginarse como seria verlo sin nada… sin absolutamente nada encima.

Su estómago se retorció y tomó una de las sábanas para ponérsela encima y alejar cualquier mirada perversa de él. Se levantó airoso y salió de la habitación dejando al chico adormilado y desnudo sobre la cama, no pudo resistirse y había terminado por lamer su ombligo antes de irse.

 _ **.**_

 _'' **Cuando un hombre se monta otro hombre, el trono de Dios, tiembla''**_

 **[El Hadith]**

 _ **.**_

Cuando el sultán estuvo sentado en la sala de trono, con todos sus cortesanos alrededor y el consejo mirando los pergaminos, por fin se sintió un poco más relajado, tenía la mente concentrada en sus asuntos políticos, su hermoso reino y su pueblo que le amaba como al casi Dios que suponían que era. La brisa fresca que entraba le enfriaba el rostro mientras que la alfombra que cubría todo el gran salón — y que era la alfombra más grande del palacio —, daba una sensación cálida que contrastaba perfectamente.

Había estado rezando y se había bañado, había desayunado y ahora estaba comenzando su nuevo día lleno de tranquilidad. Hasta que vio a la pelinaranja entrar por la puerta principal de la sala de trono y mirarle con los ojos llenos de inconformidad y preguntas. El sultán rodó los ojos y dejo que ella se inclinara frente a él y comenzara a hablar.

— ¿Ya has hecho lo que te he ordenado?

— Ya he comenzado con todos los preparativos, pero no puedo evitar sentirme preocupada por la situación majestad. — Petra levantó la cabeza y dejo de reverenciarle —. Vuestro comportamiento no se asemeja al que yo haya visto jamás en usted y eso me pone a pensar en su seguridad y la del reino.

— ¿Acaso él te desagrada?

— ¡No! — gritó rápidamente agitando las manos —. No se trata de eso, mi deber es no mezclar mis relaciones con los asuntos diplomáticos y tengo razones para decir que la situación es complicada.

— ¿Qué situación si me pudieras explicar? No he descuidado mis deberes, ni me he convertido en un tirano… según como yo lo veo las cosas se encuentran igual que antes. Estas haciendo un escándalo por un mozo que tarde o temprano tendrá que irse.

— Yo no soy la única que piensa lo mismo — se puso la mano en el pecho —. En realidad básicamente he sido influenciada, las personas hablan y ven sus acciones. Está en la mira todo el tiempo, no puede dejarse guiar por sus deseos de ese modo. No es sobre usted o como lo trate a él, es exactamente sobre él… las personas lo consideran desagradable.

— ¿Desagradable? — por fin Levi bajó su pergamino, miró a la aya. Estaba desviando la mirada — ¿Quién es el que ha dicho eso? Creo que si alguien tiene algo que decir puede venir a decírmelo a la cara y no hay razones para preocuparse, Petra. Ya se acostumbrarán a su presencia, porque no pienso dejarle ir.

Petra se quedó callada, sabía que era mala idea intentar dialogar con el sultán, pero se había quedado sin opciones y ahora realmente tendría que seguir las ordenes de quien se lo había suplicado, además ya lo había intentado todo. No había forma en la que el sultán cambiara su actitud sobre el muchacho o simplemente reconsiderara lo sospechoso que era el joven castaño.

— Fue su madre. — admitió Petra bajando la mirada —. Ella es quien tiene todas esas inseguridades.

El sultán no tuvo más opción que cerrar los ojos y asentir. No sabía porque no le sorprendía, pero realmente ya comenzaba a pensar que tenía un par de días desde la llegada del nuevo inquilino y ella no se había aparecido para revisar el asunto con sus propios ojos. Era impropio de ella dejar que el sultán tomara decisiones propias en cuanto a sus intereses personales, sin embargo, él no podía darse el lujo de darle las decisiones a ella.

— Si ella tiene algo que decir, puede venir a verme personalmente. La escucharé atentamente como siempre lo hago…

Entonces Petra se sintió liberada, ya no tenía que preocuparse por el asunto, ahora las dos partes disconformes tendrían una reunión y ella podía comenzar con sus deberes de educar al nuevo inquilino, esperando que el sultán tomara su decisión rápidamente. Ahora tendría que ir a buscar a la madre del sultán y alentarla a hablar con su propio hijo.

 **.**

 _" **¿Cometéis una indecencia que ninguna criatura ha cometido antes? Ciertamente, por concupiscencia, os llegáis a los hombres en lugar de llegaros a las mujeres. ¡Sí, sois un pueblo inmoderado!"**_

 **[Corán 7:80-84]**

 _ **.**_

Cuando se despertó apenas era medio día, había tenía oportunidad de dormir casi toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana. Aunque según sus recuerdos ahora mismo debía encontrarse en la alfombra del comedor, pero ahora permanecía en la habitación del sultán.

No quería sorprenderse sin embargo terminó por hacerlo. "Me ha traído cargando de nuevo"… la ropa de su cuerpo había desaparecido, salvo por la lencería "¡Incluso me ha cambiado!" sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo borgoña que se extendió por toda su cara y sus orejas. No era la primera vez que el sultán lo veía casi desnudo, pero casi pudo recordar como sus manos habrían que tenido que tocarlo para dejarle así.

Se quitó la sábana de seda de encima y se desperezó, no podía andar desnudo por la habitación del sultán, pero no veía ninguna ropa preparada, así que pensó que debía ponerse la misma del día anterior. Pero cuando se levantó de la cama había una canasta con una muda nueva y muy bien arreglada.

— Un color nuevo… — murmuró extrayendo la ropa. Esta vez no era algo tan elaborado como sus ropas azules de la noche anterior.

Era un top con mangas que cubrían todas sus costillas y también sus hombros, tenía un bordado dorado en toda la orilla. Un largo velo de seda que se ajustó a la cabeza con una diadema de rubíes encima y una tiara de monedas que colgaban en su frente. Era un velo larguísimo y redondeado al final. No era tan volátil como los otros, pero se arrastraba.

Lo realmente diferente era la faldilla. Esta vez se trataba de una falda con abertura en las piernas y no un pantalón con tobillos ajustados. Como siempre se colocó un protector de seda sobre sus partes íntimas que le llegaba casi bajo el muslo, para que las telas transparentes no mostraran sus más bellos dotes.

Era bastante volátil y dejaba ver parte del cinturón que lo cubría. Mostraba sus piernas, y todo estaba hermosamente entintado en rosa pálido. Se colocó más de los pocos ornamentos que le habían dejado. Unos hermosos zapatos que mostraba sus empeines y de punta respingada. Dos tobilleras anchas de oro y piedras rojas. Así como dos brazaletes ligeros que contoneaban las monedas que de ellos colgaban.

Ya estaba completamente vestido cuando notó su apetito voraz, normalmente Petra se encargaba de traerle la comida en cuanto se levantará, pero ella no estaba ahí y él no podía simplemente ir a buscar comida por su cuenta.

Tampoco podía morir de hambre.

Guardó toda la ropa que le habían quitado en la misma cesta y abrió la puerta de la habitación rápidamente. No conocía aun el palacio, pero conocía las rutas que hasta ahora había tenido que tomar, sabía que si llegaba a las escaleras después estas abrirían a un hermoso pasillo que daba a un jardín.

En ese jardín había hermosos árboles frutales. Probablemente pudiera tomar un poco de la fruta madura y comerla hasta que Petra o el sultán le ordenaran que comiera algo más formal.

— Voy a tener que correr… — no quería cruzarse con nadie durante el camino — ¡Alah, cuida de mí!

Y con el brazo extendido se aventuró al exterior de la habitación. No había nadie cerca o a la distancia, así que no hubo manera de detenerlo cuando se lanzó corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada de las escaleras marmoleadas. Bajó levantándose la falda y dejando que el velo que le cubría toda la espalda se arrastrara por los escalones.

Ya casi había llegado al final de las escaleras cuando pudo vislumbrar el hermoso jardín, la gente que estaba no se encontraba muy cerca y parecían metidos en sus asuntos. Sólo le faltaban un par de zancadas para llegar hasta sus alimentos.

— ¡Bien! Casi lo he logrado. Toma eso Jean, él es demasiado gordo para no ser notado…

Dio un paso enfrente para llegar al pasillo, pero se detuvo de inmediato cuando escuchó las voces que provenían de una parte más alejada del pasillo. Se agazapó en donde estaban los escalones y se cubrió la boca. No se trataba de cualquier voz, era la voz de alguien que jamás había escuchado. Y que tenía una voz firme y potente.

—… Después de tres días, eso es lo que he tenido que esperar para que me permita verle. — parecía que hablaba con alguien, pero nadie más contestaba —. No hay manera con ese muchacho, a veces me canso de esperar sus favores.

Las personas siguieron caminando, él manejaba sus respiraciones como si un soplido fuera a delatarle. Cuando por fin quienes hablaban habían llegado frente a las escaleras y siguieron caminando como si no se hubieran fijado en nada más que lo que tenían enfrente, él abrió la boca con sorpresa.

¿Quién era esa persona?

Su apariencia daba a entender que no era alguien normal, era descomunalmente agraciada, enfundada en una larga falda negra y una túnica que cubría todo su cabello y su torso, del mismo color negro y la oscuridad profunda de la noche. Tenía el rostro blanco como el mármol y los ojos afilados como dos trozos de carbón. Era un contraste entre lo blanco de su piel y la negrura de sus ropas y sus cabellos.

Detrás de ella venían tres mujeres vestidas con sencillos trajes de color avellana. La ayudaban a caminar y no decían nada mientras hablaban. Tenían la cabeza completamente cubierta y también traían un velo encima de sus bocas. La mujer había continuado hablando, pero repentinamente se detuvo.

Se tapó la boca y se alejó un escalón más para evitar ser percibido por aquella extraña mujer.

— ¿Alguien está usando flores de Azahar en el cabello? — murmuró con la voz seca —. Detesto la flor de Azahar. Les he prohibido usarla.

— Nosotras no estamos usando Azahar, alteza — murmuraron dos de las muchachas —. Estamos usando loto como nos indicó.

— Alguien ha dejado su aroma… — cuando el muchacho ya estaba retrocediendo con rapidez la mujer ignoro el aroma —. Ahora tenemos que irnos, ya después descubriré quien usa flores de Azahar en mi palacio.

Siguieron su camino y esta vez se aseguró de que ya estuvieran bastante lejos cuando pudo respirar con normalidad. No sabía de quien se trataba, pero era alguien tan refinada… capaz de reconocer el perfume que él había estado usando, aun cuando él no sabía absolutamente nada de perfumes o cosas parecidas. Alguien a quien habían llamado su alteza.

Volvió a asomar su nariz de las escaleras y la vio a lo lejos, acercándose a una gran puerta de madera roja con arcos que resaltaban en colores rojos y dorados, y un hermoso tallado de oro sobre las aldabas. Él la reconoció como la puerta que daba a la sala de trono. En ese momento reparó en uno de los accesorios que usaba la mujer.

Se trataba de una corona de cristales que resaltaba por debajo del velo negro, a simple vista no se notaba, pero si enfocabas la mirada sólo un poco en el accesorio te dabas cuenta que lo traía sobre los cabellos. Si esta mujer estaba usando una corona así…

— ¿Será la madre del sultán? — se preguntó, cubriéndose de nuevo la boca y viendo como ella abría las puertas de la sala de trono y las mujeres la seguían.

Se quedó quieto esperando que algo pasara, ahora se sentía completamente inseguro de comer los frutos de los árboles, aunque tal vez pudiere disfrazar su aroma con el de los árboles. Pasados unos segundos la sala de trono fue evacuada, los cortesanos y el consejo salió. Se volvió a esconder tras una pared de las escaleras, nadie le miró y pronto el jardín quedo nuevamente vacío.

— Tal vez hablen de algo importante… — se aventuró —. No tenía idea que la reina aún vivía. ¿Por qué el sultán jamás lo habrá mencionado?

Después de unos segundos unas voces volvieron a perforar sus tímpanos, se trataba de una voz conocida, pero estaba usando un tono distinto. Eran las muchachas que venían acompañando a la mujer, al parecer también habían salido del salón. Ahora se veían menos serias e incluso se reían.

— Espero que la reina haga entrar en razón al sultán…

— Mira que tener a esa clase de gentuza en el palacio — se mofó otra —. No puedo creer que hasta le dé un lugar en el palacio.

— ¡Pobres de las concubinas! Todo por ese mozo del barrio bajo.

Se cubrió la boca, estaban hablando de él. La reina ahora mismo iba a hablar con el sultán de su estadía en el palacio. Las mujeres se perdieron como las demás personas, fue en ese momento que supo que tenía que escuchar esa conversación, después de todo se trataba de un tema que le concernía. Si la reina movía sus fichas…él terminaría en la horca.

— ¡Necesito saber qué es lo que le dirá de mí! — salió de su escondite y con su velo tocando los hermosos pisos de mármol y su falda meciéndose llegó hasta la puerta principal de la sala de trono.

Estaba medio abierta, lo cual le dio ventaja. Había forma de que asomara su cabeza y pudiera ver bien el interior del lugar. Se trataba de la habitación más grande de todo el palacio. La de la cúpula central.

Estaba bañada en oro y decorada con grabados. Las paredes eran de mármol blanco, así como las columnas. Todo el piso estaba recubierto por una alfombra de bordado de pavos reales y había un gran trono al final de las columnas que dejaba ver al sultán Levi sentado de forma informal.

Sentada en el piso de la alfombra estaba la mujer. Aun resaltaba su corona marcándose en el velo negro y transparentoso.

— Sultán Levi…

— Déjate de tonterías madre — ordenó Levi y tan pronto como lo hizo, la mujer se levantó—. Sé que tienes algo que tratar conmigo. Me lo han contado, al final te dignaste a aparecer en este lugar, así que habla de una buena vez…

— ¿No nos hemos visto y este es el recibimiento que le das a tu madre? — contestó ofendida y cubriéndose la boca, aun así, su ceño estaba claramente fruncido.

— Te recibiría con flores y banquete si vinieras con buenas noticias o al menos una conversación alegre, pero como es tu costumbre vienes con malas noticias y terribles formas de acercamiento de madre e hijo.

La mujer se cubrió la boca con un abanico esta vez para reírse de forma bajita, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del menor que estaba agazapado a un lado de la puerta. Tenía una mirada afilada y fría y aun así sonreía con extraño cariño y contradicción. ¿Qué clase de persona seria la madre del rey?

— Estoy preocupada por ti hijo, lo admito… ahora mismo, deberías sentar cabeza, elegir a una concubina y casarte…

— Ahora mismo ese no es uno de mis intereses principales — admitió el sultán admirándose las uñas —. En realidad no pienso casarme. ¿Eso era lo que querías reclamarme, madre? ¿Puedes ir al punto?

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene ese malcriado que una mujer no tenga? — le preguntó con acidez —. No tiene una linda risa, ni valor, no sabe hacer las cosas, no baila y tampoco canta. ¿Cómo puedes pasar tus noches a su lado?

Levi se levantó del gran trono y descendió lentamente sin apartar la mirada de su madre, que aun esperaba las respuestas a las preguntas que acababa de hacer. Sin embargo, parecía que estas no llegarían de la forma que quisiera.

— He escuchado mucho sobre los de su tipo, abre los ojos. Ese chiquillo es uno de aquellos… brujos de magia negra, tengo la sensación de que te ha hechizado. ¿Es un cuentacuentos? Tonterías, lo tiene en la voz… he oído sobre eso, Levi.

Se cubrió la boca, su corazón se había agitado de miedo. "¡Ya lo sabe!" se sintió agobiado y presionado. Pero le desconcertó más la carcajada del sultán, realmente no había creído en las palabrerías de su madre… si él lo hubiera escuchado de ese modo tampoco habría creído ni una palabra.

— ¡No sé de qué hablas! De verdad madre, desde cuando crees en esas cosas, él no me ha hechizado ni mucho menos. Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Petra, así que deja de llenarle la cabeza con ideas, ese muchacho… es parte de mis entretenimientos, no tengo muchos así que procuraré no distraerme mucho con él. Sin embargo, le quiero en el castillo y lo quiero bien entrenado, a partir de ahora tendrá clases de todas las artes y las enseñanzas. Es mi responsabilidad y no la tuya…

— ¿No planearas hacerlo parte de tu harem, ¿verdad? — se molestó la mujer —. Ese pobretón de los barrios bajos, es un ladrón… no creas que no me entero como lo conociste Levi, se disfrazó de mujer para robarnos. Eso es una impureza vil, y ahora lo dejas vestirse como le dé en gana. Mustio, infeliz, pobretón… ladrón y usurpador.

— Deja de hablar mal de él — le ordenó Levi —. No lo conoces. Y si necesitas conocerlo, espero que no te atrevas a maltratarlo, madre, porque ahora es mi propiedad.

— ¿Acaso eso es un amenaza contra tu propia madre? No puedes hablarme así, yo he estado delicada desde que tu padre murió… aún sigo en luto y seguiré toda mi vida. Pero no te crie para que me maltrataras. Yo soy tu madre y tengo tanto poder aquí como tú, así que hago lo que se me venga en gana. Ese muchacho no es más que un arrastrado, de los demonios que ha venido a envenenarte con sus cuentos… Estabas mejor sin él.

— Ya te dije que no te entrometas — le gruñó Levi —. Ya llevas más de 10 años de luto ¿Es que algún día terminaras con esas manías obsesivas tuyas, madre? Ahorita ya tienes bastante cuidando de las muchachas del harem, tú a lo tuyo madre. Que yo sé hacerme cargo perfectamente del reino y también me hare cargo del mozo… no tienes por qué preocuparte por él.

— Espero que te arrepientas Levi, que lo dejes ir lo más pronto posible. No quiero que mi hermoso palacio sea más tiempo manchado por su impureza y su inmunda presencia.

— Gracias a Alah, estoy lejos de ceder a tu gobierno dictatorial.

El castaño ya no pudo escuchar más, por fin estaba escuchando sin pelos en la lengua lo que las personas del palacio pensaban de él, sabía que los hombres lo veían como un prostituto cualquiera y que las mujeres lo vilipendiaban por proceder del barrio bajo y permanecer a lado del sultán. Nunca nadie lo había ofendido tanto en tan poco tiempo…

Sus mejillas se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo detener. ¿Cómo podían juzgarle así? No era ningún brujo, era una persona honesta. Desde que había llegado había cambiado, no había robado y se había ganado su lugar como cuentacuentos de la buena manera, ni si quiera se había acostado con el sultán o se había rebajado. Pero resultaba que todos lo veían como una basura.

Sin género…

Enterró su cabeza entre las rodillas y comenzó a gimotear bajito. Tenía que irse de ahí, porque si la mujer salía y lo encontraba llorando seguro le escupía en la cara. Así eran las personas de la realeza… realmente el sultán había sido comprensivo y generoso incluso. No lo menospreciaba de esa manera.

— No soy brujo…

—Ya está, sabemos que no lo eres. — Petra se inclinó con un pañuelo obligando al mozo a alzar el rostro bañado en lágrimas —. Ella lo dice, porque es severa y tiene el carácter muy fuerte, y si te ve llorar, es capaz de meterte debajo de la cama. Anda ya, que has despertado las envidias porque el sultán te hace caso y te atavía con hermosas joyas… su madre siempre ha sido impertinente y no tolerará que te quedes. Pero date tu lugar, ya verás que el sultán hace de todo para que estés bien. ¿No crees?

— Él quiere que yo muera. No ha cambiado de opinión desde que le robe, me llevará a la horca si cometo alguna equivocación, no quiero vivir aquí… he vuelto a sentirme como un prisionero. Aun cuando en estos días había trabajado tan duro por darme un lugar, aunque sea uno pequeño.

Petra miró al jovencito, estaba tan triste, se arrepentía de haber dudado de él y ahora mismo se sentía capaz de poner sus manos al fuego por ese chiquillo. Conocía como su palma a la madre del sultán, probablemente no descansaría hasta que el muchacho quedara fuera de su palacio y ahora mismo él sólo la tenía a ella y al sultán de su lado, que no era poca cosa. Sin embargo, aun así, tenía que mantenerse en pie.

— No digas eso, el sultán perdonará tu vida si demuestras ser una persona de bien, además ve como lo tienes con los cuentos…seguro que eres muy bueno, pero tienes que ser mejor, anda. Levántate. — le ordenó dándole la mano para que el castaño la tomara y pudiera ponerse en pie —. Ya no hay tiempo de ponerse melancólico, Alah quiso ponerte en mi camino para que comenzaras una vida mejor, el sultán me ha pedido que te enseñe todo…

— ¿Todo? ¿Qué cosa es eso? — preguntó levantándose y limpiándose la cara con el pañuelo que la aya le había extendido.

— Las artes, las ciencias, aprenderás a escribir, a bailar, serás un muchacho muy educado y muy respetable. Todos aquí comenzaran a darte tu lugar… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Abrió los ojos como platos, se enfrentaba a un problema y muy grave. No podía revelar su nombre, no aún. No hasta que el cuento estuviera en el punto necesario, eso debía ser la razón por la que lo consideraban un brujo cualquiera. Pero no podía contarles la verdad, a nadie. Si no esto no funcionaría y como era su destino acabaría en la horca.

— Sólo… sólo dime cuentacuentos — pidió el muchacho — Por favor, enséñame todo. Yo aprenderé y no avergonzaré al sultán de haberme defendido.

— Lo haré, ahora daremos un recorrido por el palacio para que conozcas todo sobre aquí y te sientas en tu casa completamente. Pero debes prometerme algo, pequeño mozo.

El castaño miró a la aya, ahora le sonreía con ternura, tenía una cara tierna y además lo había consolado, esperaba poder cumplir aquella promesa que se sentía muy tentado a hacer. Asintió.

— Promete que no dejaras que la reina te haga menos. Ella lo intentará y mucho, pero no te dejes derrumbar. Sólo hay una persona con la que puedes contar y ese es el sultán… si lo tienes de tu lado, nada te va a pasar.

— Quizás — murmuró aun poco convencido —. Será una buena idea mantener al hombre más poderoso del país a mi lado.

Petra medio sonrió, tal vez intentaba hacer un chiste.

— Lo has hecho desde que comenzaste con los cuentos. Promételo.

— Lo prometo. Lo intentare.

 **.**

 _" **¡Expulsadles de la ciudad! ¡Son gente que se las da de puros!"**_

 **[Corán 7:80-84]**

 _ **.**_

El recorrido duró casi tres horas, la aya había sido muy exquisita en explicar y mostrar cada una de las instalaciones, los detalles y la arquitectura del palacio. El castaño se encontraba en un lugar de apenas 20,000 metros cuadrados, completamente blanco y dorado, que si era de completo oro. Lo blanco era mármol y mosaicos, así como madera y piedras preciosas que revestían las paredes.

Contaba con tres grandes minaretes, y más de 87 bóvedas que estaban decoradas con oro en el techo, de las cuales la más grande era la que se encontraba justo en medio del palacio y era la habitación del sultán. Tenía un patio central hermoso con flores en mosaicos de mármol y columnas blancas con capiteles de oro puro.

Debajo de la habitación del sultán se encontraba la gran sala de trono que era la parte principal del palacio y donde el sultán pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo. Todo el palacio estaba decorado con lámparas de araña a base de cobre y piedras preciosas. Pero, para el joven lo más impresionante habían sido los alrededores del palacio.

Rodeado por fuentes llenas de mosaicos de lapislázuli y jardines con hermosos árboles y perfectos pasillos llenos de flores y bancas preciosas. Así como estanques con fauna. El castillo estaba rodeado por esos hermosos jardines y después por una increíble cerca de color negro que tenía guardias cada diez metros. Para él era la parte más hermosa de todo el completo palacio.

La clase de espacio en la que ahora podía pasar todo su tiempo.

Petra le mostró el comedor de cortesanos presentes, la cocina, la biblioteca, incluso le mostró de lejos la bóveda que resguardaba la habitación de la reina.

— Eso de allá… es la mezquita del palacio — murmuró Petra señalando un jardín hermoso y una puerta abierta en la que él no podía entrar —. Todas las mañanas el sultán reza ahí.

Estaban a punto de terminar el recorrido, habían pasado por las salas de entretenimiento que sólo se diferenciaban unas de otras por las actividades que se llevaban a cabo dentro de ellas 'Aquí se baila, aquí se escucha música, aquí se canta, aquí el sultán bebe vino, aquí se reúne la reina'

—Y este es el último lugar. — le señaló Petra mostrando una gran bóveda en la esquina inferior más alejada del castillo —. Es el harem, aquí viven las mujeres del sultán. Usualmente salen a estudiar y a reunirse por el palacio, pero suelen pasar aquí mucho tiempo. Dentro hay habitaciones y todo lo que necesiten y este que ves es su jardín… supongo que es uno de los pocos lugares en los que no pasaras mucho tiempo.

La puerta del harem estaba cerrada, se sintió picado por la inmensa curiosidad, pero Petra continuó con el recorrido sin detenerse más. Esta vez él la siguió, pero ya con cierto fastidio, estaba muy cansado de haber recorrido todo el palacio, era tarde y el sol ya estaba poniéndose además de que sólo había podido picar un poco de la comida que le habían servido.

— ¿Ya terminaste de descansar? — preguntó Petra con los brazos en jarra —. Yo aún quería comenzar a enseñarte un poco de modales, no queremos que nadie juzgue mal tu actitud ¿Cierto?

— Pero, tengo hambre. No hemos comido ni un shawarma. Mis pies están matándome con estos zapatos y el velo se me cae de la cabeza — se quejó dramáticamente sentándose en la barandilla blanca de uno de los pasillos —. Quiero comer y quiero dormir.

— Dices eso, pero sabes que en realidad vas a desvelarte…

— Petra. — los dos se giraron a ver al sultán que había aparecido de la nada y se había postrado frente a ellos — ¿Están holgazaneando?

— Ella me mostró todo el palacio — le contestó —. Fue un recorrido enorme.

— ¿Ah sí? — contestó el sultán extendiendo su mano para que el mozo la tomara y se levantara de la barandilla, el castaño asintió con la cabeza y tomó la mano del sultán para levantarse, después el sultán colocó su brazo de forma angular para que el joven metiera el suyo y pudieran caminar tomados del brazo — ¿Qué te pareció?

El castaño se sentía cómodo dándole la espalda a Petra y tomando el brazo del sultán para caminar de nuevo. Se dispuso a contarle todo lo que había aprendido del palacio, pero sólo salieron de su boca halagos y muchas palabras incomprensibles, el sultán notó que al joven le faltaba mucho por aprender y aunque se mostraba sorprendido y maravillado por las riquezas, realmente lo que le gustaba era escuchar su dulce voz.

— Me alegro que disfrutaras del palacio ya que vivirás aquí — le explicó el sultán— Ahora los arquitectos están remodelando la habitación que pediste y no tardaran mucho.

— ¡Oh!, es verdad…

Ya se habían alejado de los jardines y ahora caminaban por entre las columnas decoradas con gemas que simulaban hermosas flores, pronto llegarían a las escaleras que los colocarían en el camino a la habitación del sultán.

— Escuche que no habías probado aun la comida… es bueno comer a las horas ¿quieres comer conmigo? — le preguntó el sultán—. Así podemos continuar con lo que dejamos inconcluso…

Sabía que se refería al cuento, pero una parte de su estómago se oprimió. Al recordar que probablemente el sultán había pasado un momento intimo en la noche anterior con él y no lo recordaba porque había bebido demasiado vino.

— ¡Amm! Si, donde lo dejamos… — sonrió sin tranquilidad y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al comedor de cortesanos presentes. Estaba vacío, pero había deliciosa comida colocada sobre las alfombras y el sultán lo guió hasta la parte donde habían tomado asiento la vez anterior— ¿Dónde están los demás?

— Es un poco tarde para los consejeros y los cortesanos, cenaremos solos. Yo tampoco he comido nada. Pero el vino está prohibido para ti por ahora… no quiero convertirte en un ebrio adicto.

Se rio un poco, no quería explotar en carcajadas porque realmente tenia probabilidades de volverse un adicto a la bebida y realmente no era algo que estuviese en sus planes. Aunque el sultán se veía mucho más experimentado en el tema de la bebida. Se sentaron cómodamente sobre la alfombra y miraron la comida.

— Sírvete todo lo que quieras — le dijo el sultán levantando la mano —. No te contengas conmigo…

El muchacho lo miró, era verdad que le daba más libertades que al principio no le había dado y lo tenía muy sujeto a una cuarta, ahora se preguntaba si se trataba de alguna prueba o lo que le había dicho la reina le había hecho recapacitar sobre su propia actitud y su forma de comportarse.

— ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo? ¿Acaso no querías comer?

Dio un respingo asustado, el sultán se le había quedado mirando tanto como el mismo lo había hecho. Se disculpó apartando la mirada con rapidez y bajando la cara, no pudo adivinar sus pensamientos así que estiró sus manos hasta los platos, luego uno de los dedos del sultán le recorrió todo el mentón obligándole a levantar el rostro.

Tenía los ojos completamente fijos en él. La boca entreabierta, y su mano rozando con delicadeza la piel de su barbilla. Quiso apartar la mirada, se sentía intimidado… su rostro se había pintado de un color rosado.

— Me gustan tus labios. — murmuró el sultán subiendo su índice hasta la parte inferior de sus labios y luego rozando la curvatura de sus labios —. Me gustan mucho.

Su rostro paso de un color rosa a un color granate. Había algo extraño en la mirada del sultán, se trataba de una interrogante y algo de expectativa, pero sólo pudo dejar que el sultán siguiera tocando sus labios y apartando la mirada que le perforaba hasta el alma.

— ¿Qué…? — no pudo decir nada más cuando el sultán por fin aparto su mano de la barbilla del ojiverde, se quedó jadeando y su corazón tenia taquicardia.

Se giró a mirarlo, lo más disimuladamente que pudo. Aun le miraba de esa misma extraña manera, esperando una reacción, lo que fuera, como si quisiera que sus interrogantes fueran contestadas inmediatamente, pero no tenía idea de que decir. Cerró los ojos con vergüenza, no podía creer que el sultán no dejara de mirarle, ¡Y encima comer frente a él!

Su mente tuvo un pequeño frenesí, no supo si se trataba de una analepsis o una prolepsis pero se vio a si mismo inclinado frente al sultán casi como si quisiera mostrar la piel de su pecho, arrastrando las palabras y diciéndole "Me gustan tus labios… me gustan mucho".

¡Lo había dicho anoche cuando estaba emborrachado por el vino, justo antes de perder la conciencia! Se había quedado mirándole fijamente al sultán la boca delgada y rosa y había perdido la noción de sus palabras. Levantó la mirada esta vez dispuesto a disculparse con el sultán. Cuando le miro, él ya le había tomado del mentón nuevamente.

— ¿Qué tanto te gustan? — ronroneó con la boca a centímetros de la suya y con el espacio perdiéndose lentamente entre los dos, mientras su rostro se volvía de color cereza.

* * *

 **N/A** : ¿Alguien dijo madre malvada? De los creadores de Mikasa la loca y Carla la obsesiva, llega Kuchel malvadina de alba. Si odiaban a Carla, detestaran con toda su alma a Kuchel.

Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá, gracias a mi hermosa beta por ayudarme con este capítulo. Ya empiezan los problemas, seguro que tienen muchas preguntas, pero ya se solucionarán en el futuro.

Guest: Hola! Gracias por leer y dejar review, aquí la conti y espero que te guste mucho.

Nanao: Mi niña, jaja por supuesto que tu recomendación le salvo a Eren el trasero en el sentido completamente estricto de la palabra, me alegro mucho de saber que te gusto el capítulo que te dedique y gracias por tu apoyo inmenso.

Guest: Ahora que Levi ya se tiene que poner del lado de Eren lo veremos menos estricto, tendrá que defenderlo… pero aun así no se le quitara su carácter de sultán. Jaja gracias por leer y espero que te haya llamado la atención, aquí tienes la continuación. ¡Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** Habib: Es una palabra árabe que se traduce como _amado._

Meu Habib: Significa algo parecido a 'Mi preciado amigo' 'My sweetheart' o 'Mi amado'. Se pronuncia Meo Habi-bi.

Yinn: Se traduce como _genio_ , pero también es una forma de decir _ángel, arcángel o querubín._

Tikka: Es el adorno hindú que se coloca en medio de la cabeza y sobresale del cabello, se utiliza como diadema, sujeta el velo y adorna la frente. Eren siempre utiliza uno.

* * *

 **ARABIAN NIGHTS**

 **—**  
 **「** **CAPÍTULO 5** **」**

 ** _"Y si ahí les caes mal te van a mutilar, que barbarie, pero es mi hogar"_**

 ** _._**

 **[Noches de Arabia]**

 **.**

 **HISTORIA DE LA PRUEBA DE LAS PUERTAS**

 **(Parte I)**

Su agitada respiración era sólo uno de los indicios de la notable proximidad entre la boca del sultán y la suya. Adentro, en su cavidad torácica su corazón estaba bombeando sangre con la fuerza de un caballo puro. Había terminado por enterrar los dedos en la alfombra que estaba en el piso, apretar los ojos con tanta fuerza como le fuera posible y alejar su rostro lo más que pudiera. Casi como sacar el pecho. El sultán no se dejó llevar al ver que su acompañante sólo retrocedía y evitaba el contacto con su rostro, levantó una ceja.

¿Por qué no se le arrojaba al cuello? No siguió pensando en esas minucias. Tenía el rostro del castaño tan cerca como jamás lo había tenido, era un privilegio poder admirar de cerca los poros de su piel, la finura de sus pestañas, lo rizado de ellas. Lo bien alineadas y perfectamente detalladas que eran sus cejas, el color rosado natural en las mejillas preciosas del joven. Sus labios sutilmente manchados de carmín en el centro de la boca, eran tan apetitosos.

— Que lindos labios. — gruñó Levi levantando la mano en dirección al rostro del otro, acarició con sutileza la piel alrededor de estos, admirando lo rojo en el centro de la boca.

Él seguía sin querer mirar, cualquier movimiento en falso resultaría fatal. Pero, los dedos del sultán danzando tan sugerentes sobre su piel y tocando su boca, producían cosquillas y ansiedad, algo difícil de controlar. Contracciones ventriculares agitadas y de pronto se olvidó de cómo seguir respirando. Porque sintió un suspiro cálido contra sus labios, los dedos del sultán delineando su boca y lo hizo. Abrió los ojos.

Se encontró fijamente con los afilados y grises ojos del sultán, eran como un campo de estrellas plateadas, como la luna y sus cráteres, con sus lagunas. Todo perfectamente coreado por la agresividad de sus pestañas, la fiereza de sus parpados, lo bien proporcionado de sus cejas. Contuvo la respiración, y fue un segundo, tan corto como su nombre lo indicaba, que sus ojos viajaron hasta los labios del sultán. Y entendía porque dijo que eran bellos.

Pero el sultán no necesitó más tiempo, en cuanto vio que las pupilas del joven se posaban sobre sus ojos, por esa milésima de segundo no pudo contener más al tigre de bengala que llevaba en su interior y que había estado intentando domar por su propio bien, lo dejo libre y lo miró, gruñó, porque sólo eso sabía hacer cuando se sentía tan sediento del contacto de los labios del otro.

Pero como era un arranque voraz, estrelló sus dientes contra el labio inferior del castaño, lo lamió lentamente y lo capturó entre su boca, estrujándolo sin piedad. Recibiendo un gemido de sorpresa y unos ojos verdes precioso que se doblegaban ante el contacto de aquellas perlas blancas inmaculadas, sus ojos habían chocado y sus bocas se encontraban en una cálida mordida de posesividad y deseo.

Ahora había vuelto a cerrarlos, porque sintió los dientes del sultán clavársele en la piel, su piel se erizó y el sultán había llevado su mano hasta la parte de atrás de su nuca, por encima del velo, pero sintiéndolo tan cerca, era como estar tocando a Alah, ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera tan atraído? Aun cuando sólo se trataban de sus dientes, de su lengua suave y mojada. Jadeó.

El sultán se separó.

— Que carne tan blanda — dijo lamiéndose los labios —. Quisiera probarla toda…

— Eh…después de que el rey Rivaille y Farlan lograran descubrir cuál era el camino que debían de tomar no esperaron mucho y se pusieron en marcha. — el sultán lo miró como si estuviera loco, evitó el contacto visual para que no le reprochara el ponerse a contar el cuento como si nada —. El sendero negro era el que debían tomar, porque al final de este se encontraba aquella persona con la que debían de hablar…

— Un momento. — pidió el sultán —. Espera, espera. Espero que no creas que voy a dejar que comiences a contar la historia como si nada. Una vez que he probado tu piel ¿Crees que hay manera en que logres detenerme? Quiero llegar al final.

El sultán se tambaleó sobre sus puños hacia al frente, el castaño se deslizó hacia atrás. El pelinegro se detuvo ¿a qué estaban jugando? ¿Por qué el otro se apartaba así de él? ¿Acaso no había sentido esa corriente eléctrica desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabello? Porque él lo había sentido, había sentido como su sangre burbujeaba de lujuria y excitación tan pronto como había visto los ojos verdes del moreno. Los labios pintados, las hermosas ropas rosadas cubriéndole la piel bella.

— La paciencia se me agota muy rápido — dijo de nuevo el sultán arrastrándose hasta el castaño, tomándolo de la muñeca y obligándolo a acercarse.

Soltó un chillido cuando sintió las manos de su majestad sobre sus brazaletes de oro, lo jaló hasta que lo puso encima de sus piernas, intento deslizarse como manteca, pero no lo logró, el sultán ya lo había tomado. No había forma ahora de que lo liberara, en su mente miles de pensamientos comenzaron a enredarse.

¡Se terminó!

¡Adiós a este plan!

¡En cuanto el sultán coma de mi piel, me van a matar!

¡Dejaré de ser el cuentacuentos oficial para ir a la horca!

— No alteza — dijo el jovencito apartando al sultán de los hombros, cuando el pelinegro ya estaba intentando lamer las clavículas y deslizar los tirantes del atuendo del ojiverde —. Por favor permítame continuar.

— ¿Cómo pretendes que te deje continuar? Si tan sugerentemente te has puesto la ropa que elegí para ti, si siempre usas los atuendos que te escojo, si eres tan cálido como un Yinn y tan hermosa voz que cargas mientras me relatas…

— En ese caso, por favor déjeme contarle lo que sucede después ¿Es que no quiere saber qué es lo que pasa después? — preguntó intentando desafiar la inteligencia del sultán, pero no lo logró.

— Entonces cuenta mientras te beso todo el cuerpo, si te detienes un solo segundo pagaras las consecuencias, pero esta noche no te dejo libre a menos que te bese hasta sentirme tuyo.

La había liado, tenía que encontrar la manera de deshacerse de los labios del sultán, por nada del mundo podía ceder ante los encantos de su virilidad, o de su poder, tenía que ser muy listo y no dejarse llevar por nada, tenía que terminar el cuento, porque sólo de esa manera podría encontrar su propia salvación, si no lo terminaba y cedía ante el sultán iba a terminar muerto. Lo sabía.

— Está bien, que sea un juego… si consigo desviar su atención de mi cuerpo a mis palabras sólo un segundo, usted se detendrá ¿De acuerdo? — su inteligencia era grande, lo comprendía. No supo cómo fue que se dejó influenciar por Jean por una idea tan torpe como aquella, cuando aun en situaciones de máximo riesgo tenía capacidad de pensar en planes mejores.

— ¿Tanto quieres que no te toque? — preguntó el sultán pegando sus manos a la espalda del pequeño.

De sentirlo a horcadas sobre él, sólo de pensar eso ya se estaba sintiendo un gran calor recorrerle, quería tocarlo más, no quería detenerse, pero si el castaño estaba proponiéndole aquel juego tampoco quería obligarlo a que hicieran lo que él demandara, su relación no era de esa forma. Olía a azahares, lo detectó y posó sus labios en las clavículas del castaño. Sus manos cubrían casi toda la espalda baja del ojiverde. Asintió.

— De acuerdo, jugaremos. Pero, no conseguirás que deje de besarte — dijo el sultán besándolo con sutileza en la parte más sensible de su cuello.

— No se preocupe majestad. — jadeó el castaño cuando el sultán siguió besándole el cuello —. Yo sé cómo hacer que con mis palabras pierda el sentido.

Y lo sabía, realmente lo sabía porque si no lo supiera él habría terminado en la horca hace muchos cuentos atrás, hace unas noches antes habría terminado con el sultán entre las piernas, no se hubiera ganado un lugar como cuentacuentos y la historia seria otra completamente diferente. Aun cuando tenía la piel echa un manojo de nervios y unas manos externas le recorrían la columna vertebral, cada huesito, se armó de todo su valor y logró comenzar a narrar.

— Caminaron por el sendero y se despidieron del mapache que los había ayudado. El camino no era largo, era más bien confuso, de pronto mariposas se cruzaban por el sendero y no los dejaban mirar, pero tenían que seguir adelante, después los arbustos se interponían en su camino, las piernas se les cuarteaban mientras corrían por el sendero negro y petulante. Era un sendero pedante…

El sultán había dejado de besar su cuello, ahora besaba con devoción las clavículas y cada centímetro de piel en el pecho del ojiverde, se levantaba y bajaba con la respiración medio agitada del otro. De alguna manera deseo romper la hermosa y fina tela de color palo de rosa, retirar el velo que cubría su cabello y eliminar aquella Tikka preciosa que sobresalía en su frente.

— Vislumbraron a una persona sentada, aún estaba sobándose las pantorrillas pues la mordida del mapache lo había dejado malherido, mientras más se acercaron se dieron cuenta que se trataba de una mujer, una de pelo blanco y ojos azules.

— "Quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí"

— "Estamos en busca del Preste Erwin'' contestó el rey Rivaille "Usted debe ser la encargada de las puertas que nos llevaran a él"

— "Pero que equivocado estas, yo soy la cuidadora de las puertas. Me llamo Rico, pero estas puertas no te llevaran al Preste Erwin, estas puertas son la prueba para que puedas encontrar el sendero que te llevará hasta él"

Jadeó. Porque el sultán había posado sus labios en las venas de sus muñecas, había juntado sus manos por encima de su rostro y besaba con intensidad la palma de sus manos, las articulaciones de sus dedos, y después las muñecas, las venas las recorrió con la lengua mientras apartaba los brazaletes de oro y los dejaba tirados en el piso. Se sintió desnudo sin el oro, porque era el primer paso para que le arrancara la ropa. No podía permitirlo, comenzó a narrar como si de un mantra se tratara.

— "Permanezcan una noche dentro de cada una de las puertas y si logran sobrevivir, los caminos se les revelaran, como son cuatro puertas cuatro noches serán. Solo así demostraran que son dignos para encontrarse con el Preste Erwin" eso les dijo la mujer, entonces los dos viajeros se miraron y asintieron. Estaban seguros de que podrían pasar las pruebas, entonces Rico les dio lo necesario para que comenzara la prueba, una manta y una cerbatana. Eso era todo.

El sultán ahora le besaba los brazos, los dos, primero el derecho y después el izquierdo, el pelinegro tenía la cara roja y mordía la piel dorada del castaño, notaba como las marcas de sus dientes se marcaban en la tersa y suave piel y luego besaba la zona hasta que las marcas de sus dientes desaparecían, después lamia y movía sus labios un par de centímetros, estaba por llegar a los codos y a los antebrazos, después podría besar las axilas. Se sintió impaciente al sentir sus labios acercarse hasta tan sensible zona, apartó el rostro sonrojado al sentí la respiración del sultán sobre ellas.

— "Y la primera puerta fue la del hielo eterno, donde sólo había nieve y granizo, los encerraron ahí a los dos, pero no murieron congelados, porque en ese momento lograron sacar dos troncos grandes e hicieron desaparecer todo el frio que los rodeaba…"

— ¿Cómo? ¿Sólo con dos troncos? — preguntó el sultán recargando sus labios contra la parte más sensible del brazo.

Él gimió bajito, su cara se puso roja en exceso mientras el sultán besaba el lugar, pero abrió los ojos para mirarlo. El sultán se había detenido, lo miraba, se miraban. Sabían lo que había sucedido.

— He ganado… — sonrió el castaño —. Usted me ha hecho caso a mí, por encima de mi cuerpo.

El sultán se quedó estático, tenía razón el otro, había estado escuchando atentamente aun cuando se dedicaba a besarlo completamente, no había terminado de disfrutarlo cuando su torpe lengua había interrumpido aquella erótica danza de sus labios sobre la piel de sus axilas, sobre la de sus brazos y quería y anhelaba probar más partes de su cuerpo. Pero le fue imposible, casi como si un encanto sagrado hubiera llevado su mente a otro lado y la hubiera dejado atenta. No había forma en la que no le prestara atención a aquel ser, menos cuando contaba esa entretenida historia. No había manera.

— Maldición. — siseó y dejó al otro contra el piso. Lo derribó, colocándose encima de él, tirándolo hasta que el castaño quedó en la alfombra, mirándolo desde abajo, como lo arrinconaba contra la tela —. Sólo un poco más…

Suplicó cerrando los ojos y acercó la boca hasta la del joven, que tenía los ojos bien abiertos esta vez y sus labios entreabiertos, una sonrisa un poco juguetona en la boca, no pudo evitarlo y se lanzó contra ellos, sólo quería besarlo un poco, sólo quería sentir su boca. Pero el castaño no lo dejó, rápidamente con su mano izquierda tomó un pedazo de higo y lo colocó en medio de las bocas de ambos.

Cuando el sultán sintió el sabor dulzón de la fruta bañada en almíbar terminó por devorarla directamente de la boca del otro y luego limpiar la miel que se había quedado sobre sus labios, lo hizo con la misma lengua. El castaño cerró la boca y dejó que el sultán se le quitara de encima.

— Usted perdió majestad — dijo él y se incorporó —. No he podido comer aún.

El sultán soltó un suspiro cansado y recargó su codo en la rodilla, observo al jovencito mientras se servía la cena que seguramente ya estaba fría y se odio a si mismo por no poder tocarlo más, por no haber conseguido estar con él toda la noche como lo deseaba. Pero al mismo tiempo deseaba muchísimo escuchar la historia. Era un juego en el que de cualquier manera terminaba ganando. Mientras él, se quedará aquí.

 **.**

 **Yo te invito a pasear, en mi alfombra volar, una noche de Arabia gozar.**

 **[Noches de Arabia]**

 **.**

Cuando el castaño abrió los ojos, estaba recostado sobre la cama del sultán, cubierto con una hermosa sábana de color oro y grabados de plumas, ya no traía encima la ropa y recordaba habérsela quitado la noche anterior, aún medio dormido. Había cenado con el sultán y después habían caminado hasta la habitación del mismo, el sultán había entrado a tomar un baño y él se había quedado acostado en la cama. Se quedó dormido sin desvestirse, pero ya no traía encima esa ropa. Estaba casi desnudo.

Se sonrojó con violencia.

El sultán no estaba por ningún lado. Se levantó aún cubriéndose y notó que la aya del sultán estaba sentada en los pies de la cama, probablemente esperando a que él se despertara y pudieran comenzar con sus actividades.

— Buenos días — dijo ella —. Hable con el sultán. Me lo contó, querido cuentacuentos.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó él estirándose —. ¿Lo de anoche?

— ¿Cómo puedes rechazar la oportunidad de acostarte con el sultán? Si lo hicieras todo esto se terminaría, la reina no tendría necesidad de odiarte y podrías volver a tu casa. No sufrirías en el palacio — preguntó ella sin creerlo. Con el ceño fruncido —. Me lo ha dicho todo, que no pareces tener interés sexual en él… ahora quiere que te enseñe de todo, porque créeme, él quiere tenerte.

— Eso ya lo sé — contestó —. No es que no quiera, es que no es el momento. Si me entrego a él ahora, perderé todas mis posibilidades.

— No me digas que si es como la reina dice, ¿Estás buscando trepar por entre las concubinas y hacerte un lugar en especial?

— ¡No! — gritó levantándose —. No es eso en lo absoluto, nadie aquí podría comprender que mi principal intención es vivir, si el sultán se aburre de mi me asesinara, no puedo dejar que eso suceda. Necesito ser indispensable para él.

— Él podría dejarte ir…

— No lo haría — replicó él admirando sus nuevas ropas —. Él no soportaría perder. Y lo prometió, prometió que me mataría. No dejaré que lo haga.

La aya se quedó quieta mientras el muchacho se encaminaba hasta el baño del sultán, al menos ya estaba reconstruida su habitación, ya no había necesidad de que pasara más noches durmiendo con él. Realmente la actitud del castaño se sobreponía a sus creencias, generalmente las mujeres eran así, buscaban acostarse y con eso sabían que ataban al hombre, pero el sultán era más listo que eso y el cuentacuentos era un más listo que eso. No había necesidad de acostarse con él, porque conseguiría sus objetivos de otra manera, contándole cuentos.

— ¿Sabes leer y escribir? — preguntó cuando ya había salido de bañarse y se ponía el pantaloncillo de seda color durazno.

—No… — susurró el otro sin dejar de vestirse.

— ¿Entonces como aprendiste los cuentos? — preguntó la mujer ayudándole con la joyería de sus pies y sus tobillos.

— Mi mamá me lo enseñó. No son cuentos, sólo es uno… pero es un cuento largo — le contestó poniéndose la parte superior del atuendo, que consistía en un top de pecho en triángulo y mangas que dejaban al descubierto sus hombros, pero cubrían sus codos. Era bastante elaborado, pero más sencillo.

Se terminó de poner los collares de oro y rubíes y las pulseras con los anillos. Le gustaba su ropa de hoy, era mucho más sencilla que las anteriores, pero tenía un toque muy bonito, un poco casual y arreglado. Y es que al joven hasta el más sencillo de los atuendos le quedaba de maravilla, tenía una muy bella y esbelta figura, un color de piel uniforme y bonito, oscilaba entre el moreno, el dorado y un poco amarillento, además de que sus ojos resaltaban enormemente en su rostro.

— Sí que eres valiente al arriesgarte de esta manera. — suspiró Petra —. Date prisa que debemos rápidamente comenzar con tus deberes. Voy a enseñarte lo mejor posible, pero debes poner de tu parte.

El muchacho se terminó de vestir y asintió. Abandonaron la habitación del sultán en silencio completamente y se dirigieron hasta el aula donde comenzarían su pronta enseñanza. De camino desayunaron lo que les llevaron los sirvientes y pasaron tranquilamente los dos la mañana. Realizaron oraciones a Alah en el suelo y comenzaron con sus actividades sin retrasarse ni un segundo más.

Era como enseñar a un niño pequeño, el joven no sabía absolutamente nada de nada, era completamente ignorante de la escritura y la lectura, lo cual era bastante trabajoso, pero a la vez el castaño poseía una inteligencia excepcional, comenzar a trabajar con él fue complicado pero una vez que agarró el ritmo, lentamente lograron establecer una lección de estudios decente. Petra era una buena educadora, siempre lo decían, podía hacer que la piedra mas torpe aprendiera todo en una noche. Y a eso se dedicaría con este pequeño.

— ¡Pero si es tan fácil! — dijo mirando la hoja —. No sé cómo no he aprendido por mi cuenta.

— Es que se necesita una guía — comentó Petra mirando los avances —. Con el tiempo lograras hacerte muy bueno en verdad.

Él recargó la mejilla sobre la mesilla que tenía enfrente, sus piernas estaban recogidas sobre un mullido cojín, mientras que Petra estaba de pie frente a él con un pergamino que contenía la escritura perfecta y una serie de palabras que eran necesarias para comenzar a aprender. Sus manos se llenaban de tinta, admiró lo negruzco del líquido y luego suspiró. Aunque era fácil, comenzaba a cansarse, apenas estaba aprendiendo un poco, pero estaba dispuesto a mejorar, en tiempo record.

El ingreso de la persona no pasó desapercibido, la habitación donde ambos estaban había sido reservada y la puerta estaba cerrada, por eso cuando entró los dos se pusieron en alerta de inmediato, aunque la persona parecía que realmente no estaba en busca de ellos, porque tenía un aire despreocupado que significaba que estaba buscando otra cosa. Pero no lo dijo y se sorprendió cuando vio a la aya.

— Oh, Petra, buenos días. — saludó con cortesía la reina —. Estaba buscando a…

Sus ojos negros y oscuros se detuvieron sobre la figura menuda del castaño, se tomó su tiempo en mirarlo. A él le pareció una bruja malvada, todo en ella apuntaba a tenerle terror, sus ropas negras, su corona puntiaguda cubierta con ese velo tan endemoniadamente largo. Incluso el pelo de Shabdiz resultaba opaco y acabado, totalmente desconcertante. Sus labios temblaron.

— Buenos días mi reina. — saludó Petra

—Así que este es… — lo evaluó de nuevo, desde la punta de su cabello hasta los adornos de sus pies —. La cosa que mi hijo ha adquirido en los últimos días. Había escuchado de él, no había tenido la desdicha de topármelo de frente. ¿Acaso no sabes modales? ¿No sabes que debes arrodillarte?

El aludido dio un respingo y sacó sus piernas de abajo del banquillo, pegó su frente al piso y sus manos a la frente.

— Perdón — susurró muy bajito y se arrodilló para saludar —. Buenos días mi rei…

— Cállate. — le contestó la mujer —. Ahora alza esa cara, que quiero verte bien.

Comenzó a respirar rápido, hizo caso a las órdenes que la reina le dio, levantó la cara para que la mujer lo mirara. La puerta que seguía abierta fue invadida por dos guardias que venían acompañando a la mujer y se quedaron callados mientras la veían hacer, ella se acercó en una zancada hasta el rostro del castaño, observando con atención todos los detalles de su cara.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? — dijo tomándole del mentón para que la mirara fijamente a la cara, pero después lo soltó con desprecio y asco.

— Estamos estudiando… — contestó Petra —. El sultán ha pedido que le de clases.

— Ya veo, las ratas miserables no saben nada de modales ni de educación. Son mentes podridas ¿No? — dejó al castaño hincado en el piso y se alejó el mismo paso que había avanzado —. Un verdadero desperdicio, que mi hijo ande tras semejante basura… ¡Es una lástima! ¿Pero cómo he de convencerle que esta gente es podredumbre humana?

— Majestad si el sultán se entera… — dijo Petra acercándose hasta la reina

— Tú cerraras la boca — ordenó la mujer —. No me amenaces con las mismas palabras que mi hijo me ha dicho antes. No hay necesidad de que esto salga de aquí ¿O tú vas a decírselo, sucio miserable trepador?

— No lo haré — contestó el ojiverde bajando la mirada.

— Eres un brujo, no encuentro otra respuesta para saber porque mi hijo se ha interesado en ti. Esos cuentos tuyos, a mí no me engañas. Eres un prostituto en potencia, pero mi hijo tendrá a sus concubinas y muy pronto…

— Majestad por favor, no siga — suplicó Petra —. Si le molesta nuestra presencia nos retiraremos, pero, por favor…

— Sí, eso quisiera yo. — la reina se acercó a la aya —. Que esta rata desapareciera para siempre del mapa, que dejara de ensuciar mi palacio con su inmunda y amorfa presencia. Si las cosas aún se hicieran como yo quiero, los mundanos como este llevarían rato colgados en las puertas del palacio… ¿No es así sucio pobretón?

El castaño no contesto, estaba siendo humillado. Terriblemente humillado, sólo podía mantener la cabeza agachada y dejar que la reina se siguiera desquitando con él, de un odio del que él no tenía culpa, y por más que Petra intentara defenderlo no había manera de que ella lograra hacer nada por él. La persona de máxima autoridad después del sultán, estaba en su completa contra, su situación era bastante peligrosa. Estaba colgando de un hilo muy delgado.

— Ya veo que ni siquiera sabe hablar bien, pero bueno. — se rio la reina cubriéndose con su velo la boca —. Yo estaba buscando a mis lindas ayudantas, pero no creo que estén aquí, nadie soportaría compartir habitación con esta cosa inmunda. Sólo tu Petra, siempre he pensado que eres muy buena, y mi hijo demasiado blando. Esta porquería terminará por ensuciarlos a ustedes también, ya me daré tiempo para juzgarlo mejor…

— No soy una porquería — murmuró él mirando fijamente a la alfombra, con sus manos aún sobre el piso, apretadas del coraje y lastimando el bello tapiz.

— No lo escuche — suplicó Petra

— Pero ¿cómo te atreves a hablarme? — gruñó la reina regresándose y pisando con toda su fuerza una de las manos del joven, el cual soltó un quejido lastimero, como un perro al que golpean. Ella siguió pisándolo hasta que los dedos del joven se pusieron rojos y casi brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos.

— ¡Deténgase! — le reclamó sacando su mano del zapato y sobándose con dolor.

— Eres un miserable, sólo hace falta que mueva la mano para que mis guardias te torturen, hasta que yo les diga que paren. Y eso si les dijera que parasen. — se dio la vuelta y los dejo solos —. Si de verdad crees que te he juzgado mal, demuéstralo. Hasta entonces sólo eres un pulgoso muerto de hambre.

Salió del cuarto seguida por sus guardias y la habitación volvió a quedar en silencio y con la puerta cerrada. Todo como antes, pero esta vez el pobre joven tomaba los dedos de su mano con mucho dolor e intentaba poner en orden todas las ideas de su cabeza. Petra corrió a su lado y lo intentó tomar, pero el castaño se rehusó. No quería tener contacto con nadie ahora mismo. Se sentía terriblemente humillado.

No encontraba palabra para describir lo mal que se encontraba y como saber que una persona le tenía un odio tan desmesurado, era casi injusto, pero sabía que en cierta medida se lo merecía, él había roto su propia reputación, era un ladrón en potencia, un sofista, todo lo que Levi había puesto en él eran ropas de mujer que él mismo había colocado en primera instancia en su cara. La única razón por la que Levi lo tenía aquí era porque cuando se conocieron vio su rostro 'impuro' 'sucio' no importa cuánto trabajara dignamente, probablemente jamás se ganaría el respeto de nadie.

Se levantó.

— Oye — dijo Petra —. ¿A dónde vas?

— Sólo quiero estar solo — contestó él alejándose del salón y llegando hasta la aldaba de la puerta —. Por favor, no me sigas. Tengo mucho que pensar.

Petra no lo habría seguido de cualquier manera, si fuera ella se habría derrumbado ahí mismo y probablemente él solo quería un lugar tranquilo para llorar y desfallecer y aunque le acongojaba dejarlo solo en un palacio tan grande que él apenas conocía, y con tanta gente que no lo respetaba, no pudo hacer nada. Se limitó a verlo partir. Se tocó la cara, por alguna razón ella también estaba llorando.

Claro, eran lágrimas de coraje. Que humillante.

 **.**

 ** _''¿Qué faré, mamma? Meu al—habib est ad yana_**

 ** _¿Qué haré mamá? Mi amado está en la puerta''_**

 **[Jarchas mozárabes]**

 **.**

El coraje se disipó después de la caminata, eso pasa cuando te quedas solo y enojado, supuestamente el coraje debe ser desquitado, pero si no lo haces se guarda y se evapora, y quien sabe porque extraña razón desde que salió de la habitación no se había encontrado con nadie con quien pudiera desquitar su coraje, de manera que ahora estaba casi olvidado. Pero el sentimiento de dolor y rencor aun bullía en el fondo de la humillación, por un segundo pensó en el sultán y le odio enormemente, pero algo en su corazón le dijo… que si el sultán hubiese estado ahí las cosas habrían sido muy distintas.

Ella tiene miedo de él.

Ella no quiere tratarme mal frente a él porque sabe que él la detendría. Eso pensaba, todo lo que le había pasado eran señales, en esas conversaciones que había escuchado ella siempre buscaba que su hijo no se enterara de esto. Petra también se lo había dicho, que si él tenía al sultán de su lado nada podría pasarle. Enserio esperaba que las cosas fueran de esa manera, porque si no tendría que vérselas muy negras. Y esto sólo era una pequeña demostración de lo que ella era capaz.

El sol le pegaba de frente en la cara mientras caminaba por el pasillo lateral del este, con las columnas blancas rodeando el hermoso pasillo, a cada uno de los lados había una pequeña bardilla que cuidaba que nadie cayera un par de metros abajo, donde comenzaban los jardines acuáticos de lirios y hermosos arbustos que rodeaban las piscinas de peces. Lo caluroso del día le daba un aspecto refrescante al agua. Los hermosos jardines que rodeaban al palacio eran incomparables. Estuvo tentado a sentarse en una de las barandillas que daba al jardín acuático derecho, pero algo en su caminar lo detuvo.

Más adelante, si seguía por el pasillo, el correr del agua se escuchaba con claridad. Una de las hermosas y más grandes fuentes del jardín estaba encendida, se trataba de una fuente redonda y enorme llena de peces y hermosos jazmines, con un chorro que brotaba justo en medio de la fuente y se alzaba, derramando agua sobre el mármol que la rodeaba.

Él pensó que estar cerca de esa fuente, aunque fuese dentro de los barandales del pasillo sería mucho más relajante para su agitado corazón. El correr del agua siempre ayudaba a calmar la sangre, además de que disfrutaba muchísimo de ver a los peces y ver el caer del agua. Esa fuente era tan grande que conseguiría apaciguar su corazón. Entonces continuó con su caminar por el pasillo hasta que casi llegó a la esquina para doblar y llegar a la parte posterior, donde comenzaban los jardines frutales.

Se detuvo tocando una de las columnas blancas, lo vio desde lejos. El sonido del agua no lo había dejado escuchar en un primer lugar, pero ahora que estaba justo frente a él lo veía y lo escuchaba. El sultán estaba practicando con un acompañante, practicando con su espada cimitarra, que lucía tan letal y peligrosa como él mismo.

— Está ganando… — murmuró cuando vio sus feroces ataques a su contrincante. Debía tratarse simplemente de un vasallo que le ayudaba en el entrenamiento.

El sultán siempre era tan sencillo, realmente pocas veces lo veía ataviado con hermosas ropas, usaba seda y gasa, como todos, pero generalmente sus camisas sencillas eran negras o de colores oscuros, sus pantalones eran cómodos, y sus adornos de oro eran sencillos, pero de cualquier manera siempre se veía tan imponente. Su mente viajo a aquella vez que el sultán lo había rescatado por los barrios bajos, usando ropas hermosas y ataviadas…

Ahora lo veía y era sencillo y guapo. Muy atractivo, aún cubierto de sudor y aún con su espada intentando quitarle la vida al oponente. Aunque sólo se tratase de un ensayo.

— Tiempo, tiempo — suplicó el acompañante del sultán—. Eres bueno, así que basta. Dame un respiro.

—Así que son amigos… — murmuró recargado aún contra el pilar, admirando todo desde una distancia prudente.

El sultán bajo su espada y bebió agua de una cantimplora que estaba recargada sobre la fuente mayor. El otro joven aún estaba intentando recuperar el aliento, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su corazón y su boca estaba abierta. El sultán se echó agua de la fuente en la cara y peinó su cabello azabache hacia atrás. Después de unos segundos su acompañante logró incorporarse, y sonreír abiertamente. El sultán le daba la espalda.

Cuando el joven acompañante se levantó y sonrió, sus ojos se posaron suavemente en la silueta que estaba en la columna, mirándolos desde arriba.

— Oh, te observan… — le susurró Erd al sultán.

De inmediato el azabache miró por encima de su hombro, notando la presencia extraña del castaño que estaba muy cómodamente viéndolos desde el barandal, sujetado a la columna. Se limpió el agua de la boca y lo comió con los ojos, levanto la derecha para saludar. En cuanto el joven se percató de que lo habían descubierto dio un respingo, no levantó la mano para responder el saludo del sultán, su instinto fue esconderse detrás de la columna.

— ¡Oh! Se escondió. — sonrió Erd con gracia al ver como el joven estaba detrás de la columna.

— Torpe — murmuró el sultán bajando la mano.

El ojiverde se mordía las uñas, lo habían descubierto espiando y encima se había escondido, sí que era un torpe, tal vez enserio se merecía todos esos insultos. Se puso la mano en la frente, ya lo habían visto… no tenía muchas opciones por lo menos debía responder el saludo del sultán. Asomó su cabeza de nuevo, saliendo del pilar y levantó la mano para saludar al sultán, con sus pequeños dedos extendidos y enrollándose. Pero ya no se encontraba en ese lugar. Recargó sus manos en el barandal para mirar hacia abajo, pero sólo pudo sujetarse con fuerza. El rostro de Levi casi impacto contra el suyo.

— ¿Cómo subió? — preguntó al verlo sujetado del barandal, pero con el cuerpo al otro lado y haciendo palanca con sus piernas.

— Escalando — contestó. Ahora el joven recargó todo su cuerpo sobre el barandal, dejando su rostro casi a un lado que el del sultán y con sus codos sobre el fierro.

El sultán había escalado los escasos metros de pared sólo para tomarse del barandal y acercarse a verlo, a intercalar con él un par de palabras. De cualquier manera, se sintió halagado y le sonrió con toda la dulzura de su rostro.

— ¿Qué tienes? — preguntó Levi soltando una mano y acariciando la mejilla del joven —. Luces triste…

— No — contestó en intento fallido —. Admiraba su entrenamiento mi sultán.

— ¿Te ha parecido un buen entrenamiento? — preguntó el sultán.

— Me ha parecido muy productivo.

— No me engañes. — volvió a decir el pelinegro —. Algo te ha pasado, ¿Qué es lo que te agobia? ¿Qué es lo que te turba, Meu Habib?

Bajó el rostro, sonrojado. Aun cuando el sultán le tocaba la cara con frecuencia ahora precisamente buscaba con su ternura sacar aquella información que necesitaba, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la preocupación notable. En su ceño fruncido y en las caricias que le daba en la mejilla. Después de eso, le había llamado Habib, no podía creerlo.

— ¿Soy su Habib? — preguntó el castaño en un soplido bajo.

— ¿Me dirás que es lo qué te pasa? — preguntó el pelinegro —. ¿Qué debo hacer para que me lo digas?

— Debe ganar todos y cada uno de los combates — sugirió el castaño —. Ande, yo lo veré desde aquí. Y cuando haya ganado todos, yo le diré lo que me ha pasado.

— Cuando haya ganado los combates yo en persona te traeré esa flor que ves allá — le contesto —. ¿La has visto? La blanca que está encima de la fuente, es un jazmín muy hermoso, lo traeré para ti. Y tú me dirás todo… así que espera aquí, que volveré.

Y volvió.

Con la flor entre las manos y cuando el sol ya comenzaba a meterse por detrás del palacio. El castaño se quedó sentado sobre la barandilla admirando los combates del sultán, de su compañero y él. La forma tan elegante y grácil que tuvo de derrotarlo todas las veces, hasta que se rindió completamente y el sultán fue el vencedor. Y ahora él tenía un hermoso jazmín entre sus manos. El sultán tan pronto lo había tomado había escalado por la pared para sujetarse de la barandilla y dejárselo, pero luego lo colocó entre los cabellos y la oreja del joven.

Sonrió.

Bajó de la barandilla sin preguntarle ya porque estaba afligido, y fue seguramente porque ya había encontrado la sonrisa sincera del pequeño. Fue por esta razón que se bajó del barandal y lo dejo solo y se despidió con la misma mano derecha, mientras que el otro se alejaba con el rostro rosado y la sonrisa pintada.

El mozuelo lo vio alejarse junto con su acompañante, el cual le sonrió. Aún tenía la flor en su cabello, un delicado jazmín blanco con el centro amarillo, destilaba un hermoso aroma. Casi había olvidado por completo sus pesares, cuando danzando con emoción siguió recorriendo el pasillo por el cual había llegado. Probablemente más tarde se encontrara con el sultán, pero no podía… tendría que dejarlo plantado.

Tenía dos buenas razones para ello, la primera era que si ahora mismo el sultán se le plantaba encima y le decía cualquier cosa el caería sin dudarlo. Tan feliz se sentía de sus atenciones.

Y la segunda era…

— ¡Te he buscado por todas partes! — le dijo Petra al cruzarse con él por uno de los pasillos —. ¡Estaba muy preocupada! Eh, ¿y ese jazmín?

— ¡Me ha dicho su Habib! — le dijo el abrazándola—. De entre todas me ha llamado a mí su Habib.

— Y pensar que estabas feliz cuando te nombró cuentacuentos.

— Ser su Habib no me hará dejar de ser su cuentacuentos — le explicó el joven —. En realidad me da más responsabilidades. Petra, lo pensé muy bien, todo lo que la reina me dijo, todo lo que pasa con el sultán, sólo he llegado a una única conclusión. No puedo vivir sólo de contarle los cuentos al sultán, se perfectamente que eso me ayudara muchísimo y sin ellos no llegare a nada, pero mientras que el cuento termina debo arrancar otro sendero. Necesito aprender, quiero ser el Habib perfecto del sultán. Escribir, leer, bailar, atenderlo y entretenerlo de todas las formas posibles. Y así también, me ganaré un lugar… y se lo demostrare a ella ¡enséñame por favor!

El castaño levantó sus manos y las junto, después se puso de rodillas. Y aunque la explicación era muy clara sólo el joven sabía lo que realmente buscaba, sólo él conocía ese nuevo sendero por el que quería cruzar. Aun de esa manera, tenía que ayudarlo, porque parte de razón tendría y convirtiéndose en el Habib del sultán lograría muchas cosas.

— Está bien, no hace falta que te pongas de rodillas — le contestó la aya levantándolo —. Asumo que esta noche no la pasará con el sultán.

— Sabrá perdonarme — dijo el joven levantándose —. Significa que me ayudaras ¿verdad?

— Lo intentaré lo mejor posible, pero no será de la noche a la mañana — le explicó la peli miel —. Si quieres convencer a la reina y satisfacer al sultán, primero lo primero mi querido joven. Ahora que tu habitación esta lista será mucho más sencilla, pero no debes confiarte.

— Nunca lo haría, conozco muy bien mis objetivos. El primero es y siempre será mantenerme con vida en este lugar, ya después vendrá lo demás… de todas formas nada es para siempre y el cuento siempre terminara. Creo.

— ¿Si sabes que el cuento terminará y que el sultán te echara porque te esfuerzas tanto? — le preguntó la aya

— Precisamente por eso — contestó —. Sólo hay una manera de evitar que el cuento termine conmigo y con el sultán, por eso debo emprender el otro camino. Puede que no funcione, pero retrasará lo inevitable.

Petra lo sopesó. Él parecía tener ideas claras de lo que hablaba, de otra manera no se mostraría tan decidido.

— Entonces hagámoslo — contestó la mujer —. Iremos a tu habitación. Porque tendremos que usar agujas calientes y por favor no grites muy fuerte.

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó cuando la mujer lo tomó de la mano para apartarlo del camino y llevárselo hasta su cuarto.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No sabes? Habrá que agujerar tu cuerpo, demostrar uno de los primeros símbolos de la belleza — contestó la mujer.

Y aunque el castaño tembló ante dicha afirmación, supo entender y comprender. Supo aceptar su destino. Porque esto era lo que había decidido desde que supo que comenzaría a contar el cuento sin final, ese cuento… donde nunca nadie había querido llegar al final, nadie quería contar el final, por consiguiente, muy pocas personas conocían el final. Y eso era porque el verdadero final estaba cuando el cuento terminaba. Es por eso que ese cuento es su forma de mantenerlo con vida…

Eso era lo primero que buscaba. Al final del cuento todo lo hacía ahora tendría algún fruto. Intentaba convencerse de ello, porque el cuento algún día terminaría, y el sultán entonces tendría… y en ese momento él tendría también que hacer algo. Pero, si las cosas salían como lo planeaba probablemente pudiera cambiar el final del cuento.

Y de paso callarle la boca a la reina. Porque planeaba dejar al sultán de su lado. Y si tenía que perforarse el vientre para lograrlo, pues lo haría.

* * *

N/A: Perdonen la tardanza, pero ya estaré más activa. Muchas gracias a todas las nuevas seguidoras, espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado.

-Guest-

Nanao: Mi vida, ya deberías de hacerte una cuenta jaja aunque contestar por aquí igual es muy divertidísimo. Seré mucho más específica con los detalles para que puedas leer e imaginarte todo aún más detalladamente, jaja y pues tu comentario me hizo reír muchísimo porque si esta vez Kuchel es la malvada y ya verás que tan mala la haré. Gracias por leerme nena y espero que te encante este capítulo.

Miri-Anath: Hola! Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer y tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review. Gracias por seguir la historia y espero complacerte, jaja lo se Levi es condenadamente sexy y como sultán… creo que más.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re— subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** Este es por mucho, el capítulo que menos me ha gustado escribir, pero espero que comprendan mis explicaciones con las notas finales.

Kalasiris: Es una prenda utilizada por los egipcios, de tela transparente, como es la gasa, que se ajusta por los brazos y deja descubierto el pecho y la cintura, debe utilizarse con un faldellín encima para cubrir los atributos.

Chador: Prenda árabe que sirve para cubrir la cabeza y gran parte del cuerpo, en aquellos tiempos era únicamente utilizada por los sirvientes reales de rango bajo. Aunque es una prenda común para cubrirse como abrigo si lo fuese necesario.

Valona **:** Collar que abarca una parte considerable del cuello y de las clavículas, como una gargantilla de piedras preciosas.

Hijab: Velo que cubre el cuello y la cabeza, se usa en sirvientas y mujeres casadas. Concubinas o chicas casamenteras no lo utilizan (tampoco Eren)

Aleahil: Soberano de una monarquía o un reino.

* * *

 **ARABIAN NIGHTS**

—  
 **「** **CAPÍTULO 6** **」**

" _ **¡Cántame, oh Sultán, y llena de vino mi copa!**_

 _ **¿No ves que apareció al alba bajo sus tenues velos?"**_

 _ **.**_

 **[Abu Nuwas de Bagdad]**

 **.**

 **HISTORIA DE LA PRUEBA DE LAS PUERTAS**

 **(Parte II)**

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? — preguntó Petra con las manos temblando —, supongo que podremos posponerlo si lo piensas mejor, ¿No te lo parece? No hay necesidad de que llegues a esto. No es que no quiera ayudarte es sólo que… oye ¿Puedes dejar de temblar?

— No estoy nervioso — gruñó el de ojos verdes —, es sólo que a pesar de sentirme muy decidido, jamás en mi vida pensé que tendría que llegar a estos extremos para asegurar mi vida y mi seguridad dentro de este palacio. No puedo dejar que me sigan humillando, debo tomar los papeles que me pertenecen, entretener al sultán es uno de los más importantes, así que hagámoslo.

La aya suspiró con cansancio, las suaves velas aromáticas estaban iluminando cada espacio dentro del baño. La bañera había sido llenada con agua fría, con cubos de hielo flotando por ahí y con extractos de hierbas relajantes como el azafrán. El muchacho castaño había permanecido dentro del agua por un par de minutos, mientras ella le pasaba un paño mojado con albahaca, que tenía un relajante aroma y era una forma de calmar los nervios muy comúnmente usada para cuando las concubinas estaba por pasar por su primera noche a lado del sultán. Aunque no era el caso.

Había dos sirvientas preciosas cubiertas con un chador de color azul, bien maquilladas y peinadas, con agradable y sutil joyería rodeando sus dedos, sus muñecas y sus cuerpos. Ayudaban a preparar todo lo que usarían posteriormente, lo que de ahora en adelante el joven mozo iba a comenzar a utilizar, dejándolo sobre el diván y colocando con cuidado todos los artefactos utilizables.

Se salió de la bañera de agua fría, temblando. Petra rápidamente lo rodeó con un chador de color blanco, para evitar que sintiese frio mientras caminaban hasta el diván y se sentaba con precaución sin arruinar ninguna de las telas que lo rodeaba. Con el chador se quitó el exceso de agua que rodeaba su cuerpo y luego lo dejó colgando en su cintura mientras que Petra y las demás sirvientas lo recostaban con suavidad sobre el diván y lo preparaban. Una de las sirvientas extrajo una afilada aguja de oro, gruesa, de un frasco con un líquido blancuzco que olía demasiado fuerte. Petra la tomó con manos expertas y se aseguró que la otra sirvienta tuviese preparados los aretes que iban a ponerle.

— Comenzaré con la más dolorosa— le dijo Petra inclinándose sobre su vientre, esperando que el líquido que rodeaba la aguja se secara para poder insertarla en el extremo superior de su ombligo, el castaño tembló de dolor.

Después rápidamente la aguja perforó la blanda carne de su abdomen sobre su ombligo, y terminó por quedarse enterrada, mientras que Petra llevaba el arete hasta la punta de la aguja y lo insertaba en el agujero que habían hecho, dejando un bonito adorno redondo, de oro y diamantes incrustado mientras que con facilidad sacaba la aguja de la enrojecida piel. Y muy adolorida. Petra dejó la aguja en el mismo frasco. Se aseguró que el arete estuviese bien colocado y le pidió al castaño que por nada del mundo lo tocase.

El castaño tenía lágrimas en los ojos, había sido realmente doloroso sentir como su piel se abría y como daba paso para meter esa barra de oro entre cada uno de los pedazos de la piel. Pero no se quejó. Petra continuó, después de que la aguja se hubo limpiado con el líquido tomó una de las piezas más pequeñas, los aretitos de oro y se acercó hasta uno de los pezones del joven. La aguja tardó menos en atravesarlo, él sólo soltó un chillido, había dolido más que la de abajo, pero el procedimiento fue más rápido y cuando terminó, simplemente repitió el mismo proceso con la otra aguja, de esta manera los dos aretitos quedaron en cada uno de sus pezones.

— ¿Terminamos? — preguntó con ansiedad.

— Me temo que no — confió Petra, limpiando la sangre de la aguja y llenándola del líquido de nuevo, vio la pequeña charola de oro en la que estaban las últimas piezas de joyería que le incrustaría al joven y suspiró —. El proceso, en una joven normal, tarda de dos a tres días, pero ya que estamos haciéndolo todo al mismo tiempo te sentirás adolorido, sólo espero que no te de fiebre…

La aguja volvió a insertarse en su piel una vez más, esta vez sólo para perforar los lóbulos de sus orejas, antes él ya había utilizado aretes, sin embargo, siempre eran aretes con imanes o con broche, nunca unos de oro real que atravesaran sus orejas y dejaran muchas piedritas colgando sobre la piel. No fue doloroso, pero la piel fue difícil de atravesar, en realidad la piel de su abdomen aún palpitaba adolorida y sus pezones estaban sangrando un poco. Después de que le perforan las dos orejas y le colocaron las grandes y ostentosas arracadas en forma de libélula, en cuya cola se desarrollaba una hilera de piedras y terminaban en una flor que bailaba al compás de los movimientos de su cabeza. Petra volvió a guardar la aguja.

— Falta una… pero es una muy especial y no estoy segura de sí debamos hacerla ahora.

— ¿A dónde? — preguntó él incorporándose del diván y observando como las sirvientas se apartaban con la bandeja y el frasco con la aguja.

— En la nariz — contestó—, se utiliza cuando será una boda o un evento similar. Dudo que necesites un arete ahí en este momento, si estas conforme con estos cuatro adornos, sería bueno poder proseguir con tu arreglo personal.

Se sintió confuso, realmente notó en ese momento lo que había hecho, había perforado su cuerpo con los adornos que las mujeres y concubinas utilizaban, para destacar la belleza dual de su lado femenino, un lado que había desconocido e ignorado durante toda su vida, hasta que el sultán había quedado prendado de como se le veían las ropas de mujer, y ahora era un ser amorfo, la combinación entre una mujer en apariencia y modos y un hombre en el interior, y en su notable físico. Había destacado esa parte delicada de su apariencia, pero realmente no lo era y nunca podría serlo, jamás seria tratado completamente como una mujer y en ese palacio tampoco sería tratado como un hombre. Se quedó meditando esto por unos segundos, ¿Todo eso valía su supervivencia? ¿Su honor? Tenía que seguir contando ese cuento hasta que fuera el momento necesario, no podía dejar que la reina consiguiera echarlo, porque lo matarían inmediatamente. Y ahora, adornado, nadie lo aceptaría…

— Sólo el sultán— dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntó Petra aún esperando la respuesta del joven

— Estoy bien con estos adornos, pasemos a lo siguiente — le pidió él.

Segura del siguiente paso, las sirvientas lo ayudaron a bañarse con cremas de frutos rojos y perfumes de hojas secas, dejando su piel hermosa y reluciente, olorosa en exceso y muy bien cuidada. Cada centímetro de su piel fue tratado con la delicadeza de una joya. Después de que quedó limpio hasta el último de los rincones, sus ayudantas le colocaron encima pieza por pieza el atuendo ostentoso y delicado que se pondría por el día de hoy.

Un kalasiris de color lila que se ajustaba en su cintura y estaba adornado con cadenas de oro y monedas que colgaban cada cinco centímetros y tintineaban en su cadera, junto con un ligero faldellín que se colocaba justo encima del kalasiris, este era completamente de seda y le quedaba ajustado y cubriendo sólo lo necesario de su cuerpo. Rodeado de monedas y cadenitas. Como el kalasiris dejaba al descubierto su abdomen y su pecho en la parte superior estaba utilizando un medio ajustado top con mangas hasta los hombros, era sencillo, pero de una tela elaborada y costosa con un lindo bordado. Tenía el mismo tono que su kalasiris.

El velo de esta ocasión era un elaborado velo de color lila, de gasa transparente y con un bonito diseño alrededor de la orilla, lo colocaron por encima de sus ya peinados y alisados cabellos castaños junto con su tikka. Era volátil y precioso, a él le gusto el aspecto que tenía, resaltaba sus nuevos aretes y también el adorno de su abdomen. Finalmente, para completar el atuendo le pusieron una valona de piedras preciosas y diamantes, con un dije idéntico al de su tikka en el centro.

— ¡Pero te quedan preciosas estas ropas! — halagó su aya con las manos en las mejillas —. Jamás creí que alguien pudiera verse tan bien en una de estas, anda ponte estos zapatos y te arreglaremos las uñas, quedaras listo en un instante. El sultán de verdad va a desmayarse…

Este último comentario hizo que su pecho se hinchara de orgullo repentino, el sultán realmente iba a verlo y probablemente lo tomara por una baja prostituta o… en el mejor de los casos, si sus planes resultaban de buena manera…habría cuentos para un buen rato. Obedeció y se puso los zapatos de inmediato, después se sentó en el diván mientras que las sirvientas arreglaban sus uñas, le daban una forma larga y puntiaguda que se veía arreglada, después sumergían sus dedos en un pequeño recipiente lleno con extracto de flores moradas, haciendo que no sólo la uña, sino también la punta de su dedo se viera tintada de morado.

— ¡Me encantaría ponerte los tatuajes! — dijo Petra admirando su creación terminada.

La hinchazón en su abdomen había bajado considerablemente, y ahora que su nuevo atuendo estaba completado — y su estómago vacío —, podía ir a ver al sultán y mostrarle su nuevo aspecto, sus adornos en las orejas y en el abdomen, quería que lo viera, quería impresionarlo. Para que después de esto pudiera seguir funcionando como su entretenimiento, contándole los cuentos y manteniéndose con vida, pero sobre todo para que el sultán permaneciera a su lado, tal y como debía ser.

No del lado de la reina, del suyo.

— ¿Estás listo? — le preguntó Petra —. El sultán debe estar terminando de desayunar y seguro se preguntará por ti, ya que no apareciste esta noche por su habitación, si tenemos suerte lo encontraras cuando salga del comedor.

— ¿Iremos a verlo ahí? — le preguntó él con emoción.

— Por supuesto, debe de verte inmediatamente, si ya te sientes mejor e incluso con ánimos de comer, debemos darnos prisa para que él te acepte en la mesa.

Su corazón bombeó entusiasmado, loco de emoción y muerto de miedo. Esta era la primera etapa para que su nuevo 'yo' lograra convencer al sultán de todo lo que tenía planeado, de todo lo que necesitaba hacer. Sólo esperaba — y se reprimía a si mismo cuando su mente sucia le jugaba chueco —, no desviarse de sus verdaderos objetivos. Realmente necesitaba cumplirlos y si… se enganchaba ¿Qué podría hacer en ese caso?

 **.**

" **Sírveme el vino sin tregua, a la vista de todo el mundo,  
y hagamos como los de Sodoma"**

 **[Abu Nuwas de Bagdad]**

 _ **.**_

Suspiró con miedo en la sangre, como fuego y como hielo en cada una de sus extremidades mientras se retorcía las manos en la tela que cubría su cadera. Petra estaba a algunos pasos frente a él, caminando con una excesiva velocidad y emoción de la que él ya comenzaba a carecer, era el momento de echarse para atrás y renunciar a todo el plan, dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso y si la reina quería seguirlo humillando, él no haría nada. Seguro el sultán hacia algo después, pero ahora… se estaba acobardando.

— Tal vez no debería… — susurró en una voz muy baja.

— El sultán aún no ha salido del comedor — dijo Petra frente a las puertas arqueadas y adornadas con flores de metal, las flores de la sala donde el sultán desayunaba, probablemente junto con su parlamento —. Si quieres abordarlo dentro de la sala este es el momento, de cualquier manera, saldrá junto con todo el parlamento, te verán afuera o adentro, en la sala de trono ¿Sabes qué hacer?

Negó con la cabeza. Nervioso. Petra suspiró, así que este era el mocoso decidido que ayer temblaba como una hoja cuando el emperador lo había llamado Habib, parecía que necesitaba recordárselo, porque de otra manera el joven no cogería valor suficiente para continuar con sus objetivos y entonces todo sería una inútil y desagradable pérdida de tiempo, para las sirvientas incluso, y ni hablar de toda la albahaca con la que lo cubrieron para que tuviera un lindo y suave olor.

— ¿Acaso has olvidado toda la emoción que cruzó por tu cuerpo ayer cuando el sultán te llamó su Habib? — le preguntó la aya tomándole de las manos y admirando los dedos del jovencito —. ¿De verdad vas a dejar que su madre logre convencerlo de que tú eres esa clase de persona? No tiene nada de malo lucir bien para sorprender a alguien, mientras no vendas tu cuerpo…No lo haces, ¿verdad?

— Verdad — contestó él levantando la mirada —. Me esforzaré por seguir contándole cuentos al sultán, pero de verdad quisiera que él viera mi esfuerzo y de esta manera lograr que no deje de posar sus ojos sobre mí.

— ¡Bien dicho! Estás despampanante — lo felicitó la aya —. Ahora entra en este cuarto y ve allá a dejarlo con la boca abierta, eres un buen cuentacuentos y muy lindo, no hay motivo de sentirse avergonzado. Anda, has que me sienta orgullosa.

La puerta se abrió cuando Petra apenas había soltado las manos temblorosas del mozuelo que ahora tenía una cara decidía, apenas y fue un espacio pequeño el que se abrió cuando una persona salió. No era un sirviente que él conociese, aunque Petra si se le quedó mirando, era un joven rubio y musculoso que los miró por un segundo sin estar muy seguro de si iban a entrar, fue en ese momento cuando la puerta por la que había salido se quedó entre abierta y él miro adentro, había un gran número de personas comiendo, el sultán a la cabecera sentado sobre el piso, levantó los ojos y cuando parecía que lo había enfocado, la puerta se cerró y la persona que había salido se alejó.

— Te han visto — murmuró Petra con la garganta seca —. Ya no hay como esconderse, así que ve.

Más nervioso que antes y con las pocas esperanzas que había recuperado, se dio la vuelta para dejar a Petra atrás y abrir con fuerza las puertas del comedor, no queriendo ser muy escandaloso ni dándose mucho a notar, pero si marcando su entrada por en medio de las dos grandes puertas, estas rechinaron con poca intensidad y dieron espacio suficiente para que él entrara y luego, las puertas se cerraron, dejándolo expuesto a las miradas de todos los hombres sentados en la alfombra. El sultán en la cabecera fue al único que él miró.

El sultán se levantó al verlo, no pudo permanecer sentado, sus ojos sorprendidos abiertos al verlo tan divinamente vestido, tan hermosamente adornados y con sus verdes ojos puestos sobre su rostro, sus labios rojos brillando con intensidad, pero sobre todo sus hermosas pupilas verdes adornando el redondeado rostro y cubierto por ese velo lila transparente.

— Tú… — musitó el sultán.

Todos en la mesa dejaron de verlo, para girar sorprendidos las cabezas hasta donde estaba clavada la mirada del sultán. Era un grupo de quince personas, que tenían los ojos como los de una lechuza y las bocas abiertas. El sultán se veía tan sorprendido, tan encandilado por tan seductora aparición enfrente de él, que por un segundo pensaron que iba a caer de rodillas ante el joven. El cual tenía el rostro bien en alto, y no dejaba de desafiar al sultán con los ojos. Pero eso no impidió que se moviera, deslizándose hasta la parte de la alfombra extra donde las mujeres y los seres como él se sentaban a comer. Sin apartar los ojos.

— No — lo llamó el sultán cuando vio sus ademanes para sentarse, levantó la mano con ilusión, como si pudiese tocarlo sólo con extender la palma —. Acércate aquí.

¡Ha funcionado! ¡Me respeta! Pensaba el mozuelo, estaba tan impactado con el hecho de que lo quería sólo a su lado, sentado, aun con el parlamento rodeando la alfombra, los hombres soltaron chillidos extrañados cuando el castaño se deslizó con suavidad, dejando su perfume por todo el lugar y levantando la misma mano para sostener la decidida mano del sultán y sentarse a su lado, como se lo indicó.

El sultán incluso lo dejó sentarse primero y lo colmó con su mirada mientras lo llenaba de atenciones inconformes e inconclusas, tomando una copa de vino y sirviéndosela al joven. Dejándola sobre sus manos.

— Sultán— lo llamó uno de los miembros del parlamento —. Este joven, realmente bello, ¿De verdad puede sentarse a su lado?

Levi bajó la mirada ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No estaba seguro, el perfume lo embriagaba de una forma en la que ningún alcohol lo lograba aturdir, frunció el ceño. ¿Este ser tan hermosamente arreglado era el mismo cuenta cuentos ladrón que había conocido? Si… él era, era el mismo, es verdad, pero era listo, era inteligente… no sólo los cuentos lo demostraban, también lo hacían sus modos, su forma de obligarlo a escucharle siempre por las noches aun cuando él anhelaba clavar sus garras en esa deliciosa piel.

« Demasiado listo »

« Me voy a perder, me va a ganar, odio perder, de verdad que detesto perder »

Pero entendía, este joven tan listo comenzaba a seguir una línea recta, una llena de objetivos y que probablemente lo llevaría a la gloria ¿Cuál es esa gloria? ¿Su supervivencia? ¿Qué era?

— Es tan capaz como todos nosotros para sentarse a mi lado — le contestó el sultán sin apartar las pupilas de los dedos entintados de lila de su acompañante y ahora el único digno de atenciones —. Él tiene mi respeto, por consiguiente, debe tener el de los demás.

Se mordió los labios, eso era. ¿Él tenía su respeto? Probablemente ese era el objetivo del castaño, ganarse el respeto de todos, por supuesto que si tenía el del sultán los demás no era nada…

« ¡Tan inteligente! ¡Es este secreto cómplice que guardamos entre nuestras miradas! ¡Este joven debe ser mío frente a los demás! »

Su mente trabajaba de una forma incorrecta ahora que lo tenía enfrente, la primera vez que lo había visto le había parecido un objeto colmado de sensualidad, aun con su simpleza, pero mientras sus cuentos avanzaban y él avanzaba como mozo, se daba cuenta de cuanto más le atraía no solo física, mentalmente… ¿emocionalmente?

— ¿Sultán?

— ¿Eh? — preguntó regresando a su centro —. ¿Me has llamado?

— He dicho que me ha parecido una excelente estrategia el haber enviado al escuadrón a vigilar la frontera con Persia, no hemos tenido avistamientos más que comerciales y eso es una gran ganancia…

— Creo que ya hemos hablado demasiado de política esta mañana — cortó rápidamente el sultán viendo a su acompañante comer con tranquilidad —. Ya seguiremos hablando de eso en la sala de trono más tarde, quisiera seguir disfrutando de mi desayuno más calmadamente sin tener que agobiarme de esos pesados temas.

El hombre que le hablaba se quedó sorprendido, generalmente el sultán prefería hablar de esos temas y jamás dejaba que nadie le dijera que no debían hablarlo, menos en un desayuno con el parlamento, con sus consejeros, pero ahora estaba pensativo y estaba por supuesto mirando con interés dentro de sus filosos ojos de pantera al joven a su lado, que ingería el desayuno como si no reparara en nada más. Suspiró.

— En ese caso. El consejo lo deja para que continúe con su agradable desayuno y esperamos verlo en la sala de trono más tarde, mi sultán.

Los miembros del consejo se levantaron uno por uno, los criados les recogieron la comida que habían dejado y poco a poco el comedor volvió a quedar vacío, siendo ellos dos los únicos que aguardaban sentados y comiendo sin inmutarse.

— Esta noche no te has aparecido en mi habitación, ¿Es que acaso debo ordenártelo cada noche?

— Pensé que podría esperar un poco — le contestó el castaño encogiéndose de hombros —. Ya que he tenido que trabajar duro para continuar con mi estilo de vida…

— ¿Y qué estilo es ese? No me he enterado de nada, ¿Acaso no me entero de nada de lo que sucede en este palacio?

— No se frustre — pidió el joven tomando un sorbo de vino —. Sólo quería mostrárselo principal y únicamente a usted.

Dicho esto, se levantó de la alfombra y con un suave movimiento de caderas alejando el velo de sus brazos le mostró al sultán su nueva adquisición. El sultán lo miró fijo a los ojos y luego sus pupilas viajaron por los lindos aretes de sus orejas y por su pecho cubierto hasta su abdomen bajo, donde se mostraba por primera vez la herida de un nuevo adorno recatado de piedras, la belleza que destilaba era incomparable.

— Has decidido hacerlo, no tenías porque, no tienes el mismo papel que esas mujeres...

— Es verdad, pero quería hacerlo — contestó sentándose de nuevo.

El sultán tragó saliva.

— ¿Por qué razón? — preguntó con confusión, bebiendo el vino y el ceño fruncido perforando la frágil imagen del rostro del mozuelo.

— Me ha parecido que usted resultaría impresionado con mi imagen ¿No le gustaría verme de esa manera?

— Quiero clavar mis dientes en tu ingenua piel desde que te vi con ese velo cubriéndote la cara, verte con semejantes y excéntricos adornos sólo me incitan a tomarte, aunque no quieras. ¿No te das cuenta el efecto que produces sobre mí?

— No entiendo bien a lo que se refiere — sonrió el muchacho —. Pero quiero seguirle contando cuentos, quiero que disfrute mis historias y que escuche con mucha atención. Me ganaré mi lugar para entretenerlo como se debe, por favor no se desespere.

El pelinegro dejó de fruncir el ceño, es verdad que este hermoso joven no entendía que el de verdad quería hacerlo suyo, incluso así se dignaba a tentarlo con su hermosura destacada, pero de cualquier manera él sólo hablaba de su trabajo digno y de cómo darse a respetar.

« Hace que a cada instante su físico me interese más… y ni hablar de la fuerza psicológica que me envuelve cada que lo veo ¿Acaso debo dejarlo hablar a él? »

— Siempre hablas tú antes que yo, tú cuentas los cuentos, yo escucho.

— ¿Esta afirmándolo? — preguntó ladeando la cabeza con ternura y el corazón del sultán revotó.

— Señalando lo obvio. Yo te escucho a ti, antes de que tú me escuches a mi ¿No debería obtener algo a cambio?

— Debería serle suficiente con los cuentos…

— No, es que claramente no te das cuenta que no. No me es suficiente con los cuentos.

— Es lo mejor que puedo darle… — le sonrió con una hilera de dientes perfectos y de verdad que lo hacía con sinceridad.

— Entonces escucharé todos tus cuentos, hasta el más pequeño. Y si algún día creo que es suficiente con todos los cuentos te lo haré saber inmediatamente…

— Y si no le es suficiente ¿va a matarme?

— Podría.

— Es por eso que hago lo que hago, usted dice que yo no me doy cuenta de lo que piensa, pero usted tampoco se ha esforzado en leerme — el niño se llevó uno de los dulces de frambuesa a la boca y manchando sus labios de morado se lamio los dedos.

— Me esfuerzo por comprenderte, ayer cuando estabas triste intenté hacer que te alegraras ¿No lo conseguí? — el castaño asintió —. Lo ves, a pesar de todo debes saber que estoy a tu lado y que mientras tu boca parlanchina siga deleitándome con cuentos, lo estaré.

— Bueno, pero eso no es todo en la vida, yo podría vestirme normal todo el tiempo y seguir contándole los cuentos…

— ¿Estas admitiendo que intentas seducirme? — lo abordó el sultán acercando su rostro peligrosamente.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Seducirle? No era mi intención, nunca… — el castaño estaba sonrojado y se apartaba del rostro del sultán lo más que podía —. Sólo quiero su atención, es eso solamente.

— La tienes — dijo como un soplido ronco y bajo, con los ojos grises posados sobre el abdomen del castaño, admirando los diamantes.

Con esa belleza y hermosura, con su inteligencia y su forma práctica de actuar, además de su ingenuidad en cuanto al ámbito amoroso… es decir pasional, por supuesto que tenía toda la atención del sultán. Lo supo cuando se encontró a si mismo besándole los dedos morados, olorosos a perfume de lilas y estilizados como los de una preciosa mujer, pero sin serlo, y aún más perfecto. Los de él, los de él como hombre. Era tan perfecto.

— ¿Esta noche me contaras un cuento en tu nueva habitación? — le preguntó el sultán en un respiro, apartando los labios sobre las uñas —. ¿Te parece bien? Quiero escuchar lo que aconteció después… no he dejado de pensar en lo abrupto que fuiste al contar esa historia de semejante manera.

— Es que estaba distrayéndome — dijo el joven contrayendo la mano —, además aquella vez yo gané y usted dijo que cuando le contara los cuentos se concentraría en mí y dejaría de besarme.

— Si — aceptó el sultán jalándose un mechón de cabello —. Pero, sabes… ahora mismo no estas contándome un cuento.

— ¡Pero, mire que tarde es! — dijo el castaño levantándose —. Definitivamente la hora del desayuno ha pasado ya y yo debería estar en el templo diciendo mis nuevas oraciones, ¿No cree usted que debería estar en el parlamento?

— No intentes cambiarme el tema — lo reprendió el sultán levantándose igualmente —. Generalmente lo consigues cuando me cuentas los cuentos, pero como dije, ahora no estas contando nada, así que no conseguirás que aparte mi atención de ti.

— Pero… — el sultán había tocado la piel de la espalda desnuda del castaño, su piel se erizó al sentir sus huellas dactilares tocándolo—. Usted, me ha dicho que le contara el cuento esta noche, así que será como si nos encontrásemos para una cita ¿Por qué adelantar los acontecimientos?

— ¿Eso he dicho? — bromeó el sultán apartando la mano, el castaño levanto una ceja —. Esta bien, en ese caso nos veremos en la noche para continuar con el cuento… pero nada de desvelarse. ¿A dónde te apetece que nos encontremos?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, ¡el sultán lo invitaba a pasar una noche contándole cuentos! Debía sonar como una verdadera aventura porque su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y su rostro se había enrojecido con ese sentimiento revoloteándole en el estómago, probablemente se trataba de ansiedad.

— ¡En los jardines de nenúfar! — soltó rápidamente, recordando la hermosura de aquellas fuentes rodeadas de nenúfares con sus bellas flores blancas. Sonrió al sultán —. Lo veré en los jardines de nenúfar al ocaso.

— Estaré ansioso — dijo el sultán dándose la vuelta y saliendo del comedor.

El castaño esperó hasta que el sultán desapareciera por las puertas cuando se dejó caer sobre la alfombra de nuevo, se tocó las mejillas ardiendo, se sentía tan expuesto ante el sultán ¿Tendría cara ansiosa? Seguramente sí, pero no podía desviar sus planes… él no podía concentrarse sólo en la belleza y majestuosidad del sultán, tenía que ser listo, contar los cuentos.

¡El cuento lo arreglará todo!

Detrás de las puertas el sultán se había echado agua en la cara.

« ¡Que mocoso tan listo y agradable de mirar! ¡Agradable de escuchar tan bien! »

 **.**

 **Cuando te llegue la jarra, agárrala y sírveme:  
quiero que él te distraiga de la llamada del almuédano.**

 **[Abu Nuwas de Bagdad]**

 **.**

El desayuno en el palacio era similar al almuerzo, sólo que esta vez lo había hecho a solas con Petra en el aula donde tenían las clases. Ambos callados, sentados sobre una refinada alfombra con una mesilla de cuatro patas que no pasaba un brazo de alto. Sin saber exactamente a donde dirigir la conversación, después de aquella agitada mañana, ese encuentro con el sultán.

— ¿Qué tal mis clases? — preguntó queriendo saber sus avances en los ámbitos académicos —. ¿He mejorado?

— Eres muy listo — admitió Petra —. Tal vez demasiado. Es una lástima que haya niños tan listos en las calles, dedicándose a robar desde muy jóvenes y luego terminen aquí luchando por sobrevivir. No me malinterpretes no intento ofenderte.

— Lo sé— suspiró con frustración —. Mi padre es doctor, mi madre trabaja, no se supone que yo terminara siendo un ladronzuelo ni mucho menos. Gracias por el halago, conozco mi inteligencia, usted debería conocer a mi mejor amigo, él es listo… igual es un ladrón.

— ¿No sería mejor buscar en donde juntarse para no terminar robando? — preguntó la pelinaranja —. Yo era una esclava cuando llegué aquí, pero con buen esfuerzo logré llegar a ser la aya del sultán y ahora la tuya, además de una sirvienta de confianza para la reina. Todo a base de trabajo…

— Le ha ido bien, pero los pobres no tenemos esas opciones. Sabemos hacer todo si nos enseñan, pero ¿Quién querría enseñarnos? Además de verdad crees que yo podría, trabajando duro, ¿Llegar a servir a un palacio como este?

— Si te enseñamos podrías ser un excelente sirviente — le dijo Petra —. Tú, eres cuenta cuentos del sultán, pero no tienes interés en convenirte en una concubina… ¡Si tan sólo me explicaras tus objetivos con más claridad! Yo te ayudaría imparcialmente.

El castaño guardó silencio, con la mirada baja, debatiéndose entre sus ideas y como había planeado ponerlas en marcha, indeciso entre si contárselo a esta respetable sirvienta que lo había ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio o quedarse callado y dejar que siguiera ayudándolo sin saber exactamente a qué parte quería llegar ¿Quién creería en él después? Tenía que aprovechar sus oportunidades, era el momento de ser claro con Petra.

— No sé cómo explicártelo — admitió suspirando, sus hombros se movieron de arriba abajo —. Necesito la atención del sultán, para ser escuchado. De esta forma no seré maltratado…

— ¡Pero le atraes, él quiere tomarte! Sería más sencillo si te dejases y luego te fueras…

— Él me matara si lo dejó tocarme. Los hombres son todos así, hasta yo, obtenemos lo que queremos y después nos deshacemos de ello…

— ¿Y que buscas obtener? — le preguntó la mujer.

— Quiero mi libertad — le explicó levantándose —. Quiero poder irme cuando el sultán ya no tenga deseos de matarme.

Cuando el castaño miró por la arqueada ventana y se dio cuenta que el sol estaba por meterse y que el cielo estaba pintado de un lindo color naranja, supo que era su momento de marcharse.

— ¿Y si él no quiere que mueras y aun así quiere que te quedes?

Sugirió, como una posibilidad muy remota, que jamás podría siquiera considerar, conociendo el carácter que el sultán tenia, su actitud apacible, pero sus ganas de poseer a este chico eran intensas.

— Los cuentos hacen magia — le explicó el cuentacuentos como única respuesta, pero algo en esa pregunta le gustó.

Salió del cuarto.

Recorrió los pasillos del palacio con el sol bañando aún con su luz directamente en la piel, y bajando las escaleras para acercarse a los jardines de nenúfar, la gente aún se le quedaba mirando con mucha intensidad, intrigados por su aspecto arreglado, por sus adornos, por saber cuál era su papel dentro de este enorme palacio, pero sin ser lo suficiente valientes como para acercársele y preguntárselo directamente, gracias a Alah no lo hacían. Porque él no sabría cuál era la respuesta correcta que dar.

¿Cuenta cuentos? Y tan arreglado… nadie iba a creerlo.

— ¿Qué importa lo que piensen esas personas? — intentó recordarse a sí mismo, aunque en el fondo le importaba —. Lo importante es lo que el sultán piense de mí.

Los jardines de nenúfar se encontraban en la parte sur del palacio, más lejos que las grandes fuentes de jazmines, donde el sultán había entrenado con su espada, ahora él tendría que caminar para llegar hasta esos estanques rodeados de una barandilla de mármol y recargarse sobre la orilla de alguno de los amplios rectángulos llenos de agua. Bajó las últimas escaleras para llegar a la parte más alejada del palacio y notar los arbustos y caminos de color rojizo que daban una guía para llegar a los jardines.

Cuando vio los primeros estanques llenos de nenúfar y flores blancas tuvo la impresión de que las flores proyectaban cierta luz, pero decidió creer que sus ojos lo habían engañado. Que la luz provenía del sol metiéndose entre la arena y perdiéndose para comenzar una nueva noche.

Se sentó a la orilla del estanque de nenúfar principal, ese que tenía unos nenúfares gigantes en medio, adornados con hermosas flores. Había algunas ranas haciendo ruidos graciosos y a él le pareció encantador que las dos ranas de oro que surtieran de agua a los estanques estuvieran invadidas por ranas reales.

— Seguro hay renacuajos — dijo mirando por entre el nenúfar, buscando algunos de los pequeños anfibios, pero sin suerte.

— No podrás verlos con esta poca luz — le dijo el sultán.

No se sobresaltó pues esperaba que llegara en cualquier momento, sacó la mano del estanque y le sonrió ampliamente al hombre de pelo negro y ropas color arena. Una pasmona de color uva que fungía de cinturón y estaba atada en su cintura, así como unos bellos zapatos dorados.

— Esperaba que mí vista fuera lo suficiente buena — explicó el castaño sentándose correctamente en la barandilla y apartando su velo para que no se mojara.

— Está oscureciendo — le contestó el sultán—. Los sirvientes encenderán lámparas de Camboya, pero no será suficiente. Debimos venir en la mañana…

— Las noches son más pacificas en el desierto — contestó con simpleza el joven.

El sultán frunció el ceño, se sentó a su lado sobre la barda de mármol que rodeaba los jardines de nenúfar. A cada segundo el sol se escondía entre las dunas y las lámparas se encendían con lentitud.

— ¿Vamos a continuar con el cuento? — preguntó.

— ¿A estado pensando en el cuento detenidamente? — le preguntó el mozuelo sin contestar la otra pregunta.

— A cada segundo — contestó con su ceño fruncido —. Me cuesta trabajo concentrarme en el trabajo, sólo de pensar en lo que pasara a continuación. Pero no te creas tanto, he escuchado historias mejores…

El de ojos verdes lo miró detenidamente al rostro, luego sonrió con suspicacia, como si no se creyera que existiese un cuento mejor. Y es que lo sabía. El pelinegro notó que el joven mozuelo lo observaba sin recelo y se dignó a mirarlo. No había perdido ese toque que le había gustado en la mañana, aunque estaba más tranquilo y menos ansioso.

— Yo no creo que usted haya escuchado una historia mejor, y creo que no escuchará una historia mejor en mucho tiempo…

— No me retes — aseguró el sultán con una ligera sonrisa —. Aún puedo deshacerme de ti y de tu bonito adorno en el abdomen.

El castaño se tomó a pecho la amenaza, bajó el rostro apenado por su insolencia. A sabiendas que su vida pendía de un delicado hilo, que dependía de su habilidad para entretener y en gran parte también del estado de ánimo del sultán, y aun con todo esto se tomaba el descaro de hacerlo turbar.

— Oye — lo llamó el sultán, colocando su índice en la barbilla del joven de ojos verdes, obligándolo a subir el rostro y mirarle —. Lo has hecho muy bien, eres… virtuoso como cuentista.

— Seguiré esforzándome — contestó sintiendo la presión de la uña sobre su mentón —. No puedo descansar en cuanto a mi talento.

— Te has esforzado de muchas maneras — contestó el sultán—. Me entretienes contando los cuentos, me halagas con tu apariencia y te haces un lugar respetable dentro de este palacio…

— ¿De verdad lo nota? — preguntó esperanzado.

— Siem…

— Hijo.

Levi quitó su dedo de la barbilla del castaño, y como por impulso el joven mozuelo se separó del sultán y de esa burbuja de intimidad que habían creado en sólo un par de segundos. El sultán frunció el ceño mirando a su progenitora, tan silenciosa como un ánima, que no se había percatado de cuando se había acercado a ellos.

— Madre, ¿Qué haces tan lejos del palacio? No sueles frecuentar estos jardines…

Notó entonces que el castaño no tenía ni voluntad de levantar la mirada del piso, que su madre lo atravesaba con la mirada y no dejaba de verlo juzgándolo. Con un odio envenenado en los iris, apretando los puños. El joven se sentía apuñalado, acobardado de mirar, completamente ajeno.

— Supongo que ya se conocen — preguntó con extrañeza el sultán, su madre apartó la vista del mozo.

— Tuve la desdicha. ¡Veo que se ha perforado! — comentó dando un paso y airosamente su Hijab se movió con la ventisca nocturna, como un murciélago —. ¿Por qué no le cortas el pene también? Al final que no lo usa…

El de ojos verdes se levantó de un brinco, puso la mano sobre su pecho y abrió la boca, dispuesto a decir por lo menos una palabra cortés para que lo dejase en paz. Pero Levi intervino, levantó la mano derecha silenciando a su acompañante y mirando con seriedad a su madre, escupió.

— Retráctate— gruñó.

— Me retracto — contestó la mujer de inmediato, frunciendo sus delgadas y negras cejas. No se retractaba en lo absoluto.

— Yo soy el sultán— reiteró Levi —. Mientras vivas bajo mi techo obedecerás mis reglas, no puedes maltratarlo y si esto no te parece, entonces deja el palacio y crea un golpe de estado. Pero no me desafíes que yo no soy cualquiera y tú podrás ser mi madre, pero órdenes son órdenes y más si vienen de mí. Ahora si nos disculpas, tengo que escoltarle a su nueva habitación.

El sultán tomó con fuerza al castaño de la muñeca y se lo llevó a rastras, cuando aún no podía recuperarse de la forma en la que había encarado a la reina, el sultán y el joven caminaban a paso rápido, casi tomados de las manos, o eso pensó el de ojos verdes. Pero el de ojos grises estaba molesto y a zancadas demostraba que quería salir de ese lugar inmediatamente y que la cita nocturna en los jardines de nenúfar había quedado arruinada. De no ser porque…

— ¿Mi nueva habitación? — preguntó el joven cuando ya llegaban a las escaleras—. ¿Ya, ahorita?

— ¿No la has visto ya?

— Todavía no…

— ¡Entonces te la mostrare y aunque me desveles quiero que me cuentes esa historia!

Se apartaron por el oscuro camino rodeados de nenúfares, con el fuerte agarre del sultán sobre su muñeca llena de pulseras. Las luces de Camboya se encendían a lo lejos y daban un buen aspecto al lugar, la reina ya había quedado atrás. El ojiverde suspiró con cansancio, pero por otra parte se sentía emocionado. Tener su propio cuarto, redecorado… era casi como reiterar que él ya tenía un lugar medio respetable dentro del palacio.

Petra observaba todo desde lejos, desde que el castaño había salido de sus clases — que eran muy productivas —, y supo que iba a encontrarse con el sultán, después los vio alejarse rápidamente y a la reina madre plantada en el piso, frente a los jardines de nenúfar. Suspiró con desesperación y se acercó lentamente a la Aleahil, la mujer rápidamente se percató de su presencia, y mordiéndose el labio y apretando los puños le habló.

— ¿Sabías que estaban aquí? — le preguntó. La sirvienta asintió.

— ¿Usted como supo que el sultán se encontraba aquí?

— Las madres tenemos un sexto sentido para proteger a nuestros hijos de papanatas trepadores muertos de hambre. — gruñó la mujer de pelo negro.

— El sultán se molestará si usted sigue interrumpiéndolo cuando este con el cuentacuentos.

— ¡Es que no lo acepto Petra! — le contestó girándose para encarar a la niñera de su hijo —. ¿Cómo es posible que mi hijo prefiera estarse paseando con esa rata? Esa cosa amorfa que le atrae tanto, ¿Qué debo de hacer para que se aleje de él? Mi Levi no es así… él no siente interés por las cosas durante tanto tiempo, ¿Es que acaso no se lo ha follado ya?

Petra quedó desconcertada, es verdad que ella estaba consciente de que ellos no habían estado juntos todavía y que el joven no tenía intenciones de hacerlo futuramente.

— Ellos han estado concentrados en otras cosas…

— ¡Es que si tan sólo lo tomara podría olvidarse de él de una vez por todas! — gruñó la mujer clavándose las uñas en las mejillas, casi parecía que lloraría sangre de coraje —. ¡Necesito que se lo haga para que lo deje ir y lo mate si es necesario!

— Pero reina, es imposible que usted pueda hacer algo por eso… — intervino la aya.

La reina Kuchel se quedó callada, meditando su posición, ella era la reina… su hijo era el sultán, ella estaba a cargo de las demás mujeres del harem de Levi, ese pequeño y olvidado grupo de mujeres. Odiaba al castaño, ese pordiosero, brujo y encantador de su hijo, una criatura malvada. Pero si tan sólo su hijo… lo desnudara, lo besara y lo tomara ¡Se olvidaría del ojiverde inmediatamente! Los hombres son así, Levi es así.

— Él cuenta cuentos jamás permitirá que el sultán lo tome…

— Esa no es su decisión — explicó con una sonrisa —, además me parece que hemos comenzado con el pie izquierdo, claro que con todos sus arreglos él busca ponerme en mi lugar, así que le daré una mano… ¿De acuerdo? Tú sigue enseñándole todo Petra, yo me encargare del resto. Vamos a presentarle a las concubinas de Levi, si quiere ponerse a su altura sin convenirse en una, lo justo es que se conozcan.

— ¡Pero, las concubinas no…!

— Sólo traeré a cuatro — dijo la mujer —. Voy a conseguir que mi hijo se folle a ese prostituto y al día siguiente lo colgaré con mis propias manos.

— Pero, majestad ¿Cómo lo hará?

— El arte de la seducción Petra — sonrió la reina —. La sensualidad del sabor en los labios, los juegos de cadera, los ojos de lucero, la desnudez y claro esa forma de mover la cintura… eso puede matar a un hombre, Petra.

El mozuelo iba a cavar su propia tumba.

* * *

N/A: Bien como dije, este capítulo para mí fue… frustrante, no me costó escribirlo sin embargo sentía que estaba adelantándome, que no podía plasmar lo que quería, que iba a haber muchas dudas sobre los sentimientos de ambos y sobre los planes de Eren de ¿Qué cargos está pensando, se viste sensual pero no quiere coshar? Y pues básicamente eso, pero después descubrí que era porque estaba apresurando otras cosas.

Así que para esclarecerme y sin necesidad de hacer spoiler digo: la próxima (siguiente capítulo) habrá más respuestas, después un poco de la sensualidad que ya se viene y finalmente las respuestas definitivas para algunas dudas.

¡No nos compliquemos y dejemos la historia fluir que todo se resolverá!

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODA LA GENTE HERMOSA QUE SIGUE LA HISTORIA Y QUE LE HA DADO FAV. Y POR SUPUESTO A LOS QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE DEJAR, AUNQUE SEA UN PEQUEÑO REVIEW.

El simple hecho de leerlos me motiva a seguir escribiendo y llevar esta historia hasta su puto final, espero que no se decepcionen con este capítulo si es que me he pasado o la he liado en algo.

¡GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO, GENTE!

Nanao: Levi no dejará de ser atento porque es un amor de sultán y no va a dejar que nadie se salte sus reglas, pero Kuchel seguirá siendo una perra despiadada así que ha esperar como lo hace ¡No tenía idea lo del jazmín blanco! ¡Pero me encanto saberlo, es como si hubiese sido el destino, ahora te toca investigar que significan las flores de los nenúfares jajaja Me parece excelente saber que te hiciste cuenta, igual amo que estés aquí!

Miri-Anath: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar un bonito review, te mando un abrazo y creo que odiaras mucho más a Kuchel.

Guest: Se me hace súper lindo que aun con poco tiempo te tomes la molestia, miles de gracias por el review y por leer ¡Espero que las musas no me hayan fallado demasiado con este capítulo! Porque de verdad, pero bueno… ¡Espero disfrutes este capítulo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** Por más que yo he intentado ser muy clara en las descripciones y ustedes pueden darse la imagen que quieran, sería interesante mostrarles algunas de las fotografías de lugares en las que me he basado para estas descripciones, si gustan verlas yo siempre las publico en mi Facebook Magi Allie. Aun así, pondré algunas descripciones aquí.

Bóveda: Una bóveda es una cupula de forma redonda, y los techos son curvos, comúnmente repletas de mosaicos y ventanas.

Saree: Prenda hindú de tela ostentosa y un bordado estilizado, tiene la forma de un rebozo que se coloca sobre el cuerpo.

* * *

 **ARABIAN NIGHTS**

—  
 **「** **CAPÍTULO 7** **」**

 _ **''Porque el hombre es como la albahaca, si queremos saborear el aroma de la albahaca hay que frotar las hojas entre las manos ''**_

 _ **.**_

 **[** **Nefsaoui** **]**

 **.**

 **HISTORIA DE LA PRUEBA DE LAS PUERTAS**

 **(Parte III)**

La habitación del sultán estaba encima de la sala de trono, es decir del salón principal y el eje de todo el palacio. La habitación del sultán también era la bóveda más grande de todo el palacio, quedaba en el centro y a sus dos lados se extendían grandes y largos pasillos, de donde salían pequeñas torres con bóvedas menores, hasta que finalmente se llegaba a los extremos opuestos y había unas torres más largas que tenían unas bóvedas altas encima.

Así era la fachada principal del palacio.

La habitación que el ojiverde había elegido era una de las torres que estaba a lado izquierdo de la bóveda central, justo una torre antes de llegar a los extremos, así que no era la más alta, pero tenía una excelente vista y era de buen tamaño. Cuando llegabas al pasillo central cruzabas un arco y subías 15 escalones en una escalera de caracol para llegar a la bóveda.

Al principio, cuando la eligió, no le había parecido tan grande, comparada con la del sultán, que era inconmensurable. No era nada grande. Pero ahora que la veía con sus remodelaciones respectivas, sinceramente parecía que el espacio se había duplicado.

— ¿Es la misma habitación que yo elegí antes? — preguntó asombrado, no podía cerrar la boca.

— Tiene un balcón como pediste y ahora he juntado la bóveda contigua para que haya un baño propio ahí para ti.

Dentro de la redonda habitación había una puerta que daba a un pasillo que te dirigía a la bóveda continua, cuya habitación había sido remplazada por un baño enorme y perfecto. Sus paredes pintadas de blanco, rodeadas de arcos con alfombra naranja y cojines para recostarse, además de sillones alrededor de la bañera a nivel de piso, redondeada y con un arco lleno de mosaico detrás. Lámparas encendidas y colgantes en el techo, un piso superior con el resto del baño y hermosas plantas decorando cada milímetro.

— ¿Estás más impresionado con el baño que con la habitación?

— La verdad es que la vi tan imponente que no pude concentrarme en ella — admitió con una risita caminando de nuevo por el pasillo y volviendo a su habitación.

De nuevo cuando estuvo frente a la habitación, se sintió intimidado, no se parecía en nada al cuarto con una cama y un closet que había tenido anteriormente. Las ventanas que daban vista a la parte frontal del palacio y dejaban ver un hermoso paisaje seguían intactas, llenando la habitación de la luz de la noche, y al salir había un balcón de tamaño considerable que dejaba a la vista toda la explanada central del palacio.

Era una habitación redonda decorada con un mosaico en tonos azulados justo en la parte superior de la bóveda y adornada en las paredes con columnas de color yeso y algunas lámparas colgando alrededor de cada una de las columnas. En el centro de la habitación había seis columnas rodeando su redonda y acolchonada cama, repleta de almohadas de distintos colores azulados. Entrar a ese espacio redondo era como estar en una pérgola lujosa, con el techo cubierto por mosaicos blancos y justo por detrás de ellos lámparas encendidas que brindaban una iluminación especial a la cama. Cristales que se reflejaban como diamantes enterrados en el techo.

Y a un costado de las dos columnas que se veían al entrar a la habitación, dos lámparas con decoración al estilo de un panal de abeja, le daba un toque cálido a la habitación.

— Es lo más bonito que he visto — admitió con timidez admirando la belleza del techo.

— Me alegro de que te gustara, los arquitectos sufrieron presiones increíbles. Toda tu ropa está ahora en el baño… he organizado un guarda ropas para ti, pero Petra se hará cargo de cualquier otra cosa que necesites — contestó el sultán desatándose la pashmina morada de la cintura y echándose el cabello hacia atrás.

Dejó de admirar la belleza de su nueva habitación, se dio cuenta que, aunque fuera de noche en el exterior, dentro de su habitación se proyectaba demasiada luz cálida, no como las lámparas tenues que había en la habitación del sultán Levi, se sintió terriblemente acalorado.

— ¿Cómo apagaré la luz? — preguntó sentándose en la mullida cama, hundiéndose lentamente en la suavidad del colchón y en los almohadones de plumas.

— Sólo debes acercarte a las lámparas y soplar — contestó el sultán —. Son de velas.

Dicho esto, caminó con elegancia hasta las columnas que rodeaban la habitación y apagó las lámparas que colgaban a un lado de estas, soplando en el interior de una de ellas y logrando que la vela se extinguiera. Rodeó la habitación apagando las luces y el castaño se percató que la luz que provenía de los cristales encima de la cama disminuía considerablemente.

— Tiene un espejo — explicó el sultán —, la luz de las velas se refleja en el espejo y esto ilumina los cristales, al apagar las lámparas apagaras el mosaico. Lo único que iluminará son las lámparas amarillas.

Dejó dos lámparas encendidas para que los cristales del techo no dejaran de iluminar completamente, pero la luz era mucho más tenue, las lámparas amarillas proyectaban su calidez y por fin el sultán se acercó hasta donde se encontraba la cama con un castaño tendido, admirando cada pedazo de mosaico y su peculiar diseño. No supo que se le cruzó por la mente cuando se subió al colchón y se arrastró como una sombra a un lado del mozo, se postró a su lado mirando hacia el techo, admirando las mismas figuras que el joven veía.

— Es como ver una constelación de puras estrellas quemándose — murmuró el castaño deslizando su velo y quitándoselo de la cabeza, dejándolo en el piso de la habitación y sin apartar sus ojos verdes de aquel techo majestuoso.

El sultán no dijo nada, pero lo admitía, era hermoso ver ese techo, uno se quedaría dormido en dos minutos sólo de ver ese espectáculo de luz, en un momento le pareció que incluso se movía, que las luces centelleaban y tenía que ver con el movimiento de la llama de las velas, suspiró y se giró a ver a su cuentacuentos. Viéndolo de reojo y admirando su perfil, su bella y recta nariz medio respingada, sus labios carnosos y sus mejillas rosadas, lo espeso de sus pestañas castañas y sus cejas pobladas. Sus ojos esmeraldas, en los cuales se reflejaban los destellos de los mosaicos.

— ¿Sabe a qué me recuerda este techo? — murmuró el castaño girando su rostro para ver al sultán.

— ¿A qué? — le preguntó.

El contacto visual fue inevitable, los ojos verdes se encontraron con los afilados ojos grises y marcados, analizadores, justos, rectos. Impredecibles de alguna manera, era como ver una muralla. Acero fino en la mirada, pero aun así permeada de una sensibilidad que llenaba el espacio breve entre sus pupilas.

El sultán levantó la mano, siendo manipulado por el latir constante de su corazón, llevó su mano con una extrema lentitud hasta la mejilla del mozuelo, tocándola con su índice, arrastrando la uña por la piel hasta los deliciosos aretes que colgaban de las orejas pequeñas del castaño. Admirando la belleza de la joyería que acentuaba la sensualidad del chico. Jadeó intentando acercarse a esos labios que lo llamaban con intensidad, que lo incitaban a acercarse. Los ojos verdes medio ensoñados estaban cerrándose sintiendo la proximidad de las bocas, la mano del sultán contra su mejilla y bajando por su cuello.

— Al fuego de la primera puerta…

— Quiero oír más de eso — admitió el sultán sin dejar de ver sus labios. Sus hipnotizantes movimientos.

— ¿Quiere que relate el cuento? — preguntó acercando la boca cada vez más.

— Quiero oír tu voz…

La mano del sultán acariciaba las venas del cuello, los tendones y descendió repentinamente hasta la cintura, como si quisiera acercar al jovencito, pero lo dejó donde estaba y siguió acariciando con extrema suavidad la cintura acentuada del castaño. El otro repentinamente cerró la boca y luego sonrió lentamente, para continuar con la historia en donde la había dejado.

"El rey errante y el ermitaño ingresaron a la primera puerta, como ya le había contado antes, ellos tenían que permanecer una noche completa en la habitación para que la guardia los dejara entrar a la siguiente habitación y tendrían que hacer eso con las cuatro puertas, para pasar la prueba y demostrar que eran capaces de conocer al Preste Erwin y que les concediera su deseo…

Entonces ellos al abrir la puerta se dieron cuenta de que estaba completamente en llamas, que permanecer una noche entera en esas condiciones sólo los regresaría como dos carbones, nada podían hacer para apagar el fuego, no hubo agua suficiente en la saliva de sus bocas como para poder disminuir el calor.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? — dijo Farlan cubriéndose el rostro —. Vamos a terminar completamente quemados…

— No lo haremos — dijo el rey Rivaille —. Si hay algo que no está en mis planes es morir, déjame contarte de donde saqué esta capa.

El ermitaño miró como el rey se quitaba su capa y la extendía plenamente, a simple vista no le parecía más que una capa ordinaria, negra y café, con una tela cálida pero que no alcanzaba a generar calor alguno, no había en ella nada de extraordinario. Sin embargo, el rey se la quitó de encima y la mostró como si fuese la solución ante todos sus problemas.

— ¡Esta capa me la han regalado y tiene una historia muy particular!

— ¿Y cuál es esa historia?

Hace muchos años, cuando el mundo no era más que para nuestros antepasados, y los dioses se molestaban todo el tiempo porque ellos no hacían lo que les ordenaban, porque sus cerebros eran demasiado pequeños, el mundo tuvo que sufrir varias reconstrucciones desde cero, el agua, el fuego, el hielo, cualquier catástrofe, hasta que la tierra se partiese en dos y dejase salir ríos de agua caliente.

En una de esas destrucciones antiguas existió un joven muy inteligente llamado Marco, él sabía que habían enojado a los dioses, y que no había nada que pudiese hacer para evitar que los dioses lo castigaran. Entonces, antes de que se diera la destrucción masiva de la tierra se previno. Como no sabía qué clase de catástrofe seria con la que la tierra seria azotada decidió crear algo que lo protegiera contra cualquier peligro.

Entonces buscó y buscó por todos los lugares, hasta que por fin lo encontró, se trataba de un árbol mágico, el árbol normalmente hablaba con los animales, pero cuando vio a Marco caminar por todos lados y sin rumbo fijo supo que debía llamarlo.

— ¡Oye joven escucha con tu corazón y podrás ver la solución para la supervivencia de tu estirpe!

Al principio Marco no pudo escuchar bien, al principio, pero después lo escuchó muy claramente. Escuchó como el árbol le llamaba, lo vio, le preguntó que cual era el secreto para poder protegerse de la destrucción.

— Tienes que usar la corteza que me recubre para crear un refugio, para vestirte, para adorarme y yo te protegeré de cualquier amenaza.

Marco lo hizo, tomó la corteza de aquel viejo árbol y creó ropa, y un refugio, un refugio para una sola persona. Y así como lo dijeron los dioses la tierra fue abatida una vez más, pero Marco no sufrió daño alguno pues tenía la corteza del árbol protegiéndolo, y cuando por fin terminó la destrucción del fuego sobre la tierra él se descubrió y se dio cuenta que ahora estaba solo en el mundo. Que no había ninguno de los de su clase con vida, y que lo único que permanecía en pie era el mismo árbol que le había brindado de su corteza.

Cuando pasó el tiempo el joven se hizo viejo y sin poder reproducirse, él dejó la corteza colgada en una de las ramas del árbol, y murió por la vejez. La corteza que lo había protegido se quedó ahí mucho tiempo, pasaron inviernos, veranos, y la lluvia hasta que esa corteza paso a ser un simple trozo de tela que quedo colgada del árbol que sobrevivió eternamente.

— Esa capa llegó a mis manos por regalo de mis antecesores, la misma capa que Marco el artesano creó y con la que sobrevivió al fuego — contó el rey Rivaille y terminó por cubrirse con aquella capa.

Farlan se quedó a su lado, mientras que los dos sobrevivían toda la noche cubiertos por la capa mágica. Al día siguiente Rico abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta que los dos permanecían con vida e increíblemente sorprendida, cubriéndose la boca de asombro los sacó inmediatamente. Pero no podía dejarse llevar sólo por aquella gran hazaña… **"**

El muchacho se mordió los labios, las manos del sultán estaban deslizándose por sus caderas literalmente, sus dedos acariciaban la piel de la zona, se movían de un lado a otro mientras que el pelinegro seguía jadeando contra su rostro, con ganas de apretar su piel y pegársela a la cintura, rozar sus cuerpos. El joven estaba sonrojado, no podía continuar con el relato si seguía sintiendo esas uñas sobre su cadera, abrirse y cerrarse como si fueran arañitas.

— Sultán… sultán Levi — gimió cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por el roce de sus dedos en la espalda baja, garabateando círculos.

— ¿Si? Anda sigue contando… lo has dejado en la mejor parte — pidió el sultán apartando uno de los mechones de cabello café que cubría la frente del chico.

— No puedo si usted está así… distrayéndome — gimió, el sultán esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Entonces dejamos lo del cuento? Porque no te pegas un poco más…

— No, no — sonrió el chico poniendo sus manos en los hombros del sultán —. Usted siga tocando, yo puedo seguir contando ¿Está de acuerdo?

— Mientras sigas hablando yo seguiré escuchando — enterró sus uñas en la piel de la espalda y se mordió el labio —. Anda sigue contando que el sol no debe tardar en salir…

— "Cuando la guardia se dio cuenta que ambos habían sobrevivido a los ardientes fuegos de la primera puerta quedó asombrada, pero se dio cuenta que no había forma de que los dos intrusos que buscaban al preste superaran la segunda puerta, eran demasiado débiles y estaban completamente desarmados.

— ¡Han pasado la primera prueba, pero no pasaran por la segunda puerta, deben permanecer toda una noche adentro! — y cuando dijo esto, abrió la puerta que estaba llena de hielo y nieve, granizo por montones y un frio que congelaba cada parte de los huesos sin excepción.

Los dos al quedarse adentro, de inmediato la piel se les puso pálida, blanca como la leche de cabra, los labios se les pusieron morados y los dedos se les cuartearon rápidamente, se quedaron sin poder moverse, en cuanto la puerta les cerraron.

— ¡Rápido, saca tu capa! — propuso Farlan con la voz tiritando.

— No puedo moverme… además la capa no nos protegerá.

— ¡Claro que lo hará, porque según la historia que me contaste ese árbol ha pasado por fuego, hielo, agua… nos ayudará a sobrevivir y si la logramos poner encima nos protegerá para siempre!

El Rey errante se sintió complacido, supo que su compañero decía la verdad. Que esta era la capa que Marco había construido para protegerse de los desastres naturales y que definitivamente esta capa le ayudaría con el frio, junto toda la fuerza de sus brazos, olvidándose del frio y dolor, y logró quitarse la capa de nuevo. Farlan la tomó de los extremos y ambos se cubrieron con ella.

De inmediato el frio dejó de rodearlos.

Y así fue como lograron pasar la segunda noche dentro del frio helador y el fuego abrasador. **"**

Cuando abrió los ojos no se dio cuenta que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, que el sultán tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca un poco abierta, que estaba respirando apaciblemente y estaba dormido sobre su cama. Su mano seguía descansando sobre la cintura del ojiverde, levantándose y hundiéndose conforme a sus respiraciones, que el sol del cielo ya iluminaba y se colaba por entre los cristales que daban paso a su balcón.

Se habían quedado dormidos mientras el cuento terminaba, ahora el sultán seguía dormido, en su propio y nuevo cuarto. Y esa costumbre suya, tan mala, de no quitarse la ropa lujosa antes de dormir… era una mala costumbre, las joyas se le enterraban en la piel. Se levantó con suavidad, procurando no perturbar al pelinegro a su lado, apartando su mano con lentitud y dejándola descansando sobre el mullido colchón. Intentando no hacer ruido con su joyería se apartó de la cama y se estiró suavemente.

Levantó sus brazos destensando su columna vertebral, y estirándose lo más posible. Comenzó a quitarse los brazaletes de sus muñecas y giró a ver al sultán, era difícil imaginar que era humano y aun así dormía plácidamente sobre las cobijas, tranquilo. Sonrió ansioso por el recuerdo de la noche anterior, con sus manos tocándole, era tan atractivo… y siempre lo escuchaba hasta quedarse dormido.

 **«** Es realmente una persona impresionante **»**

Se giró para seguir caminando por el pasillo que conectaba su bóveda con las del baño y se fue quitando toda la joyería mientras caminaba. Era la primera vez que iba a tomar un baño por su propia cuenta. Cuando vio la bañera notó que estaba llena y que el agua era caliente, que había ductos de agua termal que mantenían toda el agua con la temperatura perfecta y lista para usarse.

Dejó sus joyas en una de las pequeñas canastas que estaban a un lado de la tina y se quitó la ropa para dejarla a lado de una linda y suave toalla de baño de color blanco, la cual posteriormente utilizaría para quitarse el exceso de agua. Se metió en la bañera y suspiró al sentirse más relajado, menos tenso, su ansiedad desapareció y su respiración se hizo constante mientras el agua lo bañaba.

Comenzó a tirar agua en su cabello, deshaciéndose de todos los perfumes que lo rodeaban, sus dedos pintados de morado se convirtieron en dedos normales de nuevo y por un segundo al verse completamente desnudo creyó que de nuevo era el mismo, el chico que robaba y que tenía a su vecino y al chico de la calle de a lado, pero luego se vio mejor, ahora estaba perforado, tenía esos atavíos que si bien no lo marcaban de por vida le daban un papel…

— Seguir mi papel.

Salió de bañarse rápidamente, no tenía caso permanecer tanto tiempo sumergido en el agua, cuando ya se había limpiado completamente la piel y secado el resto de agua de su cabello, subió por las escaleras que llevaban hasta la parte superior de la bóveda donde se encontraba su nuevo y re armado armario. No tuvo que explorar mucho para descubrir lo que quería ponerse, opto por un Saree de color naranja y dorado, encima de unos pantalones de gasa naranjas unidos a un top de color ciruela. Una gargantilla de piedras naranjas y oro, sus comunes brazaletes en las muñecas y una tikka de piedras preciosas. Sin velo esta vez.

Bajó las escaleras con sus pies descalzos y sus sandalias doradas en la mano cuando escuchó el ruido en la habitación. Era un jaleo, asustado se puso rápidamente los zapatos y sin reparar en lo que había dejado atrás caminó por el pasillo principal hasta llegar de nuevo a su habitación.

El sultán ya no estaba en la cama.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

— Tomaba un baño — respondió alarmado cuando vio al sultán entrar del balcón.

Había guardias en la puerta. Y unas sirvientas tendiendo la cama y arreglando la habitación, mirándolo por encima del hombro, con un poco de desprecio, había otras dos sirvientas ansiosas siguiendo al sultán, con sus nuevas ropas.

— ¿Va a bañarse? — preguntó ingenuamente.

El pelinegro alzó una ceja, el castaño ya se había arreglado de nuevo, estaba impecable, sencillo y radiante.

— ¿Me permites usar tu baño? Tengo una urgencia…

El castaño asintió.

— ¿Está todo bien? — preguntó preocupado cuando el sultán entró al pasillo y las sirvientas lo seguían como polillas atraídas a la luz.

— No — confesó con suavidad, deteniéndose —. Voy a partir del palacio. Hay una rebelión en el norte, tierras turcas. Debo encargarme.

— ¿Estará bien? — preguntó por cortesía y bajando la cabeza con pesar al enterarse de la nueva noticia —, usted es capaz de terminar con esas rebeliones, no desconfió de usted es sólo que…

Levi giró el rostro, el castaño había bajado la voz cada vez más hasta que se había convertido en un susurro. Cuando lo vio se sorprendió de verlo, aparentando una fuerza de la que carecía, mirándolo fijamente, retorciendo sus manos ¿Estaba realmente preocupado? No supo porque se había preocupado, no había dicho nada para que se preocupase. Ladeó la cabeza y caminó hasta él a zancadas. Sujetó su mejilla con suavidad.

— Acompáñame a la ceremonia de despedida — susurró el sultán acercando su rostro hasta la frente del cuenta cuentos —, será en el salón de oraciones, debo dar gracias a Alah antes de partir. Reúnete en los pasillos de arriba, ¿De acuerdo, Meu Habib?

El aliento del mozuelo se cortó repentinamente, de nuevo esa palabra tan atesorada por muchos y temida por otros, no supo que significaba exactamente para él, pero se sentía halagado y afortunado de escucharla, de ver fijamente al sultán a los ojos cuando se lo decía. Asintió con la cabeza y el sultán sonrió con la comisura de su boca. Se dio media vuelta y lo dejó, apretando las manos e intento controlar su sonrojo y sus manos temblorosas. Apretando su Saree.

El sultán se alejó junto con sus soldados y las sirvientas que estaban arreglando la habitación, pero antes de salir se se le quedaron mirando, todos esos ojos sobre él. Estaba intimidado, carraspeó.

 **«** ¿Por qué se me quedan viendo tanto? Seguro lo habían escuchado todo, Meu Habib, eso era, bueno era… asombroso **»**

Su salvación entró por la puerta, Petra traía su nutrido almuerzo en una bandeja de oro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó acercándose —. ¿Te están molestando?

— No, no para nada — contestó tomando la bandeja y dejándola sobre la cama —. Sólo están curioseando, el sultán está en el baño…

— Lo sé, no lo encontraban — comentó —, tardaron un par de minutos en descubrir que estaba aquí, gracias a Dios no pasó nada anoche, no es que creyera que pudo pasar algo… bueno el punto es que va a partir hoy mismo. Antes de que él salga del baño debemos irnos, es de mala suerte que el sultán vea a sus… bueno lo que tú eres antes de partir a una guerra.

— ¿Él se ira por mucho tiempo? — preguntó comiendo el variado desayuno con rapidez.

— Tal vez un par de días, no debes de preocuparte — murmuró con una sonrisa.

— El sultán me dijo que lo despidiera en la sala de oraciones.

El rostro de Petra palideció, se sonrisa se evaporó. No era que le molestara lo que el sultán había ordenado, pero definitivamente estaban pensando con el corazón y no con la cabeza, bueno de por si era algo arriesgado todo el asunto, ahora ya no había más que hacer si ya lo habían invitado.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que rezaste? — preguntó Petra retirando la bandeja de desayuno.

— ¿Hace dos días? — contestó limpiándose las migajas de la boca — Ya no me acuerdo…

Petra gruñó.

— De nuevo tenemos trabajo, anda levántate, debemos purificarte…

 **.**

 **Sólo así la planta dará todo su perfume, sino no se obtendría**

 **nada, y la planta guardaría celosamente su esencia deleitable.**

 **[** **Nefsaoui** **]**

 **.**

Dos horas después y con ayuda de Petra, el ojiverde tenía las palmas de las manos pintadas de rojo y un lindo velo de color naranja transparente bordado con hilos dorados. Sonriendo por haber sido purificado y estar listo para ir a la despedida del sultán. Sin tener la más remota idea de lo que una ceremonia así significaba. Petra prometió que permanecería a su lado así que se intentó sentirse lo más tranquilo posible. Mientras Petra lo ayudara no habría problema.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos el recorrido? — le preguntó la pelinaranja moviendo su hajib.

— Por supuesto — contestó moviéndose los aretes.

— Bueno pues esta es una de esas salas que no vimos, porque casi nunca se usa y esperemos que no se use demasiado ¿verdad? — él asintió —, así que debes ser muy cuidadoso con tu expresión, ya que eres un neófito en estas ceremonias.

— Seré cuidadoso Petra, pero, ¿podemos irnos ya?

El alboroto ya se había dado en todo el palacio, los hombres y los guerreros se movían de un lado a otro sin importarles nada en donde se encontraban, las sirvientas caminaban para todos lados con ofrendas y sus mejores prendas, el palacio estaba sumido en un caos de orden y el sultán no estaba por ninguna parte. La aya suspiró, este chico no tenía remedio. En cambio él, buscaba con ansia al sultán y movía sus ojos verdes por cada lugar que le parecía interesante, se dejaba llevar por las ofrendas y el danzar de las lumbres de las velas que habían.

Petra y él subieron las escaleras abarrotadas de gente, todas las mujeres cubiertas con bellas prendas y con velas en las manos, estaban rodeando las escaleras, pero hacían paso para que ellos dos pasaran por estas y llegaran hasta unas amplias y abiertas puertas, Petra tomó dos velas en la entrada y le dio una al joven. Había algunos hombres recargados, él se dio cuenta que esta puerta daba paso a un pasillo superior, con un barandal que dejaba ver a la sala principal, la sala de oraciones.

Había hombres en cada extremo de una alfombra. Petra y él se recargaron en el barandal mirando hacia abajo, la ofrenda para Alah, y los guardias con lanzas rodeando todo el salón, los hombres de rodillas en el piso con sus ropas negras y doradas. Esperando el momento en el que las puertas se abrieran y entrara la escolta del sultán.

— ¿Él entrara por allá? — preguntó cuidando su vela.

— Si, pero no hagas ruido que no tardará en llegar.

Asintió.

Y en cuanto Petra dijo esto, todas las personas se quedaron calladas, las grandes puertas de la sala con decoraciones se abrieron, con un ruido sordo, con un eco en la habitación, en la piedra moldeada con altares en cada esquina y con velas en cada rincón.

Cuando el sultán apareció por entre las puertas, todos comenzaron a ovacionarlo con emoción, moviendo sus manos y aplaudiendo, alentándolo. Él era custodiado por otros cinco guardias a su alrededor. Sus prendas estaban finamente decoradas, pantalones negros y botas, camisa negra con bordados en oro y con un cinto en su cintura de color dorado. Sobre su cabeza un tarbouche de color dorado y cintas negras, así como pequeñas piedras a todo alrededor. Cadenas con piedras preciosas sobre su pecho y una espada cimitarra en la cintura.

— Debes aplaudir — le riñó Petra mientras el sultán caminaba por la alfombra rojiza.

— ¡Pero la vela se caerá! — dijo en un grito mientras movía las manos y la mecha de su vela se apagaba. Dejó la vela sobre el barandal y comenzó a aplaudir…

La vela cayó al piso.

Dentro de todo el escándalo no pudo escucharse el sonido de la vela al caer, pero si se escuchó cuando chocó contra la cabeza de uno de los hombres de abajo. El cual soltó un grito bajo y miró hacia arriba con molestia, fue en ese momento cuando el castaño se cubrió la boca con vergüenza y pidió disculpas con los ojos. Y al levantar la mirada del anciano descubrió que el sultán acababa de subir sus ojos desde el centro hasta su dirección.

Se miraron por unos segundos, el castaño se mordió el labio con vergüenza y con la cara roja.

El sultán le regaló una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Y apartó la mirada.

Él completamente extasiado giró el rostro y se escondió detrás del pilar a su lado, mordiéndose el dedo índice con emoción, mientras Levi seguía caminando hasta el altar y se ponía de rodillas para comenzar a orar. Petra se quedó mirando al cuentacuentos, ¿De verdad el sultán le había sonreído?

— Que afortunado — Petra le sonrió con dulzura al joven que sólo soltó una risita boba.

Y cuando la aya levantó la mirada de los ojos verdes, se cruzó con unos penetrantes ojos grises que los miraban desde el otro lado del pasillo. Al otro lado se encontraba ni más ni menos que la madre del sultán, recargada en la barandilla contraria y detrás de ella las concubinas de Levi, sólo las cuatro presentables que despedían a el sultán con sonrisas torpes y con los ojos llenos de chispa ilusionada. Pero el sultán, no las miró.

Sin embargo, la reina los veía.

Le sonrió al castaño.

— Sonríele — le ordenó Petra.

El ojiverde bajó la mirada con miedo, pero sonrió con timidez como la aya le había ordenado, después se quedó mirando al sultán Levi de rodillas en el altar, admirando su tenacidad. Disfrutando de la ceremonia de despedida.

— Tienes que reunirte con la reina después de la ceremonia — soltó Petra en un suspiro —, me ha pedido que arreglemos una reunión.

— Pero, mis clases — preguntó extrañado, pero más, asustado —. ¿Las cancelaras?

— Ella quiere darte clases, también.

Dicho esto, la conversación dio por terminada y el pobre joven castaño se sintió más ponchado que nunca, además de que en esta ocasión Levi no estaría para defenderlo o para hacerlo sentir bien si es que las cosas salían mal, pero tampoco podía negarse a las órdenes de la reina.

En la jerarquía, el más apto sobrevive.

¡Tenía que seguir luchando!

 **.**

 **Lo mismo para llevar a la**

 **mujer a la incandescencia sexual, tratadla como a la albahaca. Usad todos los medios, la**

 **boca, la lengua, las manos…**

 **[** **Nefsaoui** **]**

 **.**

Cuando el sultán terminó con la ceremonia religiosa y se reunió junto con un grupo mediano de soldados en la explanada central del palacio, el castaño ya solamente podía mirarlo desde el balcón de la sala de trono. A propósito, se mantuvo apartado, pues quería evitar sonreírle antes de que se marchara o comenzar a sentirse preocupado por su partida, además de que aún no se sentía cómodo al saber que la reina quería pasar el rato con él cuándo él marchara.

Levi tampoco hizo grandes esfuerzos por buscarlo, después de las sonrisas que se dedicaron en la ceremonia, probablemente contara como un gesto de amabilidad y una despedida. Odiaba admitirlo, pero verlo ahí en el balcón, arrojando su vela al vacío y luego riéndose con simpatía le había dado alegría en el corazón, había sentido que era bueno tenerlo y detestaba tener que marcharse y permanecer lejos del que era su más grande entretenimiento.

Se subió a su caballo y miró hacia atrás, la explanada del palacio estaba repleta de personas, hombre y mujeres que despedirían al sultán, pero él no estaba o al menos no pudo verlo, vio a su madre sonriéndole con amabilidad fingida y tuvo la sensación de que una tormenta se avecinaba. Arriba de Shabdiz se despidió de ella con un asentimiento en el mentón y tomando a su caballo de las riendas se puso en posición para abandonar el palacio, junto con todos sus soldados cargando banderas y en posición de dos hileras atrás de él. Sus más leales soldados venían justo detrás de él, así. Erd, Gunter y Auro. No volvió a mirar atrás e hizo que su caballo comenzara a galopar sobre el mármol decorado con flores que hacía de plancha principal.

Las puertas fueron abiertas y él salió del palacio.

En cuanto el cuentacuentos vio como el sultán salía del palacio acompañado de su ejército, soltó un suspiro cargado de frustración y sentimientos encontrados, por una parte, se sentía relajado, pero estaba preocupado por estar lejos del sultán en estas circunstancias, más cuando habían estado casi todos los días juntos desde que había llegado aquí, y finalmente porque tendría que encontrarse con la persona que más lo odiaba dentro de esta cárcel de mármol y oro. La reina Kuchel.

Petra llegó por él y ambos descendieron del balcón para dirigirse al salón a donde la reina había solicitado una reunión con él, la aya se veía preocupada y taciturna, a sabiendas que si la reina se decidía a hacerle daño ella no podría hacer mucho, y cuando el sultán volviera y viera los destrozos, ella pagaría los platos rotos. Caminaron en silencio por el jardín de ciruelos y llegaron hasta las salas donde las concubinas se solían reunir para practicar sus diferentes tareas diarias, un poco cerca de la sala donde ellas vivían. Al cuentacuentos le incomodaba estar tan cerca de ese lugar, sin saber exactamente cómo es que esas mujeres lo recibirían.

Cruzaron el arco pintado de oro y rojo y se encontraron en una sala muy amplia revestida de pisos de madera y columnas con serpientes de oro enredadas, ventanas en forma de arcos que daban iluminación a toda la habitación y grandes cojines situados en cada esquina del cuarto. Había un trono y una alfombra que llevaba hasta el.

La reina estaba sentada ahí, con su piel blanca como la leche, su hijab negro como la noche y transparente en los brazos, cubriéndole todo el cuerpo hasta los pies descalzos y pintados con tatuajes en forma de soles. Los brazaletes dorados en sus brazos con rubíes colgando, le recordaron a aquel collar que el sultán le regaló, no había vuelto a ponérselo. Pero sin duda era su corona de cristales con una tikka colgando lo que más imponía en ella, a pesar de tener un rostro apacible, unos ojos felinos adornaban sus pestañas negras y sus labios eran casi transparentes.

— Llegaron justo a tiempo — le sonrió la mujer sin levantarse del trono —, estábamos esperándolos.

La aya caminó por la alfombra central hasta que se encontró a tres zancadas de distancia del trono y los dos hicieron su reverencia en el piso, postrando las rodillas contra la alfombra y las frentes contra sus manos. El castaño había aprendido bien. Cuando levantaron el rostro, por fin se percató que las dos damas de compañía de la reina estaban mirándole, en una primera instancia no se dio cuenta de que había más personas en el cuarto, la presencia de la reina lo intimidaba así de mucho, pero ahora las vio, vestidas de verde menta y con la cara casi cubierta. Joyería sutil e hincadas al lado de su trono.

Se quedó callado sin tener la más remota idea de que responder.

— Hay algunas personas a las que quisiera presentarte — dijo la reina y levantándose del sillón dio un aplauso fuerte, provocando que cuatro chicas se levantaran de los cojines que rodeaban las columnas —. Ellas son mis atesoradas chicas, las disponibles, te presento a Mina, Hanna, Hitch y Nifa.

Las miró, ellas lo miraron, las cuatro jovencitas tenían el pelo atado en una coleta baja y trenzado, adornado con flores de color blanco y amarillo, vestían hermosos trajes de seda color blanco con joyería plateada. Pantalones de gasa y ballerinas bañadas en joyería de diamantes, tops cruzados con diamantes incrustados en el centro. Además de un hermoso Saree de gasa que cubría parte de sus brazos, y su velo cubriéndoles el rostro. Una combinación preciosa de blanco y plateado.

— Claro que no son todas — murmuró la reina —, tenemos a Rita, Marlene, Corina, Carly, Anka, Ilse, Tsubaki y Lynne. Pero, por supuesto, no todas pueden estar aquí… ¡Había olvidado preguntarte tu nombre!

El terror, recorrió cada uno de sus huesos de la columna, bajó la mirada y dejó de observar a las muchachas, concubinas de Levi y a la reina. No podía decirle a nadie su nombre, no todavía, no podía no era correcto, las cosas se estropearían si lo hacía ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cuál era la salida ahora? Apretó los puños, sus uñas se enterraron en la piel blanda de su palma.

— ¿Por qué nos ha traído aquí majestad? — preguntó Petra sin dejarse engañar, el mozuelo suspiró al haberse salvado de responder momentáneamente esa pregunta —. ¿Qué es lo que necesita del cuentacuentos del sultán?

— Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo — admitió encogiéndose de hombros y bajando por unos escalones pequeños —. Fui muy intolerante contigo, y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, te juzgue sin conocerte…

Petra frunció el ceño, así que iba enserio la mujer con hacer que el sultán tuviera coito con el castaño, para que al fin se olvidase de él. Se sintió impotente.

— No tiene que disculparse — soltó el joven de ojos verdes —. Comprendo su forma de pensar.

— ¡Me alegro mucho que dejes pasar los rencores tan fácilmente!

El castaño frunció el ceño intranquilo, no es que hubiese bajado la guardia, él sabía que esta mujer no era digna de fiar, pero seguía siendo la reina y tenía por obligación que obedecer a sus palabas, a su lado Petra se veía muy tensa, él no sabía que era lo que la reina quería de él, pero definitivamente no era convertirse en amigos y por supuesto esperaba que no quisiera involucrarlo en el harem del sultán.

— Mis queridas niñas, están muy preocupadas por tu ingreso al palacio — señalizó la reina caminando hasta las tranquilas concubinas —, he intentado explicarles que no tienen nada que temer ¿verdad?

— No…

— ¡Ahí está pequeñas! Les dije que era un jovencito muy cooperativo — la reina pellizcó la mejilla de Hitch —. Es por eso que he decidido presentártelas, para que compartan un poco de tiempo juntos y ellas te acepten enteramente ¿No crees que es lo adecuado? Después de todo… tú eres el invasor.

La palabra se clavó en las venas de su cuerpo, él era el invasor, él era el que les había quitado la atención a las concubinas, ¿Él era eso? ¿Debía sentirse feliz o triste? Se sentía preocupado, después de todo ahora mismo estaba bajo los dominios de estas personas, pero no puedo evitar que una semilla de felicidad germinara debajo de su corazón y en medio de su estómago. Pero después de todo si, él era el invasor.

— Creo que es adecuado que pase un tiempo con ellas y así llegar a conocernos.

 **« E** l choque de dos mundos **»**

La reina sonrió y mandó a que las concubinas caminaran hasta donde él se encontraba, Petra temblorosa e insegura no pudo hacer nada más que ver como ellas lo guiaban hasta los cojines que habían utilizado y la reina volvía a sentarse en el trono, admirando la pequeña reunión. Se quedó parada sin saber si quedarse observando o traer comida o ser una simple sirvienta, pero no podía, no podía dejarlo solo. Mejor tener un ojo encima de él y no dejarlo en garras de aquellas que no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, podían estar trabajando en conjunto con la reina o podían ser simples implicadas, pero de cualquier modo…

— Petra, ¿Por qué no nos traes un poco de arak? — carraspeó la reina.

Y entonces, tuvo que partir, no sin antes dirigirle al castaño una mirada de advertencia, pero él ya estaba muy sentado en los cojines y rodeado por las muchachas.

— Entonces, ¿Tú cuentas cuentos? — preguntó Mina tomándole de las manos al joven.

— Si, aprendí cuando era pequeño es una especie de don — contestó con cortesía.

— ¿Cómo aprendiste? Tal vez podrías enseñarnos si es que al sultán le gustan esa clase de entretenimientos — sonrió Hannah acariciando con mimosidad la oreja oratada del chico.

— Bueno, mi mamá me enseñó por si era necesario hacerlo, pero no soy muy bueno para enseñar cosas, lo siento.

— ¡Oh! No te preocupes — contestó la pelirroja de Hannah —, estoy segura que debes traerlo en la sangre de cualquier forma. Tienes un cabello tan lindo, moriría por tener tu cabello.

— Yo creo que el tuyo es muy bonito también — la halagó y la muchacha pasó sus manos por el cabello peinado del castaño, sintiendo su suavidad.

— ¡Pero lo más bonito definitivamente son tus ojos! — la más peligrosa era Hitch, no parecía igual de tranquila que las demás. Tenía la lengua venenosa.

— Te lo agradezco — sonrió el mozuelo —. Ustedes son muy lindas en verdad. Me gusta mucho su ropa…

— ¿Verdad? — contestó Nifa mostrando su Saree bordado con pavorreales blancos —. Todas las concubinas utilizamos el mismo color, pero los diseños cambian dependiendo de cada una. Se supone que el sultán debe otorgarnos el bordado, pero a él no le interesan esas cosas ¿Cierto?

No supo que contestar, pues desde que había llegado el sultán se había encargado de todas y cada una de sus prendas, conseguirlas, juntarlas y ordenarle que ponerse. Esta era la primera vez que se vestía sin que el sultán hubiese elegido el atuendo que quería verle puesto, y probablemente fuera por la coincidencia de encontrarlo dormido. Era realmente distinto el trato que les daban, mientras que el sultán ignoraba esos pequeños detalles en las concubinas en él era cuidadoso en exceso. Decidió no llevar la contraria, y asentir con desinterés.

— ¡No hay nadie entre nosotras con esos ojos como los tuyos! Seguro que el sultán se la pasó mirándote todo el tiempo ¡Siento mucha envidia! — sonrió Mina apretándole la mano —. ¿Nos dejas peinar tu cabello? ¡Eres como un muñeco guapo!

— Es cierto, a mí también me parece tan lindo como un muñeco. ¡Desearía tener uno para mí, te vestiría y peinaría todo el tiempo! — sonrió Nifa tomándole los cabellos. —. ¡Hay tantas cosas que hacerte! Tanta joyería y hermosas prendas que te quedarían de maravilla ¿Verdad, Hitch?

— ¡Por favor cuentacuentos, déjanos arreglarte un poco! Veras que quedas maravilloso…

— Niñas, no molesten al cuentacuentos — sonrió la reina con sadismo —, no quieren asustarlo ¿verdad? Por favor, perdónalas, es raro que convivan con otros hombres que no sean el sultán, lo tienen prohibido, pero ya que tú eres un ser sin papel sexual en este palacio no me parece malo ¿Correcto? Pero no te preocupes, no dejaré que ellas jueguen contigo.

— ¡Oh mi reina, que malvada! — sonrió Hannah —. Sólo queríamos divertirnos un poco con él. ¡Podríamos hacerle las mándalas!

— ¡Estoy segura de que se vería maravilloso cubierto de lindos tatuajes! Pero, él no está listo para ese nivel de cambio niñas, él es un chico… en realidad no está entrenado para complacer visualmente de esa manera, ¿Verdad?

— Es verdad — aseguró el castaño —. Yo no sé nada de los artes clásicos de las mujeres aún, se supone que Petra iba a enseñármelos después, pero nos hemos concentrado en que aprenda a leer y a escribir y como comer y comportarme. Simples reglas, aún me falta mucho por aprender…

— ¡No sabes escribir! — dijo Hicth riéndose.

— ¡Pero si ya estas perforado! — lo miró Nifa levantándole las manos —. ¡Vamos que ya tienes el aspecto, sólo te falta tocar música y bailar! Serias como una compañía perfecta si aprendieras esas pequeñas cosas… ¡Estoy segura, pero ya te has tardado demasiado!

— ¡Pero, por supuesto! — lo alentó Mina —, estoy segura de que tú puedes robarte las miradas de todos si tan sólo aprendieras un cuarto de cosas de lo que nosotras sabemos hacer.

— Yo también lo creo — dijo la reina acercándose un poco —. Debes aprender a comportarte como un entretenimiento adecuado.

El castaño miró a la reina, ¿Cómo era posible que le sonriera como si nada? ¿Acaso había alguna palabra escondida detrás de sus palabras? Tal vez sólo quería lucirse frente a las concubinas, pero tampoco podía confiar en ellas, no podía identificar si sus sonrisas eran falsas o verdaderas. Ahora mismo no podía confiar en ellas sin importar en lo que le ofrecieran, siempre que pudiera rechazar la oferta lo intentaría.

— ¡Aleahil! ¿Por qué no le ayudamos? Nosotras ya hemos aprendido todo esto, y será muy difícil que lo logre con una sola maestra, además Petra no es la más adecuada para enseñarle eso… en cambio, usted, nosotras ¡Haremos de él un entretenimiento perfecto! ¡Enseñarle a bailar, a cantar, a tocar, a comportarse, a vestirse y arreglarse! ¡Es que es un muñeco tan lindo!

La reina sonrió con amplitud, sus dientes blancos resplandecieron e inclinó la cabeza para ver al joven de ojos verdes.

— ¡Creo que es una idea maravillosa y una excelente sorpresa para cuando el sultán vuelva! ¿No te lo parece? Lo podemos sorprender con una linda presentación ¿No lo crees?

Cinco pares de ojos se posaron sobre él, expectantes, sonrientes. Intentando convencerlo de que la mejor y más sabia decisión que podía tomar ahora mismo era aceptar a tomar clases con ellas, como ya se lo había dicho Petra, por otra parte, él podía ser cuidadoso… podía leer debajo de las líneas y no confiarse completamente, pero seguía saliendo beneficiado de alguna manera, él sería el beneficiado. No había forma en que las cosas se pusieran en su contra ahora mismo. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría tener la delantera… ser asertivo con sus decisiones.

— Bueno, tal vez sería lindo recibir al sultán de esa manera… — admitió sonrojándose.

— ¡Maravilloso! — aplaudió Mina abrazándolo —. ¡Haremos de ti un mozuelo perfecto!

La reina sonrió y les dio la espalda, en un gesto de verdadera malicia. Al ver a Petra entrando con una bandeja y vasos, volvió a sentarse en el trono, con su mente vil imaginando miles de posibilidades en las que destrozaría al castaño una vez que el sultán lo hubiese tomado… tenía que hacer sacrificios, aunque primero debía convertirlo en una belleza, con esto lograría que el sultán se desinteresara en él. Esta era la primera fase para un excelente plan, para deshacerse de esta cosa fea. ¡No podía fallar! Ni, aunque el castaño pensara que lo hacían por su bien, ni, aunque pensara que sacaría alguna ventaja, no lo lograría, ella misma se encargaría de que el sultán peleara por follarlo y cuando lo hubiese hecho…

Quería su cabeza colgada.

* * *

N/A: ¡Ay qué miedo! Cuánta razón que cuidar, su vestido pronto va a cambiar, muñequitas hechas para amar dignas de un aparador. Eren, haremos una concubina de ti.

Todas las concubinas de Levi son personajes secundarios de la serie, no metí ningún OC.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** Notas importantes para este capítulo, hay dos videos que creo son 'necesarios' de ver para poder plasmar una idea más clara del capítulo. El primero es el que contiene tanto el baile (coreografía) como la canción [A.R. Rahman, Mariam Toller, Chinmayi, Kirti Sagathia - Mayya] y el segundo es el que tiene la escenografía [ Deewani Mastani Full Video Song | Bajirao Mastani] *buscar con este nombre*

Sobre el vestuario y otros escenarios que manejaré, ustedes pueden imaginárselos libremente, pero para las curiosas subiré fotos a mi Facebook: Magi Allie, así que vayan a verlas en cuanto puedan.

* * *

 **ARABIAN NIGHTS**

—  
 **「** **CAPÍTULO 8** **」**

" _ **Un muchacho te tiende la mano con la copa**_

 _ **y te habla con la voz de una gacela joven**_

 _ **criada por nodrizas que extremaron su educación"**_

 _ **.**_

 **[** **Abu nuwas — Cantar al vino** **]**

 **.**

 **HISTORIA DE LA PRUEBA DE LAS PUERTAS**

 **(Parte IV)**

El sultán tenía una cara medio fastidiada, por más que el yelmo le cubriera gran parte de sus azabaches cabellos y la parte central de la frente y la nariz, se le podía notar el fastidio, además se sentía exhaustivamente cansado, increíblemente agotado y extrañamente ansioso. No quería creer que era porque con sus ojos grises buscaba la cabeza castaña con la que pasaba las noches, entonces decidió seguir cabalgando sobre Shabdiz por el camino que llevaba al palacio y dejar de pensar en esos ojos verdes.

El camino principal del reino estaba rodeado de ciudadanos, alegres y celebrando el regreso victorioso de su sultán. Dejando un espacio libre para el transitar de los caballos, los soldados a pie, los palanquines y las banderas. Todos los ciudadanos vestidos con sus mejores prendas cargaban jícaras llenas de pétalos y arroz que arrojaban a los soldados. Las hileras largas de soldados cargando banderas corrían para llegar al palacio, mejorando la visión del desfile de la victoria.

Detrás de Levi y su caballo iban un conjunto de cinco soldados a caballo, una hilera de tres camellos cargando bolsas con oro y tesoros que les habían ofrecido como tributo los aliados y detrás de estos un montón de palanquines cargando las joyas y los obsequios nuevos que traerían al palacio, finalmente el regalo principal del sultán Levi era cargado por cuatro soldados en una gran jaula de acero firme. Adentro un precioso animal de pelo negro, ojos amarillos y enormes colmillos, el felino más excéntrico que Levi había recibido como ofrenda, una preciosa pantera que se asemejaba a él y a su instinto felino salvaje…

Detrás del precioso animal, Karabulut, se encontraban un par de elefantes cargando más cosas que habían sido entregadas como ofrenda para el palacio y para el poderoso sultán que era dueño de las tierras islámicas, y su reino se expandía hasta Egipto y la India. Finalmente, iba el gran ejército que lo había acompañado a detener aquella rebelión en tierras turcas y a despojar a aquel gobernante.

Ahora regresaba victorioso y toda la ciudad acompañaba su desfile, hasta las puertas del palacio, donde cientos de personas se reunían pintando los pisos con hermosos mosaicos llenos de polvo de colores y con flores arrojadas desde el marco de las enormes puertas de oro, para que al cruzar le cayeran por encima. Levi sonrió cuando se encontró adentro de las puertas de su palacio y vio como todos sus sirvientes se acercaban para venerarlo y alabarlo, todos sus soldados se reunían con sus mujeres y sus familias y aquellos que cargaban las banderas se colocaban alrededor de toda la explanada del palacio.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de la sala de trono, vio a todas las mujeres y sirvientas adentro mirándolo con bandejas llenas de velas y flores, su madre estaba al principio de esa gran fila de mujeres, con una sonrisa tranquila. Levi suspiró y se bajó del caballo. Llamó a uno de sus sirvientes principales y le dio instrucciones exactas de qué hacer con sus nuevos regalos y con las ofrendas que habían ofrecido a su reino y a su palacio. Después cruzó el umbral de la sala de trono y llegó hasta donde su madre se encontraba.

Las mujeres comenzaron a lanzarle flores.

— Hijo mío, me alegra que estés de vuelta en casa —dijo la reina haciendo una reverencia y besando su manga —. Como siempre victorioso.

— Y así será siempre.

La reina suspiró felizmente.

Como era costumbre, en este momento el sultán debía ser recibido por su esposa. Pero dado que Levi no estaba casado la reina madre tenía la obligación de cumplir con el ritual aún, saludando a su hijo en la entrada, untándole aceite en la frente y lanzándole un puñado de pétalos de flores a la cara. Finalmente inclinarse y besarle los pies y luego abrir el paso por la sala de trono para que todos se apartaran y dejaran al sultán pasar hasta el final del pasillo.

— Mi hijo, este deber ya no me concierne — susurró cuando levantó la cabeza del piso.

Él sultán sólo alzó la mano y ella asintió, se dio la vuelta y levantó las manos al aire.

— El gran Sultán Levi ha regresado victorioso nuevamente, abrid el paso para que Alah lo conduzca hasta su trono.

Las mujeres y sirvientas se apartaron, así como la reina, y comenzaron al unísono cantos de victoria y granos de arroz arrojados por el aire. En los costados más alejados los hombres y miembros del parlamento holgaban y bendecían a su sultán mientras este caminaba erguido hasta su trono. Al llegar a los escalones como era costumbre se arrodilló en el piso y besó cada uno de los escaloncillos de mármol y luego se sentó en el trono.

Por fin estaba en casa.

— Majestad —dijo Petra a su lado —. Su madre ha organizado una ceremonia de victoria que desea celebrar con usted en el salón de los espejos, esperamos que después de cambiarse y comer nos encuentre ahí.

— ¿Dónde está él? —preguntó Levi admirando la verbena dentro de su palacio y como todos bailaban, cantaban y se regocijaban de felicidad.

— Le llevaremos también a sus nuevas y domesticadas mascotas.

Eso fue lo último que dijo Petra antes de dar la vuelta y retirarse. Levi frunció el ceño, pues no le había contestado a la pregunta sin embargo estaba demasiado cansado y hambriento como para poder refutar, se quedó en el trono por un par de minutos más, hasta que decidió que se iría a cambiar y a comer parte del festín de comida que habían preparado especialmente para él.

No se tardó demasiado en cambiarse, básicamente ya tenían todo preparado para el momento, las nuevas ropas que usaría para la ceremonia de la tarde, un traje de color blanco y dorado con un largo Saree de color verde esmeralda que cubriría parte de su pecho. Como no había podido bañarse todavía después de que llegara del tan agotador viaje, se sentía un poco incómodo con la ropa, de verdad anhelaba tomar un baño… pero sería de mala educación y de muy mala fortuna dejar plantados a los que habían organizado su celebración.

Una vez cambiado comió rápidamente parte de los platillos que habían dejado en el salón del comedor, sin fijarse mucho en que eran o que tan delicioso estaban. Una sirvienta lo había acompañado a todos lados junto con una jarra de arak, el cual Levi había bebido gustosamente. Después se dirigió a la sala de los espejos.

Él consideraba este salón uno de los más especiales dentro de todo el conjunto de habitaciones que había en el palacio puesto que era un salón ubicado en la parte de en medio de todo el lugar, era el eje principal y poco utilizado, justo detrás de la sala de trono.

Estaba dentro de una amplia bóveda redonda, cubierto con mármol y revestido de oro en cada uno de los detalles, era un complejo impresionante y brilloso, pero lo más destacable y lo que le daba el nombre era la forma en la que cientos de espejos habían sido estratégicamente colocados en el salón, desde las paredes, las puertas, las columnas y los techos. Todos estos espejos reflejaban el hermoso oro y hacían que todo el salón brillara con una intensidad asombrosa.

En el salón había un trono pequeño y acojinado que servía para que él se sentara siempre que acudiera, también pequeñas salitas a cada uno de los lados, rodeando la bóveda, pero para los demás invitados había una buena cantidad de balcones en la parte superior de la bóveda, donde podían observar todo el festín desde arriba. Levi esperaba encontrar al cuentacuentos sentado junto a Petra en uno de esos balcones.

Al mirar la puerta principal del salón y darse cuenta que la única que lo esperaba era su nueva y gran mascota felina, frunció el ceño. Había dos guardias que le abrieron la puerta mientras Levi acariciaba el lomo peludo de su pantera y caminaban adentro del salón. Una vez en el, Levi procuró ser discreto, pero miraba en todas direcciones mientras se deslizaba por el centro, en los balcones se encontraban los miembros del parlamento, su madre sonriéndole felizmente, vestida de blanco por una vez en la vida y más sirvientas… además estaba un conjunto de concubinas justo a su derecha, a lado de la reina.

Vestidas de color azul cielo y con lindos ruiseñores bordados en los velos de la boca. Frunció el ceño hasta que llegó a su asiento y la pantera se echó a sus pies y él tomó asiento, sospechando intranquilamente de todos los miembros sonrientes. Petra, junto con dos hombres cargando unas lanzas adornadas con hojas de oro, fue la primera en cruzar las puertas, Levi intentó por todos los medios descifrar algo entre las líneas faciales de su rostro, pero ella se veía imperturbable. Eso lo alerto aún más.

— Nuestro adorado sultán —dijo Petra cuando terminó de cruzar las puertas. Levi frunció el ceño **«** ¿Qué era esto? **»** —. Para usted ha sido preparado este deleite bello de mirar, ataviado con hermosas joyas, sus cabellos adornados con flores, por favor las miradas de todos posen aquí…

Levi se levantó inmediatamente después de oír esto. Su furia crecía en el interior. ¿Acaso esto era una broma? ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

— ¿Qué es esto? —gruñó a su madre mirando hacia arriba.

El espectáculo dorado no se detuvo, las puertas volvieron a abrirse dejando pasar a una considerable cantidad de bailarinas vestidas de dorado que cruzaron las puertas, sujetando unas lámparas encendidas, con suaves llamas iluminando la habitación aún más de lo que ya estaba y algunos instrumentos delicados para interpretar una melodía. Levi frunció aún más el ceño y apretó los dientes, después entraron cuatro hombres cargando un bello palanquín cubierto con gasa blanca y bañado con ornamentos de oro, plumas en las esquinas.

El palanquín se detuvo y quedó en el piso, lentamente las mujeres se colocaron alrededor de toda la pista y los hombres ayudaron a abrir las cortinas que escondían el interior. Levi cayó en el sillón aun con sus ojos colapsados de furia e impresión, cuando vio a su cuentacuentos bajar del palanquín.

El lugar entero quedó en silencio. Levi ya no pudo ni siquiera mirar a su madre, no pudo mirar a las concubinas que sonreían con disimulo, ahora sus ojos estaban clavados en el mozo tan bellamente adornado. Una visión dorada, cuando comenzó a caminar hasta el centro de la pista. El palanquín fue apartado del lugar y los hombres que lo cargaban sacaron finos instrumentos y se sentaron el piso. Sonriendo, como si nada.

El de ojos verdes miró fijamente al sultán. El sultán tragó saliva…

El mozuelo utilizaba una hermosa falda de varias capas de gasa roja, abierta de ambas piernas y con un vuelo espectacular, una transparencia arrebatadora, un cinturón de oro en la cadera, con cadenas doradas colgando entre cada una de las tres flores de rubíes que adornaban el cinto. Un bellísimo top recubierto de piedrecitas rojas y cadenitas doradas que caían en tiritas sobre su abdomen. En su ombligo un bello adorno de oro resplandecía. En sus muñecas unos brazaletes rojos que tenían colgando unas hermosas capas de tela de gasa que se ataban en otros brazaletes a la altura de sus hombros.

Joyería sutil adornando su cuello y un velo cubriendo su nariz y su boca, de transparente tela roja, monedas colgando y tintineado. Así como la preciosa tikka de piedras preciosas de color rojo.

Lo primero que hizo cuando el sultán ya estaba por comenzar a hiperventilar fue mover sus delicadas piernas hacia enfrente y resaltaron entre la hermosa y roja tela transparente, mostrándose enteramente, inclinando la cabeza y subiendo la mano un poco. Estaba haciendo una reverencia para comenzar con su entretenimiento. Sus delicados dedos bañados en linda joyería dorada y sutil, elegantes, se mostraban frente a su rostro.

Luego sus ojos verdes y firmes pidieron permiso con la mirada. El sultán no sabía si detener todo inmediatamente, o seguir el ritmo de su corazón, ese suave tamborileo que escuchaba cuando veía las preciosas piernas desnudas del castaño. Los bellísimos adornos en sus tobillos.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, Levi asintió suavemente con el mentón. Inclinándose un poco hacia enfrente con curiosidad, para poder admirar todo fijamente. El castaño le sonrió suavemente con los ojos y se inclinó hasta llegar al piso y quedarse postrado sobre él. Fue en ese momento cuando el sultán sonrió tranquilamente, admirando cada fracción de segundo en la que el cuerpo del castaño estaba sobre el piso frio.

La música comenzó.

Sus lindos pies adornados con tobilleras, se estiraron por el suelo mientras la suave música inundaba el lugar, creando una atmosfera suave y romántica. Mientras el movía sus brazos de la cintura hasta su cabeza, acariciando el piso y su suave y acaramelada piel, aquella piel que estaba expuesta a los ojos de mujeres, hombres y por supuesto del sultán.

La sensual música, coronaba sus movimientos cuando se giró boca abajo y sus piernas se flexionaron para quedar de rodillas, levantó las manos juntando las muñecas y creando pequeños círculos, luego con una mano delineando su abdomen y con la otra acariciando su cabello miró al sultán. El sultán posó sus felinos ojos sobre su piel.

El castaño sonrió, y cuando la música subió de ritmo se levantó del piso y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje, ocasionando que los holanes transparentes de su falda se levantaran y que sus torneadas piernas se mostraran. Levantaba los brazos sobre la cadera mientras su cadera hacia un semicírculo, frente al sultán, dirigiendo todos sus movimientos de cadera para que él los mirara. Levantando las manos y haciendo un arco con su espalda bajando lentamente. Luego una amplia vuelta y quedó frente al sultán. Avanzó tres pasos y se quitó el velo de la boca mirándolo fijamente, terminó por arrojarlo al piso.

Levi se relamió los labios, el castaño tenía los ojos lindamente pintados con kahl negro y las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios un poco rosas y brillosos, pero sus ojos de tigre lo atravesaban mientras bailaba al compás de la música. Cuando el velo quedó en el piso, la música dio un giro inesperado, los tambores retumbaron al compás de los movimientos circulares de la cadera, de las muñecas que giraban suavemente, de izquierda a derecha y luego un círculo, de nuevo las manos levantadas a la altura de su rostro.

El sultán abrió los ojos como platos, sólo se había ido por una semana y el joven de ojos verdes ahora sabia contonear las caderas y mover los brazos con el ritmo de la música, darle la espalda y mostrar sus glúteos cubiertos por capas de tela transparente mientras sus manos ondeaban con el movimiento, la forma en la que se inclinaba y luego bailaba al compás de la música mientras sus labios se movían y brotaba una melodía suave y firme. El sultán se mordió el labio con impaciencia, el castaño de nuevo se sentó en el piso y movía sus caderas como una sirena nadando, su cintura y su vientre danzaban en un delicioso ritmo ondeado. Hasta su trasero hacia un ligero movimiento que terminaba por engatusarlo sin remedio…

Cuando se levantó de nuevo, bailó hasta llegar a los escalones que los acercaban, levantó la mano suavemente para que el sultán la tomara y así lo hizo, acarició con destreza los dedos acaramelados y el felino negro entre los dos se interpuso, pero el castaño no pareció asustado, se apartó bailando con una reverencia suave, separando sus piernas y mostrando la piel que relucía debajo de ellas, con sus caderas girando, sus brazos abiertos creando olas con la tela roja que colgaba de sus extremidades, y la tikka y los demás ornamentos tambaleándose al compás de su cintura, de sus manos juntas por encima de la cabeza y de su cadera generando círculos en forma de ocho, de su pecho vibrando, sus caderas igualmente y sus manos enterrándose en sus propios cabellos.

El sultán no pudo resistir mas, aquella sensualidad extraña que destilaba el cuentacuentos. Cruzó la pierna disimuladamente intentando controlar el calor que lo abrumaba cuando el castaño daba vueltas y caía de rodillas al piso para después mover con fuerza las cadenitas que adornaban su pecho y su cadera.

La reina miraba todo desde arriba con una felicidad deslumbrante, de verdad que habían enseñado al pobre chico a comportarse como un verdadero….

Ahora que lo veía bailar y al sultán tan excitado con el espectáculo, supo que su plan tenía pies y cabeza, que esta misma noche el castaño terminaría desnudo en la cama de su hijo y que si todo iba bien, muy pronto le aburriría y lo abandonaría, como los hombres hacían, como él lo hacía. Y mientras más se movía ese juego de caderas que estaba volviendo loco a su hijo más se daba cuenta de cómo todo apuntaba a su victoria.

Para el sultán resultaba increíble ver a su cuenta cuentos, bañado en movimientos seductores, siguiendo el compás de una canción y de una melodía tan ardiente. De verdad que no sabía cómo en una semana aquel castaño de lindos movimientos había aprendido una seducción tan insana, y ahora todos aquí lo veían bailar y él quería ser el único que pudiera admirarlo, sin embargo, no podía y sólo suspiraba de verlo, de ver su piel, sus piernas, sus pies, de querer comerle la boca y enredar las manos en sus cabellos mientras gemía. Quería y sí que quería… pero no se dejó llevar, pues notó de inmediato la sonrisa radiactiva que su madre tenía desde el balcón, con sus ojos llenos de profundo desprecio.

 **«** ¿Tal vez buscaba humillarlo al hacerlo bailar así? **»**

La danza terminó suavemente cuando el castaño dio un par de movimientos excéntricos con sus caderas y mostrando sus agiles piernas recorrió la piel de su torso con las manos y miró de forma libida al sultán. El cual gimió bajito al ver esos verdes ojos posarse contra los suyos y a los instrumentos dejar de tocar. Pasado esto, la reina comenzó a aplaudir suavemente y toda la sala se llenó de aplausos, el castaño hiperventilaba con una sonrisa tímida.

— ¡Este lindo joven nos ha dado una presentación excele…!

El sultán se puso de pie y levantó la mano en dirección a su madre para callarla inmediatamente. La reina se quedó de piedra, pero feliz, el sultán estaba tan engatusado por el baile que querría llevárselo de inmediato a la cama. Eso era…

— Rápido —dijo el sultán en voz alta —, deseo que traigan ante mi aquello que les pedí que guardaran con esmero.

El sirviente que había sido interceptado por el sultán en la puerta se levantó y haciendo reverencia salió de la sala. El castaño se quedó estático, estaba aún temblando nervioso, era su primer baile y su primera presentación y aquella pantera lo veía con sus intimidantes ojos amarillos y tenía al sultán justo enfrente de sus ojos después de no verlo por una semana, se sintió cautivado y excitado, pero notaba que había algo enrarecido en el ambiente y el sultán también lo notaba. Y la mirada extrañada de la reina lo confirmaba, como si no tuviera idea de que es lo que estuviera sucediendo a su alrededor, como si de pronto pensara que sus planes tenían un ligero margen de error, pero no se dignara a aceptar todavía que algo así pudiera pasar, todo el lugar estaba en silencio, todos estaban expectantes y asustados, pero ansiosos.

Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente. Dejando pasar al joven sirviente acompañado por otros dos grandes músculos soldados, los otros dos venían cargando lo que parecía una jaula redonda, pero estaba cubierta por una tela blanca que impedía ver el interior. El sirviente ordenó que se detuvieran a unos metros de donde el mozo se encontraba parado. El sultán se levantó de su asiento inmediatamente y rodeando al joven de vestimenta rojiza llegó hasta los soldados. Levantó la mano derecha y rápidamente apartó la tela blanca que cubría la jaula de oro.

— Este obsequio, es sólo para ti —explicó el sultán dándole la espalda a la jaula —, traído desde la selva de la China, una mascota exótica que espero que sea de tu total agrado. Te la entregó como muestra de mi estima. Únicamente para ti…

Adentro de la jaula estaba el ave más hermosa que el ojiverde hubiese visto jamás, era tan excéntrica y distinta a lo que en su vida había imaginado, llena de colores hermosos en los que destacaba el azul, el verde, el rojo, el negro y el naranja. Tenía un tamaño pequeño para tan enorme jaula y se veía muy asustada, pero cuando el de ojos esmeralda puso su atención en el ave, ya le amaba…

— Muchísimas gracias por el presente mi sultán —sonrió el castaño poniéndose de rodillas, pero el sultán se acercó rápidamente hasta donde este se encontraba e impidió que sus rodillas tocaran el suelo.

El castaño lo miró contrariado, el sultán le sonrió con la comisura de la boca y lo ayudó a incorporarse de nuevo.

— Esa ha sido la mejor presentación que he visto en mi vida, anhelo encontrarte en mi habitación al terminar. Tu loris arcoíris, te esperara ahí mismo, meo Habib.

La reina que observaba todo desde arriba por un segundo se sintió intimidada, así tan enfrente de todos le había entregado uno de los regalos más lujosos que un sultán podía conseguir, se trataba de un ave completamente excéntrica del norte y se la había dado al cuentacuentos y lo había llamado de aquella forma sin importarle nada. ¿Realmente las cosas le estaban yendo mal? Pero al escuchar que el sultán lo quería en su habitación al terminar supo que aún había oportunidad de que el sultán lo tomara, sólo tenía que tomarlo y dejarle ir… ¿Por qué era tan complicado? Aun cuando había puesto todo su esfuerzo en una semana de educarlo y arreglarlo, tenía que funcionar. Tenía que dar frutos su plan, tenía que lograrlo.

— Más vale que no se niegue —gruñó la reina mirando a las también indecisas concubinas.

 **«** Mi hijo no puede estar con ese pobretón asqueroso, debe casarse con una de las mujeres y tener una buena vida. Debe sentar cabeza apropiadamente, no con esa porquería, no con ese adefesio… él no puede dar hijos, es un hombre ¡Que se olvide de él de una buena vez por todas! **»**

 **.**

" _ **¡A ti entrega sus riendas al sorber el vino,  
para ti la embriaguez desata su cinturón!  
Al acariciarlo te cautiva con sus encantos,  
te vuelve loco, hace saltar tu corazón."**_ **  
** **[** **Abu nuwas — Cantar al vino** **]**

 **.**

Estaba recostado sobre los lindos cojines mullidos y morados que cubrían la habitación del sultán, las luces semi cálidas alumbraban la habitación tanto como el sol naranja y el desierto se extendían desde las ventanas. Enfrente tenía su nuevo regalo, el lindo pero asustado animal que el sultán había traído desde quien sabe dónde sólo para él, era realmente hermoso y graznaba un sonido tan curioso, las garras largas de las patas y sus extravagantes colores resultaba tan inquietante de mirar. Pero no podía apartar sus ojos de él.

Le apenaba tenerlo en una jaula, pero no quería arriesgarse a sacarlo y que emprendiera el vuelo y jamás lo volvería a ver, además de que sería una gran ofensa para el sultán ya que entre todos sus pendientes había tomado parte de su tiempo para traer un regalo espectacular para aquel que pasaba las noches en vela a su lado… el castaño suspiró y metió el dedo en la jaula.

— Tienes una espectacular belleza mi buen amigo —le sonrió al loris.

El animalillo de pecho naranja y cabeza azulada lo miró con curiosidad y se acercó hasta el dedo, olisqueando y examinando al individuo que se hacía llamar su dueño. El joven se propuso a si mismo que conseguiría entrenarlo para que lo acompañara sin necesidad de que estuviera encerrado, era muy listo, seguro encontraría la manera en que el loris lo siguiera sin ningún inconveniente. El pájaro, que aún era pequeño se posó en su mano y el ojiverde sonrió satisfecho. Seguro su nueva mascota crecería más y mucho más… pero el primer acercamiento era importante.

— No vaya a arrancarte una extremidad —ronroneó el sultán atravesando las puertas y apartando las cortinas de gasa transparente y cruzando por entre las alfombras hasta donde el joven vestido de rojo estaba tumbado.

—Lo mismo le digo —comentó el ojiverde con una sonrisa imperceptible.

Levi levantó una ceja y miró a su nueva acompañante, la gran pantera negra, era inofensiva si así lo quería, además de que había resultado ser demasiado leal para él. Aunque el castaño ya se había dado cuenta de que la pantera era un animal casi amaestrado, o al menos parecía que seguía al pie de la letra las órdenes de su nuevo amo, y se tiraba en el piso y en las alfombras juguetonamente. El único problema era su loris arcoíris. No quería un enfrentamiento entre esos dos seres.

— ¿No lo atacará? —preguntó sacando las manos de la enorme jaula.

— No hará nada a menos que yo se lo ordene —explicó Levi acariciando el lomo de la pantera —. Aunque no lo creas, mi Karabulut es leal.

— Qué extraño, teniendo en cuenta que acaba de conocerla —contraatacó el castaño.

— Tengo un don para domar cosas.

— ¿Animales?

— Cosas.

— ¿Humanos?

— Cosas…

— Los animales y los humanos son cosas.

El sultán suspiró y notó como aquella bestia de piel negra se alejaba sigilosamente por la habitación sin prestar atención al ave hasta llegar al balcón de la bóveda y tirarse en él, admirando el atardecer, las plantas y la decoración que rodeaban su balcón. Le dio alegría saber que podía dejar aquí al animal sin tener que preocuparse porque escapara o se fuera a cualquier lado, pero aun así tenía que poner al loris en otro sitio.

— Entonces puedo domarlos a ambos —regresó a la conversación y tomó una de las argollas que sujetaba la jaula de oro.

— ¿Adónde lo lleva?

— No me arriesgare a perder el ave —contestó en respuesta jalando la jaula y deslizándola con las pequeñas rueditas que la sostenían —. Dejaré que me acompañe y no debes tener cuidado, porque te aseguro que la pantera no atacara nada que no le ordene.

Y el sultán y su mascota cruzando el arco que daba hacia el baño del sultán, un área desconocida que el jamás había explorado. Se quedó sentado de nuevo sobre la cama, suspirando, al menos el sultán se preocupaba por la seguridad de su mascota. Y cuando pensó que el sultán regresaría se dio cuenta que en realidad no lo haría, que iba a tomar un baño porque acababa de volver del enfrentamiento y casi como ritual tenía que purificar su cuerpo. Suspiró y admiró la enorme habitación del sultán, lujosa hasta el límite de lo inconmensurable y con el gran felino persiguiendo una mariposa sin cesar desde el balcón de la bóveda.

 **«** ¿Qué era exactamente lo que él estaba haciendo ahí? **»**

Después de terminar con el baile y la presentación, la reina y los demás habían abandonado la sala dejándolos solos, como el sultán lo había ordenado. La sala había tardado un poco en quedar vacía, pero finalmente los dos habían quedado solos en medio de la pista, el sultán jadeaba un poco, y se le quedó mirando fijamente, como si quisiera descubrir alguna verdad en sus pupilas y sus iris verdes. Al final dio una larga zancada hasta donde se encontraba y lo estrechó en sus brazos con una fuerza envolvente…

Al principio el reflejo le pareció ardiente y carnal, un movimiento del sultán Levi para poder acariciar con fuerza la piel desnuda de su abdomen y clavar sus uñas y sus dientes en su cuello y piel, y al principio la adrenalina y la excitación le corrió por las venas, por los poros de la piel, aunque al final el sultán de verdad lo estaba abrazando, como si lo hubiese extrañado a lo largo de esta semana… una semana exhaustiva para ambos. El castaño lo abrazó de vuelta, colgando sus brazos en el cuello del sultán y sonriéndole con timidez.

— Cuando hayas comido muy bien, te espero en mi habitación —le dijo el sultán —, tengo que encargarme de algunas cosas, pero esta noche quiero que bailes sólo para mí.

Y así habían pasado tres horas en los que se separaron de ese profundo y cálido abrazo y cada quien había ido por su propio lado. Hasta que finalmente se habían reunido de nuevo en la habitación, con la simple excusa de que el sultán quería tener de nuevo su cuerpo durante toda la noche, por eso estaba aquí. Porque el sultán quería tenerlo, y el mozuelo sabía, inconscientemente sabía que si se dejaba… que si no ponía resistencia alguna iba a terminar mordiendo las almohadas. Pero, no podía… aunque si instinto primario le indicara abrir las piernas, el corazón le latía con emoción cuando sentía esas pupilas grises sobre sus labios, no podía… ¡Pero quería!

— ¡Ay, Alah! —dijo el mordiéndose la punta del dedo índice —, ducha de agua fría, ducha de agua fría…

Sus ojos se quedaron clavados con los amarillos ojos del felino, que suavemente había ingresado del balcón y se abría paso entre los cojines para acercarse hasta la cama donde el ojiverde estaba tirado, el chico sintió un escalofrió. Al vivir en arabia esta clase de felinos grandes como tigres no eran muy raros de ver, pero ahora estaba encerrado en el cuarto con uno. O tal vez con dos, dependiendo de la perspectiva….

— Karabulut, no me harás daño ¿verdad? — preguntó levantándose y tirándose al cuello de la pantera, completamente indiferente ante el peligro se abrazó de ella por un buen rato, sintiendo su suave pelo y su acolchada piel —, pero ¿Qué debo hacer? No puedo dejar que el sultán… pero le anhelo, me atrae tanto… ¿Qué debo hacer Karabulut?

La pantera no dijo nada, sólo se tiró en el colchón sintiendo al moreno aferrarse a su piel. El ojiverde se levantó de golpe y miró de reojo la puerta que lo separaba con el sultán. Aquella que llevaba hasta el baño…

— ¿Será correcto mirar? —en su interior una voz le suplicaba que se acercara.

Como esperando su aprobación el mozuelo miró a la pantera, no hizo nada. Incómodamente se acercó hasta la puerta del baño, la dimensión desconocida. Sin darse cuenta camino por el arco y se adentró por el amplio pasillo, logrando divisar a lo lejos separados por cortinas de muselina el gran y majestuoso baño del sultán. Precariamente tiró de la cortina para adentrarse al baño, primero mirando por entre la muselina y suspirando, conteniendo la respiración al ver ese majestuoso templo de las aguas.

La piscina enorme de aguas transparentes y mosaicos azulados se extendía a lo largo de la enorme habitación, con escalerillas para sentarse dentro de ella y antorchas recargadas en las piedras de mármol, arcos de doble columna rodeando la superficie húmeda y un pasillo de dos metros alrededor de toda la piscina, donde había algunos divanes, fuentes de agua tibia y velas por todos lados. Pintado de un cálido rojo y amarillo, el baño era el lugar más relajante y hermoso que el joven pudo admirar.

El sultán estaba sentado en la orilla de la piscina, dándola la espalda, con una toalla de algodón sobre las caderas, utilizando una jícara transparente para arrojar agua a su cabeza y limpiándose con la mano todo el rastro de sudor, sangre o cualquier cosa que cubriera su cuerpo. Tenía tantos músculos marcados en la espalda, lugares que el joven no sabía ni siquiera que pudieran ser fuertes. A su vez el sultán se echaba el cabello negro hacia atrás y el agua escurría por su columna vertebral.

Tenía una navaja en la mano y con facilidad había cortado parte de las puntas de su cabello, recortándolo con agilidad. El muchacho suspiró.

— Donde me sigas mirando tanto me harás mal de ojo. Y no se te ocurra esconderte como es tu costumbre.

El aludido dio un respingo, es verdad que su primer instinto había sido ocultarse tras las cortinas de nuevo o en el peor de los casos correr hasta donde estaba Karabulut y alejarse completamente de la escena, pero sus pies se quedaron pegados al piso, sobre todo cuando vio como el sultán se levantaba de la piscina y se giraba para verlo frente a frente y pocas veces en la vida el ojiverde había tenido la oportunidad de ver un cuerpo tan perfecto…

— Eres cautivador —suspiró el castaño atravesando las cortinas.

Si uno se detenía a mirar el cuerpo del sultán por más de dos minutos, saldría babeando. Era increíble que existiera un gobernante tan pulcro, tan blanco, tan liso y sin ninguna cicatriz, era como si todo su cuerpo hubiera sido moldeado por los dioses, habían mandado la imagen más bella y eterna, una musculatura excepcional y una complexión física perfecta hasta decir basta. El cabello mojado del sultán terminó hacia atrás de nuevo.

— ¿Te lo parece? Y por eso irrumpes en medio de mi baño…

— Me pareció que ya había terminado…

— Apenas estaba comenzando —el sultán sacó la lengua seductivamente y levantó la mano derecha, exigiéndole a su acompañante que la tomara. —. Ven que has prometido un baile…

El castaño volvió a sentir que las rodillas le flaqueaban, pero se acercó con timidez hasta donde el sultán le tendía la mano y la tomó suavemente, el sultán acaricio sus dedos con su ceño fruncido y camino rodeando la piscina hasta la parte contraria, donde había un diván de cojines blancos, a su lado había varios instrumentos para después del baño, instrumentos específicos para el momento en el que el sultán se bañara terminada la guerra…

Varios cálices cubiertos con agua tibia, polvo rojo, aceites relajantes y cremas para hidratar la piel. Caminaron hasta ese esplendido sitio para sentarse, y el sultán se recostó sobre los cojines blancos inmediatamente, admirando las vestimentas rojas aun del joven, aun preparado para bailarle íntimamente… los dos solos, en este baño, cubiertos por el vapor relajante, quería meter sus manos en esos muslos.

— ¿Bailaras?

— No lo haré —sonrió el castaño —. No puedo hacerlo.

— Estas capacitado para hacerlo —le reprendió el sultán —, te vi, no puedes esconderte más.

El castaño dio una vuelta agraciada haciendo que el vuelo de su falda se alzara y dándole una excelente vista al sultán del fondo, de sus piernas y probablemente de su trasero, adornado con fina lencería y pedrería. El sultán perdió la respiración, aquella piel tan mordible tan accesible y a la vez tan lejana.

— No puedo bailarle, íntimamente —le explicó el joven —. Sólo puedo hacerlo cuando el cuento se termine, sólo puedo dejar que me tome cuando termine de contarle el cuento…

Lo último lo dijo subiendo la rodilla en el diván, inclinándose con toda la seducción de su cuerpo hacia enfrente, mientras el sultán jadeaba sintiéndose empalmado por la repentina excitación de tener al castaño subido en su cadera, sentado con las piernas a cada uno de los costados, con el rostro sonrojado, que gran mentira… si era más que claro que quería que lo tomara y que lo quería ya mismo…

— Te pone tenerme abajo —gruñó el sultán acariciando el ombligo del ojiverde.

— Me enseñaron que los sultanes cogen a sus mujeres como los perros a las perras —le ronroneó el joven, aguantando su excitación —. Que si quiere mi respeto no debo dejar que me someta…

— ¿Te lo enseñó mi madre? —dijo el sultán extrañado.

— Me lo enseñó cuando murmuró por accidente que las mujeres siempre van abajo ¿me equivoco?

— Eres tan listo —suspiró el sultán, excitado, encandilado, romantizado por el lindo rostro del joven… llevó su mano hasta la mejilla contraria. —. Acepto. Dejaré que termines de contar el cuento y pondré mis manos sobre tu piel, ¿Entendido? Que te quede claro que tienes mi respeto y que, si ahora mismo te quitas la ropa lentamente, no podré cumplir mi promesa.

— Entonces tenemos un nuevo trato —sonrió el chico —, pero, no puedo dejarlo así… le compensare ¿Le parece?

El castaño llevó sus manos hasta uno de los cálices y metió sus manos en el espacio, sacándolas llenas de aceite relajante, dejó que se escurrieran un poco y cuando llegó el momento las colocó sobre los hombros del sultán que abrió los ojos como plato sintiendo como el castaño hacia círculos en sus hombros y deslizaba las palmas abiertas por sus pectorales, excitándolo y relajándolo al mismo tiempo, jugando con la blanca piel y deslizando sus manos maestras por los bíceps. El castaño ya no lo seducía, se veía interesado en compensarlo por sus esfuerzos en las guerrillas, complaciéndolo con el masaje más erótico que le hubiesen dado en su vida. La primera vez…

Y pasó las manos por los costados, por las costillas y los oblicuos de sus brazos fuertes. El sultán frunció el ceño preso del placer, el castaño sonrió y se levantó del diván. Luego le exigió al sultán con un movimiento en el dedo que se pusiera boca abajo. Levi estaba increíblemente seducido, así que sin rechistar se giró y sin dejar de mirarlo se dio cuenta de cómo el castaño volvía a subirse en él y a deslizar sus manos incontables veces por lo ancho y largo de su espalda, deteniéndose en el cuello y poniendo fuerza, inclinándose un poco, relajándolo. Y el mozuelo no supo en que momento lo hizo, pero terminó lamiendo la parte exterior de la oreja del sultán.

Los ojos grises se abrieron y de nuevo giró para tenerlo sobre sus caderas, probablemente sintiendo la dureza que había despertado, el castaño sonrió apenado por su acción y se limpió las manos en el agua tibia. Miró al sultán, que aún estaba confundido y alterado y bajó la mirada.

— Y ahora el toque final —estiró su mano hasta el siguiente cáliz y la llenó del polvo rojo.

El sultán apretó su mano con fuerza antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa con ese polvo.

— El polvo rojo…

— Para el final de la guerra —contestó el castaño sin alterarse, pero con la voz entrecortada.

— Para señalar a una mujer casada —gruñó el sultán abriendo la palma del joven.

— Para simbolizar el compromiso de dos amantes —suspiró el ojiverde sintiendo al pelinegro embarrar sus dedos del polvo y llevarlo suavemente hasta su frente.

— Justo así —suspiró mordiéndose el labio y con su dedo índice dibujo una gota de color rojo en la frente, estirándola un poco.

El castaño al ver la frente del sultán pintada con una amplia gota roja, suspiró jadeando y llevó sus dedos entintados de rojo hasta la parte de debajo de su mejilla, desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta su mentón, sin perder de vista los desenfocados ojos del sultán al ver su suave y acaramelada piel entintarse de rojo, siguiendo el juego de la seducción, con el polvo cargado de simbolismo sexual y romántico llevó el sultán sus ya manchados dedos hasta la parte de debajo de su mentón dejando un par de líneas y acercando más su rostro hasta el sensual chico de cabello marrón.

El castaño, al ver el jugueteo del sultán se mordió los labios entusiasmado y con las uñas le recorrió con una sensualidad violenta sobre su cuello hasta sus clavículas, a su paso unas marcas de polvo rojo como el zarpazo de un tigre aparecieron. El sultán gruñó al ver la deliciosa piel manchada y pegando un poco más su rostro tomó una pizca de polvo y la llevó de nuevo hasta su frente, la remarcó. El castaño jadeó con libido, esa insinuación de amantes, de matrimonio, compromiso y boda… su corazón se agitó, pero el juego iba demasiado lejos para sus emociones. El sultán al no ver respuesta tomó un poco de polvo y con el pulgar lo rozó sobre la comisura derecha de su labio inferior, y con el índice llamó al ojiverde, jadeante, incitándolo.

 **«** Acércate **»**

Por el jugueteo, el polvo rojo estaba manchando aquella virgen y recién bañada piel. Sus ojos se perdieron al ver la comprometedora posición en la que estaban, los escasos centímetros que los separaban, los labios del sultán entintados del polvo rojo y pasional. El castaño abrió la mano y lanzó el polvo al aire, simbolizó a los ojos del sultán el final del jugueteo, y con sus delgadas y fruncidas cejas ladeó la cabeza retrocedió un poco. El castaño lo miró inquieto, pero llevó sus manos hasta la parte posterior de su cuello y jalándolo de la nuca pegó sus labios hasta la comisura rojiza…

Rozando ligeramente la parte inferior de los labios del sultán, clavando sus dedos en la nuca de Levi, que jadeó repentinamente con los ojos abiertos sintiendo aquellos suaves y deliciosos labios acariciando los suyos, los ojos verdes cerrados y rápidamente llevó sus manos hasta el cabello del mozuelo, estampándose en un beso.

— Ngh…— jadeó el joven entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello del sultán, sintiendo los labios del pelinegro, como jugaban y apretaban los suyos, como la boca se abría lentamente.

El sultán sacó la lengua para lamer el exterior de esa boca, esa boca que lo estaba volviendo loco. El castaño jadeó al sentir la humedad y los pechos juntarse, sus mejillas llenas de polvo rojo y sus labios juntos, sus bocas abriéndose con lentitud y la lengua intrusa saboreando la delicia de su lengua, jugando punta con punta, tímidamente succionando de los labios ajenos.

El chico deslizó sus manos de los cabellos negros hasta los hombros y acariciando en círculos lo apartó de su boca, con la cara roja y los labios rojos, el sultán soltaba aire de la boca, estaba excitado. Quería beber de esa boca una docena de veces más, quería besarlo de nuevo.

— Pero… — hiperventilaba el chico —. Si ya se ha ensuciado de nuevo…

— No me importa bañarme de nuevo —gruñó llevando sus labios a los suyos de nuevo —. Ni me importa bañarte con el polvo rojo, ni con cualquier otra cosa.

El castaño sintió los dientes del sultán contra su labio inferior, la succión, la intrusa lengua buscando la suya, buscando su atención y sus manos temblaron, su cadera le decía que se abriera que dejara pasar lo que sea que fuera, lo que el sultán quisiera. Mientras este ponía unas manos curiosas sobre su espalda baja, luego los dos se levantaron del diván y el castaño quedó con las piernas enrolladas en la cintura, concentrándose sólo en los besos lujuriosos y pasionales, pero de alguna manera, tímidos ansiosos, acomplejados… quizá enternecidos, ¿enamorados?

— ¿Qué? —alcanzó a decir el castaño cuando el sultán ya lo estaba metiendo en la piscina, besándose y así con todo y ropa él quedó bajo el agua, jadeando y sin apartar la boca de la contraria.

La toalla que cubría al sultán se quedó afuera.

— Mnngh —saboreaba el joven mientras el sultán le quitaba de encima las tobilleras, las muñequeras, y toda su joyería quedaba tirada al fondo de la piscina, y sus labios atacados seguían vulnerables y enrojecidos por tantos calientes besos que el sultán repartía sin detenerse, exigiendo toda la atención.

Se sintió como mantequilla y quiso derretirse en los brazos del sultán, dejar que le quitara toda la ropa, repasar con sus palmas cada centímetro de la anatomía de su cuerpo y jugar a que el agua se movía por sí sola, creando pequeñas olas con el movimiento de las embestidas…

— No, no, no —gruñó el castaño apartándose rápidamente y caminando afuera de la piscina, huyendo con la ropa mojada, que lo retrasaba en su salida.

Subió los escalones con la ropa pegada y empapada, sin ya una sola de las joyas y con el cabello mojado. Luego como una damisela en apuros salió corriendo del baño, dejando al sultán desconcertado, desnudo y excitado en medio de la piscina. Levi se metió debajo del agua para quitarse el polvo rojo que lo manchaba y salió tras el castaño.

De él sólo se veía un rastro de agua y el cómo había sacado arrastrando aquella jaula de oro con su mascota.

El sultán suspiró y se vistió.

 **.**

" _ **Emborrachado, alza su grupa con dificultad  
y se menea como una palma bajo la túnica  
caminando hacia ti, deshaciéndose en seducción"**_

 **[** **Abu nuwas — Cantar al vino** **]**

 **.**

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? —preguntó el sultán cruzando las puertas de su habitación.

Se encontró con un jovencito recostado, abrazando una almohada y vestido con un sencillo Saree de color blanco. Parecía dispuesto a dormir, pues había apagado las luces, parecía que no esperaba visitas porque había cerrado las puertas del baño y las del balcón y había liberado a su pájaro para que volara libremente por la habitación. El sultán cerró la puerta y admiró como el castaño acariciaba el pico del pájaro.

— No estoy listo…

— Está bien —asintió el sultán —. No te forzaré a nada.

— Es que le anhelo tanto… me asusta mucho.

El sultán lo vio con ternura, era un chico, uno muy atractivo, envidiablemente seductivo. Con cada paso que daba se deshacía en modos y aun así aquí estaba acostado sobre la cama, deprimido a mas no poder, enfundado en ropa cómoda que le daba un aspecto sensual y él sentado a su lado como si hubiera cometido un error, su único error era querer follarlo hasta el amanecer.

— ¿Va a irse de nuevo? —preguntó de pronto el castaño —. No quiero agobiarlo con el cuento, quiero que duerma y se relaje…

— Estoy cansado —admitió el pelinegro acostándose a su lado.

— Entonces mañana continuaremos —le sonrió el castaño acostándose encima del cuerpo del sultán.

— Pareces ansioso ¿no?

— Le dije que lo dejaría tocarme cuando el cuento terminara.

El sultán medio sonrió y asintió.

Si ese era el trato, ese cuento debía terminar lo más pronto posible.

— No se tu nombre, meo Habib.

El ojiverde tembló, pero no tuvo oportunidad de responder, pues de inmediato al sultán cerró los ojos para dormir.

El castaño vio al sultán dormir un poco, antes de que él pudiera caer al sueño. Pero su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, pues sabía perfectamente la mentira que esa era, y todo era por esa misma razón.

 **«** El cuento no termina, no tiene final, no hay forma de que yo lo pueda terminar, no hay forma de que el sultán me tome… porque si lo hace, nada servirá de nada. Por eso debo irme antes de eso, no debo dejarlo… aunque lo desee profundamente **»**

Cuando amaneció, el castaño seguía durmiendo sobre su pecho como de costumbre, el sultán suspiró y se desperezó. Había sido un día sumamente agitado, había tenido al castaño entre sus brazos y se le resbalaba como agua, lo había besado por primera vez, lo había visto bailar sensualmente, lo había seducido como jamás antes lo habían hecho y aun así aquí estaban los dos, vestidos, durmiendo y sin nada que contar. El pelinegro se llevó las manos al puente de la nariz y con cuidado de no despertar al castaño lo quitó de encima y se levantó. El pájaro aun volaba libremente por la habitación y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el castaño le había atado un cordel amplio a la pata, para que no hubiese riesgo de que escapara.

 **«** Es listo **»**

Las puertas se abrieron.

— Hijo. —sonrió la reina —. ¿Has pasado buena noche?

— No hagas ruido, lo despertaras.

Era la reina, acompañada de dos soldados. Tenía una cara de suficiencia, pero a la vez de sorpresa al encontrar al sultán levantado y, ante todo, con tanta compostura y por sobre cualquier cosa, diciéndole que se callara para que el ojiverde no se despertara.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó la reina.

— ¿Qué significa que tú estés aquí, perturbando mi mañana…?

— No era mi intención, hijo — dijo la reina inclinando la cabeza —. Sólo venia por el cuentacuentos, ya que no lo necesitaras más.

— ¿Qué mierda dices? —gruñó el sultán tomando a la reina del hombro, con rudeza —. ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido?

— Hijo, me lastimas.

Pero sin importarle las quejas de su madre, él la sacó de la habitación y con una simple mirada ordenó que la cerraran, encaró a su madre en el pasillo, y por poco la pone de rodillas en el piso.

— No eres la madre ejemplar que todos creen —le gruñó el sultán —, si no te he difamado es asunto mío, pero eres elitista, grosera, mandona, déspota, hipócrita, embustera, la única razón por la que soy el sultán es porque fuiste una desgraciada con mis hermanos, porque sometiste a mi padre con tus jueguitos. Pero soy más listo ¿Acaso crees que no veo detrás de tus intenciones? No buscabas que él me entretuviera, no completamente, probablemente él sea demasiado ingenuo para darse cuenta de que buscabas humillarlo en ese baile, de que el tratarlo como a un prostituto con categoría sólo haría que la gente lo viera mal de nuevo, pero te salen mal los planes, por más que quiera follarlo, no he sentido su interior y no creas ¡Te lo advierto de una buena vez! Que una vez que lo haya hecho con él podrás hacer lo que quieras con él.

— El que no entiende eres tú, maldito hijo bastardo y malagradecido —le respondió su madre levantándose lo más posible y encarándolo —. ¿Crees que es un niño ingenuo? Estás equivocado te lo voy a demostrar, conozco a los de su tipo, son ratas de los barrios bajos, este debe ser brujo, te tiene enganchado ¡Casi me has golpeado por su culpa! Tú debería estará casado, con una de esas pobres mujeres del harem, las tienes abandonadas, ellas son princesas, niñas decentes, este es un hombre ¡Él no te puede dar hijos! Él es pobre, es un hombre.

— ¡Esas son tus dos excusas! Que es pobre, que es hombre, si me importara las cosas serían distintas. ¡Entiende de una buena vez que no hare lo que quieras! Y que el simple hecho de comportarte como una desgraciada no es porque me quieras, ni me aprecies. Sé que esos sentimientos en ti no existen. Sólo quieres que este reino vaya a tus pasos… ¡Quieres seguir siendo la reina! Pero no te dejaré, yo soy el sultán. Si yo quiero matarte, lo hago, si yo quiero follar con hombres, lo hago y si no me quiero casar, no lo hago y punto. No me voy a casar con quien tú quieras… ¿Comprendiste?

— Es un brujo, te lo voy a demostrar Levi.

— Sigue intentándolo, pero hasta que eso pase… no permitiré que pongas un solo dedo sobre él. Él… me pertenece ¿Lo has entendido?

La reina hizo una mueca molesta, se giró con furia murmurando maldiciones y repitiendo 'lo demostrare' varias veces, los soldados la siguieron. El sultán se sobó las sienes y antes de perder de vista a su madre la vio con odio.

— ¡Y gracias por educarlo en esta semana! —le gritó —. Nos has hecho un grandísimo favor.

* * *

N/A: Capítulo 8 de salseo. Capítulo 9 de respuestas definitivas, que las amenazas de Kuchel no son en vano. Obvio a ella le salió mal el truquito de té follo y ya no me interesas, y Eren es demasiado listo como para dejarse engatusar en una sola noche, en fin, de ahora en adelante se vienen cosas fuertes… y como les mencione anteriormente pueden pasar a mi Facebook a ver las fotos de los caps. y eso. O pueden imaginárselo libremente.

En este capítulo no hubo cuento, pero el cuento igual seguirá avanzando un poco más antes de que todo culmine.

Creo que el siguiente capítulo me va a costar mucho, que por cierto escribir el baile de este capítulo me costó tres hectáreas de pfff…. ¡al final no quedó como quería, pero espero que lo disfruten!

Gracias a todas, por fin llegamos a los 100 reviews y un poco más, sin todo su apoyo no lo habría logrado y me siento orgullosa de esta gran meta en menos de 10 capítulos. ¡un beso y un abrazo a todos los que disfruten de la historia!

 _Datos_.

Los loris arcoíris son aves que se encuentran en la selva del éste.

Karabulut, era el nombre de un caballo de un famoso Sultán, conquistador de muchas tierras y muy sádico. Se traduce del árabe como Nube negra.

Shabdiz, es el mismo nombre del caballo de Levi en el confesionario, y así mismo se trata del caballo de otro sultán. Se traduce como Medianoche.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** Olvide ponerlo en capítulos anteriores, pero no me voy sin soltar mi queja, ¡Algunos dicen que voy lento, otras que rápido! ¿Qué tan miserable quieren que sea para que sean felices?

* * *

 **ARABIAN NIGHTS**

—  
 **「** **CAPÍTULO 9** **」**

 **.**

" _ **Es una fantasmagoría que recorre los huesos,**_

 _ **El agua se niega a la mezcla con él.**_

 _ **Quien lo prueba sabio se vuelve"**_

 _ **.**_

 **[** **Abu nuwas — despídete del campamento** **]**

 **.**

 **HISTORIA DE LA PRUEBA DE LAS PUERTAS**

 **(Parte V)**

Carla Jäger no era exactamente una persona de dinero, en realidad ella se consideraba humilde, pobretona. Nadie lo hubiera imaginado hace unos 20 años, pues, aunque no lo pareciera ahora, ella en su momento fue una doncella digna del harem de algún peshwa hindú. Algo muy al este… quizá su error fue enamorarse de un musulmán, siendo ella hindú. Quizá no tenía que haberse ido de su tierra natal para seguir a un hombre que había entregado su vida como doctor sólo para la gente pobre y que no podía pagar sus servicios, pero era eso mismo lo que la había atraído hasta él. Esa humildad, esa pobreza que los rodeaba no era más que el aura de la buena alma que su esposo tenía. Si bien no todo estaba perdido en ese caso…

Pero había algo en especial que ella había conservado de su antigua vida, no era su tercer ojo ni sus Sarees ni mucho menos. Era la más fina herencia que había aprendido cuando le enseñaban a ser concubina, una antigua tradición india, aquí en Arabia pocos o ninguno sabrían la verdad de esa historia, pero ella la sabía muy bien, en su tierra natal conocer esa historia era para los que estaban en constante peligro de muerte. Como las concubinas.

Listamente ella, al ver la hermosa belleza de su hijo, sus preciosos ojos verdes y la pureza de su alma, que obviamente fue después mancillada, decidió que su única y verdadera herencia era ese cuento. La historia sin fin, el cuento sin fin, la historia interminable o como quisieran llamarle, en realidad el nombre no tenía importancia. Muchas veces mientras dormía y veía a su pequeño hijo se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que le voy a enseñar esto? ¿Acaso no me pongo a mí misma en peligro de muerte al hacerlo? Fue que decidió que había algunas personas por las que valía la pena correr el riesgo, y a su hijo le cedió ese poder, justo cuando tenía 12 años lo sentó en un banco y le contó toda la historia, le dio todas las advertencias y soltó lo sopa… por supuesto sólo hasta donde ella sabía.

Era normal que su hijo pensara que ese cuento nunca iba a servirle. Y que ese pensamiento se ampliara cada vez más cuando se juntaba con sus ladronzuelos amiguillos, pero ella cumplió su deber y le dio un arma. Aunque aún recuerda los ojos extasiados de su pequeño cuando se lo contó…

— ¿Y qué pasó después mamá, dime mamá? — suplicaba el niño sin parar.

— Mañana seguiré contándote.

Y un puchero en esa cara mayor se veía ridículo.

— Eren debes prometer que nunca contarás el cuento a menos que pienses que vas a morir ¿vale?

— ¿Pero por qué mama? Si no me explicas no puedo entender…

— Primero prométemelo.

— Te lo prometo.

La verdad sobre el cuento era algo demasiado sencillo y misterioso, y es que el cuento tenía cierta magia que al contarlo provocaba una reacción en quien lo untaba y otra en quien lo escuchaba. Un juego mental, eso pensaba ella… aunque muchos lo tachaban de brujería. Ella no estaba segura de sí negarlo completamente.

Para quien lo escuchaba el cuento producía una sensación de plenitud y enajenamiento, primero la necesidad de querer escuchara más y más, después el sentimiento de convertirse a sí mismo en el propio rey errante y por último la sensación de conocer a su propia 'doncella'. Era una sensación tan fuerte que había terminado por enloquecer a muchos de los que habían escuchado la historia, aunque no, no era culpa de la historia, era culpa de que la persona que lo escucha simplemente no pudiera conseguir sus objetivos. Sin embargo, si los conseguía no había nada que temer…

La historia era perfecta para un rey, un peshwa, un emperador o un sultán. Por eso se lo enseñaban a las concubinas hindús.

— ¿Mamá por qué la doncella se llama como tú?

— Es porque la doncella siempre debe tener el nombre de quien cuenta, porque así, si llegaras al final, quien escuchara el cuento te vería a ti como su doncella... pero aun así es arriesgado llegar al final del cuento.

Para la persona que la contaba era un desenlace más triste. Mucho más triste, es por esa razón que la historia sólo se tenía que contar cuando se estaba en riesgo de muerte.

Para aquella persona que contara el cuento, este le induciría una sensación de vacío, de inseguridad, dolor y pérdida, y lo llevaría hasta el camino de acabar con su propia vida.

Nadie sabía porque, pero esa era la verdad, cualquier persona que contara el cuento y llegara hasta el final, terminaría muriendo igualmente.

Y de ahí el nombre, la historia sin fin, porque claramente nadie quería contar el final de la historia, incluso podría decirse que nadie conocía el final de la historia, ni siquiera Carla Jäger, que al contarle la historia a su hijo y darse cuenta del estado taciturno en el que se había sumergido, decidió parar. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que, si seguía, arruinaría la vida de su hijo y ella se suicidaría, su hijo no conoce el final de la historia.

Hay un rumor, que los más osados que se aventuran a continuar hasta el final, las palabras salen de su boca como magia, aunque no lo conocieran.

— Es por eso que este cuento es muy poderoso Eren, y si con esto retrasas tu muerte mucho, mucho tiempo debes recordar que jamás debes llegar al final ¿sí? Tienes que huir antes de llegar al final ¿entendiste? Si cuentas el final querrás morir.

— Nunca contaré el final, mamá — le prometió su hijo.

— Pero a la persona que se lo cuentes, debes decirle que si le dirás el final… ¿Está bien? Porque así, aunque no se lo digas la historia no lo afectara ni a él ni a ti, pero si se lo cuentas los dos sufrirán mucho ¡Júralo Eren!

— Lo juro por mi vida, mamá.

Era esa la razón por la que Carla Jäger estaba corriendo como loca ahora mismo, porque tenía un tiempo que habían atrapado a su hijo robando en el palacio, porque los había ido a ver y le había dicho a su madre que estaba contando la historia y aunque en un principio ella no quiso mostrarse alterada, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que eso había pasado, y su hijo no había vuelto y tenía dos grandes miedos…

Que su hijo decidiera ir hasta el final con la historia o que ya estuviera muerto.

Corría y corría, pasaba entre la gente desesperada por ver a su hijo, por saber de su condición, por sólo permanecer un solo segundo más a su lado, saber que estaba bien y saber que su hijo podría salir de ese palacio. Y se dio de frente contra las altas rejas de oro, las puertas cerradas, que, aunque todos podían, nadie se atrevía a cruzar, porque las audiencias no estaban permitidas y porque no había nada que un plebeyo tuviera que hacer ahí, sin embargo, Eren había cruzado, porque era un adolescente impulsivo, porque sus amigos lo alentaron y porque en ropas de concubina se veía bien…

Y ella, Carla Jäger, también había cruzado las puertas. Acababa de entrar al territorio de la nobleza, de la realeza, de la riqueza, no de la prole… como ella, no de las mujeres extranjeras como ella, no de la gente como ella, a la que fácilmente podían matar si la encontraban husmeando en el lugar incorrecto, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que entrar porque tenía que ver a su hijo, tenía que saber que estaba bien y con vida, tenía que saber en qué condiciones estaba. Sólo necesitaba verlo, aunque fuera un solo segundo.

Las puertas del palacio, los pisos llenos de mosaicos de flores, de dibujos de flores. Ella jamás imaginó que de nuevo estaría en un lugar así, porque alguna vez fue de dinero, pero ahora era pobre. Y los guardias que le veían con ojos gustativos y que rápidamente la interrogarían para ver quién era y qué hacía aquí, y ella tenía que encontrar una excusa rápida para que la dejaran entrar. La que fuera, una excusa convincente para que pudiera meter la nariz y encontrar a su hijo.

— ¡Oye tú! — la llamó un guardia.

Un joven musculoso de pelo rubio y nariz aguileña. Tenía un semblante duro, no parecía ser uno de los típicos guardias que custodiaban la entrada, más bien parecía un guardia especializado en algo, alguna especie de escolta con la que ella se había topado.

— Yo… — dijo Carla extrañada.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! — la riñó tomándola rápidamente del hombro.

— Tengo que, por favor, tengo que encontrar a mi hijo…

— Las sucias ratas como tú no pueden entrar al palacio — la ofendió el joven de ojos amarillos tirándola al piso —. ¡Te daré tu merecido por entrar a donde no perteneces!

— ¡Reiner! — gritó una voz amable pero chillona, las puertas del palacio acababan de abrirse —. Te estuve buscando por todas partes…. Oh…

Carla Jäger levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su 'salvación'. Aunque su cuerpo estaba cubierto de negro y su tikka de minerales fuera demasiado sofisticada, pudo notar que se trataba de alguien que se detenía a escuchar antes de cortarle la mano a alguien. Rápidamente y recordando sus modales se puso de rodillas, inclinándose ante la mujer de piel blanca y cabello azabache, ojos afilados y sonrisa contradictoria.

— Berthold me ha estado acompañando, pero tu Reiner… distrayéndote con cada mujer que entra al palacio ¿Quién eres?

— Me llamo Carla…

— Soy la reina madre Kuchel — explicó la mujer alzándose altivamente y mostrando con honor su corona de cristales —. Levántate y déjame verte, antes de que tenga que apalearte para que salgas de mi palacio.

Tal y como ordenó, Carla se levantó del piso lentamente y mostró su rostro ante la mujer imperturbable, algo las caracterizaba a las dos y es que se veían decididas, pero una tenía poder y la otra no era nadie ya… la reina la analizó por segundos incontables, no fue hasta que las neuronas de su cerebro hicieron conexión que pudo admirar aquella semejanza que la embrutecía y la llenaba de ira, esta mujer era idéntica al cuentacuentos de su hijo. Esta mujer…

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas? — preguntó con veneno en la lengua.

— Estoy buscando a mi hijo — comentó la mujer con la voz cargada de piedad.

Pero, piedad era lo último que encontraría en aquel rostro de finas facciones, en aquellos ojos grises y decididos y por supuesto en aquella melena negra que reflejaba lo oscuro de sus intenciones. Vestida como una parka negra, sonrió con verdadera maldad cuando la mujer se vio sorprendida ante sus palabras.

— Un simpático cuentacuentos, debo asumir — dijo la reina ladeando la cabeza.

Carla sopesó sus palabras, es verdad que su hijo no era precisamente un cuentacuentos, pero si así se había presentado en el palacio ella seguiría el juego.

— Me parece que si…

— Con esos brutos cuentos, con los que ha seducido a mi hijo hasta el cansancio. Una rata trepadora que viene de otra rata pobretona — gruñó la reina y levantó el dedo índice con violenta ira —. ¡Arresten a esta mujer inmediatamente y llévenla al calabozo! Hay muchas cosas que debo preguntarle…

Tan rápido como la orden fue dada, Carla Jäger palideció, supo entonces que el territorio en el que estaba era hostil. Lo comprobó cuando el gorila rubio la sometió con fuerza y la arrestó con cadenas que colgaban de su cinturón, le tapó la boca y se la llevó a Dios sabe dónde a cumplir el propósito de la reina. Sin tener en cuenta ni un poco de sus excusas o sus esfuerzos.

Kuchel se sintió halagada, si no podía sacarla la verdad a ese cuentacuentos, la sacaría de su madre, como dijo…

Le demostraría al sultán que ese joven mozo no era lo que creía. Así tuviera mil veces que retorcer sus palabras para que sonaran como ella quisiera.

 **.**

" _ **Sucumbimos al perfume de rosas de su mejilla**_

 _ **Todo en él es gracia y hermosura"**_

 _ **.**_

 **[** **Abu nuwas — despídete del campamento** **]**

 **.**

— ¿Levi?

— ¿Me llamas por mi nombre?

El jovencito no se sorprendió en realidad mientras se tallaba los ojos, asumía que el sultán estaba por aquí, ya que de alguna manera los dos habían terminado acostados sobre su cama, de nuevo… después del día anterior, de los besos, las caricias, el baño, el masaje, el baile y los juguetones polvos rojos. Aquí lo tenía de nuevo, vestido y resplandeciente como un sol… el sultán mimaba a su mascota, dándole de comer la fruta que tenía en una bandeja y que compartían. Y la pantera del pelinegro… ¿Quién sabe?

— ¿Petra ha traído eso? — preguntó desperezándose —. Usted se levantó bastante temprano hoy, yo que pensé que estaba cansado por todas aquellas noches en el exterior.

— No enserio tú… ¿me llamaste por mi nombre? — preguntó de nuevo el sultán.

El ojiverde se sonrojó violentamente y escondió su rostro entre las almohadas de su cama. Acababa de despertarse, su cabello estaba un poco alborotado, sus ojos medio llorosos, tal vez por una pesadilla nocturna y sus labios resecos, además de que tenía bastante hambre y su mente aún no se despejaba con claridad, entonces llamar al sultán por su verdadero nombre probablemente había sido un error de coordinación mañanera.

— ¿Eso es abusar de su hospitalidad? — susurró levantándose, ya planeaba ir a bañarse, cambiarse y ponerse presentable para comer en el comedor principal, al parecer la comida que el sultán había traído era para el loris y para él.

— ¿Abusar de mi hospitalidad? — se burló el sultán —. Tú no sabes lo que es eso y no quisiera que lo supieras. Podrías comer de esta bandeja junto conmigo y no me sentiría abusado, ni domado, pero esas son tus decisiones.

— Cuando termine de bañarme — explicó el ojiverde huyendo rápidamente de la habitación, con el corazón en el pecho latiéndole como loco y con el rostro enrojecido. Sólo llegó al baño para limpiarse la cara y lavarse bien en donde lo necesitara, con agua tibia dentro de una jícara extrayéndola de su minúscula bañera comparada con la piscina del sultán y luego subió para escoger su ropa de hoy… y por supuesto cuando menos se dio cuenta sus ropas ya habían sido elegidas y seleccionadas ¿Tanto así había dormido? Además, eso le recordó esta semana que había pasado junto con las concubinas… aisladas de la atención del sultán, ajenas a sus decisiones, mientras que él si era bien vestido a sus propios gustos. Sonrió ampliamente.

La ropa que había elegido el sultán era un pantalón amplio y de gasa de color verde esmeralda, un top amplio con tirantes cruzados y bordado de diamantes con esmeraldas en medio del pecho, un Saree de color lila de muselina que caía encima de sus brazos como un chal, un velo de color lila que cubría su cabeza. Finalmente, la tikka y sus muñequeras de plata y esmeraldas, además de sus balerinas y sus tobilleras de plata. Cuando terminó de vestirse y de lavarse como correspondía regresó a la habitación que ya estaba acomodada de nuevo.

El sultán estaba recargado en una de las paredes de la habitación con ropa nueva y cómoda y una media sonrisa un poco torcida. Él había terminado de desayunar y ahora se disponía a disfrutar de su día libre, sólo un poco después de que terminaran sus problemas.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a abusar de mi hospitalidad? — le preguntó el sultán.

— ¿Cómo así? — dijo lentamente acomodándose el cabello con suavidad.

— Quiero escuchar más del cuento, anoche y anteanoche y por una semana lo hemos retrasado, y tú estás ansioso por decirme el final, así que pasa el día conmigo ¿Sí?

 **«** Ansioso para contar el final **»**

El castaño carraspeó y se removió el cabello con nerviosismo, bueno pasar un día con el sultán no sonaba tan mal, menos si se trataba de un día entero contándole cuentos, tal vez comiendo, recostados por ahí, o paseando, o haciendo cualquier cosa… actualmente hacer cualquier cosa con el sultán sonaba tentadora y muy productiva. Era tarde para pretender que no le emocionaba, así que sólo sonrió y asintió. Aunque por supuesto no estaba ansioso de llegar al final del cuento, tal vez, sólo un poco antes del final no sonaba tan mal.

— Si, por que no — aceptó el ojiverde jovialmente y metió a su loris en la jaula para que pudiera salir sin preocuparse por nada.

Como de costumbre el sultán cargaba su espada, su daga y se veía confiado mientras los dos salían hasta un lugar que el castaño aún no había conocido, y aunque estaba hambriento el sultán le dijo que esperara un poco y lo complacería con deliciosa comida allá en aquel lugar al que iban a ir. Los dos salieron del palacio y caminaron tranquilamente charlando de banalidades y cosas poco interesantes, las risas de ambos se escuchaban mientras los sirvientes se apartaban de los pasillos haciendo reverencias, el castaño le preguntaba al sultán sobre su niñez y el sultán contaba todo sin mencionar a su madre.

Hablaron sobre las rebeliones y sobre sus conquistas, de cómo fue elegido sultán por entre sus hermanos.

— Mi madre era la primera esposa del sultán, tenía hermanos, la mayoría de mi misma edad… — explicó el sultán mientras caminaban por el pasillo de las palmas.

Se trataba de un alargado pabellón de mármol con un centro de palmeras instaladas alrededor de fuentes, era un largo camino para llegar hasta una pérgola alejada de los jardines principales del palacio, de metal pintada de blanco, colocada encima de un montón de piedras y unas escaleras decoradas con piedras preciosas, y a su lado una gran cascada artificial, con lindos peces.

— Cuando el sultán anterior decidió elegir a un hijo para que fuera el sucesor, fui la primera opción. Las otras madres decidieron ponerme una prueba para asegurarse de que era el indicado, tuve que hacer varios tiros con arco acertados… después mataron a mis hermanos, ya sabes para evitar rivalidades.

— Estoy enterado — gimió el joven castaño subiendo por las escaleras hasta la pérgola.

— Partir plumas por la mitad, insertar agujas en diamantes, esa clase de cosas… — explicó el sultán abriendo las cortinas de seda para ingresar.

Dentro el lugar parecía el interior de una lámpara maravillosa, a pesar del fuerte sol afuera, dentro no había pizca de luz solar, sólo de velas que iluminaban el lugar y además el calor era nulo. Había cojines regados por el piso, y suaves alfombras de pieles. Pero además la pérgola estaba llena de algunas charolas con comida y manjares. Vino y arak, otras delicias con las que ambos pasarían la tarde. Al joven le encantaba que la pérgola, aunque pudiera estar al aire libre se encontrara cerrada, como si aún fuera un espacio nocturno.

— Si te gusta podemos abrir las cortinas — explicó el sultán —. Para que entre más luz.

— Me agrada así… Puede que al atardecer de una vista maravillosa.

— Tenlo por seguro — aseguró el hombre de cabellos negros sentándose en el piso y dejando un amplio espacio a su lado para que su acompañante tomara asiento —. Pensé que te gustaría estar por todos lados, paseando por las fuentes laterales y haciendo ese tipo de cosas, no aquí encerrado…

— Bueno, podremos salir después — explicó el joven sentándose a su lado —. Sólo es cuestión de quedarnos aquí un rato, pero aún es temprano y el día es largo y el cuento también es largo… y hoy estará todo el día conmigo.

— Si tienes razón — sonrió Levi echando su cabello hacia atrás —. Anda come, que quiero escucharte narrar.

El chico hizo caso y se metió los primeros panes que se le pusieron enfrente, eran deliciosos y cremosos, un poco dulces. Los acompañó con fruta y leche de cabra, comiendo con rapidez mientras el sultán picaba parte de los higos y algunas otras frutillas. Había también un poco de carne y algunas verduras cocidas que sirvieron para el almuerzo, cuando quedó satisfecho después de unos interminables minutos se limpió los dedos y la boca, después le sonrió el sultán.

— "Las siguientes dos puertas no fueron más fáciles, Rico se dio cuenta que ambos jóvenes estaban utilizando aquella capa para protegerse de los males de las primeras puertas, pero que no los ayudaría para las siguientes. La primera era una puerta llena de murciélagos, de donde era imposible ocultarse, y era difícil salir ileso.

Pero de alguna manera ambos lograron esconderse debajo de una gran roca, y sin asomarse ni una sola vez durante toda la noche, los murciélagos los confundieron con piedras y dejaron de preocuparse por su presencia. Pues a estos sólo los atraes si te mueves mucho y todo el tiempo. Cuando salieron de la puerta, aunque estaban sucios estaban ilesos y Rico se veía cada vez más molesta pero también maravillada, ¿De verdad estos dos hombres viajeros y errantes serían capaces de atravesar las puertas de prueba? Sería la primera vez en miles de años…

La última puerta fue la puerta de los tigres, grandes y hambrientas bestias, con las que sería imposible convivir más de dos minutos sin que se lanzaran a comer de tu carne y beber de tu sangre. Sin embargo, Farlan logró intervenir antes de que las fuertes garras atravesaran sus pieles.

"Tú, felino de gran tamaño, estamos seguros de que están hambrientos, pero nosotros también lo estamos… por consiguiente no seremos buen alimento para todos ustedes, sólo estamos flacuchos y desnutridos"

"Para algo sirve comer los huesos" le contestó el tigre.

"Pues mejor les ofrezco un trato, si nos dejan vivir hasta mañana los liberaremos y si su hambre es demasiado, les ofrecemos esta capa"

El rey Rivaille lo vio extrañado, pues su capa no era un gran manjar. Al parecer el tigre tampoco se vio engañado, pero Farlan no desistió y continuó con su engaño.

"Aunque no lo parezca esta capa fue hecha de deliciosa piel humana, si la saborean aun podrán sentir el sabor, así que por favor permítannos vivir y al día siguiente los liberaremos para que se coman a la guardiana de la puerta"

Los tigres lo pensaron, pero su curiosidad por comer la tela era mayor. El rey Rivaille estaba frustrado, sabia de sobra que su capa de humana no tenía nada, pero dejó a Farlan proseguir, y cuando los tigres se comían la tela ambos degustaban alegremente de la dureza de la corteza del árbol con la que había sido hecho, sin embargo, ese no era el sabor de la piel, pero lo tigres fueron engañados, creyeron firmemente que el sabor y la dureza provenía de los huesos humanos y sin darse cuenta se comieron toda la corteza del árbol.

Pasaron la noche juntos y nadie resultó herido. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente cuando Rico abrió la puerta y se encontró con los dos intactos sospechó enormemente, no dijo nada y los dejó salir.

"Han logrado pasar la prueba de las puertas, ahora pueden seguir adelante por el camino pues han demostrado ser lo suficiente dignos. El preste Erwin les hará una última prueba antes de condecir sus deseos, anden, caminen por este sendero… y cuando lleguen a la última prueba se darán cuenta de que ya están frente a él"

El rey Rivaille y Farlan se miraron fijamente y asintieron, luego dos corrieron hasta la puerta de los tigres y rápidamente la abrieron dejando así salir a las bestias encerradas, y luego echaron a correr por el camino que les habían indicado, escuchando a lo lejos los gritos de la chica que ahora estaba siendo devorada sin piedad por aquellas bestias salvajes **"**

Después que el sultán y el cuentacuentos terminaron de comer los deliciosos manjares que estaban preparados dentro de la pérgola, salieron para despejar sus mentes y hacer digestión de la comida mientras el día aún estaba lindo, caminaron por las fuentes laterales del palacio, justo como el sultán le había ofrecido al cuentacuentos, el sultán caminaba a su lado mientras él se había subido a la barandilla de la fuente y de vez en cuando metía sus pies para refrescarse.

Sin embargo, esto no era impedimento para que él cuentacuentos siguiera relatando la historia.

"El camino que seguía era complicado y lleno se salvaje selva y animales sin modales ni educación, pero comparado con la primera parte realmente fue fácil llegar hasta el final del trayecto de este nuevo camino, pues era más corto y sólo tardaron medio día en llegar hasta donde la nueva prueba se encontraba. Como bien les había dicho la guardiana de las puertas, era muy obvio que se darían cuenta de cuando estuvieran enfrente de la nueva prueba.

Se trataba de un inmenso campo de pasto cubierto por un cielo estrellado y rodeado de enormes piedras que impedían salir de ahí. Estaban completamente rodeados y mientras más caminaran más se adentrarían hasta donde estaba el centro del campo.

A lo lejos, muy a lo lejos alcanzaron a distinguir a una persona sentada en un inmenso trono de piedra, de largos y rubios cabellos y ojos azules como el agua más clara, una sonrisa imperturbable y un cetro en su mano derecha, los estaba observando muy atentamente y cuando se levantó llegó hasta donde ellos estaban.

"Así que tú eres el Rey Rivaille, el Rey Errante y el Rey de nada…" escupió con verdad en sus palabras.

"El mismo" contestó "Usted debe ser el preste Erwin, si, bien, nos han dicho que si llegábamos hasta aquí obtendríamos una última y definitiva prueba antes de que nos concediera nuestros deseos"

"Y quien te ha informado de eso estaba en lo correcto, pues al llegar aquí has sido acreedor de una prueba extra y de una prueba final, que los dos pueden jugar y me sentiré honrado si la ganan"

"Entonces ambos jugaremos" dijo el rey sin detenerse a pensar "Ahora por favor díganos cuál es esa gran prueba que debemos afrontar"

"La prueba siguiente es que ustedes dos estarán jugando contra mí, en un importante desafío, en el que tienen que derrotarme. Si logran derrotarme entonces yo les concederé sus deseos"

"Pero, ¿De qué es el desafío?" preguntó Farlan.

"Un juego de adivinanzas"

— ¿Enserio? ¿Adivinanzas? — preguntó el sultán estirando la mano para que el joven saliera de la fuente en la que llevaba un rato jugando mientras contaba. El castaño sonrió y asintió aceptando la mano cálida del sultán —. Pensé que sería algo más, bélico, un desafío en espada, arquería, cualquier cosa…

— Bueno a veces las pruebas mentales son más desafiantes que las pruebas físicas — dijo el castaño saliendo de la fuente y caminando, con los pies descalzos y las tobilleras mojadas, sobre los mosaicos.

— No, yo creo que las pruebas bélicas dan enseñanzas mentales — sonrió el sultán peinando los cabellos cafés de la frente y acariciando la tikka.

— Entonces yo creo que el rey Rivaille sabrá enfrentar muy bien esas pruebas.

— Tú eres una prueba — aseguró el pelinegro admirando las pestañas rizadas del chico —. Una mental, una física, un desafío y un juego. ¿Puedo besarte una vez más antes de que la luna nos ilumine?

El castaño sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, a lado de la fuente, tomados de las manos, mientras el sultán lo miraba con esos desgarradores ojos suyos, a menos de dos cartas para terminar el cuento y lo único en lo que pensaba era en sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, tan perfectos, los de él le pertenecían tanto, sólo de verlos quería entregárselos y repartir docenas de besos sobre aquel rostro perfecto e imperturbable, pero que reflejaba todo con la mirada. Sobre todo, esa emoción y excitación momentánea mientras el cielo se teñía de negro azulado.

Mientras las antorchas eran encendidas.

— Puede besarme diez veces antes de que la luna llegue al centro del cielo y veinte veces una vez que lo haya pasado — jadeó con sus manos sobre el cuello de la camisa del sultán, acariciando suavemente la tela.

El sultán llevó tan rápido como pudo, sus labios hasta la frente del joven, después a la sien y a la mejilla, luego en la nariz, en la barbilla, en los párpados y cuando el castaño ya no podía contener el aire lo jaló hasta su boca. Sus labios se unieron fugazmente como una estrella, pasionalmente como el fuego y físicamente como la tierra bajo sus pies. Mientras el sultán enredaba sus manos en los cabellos cafés y el otro apretaba con fuerza el agarre en su cuello y la lengua de uno perturbaba a la otra mientras sus labios seguían tocándose mientras apretaban los párpados con fuerza descomunal y jadeaban para hablar entre besos.

— Son… diez — jadeó el sultán besándolo sin detenerse.

— Entonces diez más— suplicó el castaño mordiendo el labio del sultán —. Diez… más Levi.

— Sultán Levi.

Los dos se despegaron con rapidez, el sultán se colocó frente al castaño, que tenía el rostro rojo de vergüenza, pues los habían encontrado en una comprometedora posición, los dos aun jadeaban recuperándose de ese beso cuando el soldado comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

— Lamento interrumpir, me han enviado a buscarlo — explicó con voz grave —. Los imames se han reunido con los jeques para hacer una ceremonia privada en el nuevo territorio conquistado, han pedido su presencia para confirmar religiosamente ante Alah este nuevo territorio como suyo, aquí está la invitación.

El sultán levantó la mano sin aceptar el papel.

— No es necesario — explicó rápidamente —. ¿Para cuándo han programado la ceremonia?

— Pasado mañana — contestó —. Habrá que salir de aquí mañana al atardecer, se estima que volverá aquí en tres días.

— ¿Tienes que irte? — interrumpió el ojiverde tomándole de las manos —. ¿No puedo irme contigo?

— Lo siento — explicó el sultán con mirada triste apretando las manos de su cuentacuentos —. Pero no es buena idea que te lleve con los jeques, será una ceremonia religiosa y papeleo para afirmar que soy el nuevo líder de esas tierras y probablemente deba escoger un gobernador representante, pero no tardare en volver. ¿Podrás esperar?

Él cuentacuentos, sonrió con tristeza, apenas volvía el sultán y ya tenía que retirarse. Al menos eso le daba tiempo de pensar en el cuento y en todos sus sentimientos, en todos los besos que se habían dado… aún tenía en claro que debía de huir, y que tenía que ser antes de que el cuento terminara, por consiguiente, pasar un tiempo solo podría ser lo mejor. Se había dejado llevar demasiado en estos días.

— Esperaré.

— Meo Habib — le sonrió el sultán depositando un beso ligero en la frente —. Aún hay tiempo antes de mi partida. Iré a arreglar algunas cosas, por favor ve a tu habitación, enviaré a Petra para que arreglen algunos asuntos y nos veremos mañana ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿No irás esta noche? — preguntó con ansiedad, y es que ya le parecía un poco extraño no dormir a su lado.

— Veré que puedo hacer. Anda…

 **.**

" _ **Sonríe de oreja a oreja, nos hace mil zalemas**_

 _ **Piensa en lo que va a sacarnos**_

 _ **Se relame ante lo que se avecina"**_

 **[Abu Nuwas — despídete del campamento]**

 **.**

Kuchel Ackerman había sido la primera esposa del sultán, todas las demás mujeres que habían estado con él y habían engendrado hijos suyos se habían convertido en sus damas. Nunca hubo entre ellas inseguridades, hasta que llegó el momento en el que su hijo debía ser el sultán. Por eso ella era la encargada del harem del sultán, ella había elegido a lindas princesas de varias tierras, doncellas ricas y de buen dinero, de buena familia, y de hermosos atributos que heredar a sus nietos. Sin embargo, su hijo era un hueso duro de roer…

Se había involucrado con todo lo contrario a lo que ella buscaba para él, un hombre, inútil, pobre, de mala reputación, impuro, un vil prostituto. Ella le odiaba muchísimo, tontamente pensó que si su hijo lo tomaba le dejaría de interesar, pero se olvidó que los hombres como él sólo llegan a su posición con ayuda de magia negra y cosas engatusadoras. Y ahora que tenía enfrente a la madre del mocoso, se daba cuenta que así era, que tenía la razón absoluta, y que, si acaso no la tenía, haría que la tuvieran.

Por eso esta mujer estaba siendo torturada, hasta que dijera lo que quería oír.

— Lo sabía — sonrió macabramente sentada sobre una piedra que hacía de banca en el calabozo del palacio —. Es como decir que de tal palo tal astilla, pero no es tan bueno es incluso mejor. Eres una pobretona, muerta de hambre igual que tu hijo… ¡Engatusadora! Juego mental ese cuento, basura, cuentos de niños. Hechiceros, eso es lo que son. Ese cuento que tanto me platicaste, no es más que un embrujo que funciona cuando lo relatas ¡Mi pobre hijo ha caído en esas malas mañas! Pero no permitiré que sigan jugando a los hechiceros, menos con la realeza, un arma tan poderosa no debe permanecer en tierra… debí ser más precavida.

— No somos hechiceros se lo puedo jurar — lloraba la encadenada mujer.

— No te creo una palabra, tú misma me lo dijiste. Ese cuento afecta a la mente de quien lo escucha ¡Fuiste una tonta en revelarme todo eso! Me aprovecharé de cada palabra, tendré testigos, habrá un juicio, esto será muerte por lapidación. Haré que se arrepientan de cada segundo de su existencia, no sólo tú, tu hijo, tu esposo… todos pagaran por esto.

La reina se levantó airosa y motivada. Esto era todo lo que quería, tenía evidencia de sobra para poder armar tremendo escandalo sin que nadie se le interpusiera, ni siquiera su hijo podría contra tales argumentos. Su hijo quedaría reducido, tal vez traumado cuando se enterará que ese cuentacuentos suyo que tanto adora no es más que un estafador, que lo hizo todo a propósito para engañarlo, para hechizarlo, que su cuento no era más que una mala maña para confundirlo. ¡Ya quería ver su reacción! Ya quería encargarse de todo, tenía los argumentos.

— Reiner, ve a buscar al esposo de esta mujer. Lo encarcelaremos por complicidad y también a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino.

— Ya basta por favor, no hemos hecho nada malo, sólo te pido clemencia, únicamente intentamos sobrevivir…

Carla estaba tirada en el piso en una fría celda, con la ropa empapada, las manos quemadas de agua caliente, los cabellos revueltos por doquier, la cara llena de tierra y estiércol y los ojos llorosos, suplicaba con las manos unidas mirando a aquella mujer sin piedad alguna, esa mujer con corazón de piedra. Parecía que sólo buscaba el bienestar para su hijo, pero algo en su mirada anunciaba que era una confrontación personal, entre ella y su hijo…

— ¡Eres una tonta si piensas que rogando conseguirás algo! Ya no hay forma de salvarte, voy a utilizar cada recurso a mi alcance para destruir la vida del mocoso y tú eres parte fundamental.

Los soldados se fueron, preparados para buscar a aquel doctor que durante toda su vida sólo se había dedicado a atender a la gente pobre y humilde por casi nada de dinero, a base de una vida llena de carencias. Donde ya tenía pérdida a su hermosa mujer y a su inteligente hijo, ahora él mismo sería trasladado aquí, acusado por un crimen que sonaba devastador para algunos, pero para quienes comprendían, no se trataba más que de un intento por sobrevivir, apostando siempre a que no los descubrirían, rogando por no llegar al final.

— La próxima vez que vuelvas a ver el sol, o la próxima vez que vuelvas a ver a tu hijo harás exactamente lo que yo diga ¿entendiste? Sólo así conseguirás mi clemencia, si es que aún existe un poco… — dijo Kuchel tomándola del rostro —. Explicarás ante el sultán, cómo funciona el cuento, le dirás que cuando alguien lo cuenta logra hacer que el hombre retrase sus deseos, contaras todo… absolutamente todo, y sonaras como una verdadera hechicera. Tienes prohibido defenderte, si haces todo esto, me tentaré el corazón y fingiré ante el sultán para que les perdonen la vida a los tres, pero si no lo haces verás a tu hijo colgado, a tu esposo destazado y sentirás la muerte por lapidación. Nuestra cultura puede ser brutal en cuanto a los castigos ¿sabías?... tal vez sea bueno que a tu hijo le corten primero la lengua, para que no cuente más cuentos, después el pene para que ya no tenga que fingir ser hombre, tal vez mil cortes en el cuerpo, hasta que muera desangrado… ¡Tú sabes lo que haces!

— Lo haré, lo haré — dijo rápidamente la mujer —. Pero, por favor… no haga daño a mi hijo ni a mi esposo. Somos gente buena.

— No, son ladrones y basura. La basura tiene esta clase de final… no intentes cambiar las cosas.

* * *

N/A: Según mi entender este capítulo fue mucho más corto que el anterior, sin embargo, no pude extenderme más. Aunque lo intenté y ese discurso final de Kuchel fue completamente improvisado, con esto espero que se hayan despejado, si no todas, muchas dudas sobre el cuento, sobre Eren hechicero y todo eso, como dije, intenté ser muy clara en la explicación, así que espero que haya servido de algo.

¡La verdad es que quería crear una villana muy, muy malvada! Espero que me perdonen por el OOC y por hacerle esto a Kuchel, pero para mí crear villanos funciona de maravilla.

¡Estoy feliz de haber avanzado ya tanto en la historia! Apenas capítulo 9 y siento que ya vamos para el clímax, aunque no sea precisamente así. Jaja, en fin, gracias por disfrutar por leer y por dejar reviews, estoy contenta del gran número que he recibido. Los quiero muchísimo y aprecio su atenta lectura.

-guests-

chibineko27: espero que disfrutes este capitulo con respuestas y mucha sgracias por regalarme tu madrugada para leer este pequeño fic. un beso!

miri anath:jajaja que bueno que recuerdas ese pequeño detalle, gracias por leer y por comentar, el baile estuvo sensual para Levi también.

guest: ¡Eren tiene que ser fuerte y no dejarse engañar por Kuchel! gracias por leer un beso.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** Una muy honorable mención a mi queridisima _Charly_ , mi hermosa beta que sacrificó un horror de tiempo modificando este capítulo para mejorarlo y traerlo ante ustedes, ya que lo que yo le había dado no era ni por asomo lo que me entregó. ¡Querida hasta yo me sorprendí en la parte final! te quiero mucho, gracias por ayudarme y ahora en adelante creo que te dejaré hacerlo para siempre. jajaja.

 **Notas |** Anteriormente hice alusión a la acción de una 'Despedida' dentro de la cultura, quiero que quede claro que despedir o recibir a una persona en la cultura árabe es algo que sólo debe hacerse por, madre, esposa o prometida. Sin embargo, no lo aclaré y aunque antes Levi invitó a Eren a despedirlo no era tan formal como hacerlo 'personalmente' y esta vez si es así. Espero que eso haya quedado claro y si hay alguna duda ponedlo en la caja de reviews.

Que quede claro que es algo súper personal y muy, muy íntimo.

* * *

 **ARABIAN NIGHTS**

—  
 **「** **CAPÍTULO 10** **」**

 **"Dios de los cielos, tengo esperanza en ti. En tus ojos veo la vida. Vengo hacia ti desde este universo. Por favor, mi Dios, responde mi deseo."**

 _ **.**_

 **[Ojos así — Shakira]**

 **.**

 **HISTORIA DE LA PRUEBA DE LAS PUERTAS**

 **(Parte VI)**

Petra había tenido que mantenerse un poco ocupada por la noche, debido a que no quería parecer ansiosa en ir a buscar al cuentacuentos, después supo que el sultán y el castaño habían pasado todo el día juntos y que no había riesgo alguno de que el cuentacuentos estuviera en peligro de muerte. Eso la relajó, pero de cualquier manera ansiaba rápidamente poder hablar con el joven, pues desde que había tenido las reuniones con la reina, ella no había podido interferir apropiadamente y se había limitado a quedar al margen, a pesar de estar en una situación tan delicada. Por eso a la mañana siguiente, cuando logró darse cuenta de que el sultán y el cuentacuentos no habían pasado la noche juntos, fue a verle más relajada y con una linda charola de oro llena de un delicioso y sustancioso desayuno.

Alimentos que el chico seguramente se terminaría por completo, porque al menos era una persona de muy buen comer, sin importar la cantidad o que era lo que le proporcionaban. No como las concubinas del harem del sultán, todo el tiempo preocupándose por lo que ingerían y por su figura, el castaño no parecía preocuparse de eso, además de que después de haber recibido entrenamiento por una semana por fin podía comenzar a explotar todo su potencial. Toda esa sensualidad que escondía bajo el velo.

La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y las cortinas de muselina volaban libremente con la entrada de aire de las puertas del balcón, era temprano así que se sorprendió cuando entró y se dio cuenta de que el ojiverde no estaba en la cama, que en realidad lo único que estaba acostado sobre la gran cantidad de cojines era una enorme pantera negra que dormía plácidamente y apenas se había percatado de la entrada de la sirvienta. Con un poco de terror Petra entró cada vez más.

La pantera la escuchó.

— Oh dios, no es feroz… no es salvaje — pero lo era, es decir era un gran felino enorme y poco amaestrado que apenas era nuevo en el castillo. A ella no la reconocería, seguramente la atacaría.

Por un segundo en su mente se adentraron pensamientos como ¿Y si se comió al mozuelo? tal vez por eso está ahí acostada ¿El sultán le dejó dormir con ella? ¿Acaso el joven también puede domar a las bestias así? Es decir… él casi, casi tiene domado al sultán. Aunque…

El animal se irguió viéndola con sus ojos amarillos, bajó de la cama lista para atacar.

— Karabulut — dijo el castaño levantando la mano —. Aléjate de Petra, ella es amiga.

La pantera reconoció la voz y se detuvo en el acto, miró al castaño y luego volvió a subir a la cama para acostarse como si le perteneciera. El castaño traía encima un hermoso velo de gasa azul marino transparente con un lindo bordado de estrellas doradas en la orilla, una falda larga de vuelo y capas color verde claro y un top de manga corta del mismo tono, con unos lindos cinturones de tela lila que colgaban desde su hombro hasta su cadera, la joyería nada sutil de su cuello asemejaba en colores a un pavorreal y Petra no tardó en darse cuenta que todo su atuendo lo hacía.

— Hola Petra — saludó el joven acomodándose los aretes —. ¿Ese es mi desayuno?

— ¿El sultán te dejó dormir con el animal? — preguntó Petra acomodando toda la comida sobre un mueble y dejando que el castaño se acercara a tomar sus alimentos con una sola mano.

— En realidad Karabulut es agradable y le gusta estar cerca de mí, así que Levi la dejó y dormimos juntos, además de que voy a cuidarla mientras el sultán está fuera, me obedece y parece que es poco agresiva.

— ¿Levi? Quisieras referirte a él como sultán ¿por favor? ¿Y tu propia mascota? ¿A dónde va a ir el sultán?

Petra pensó en que parecía que se había perdido de un montón de información importante sobre lo que acontecía en la vida del sultán y aunque sólo había pasado poco más de un día, ella no estaba enterada de muchas cosas. El castaño suspiró y comenzó a comer, después se sentó en la cama y miró a la aya con unos ojos complacidos.

— Sí, no sé si pueda seguirlo llamando sultán sólo así, tal vez solo a la cara. Mi loris está aquí, en la habitación, lo he dejado libre para que vuele todo lo posible, sólo tiene un pequeño hilo para que no huya demasiado lejos y además Karabulut no muestra interés en él, aunque no quiero arriesgarme ya que aún no lo he llevado a comer… el sultán va a ir a una reunión con los jeques para determinar el nuevo líder de las tierras y proclamarlo dueño de más territorio. Se va en un par de horas.

— ¿Por eso estás tan contento? —preguntó Petra levantándose de hombros —. Por eso te has arreglado así…

— ¿Qué? No, no estoy contento porque el sultán se vaya — aseguró de inmediato.

— No me refería a eso, me refería a que lo vas a despedir ¿verdad? ¿Te lo ha pedido de nuevo verdad? Seguro que esta vez lo hará formalmente…. Los dos han perdido la cabeza.

— Petra intenta calmarte — dijo Eren acariciando la piel negra de la pantera como si se tratara de cualquier gatito —. El sultán no me ha pedido que lo despida, ya sabes en ese plan formal… en realidad su salida no es formal por eso no hay evento ni nada, sólo una caravana y se acabó. En realidad, lo que me ha pedido es que lo espere…

Petra levantó una ceja con curiosidad mientras el joven estaba recargado tomando agua y comiendo su desayuno, sonreía a la pantera que lo miraba con sus amarillos ojos y tarareaba un lindo ritmo de **"** Tiaaararara, tiarataraaa **"** se veía más feliz de lo que estaba acostumbrada y además estaba cantando, aunque ella estuviera parada ahí a un lado de él. Se veía realmente contento, sólo Alah sabía lo que pasaba por su mente o por la del sultán y esa extraña actitud…

— Te ves incluso más feliz que la primera vez que te llamó meo Habib — susurró Petra alejando la comida del regazo del castaño.

— Es que el sultán ya me lo ha dicho muchas veces más…

— Escúchame bien, no lo diré otra vez — susurró Petra con enfado —. No te hagas el listillo, sabes muy bien en qué posición estás y me alegro mucho de verte feliz con el sultán, pero eso no quita que no debes bajar la guardia ¿De acuerdo?

El ojiverde abrió la boca planeando responder con amabilidad que estaba muy consciente de todo ese asunto y que prefería no distraerse demasiado pero que a veces terminaba por complicársele, pero no pudo seguir hablando, un destello en el marco de la puerta que levantaba las cortinas transparentes le llamó la atención y el sonido de los nudillos golpeteando la pared lo distrajo.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? — dijo Levi tranquilamente mientras se colaba a la habitación.

El mozuelo le sonrió inmediatamente, el sultán si bien tenía poco tiempo antes de irse había tenido la delicadeza de venir a visitarlo por la mañana, ya vestido y arreglado para partir por los siguientes días. Se levantó de la cama de un brinco y a diferencia de Petra no hizo la reverencia que probablemente debía dedicarle, pero el sultán ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta.

— No su majestad — dijo Petra con suavidad—. En realidad ya me iba, sólo pase a dejar el desayuno. Me encontrare contigo en la puerta de la sala de trono — soltó dirigiéndose al castaño.

— Te veré ahí — concedió el castaño sonriéndole a la chica de pelo naranja.

Después la vio partir con sus ropas cafés chocolate y la bandeja medio vacía en las manos, el sultán se quedó esperando a que ambos se encontraran solos para entrar a la habitación completamente, dedicarle una sonrisa cálida al joven y llamarlo con la mano. Estaba vestido con un bonito traje blanco, con un saco blanco y un Saree de color rojo y bordado dorado con pequeñas tiritas naranjas. Un muy bonito collar de oro en medio de su pecho con un sol y otro que caía justo por debajo de lindas monedas de oro. No pudo más que suspirar admirado…

— ¿Qué tal tu noche? — ronroneó el sultán acercándosele y acariciándole la mejilla.

— Solitaria — admitió con tristeza y picardía el ojiverde —. ¿Qué le parece?

El castaño no tenía reglas, o al menos se las sabía todas, pero no las utilizaba demasiado cuando estaba con el sultán con quien de alguna manera mantenía un actitud seductiva y permisiva, se alejó una zancada del pelinegro y mostrándole sus bellas ropas en tonos de pavorreal que iban desde el morado hasta el verde tornasol se dio una linda vuelta para enseñarle todo y justo al final le propinó un codazo al pelinegro.

El pelinegro jadeó intrigado al ver la falda de colores volar y al sentir el codo del joven provocándole no tuvo más que tomarlo de la muñeca y pegarlo con una actitud brava y sumisa hasta su cuerpo. El castaño sonrió y enredó sus brazos en el cuello del sultán. Se miraron fijamente por unos incontables segundos, mientras las manos de Levi danzaban sobre la espalda del joven y acariciaban la suave tela multicolor que traía encima, suspiró suavemente y se dejó llevar por el precioso aroma que destilaba el joven y ya quería lanzarse de nuevo contra sus labios.

— No contestaste.

— Ah, sí — dijo el sultán alejándose —. Creo que te ves más maravilloso que nunca.

— ¿Te lo parece así? — contestó halagado abrazándose al sultán.

— Jamás te mentiría, ahora tengo que llevarme a esta fiera antes de que termine por comerte a ti y eso no se lo perdonaría, ahora me la llevaré para que coma, me alegra que hayas decidido cuidar de ella durante mi viaje ¿Estás bien con eso?

— Perfectamente— asintió el joven soltándose del cuello del sultán y mirando a la pantera y a su pajarito comer fruta sobre la cama como dos amigos.

— Espero verte en la sala de trono antes de irme — le dijo con dulzura, más de la que solía emplear nunca.

— ¿De verdad está bien que yo me quedé ahí? — dijo el castaño bajando la mirada un poco confundido —. Petra dijo que tal vez no era muy bueno, le dije que no era una despedida formal ni nada, pero no quiero ocasionarle problemas.

— No ocasionas problemas nunca, al menos a mí no — le contestó frunciendo el entrecejo —. Es verdad que ha habido muchos roses con todos hasta ahora, pero mírate estas aquí a mi lado y creo que seguirás contándome el cuento por mucho más y eso me hace feliz y a ti también así que no importa que vayas a la sala de trono hoy o mañana o que te pasees por todos lados, tienes mi permiso para todo ¿Estás de acuerdo?

El castaño de nuevo se sentía abrumado, feliz, increíblemente tentado a lanzarse en los brazos del sultán, sentía que hasta ahora su fuerza y resistencia se debilitaban enormemente cuando el sultán decía cosas de ese estilo, haciendo que su corazón se aceleraba y deseara darle todo, 'TODO' y con mayúsculas, por primera vez estaba nervioso de seguir contando el cuento y deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera en ese preciso instante y que pudieran quedarse ahí los dos oliendo el delicioso perfume de orquídeas que los dos juntos destilaban sin si quiera darse cuenta.

— Completamente de acuerdo, meo Habib — el ojiverde le susurró esto al sultán en el oído, casi gimiendo.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos cuando escuchó tan dulces palabras de los labios de su acompañante y no pudo resistir ni un poco más, terminó por halarlo hasta él y plantarle un fuerte beso en los labios, un jadeante y necesitado beso, no quería escuchar ni ver nada, sólo sentir su hermosa boca contra sus labios una vez más, primero cerrada y luego abriéndose, luego juntando las lenguas con la saliva que los uniría y con su creciente necesidad, lo apretó tan fuerte contra él que el castaño soltó todo el aire de golpe.

— ¿Soy… tu amado? — le mordió el labio al ojiverde.

El castaño abrió los ojos de golpe tras darse cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras y se alejó con un brinquito amistoso, tapándose la boca y sacando una sonrisa extrañada, su cara estaba cubierta de un sutil sonrojo y el sultán tenía la boca aún abierta cuando lo vio acusadoramente. El castaño no pudo más que reírse suavemente y evitarse un problema más grave.

— ¿No es ya muy tarde?

El sultán lo miró extrañado más de la cuenta y finalmente suspiró, asintió suavemente y llamó a la pantera con un chasquido de dedos, la cual le obedeció fielmente bajándose de la cama y caminando con gracia hasta su dueño. Eren jadeó y bajó las manos por fin, esperaba no haber enfurecido al sultán. Supo que no era así cuando los ojos grises se clavaron de nuevo contra los suyos y el sultán se sonrojó notablemente.

— Nos vemos en la sala de trono en dos horas.

El ojiverde sonrió tímidamente y asintió, lo vio girarse y desaparecer por entre las cortinas.

 _ **.**_

 **"Dios de los cielos, tengo esperanza en ti. En tus ojos veo la vida. Vengo hacia ti desde este universo. Por favor, mi Dios, responde mi deseo."**

 **[Ojos así — Shakira]**

 **.**

Mientras aquel mozuelo se sentía en un pedacito de cielo, en un rincón oscuro, sucio y húmedo una castaña estaba en el infierno. En aquel momento Carla Jäger se sentía como carnero de mercado. Colgando de una viga por los brazos. Sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo. Había dos guardias a sus espaldas. Ambos con látigos de cuero crudo. Y nuevamente estaba ahí aquella arpía. La reina Kuchel.

Observando su tortura que había iniciado desde hace más de un día.

En algún punto de todo aquel martirio, Carla había incluso dejado de hacer cualquier sonido. Simplemente recibía todo sin emitir un quejido. Pero cuando aquella mujer de aspecto hermoso, pero que se enorgullecía de tener un corazón frío como el hielo llegaba, ella levantaba la mirada, clavando sus ojos en los ojos de ella. Muy cierto que le había dicho que hablaría y diría todo por salvar a su hijo, pero entre más horas pasará en aquel lugar siendo humillada hasta los limites, más su corazón desconfiaba, más una extraña sensación empezaba a invadirle.

Determinación. Ira. Repulsión.

¿Quién le aseguraba que todo no fuera una farsa, una vil mentira para que la muerte de su hijo y la suya fuera peor? ¿Qué tal si en verdad incluso el sultán cuando se supiera la verdad, no sentiría ninguna clase de piedad y sin importar la promesa de la reina, ahí mismo los hacía decapitar?

La desconfianza seguía creciendo.

Calló.

Más latigazos cayeron sobre su espalda.

Entre tanto los pensamientos de Kuchel Ackerman se llenaban de más y más de oscuridad. Todo por un amor 'maternal' perverso e interesado. Tal vez aquello las unía. Ambas amaban a sus hijos. Pero excesivamente de manera diferente. Pero ambas estaban dispuestas a todo por ellos.

La reina veía aquella desgraciada mujer, resistiendo, resistiendo todo igual que su hijo, y su sed de venganza se elevaba, había llegado unas tres veces a aquel apestoso lugar, sólo para contemplar aquel cuerpo destrozado, pero jamás se imaginó que entre más golpes, más los ojos de la mujer brillaban en determinación, en reto hacia ella.

Empezaba a dudar que ella realmente al final obedeciera sus órdenes. Sonrió con maldad. Pero no le importaba, en la otra celda ya tenía un as, algo que sabía le sería de más utilidad.

La desesperación y la ingenuidad son un arma peligrosa en las batallas silenciosas.

 **.**

 **"Dios de los cielos, tengo esperanza en ti. En tus ojos veo la vida. Vengo hacia ti desde este universo. Por favor, mi Dios, responde mi deseo."**

 **[Ojos así — Shakira]**

 **.**

Alimentaba al ave en la palma de su mano, con todo su entusiasmo se había trasladado desde su habitación con el ave en la jaula hasta el jardín de enredaderas, un hermoso lugar que había visto varias veces entre pasillos, pero no se había podido quedar, era uno de los lugares que le parecía más místico de todas las hermosas habitaciones dentro del palacio. La arquitectura del palacio era perfecta, y ese jardín de enredaderas estaba diseñado perfectamente para que el sol del atardecer pegara directamente en el agua del estanque rodeado de pasto y mármol que se tornaba violeta y naranja con los destellos luminosos. Era un estanque con nenúfares, grullas y algunos peces y un lindo arco rodeando la vista, adornado con dos bancas y enredaderas sobre este. Sentarse ahí era despedirse del mundo por un momento.

Por eso las dos horas siguientes se le pasaron rápidamente.

No sabe cómo en su demencia se le ocurrió bajar al ave cargando él solo la jaula de oro y ponerse a juguetear con su mascota, probablemente no era lo más listo y necesitaba la ayuda de un sirviente, pero cuando intento llamar a uno solo, este le dio la espalda y lo ignoró, así que sólo suspiró y siguió con su jaula y su mascota hasta llegar a ese pequeño rincón personal. Aunque en realidad no era suyo ni le pertenecía ni mucho menos, pero ahora estaba solo aquí y ahora.

— Es realmente un lugar pacifico — sonrió Eren dándole girasol al ave —. No crees que sería hermoso que el sultán me invitara a… despedirlo.

El ave lo miró sin entender nada así que el joven sólo medio sonrió y le atiborró la boca al pájaro con más de las semillas que le gustaban.

Fue en ese momento que mientras estaba sentado sobre la banca mirando hacia el agua violeta, vio a un grupo de sirvientes pasar corriendo por enfrente de sus ojos, era un grupo de mujeres conocidas para él, que pasaron sin prestarle atención. Sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando las vio corriendo, era el grupo de concubinas con las que él había convivido por estos días. Por esta semana. Estaban corriendo vestidas de un hermoso color rojo y plateado. Hermosos y largos velos adornando sus cabellos y por supuesto las lindas charolas con velas diminutas y pétalos de flores, Mina, Hitch, Hanna y Nifa.

Desde que había visto al sultán no se había cruzado con ellas y sinceramente no tenía ganas, pues a pesar de que no habían sido desagradables con él, se había dado cuenta que definitivamente no pertenecía a su lado, que, aunque no lo habían maltratado del todo era bastante listo como para saber que no le agradaban y que cuando le decían "Podemos cortar tus uñas" en realidad querían eliminar sus dedos enteros, tragó saliva y luego cayó en cuenta. ¡Si estaban corriendo debía ser por una buena razón!

— ¡Ya es hora!— gritó levantándose y tomando al ave —. ¡Deséame suerte!

La guardó en la jaula de nuevo y cerró la puertecita para dejarla ahí, ya después regresaría por ella, no creía que nadie fuera a robarse esa gran jaula en medio de la nada, además puede que la despedida del sultán no tardara mucho, pero si seguía retrasándose sería un problema, se sujetó las faldas y salió corriendo sin dejar de mirar a su pájaro que lo veía alejarse, probablemente ya desarrollando un cálido sentimiento de afecto por aquel que le daba de comer. Cruzó los dedos exigiéndole a Alah suerte y corrió por los pasillos del castillo en búsqueda de la entrada lateral de la sala de trono, donde se supone que Petra estaría esperándolo en ese momento. Por suerte no quedaba muy lejos y desde unos metros alcanzó a ver a Petra buscándolo con la mirada frente a las grandes puertas cerradas.

— Llegue tarde — se disculpó jadeando, pero Petra lo tomó de la muñeca con rapidez.

— No hay tiempo de disculpas— lo miró de frente y le arregló el velo y el cabello. El ojiverde se cubrió la boca disculpándose por su desalineada apariencia y aceptó de buena gana la bandeja de velitas que le daba Petra en la mano.

Petra lo miró asintiendo y le acomodó el Saree, ambos asintieron y la aya abrió la puerta de la sala de trono. El ojiverde se quedó sorprendido pues estaba convencido de que sólo sería una despedida pequeña y aunque era mucho menos ostentosa que el recibimiento o cualquier cosa, toda la corte y el parlamento estaban ahí, había una gran cantidad de sirvientas rodeando la sala. El sultán estaba sobre la alfombra principal, sonriéndoles a hombres sin gracia y con un conjunto de soldados a un par de metros. Ese pequeño escuadrón de no más de quince personas que se disponían a salir.

El castaño se paró de puntitas y miró a la puerta principal del palacio, afuera ya estaban los caballos esperando. Se agitó un poco y comenzó a meterse por entre la gente que, aunque rodeaba el espacio si se mantenía alejada del sultán. Se acomodó las ropas de nuevo y se aseguró de que las velas de su charola no se apagaran mientras se metía entre la gente que se apartaba cuando se daban cuenta de su presencia, no quiso preguntar nada ni fijarse mucho en esos pequeños detalles pues había alcanzado a deducir que mientras más atención el sultán le ponía, la gente más se sorprendía con él. Se quedó estático cuando llegó al frente y vio al sultán hablando con otros hombres, no hizo más movimiento y se quedó esperando a que notara su presencia. Tras unos segundos Petra llegó a su lado y poco después notó que las concubinas de Levi lo miraban fijamente al otro lado del tumulto.

Antes de que pudiera agachar la mirada y dejar de prestar atención a las concubinas que sin duda lo veían con un **'** ¿Qué haces aquí? **'** Plantado en la cara, sintió unas cálidas manos sujetar sus muñecas y sacarlo lentamente procurando que la bandeja no cayera. Adentrándolo en medio de la alfombra, justo donde el sultán estaba, en medio de las miradas de todos. El sultán Levi estaba sujetando sus manos y jalándolo hasta el centro.

— Pensé que no vendrías — murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

— Se me hizo tarde — admitió con una sonrisa pequeña.

— Me alegra ver tu rostro antes de tener que irme — ronroneó soltando sus manos y acariciando sus desnudos hombros —. Así podre recordarlo durante el viaje, y recordar tu voz contando cuentos, tus ojos mirándome.

— No necesita extrañarme — mintió el ojiverde —. Volverá antes de que se dé cuenta y lo compensare enserio, con cuentos… muchos cuentos hasta el final.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Sólo si prometes seguir una regla simple — el ojiverde levantó un dedo —. Mantén la rienda del caballo en el bolsillo.

Levi se rió en voz alta.

— ¿Te refieres a que mantenga mi arma cerca?

El ojiverde sonrió ampliamente.

— No vaya a pasarle nada…

El sultán sonrió y bajó las manos de los hombros. Luego se percató de la bandeja con velas encendidas y las flores y por más que Levi quiso no exigirlo, su corazón voló emocionado, imaginando el simple hecho de que fuera el castaño quien lo despidiera, no podía… pero iba a hacerlo, él era el sultán, él podía exigirle que lo despidiera, el mozuelo aceptaría sin rechistar, sí que podía, pero era algo tan, tan intimo, sería ponerlo a él en la más alta estima de entre todas las personas, aquí frente a todos.

— ¿Vas a despedirme? — susurró.

El ojiverde se quedó quieto, su corazón dejó de latir. Era como una fantasía, tomar ese papel tan importante, tragó saliva con dificultad y asintió con suavidad, no podía ni siquiera negarse ¿Y si se negaba y ofendía al sultán? Aunque la verdad es que no quería negarse, y quería que todos observaran, quería que las concubinas vieran que él era el que daría la despedida oficial, no Kuchel Ackerman, él. Un simple cuentacuentos. Jadeó y levantó la charola.

Como era costumbre arrojó el humo de la vela hacia el rostro del sultán con la palma y luego movió la bandeja rodeando la cara del sultán. De pronto la sala de trono se sumió en un silencio profundo, mientras todos observaban como el joven era el encargado del honor de despedir al sultán. Tomó un puñado de pequeños pétalos y los arrojó al rostro del sultán, su cara quedó plagada de pétalos rojos que poco a poco fueron cayendo, pero los ojos grises y salvajes del pelinegro seguían perforando los suyos y muriéndose de ansiedad y de ganas por esos labios, de tomar su rostro y plantar un beso más en esa jugosa boca.

El ritual de despedida estaba por terminar, sólo faltaba dejar la charola en el piso e inclinarse para poder tocar los pies del sultán, lo hizo sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro, sintiendo las miradas estupefactas de todos los presentes y los profundos ojos del sultán. Dejando sus rodillas en el piso y su ropa en colores de pavorreal regada por el piso, se agachó. Levantó las manos temblorosas y estiró los dedos para tocar los zapatos lujosos del sultán, soltó el aire de golpe y antes de terminar con el ritual y decir las frases de finalización cerró los ojos.

Una voz interrumpió todo.

— Querido hijo, lamento llegar tarde. Pero no recibí ninguna invitación a tu despedida — la reina Kuchel se deslizó por el salón, siendo seguido por las concubinas que se acercaron a ella. Las puertas se cerraron —. Pero aquí me tienes, presente para ti.

— ¿A qué has venido aquí? — dijo Levi con el entrecejo fruncido y una pose amenazadora.

Los ojos de Levi viajaron hacia su madre luego por rededor de todo el salón. Toda la gente se había alejado por lo menos tres largas zancadas del espacio central, en el preciso instante en que la reina había alcanzado el centro, ahora el lugar se había convertido en un espacio silencioso, expectante, donde un ojiverde estaba arrodillado en el piso a sus pies, con un semblante confundido y su madre estaba al lado del chico mirándolo con una sonrisa pacífica.

— Venía a despedirte, pero veo que has confiado tal honor a tu cuentacuentos, pero no importa —soltó la reina madre dando un paso enfrente mientras su ropa negra escurría por la alfombra—. De todos modos yo te tengo un regalo, algo especial para que tengas presente lo que es capaz mi amor de hacer por ti…

— No me interesa, y de verdad que no te quería aquí por si no te quedó claro, madre — advirtió Levi en tono firme y dando un paso hacia atrás, en busca del castaño para darle protección.

Su madre se interpuso y cerró el paso entre ellos.

— No me ofenden tus palabras — contestó la reina —. Pero no me dejes en ridículo al rechazar mi presente.

— Te dije que no me interesa — volvió a espetar el sultán apretando los puños —. Quédate en algún lugar y sigue aparentando que eres buena madre y no arruines todo— agregó en voz más baja.

— Luego hijo, luego, primero recibe mi regalo — le sonrió en voz baja y luego alzó el rostro para comenzar con su discurso —. Hago esto con buena voluntad — soltó mientras su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa sardónica —. Recíbelo que también es de parte de tu hermoso mozuelo — la reina tronó los dedos y en ese momento las puertas laterales se abrieron y la gente se apartó asombrada, un par de guardias, Reiner y Berthold, custodiaban a una mujer con las manos en los hombros. Aquella mujer estaba sucia, magullada y agotada. Tenía el pelo enmarañado alrededor de los brazos y en la cintura. Llevaba una ropa casi hecha harapos, con manchas carmesí en varios puntos y no levantaba la mirada del suelo, posiblemente por temor.

El castaño quedó completamente asombrado al ver esto y sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas, se arrastró de rodillas intentando llegar hasta aquella mujer.

— ¡Mamá!— gritó angustiado el cuentacuentos.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó el sultán, impactado y con voz baja, sin dejar de admirar a la destruida mujer.

— Tú regalo por supuesto. La verdad, querido hijo, tu regalo es la verdad — sus ojos chispeaban de satisfacción. Y con un ligero movimiento de asentimiento dio su orden muda.

Los guardias soltaron a la mujer que estaba tan débil que cayó al suelo en cuanto las manos abandonaron sus brazos. La castaña gimió de dolor al estampar las rodillas en el suelo y tuvo que apoyar las manos para no caer aún más. Al hacerlo, quedaron a la vista las muñecas y las marcas rojas que evidenciaban que la habían tenido encadenada.

— Levi — suplicó el ojiverde al sultán que veía todo con desconcierto.

La reina se movió hasta donde estaba la castaña mujer y la haló de los brazos para arrastrarla unos pasos, luego la lanzó para que quedará de rodillas frente al sultán.

— Detén esto, inmediatamente— ordenó el sultán señalando a su madre con el índice.

— No lo haré, tú y todo el mundo debe saber la verdad — explicó la mujer ignorando la advertencia —. Traigo ante ustedes la prueba que estaba buscando. La prueba que mi hijo ha sido hechizado y por eso se ha descarriado de su camino. Esta mujer que tienen enfrente — comenzó la reina —. Como han podido escuchar de los labios de ese demonio, es su madre, y es una hechicera de las tierras del este, ella misma me lo ha contado todo. La hemos capturado en el palacio e interrogado para que contara todos sus secretos, finalmente los días exhaustos dieron prueba y la bruja por fin revelo sus crímenes.

— Levi, no — suplicó el mozuelo levantándose, sus mejillas estaban bañadas por las lagrimas y su corazón estaba rompiéndose en cachitos —. ¡Pare, por favor! ¡Mamá! ¿Por qué?

— No sé de qué me hablas — contestó el sultán desorientado —. No sé de qué es de lo que estás hablando…

— Sabes que te amo Levi, y sólo busco lo mejor para ti, y por eso desde el principio he intentado varias veces hacerte ver, que este joven y sus cuentos son pura magia que te pudrían el cerebro para seguramente escalar a una alta posición y llevar a este reino a la muerte, pero veo que su magia es poderosa y te ha cegado así que te traje la verdad para que puedas liberarte del hechizo — Kuchel se agachó un poco para tomar a la mujer de los cabellos y descubrir su rostro —. ¡Anda! Habla y dile la verdad a mi hijo, dile la verdad sobre el cuento…

La mujer calló, sus ojos amarillos determinados le retaron hasta el infinito. La reina, la vio con odio y fastidiada de un empujón la envió al suelo, produciendo un sonido lastimero de parte de la mujer maltratada.

— Hechicera repugnante, parece que no aprendes, pero está bien, sabía que al final no confesarías tu pecado así que tomé mis medidas. Tráiganlo — ordenó y el anterior par de guardias asintió, salieron un momento y luego entraron con un hombre que traía la cabeza cubierta por una capucha. Los fornidos hombres lanzaron al hombre al lado de la magullada castaña, que a penas y se movía — Hitch, querida, me harías el favor — dijo con dulzura la mujer, y la concubina le hizo una reverencia y se acercó, e inclinándose le sacó la capucha al hombre que parpadeó confundido.

El hombre estaba impactado, ver a su esposa en el suelo, sangrante, desfalleciente era un gran golpe. Estaba asustado, dos guardias la noche anterior habían llegado a su pequeña casa y lo habían arrastrado hasta el palacio, luego lo habían dejado encerrando en el calabozo y hace apenas unas horas lo habían sacado con la cabeza cubierta por esa cosa que casi lo asfixiaba. La voz de su hijo lo sacó de sus pensamientos tristes al ver tan herida a su amada.

— ¡Padre!

Los ojos del hombre se elevaron y contemplaron el rostro lloroso de su hijo. Ahí estaba él, vestido como la más fina concubina y con la expresión más desolada que alguna vez hubiese contemplado. Su corazón terminó de romperse mientras su mente buscaba respuestas a todo lo que sucedía.

— Suficiente, madre — el sultán elevó su voz.

— No — gritó Kuchel.

Grisha Jäger estaba tan desconcertado, sus manos trataron de alcanzar a su esposa que desde el suelo le vía con dolor, en sus ojos había una disculpa, una súplica.

— Sus majestades — la voz del hombre salía entrecortada —. ¿Qué hemos hecho? ¿Por qué nos han traído así? ¿Por qué habéis lastimado así a mi esposa? Decidme cual es nuestro pecado.

— Lo sabéis bien, ustedes son unos hechiceros, demonios que han atentado contra el sultán y este reino.

— No, su majestad, nosotros no….— sus ojos se clavaron en su hijo. Su hijo lo sabía. Pero qué era eso tan malo que había hecho, aparte de… — ¿Qué has hecho? ¡¿Qué has hecho Eren?! — lo ultimo lo gritó con dolor, con toda la devastación por eso que estaban viviendo.

Bingo.

La reina sonrió más ampliamente al ver como el rostro de su hijo se descomponía. Su plan había funcionado.

« El pez por su boca muere »

— ¿E…ren? — soltó Levi como si el mundo se le hubiera derrumbado, como si el aire hubiera abandonado sus pulmones y su corazón hubiera dejado de latir —. ¿Tú eres… tú eres Eren?

Los ojos de Carla Jäger se abrieron impactados, temblando trató de erguirse, buscando a su esposo y a su hijo, las lagrimas empezaron a emanar, producto del miedo, pero no de escuchar el error tan garrafal que había cometido su esposo si no de que al encontrar a su hijo lo vio con el rostro descompuesto y se dio cuenta en ese instante que probablemente todo estaba perdido, todo lo que había construido. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para levantarse, pero las heridas se lo impidieron y sólo pudo soltar un quejido con el nombre de su esposo imprimido en el.

— ¿Qué has hecho? Nos has condenado.

En la mente de Levi todo daba vuelta y sus ojos sólo podían ver a Eren, buscando una explicación, unas palabras de su parte que le dijeran que aquello no era verdad.

— Todo este tiempo…. me mentiste.

— No, Levi — suplicó Eren con el ceño fruncido —. No te mentí. Te lo juro, puedo explicarlo…

— Así que Eren — la reina soltó una risilla —. ¿No era ese el nombre de la doncella del cuento que te ha hechizado? Lo ves hijo, ahí lo tienes, es ahí donde empieza la magia de ese demonio. Te mintió, te engatusó, te ha usado.

Levi sentía el sudor recorrer su cuerpo, sus manos temblar, el dolor carcomiéndolo desde las entrañas, naciendo en el estómago y estirándose por todo su cuerpo, jadeando bajó la mirada, estaba evitando llorar, su mente era un manojo de confusiones ¿Él era Eren? ¿El mismo nombre que la doncella del cuento? ¿Por qué? No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera una explicación para eso ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenían el mismo nombre? ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

— ¿Es verdad? — preguntó Levi en un susurro —. ¿Es verdad que es magia esto?

Esas eran sus palabras, luego se giró a ver al castaño que lo miraba con dolor, con una mueca de disculpa y con lágrimas cayendo de sus pupilas hasta sus mejillas, que sus labios temblaban y llevó sus orbes de él hasta su madre y luego mordiéndose el labio inferior terminó por asentir bajando la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y apretando las manos.

— Es verdad…

Levi no pudo escuchar una palabra más y se tapó la boca, no podía ser cierto… su madre tenía razón, lo había estado engañando, quería vomitar. Quería llorar y quería matar algunos miles de personas, pero sólo se dio media vuelta intentando huir de todas las cosas, intentando alejarse de esos ojos verdes que lo habían estado engañando, tan rápido como le dio la espalda sintió más nauseas al escuchar el llanto del joven. Comenzó a caminar a zancadas acabando con todo y abandonando todo el drama, rápidamente sus guardias y el escuadrón que lo iba a acompañar lo siguieron.

— Levi, no… Levi te lo puedo explicar te lo suplico, Levi te lo juro — lloraba el ojiverde postrado en el piso.

Pero nada pudo hacer para que el pelinegro se detuviera, las puertas del palacio se abrieron y los caballos relincharon y antes de que Levi se subiera en Shabdiz le dijo algo a uno de los soldados que lo acompañaba que se quedó parado y se giró a verlos lentamente, todos se quedaron esperando a que el soldado hablara.

— Encárguese por favor — pidió el soldado, dirigiéndose a la reina madre.

Se dio la vuelta y salió junto con el escuadrón de Levi, mientras que la sala de trono volvía a quedarse abandonada, en silencio y sólo con los sollozos del castaño como melodía principal. La reina sonrió abiertamente, y aunque el soldado no hubiera dicho nada, ella tenía la obligación de encargarse, porque cuando el sultán no estaba en el palacio todas las decisiones recaían en ella, y ahora, estaba completamente a cargo del joven de ojos verdes, de su madre y de su padre y si no había logrado hacerlo miserable suficiente con esto, no se daría por vencida hasta que el castaño estuviera muerto.

— Por supuesto que lo haré.

 **.**

 **"Dios de los cielos, tengo esperanza en ti. En tus ojos veo la vida. Vengo hacia ti desde este universo. Por favor, mi Dios, responde mi deseo."**

 **[Ojos así — Shakira]**

 **.**

Después de todo lo que sucedió, lo único que Eren podía ver con sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas, era a su madre y a su padre encadenados, siendo humillados públicamente dentro de la sala de trono—en la que anteriormente había despedido al sultán—, y a la pantera del sultán defenderlo cuando vio como los guardias se le iban encima y el cómo aun siendo un animal salvaje y tan potente fue atado de las patas y sujetado del cuello para llevárselo de ahí y tal vez encerrarlo hasta que se encargaran de deshacerse de él.

La sala estaba sumida en gritos, gritos de odio y abucheos hacia él y a toda su familia, acusaciones falsas y odio en las miradas. Un profundo resentimiento y falsas lágrimas de las concubinas del sultán, ese grupo de cuatro mujeres que se hacían las ofendidas. Y habían decido jalarle de los cabellos y arrancarle toda la joyería que traía encima. Pero, sin duda lo más extraño de toda la situación era el hecho de ver a la reina madre sentada en el trono.

Sentada desde arriba mirando a todos, con una sonrisa cínica en la cara y con un escriba justo a su lado, que había mandado a llamar desde hacía unos minutos mientras se dedicaban a encadenar al castaño, grilletes de hierro en las muñecas de sus manos con cadenas de argollas grandes y largas, y otro par en los tobillos ajustadas y calientes, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarle una marca. Lo mantenían de rodillas en el piso.

— Redacta esto — ordenó la reina levantando la mano y el escriba sacó papel y una pluma — **"** Se acusa a Eren Jäger de brujería, robo, herejía y de haber comprometido la integridad de nuestro sultán y nuestro reino. La pena por estos crímenes es la muerte. Se acusa a Carla Jäger de hereje, bruja, y protección de un culpable, la culpa de estos crímenes es la lapidación. Se acusa a Grisha Jäger de cómplice y culpable en crímenes de su familia, su castigo será colgarlo"— el escriba dejó la pluma, pero la reina alzó nuevamente la mano — **"** Este documento es válido, legal e imposible de anular, más que por mi propia firma, ya que yo soy la encargada de estos criminales **"**

El escriba miró un momento el documento y lo pasó a las manos de la reina, junto con una pluma nueva. La cual ella miró sin interés y firmó sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

— El acta está hecha — aseguró la reina mientras el escriba enrollaba el pergamino y se alejaba —. Eres culpable de estos crímenes, tú mismo lo afirmaste, no hay necesidad alguna de juicio ni posibilidad de redención.

— Son mentiras — gritó el castaño —. Modificaste la información para tu beneficio.

— No es verdad — aseguró levantándose y bajando los escalones del trono hasta llegar al castaño —. Sólo intentas convencerte de eso, cuando tu madre misma afirmó que era magia.

— No es así— gruñó con el ceño fruncido —. Eres una manipuladora, puede que haya dicho eso, pero era porque seguramente mi madre estaba siendo obligada y amenazada de muerte, esa declaración es más falsa que su corona.

La reina se sintió ofendida ante este comentario y gruñó con fuerza, pero después decidió que no se rebajaría, suspiró y le sonrió de nuevo, luego lo sujetó del mentón y acercó su sonrisa peligrosa hasta él.

— Tu desgracia es querer a un hombre que jamás te pertenecerá por completo — suspiró y señaló a una de las concubinas —.Una de ellas será la esposa del sultán y tú te pudrirás con los gusanos, por hereje.

El castaño apartó su rostro del contacto con las manos de la ponzoñosa mujer.

— Tu presencia en este palacio me ha causado más que un profundo dolor, como un puñal clavado en el pecho — le dijo la mujer con una cara acomplejada y con la derecha pegada al pecho del lado del corazón.

— Me culpas a mí— le aseguró el ojiverde levantando las cejas —. Pero sólo soy una pobre alma enamorada.

Esto desató la cólera de la reina, que había estado controlando su ira lo mejor posible, pero fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sobre todo ver al castaño en tan desfavorable posición y aun así pararse como un gallo con las plumas bien alzadas. Levantó la derecha y la estampó contra su mejilla rápidamente, el comentario le ofendía en lo más profundo de su alma.

— Jamás, jamás…vuelvas a decir eso — le advirtió señalándolo con el dedo índice —. Parándote como un pavo real tan jocoso aun con todas esas cadenas en el cuerpo, te voy a enseñar por las malas que las ratas como tú no tienen derecho a sentir amor. No tienen derecho a decir esa clase de cosas porque pueden salir muy humillados.

— Puedes golpearme lo más fuerte que puedas — le retó el joven ojiverde —. Pero, eso no cambiara mis sentimientos.

— Él ya no confía en ti.

— Aun así, no cambiare — advirtió nuevamente.

La reina se enfureció y le dio la espalda, vio a los padres del joven, amordazados, completamente expuestos ante sus órdenes, en ese caso porque el castaño aún se comportaba como si llevara las de ganar, pero no, no podía seguir tolerando sus imprudencias. De una vez por todas le demostraría a esta basura que ella era quien mandaba, que cuando menos se diera cuenta habría sido degollado y su hijo pasaría a casarse con una de las mujeres que le correspondía, las de su clase.

— Bien, aun en tu comprometedora posición quieres seguir con tus jueguitos — dijo la pelinegra en voz alta y luego alzando los brazos se dirigió a todos los presentes —. ¡Hagamos una hermosa ceremonia para demostrar a este brujo quienes somos los que mandamos! Aquí llegaste siendo un vil entretenimiento y como un vil entretenimiento es que te irás. Esta vez en lugar de pasar la última noche de tu vida acompañando al sultán, la pasaras arreglándote para entretenernos, mañana será una linda ejecución.

Se dio la vuelta dejando al castaño encadenado y con el semblante fuerte, con el pensamiento de que no podía dejarse vencer, no ahora. Aún tenía oportunidad de seguir luchando, de salvar a sus padres, a quien fuera, de no dejar que lo humillaran como al principio en su estadía en el palacio lo habían hecho.

— Mírate, aquí viene él resplandeciendo como Jadiya, el inocente amante de nuestro amor — le dijo Mina, con una sonrisa que no se veía amable en lo absoluto. Tomándolo de la barbilla y acariciando su frente.

— Te dignaste a aparecer en nuestra puerta como una luna llena — complemento Hitch —. Arrebatándonos la posibilidad de contraer nupcias, de celebrar el sagrado voto del matrimonio.

— Arruinando el que nuestros corazones bailaran al unísono con el del sultán— agregó Hanna levantándolo del piso.

— Ahora tú vas a ver — sentenció Nifa jalando de sus cadenas con una sonrisa imperceptible, burlona y cruel.

"Ahora tú vas a ver **"** la amenaza tangible de una tormentosa noche en Arabia, de un juicio futuro, de la partida de Levi, de sus padres encerrados como animales y una nobleza que lo veía como a una basura sucia. Si quería rendirse, este era el momento.

Si el sultán lo había abandonado, este era el momento de rendirse.

— Su futuro esposo, también puede ser el mío— masculló muy por lo bajo, asegurándose de que nadie lo escuchara y suplicando que esa afirmación se volviera cierta.

* * *

N/A: Jadiya es la primera esposa de Mahoma. Una especie de virgen María tal vez.

Por si no quedo claro lo de la despedida entonces enserio pregúntenme, y lean cuidadosamente el capítulo, les dije que se venían las angustias fuertes.

Encuesta, ¿Creen que Levi abandonó a Eren? ¿Qué fue lo que Levi le dijo realmente al soldado? ¿Dejo a Eren en manos de su madre?

Ya saben que si tiene cualquier duda o quieren ver la información adicional que subo de los capítulos, pueden consultar mi perfil de Facebook Magi Allie, he conocido muchísima gente nueva últimamente y estoy súper feliz. ¡Gracias por todo su enorme apoyo!

Por último, quiero decir una noticia que me parece un poco tonta, pero me alegra, este es el primer fic en el que tengo 100 follows, es decir más de tres cifras y eso me llena de alegría, más que el confesionario, crestomatía o algunos otros. Me seguiré esforzando por ustedes, gracias por leer y por dejar su huellita en este fic.

Les mando un beso enorme a todas.

-review-

Nia: Hola, guau no sé cómo describir la mar de sensaciones que me dejo tu review, en primer lugar, porque las críticas constructivas siempre aportan algo, y la tuya sí que me movió el tapete de pies a cabeza, en primer lugar, muchas gracias por leer y por seguir mis historias, sé que no son las mejores y conozco mis defectos, pero supongo que es cuestión de práctica.

Bueno quería retomar varios puntos de tu review, tienes mucha razón con los personajes secundarios me di cuenta de que debía de darles más forma y personalidad, sin embargo, no puedo meter personas como Armin y Jean ya que son completamente secundarios, Petra. Kuchel y Carla fueron renovadas en este capítulo para darles más molde y en cuanto a las concubinas, se trata de meros personajes secundarios… no quiero meter sus vidas porque el fic no trata de Eren contra las concubinas de Levi, pero dentro de su papel tienen la importancia que se merecen. En cuanto a la educación de Eren, yo no quise hondar en ella a propósito, porque era irme con rodeos y de nuevo no era el objetivo del fic. No se trataba de ver como Eren mejora en su educación, no puedo meterlo porque yo aún no sé cómo es la educación dentro de los harems y seria enredarme con cosas que no se, y estoy evitando hacerme más líos.

Bueno sobre la historia creo que aparte de la explicación de Carla, que solo era ára despejar dudas, con el desarrollo del fic se llegara al objetivo del cuento. Aunque creo que se me va de las manos un poco, y creo que tienes completa razón con respecto a Carla en verdad, uando leí el review me percate de lo mucho que había dejado de lado factores muy importantes, supongo que gracias a tu opinión intentare dar más molde en los próximos capítulos, pero con respecto a lo que ya paso, no puedo hacer mucho, aunque lo lamente.

Ya para finalizar de nuevo gracias por leer y por aportar tu muy respetable y necesaria opinión sobre el rumbo de la historia, yo puedo hacer promesas de que mejorare y todo eso, pero solo diré que en todo lo que me aportaste lo rescatare y espero poder consolidarlo dentro de la historia, aunque claramente no creo que pueda cambiar todo, porque algunas cosas se han desarrollado de forma diferente, pero gracias por todo y por tu sabio y constructivo review.

Por otra parte, de verdad me gustaría saber si notaste algún cambio en este capítulo ya que mi beta y yo nos esforzamos un poco más de lo normal en los personajes de Kuchel y Carla para darles otra imagen menos ñoña, y aunque puede que ya no vuelvas a dejar rv, con un pm conociendo tu opinión me conformo.

Gracias y un abrazo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** Tema musical del capítulo: Nagada Sangh dhool, de Goliyoon ki rasleela ram leela. Imágenes de vestuario y paisajes, en mi Facebook _MagiAllie_. Gracias a mi queridísima Charly por betear, ella aún no lo sabe, pero me ayudará mucho con varias cosas de este cap.

* * *

 **ARABIAN NIGHTS**

—

 **「** **CAPÍTULO 11** **」**

 **.**

"Alejados uno de otro, mis costados están secos de pasión por ti,

y en cambio no cesan mis lágrimas **"**

 _ **.**_

 **[Ibn Zaydun]**

 **.**

 **HISTORIA DE LA PRUEBA DE ERWIN**

 **.**

En un encerrado cuarto, Eren sentado en un banco de terciopelo con cojín acolchado y de curvaturas de muselina dorada, se veía en el espejo muy fijamente y se daba cuenta de como cambiaba su aspecto cuando se vestía como un esclavo pordiosero, en vez de estar como la más fina concubina. Se veía tan destruido después de permanecer más de cuatro horas en un sucio y oscuro calabozo, con sus muñecas y tobillos encadenados, de rodillas con los brazos alzados y el rostro manchado de sangre. Ahora estaba aquí, sentado en ese banco lujoso, mirándose en el enorme espejo que estaba frente a él, rodeado de velas en todo su esplendor y columnas con mosaicos verdes, mientras que las demás columnas del cuarto eran de madera oscura, y el piso de alfombra roja.

Pululando a su alrededor había cuatro mujeres que tenían las manos abarrotadas de cosas, las sonrisas perversas pintadas en sus caras, y los pies danzantes creando sonidos toscos a los oídos del castaños. Aquello casi parecía un aquelarre, un vil ritual, donde ellas bailaban a su alrededor lanzándole flores blancas como si él fuese un dios pagano, pero que en verdad era un muñeco sin juicio que lo movían a su antojo a través de las cadenas que aún lo mantenían atado a dos grandes bloques de hierro que impedía su escape. Eren quería vomitar sólo de escuchar sus palabras entre las risas que soltaban mientras lo vestían y lo maltrataban. Estaba tan desprotegido que era imposible defenderse de ellas mientras lo arreglaban, su cuerpo estaba cansado y eso que todavía no terminaban, su cabeza es la que más sufría pues Hannah le halaba el cabello con el peine de púas y lo acomodaba hacia atrás, la mujer deslizaba el peine con tanta lentitud poniéndole empeño en enterrarle las puntas en el cuero cabelludo lo más profundo posible.

Mina estaba un poco alejada, cargando lo que era de oro y cantaba con voz profunda y fuerte.

— ¡Alabado seas Alah! Dios que nos quitas de enfrente los obstáculos, ¡Alabado sea Alah! Le ofrecemos un trono repleto de joyas, hijo de la más hermosa diosa, nos inclinaremos ante su cuerpo con sándalo y pondremos un bermellón en su altar…— movía sus manos al compás de la canción haciendo las joyas tintinear y producir el ruido adecuado para la hermosa melodía. Llevaba sus hermosos cabellos negros finamente adornados en un moño superior y sus ropas que eran un conjunto de top color café y dorado, con pantalones de tonalidades verdes y esmeraldas forrado de pequeñas flores de color verde la hacía ver toda una belleza.

— ¡Una corona de diamantes de su tamaño! — cantó Nifa tomando la tikka y colocándola en la cabeza de Eren, haciendo que su peinado descomunalmente adornado resaltara tres veces más—. Las tobilleras tintinean en sus pies…

Y así la chica adornó también los grilletes de sus pies con tobilleras doradas, haciendo que se vieran hermosos, a pesar de estar encadenados. Eren suspiró y bajó la cabeza como si de una pequeña avecilla en una jaula de oro se tratase, a merced de intenciones extrañas y sin nadie que lo acompañase. Realmente se había quedado solo. Levi le había abandonado. Pero en su interior aún no bajaba la guardia.

En un instante la más vivaracha de las concubinas se le fue encima para seguir con aquella tortura.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso estás triste? Pobrecillo, sólo mírate, abandonado por el sultán, sin nadie con quien contar y con las oportunidades truncas de pronto, no te suena familiar ¿verdad? Pues es exactamente lo que llegaste a hacernos.

— ¡Destruye el ego de los hijos mal nacidos, mi Dios Alah! —volvió a cantar Mina sin dejar de moverse, pero luego se detuvo y clavó su iracunda mirada en el castaño, casi queriendo aplastarlo —. ¿No te gustan nuestras canciones para Alah? Estamos agradecidas, después de tantos rezos por fin nos ha escuchado y nos ha permitido ver como caes por tu propia cuenta…

—No ha hecho nada por ustedes — las corrigió Eren cuando Nifa le ponía los aretes con ponzoñosa fuerza, sacándole un jadeo.

—Cuando tú llegaste, nosotras teníamos tres meses de haber llegado, la mayoría aspirábamos a convertirnos en la prometida del sultán… él jamás llegó hasta eso, pero después llegaste tú y lo arruinaste todo — Hitch se acomodaba el velo verde olivo —. Nos arrebataste nuestra oportunidad, pero no dejaremos que vuelvas a intervenir.

—Siguen molestas por eso, pero si han perdido su oportunidad con el sultán fue por cuenta propia y no por lo que yo he hecho — atinó a decir Eren con voz tranquila.

Hanna lo levantó del banco con rudeza y le arrancó la ropa que cubría su cuerpo, esos andrajos que le habían sido colocados anteriormente, y le puso rápidamente una hermosa tela de color rojo encima, que entraba por su cuello y dejaba los costados abiertos y un cinturón de oro que cerraba ambas partes, era demasiado sencillo pero hermoso. Hacía que su piel y su peinado resaltaran más.

—Jamás te atrevas a decir eso… ¿Sabes lo que es estar esclavizada a los caprichos de los hombres? ¿Tienes idea acaso de lo que para una mujer significa ser despreciada aun cuando goza de belleza?

— ¡No la tiene!— fue Hitch quien explotó y le dio una bofetada —. Él no ha vivido ninguna de nuestras penurias, tú alguna vez fuiste libre de andar por la vida como se te dio la gana. Nosotras nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de siquiera levantar la cabeza y enfrentarnos al mundo.

—Nacimos para servir, para ser un adorno, el más bello y el más fino —Nifa tenía la mirada pérdida en una de las joyas que estaba entre sus manos —. Al menos deseamos ser correspondidas para lo que nos han creado. El que tú hayas venido a quitarnos lo que nos pertenece es una deshonra, pero eso ya pasó, ahora tendremos una oportunidad y tu inmunda existencia ya no será más un estorbo. El sultán será nuestro.

—Su marido también puede ser el mío.

— ¡No! No puede, tú, un hombre no se puede comparar con nosotras que somos damas, princesas… ¡Tú no le puedes dar hijos! Él jamás te querrá a ti por encima de nosotras y menos por encima de las concubinas que están…

—El sultán no ha permitido que esa información se revele —interrumpió alguien apareciendo por la puerta de madera.

Era Petra.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó con asco Hitch, que ya se estaba reacomodando cada cabello que se había movido con ese pequeño arranque de ira. Bufó.

—Sigo siendo la persona responsable de Eren.

—Está a nuestro cuidado — le contestó Mina moviéndose enfrente de ella bloqueándola —. La reina nos lo ha encomendado para prepararlo para su presentación.

—Me parece que ya está listo.

—¡Todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hacer con él! Pintarle las manos de rojo, los dedos también y maquillarle la cara como… como bufón o algo así. Porque podemos hacer lo que queramos con él. La reina nos ha dado carta libre para todo — orgullosa Nifa se cruzó de brazos.

Petra contempló a Eren, no parecía abatido, se veía bastante decidido… sus ojos no dejaban ver ni rastro de duda, a pesar de encontrarse en una comprometedora posición. Cuando Petra lo vio, supo que tenia de alguna manera hablar con él, pues el castaño era listo y lograría salir de esta… pero tenía que oír que tenía pensado para ayudarlo pero primero había que quitarse a esas cuatro arpías de encima. Cuanto deseaba arrojarles algo y matarlas, pero sólo era una sirvienta y aún estaba indecisa. Suspiró y miró a las concubinas nuevamente.

—Permítanme hablar con él y guiarlo hasta donde tiene la presentación — pidió la pelinaranja inclinándose completamente en reverencia —. Bajo amenaza, mis serenísimas y muy respetables damiselas, advierto que si no me lo dejan veré que tomen un té que las haga infértiles. Y deben de recordar que yo soy la aya del Sultán, yo muevo los hilos en la servidumbre, ni siquiera lo verán venir.

Hitch frunció el ceño molesta y se mordió el labio, Nifa y Hanna se miraron entre ellas, era arriesgarse a demasiado y quizás eran las más hermosas del harem, pero no podían quitarles la única capacidad que las salvaría en un momento desesperado, la razón por la que la reina las había traído hasta aquí, sólo porque pensaba que eran adecuadas para el sultán Levi, pero al parecer él no pensaba lo mismo de ninguna manera. Mina renunció y dejó todas las joyas de inmediato, salió haciéndose la muy digna y pegándole a Petra con su hombro.

—Solterona.

Petra bajó la cabeza y observó como el sequito de concubinas del sultán se alejaban con furia y desconfianza, no se quedó mirándolas mucho más, pues estaba segura de que irían por un guardia para que vigilase al castaño y a ella de que no escaparan, aunque para el mozuelo probablemente era imposible, al tener que cargar todo el peso de los yunques de hierro.

Todo el momento que ellas tardaron en salir Eren se mostró digno, pero cuando estuvieron solos y Petra cerró la puerta se acercó a ella con rapidez y la estrechó en brazos, como un hijo a su madre.

— ¡Pensé que me habías abandonado! Tú eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar en todo este palacio, ahora todos se han volteado… Levi me ha abandonado y me siento desesperado, intento ser fuerte por mis padres, pero necesito tu ayuda mi amiga — Eren la abrazó con firmeza y Petra acarició las prendas de ropa brindándole consuelo.

—Me lo plantee — admitió la aya, Eren se apartó para verla con súplica—. Cuando escuché a tu padre decir tu nombre, sentí que me habías traicionado, que habías estado mintiéndonos a todos y principalmente al sultán a quien yo aprecio muchísimo, mi primera reacción fue alejarme, tener tiempo para pensar. Estoy segura de que el sultán pensó igual que yo.

— ¿Y porque estás aquí? — le susurró Eren sentándose en el banco mientras Petra se ponía manos a la obra con las joyas restantes y la pintura para su rostro y manos.

—Porque quería escuchar tu versión, Eren… ese es tu nombre ¿verdad? Sabes, no puedo abandonarte sin estar segura de que tomo la decisión correcta. Ahora estoy arriesgando nuestras vidas, pero quiero que me digas la verdad… Eren estoy feliz de conocerte así que dime la verdad. Y yo lucharé de tu lado.

El ojiverde se quedó tieso, estaba frente a la única persona a la que podía confiarle verdaderamente su vida y era el momento de revelar la verdad, aquí ante ella y era su única oportunidad, jadeó y se miró en el espejo. Su ropa de entretenimiento, pero sin gracia. Él no estaba hecho para vestir así, realmente él no era ese al que todos querían ponerle el traje de pobre y muerto de hambre, él podía salir adelante y rascarse con sus uñas. Miró a la aya.

—Petra, estoy enamorado del sultán— confesó abiertamente —. Tan enamorado que creo que voy a morir si paso lejos de él más tiempo, no puedo soportar que crea que lo he engañado. Así que cree en mí cuando te digo que no lo hice, sólo intentaba sobrevivir y más que brujería, estaba jugando un poco con su mente… pero si eso queda claro entre los dos, sé que tendré más oportunidades que antes. De quedarme con él, porque… lo deseo.

La aya se quedó en silencio, tomándole de las manos y colocando las muñequeras, pintando sus dedos de bermellón y sus palmas también. Lo miró de nuevo, era un joven precioso, un mozuelo mandado del mismo cielo con apariencia del más bello de los Djinnes, permaneció escudriñándolo con la mirada, pero algo había en él que jamás había visto en nadie, era como si pudiera ver el halo de su destino en esos ojos decididos y sabía que si no lo apoyaba incondicionalmente se iba a arrepentir. Se afirmó a si misma para darse valor de que el jovencito saldría de esta y todas, así como había evadido la muerte la primera vez, esta vez… lo haría de nuevo.

—Estoy de tu lado.

Eren la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas nuevamente.

—No te decepcionaré… salgo de esta o me dejó de llamar Eren Meu Habib del sultán.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos? — le preguntó en voz baja sin dejar de adornarlo.

Eren se debatió internamente por algunos segundos que parecieron eternos, se miró de nuevo en el espejo y se odio a si mismo por estar usando esas ropas que de verdad en nada le favorecían. ¡Prácticamente estaba desnudo! Y si salía con eso quedaría como una vil ramera ante todos. Entonces encontró la respuesta en su mente, cerró los ojos con más fuerza, las ideas se hilvanaron con precesión, directas a sus objetivos y sólo había tres cosas que deseaba: Salvar a su familia, mostrarse imponente ante la reina y recuperar la confianza del sultán.

—Necesito que me consigas una muda de ropa — se levantó—. Esta no es la que necesito, la reina quiere imponerme que haga lo que ella quiere, pero no puedo dejar que me mangonee y luego me ningunee, haré lo que me pide, pero lo haré como me plazca, ya verá, le demostraré que soy alguien a quien debe tenerle respeto. Eso es lo primero, luego… necesito que me ayudes a hablar con mi madre antes de que sea la hora, sólo serán unos minutos. En verdad Petra, necesito de toda tu ayuda.

Petra asintió, las dos cosas podría conseguirlas con relativa facilidad mientras fuera rápida y concisa, se quedó esperando la tercera cosa que Eren iba a decirle.

— Y lo último…necesito que vayas tras el sultán.

— ¿Te volviste loco, verdad?

—Es la única manera de hacer que vuelva y me escuche, tienes que convencerlo.

—Todo el mundo se dará cuenta de que me fui — refutó la mujer completamente convencida de que era mala idea —. ¿Qué tal si no me escucha?

—Petra o vuelves con Levi o no vuelves, porque si vuelves sin él…yo mismo me lapido.

Y ahí estaba la declaración más imponente y con más autoridad que el mozuelo le había hecho, ese **'** _o regresas con él o me mato_ _ **'**_ , no era una simple amenaza en realidad estaba lejos de serlo, era una muestra de sabiduría, de que si eso no funcionaba no tenía ningún caso seguir luchando por aquella batalla pérdida y el castaño de nuevo se mostraba más listo e imponente que el mismísimo antiguo sultán de esas tierras. Petra sabía en su interior, que tenía que apoyarlo pasara lo que pasara.

—O vuelvo con él… o no vuelvo — repitió para si misma.

Eren asintió y la soltó de los hombros. Petra jadeó en busca de aire y se dio cuenta repentinamente de todo lo que tenía que hacer, se dio la vuelta rápidamente mirando por todo el cuarto, en ese cuartucho no iba a encontrar el atuendo que Eren necesitaba. Lo miró de nuevo, la decisión no había desaparecido de su rostro. Sonrió con ternura.

— ¿Qué clase de ropa necesitas?

—Algo que haga que los tambores suenen sin siquiera tocarlos— contestó con la mirada decisiva.

Parecía justo, Eren pondría en su lugar a la reina y ella iría por el sultán.

 **.**

" **Al perderte, mis días han cambiado y se han tornado negros,**

 **Cuando contigo hasta mis noches eran blancas"**

 **[Ibn Zaydun]**

 _ **.**_

Cuando Petra trajo la ropa que Eren le había encargado, se la enfundó con esmero y mucho énfasis en los detalles. Durante algunos minutos se quedaron en el cuarto rogando al mismo Alah al que las concubinas de Levi habían rogado, pues a él no le había cumplido sus deseos todavía. Sin embargo, no pudieron quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo, ya que Petra había salido apresurada para hablar con uno de los guardias encargados de llevar a los prisioneros a la sala en donde sería el show. Porque todos incluyendo los prisioneros serian invitados. Los grandes ministros, el consejo real, el parlamento, la corte, sirvientes y nobleza estarían en el salón de Jaipur, un lugar por el que Eren había recorrido varias veces, pero nunca pensó que ahí también se hicieran eventos dignos.

Si es que al suyo podría llamársele 'digno'.

Petra y él salieron, escoltados por dos hombres armados de lanzas, uno de los cuales era el implicado, un joven alto de pelo negro y mirada temblorosa que fácilmente fue manipulado por el lado más dulce y menos estricto de la aya que ayudaba como podía al castaño a cargar con sus grilletes y cadenas, para facilitarle el andar. Los yunques que sujetaban sus cadenas habían sido retirados temporalmente y eran transportados en un carrito que jalaba el otro sujeto, un hombre con mirada ruda, de pelo rubio y ojos dorados, bastante musculoso.

Eren sabía que eran ayudantes principales de la reina y que si quería ver a su madre debía ser muy cuidadoso en cualquier cosa. Petra no dejaba de lanzarle miradas de advertencia a cada segundo.

—Sólo cinco minutos, aprovéchalos bien. En cuanto la veas yo tendré que irme, no puedo permitirme ni un segundo de retraso.

—Estoy de acuerdo —murmuró el joven, tanto que el sonido de cadenas que hacia mientras caminaba opacaba un poco aquella contestación.

Bajaron por los enredados pasillos del palacio, y se perdieron entre un sinfín de puertas con arcos y forma de bóveda, preciosos mosaicos de pavo real y pinturas en azul y blanco. El día estaba por irse para darle paso a la pálida luna. Eren comenzó a notar que no se encontraban con nadie en el camino y que mientras más se acercaban al destino más velas había encendidas.

Era cuestión de cruzar un amplio quiosco cerrado con biombos a todo alrededor, al parecer también era parte de los camerinos de las personas que solían dar presentaciones dentro del salón de Jaipur. Petra volvió a mirarlo de reojo y cuando ya estaban a menos de cinco metros de la salida coreada por dos columnas de piedra, lo aventó con fuerza a la parte de atrás de un biombo.

Los guardias se pusieron en la puerta. Eren asintió cuando Petra lo miró por última vez, le hizo una reverencia y una bendición con la mano, para luego hacer que sus pies se movieran por los mosaicos tan rápido que parecía imposible. Eren respiró asegurándose de que los hombres no lo veían, sólo le daban la espalda, pero vigilaban que no se escapara, miró a su alrededor, era muy parecido al cambiador en el que él había sido encerrado por las desagradables mujeres envidiosas. Pero este tenía una puerta cubierta por tela de muselina, Eren se acercó para deslizarla y lo que vio le dejo el corazón helado.

Aunque sabía que no tenía tiempo de sentimentalismos no pudo detener el torrente de emociones que afloró en él.

— ¡Mamá! — gritó Eren arrodillándose al lado de la mujer.

Ella estaba vestida con un Saree normal de color azul fuerte y oro, peinada hermosamente, y estaba sentada en un cómodo banco, no había cadenas ni grilletes en sus manos o pies. Parecía tranquila pero su antes tibia mirada ahora estaba pérdida en la muselina. Eren la vio con extrañeza, ella parecía estar esperándolo. En cuanto la mujer captó su presencia se giró hacia él y le sonrió con timidez.

—Mi Eren… mira todo lo que te hemos causado, ya lo arruinamos todo. Tienes que perdonarnos.

—No hay nada que perdonar mamá, comprendo tu desesperación — suspiró Eren besando sus manos —. Soy tu hijo y te debo respeto y la vida, perdona mi desesperación ahora, pues como verás, nuestras condiciones no son las más favorables pero no pienso dejarme vencer y que nos sigan humillando.

—Lo que tu padre hizo, fue imperdonable, pero debes comprender su ignorancia… a ti es a la única persona a la que yo he revelado mis secretos, Eren, y a como vi me di cuenta, no es lo único que te he heredado — le acarició las mejillas —. Y dime, ¿Qué pretender hacer para darle frente a la reina? — vio como Eren se acercaba despacio y cuando escuchó lo que le susurró, sonrió con orgullo —. ¿Quién te ha enseñado esa canción?

—Fuiste tu madre, una vez la bailabas, y la recuerdo bien… después cuando tuve clases con las concubinas una de ellas bailó esto a medias, así que se cómo es todo. No te preocupes verás que lo logro.

—Eres tan valiente y listo — se sorprendió Carla levantándose del banco —. Sé que saldrás adelante, no dejes que ellos te humillen, eres fuerte Eren. Nosotros, tus padres, te apoyaremos hasta el final sin importar lo que pase.

— ¿Cómo está papá? — la interrumpió Eren preocupado.

—No lo he visto desde que nos separaron en la sala de trono — la mirada de Carla de nuevo se oscureció—. Ruego a Alah que esté bien.

—Yo también mamá y perdonen por arriesgarlos así, por querer rebelarme, ante todo. Pero si muero, prefiero morir de pie que vivir de rodillas…

—Yo prefiero morir diez veces antes de ver cómo te arrebatan del lugar en el que te habías colocado — las lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas.

Eren le limpió aquellas gotitas saladas con mimo.

—Lo recuperaré mamá y con creces, y prefiero que me ahorquen ya mismo si no es así.

—Piensa un poco en tu madre cuando dices eso mi Eren — Carla lo abrazó fuertemente —. Ya debes irte, por favor mi hijo sigue con vida hasta el final, yo sé que lo harás maravillosamente y si la reina no ha sufrido de corajes hasta ahora, esto le reventará las vísceras, mi pequeño, listo y guapo hijo. Convencerás al sultán y lograrás todo lo que te propongas.

—Mamá pon tus esperanzas en mi — le pidió Eren besando sus manos una última vez —. Que yo conseguiré abrirme el paso a la cima.

—Conmigo o sin mí.

—Contigo.

Su madre lo miró con ternura una vez más y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Su hijo era afortunado por tener semejante belleza y cualidades. Ella sabía que él estaba destinado a la grandeza, porque así vestido como estaba sólo daba la impresión de que era una hermosa criatura creada para las más finas y hermosas ropas. Eren le sonrió y se alejó haciendo reverencia, para brindar honor a su madre y su mejilla se llenó con una salada lagrima.

Arrastrando sus cadenas y con toda la dignidad que podía su presencia demostrar salió del lugar, los hombres en la puerta lo tomaron y le colocaron pedazos de hierro pero no tan pesados como los otros, más bien estos tenían el objetivo de que le permitieran movilidad pero quitándole presteza.

Eren le dio una última mirada a su madre, sabía que pronto también llegaría un soldado a buscarla.

Eren comenzó el camino de nuevo, que era en verdad un trecho muy pequeño. Arrastrando sus pesas como podía y con toda la dignidad y decisión pintada en su rostro atravesó el arco que daba hasta el salón Jaipur. Se maravilló de la hermosura del lugar, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver su inmensidad. Era muy amplio, había escaleras alrededor que adornaban la amplia plataforma de piedra, al final más escalones que daban a una tarima donde estaba un hermoso altar, y todo adornado con velas.

Estaba repleto de gente, desde arriba de las escaleras, en los balcones, alrededor de la pista. Todo estaba lleno. La reina Kuchel estaba sentada en un sillón de terciopelo rojo encima de la tarina, con su jihab negro y su centellante corona. Su rostro era una oda al triunfo. Se veía tan soberbia. Y a su lado las concubinas con aires alzados veían todo con desdén.

Los danzantes y músicos estaban esperándolo en la puerta. Y se admiraron cuando lo vieron.

Eren sonrió.

Tomó la primera vela que se encontró, caminó adentrándose un poco y mirando a los músicos les susurró su plan, ellos confundidos pero obedientes asintieron. La reina lo miró de nuevo con ojos calculadores y Eren la miró con determinación.

—Hey… DhinTaadak, DhinTaadak.

 **.**

" **Diríase que no hemos pasado juntos la noche, sin más tercero que nuestra propia unión.**

 **Mientras nuestra buena estrella hacía bajar los ojos de nuestros censores"**

 **[Ibn Zaydun]**

 _ **.**_

Petra lo sabía, que en ese preciso instante mientras ella corría, Eren estaba entrando al salón para luchar por su vida, por un segundo dudó en continuar porque cabía la posibilidad de que también el mozuelo no sobreviviera y que ningún caso tenía ir a buscar al sultán. Pero había una promesa y ella era una mujer de honor. Promesa hecha, nunca desecha. Esa era la principal razón por la que había desafiado todas las reglas. Enfundándose en un Saree con una capa de color café que cubría todo su cuerpo, había tomado sin ensillar a uno de los caballos más veloces que había encontrado en el establo del palacio.

Los cuidadores la habían mirado raro, pero no la habían cuestionado.

Salió del palacio como un atronador relámpago.

Atravesó todo el reino con el caballo levantando toneladas de arena en su camino, en su desesperación no se puso a pensar que hubiese sido mejor traer un camello, pero de todos modos esa no era una buena idea. Ella no sabía montar uno de esos animales.

El rumbo para ella estaba claro puesto que sabía a donde se había dirigido el sultán junto con su pequeño sequito. El nuevo reino conquistado era su destino. Pero el tiempo no perdona y ya era bastante tarde, había pasado bastante rato de la salida del sultán.

¿Cuánto podían haber avanzado?

¿Deberían ahora estar descansando?

Esperaba que así fuese, que ellos se hubiesen detenido. Si ella cabalgaba sin ningún tipo de descanso alcanzaría hasta donde ellos estaban sin perder demasiado tiempo.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en alcanzarlo?

¿Dos horas o más?

Tal vez… tal vez fuera demasiado tarde.

Meneó la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y se dio cuenta que ya había abandonado el reino, que habían pasado escasos minutos y que sólo había cruzado dos dunas y que lo que se encontraba enfrente era digno de extrañarse.

Pero entonces lo vio, cuando llevaba de camino algunos minutos más, o tal vez demasiados más… allá a lo lejos alcanzaba a verse un pequeño campamento.

Cabalgó más rápido que nunca, forzando al caballo a su máxima potencia, no se sintió mal pues esperaba que al alcanzar ese campamento que de alguna manera le parecía familiar el caballo descansara como era debido. Petra jadeó pues sus piernas difícilmente se agarraban al caballo, pero tenía que llegar. Su mente se seguía llenando de más y más preguntas.

¿Por qué el sultán había acampado a sólo treinta minutos del reino?

¿Cuánto tiempo se tomaron en armar el campamento? ¿Una hora? ¿Treinta minutos? ¿Habían estado holgazaneando después de eso?

—Tal vez…quería despejarse— susurró sin encontrar alguna respuesta.

Conforme se acercaba se percató de que realmente era el campamento del sultán, y no sólo lo identificaba por la carpa rodeada de guardias en alerta si no que también lo hacía por esas mantas bordadas de oro que ella bien conocía además que ahí estaba el caballo del sultán, Shabdiz, atado y descansando de la fría noche.

Los guardias que rodeaban la tienda eran sin duda sus conocidos.

—¡Alto ahí! — le llamaron la atención de inmediato los primeros guardias, algunos desconocidos.

—Déjenme pasar inmediatamente— dijo Petra bajándose del cabello conteniendo la respiración agitada —. Tengo órdenes de ver al sultán.

—¡Dije que te alejes! — un hombre la tomó del hombro y la empujó hacia atrás.

—Deténganse— dijo Auro de inmediato —. ¿Acaso no saben quién es ella?

—Auro— suspiró Petra aliviada, los soldados menores la soltaron y la dejaron pasar. El hombre de cabello castaño claro la miró con aburrimiento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? El sultán no ha solicitado tu presencia.

Auro era confiable, pero absurdamente apegado a las reglas que le convenían y que le hicieran ver con más autoridad, es por eso que él mismo había decidido encargarse del hecho de que la aya pasara a su mano y pudiera decretar si se quedaba o no.

Petra lo escudriñó con la mirada, se percató de que dudaba enormemente sobre sus intenciones ahí, debía ser muy concreta y firme si no quería que la echaran.

—Necesito urgentemente hablar con el sultán.

—Eso ya lo has dicho — le recriminó el otro.

—Se trata de algo muy delicado…

—Se más directa o jamás aceptaré que pases.

—De todas formas, no pienso irme.

—¿Auro? ¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó desde la puerta de la tienda Gunter —. Oh, Petra… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesito ver al sultán.

— ¿De qué se trata? — le preguntó Erd mostrando su rostro también.

—Es sobre el palacio, están haciéndose con algunos asuntos que a él le conciernen sin su permiso.

—Cuando el sultán no está la encargada es la… oh, comprendo.

— ¿La dejaras pasar? — preguntó de nuevo Auro con una mueca extrañada

—Probablemente seas corto de materia, pero hay algo con el sultán que no cuadra y sabes que está afectado, sería un error nuestro no dejar que considerara sus propias opciones, así que la dejaré pasar, es de confianza suprema y tiene cosas que hablar con el sultán— asintió Erd.

—Así es Auro, acaso no te das cuenta de que el sultán… está…

—No hace falta que den explicaciones, sólo nos harán perder el tiempo, ahora déjenme pasar. Si no he salido en media hora entrad por mí, estoy muerta seguramente.

Sacó con fuerza el aire de sus pulmones y miró con intensidad la tienda de acampar, era grande quizás para veinte personas, sin embargo, sólo había una en el interior, y estaba probablemente pasando por una crisis de desesperación en la que Petra estaba por entrar, las luces iluminaban toda la tela y por fin se animó a dar el paso adelante para entrar por la puerta de la tienda, encontrándose con un muy desordenado cuarto, lleno de alfombras y cojines. Y en el centro de todo, el sultán Levi recostado entre cojines y con una botella de alcohol que estaba probablemente intacta, pero… sugerentemente abierta.

El sultán la miró de reojo rápidamente. La botella se tambaleó en sus manos.

—Petra, Petrae, Petrum, Petras… — dijo rápidamente enfatizando cada terminación—. Admiro tu valentía para llegar hasta acá sin tener el conocimiento de cómo encontrarme, aunque no me aleje mucho ¿verdad?

—Usted no está ebrio, sultán— le acusó la aya para que el pelinegro dejara de hablar como si hubiera perdido la razón.

—Mi cerebro está seco, pero mi corazón burbujea como el vino caliente — se lamentó llevando la botella a los labios, pero se detuvo en el acto —. No vale la pena ni siquiera ponerme a beber.

— ¿Está deprimido? ¿Taciturno? No quieres hacer algo para remediarlo…

El sultán la miró de nuevo, con condescendencia pero también con asombro, miró la botella intacta y la arrojó con fuerza contra el piso rompiéndola en mil pedazos, notando como el líquido comenzaba a derramarse por los cojines. Se sentía hastiado, terriblemente cansado física y emocionalmente.

Luego levantó la voz para llamar a uno de sus soldados.

—Erd, pídele a Petra que se retire inmediatamente y se cortés… no quiero más malentendidos.

El soldado aludido de inmediato entró a la casa de campaña, se quedó estático al ver como el sultán con sus ojos de felino miraba ofendido por sus palabras a la sirvienta, sin embargo, Petra no se había movido ni un ápice por la amenaza del sultán, en cambio frunció el ceño determinada.

—El cuentacuentos está en peligro. La reina se ha hecho cargo de su caso y está a punto de asesinarlo, necesitamos que usted vuelva.

El sultán se quedó quieto, sin dejar de mirarla. Estaba extrañado, realmente su madre había tomado el caso… lo sabía, pero en realidad cuando dio el aviso de que quería retirarse un tiempo y escuchó al soldado decir que ya se estaban encargando, él no pensó que ella… de todas formas no podía mostrarse débil ahora, tenía que seguir firme.

—Él no me necesita. Yo no puedo hacer nada por él, así que Petra vete…

La aya no se dejó intimidar, cuando Erd y Gunter la tomaron de los brazos al ver la debilidad de su líder y la decisión con la que le ordenaba que se marchara, ella con un movimiento rápido se liberó para dar una zancada al frente, acercándose al sultán.

— ¿Estás desafiándome tú también? —gruñó Levi.

—No lo hago, ni él tampoco lo hace, pero su madre sí que lo ha hecho… desobedeciendo las órdenes de usted, que para los ojos nuestros y de muchos es casi un Dios. Déjeme rogarle como tal y pedirle que vuelva. Le he prometido a Eren que volvería con usted o que simplemente no volvería, si su última palabra es no, apúnteme con su daga y máteme aquí ya mismo.

El moreno se quedó callado por largo rato, admirando la decisión de Petra, el cómo tenía el ceño fruncido y apostaba a todo por todo, ella era quien le había cuidado desde que era pequeño, a pesar de que sólo se llevaban unos pocos años, ella era la única en la que podía confiar plenamente y estaba aquí diciéndole que volviera sólo porque ese jovencito estaba en apuros. Su mente estaba enturbiada, se sentía tan desequilibrado. No entendía el torrente de emociones que atravesaba su cuerpo y en sus pensamientos sólo asimilaba la posible traición de esa persona…

Aunque no era seguro.

—Usted y yo sabemos que lo quiere, que quiere a ese mozuelo y que él lo quiere a usted. No hay razón para que esos sentimientos sean cuestionados por los demás.

Levi guardó silencio sepulcral.

—Por favor mi sultán, si está aquí es por una razón… porque conquisto esas tierras, son las reglas que usted mismo se ha impuesto así que no las desafié. Usted sabe a qué me refiero…

Levi abrió los ojos como plato, sorprendido de que su aya recordara aquel viejo trato que hizo antes de comenzar a conquistar todos los territorios que ahora ya poseía, lo había dicho con una sonrisa en los labios y con una pluma rota, sin concubinas ni nada, sólo esperanzado. Y dijo que esa sería su regla de oro, pero la había olvidado.

—Si hay espadas, hay guerra. Si hay miradas, hay amor — dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Claro que la frase fue construida en el sentido más bélico posible, que si alguien atinaba a ponerle una espada enfrente a él lo tomaría como desafío y ganaría esa pelea, declararía guerra a cualquiera que intentara desafiarlo… pero también estaba la otra parte, ese opuesto que hablaba sobre el amor, algo que él nunca había considerado pero que ahora tenía en frente y su mente voló a los ojos verdes que aguardaban en el palacio, probablemente llorosos e irritados, él estaba confundido, pero quería saber la verdad.

—Su madre planea matarlo mientras nosotros perdemos el tiempo aquí, usted sabe perfectamente que lo hará si no intercede, pero sobre todo sabe que no quiere ver a Eren finamente adornado con pulseras, cadenas y su hermosura de astro bailando para entretener a los demás, porque es la segunda vez que su madre lo usa para humillarlo…

—Él no se dejará— continuó Levi extrañado.

—No dejara que lo humillen — coincidió Petra ya consciente del plan de Eren —. Pero… ¿No es peor humillación el quitarle lo único que desea? Todos esos del palacio son sus enemigos, todos ellos lo han manipulado para que lo abandone.

—Pero, él me confesó la verdad.

— ¿Qué otra opción tenia si su familia estaba siendo amenazada ahí mismo? Revelarse habría sido la muerte.

—De cualquier manera, lo es — consideró el pelinegro jalándose el cabello.

—Tal vez él esperaba que usted le creyera, yo le di la oportunidad de escucharlo ahora por favor désela usted.

Levi vio los cristales de la botella de alcohol en donde se derramaba el líquido y deseo haber dado un buen trago antes, porque ahora ya no había marcha atrás. Petra había vuelto para desperezarlo y mostrarle verdad, para darle otra perspectiva y él estaba perdiendo el tiempo aquí, lamentándose. Pero, se lamentaría más si no escuchaba aquella verdad y la razón del castaño. Aunque a este punto, si, llegados a este punto realmente Levi ya no quería escuchar ni una explicación.

Estaba seguro de que sólo verlo sería suficiente para calmar su alma y aclarar sus dudas.

—Eres maravillosa Petra, eso es verdad — admitió el sultán—. Pero no necesito ni una explicación, ya no la necesito. Lo único que necesito es verlo bien y sano. Levanten todo, es una orden. Ahora mismo partiremos de vuelta al palacio.

Los guardias se dieron la media vuelta y salieron de la casa, Petra sonrió agradecida y se inclinó ante el sultán.

—Sea misericordioso con esta sierva y con ese a quien ama.

—Petra, a estas alturas yo a esos ojos les perdono lo que sea.

 **.**

" **Éramos dos secretos en el corazón de las tinieblas,**

 **hasta que la lengua de la aurora estaba a punto de denunciarnos"**

 **[Ibn Zaydun]**

 _ **.**_

Eren miraba con la misma intensidad con la que la reina lo veía, el brillo de decisión en los ojos de cada quien chocaban como dos rayos, el desafiante y la desafiadora, si las miradas expresaran los verdaderos sentimientos, ambos estarían muertos en ese momento, pues el odio que los recorría con sólo mirarse era demasiado avasallador. Aunque uno de ellos llevaba las de perder.

Eren sabía que ahí entre la gente que lo miraba con desprecio estaba derrotado. Se sentía abatido por todo lo que había pasado, por el regaño de Levi, la condena de su familia y la desgracia que cayó incluso en sus amadas mascotas. Sus ojos se entristecieron al ver a la pantera que inconforme movía sus encadenadas patas, que igual que su ave enjaulada se estaban preparando para morir en caso de que él fallara.

—Perdónenme—soltó en un suspiro agachándose en reverencia hipócrita y la música comenzó a sonar.

La canción que había solicitado que los músicos tocaran era el primer desafío y la reina ya lo había notado por el sonido de los clarines y flautas que comenzaba a inundar la sala con su suave melodía, y Eren estaba mirando al frente, con sus ojos clavados en la injusta regidora del lugar. Y rápidamente cuando los tambores comenzaron a sonar, no sólo comenzó a bailar dando vueltas haciendo que los planes de su falda se levantaran como una gran y majestuosa flor roja, mostrando sus piernas y lo hermoso de su simple pero precioso atuendo.

—"Ven rápido, abre los grilletes de mis pies…— cantó deslizándose al frente girando en torno a los tambores que ya sonaban con fuerza —…los tambores están sonando, los tambores y los timbales están sonando **"**

Sus manos se movían de un lado a otro, como si jalara el aire que lo rodeaba mientras las cadenas que sujetaban tanto sus pies como sus manos tintineaban con los pequeños brincos y vueltas que Eren daba, acompañando el sonido de los tambores.

Caminando rápidamente se acercó hasta el centro de la pista, sujetando la tela de su falda y dando vueltas para que se notara el esplendor, cada que sus ojos se quedaban hacia enfrente miraba con una fría determinación a la mujer de la corona.

—"Hey… ven rápido abre los grilletes de mis pies... — levantaba los pies y los chocaba contra sus manos en ángulo de L y cuando los tambores hacían el fuerte ruido de choque Eren palmeaba sus manos ayudando al sonido —…los tambores están sonando… están sonando. Los tambores y timbales están sonando **"**

A su alrededor como coro había un circulo de bailarinas que conocían perfectamente tanto la canción como la coreografía que Eren había aprendido con su rápida mente de joven, detrás de ellos los tambores coreaban junto con los bailarines y personas que ayudaban al entretenimiento. Sentada desde su trono la reina meneaba la cabeza inconforme con el desafío que el castaño estaba imponiéndole y cuando las flautas sonaban y todos comenzaban a girar en su mismo sitio, ella miró de reojo de nuevo al castaño, muy consciente de que la letra de la canción no era para ella.

—Él no vendrá — gruñó muy, pero muy bajo.

Eren bailaba con la gracia de una gacela joven, ninguna de las bailarinas a su lado podía comparársele, pues él tenía la delicadeza y sutileza de una flor, el bello cabello corto adornando su cabeza y las perforaciones destellando con cada giro en círculo, levantando las manos y bajándolas para tocar las puntas de sus pies, mientras que todo en él resonaba, desde los grilletes hasta los collares y pulseras.

La reina sonrió maligna y levantó la mano bendiciendo que su mente fuera tan cruel como para haber planeado una barbaridad sólo en dos segundos. Eren giraba mientras la reina miraba muy sigilosamente a su sirviente, Reiner, con ojos cautelosos. El cual observaba el espectáculo entre aburrido y complacido.

—"Hay golpes en la puerta…—cantaba Eren golpeando sus manos en palmadas y girando al mismo tiempo —…pero, aún no has llegado… desde entonces la miro, y te estoy esperando… **"**

El sirviente se acercó con mucho cuidado ante la reina, observando como toda la gente disfrutaba del giro inesperado que había dado el entretenimiento, pues el baile, la voz y la música era exquisita en todo sentido, incluso las concubinas que se encontraban ofendidas pero ignorantes ante esa rivalidad que había surgido entre la reina y el castaño observaban muy atentamente. Le reina levantaba las manos y las danzaba al compás de la música fingiendo que definitivamente ella no se estaba quedando atrás.

—"Ahora abre los brazos y ven…—sonrió Eren con melancolía sin dejar de bailar y concentrándose muy cuidadosamente en la gracia de sus movimientos —…mi corazón deambula por aquí y por allá con alegría… está llamando a mi amado en voz alta **"**

Los dueños de los tambores se unieron al círculo para mejorar la canción y la interpretación que el ojiverde estaba dando, que ya no sólo bailaba por entre las bailarinas, también rodeaba a los músicos y provocaba un hermoso sonido con sus manos y las cadenas que lo jalaban. Sus pequeños y suaves saltos, la extrema precaución con la que movía cada uno de sus dedos, era admirable en el más puro de los sentidos.

—"Los tambores están sonando, los tambores y timbales están sonando…— cantaba de nuevo Eren, girando con extrema concentración —…Hey ven rápido y abre los grilletes de mis pies, los tambores están sonando, los tambores y los timbales están sonando **"**

La gente disfrutaba con extrema alegría del hermoso espectáculo que el chico de cabello castaño estaba dando, pues la canción a pesar de ser quisquillosa era muy alegre y daba la sensación de que todos en la corte querían bailar e ignoraban el verdadero significado de la letra. Pero la reina, por más alegre y complacida que intentara mostrarse no lo pasaba por alto, y Reiner a su lado inclinó la cabeza en una muda aceptación. Los dos se levantaron del trono.

Eren tan concentrado en bailar estaba que no notó cuando los dos comenzaron a rodear el lugar y caminaron hasta donde estaba la puerta del salón. De donde había salido Eren.

En ese momento Eren bailaban haciendo sentadillas y deslizando sus manos de enfrente a atrás, y cantando a coro junto con más de la mitad de las personas que estaban en la sala.

— "El limón es verde, verde es también el árbol, ¡Oh señor, no lo niegues! Por favor que tenga un poco de estancia en mi casa, no voy a quedarme…— en ese instante cuando volvió a fijarse en el trono, Eren se percató que la reina ya no estaba en su sitio, sus ojos la buscaron y la encontraron deslizándose por entre las gente seguida de su guardia. Los dos muy tranquilamente caminaban hacia la salida.

Kuchel se percató de que él la miraba, sonrió sardónica y le hizo un saludo de reverencia juntando las manos, luego siguió caminando…

El corazón de Eren tembló pero no detuvo sus movimientos.

— "Alah nos está esperando, Alah no puede quedarse solo… porque está esperando a Mahona y a Jadiya — cantaba toda la gente como fuerte oración mientras Eren ya no bailaba al centro, ahora hacia todo lo posible para que el baile se deslizara a la parte posterior del salón, mientras que todas las bailarinas lo seguían intentando mantener su ritmo y la reina estaba por llegar a la puerta donde se encontraba el otro sirviente, Berthold, que se había desplazado hacia la puerta y había salido. La reina lo miraba bailar y Eren ya estaba enfrente de ella cuando la música seguía tocando y a él le tocaba cantar de nuevo. Se quedó estático mirando a la puerta.

La reina se detuvo y su sirviente la imitó, pero los tambores siguieron tocando.

—"El momento de agonía ya pasó, ahora ven a bailar conmigo ¿Por qué tiemblas tanto? Ahora no tengas miedo en tu corazón…— la melodiosa voz de Eren detuvo la caminata de todos, pero él sólo podía ver muy detenidamente a la monarca, y cuando sus miradas volvieron a chocar, él se inclinó ligeramente como señal de humildad, que claro, era fingida. Tan pronto como la reina hizo un gesto de prestarle atención Eren continúo bailando con energía —…Los pavos reales, cantan ahora en los jardines y la geografía de mi corazón ha cambiado. Los tambores están sonando… **"**

La reina sonrió con profunda hipocresía mientras terminaba de mirar como su más grande enemigo seguía danzando mientras todos adoraban lo perfecto y cálido de su presentación. Reiner y Berthold habían desaparecido tras las puertas mientras ella se quedó parada ahí a dos zancadas, mirando de espaldas como el baile continuaba.

En su interior, todo su ser se podría por la rabia contenida. No estaba contenta. Pero ya le haría tragarse a ese muchachito su desafío.

—"Los tambores están sonando, los tambores y timbales están sonando… los tambores están sonando…— Eren bailaba y no dejaba de bailar, se movía con la suavidad de los pavos reales, pero con todo el coraje de su corazón, con toda la valentía de su alma y la esperanza de su amor —…Hey, ven rápido y abre los grilletes de mis pies. Los tambores están sonando, los tambores y timbales están sonando **"**

La reina había vuelto a deslizarse hacia atrás, mientras el castaño seguía danzando y cantando el mismo repetido coro junto con las voces de los miembros que lo habían condenado, bailando codo a codo con las bailarinas que lo detestaban y sintiendo la mirada ponzoñosa de la reina y antigua esposa del difunto sultán, que al mismo tiempo que Eren daba sus últimas vueltas para por fin terminar con la danza — y mostrarle a la fastidiosa mujer que no iba a dejar que lo humillara más—, esta levantaba las manos.

Una melodía macabra bailaba en la mente de la reina, casi parecía un cantico demoniaco y la sensación de saberse ganadora empezaban a mandarle ondas de placer. Paciencia, paciencia se repetía. Y es que estaba esperando que el momento llegara, ese momento que se estaba marcando con las últimas notas de la canción, en el último giro del castaño.

Porque en cuanto el mozuelo quedó frente a ella y su mirada pudo beberse el terror en los ojos que se abrían como platos, ese delicioso sabor de venganza que tanto había esperado se deslizó por su garganta como suave vino.

Eren dejó de respirar, su mirada se nubló durante unos segundo, su cuerpo estaba temblando y cuando entre medio del estupor se dio cuenta que todo era real, lo primero que su mente pudo captar fue el cuerpo de su padre sin cabeza, las manos de Reiner ensangrentadas con una espada, a Berthold dándole dos grandes piedras a la reina en cada mano y a su madre sentada en el piso.

Aquella mujer que miraba a su hijo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Unas grotescas manos sujetaron a Eren, lo sujetaron de las cadenas. El silencio ya era absoluto, los tambores habían dejado de sonar y la reina sólo estaba esperando el segundo preciso para hacer lo que había prometido.

Sí, era el momento de su gloria.

El crimen se paga con la lapidación.

Haría que el mozuelo viera en primer plano como lapidaban a su madre, ya después él mismo probaría su condena, a aquel impertinente le cortaría la lengua, las orejas, la nariz, las manos y le sacaría la piel para dejarlo en un inmundo calabozo hasta que ella se dignara a decapitarlo igual que a su padre. Ese pobre hombre que lo había delatado sin querer.

Kuchel Ackerman no conocía el término piedad. En el poder absoluto eso no necesario ni práctico. Ella era una mujer de poder.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Deténgase! ¡No lo haga! — los gritos agónicos de Eren inundaban el salón.

Pera era ya demasiado tarde, su madre estaba en el piso, esperando el momento y la reina seria aquella que lanzaría la primera piedra, con un gran y fuerte impulso para golpear a su madre directo en la cabeza. Eren quiso cerrar los ojos, pero tenía que verlo, porque tan pronto como la reina lanzó la piedra e impactó contra la nuca de su madre sangre salió a borbotones, en su mente estallaron las suplicas pidiéndole a sus piernas que corriera hasta donde estaba su progenitora, pero estaba aprisionado de tal manera que sólo podía retorcerse como una mariposa a la que le han arrancado las alas mientras las calientes lágrimas de desprecio, de dolor, de ira se deslizaban por las mejillas.

La gente que hace un momento ansiaba verlo bailando habían rodeado todo y sostenían piedras en las manos que probablemente habían guardado desde el principio y empezaron… arrojaron sin piedad, piedra tras piedra al cuerpo de su madre, lapidando a la ya inconsciente mujer mientras él gritaba de impotencia.

Esas ratas vestidas con ropas de reyes arrojaban piedras a su madre, a su padre y pronto lo harían con él.

Y llegó…la primera piedra le dio en la sien.

No vio de qué mano le llegó el impacto, sus ojos estaban demasiado llorosos para darse cuenta, para prestarle atención a algo que no fuera a los cuerpos apedreados de sus padres, pero la sangre cayendo de su frente que le llenaba el rostro era una clara señal de que su fin estaba cerca. Un segundo golpe le impactó, esta vez tan fuerte que lo envió de espaldas al suelo.

Su alma se quebró entre el llanto y los gemidos de dolor.

Unos brazos le acunaron.

Era el sultán.

Estaba ahí.

Por fin había llegado.

Pero tal vez para el espíritu de Eren eso ya era un poco tarde.

El sultán Levi estaba abrazando a aquel cuerpo tembloroso que parecía ido en el dolor, lo sujetaba contra él con una fuerza brutal mientras la ira bailaba en la punta de sus dedos. Pero no lo soltaba pues intentaba protegerle de mirar y de sufrir por ver a sus padres reducidos a una masa sanguinolenta de huesos y piel destrozada. Se sentía tan miserable por todo el tiempo que lo había dejado y por eso intentaba cubrirlo de eso. Sus dientes rechinaban.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la figura que casi parecía a punto de desvanecerse. Su cuenta cuentos, su precioso cuentacuentos estaba herido, humillado, con los pies sangrando, cadenas en sus manos. Con los ojos llorosos.

—Mi amor — susurró Levi sin dejar de abrazarlo.

El castaño no respondía.

— ¡Esto jamás… jamás te lo voy a perdonar!— gritó Levi sin dejar de abrazarlo. La gente se alejó por metros deteniendo su barbarie.

La reina se veía furiosa y confundida contemplando la escena. Estuvo tan cerca de matar a esa basura que era el mozuelo, pero su hijo había llegado con su maldita aya, la estúpida sirvienta, y junto con sus soldados que habían conseguido detenerlos a todos. La respiración se le volvió pesada cuando sus oídos captaron el reclamo potente de su hijo. Un grito cargado de odio.

— ¡Esto no te lo voy a perdonar! —volvió a gritar Levi —. Te juro que me las vas a pagar todas, me las pagaras y con creces, te arrepentirás de haber nacido por este maldito día. Cruel, perra sin corazón. Soy tu hijo, maldita sea, porque no puedes aceptar lo que me hace feliz. Te esforzaste en joderme hasta que te fue imposible… ¿¡Qué más quieres de mí!?

A este punto Levi ya estaba de pie, con la espada en dirección a su propia madre, la cual tenía los ojos alucinados. Las manos del sultán temblaban por la ira. A su lado, Petra arrullaba al jovencito mientras con su propia ropa limpiaba la sangre que se escurría de la frente morena.

—Quiero que dejes de ser un maldito sodomita…

Las palabras cayeron en Levi como un balde de agua fría, pero no dejó que le afectaran tanto como de verdad lo hacían. La espada cayó provocando un sonido sordo mientras el azabache daba dos grandes zancadas y su mano se estampaba en el rostro de la que ya no consideraba su progenitora obligándola a callar. Levi la miró con desprecio y luego le dio la espalda.

—Tú ya no eres mi madre —escupió caminando hasta el cuentacuentos y cargándolo como a una princesa —. Retírate de mí vista, no quiero saber nada de ti. Tendrás tu merecido.

Pero Kuchel Ackerman no era mujer de dejase vencer, ni humillar, ni siquiera del mismísimo sultán.

— ¿A dónde lo llevas? — le preguntó la reina interponiéndose—. Es mi prisionero, es mi responsabilidad.

—Cierra la boca antes de que…

—Tengo un contrario—advirtió la mujer.

—No uses eso conmigo.

—Es legal — gruñó la reina de nuevo, con la mejilla roja —. Estas desafiando las reglas Levi, más de lo que crees…

—Rómpelo— advirtió Levi con fuerza mientras sentía como el ojiverde se ceñía contra su cuerpo —. Ahora.

—Necesitas mi firma para liberar a ese prisionero.

— ¡Pues firma! — la amenazó Levi

—Primero muerta. No me harás retractarme, vil sodomita — lo ultimó fue un susurro venenoso, un murmullo sólo para el azabache.

 _Sodomita_ volvió a girar en la mente de Levi una y otra vez, se sentía más inestable que en un principio, pero es que esto no era un capricho ni nada por el estilo, esto era algo más, esto era… era por ese alguien que lo hacía feliz, y ese alguien era Eren, hombre por el que sería capaz de ofrendar su vida. Sabía muy bien que estaba rompiendo todas las reglas por él y estaba por romperlas enfrente de todos, bailar encima de las leyes. Si esto llegaba a más, si esto no se controlaba habría una… una revolución, y él ahora estando tan… trastabillando. Pero algo si tenía seguro.

Tenía que conseguir que el contrato se rompiera, no podía dejar morir a ese chico.

Le amaba.

—Firmarás, de eso me encargo yo — le dijo Levi de nuevo.

—Lo veremos…pero hasta entonces esa porquería regresará a los calabozos — la mirada fría y la voz dictatorial de la mujer recayó en Levi de nuevo.

El sultán también le devolvió el gesto de desprecio y antes de dejar que alguien más tocara a su pequeño cuentacuentos, lo afianzó en sus brazos y él mismo se lo llevó con todo el dolor de su corazón a aquel lugar al que su tesoro no pertenecía mientras se juraba que haría todo lo posible por sacarlo, que lo conseguiría y que no tendría que pasar ni un segundo más en el suelo frio de un calabozo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Una pequeña y linda lectora ya me había mostrado esta canción preguntándome por ella, yo le dije que sería parte del Fic en su momento, porque a pesar de que la canción va de una cosa sumamente distinta, quedaba muy bien dentro de la trama. No pasen de ella.

Tengo tres peticiones de cuentos, no crean que las he olvidado, en el siguiente capítulo volverán los cuentos del lindísimo mozuelo y estoy considerando todos, gracias por sus sugerencias.

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su total agrado, y que disfruten oyendo la canción y viendo las imágenes que como siempre, subo a mi Facebook.

¡Gracias por sus, hermosos y muy amables reviews!

 **Notas de la Beta** : ¡Bibidi babidi bumm! Bien, mil disculpas por el retraso, no culpéis a Magi por esto, la culpable soy yo o más bien un mal llamase 'universidad' pero en fin. Disculpadme. Señoritas una recomendación: Preparad el estómago, ustedes van a odiar a Kuchel. ¡Si señor! ¿Quién quiere verle el pechito a Eren? Levanten la mano, que aunque tenga que acosar a Magi lo hemos de lograr. \\._./

PD: perdón el retraso, tengo problemas con mi compu.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** Regresé después de una larga ausencia, sé que a nadie le interesa, pero he estado bastante ocupada. Y la realidad me golpea a la cara diciéndome que aún hay muchos Fics por escribir. Finalmente este capítulo me gusta pero siento que tiene bastante OoC, en fin espero que lo dejen pasar. ¡Quien haya esperado el capítulo… Aleluya! Aquí está. Déjenme su amor. ¿porfis?

 **Mehendhi** : Es el arte de henna en las manos y pies de los seguidores del hinduismo. Se utilizan durante las ceremonias realmente importantes y son símbolos solares de iluminación.

 **Importante |** Algunos de ustedes me han preguntado porque si esto es 'Arabian' hay bastantes, demasiadas, referencias a la cultura Hindú, bueno primeramente eso es porque la madre de Eren Carla proviene de la India. Segundo lugar porque todas las referencias que yo tengo son de internet, desde música, películas, vestuarios, una que otra cosa que he aprendido en la escuela. Pero saben lo difícil que es conseguir información del mundo musulmán ¿Lo saben? Pues mucha, teniendo en cuenta que ni una miserable película no se puede ver bien, así que mis fuentes cercanas son los hindús, persas, otomanos, turcos y árabes. Es una verdadera mezcla de todo, pero puedo decir que esto debe ser Oriente Nights, sin duda. ¡Espero que comprendan!

* * *

 **ARABIAN NIGHTS**

—  
 **「** **CAPÍTULO 12** **」**

 **.**

" **Oh tú, en cuyas mejillas ha escrito el vello dos líneas que,  
al destruir tu belleza, despiertan ansias y cuidados.  
No sabía que tu mirada era un sable, hasta ahora  
que te he visto vestir los tahalíes del vello"**

 _ **.**_

 **[El libro de las banderas de los campeones de Ibn Said al—Maghribi.]**

 **.**

 **HISTORIA DEL DESAFIO DEL PRESTE**

— ¡No quiere hablar! ¡Está como loco! — dijo Petra consternada, con las manos levantadas y temblorosas, los ojos llorosos. Verdaderamente como una persona débil mentalmente se encontraba el mozuelo, pero se arrepintió de inmediato una vez dijo esto al ver la cara destruida del sultán.

El sultán, cuyo raciocinio parecía pender del más fino hilo que sujetaba el mozuelo estaba cayendo en espiral hacia la desgracia, sus ojos estaban abiertos tanto como sus finos rasgos se lo permitían y su cuerpo temblaba como el de una hoja a punto de caerse. Tenía en el rostro pintado de verdadera angustia y desesperación, que al simple hecho de escuchar la afirmación de la aya se llevó las manos a la cara para casi querer exprimirse las mejillas intentando no perder la completa cordura. Muy lentamente sus rodillas flaquearon hasta que tuvo que colocarse como si quisiera hacer una sentadilla muy desesperada, o como si la gravedad de pronto lo hubiese reclamado para sentarlo en el piso de la muy intensa incertidumbre.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? — se decía el sultán en voz medio baja.

La aya lo miraba con la misma incertidumbre, frente a ambos estaban dos guardias custodiando una gran puerta de madera abierta, en la cual se extendía una larga fila de escalones hacía el calabozo. Cada uno de estos bloques de piedra oscura iluminados con antorchas hasta el final del camino. Donde ya no alcanzaba a verse nada y se perdía en la oscuridad de las celdas. El sultán estaba de rodillas frente a estas escaleras, esperando el instante en que sus piernas y su lastimado corazón le dejaran descender. Pues la aya acababa de subir, sólo para darle tan terribles noticias de su habib.

—Mi sultán, no es opción dejarle solo en estos momentos — continuó Petra intentando sonar prudente, pero por dentro la voz aún temblaba —, habrá que apoyarle de forma inmediata y conseguir que recupere su estado… mental. Lo más pronto posible. Es demasiado vulnerable que se mantenga bajo esas condiciones por mucho tiempo más. Habrá que pensar en algo para ayudarle…

—La estupidez tiene límites, Petra — replicó Levi iracundo —. El acaba de perder a su familia, y no pude ayudarle, si hay alguien culpable dentro de este lugar soy yo y dudo que difícilmente pueda hacer algo para calmar su pesar, no soy nada para él ahora mismo. Ni para nadie.

—Si su majestad, sé que usted comprende perfectamente el gran daño que sufrió Eren — el nombre le sabía raro, pero ya estaba lidiando con la debilidad del mozuelo, no podía permitirse que el sultán también cediera ante estas actitudes —. Sin embargo es imprescindible mostrarle su apoyo. No debe abandonarlo más.

—No pensaba abandonarlo — continuó Levi levantándose del piso acompasando su respiración —. Sería más que un crimen hacer algo como eso. Intentaré Petra, por todos los medios ayudarle, hablar con él y permanecer a su lado…

—Él necesita más que eso alteza. Necesita salir de ahí.

—Estoy haciendo todo lo posible…

—No debe permanecer ni un poco más ahí — Petra lo miró con severidad. Levi sintió los grandes ojos de su aya penetrarle en el rostro y rápidamente desvió las pupilas —. Mi sultán, baje a verlo, estoy convencida de que le haría un bien. Inténtelo.

Levi pareció dudar bastante esta proposición, pues aunque su objetivo principal al estar ahí al pie de la escalinata era sin duda ir a verlo, la inseguridad y el dolor habían asaltado cada uno de los poros de su piel y se encontraba igual de vulnerable que si él hubiese sido el principal afectado, cuando uno es sultán se supone que no debe mostrar sus inseguridades ante nada ni nadie y hacerlo así cuando no tenía ni la más remota opción de negarse era algo que iba a costarle trabajo, pero que al final de cuanta valdría la pena sólo por ver a ese joven que el adoraba tanto y que se encontraba ahora en tan desfavorable posición. Suspiró reuniendo todo el coraje que podía juntar y la presencia que como sultán necesitaba tener siempre y se dispuso a bajar, no sin antes llamar a la leal pantera que horas antes había sido rescatada también de un destino fatal.

Sin duda el mozuelo adoraría verla. Y si no era el caso, el animal sentía un gran apego por el castaño así que se encontraba preocupada, deseaba más que ningún otro animal permanecer al lado de Eren en un momento así. Incluso Levi se sintió admirado ante la determinación del felino, pues parecía irradiar un aire protector y necesitado desde que ambos comenzaron a descender por los escalones. Algo de lo que Levi sentía que carecía. Le faltaba fuerza, le faltaba valentía. Se sentía cobarde.

Algo que Levi sabía de los calabozos era que el sultán básicamente nunca en la vida tenía que descender, porque estaban por debajo de él, porque él era demasiado sagrado y puro como para entrar a ese lugar. Aunque actualmente toda esa sarta de estupideces le importaba menos que poco, era como si fuese la primera vez que veía un paisaje similar. Una larga y extensa fila de celdas de piedra se extendía de derecha a izquierda. Levi sabía que debía girar a la derecha y caminar hasta la última celda de todas, donde se encontraban unas grandes columnas de piedra que daban luz de lo que en vez de ser una ventana eran los restos de un desagüe que daban al exterior y dejaban que la luz se filtrara lo suficiente, pero que por las noches la corriente sería demasiado fría. El piso estaba un poco mojado por el correr de agua y había paja por varios lados, así como cadenas pegadas a las paredes.

Se le erizó la piel cuando escuchó un ligero y tintineante sonido unos metros enfrente de él. Las orejas de la pantera se movieron rápidamente y corrió en la dirección del ruido, identificando a su amo. Aunque Levi lo fuera en nombre, en esencia a la pantera le importaba el castaño…

Y la vio detenerse justo frente a las rejas, como un perro esperando a que le abriesen las puertas. Levi se llevó la mano a la boca mordiendo un poco de la piel para evitar caer de nuevo en la desesperación, suspiró y siguió caminando con las llaves bailándole en la palma de la mano derecha. Sus pasos dudativos se quedaron detenidos cuando llegó hasta la altura de la reja, cuando sintió que de verdad se iba a desmayar o que era capaz de arrancarse el corazón solo de ver el cuadro frente a él.

Se veía tan distinto.

Y no es sólo eso, es que realmente era la primera vez que lo veía entero, lo veía tan real. Tan hombre, tan débil y vulnerable. Siempre lo tenía enfrente con dulzura, con bellas ropas, con una inteligencia que se sobreponía a cualquier expectativa de alguien que proviene de la pobreza. Siempre perfumado de flores hermosas y deliciosas, y ahora estaba ahí, dándole la espalda, por supuesto. Con las piernas en el piso, grilletes en los delicados tobillos y en las manos, que jalaban para mantenerlas alzadas, pero ya estaba tan cansado que sus brazos descansaban alzados sin ninguna fuerza. Y su rostro fijo en el desagüe que alumbraba la celda. Vestido con sólo lo que parecía ser una bata que le llegaba por debajo de los muslos, de color café. No era algodón, ni seda ni ninguna tela cómoda tan siquiera. Parecía algo demasiado incomodo de vestir y además por encima de todo estaba demasiado sucia.

Aun así, aún con todo esto Levi sintió que quería tirarse a sus pies y llorarle.

—Eren — lo llamó Levi con fuerza, pero la voz se le quedó pegada a la garganta —. Eren… he venido a verte…

No hubo respuesta ni reacción. No hablaba, no decía ni _mu_ a nadie. Petra de verdad creía que había perdido la cabeza, y eso era preocupante porque si la gente no lo quería como hombre menos lo querrían como loco, y una de las reglas del reino era esa misma "Aquí no tenemos lugar para desquiciados" y aunque Levi quisiera negar todo, no quería que Eren perdiera la cordura, quería su bienestar. Quería que volviese aquel muchacho que irradiaba felicidad, que era listo y tenía tantas virtudes. Poco había que decir para que Eren reaccionara, y ya sabía que no podía hacer mucho.

—Tienes visitas — le explicó moviendo las llaves un poco, intentando sonar dulce —. Vamos, entra.

Las rejas de hierro se abrieron dando paso al animal que esperó extrañado alguna especie de permiso, pero al ver que no obtuvo ni un murmullo se adentró de forma demasiado sigilosa. Sólo para que cuando viera al rostro al mozuelo se lanzara a sus brazos como un gato mimado, acariciándose contra él. No hubo manera en que Eren no reaccionara a esto, de inmediato bajó los brazos y los enredó alrededor del peludo cuello del felino, recargando el rostro entre los enormes ojos que lo miraban con desolación. Levi se puso de rodillas, sin coraje para adentrarse a la celda.

— ¿Y mi mascota? — preguntó Eren con voz firme y suave. Acariciando y recibiendo los mimos de la pantera.

Levi desde el piso cerró los ojos con impotencia, estaba más que seguro que visitar al castaño no sólo equivaldría a ayudarlo y mantenerse a su lado. También tenía que darle muchas respuestas, cosas y temas que él habría preferido no tocar nunca, o que fuera mucho después en otro momento. Pero al parecer no había manera de evadir el perfecto ingenio del ojiverde. Tan pronto como había reaccionado, había preguntado por sus intereses. Levi negó suavemente, sabía de antemano que Eren lo miraba. Que ahora después de ese débil gesto tal vez ya comprendiera y ahora estuviera derramando lágrimas en el cálido lomo de la pantera.

—Lo siento, Eren. Es toda mi culpa — continúo Levi suavemente —. Cuando lo encontré ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¿Le han mutilado? — preguntó fríamente —, dime, ¿Lo han quemado?

—No necesitas saber eso…

—Por supuesto que lo necesito — los ojos de Eren estaban abiertos y lucidos, brillantes y llenos de algo que Levi no pudo identificar —. _Alteza,_ dígame de una vez que le hicieron a mi mascota.

—Le han clavado una flecha en el pecho — contestó respondiendo a los deseos del ojiverde —. Verdaderamente no era necesario que lo supieras, pero si es tu voluntad yo te diré…

—No se comporte sumiso ahora.

Y entonces Levi por fin comprendió. Sintió ese tono altivo, ese tono descendiente con el que pensó que nunca nadie se atrevería a hablarle y no se encontraba preparado para escucharlo de la boca del joven, aunque sabía de sobra que merecía que le hablara así solo pudo callar y saber que él era el culpable de todo. Que tenía que compensar todos sus deslices pero que ahora mismo todo su poder era inútil, no si Eren no estaba bien, tenía que recuperarlo de alguna manera. Levi lo miró sin ser sutil y se deslizó un paso a la reja.

—Eren, tienes que perdonarme.

— ¿Perdonarlo porque exactamente? — preguntó ladeando la cabeza —. Por haberme abandonado en una desfavorable posición, por no haber escuchado mis suplicas o por haber intervenido cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Porque sólo pude quedarme ahí y ser humillado de nuevo por estas personas mientras usted se alejaba más y más de mí, después tuve que presenciar como asesinaron a las personas que yo más amaba en el mundo de una forma cruel e injusta y usted no pudo hacer nada. No conforme con eso véame, estoy aquí y usted está viéndome ¿Le gusta lo que ve? Soy un hombre, soy prisionero. Ya no hay hermosas ropas que me cubran ni finos adornos, y mi actitud es déspota y miserable y sí, estoy dolido. ¡Estoy dolido!

—Aun así me pareces la criatura más bella del mundo — admitió Levi estirando la mano queriendo acariciar aunque fuese sólo un poco de la bellísima piel de la persona que él amaba —. No necesito que estés ataviado con nada, te dejaría andar por el mundo con lo que tú quisieras sólo si eso te hiciera feliz. Pero no puedo hacerlo ahora…

—No me toque — gruñó Eren alejándose —. Entonces a que ha venido ¿Eh? Ya me vio, estoy aquí. Me mantienen con vida por ahora. Si eso era todo ya puede irse…

—No me iré — continuó Levi alejando su brazo —. He venido a pedirte perdón y no me iré hasta que lo hayas escuchado de mi boca tantas veces como sea necesario. Aunque sean diez mil millones de veces y sólo sirva para hacerte una idea de que realmente, realmente lo siento…

—Es que no lo entiende, mi sultán — dijo Eren más que destrozado bajando la cara y derramando fuertes lágrimas —. No existe perdón que valga de algo ahora. Lo hecho está hecho y ya no hay nada que pueda hacerse para cambiar las cosas.

—Ya sé, sé que no puedo hacer nada, Eren. Pero lo que quiero que entiendas es que me siento culpable, habib, sé que fui el peor pecador y todo lo terrible. Que puedes despotricar contra mí pero mi intención jamás fue ocasionarte un dolor así…. Yo estaba tan confundido como puedas imaginarte, escuchar de tu propia boca todo eso, no sabía cómo sentirme. Aún me siento confundido, pero he decidido dejar eso atrás. Porque me interesas más que nada, así que te suplico que no me des por aludido. Mi intención es protegerte…

— ¡Protegerme! Mire usted que gran bendición me ha dado, aquí yo no encuentro protección alguna. Sólo un sinfín de riesgos de los que ya he sido testigo, y tiene razón mi Sultán usted realmente no es el culpable de nada…. Yo soy el estúpido dentro de todo esto. Por haber confiado en usted antes.

Levi sintió la profunda decepción correrle por las manos, subir hasta las venas de su cuello y querer desbordarse de las cuencas de los ojos. Sólo pudo bajar el rostro absorto. Entendiendo cada una de las palabras. No había forma de responder a eso, a nada.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí. Es una promesa, lo haré — dijo esperando sentir algo más que repudio de la otra parte.

—Si tengo que ver otra vez el rostro de esa mujer, prefiero morir aquí ahora mismo. Cláveme la daga y asesíneme sino será capaz de cumplir mi petición.

—Jamás te lastimaría.

—No, ya lo ha hecho. Ahora dígame si seré vengado…

Levi tragó saliva y apretó los puños, la respuesta tardó en llegar hasta su boca, pero cuando por fin se encontraba bailando en sus dientes, el ruido de la débil risa de Eren hizo que sus palabras murieran. Alzó el rostro para mirarlo, y ahí estaba acariciando el suave y negro pelaje de su pantera y mirándole con verdadero desprecio, con cierta locura en cada una de las pestañas, y con las cejas fruncidas como dos animalitos al ver un claro en el bosque. Los labios secos adornando sus limpios y perfectos dientes.

—A usted. A usted lo odio. Lo odio más que a ningún otro — bajó la mirada para morderse con fuerza el labio —. Porque tuvo la voluntad para agarrarme pero no la fuerza para sostenerme.

Para este momento el corazón del sultán ya había sido apuñalado demasiado, que sabía que si se quedaba ahí un sólo segundo más saldría a rastras intentando probablemente acabar con la vida de Eren y después con la suya, para después solo así poder conseguir su perdón en los pasajes del cielo, rogándole todo el tiempo por un poco de su compasión. Pero que el dolor que producían esas palabras en él era algo tan fuerte y tan intenso, tan lleno de rencor y de bajeza. Levi quería verdaderamente echarse a llorar o gritar a los cuatro vientos ¡Es que yo he querido sostenerte desde que has llegado, pero te he fallado, otórgame tu perdón y te sostendré con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Es que no entiendes que te amo! ¡Que acaso no puedo hacer nada para que no rompas mi corazón!

Le dio la espalda, tronó los dedos para que el animal lo acompañara. El cual se mostró sorprendido pero obedeció y salió de la celda de inmediato, aún Levi sin querer mirar ni un poco cerró la reja de la celda nuevamente y caminó para salir de ese lugar y alejarse del ser más bello del mundo, pero también terriblemente peligroso.

Quiso dar el paso.

Pero sintió sus suaves dedos aferrándose a la ropa que cubría su espalda. Aunque estaba de espaldas era como mirarlo, como sentirlo y verlo de pie, con el rostro pegado el frio hierro con los dedos temblando de miedo, de no querer estar solo. Sólo tomar un poco de fuerza para sujetarle y él se quedó de piedra sin poder moverse.

—Perdóneme — dijo el castaño en un hilo de voz —, perdóneme, perdóneme. Perdón Levi, perdón.

El sultán se dio la vuelta rápidamente sintiendo como los dedos se soltaban y tan pronto como vio ese lloroso rostro fue como si ya nada existiera, como si no hubiera ya nada que lo sujetara a la tierra, estaba flotando y su único impulso fue meter los brazos entre los barrotes de hierro y estrechar al joven entre ellos, mientras escuchaba su fuertísimo llanto y volvía a sentir como sus manos se pegaban a su espalda, queriendo aferrarse a algo, tan fuerte, de una forma tan intensa, como si de pronto los dos fueran a convertirse en uno solo. Y encima estaba llorando, gritando contra su hombro, verdaderamente eran gritos de dolor y Levi quería llorar también, pero sólo podía acariciarlo con toda la dulzura que sus hábiles manos le permitían, así hasta que los dos volvieron a quedarse de rodillas en el piso sin poder soltarse ni un segundo. Con los barrotes que los separaban uno del otro, pero el abrazo tan condenadamente fuerte, tan violento y necesitado.

—No lo odio — continuó Eren entre soplidos —. No lo odio, nunca podría odiarle, le amo más que a nadie. Le amo mi sultán…

—Lo sé, lo sé — el corazón de Levi latía con una gran rapidez, como si todo lo que había dicho el mozuelo antes se hubiera evaporado no importaba ya eso, sólo importaba esto. Tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Eren se había dado cuenta que no podía hacer esto, que cuando casi el sultán partía dejándolo de nuevo solo en esa celda fue cuando reparó de todo el daño que podía hacer si esas palabras verdaderamente perforaban en el alma de su amado, que no quería eso, que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca y abrazarlo con toda su alma, quería ser mimado, ser acariciado. Que lo último que anhelaba era apartarse de él, porque le amaba con todo lo que aún lo mantenía con vida y aunque el dolor en el fuera tan grande como para querer morir no quería odiarle, no podía hacerlo.

—Te necesito — murmuró Levi recargado sobre los hombros débiles del mozuelo —. Voy a sacarte de aquí, Eren. Es una promesa, no pasaras ni una noche más en este lugar…

— ¿Lo promete? — balbuceó el joven aferrado todavía a la piel contraria.

—O puedes clavarme una espada en la frente — Levi posó sus labios suavemente sobre la oreja del joven.

Eren sintió una calidez abrumadora, algo que cuando estás solo en una celda no sentirías jamás. Sólo recordándote tus propios errores, repitiéndote en la mente la imagen de la muerte de tus padres, el odio de las personas y el daño que todos te habían hecho… algo que estando en esas condiciones no puede sentir, pero si el sultán estaba ahí a su lado, entonces las cosas podrían estar mejor, porque ahora le sujetaba. En realidad el sultán era el que lo sujetaba a la vida ahora mismo, aunque sus padres dolieran tanto como el fuego ardiente en la piel.

—Entonces déjeme seguir con la historia — pidió Eren pegando la mejilla al cuello del sultán —. Déjeme seguir contándole, quédese conmigo aquí.

—Haré lo que tú me pidas, así sea sólo escucharte.

Eren sonrió de una forma realmente débil y se aclaró la garganta.

—"Cuando el preste Erwin le dijo al rey Rivaille y a Farlan cuál sería su prueba, ninguno de los dos podía creer que un desafío tan sencillo como una adivinanza fuera la causante de tan largo y pesado viaje. Pero el rey Rivaille se había vuelto muy astuto con el tiempo, incluso más que su buen amigo. Así que antes de aceptar sin dudar el reto miró muy fijamente al hombro sentado en el trono.

"¿Si logro cumplir con la adivinanza me darás todo lo que yo deseo?" preguntó el rey errante.

"Si consigues responder la adivinanza, tendrás una de las cosas que quieres, si consigues contestar dos, tendrás dos… y así las veces que quieras, pero te lo advierto Rey Rivaille, mis adivinanzas no son cosa fácil. No son sólo cosa de pensar, realmente tendrás que ver más allá de lo que ves"

"Acepto tu trato Preste Erwin, haré lo que sea por recuperar mi reino y el amor de mi amado"

El preste Erwin sonrió complacido por la actitud del rey, tenía realmente mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había conseguido encontrar un candidato para todos sus deseos, alguien que fuera verdaderamente digno. Y como realmente lo era, no lo hizo esperar. Todo el bosque y la selva de sus alrededores quedaron en completo silencio cuando el preste se levantó y comenzó a hablar de muy firma forma.

"Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, muchos más años que los tuyos y que los míos, reinó un rey muy bélico. Cuyo más grande placer era el de ganar territorios para su reino. Sin embargo también era un rey bastante piadoso, eso era porque siempre que conseguía ganar un reino guardaba a todos los prisioneros por una cantidad de tiempo y después los sometía a una decisión. La cual conseguía en tomar dos caminos, el primer camino era uno lleno de soldados con arcos dispuestos a asesinarlos en el primer instante en el que pusieran un pie por ese lugar. Del otro lado había una gran puerta de color negro, era verdaderamente grande… en verdad grande.

Estaba rodeada por cadáveres de todos los hombres que habían muerto en combate, y muchos que llevaban ahí ya bastantes años, pues el olor a muerto era demasiado intenso incluso como para acercarse. De debajo de la puerta brotaban extraños brazos que rasgaban la tierra como si estuvieran intentando salir de ahí.

Debido a esto, todos los presos decidían tomar el camino de los arqueros, con la esperanza de poder evadir todas las flechas y salir de ahí. Sin embargo nadie nunca lograba escapar de la mira de los soldados y terminaban siendo asesinados, para después formar parte de la gran pila de cadáveres que adornaban la puerta del horror. Nunca nadie consiguió pasar por aquella puerta. He aquí el acertijo principal… ¿Qué es lo que hay detrás de la puerta de cadáveres?"

El rey errante se quedó quieto, intentando rebuscar entre todos sus recuerdos y conocimientos si alguna vez había conseguido escuchar alguna historia similar, más nunca había oído cosa alguna parecida. Se tocó la cabeza, esta vez ya no pensaba si había oído algo así. Sólo pensaba ¿Qué habría hecho él? Habría corrido hacía los arqueros sin duda, sabía que con sus conocimientos podría conseguir esquivar las flechas, pero había una razón por la que la puerta estaba ahí… había una razón…

El preste había dicho que el rey era piadoso. Entonces no buscaba realmente asesinar a todos esos soldados, buscaba darles una oportunidad.

¿Sobrevivir?

"La libertad. Eso es lo que hay detrás de la puerta" contestó el rey Rivaille.

"¿Por qué piensas que la libertad está rodeada de asquerosos cadáveres?" preguntó el preste realmente sorprendido.

"Porque el rey es piadoso, sólo buscaba que los presos no se dejaran llevar por las apariencias. Pero jamás pudieron hacerlo"

El preste Erwin lo miró realmente complacido y asintió, dándole a entender que era correcta la respuesta que había dado ante el primer acertijo. El rey también sonrió complacido, sabía que ahora ya tenía un deseo. El preste le preguntó con los ojos que era lo que deseaba, el rey respondió con mucha determinación.

"Deseo tener un ejército incomparable, para así poder recuperar lo que es mío…"

"Lo tendrás, tendrás mi propio ejército personal. Ahora será tuyo… ¿Deseas continuar con los acertijos? Pero te advierto que si pierdes el siguiente también perderás el primero"

"Si, deseamos continuar" dijo Farlan muy convencido.

"El siguiente acertijo narra la historia de un enamorado, era un joven de muy bellas formas que había encontrado a la mujer de sus sueños, él le amaba muy profundamente casi al grado de llegar a la locura, sin embargo ella no correspondía su amor e incluso le despreciaba. Cierto día el joven buscando la forma en la que la mujer aceptara su amor se quedó en el jardín, hasta que un hermosa ave comenzó a acompañarlo con su canto… tenía realmente un hermoso canto, se trataba de un hermoso ruiseñor, que era verdaderamente una linda ave.

Al ver al joven tan triste decidió acercársele y hablarle, le dijo entonces "¿Porque estas tan triste?" el joven le contó al ave todos sus pesares, estaba demasiado triste como para concentrarse en el ave, pero el ave le prestaba toda su atención. Y acongojada por el dolor de su compañero sintió un gran pesar, decidió que quería hacer algo para poder ayudarle.

"¿Te gustaría que yo te ayudara a conquistar a esa joven?" preguntó el ruiseñor, de inmediato el joven dijo que si y le preguntó que como pensaba ayudarle "Muy sencillo, a las mujeres les encantan las flores, sin embargo para los jardineros comunes es difícil cortar las flores que son verdaderamente hermosas, así que yo volaré entre las espinas para darte la más hermosa de las rosas, aun si me cuesta la vida"

El joven ingrato aceptó el trato a sabiendas que eso podía provocarle la muerte a un ser que no tenía ninguna culpa, que hacia todo de buena voluntad y que no esperaba recibir nada a cambio. Se quedó mirando como la hermosa ave se metía entre las espinas, causándole horribles heridas y desgarrando sus hermosas plumas hasta que ya sólo era un manojo de sangre que con sus pocas fuerzas logró cortar la rosa del rosal, y dársela al que consideraba su amigo. El cual sin decir ni siquiera gracias lo dejó ahí a su suerte y fue en busca de la mujer para darle la hermosa flor… por supuesto ella lo rechazó. He aquí el acertijo ¿Que valía más? La vida del ruiseñor o el amor de la mujer. Tú debes responder bien esto mi sultán, ya que tú estás haciendo todo esto por la persona que amas… pero dime, si de pronto tu amigo se encontrara en riesgo lo dejarías morir sólo por conseguir tus objetivos"

En esta ocasión el rey Rivaille estaba metido en un dilema más que en un acertijo, era difícil decidir si la vida de un amigo valía el amor, pero el amor te cegaba realmente. No sabía uno apreciar las cosas buenas y renunciaba a ellas sólo por una mujer… pero él no dejaría que eso le pasara a su amigo. Él sabía que el valía también la pena.

"Vale la pena más la vida de un amigo, pues este te acompañara incluso cuando la mujer te desprecie"

"¿Y aun así iras con todas tus fuerzas tras la persona que amas?"

"El Rey lo hará" contestó Farlan "Porque sabe que esa persona si vale la pena y no lo rechazará…"

El preste lo miró bien y sonrió. "¿Cuál es el deseo que quieres ahora? Me pedirás el amor eterno de esa persona…"

"No, no haré eso. El amor de esa persona lo ganaré por mi cuenta, sin embargo lo que he de pedirte es algo mucho mayor a eso. Como sabrás la persona que yo amo no es una mujer, ni una joven. Es nada menos que un hombre, pero sigo siendo un gran rey y yo quisiera que me dejaras que el engendrara un hijo mío en su vientre… sin importar si es un hombre''

"Es una petición extraña. Pero podré hacerlo sin duda alguna…"

El Rey Errante sonrió con felicidad y esperó pacientemente el siguiente acertijo"

—Mi sultán — dijo Eren apartándose del pecho del gobernante, parecía que habían pasado días desde que estaban abrazándose en ese calabozo —. Debemos de terminar la historia por ahora…

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó el sultán viéndole los ojos rojos —, aún no es de noche. Ni siquiera el atardecer ha llegado… quisiera permanecer así a tu lado por un momento más.

—Muy pronto el atardecer comenzará — comentó Eren con tristeza —. Y no quiero que usted se quede aquí cuando eso pase, no quiero que permanezca en este lugar cuando caiga la noche. Ahora suba y siga adelante, yo esperaré aquí. ¿Volverá, verdad?

Levi reaccionó inmediatamente, había sido absorbido de nuevo por la fantástica historia del mozuelo. Pero estaba por hacerse tarde y él no pensaba permitir que Eren se quedara un solo segundo más dentro de este asqueroso calabozo, aún tenía mucho que hacer. Había cosas que hacer, promesas que cumplir… por esa razón se soltó del ojiverde y lo ayudó a levantarse, aún con los barrotes separándolos. Levi lo miró con seguridad y lo acercó hasta su rostro para besarle la frente.

—Volveré. Te prometí que no volverías a pasar una sola noche dentro de este calabozo y no eran palabras vacías. Cumpliré mi promesa, por eso me marcho, porque hay cosas que tengo que hacer. Pero te sacaré de aquí. Lo prometo.

Eren asintió, sintiéndose de nuevo vacío al ya no estar abrazado del sultán. El cual aún se le quedó mirando por un tiempo más largo, incluso la pantera parecía no querer dejarlo, pero tenían que irse aún quedaban demasiadas cosas que hacer. Eren suspiró y volvió a sentarse en el piso, viendo como el sultán de nuevo se iba y lo dejaba.

—Eren — lo llamó antes de desaparecer de su vista —, realmente lo siento mucho, por todo. Y en verdad que me parece hermosa la forma en la que te ves ahora… porque estas con vida y no puedo pedir nada mejor.

Se alejó y Eren pudo volver a sonreír, aunque fuera ligeramente.

 **.**

 **Yo le seguí hasta la puerta de su casa,  
porque hay que seguir a la pieza hasta alcanzarla,  
le até con mis riendas  
y fue dócil a mi bocado.**

 **[** **Ibn Suhayd,** _ **Dīwān**_ **, Pellat, pp. 160—153]**

 **.**

Afuera de los calabozos, nadie sabía lo que pasaba ni estaba seguro de para donde moverse. Inclusive Petra se encontraba demasiado desorientada pues ya había pasado un buen rato desde que el sultán había bajado, durante este tiempo libre había llamado a varias de sus sirvientas más leales para que le ayudaran a preparar comida dignísima para el prisionero. Mientras ella supervisaba la preparación, después la guardia personal del sultán se acercó al lugar para esperar el momento exacto en el que subiera. Y así lo hizo, aunque Petra sintió la determinación sólo de mirarlo tenía que preguntarle.

—Mi señor, ¿Qué ha pasado? — se le acercó con parte de la bandeja de comida en las manos

—Petra, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó azuzado —. Bueno eso no importa ahora, lleva la comida para Eren. Cuídalo durante lo que resta del día, no te apartes de él ni un momento, no quiero que padezca de ninguna necesidad ¿Entendiste?

—Sí, mi señor — la aya se quedó un poco más tranquila al ver que la relación entre ambos parecía mantener frescura y pasión, pero el sultán se seguía viendo incomodo o más bien furioso.

— ¿Mi señor? — preguntó Erd inclinándose en una reverencia junto con los otros dos soldados —. Hemos venido para ayudarle…

—De bastante ayuda serán — contestó con los dientes apretados —. Ahora mismo me dirijo a ver a mi madre, requiero que me acompañen y que busquen al escriba. No pasaré un solo segundo a su lado si no es para asegurarme de que ha firmado el contrato y liberado a Eren.

—Mi sultán su madre está bajo arresto domiciliario…

—Poco me interesa.

Y sin decir una palabra más les dio la espalda esperando que lo siguieran y que acataran sus órdenes. Auro se separó del grupo para poder buscar al escriba mientras que Erd y Gunter permanecieron al lado del iracundo sultán. Que soltaba maldiciones por lo bajo, en árabe culto, caminando por entre los hermosos pasillos que lo llevaban hasta el encierro de la mujer. Habían pasado varías cosas que Levi no había contado a Eren y no porque no quisiera agregar pesares a su consciencia sólo que no se había dado la oportunidad de decirle que era lo que acontecía en el palacio… cual era exactamente la desfavorable situación.

Apenas unos segundos después de que Levi hubiese dejado por cuenta propia en el calabozo a Eren y permaneciera un buen rato cuidando de él, inconsciente, curando sus heridas, había tenido que volver para realizar sus obligaciones. Enterándose así lo que su madre había decidido. Como la mujer estaba bajo la amenaza de muerte del sultán, no se le ocurrió sino protegerse encerrándose en la torre de Burj Al de la zona de las concubinas. Sinceramente Levi no era una persona que paseara demasiado por _esa_ parte del palacio, más sabía que Eren la frecuentaba, que cuando hicieron su recorrido le fue mostrada.

Todo lo que eran los salones de reunión de las concubinas, sus patios, sus casas y palacios, conformaban una gran parte de todo el lugar. Un sitio confinado estrictamente para ellas. Ahora dentro de este espacio se encontraba también la habitación de la reina, ubicada en la parte más alejada, la torre de Burj Al era una de las muchas torres que decoraban los salones de eventos de las concubinas, pero era la más alta, la más esplendida y la única torre parecida. Se encontraba recubierta por diamantes en cada centímetro adornado por enormes y elegantes jarrones sobre columnas dóricas bañadas en oro, con un mosaico conformado solo por los diamantes que se apreciaba de distinta manera conforme el sol proyectaba encima de él. Era una habitación única y antigua como no se podía imaginar…

Todas las reinas madres eran confinadas a ella una vez que sus esposos, los sultanes, morían.

En medio de la habitación había siempre un conjunto de ostentosas sillas coreando un amplio sillón que hacía las de sostén para la reina. A sus espaldas la cama se extendía larga y tendida. Generalmente la reina permanecía ahí con sus damas, tal vez músicos, y algunas concubinas especiales. Ahí era donde la mujer había requerido su encierro domiciliario, sin posibilidad de ser asesinada, acusada, maltratada o simplemente sacada del hexagonal cuarto. Una vil y cobarde manera de posponer la condena. Sin riesgo a un daño previo.

Levi no pudo hacer nada más que ser muy claro con respecto a este encierro. Era sólo hasta que el juicio se llevara a cabo. Una vez que se dictara su verdadero castigo ella estaría obligada a cumplir y por lo tanto quedaría nuevamente expuesta. Ya que mientras ella estaba ahí no podía hacerle mayor daño y tenía completamente restringido el ingreso del sultán… cosa que estaba por terminarse. Y cuando los guardias de la puerta se pusieron alertas al verlo llegar, Levi levantó la mano en pose peligrosa.

—Me parece que no tengo nada que decir. Ya saben lo que deben hacer — explicó a modo de orden.

—Sultán, no tenemos permitido que nadie ingrese…

— ¿Tengo que repetir mis órdenes o les rebano la cabeza? — preguntó sacando la espada sin dudar ni un solo segundo que de ser necesario se derramaría sangre inocente en esta alfombra.

Los hombres meditaron sus posibilidades, por un lado desobedecían las órdenes directas, pero el sultán era la más grande autoridad… había demasiados líos en cuanto a seguir las órdenes, en batalla tenían las de perder contra el más grande maestro de la cimitarra, la daga, la lanza y lo que fuera. El sultán Levi era el dueño de todas estas artes y un increíble luchador, conquistador de cientos de reinos que ahora estaban bajo su mandato. Y no querían meterse de forma directa en su forma de gobernar, sin embargo sus problemas amorosos eran lo que lo impulsaba a actuar de dicha manera… por consiguiente y para no entrometerse en más líos, por la paz, abrieron las puertas empujando cada uno de las aldabas en forma de león de oro.

Adentro parecía un mundo apartado del exterior.

Levi se sintió asqueado.

No sólo de presenciar que su madre estaba sentada sobre su sillón _trono_ como si nada en este mundo se encontrara mal, sino también de ver a las cuatro concubinas sentadas en las sillas y cojines a su lado, mirándola desde abajo con débiles sonrisas y ahora preocupación entre ceja y ceja. Las damas y sirvientas acompañando la estancia con débil música y comida apetitosa.

—Hijo — la reina habló pero estaba por demás decir que su voz era incomoda —, no te esperábamos para comer con nosotras… ni para visitas, en realidad.

—No digas tonterías — ingresó a la habitación junto con su escolta —. Esto no podría ser menos una visita cordial.

— ¿Ha venido a amenazarme? — murmuró ella escandalizada con la mano sobre el pecho, el cual estaba cubierto por hermosas capas de muselina gris —. Perdón hijo pero sabes que el arresto domiciliario no permite esta clase de comportamiento. Evítame angustias y pesares y resérvate para el día del juicio. Ya que veo que no piensas desistir de esta locura…

—La locura que tú me has despertado.

—Ha sido ese mozuelo, de culpa yo no tengo nada. No me presiones por haber querido enmendar tus errores Levi.

—No vengo a hablar contigo sobre nada de eso — Levi se notaba cansado de escuchar el mismo sermón aburrido —, sólo vengo a pedir y a exigir que mis peticiones sean obedecidas.

— ¿No es posible esperar? — escuchó decir a una de las concubinas, que mínimamente ubicaba de vista más no recordaba nada de su nombre. La miró como si se tratase de un insecto y ella desistió en el contacto visual.

La reina Kuchell no pudo permanecer más tiempo sentada, tenía un cosquilleo impertinente en la punta de los dedos de los pies. Las palabras que quería que brotaran de su estómago estaban seriamente ligadas a más enfrentamientos de los cuales ella sería culpable, pero estaba indignada y cansada de callarse sus quejas. Ya había pasado un día desde que el arresto había comenzado, y aunque no fuese nada que le afectara demasiado ella no merecía permanecer bajo esas condiciones, nunca debió llegar hasta este punto y su hijo tenía que escucharla. Lo miró de nuevo, eran tan parecidos. Indudablemente Levi era mucho más atractivo que su padre y que ella, tenía una gracia y una envoltura tan digna, tan imperturbable, hablaba sabiendo que sería obedecido y sino callaba. Tenía los puños apretados, dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento, era completamente indomable y salvaje.

No se ama nada en el mundo como se ama al primer hijo, pensó ella aterrorizada. Pero su cólera podía diez veces más que su amor.

—Levi, tú eres un sultán muy distinto a los otros — comentó suavemente —. No hace falta ver tu reino para darse cuenta, que es muy distinto a los reinos de tus antepasados. Sin duda el tuyo es más basto, más rico, más grande y más de todo… pero para darse cuenta de lo distinto que es tu mandato, hace falta una simple mirada a tu harem. Tu padre, el sultán anterior, no tenía sino mil mujeres a su disposición, mientras que hay otros que han tenido hasta tres mil. Pasando de las cifras tú mi querido hijo, sólo tienes trece. De esas trece que fueron seleccionados, solo las cuatro jóvenes que tengo aquí son las aspirantes a ser tus esposas secundarias. Y esa es la razón por la que no he permitido que toques a ninguna de estas cuatro. Sin embargo abajo en los cuartos hay otras nueve, que también tienen odaliscas, esas mujeres aspiraban a convertirse en tus esposas… sólo con el hecho de poder tener un hijo tuyo ellas merecían ese derecho. Y tú se los has negado y has hecho con ellas lo que a tu antojo vino.

"Yo soy la encargada del harem, la reina madre, y medianamente soy la encargada del reino. Tú ya has pasado por encima de todas las autoridades habidas y por haber, cualquier forma de razonar contigo ha sido infructuosa, ni tu consejo, ni los jeques, nadie ha podido hacerte cambiar de opinión. Tú te acostaste con esas nueve concubinas, las has arrebatado la oportunidad que por derecho se merecen… y aun cuando yo te dejé hacer eso a su momento, que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, me reservé los problemas contigo. Dije de acuerdo, guardaré a estas cuatro mujeres, pues estaba convencida de que a la larga sentarías cabeza y escogerías a una como tu esposa, a las demás como esposas secundarías. Lo que fuera Levi, lo que fuera, ¡Pero tu desperdiciaste mis oportunidades e hiciste lo que te venía en gana! Pasaste de ellas y entregaste tu alma a ese niño pobre"

—Ese niño pobre — finalizó el sultán con los ojos brillantes de rabia —… es mi persona amada. Te lo digo ahora de una vez para que no andes _pensando_ cosas que no vienen al caso ¿De acuerdo? Nadie te pidió que reservaras nada ni que pensaras en quién demonios iba a convertirse en mi esposa, date cuenta que no pienso casarme ni con estas cuatro ni con ninguna de las de abajo. Que ya no me interesan en lo más remoto, ahora mis intereses están enfocados en otras direcciones y quiero, te exijo que liberes a Eren.

—No lo haré — replicó la mujer enervada.

— ¡Entiende que debes hacer lo que te estoy ordenando!

—Entiende que si me obligas no seré más que una mártir en tu gobierno ¿Quieres eso? Que todo el mundo deje de confiar en ti Levi, que ahora te vean como un loco.

—La única loca aquí eres tú, has lastimado a gente inocente y derramando la sangre de muchos. No permitiré que sigas sobrepasando mi autoridad. Firma.

Como caído del cielo de atrás de Levi surgió un hombro de aspecto mayor y tembloroso, con una larga y pronunciada barbilla adornada por rizados cabellos blancos. Espejuelos sobre el puente de la nariz y una mirada decidida. Era el escriba. Traía en la mano el pergamino del juicio que la reina había hecho a Eren y en la otra una pluma. Auro estaba detrás de él, exhausto al tener que buscarlo por todo el palacio, pero finalmente estaba aquí y Levi ya estaba poniéndose exigente…

—Lee mis labios hijo, no firmaré. Espera al juicio — gruñó Kuchell muy molesta.

—No me voy a casar madre — Levi sonó calmado, tan calmado que Kuchell se alertó —. No me interesan las concubinas. Así que sacarás a Eren de ese calabozo en este mismo instante o te las veras conmigo. Yo también puedo matar.

— ¡Ya estas actuando como un rey loco! — comentó ella jalándose de los cabellos —, amenazando así a estas mujeres...

—No las estoy amenazando. Tú, ven aquí.

Levi levantó la mano derecha, señalando suavemente a una de las concubinas que estaba temblorosa y alejada. Sin saber cómo reaccionar la mujer miró a la reina, que no le brindó nada de apoyo con los ojos, e incapaz de negarse ante la directa orden del sultán Nifa se levantó de los cojines y caminó acompasada hasta el sultán. Hiperventilando, teniéndolo tan cerca y tan amenazador, y aun así era tan atractivo, tan influyente… era imposible resistirse a sus órdenes. Levi la tomó de la muñeca.

—Ponte de rodillas — ordenó Levi nuevamente con la voz ronca.

La mujer miró a sus compañeras en busca de auxilio pero nada se le otorgó, todas estaban tan asustadas como ella misma. Obedeció mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Liberaras a Eren? — preguntó de nuevo Levi mirando a su madre muy fijamente a los ojos. Con verdadero odio desprendiéndose de las pupilas.

—No lo haré.

Y tan rápido como era posible en un humano Levi sacó de su cinturón su confiable daga, con una brillante empuñadura de rubíes, aquella arma que siempre llevaba a lado de su espada y que jamás le abandonaba. El desenvainarla provocó más terror en la mujer pero no hubo momento para soltar siquiera un grito o un gemido, ya que la filosa arma atravesó rápidamente el espacio de su oreja incrustándose en su cerebro y provocándole no solo una muerte terrible y dolorosa, también eficaz y rápida. Sus ojos comenzaron a llorar sangre, aunque ella no debía preocuparse por eso seguramente su alma ya estaba fuera de su cuerpo. Levi sólo pateó su espalda y la dejó tirada en el piso.

— ¡Que has hecho! — se horrorizó Kuchell —, ¡La asesinaste! Estas verdaderamente loco…

—Tu, ven aquí — volvió a decir Levi de forma imperturbable señalando a Hanna ahora —. Ya he hablado madre, sabes lo que debes hacer, porque yo puedo seguir… ahora estas cuatro después las de abajo.

— ¡No Levi no, las de abajo no! Te lo suplico hijo no hagas daño a ellas…

—Ven acá. Tu sultán te está llamando — Hanna estaba aterrada, se aferraba como podía a las ropas de Mina, que quería solo sacársela de encima.

Salir huyendo de esa habitación. No eran demasiado expresivas como para gritar de terror, pero estaban demasiado petrificadas de ver a Nifa muerta en sus pies. Hanna suplicaba a la reina que hiciera algo, la miraba pidiéndole compasión, pero el sultán no esperó más. Se deslizó por entre el cadáver y la tomó de la muñeca, jalándola sin que ella se resistiera, era verdad que Levi no estaba maltratándolas, no las jalaba del cabello ni mucho menos, sería muy mal visto que él las lastimara a golpes. Sólo la estaba tomando y la deslizaba por el cuarto hasta ponerla de rodillas, a Hanna se le erizaba la piel sólo de sentir la suave piel de la mano del sultán, se sentía atraída y atemorizada.

Hanna miró a la reina, le suplicó que hiciera algo, que dijera algo. Porque el sultán no pensaba repetir su petición, ya ni siquiera tenía la boca abierta, sólo la daga en la mano y el movimiento en cuestión de instantes sería realizado. Hanna jadeó esperando que la reina aceptara, que la liberara, que la soltaran. Porque Levi, el sultán, iba a seguir, la iba a matar a ella y a todas sus compañeras, incluso a aquellas que…

Las líneas de sus pensamientos se cortaron, el sultán no esperó más y clavó la daga en su cabeza. Asesinándola de inmediato. Kuchell vio a la segunda concubina caer muerta, a la escolta de Levi mostrarse impactada pero indiferente, a su hijo sin cuestiones de negociación en la mirada. Se vio a sí misma y vio a las otras dos potenciales candidatas temblando de terror. Y su garganta estaba seca, sus ojos llorosos y ni todos los diamantes de su habitación podían ayudarla a ver mejor, ya que en todos se reflejaba lo rojo de la muerte de esas mujeres.

Y en su hijo, en sus ojos, un corazón pasional ardiendo. Y sin necesidad de palabras.

— ¡Está bien! Ya basta, ya basta Levi — pidió la reina al percatarse, enserio, de los dos cadáveres que coreaban los pies del sultán —. Firmaré el contrato y puedes sacar al mozuelo de la prisión, firmaré.

El escriba se deslizó rápidamente hacia la reina, que acababa de caer desfallecida en una de las sillas. Con sus sirvientas socorriéndola de inmediato dándole agua y lanzándole aire de abanicos de plumas. Levi hizo un sonido con la boca y supo que tenía que darse prisa, que a pesar del temblor de sus manos él ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar ni un sólo segundo más. Por lo tanto la mujer llorosa y temblorosa, además de realmente impactada, tomó la fina pluma bañada en tinta y miró el contrato, miró el apartado que había sido recientemente escrito de la cancelación de cargos ordenada por la máxima autoridad, es decir: Levi Ackerman, El sultán.

Y firmó.

—He firmado… ahora por favor, retírate. No quiero verte más, no quiero verte hasta el juicio…

—Hasta el juicio madre.

El sultán se despidió de la mujer con una ligerísima reverencia, enfundando la daga de nuevo en su pantalón y saliendo de ahí junto con sus guardias, el escriba y las puertas del cuarto fueron cerradas de nuevo. La reina se puso a llorar ahí mismo, totalmente enfurecida e indignada, sus guardias Reiner y Berthold entraron pocos segundos después, para sacar el cadáver de las mujeres asesinadas. Pero ella los repelió arrojando cuanto estaba a su alcance.

— ¡Maldita sea!

 **.**

 **Fui a beber a los pozos del deseo  
y pasé por encima de la vileza del pecado...**

 **[** **Ibn Suhayd,** _ **Dīwān**_ **, Pellat, pp. 160—153]**

 **.**

Apenas había pasado una hora de que el sol comenzó a descender y el cielo a tornarse rojizo y naranja cuando una apresurada, nada contenta, sirvienta bajó corriendo las escaleras y llamó a Petra con mucha premura. La aya que había pasado todo el día pegada a la celda de Eren como una lapa percibió la irregularidad en las palabras de la sirvienta y se levantó al instante.

—El sultán la llama. Dice que es urgente — y sonaba urgente.

Eren se quedó mirando pasmado como la mujer que hacía sólo unos segundos se encontraba a su lado, separada por el hierro de los barrotes se le quedaba mirando con gravedad, como si no quisiera dejarle solo de nuevo, aunque el castaño ya se veía más recuperado, después de todo había pasado todo el día junto a las atenciones de tan amable sirvienta, que lo cuidaba como a un niño y lo mimaba lo más posible. Sin embargo Petra notaba que aún se encontraba muy desmejorado.

—Urgente — repitió la sirvienta jalándola del brazo.

Petra se limpió las manos en la ropa y chasqueo la lengua antes de mirar al joven de nuevo.

—Ya vengo Eren, voy a ver que quiere el sultán — explico trémula —. No me tardo nada ¿Si? Estate quieto.

—Estaré bien, ve a ver a Levi — contestó el mozuelo mostrando una sonrisa simple, pero no le llegó a los ojos —. Y no tardes, está por oscurecer.

Petra asintió con premura y se apartó de la celda del joven, seguida por la sirvienta que la acompañaba y otra más que se había quedado junto a ellos aunque un poco más apartada y siempre al margen de las conversaciones de los dos. Eren suspiró cuando por fin volvió a quedarse solo, miró por la cloaca, afuera el sol ya estaba pintando todo de naranja e indudablemente pronto llegaría el momento de pasar ahí en la oscuridad la noche, con los fuertes vientos colándose por entre las rejas. Aunque en realidad ahora mismo no se encontraba verdaderamente solo, Eren acariciaba el vientre de la pantera con cariño, como si se tratase de un simple gato persa. De alguna manera el animal se había encariñado a él de una forma muy grata y grande, Eren estaba seguro de que ya nadie temía dejarlos solos a los dos ni aunque el felino muriese de hambre…

Estaba tan seguro que hasta podría decir ''Karabulut cómeme el rostro'' y la pantera sólo miraría sin comprender y restregaría el hocico en su vientre para conseguir más caricias.

Estar al lado de tan grande y majestuoso animal lo ayudó sólo un poco para no perderse de nuevo en los pasillos de lo taciturno, pues estar solo era recordar. Y recordar era volver a vivir, lo cual también le suponía una tortura demasiado amplia. El simple hecho de tener frente a sus ojos las imágenes vividas de las recientes muertes… la muerte de sus padres, pero no sólo eso, también tenía enfrente todos los recuerdos en vida de esos dos seres a los que él había fallado. Más que fallarles a ellos también se había fallado a sí mismo.

Se abrazó las piernas.

Sus padres lo habían criado con amor y ternura, él ya les había fallado desde el instante en el que había decidido convertirse en un mozuelo ladrón, pero no había tenido más opción y luego por culpa de su insensatez y su estupidez ahora sus padres habían pagado las consecuencias de sus actos, se culpaba de una forma sádica de la muerte de ellos, de su propia humillación y du futura desgracia si permanecía con este estilo de vida. Pero el sultán…

Levi.

Él le amaba, y al menos a eso podía aferrarse. Además de que no importaba cuantos deseos tuviera de llorar, parecía que lo había hecho tanto que consiguió quedarse seco por completo, de esa forma en la que no importa cuánto dolor haya en tu pecho, ya sólo puedes gemir con angustia y sentir la boca seca, la garganta destrozada. Aunque aseguraba el castaño que de querer llorar y proponérselo también conseguiría lograrlo. Suspiró derrotado abrazando al animal cargándolo sobre sus piernas como si fuese un juguete de tela.

Pasó otra hora antes de que Petra regresara, esta vez se veían tras las rejas los últimos rayos del sol antes de ocultarse por completo detrás de las montañas, de las dunas de arena. La mujer ya no tenía la misma expresión, está vez era mucho más grave y sería de lo que antes era. No se veía nada contenta, más bien tenía cierta decisión entre ceja y ceja.

—Eren — lo llamó, el joven se levantó quitándose a la mascota de encima —. Voy a sacarte de aquí.

— ¿Qué? Ya no estoy preso… ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó Eren completamente confundido. Tendía a confiar en la palabra de Levi pero esto era… —, ¿Levi está bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No ha pasado nada, _está_ pasando algo — suspiró la mujer metiendo la llave en la cerradura —. El sultán me entregó las llaves recientemente y me ha pedido que te saque.

—Él dijo que volvería — inquirió Eren sin un poco de seguridad, ni cuando las puertas de la celda se abrieron, chillando como el hierro mismo.

—Probablemente no — suspiró Petra cansada.

Después se acercó con mucha más seguridad de la que sus ojos irradiaban y tomó las manos de Eren, se las besó dos veces con ternura y le quitó los grilletes de las manos y de los pies, a Eren dejaron de pesarle las extremidades y fue como un suspiro, como el viento quitándole una preocupación del rostro, se sintió más liviano pero también se sintió mucho más joven. Ya era de nuevo el mozuelo de dieciséis años. Se lanzó a los brazos de su aya, porque realmente también era su aya ahora, y ella lo recibió con una fuerza alarmante en los brazos. Le acaricio la espalda en círculos fuertes, como si tuviera tos y quisiera curarlo.

—Gracias — sonrió Eren casi queriendo llorar, se separó —. Ahora dime, ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Señorita — fue interrumpida por las dos anteriores sirvientas, Eren quería recordar el nombre y rostro de ambas pero probablemente pertenecieran al grupo de mujeres que siempre lo rechazaban o lo miraban de una forma tan intensa que rayaban en la descortesía.

Y su corazón ardía en rencores.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó la aya soltando al ojiverde —, ¡Oh! Si, si, gracias… no, no quédense. No se vayan, necesitaré también su ayuda y tu cooperación. — lo último lo dijo refiriéndose al castaño —. Mira Eren, el sultán ha enviado a que te liberemos, él no puede venir por ahora porque está ocupado afuera resolviendo algunos asuntos. Sin embargo, ya sabes cómo es, dejó órdenes específicas sobre tu liberación. Y la primera de ellas es que no puedes salir así.

—Ah, arreglarme — escupió Eren con enfado —. ¿Con que motivo?

—El motivo de que eres demasiado digno y especial para él como para permitir que cualquiera de esos bastardos te vea en mal estado.

—No pueden verme peor — replicó Eren.

—No permitiremos que lo hagan — explicó Petra —. Y tú tienes que bañarte, perdóname sé que tendrás un poco de frio pero antes de poner un solo pie afuera de este lugar resplandecerás de limpio y de bello, como siempre lo has hecho, y como si no hubiese pasado nada. No les daremos más el poder de humillarte, ellos no lo tendrán, eso tenlo por muy seguro… pequeño habib Eren. Cuenta cuentos.

—Está bien — aceptó el pobre.

Y así entre las tres mujeres lo ayudaron a quitarse la ropa con mucha suavidad y a reunir una de las cubetas más cercanas con agua, que aunque estaba fría, era mucho mejor que nada. Una suave esponja lo recorrió en todas partes hasta que lograron dejar su piel fina y suave como antes, pulcra y sin asperezas. No había olor alguno en el agua o en la esponja pero Petra colocó perfume de azahar por todo su cuerpo sólo unos segundos después.

La tortura no terminó ahí. Lo supo cuando el aya le mostro las manos repletas de su antigua joyería estrafalaria, y con toda la fuerza posible reabrieron las heridas que habían sido cerradas en unos pocos días, dejando su piel abierta y con adornos nuevos, Petra le puso un ungüento de suave olor a mentol para que no se inflamara o enrojeciera. Nuevamente encontraba todos sus aretes, esta vez más hermosos y lujosos, en su vientre orejas y pezones.

—Esta es… la primera vez que me harán Mehendhi — explicó cuando Petra le tomó de las manos y las sirvientas de los pies. —, ¿Por qué? ¿Tan especial es mi salida de este lugar?

—Cualquier acto que te incluya es así de especial — contestó la pelinaranja como automatizada, como si el sultán hubiese metido esa respuesta en su cabeza antes de llevarla al calabozo a verla. Eren sonrió.

Se dejó hacer por una cantidad de tiempo indescifrable, sólo supo que una de las mujeres se levantó momentáneamente dejando el diseño a la mitad sólo para irse a prender las antorchas del corredor, iluminando un poco más el trabajo que hacían, el sol ya se había ido por completo. Eren jadeó cuando por fin le soltaron las extremidades y pudo admirar la reluciente henna marrón brillar de formas hermosas sobre sus manos y pies, era la primera vez que lo tatuaban, y se sentía verdaderamente hermoso. No había manera en que su piel destacara más, que con todas las mándalas, los soles, cada línea o punto que adornaban su piel lo hacía destacar.

—Son bellísimos — susurró Eren impresionado.

—Ahora — Petra se movió buscando algo que descansaba en los brazos de una de las sirvientas y lo tomó. Era un gran paquete envuelto en una amplia tela blanca, con un lazo fuerte en nudo por encima —. Este es especial, de parte del sultán.

—Debe ser mi ropa — se preparó Eren con la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y dándole un vistazo al paquete.

Eren recibía muchos regalos del sultán, usualmente nada tan personal y por supuesto ninguno de sus vestidos anteriores, que había usado cosas verdaderamente encantadoras se comparaba realmente con este. Porque este no tenía un límite de belleza, y ni siquiera era tan osado u ostentoso, era solo que era demasiado bello. Aunque él tenía vestidos bellos, ese de pavo real y todos los demás que había admirado en el armario, este vestido hizo que se quedara sin aliento por incontables segundos.

—No es nuevo, ni es usado — comentó Petra —, el sultán ha rescatado este vestido de la bóveda familiar, uno de los antiguos vestidos de las tatarabuela. El vestido preciso que utilizó tras la muerte de su esposo el antiguo Rajadi.

—Un vestido luctuoso — murmuró Eren impresionado sacándolo de su envoltura.

Blanco y bermellón. El color de los funerales.

No se hizo esperar ni un segundo más y puso a Petra a ponérselo, la hermosa y bordada falda larga, blanca, junto con el top todo con el mismo patrón, cargado de piedrecillas de mar blancas… perlas. Unos hermosos rubíes decorando las partes de más bordados, dejando su vientre y cuello al descubierto. Todo le calzaba perfecto, parecía hecho a su medida exacta. Eren se sintió inmerso en un mar de tela blanca y brillosa. Y fue cuando Petra lo peinaba con excesiva suavidad que se dio cuenta de que era lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando, pero guardo silencio hasta que le enfundaron todas las joyas en las muñecas y las tres tikkas sobre la frente. Los larguísimos aretes, todo con un velo blanco encima, un precioso velo.

—Pareces un novio de esos del oeste — murmuró Petra —. Las que usan el blanco.

—Esto es de luto — farfulló Eren enfundado en todo y preparado para salir en cualquier instante. Petra supo que ahora halagarlo por su aspecto no valía de nada, el castaño sabía que se veía esplendido, que olía bien y que era hermoso.

Era todo suspiros y melancolía cuando terminaron de arreglarlo, cuando la procesión escaleras arriba comenzó y la única iluminación era la de las antorchas en cada peldaño Eren podía jurar que escuchaba los propios débiles latidos de su corazón, la sangre en sus venas. No sabía lo que podía encontrarse al salir de aquí, pero había un motivo específico para montar todo este espectáculo, aunque el fin lo desconocía. Fue ver por entre el arco y los barrotes, para sentir que vivía y moría de nuevo. Que ya había vivido una vez y que había muerto, junto con sus padres, pero que le devolvían la vida. Porque el sultán estaba ahí. Al pie de las escaleras, mirándole como quien mira a Alah a la cara.

Con su ropa blanca inmaculada y sus collares de oro y figuras solares, su saree color bermellón, y todo hermoso y perfecto como un sultán debe verse siempre, tan oloroso y precioso, tan imponente con sus cinturones de cuero y su daga y su espada. Y el pelo, y la piel, no pudo aguantar un segundo más, tomo su falda y subió los escalones de a dos, sin fijarse en el entorno, solo tirándose a los brazos de Levi. Que lo recibió como si fuera la primera vez, lo abrazó con una fuerza inmensa y un cariño demencial, le llenó de besos las manos, cada uno de los dedos, y lo hizo de rodillas con los ojos sobre sus ojos. Y también le besó las palmas pintadas y las muñecas y si Eren no hubiera sonreído Levi habría continuado besando cada una de las venas de su brazo y la parte interna del codo. Pero con esa sonrisilla suave, lo desestabilizó por completo y el sultán, el ser más poderoso de todos los reinos, volvió a ponerse de pie.

—Bienvenido de vuelta — murmuró en su oreja tomándole de la mano —, ¿Estás listo?

Él cuenta cuentos asintió con cuidado.

Y por fin se percató de que el palacio estaba completamente lleno de velas rojas, que toda la gente estaba mirándolo sin moverse, cada uno de los sirvientes debía tener estrictamente prohibido ponerle las pupilas encima., pero ahí estaban todos cuidando su camino. Sin mirar. El corazón de Eren latía como loco mientras miraba como los únicos que los seguían eran Petra y la guardia de Levi. Habían iniciado un camino a quien sabe dónde, pero que los pasillos parecían estar todos adornados para presenciar su procesión, porque había flores colgadas de todos lados, velas en charolas. Flores en el piso.

Y la puerta justo frente a ellas señalaba que iban a entrar a lo que parecía un salón, que estaba entre abierto y cerrado. Con lindos altares y pilares, con formas pintadas en las paredes, talladas en oro y en madera, consteladas con mosaicos, bellezas adornadas de diamantes. Una enorme lámpara de colores que adornaba todo el lugar de una forma magistral. Las hermosas alfombras no se veían ni usadas, probablemente todo era nuevo. Y más allá el cielo abierto, el patio se alzaba frente a ellos, jardín y estrellas. Y ahí estaban…

Dos grandes montículos de madera.

Encima de una sutil fogata.

—No puede ser — Eren se llevó la mano a la boca, no estaba listo para derrumbarse.

—El despedirse de las personas amadas es la ceremonia que más lujo y respeto merece, yo no los conocía, pero me hubiese encantado. Y si son especiales para ti lo son para mí, por eso déjame acompañarte en este luto, orar en esta ceremonia y permanecer a tu lado en esta despedida.

Eren ya no podía, simplemente le iba a resultar imposible musitar cualquier palabra, en su lugar asintió frenéticamente. Levi se encargó de todo lo demás, de encender las hogueras para que los cuerpos de sus padres se convirtieran en cenizas a lo largo de los rezos que ambos hicieron con las rodillas sobre las alfombras, orándole a Alah por el descanso de las almas en pena, por su retorno y por qué cuidara de ellos. Levi estuvo absorto en brindarle a Eren su completo apoyo, en darle todo. Porque él era el sultán y no sabía, probablemente, estar metido tan hasta el cuello en estos asuntos, pero rezaba…

Y pedía perdón por sus errores, los propios, los pasados y los futuros. Pero sobre todo pedía por Eren porque lo amaba de corazón y quería verlo bien. Y guardaba la esperanza de que aun con todo lo pasado, esto fuera suficiente para reparar un poco el corazón hermoso del cuentacuentos, que se diera cuenta que verdaderamente le apoyaba, y le brindaba todos sus servicios. Y que podía hacerlo todo desinteresadamente, como lo hacía.

—Gracias — murmuró Eren cuando los cuerpos de sus padres se convirtieron sólo en un monto de cenizas, tenía los ojos cerrados, la frente en el piso y las manos encima de la frente —. Gracias mi sultán….

Levi sólo sonrió de lado, no tenía palabras para decirle todo lo que realmente quería. Así que sólo se quedó callado y buscó la mano del amado, la apretó con fuerza y esperó a que él también le mirara. El castaño tardó un poco en levantar la cabeza pero entrelazó los dedos con la mano de Levi. Y sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos. Levi deslizó sus dedos por entre las pulseras y sintiendo aún el fuego golpearle sobre la cara, deslizó la izquierda hasta la mejilla del ojiverde acariciándola, limpiándole las lágrimas con el pulgar. Acercándola.

Acariciando la piel de su brazo hasta llegar al cuello y ascender hasta la otra mejilla, acunando su hermoso infantil y lloroso rostro, que pegó con suavidad al suyo. Y Eren ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de nuevo, las cuales no tardaron en derramarse y bañarle los labios. Levi posó sus labios de forma suave contra los suyos, sintiendo lo salado de las lágrimas y el calor destellante de su cuerpo, acariciándolos con ternura. Con verdadera timidez.

Un beso que era puro labios y respiración contenida, con el espectáculo de muchos sirvientes rodeando cada centímetro de pared, la aya desde atrás y la guardia también. Enfrente de ellos dos tumbas nuevas y especiales dentro del palacio terminaba de consumirse y ellos se separaban.

Pero antes de que el espacio fuera mayor, Levi volvió a pegarse a sus labios, tan queda y suavemente. Sólo para alejarse en medio segundo.

Al otro lado del palacio, completamente encerrada, alejada del mundo. Sin poder presenciar el afecto puro. Una mujer tiraba de la ventana los cadáveres putrefactos de las dos mujeres que intentaron aspirar a ser esposas, mientras que las dos restantes se alejaban por reflejo del miedo. Y la venganza que aún no terminaba.

* * *

N/A: De nuevo discúlpenme por el retraso infinito, yo sé que nadie esperaba esto jaja no mentira gracias por haber esperado. Enserio mis chicas me halaga mucho saber que les gusta cómo va la historia, y que les siga gustando. Muchas querían que Levi sufriera y pagara por sus actos, también queremos que Kuchell pague.

En cuanto a todo lo que Eren le dijo a Levi supongo que eso cuenta como para sacar su coraje y Levi ha entendido la lección. Claro que ahora Eren estará un poco más reservado sin embargo enfatizo que esta última ceremonia que organizó Levi para despedir a los padres de Eren es como una especie de GUAU. Eren sin duda podría perdonarlo sólo por el gesto, ya que estos fueron enterrados con honores parecidos a los de verdaderos sultanes.

Si tienen dudas, les ha gustado, les ha disgustado, dejen su pedazo de amor en la caja de reviews.

¡Un beso, y nos leemos pronto!

 **PD: Gracias a las dos chicas hermosas que me mandaron sus peticiones de cuentos, perdón por el retraso y espero les haya gustado.**

 **PD2: Imágenes referenciales en mi Facebook MagiAllie, si no tenemos amigos en común mándenme mensaje. Sino no las ubicaré :'c**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** Gracias amada beta por vetear estos monstruos de la ortografía. Sólo como datos para precisar información: El **Corán** es un libro escrito por Alah donde vienen las reglas de cómo deben vivir los musulmanes, la **sunna** son las interpretaciones del profeta Mahoma sobre el Corán. **Itjna** es el consentimiento de la comunidad musulmana y **qiya** razonamiento analógico de los hombres. Por otra parte para los musulmanes la palabra de una mujer sólo vale la mitad que la de un hombre.

* * *

 **ARABIAN NIGHTS**

—  
 **「** **CAPÍTULO 13** **」**

 **.**

" **No está reprobado por la fe ni vedado en la santa Ley, por cuanto los corazones se hallan en manos de Dios Honrado y Poderoso, y buena prueba de ello es que, entre los amantes, se cuentan califas y rectos imanes.** **"**

 _ **.**_

 **[** **Ibn Hazm, 1967, p. 109** **.]**

 **.**

 **HISTORIA DEL DESAFIO DEL PRESTE**

La reina madre, Kuchell Ackerman, esperaba con impaciencia el llamado de sus guardias, sentada sobre una alfombra bordada de oro, mordiéndose nerviosamente la piel que rodeaba su pulgar. Vestida de negro, con el velo bien puesto y la corona centelleando sobre su cabeza, intentaba que los latidos nerviosos de su corazón se acompasaran, pero sólo de mirar a las dos temblorosas chiquillas que se tomaban de la mano y la miraban sin sentir ninguna confianza volvía a sentirse insegura. Las dos vestidas de forma muy cortés y recatada, con los cabellos atados como debía ser y trajes color esmeralda, buscaban en la mirada de la reina aunque fuese un consuelo, algo que les dijera que el juicio saldría bien, como siempre que la reina tenía un plan para todo, ella mostraba exceso de confianza en sí misma…

— ¿Qué me ven? — gritó regañándolas —. ¿Acaso piensan que con esos ojos de djinn van a conseguir algo? ¡Sirvan de algo y piensen en sus testimonios!

—Majestad— Mina bajó la cabeza claramente afectada por la falta de apoyo —, ¿Terminaremos muertas? No tenemos oportunidad alguna— terminó afirmando como verdad absoluta.

—Cállate chiquilla tonta — Kuchell detestaba los lloriqueos sin sentido —. Levi es mi hijo, y precisamente por esa razón sé que él es capaz de todo a estas alturas… sé cómo lo crie. Así que no pierdan el tiempo pensando que conseguirán un poco de compasión de su parte, en todo caso pidan compasión del otro imbécil… puede ser más sensato que el tonto de mi hijo en estos casos. Además recuerden esto, ese mozuelo podrá hacer las de mujer con Levi, pero sigue siendo un hombre… su voto como testigo vale uno, mientras que el nuestro vale la mitad. Si Levi y él juntos suman dos, entre nosotras tres apenas llegamos a uno y medio, y eso nos puede costar la vida.

— ¿Y no tenemos a nadie más que atestigüe a nuestro favor? No quiero ser ahorcada, o quemada… no quiero, no deseo eso en esta vida — Hitch le gustaba a la reina, veía decisión en su mirada, pero aun así existía vacilación.

—Claro que existen más testigos a nuestro favor.

Y ahí estaba la reina madre, si bien estaba nerviosa no significaba que no tuviera un plan, pues ella siempre ha sabido que no es prudente lanzarse a la guerra sin una estrategia y este conflicto por el que atravesaban su hijo y ella no era bueno pasarlo sola, las concubinas que la acompañaban, sus damas y las personas que la apoyaban no eran tan valiosas como sus testigos, es más todo apuntaba a que como siempre ella saldría victoriosa de esto, pero que no podía descuidarse, un paso en falso… la rata de alcantarilla podía mirarla desde arriba, ponerle el pie en la cabeza y reírse de su propia suerte. Si Eren tenía de lado al sultán, ¿Quién podría contra él? Y mucho menos ahora… ahora que los dos habían tanteado el terreno lo suficiente como para saber quiénes eran sus enemigos.

—Como ayuda ahora sólo tenemos nuestros propios testimonios, nuestros testigos, la ley del Corán, la sunna, el itjna… aunque esa no pueda ayudarnos ahora mismo directamente, y por supuesto qiyas. Ahora mismo la ley, los códigos de familia, los usos y costumbres de cada lugar no pueden ayudarnos, porque el sultán está por encima de ellos.

No había tiempo de explicarles a estas jóvenes, que a pesar de que su instrucción fuera meticulosa en algunos aspectos probablemente en lo que tenía que ver con jurisprudencia no tuvieran idea, así que Kuchell se resignaba con que cuando llegara el momento las tontas supieran hablar o quedarse calladas, confiaba en Hitch y en Mina pues ella misma las había elegido, aunque el sultán ya había asesinado a sangre fría a dos de las anteriores muchachas igual de capaces no podía lamentarse por ello, ahora había que salir adelante, con la corona en alto.

—Su majestad — el alto guardia nervioso entró para llamarle —. El juicio ya dará inicio.

—Gracias Berthold, levántense niñas— Kuchell y las concubinas se levantan con toda dignidad —, sólo hablen cuando yo se los permita, estoy a cargo de ustedes, no vayan a arruinarlo.

Salir del cuarto que colindaba directamente con el lugar del juicio fue bastante sencillo, sólo había que atravesar un arco en forma de bóveda, con la ayuda de Reiner y Berthold que cargaban sus lanzas y las lámparas mientras se deslizaban por entre las escaleras de caracol, corrían las pesadísimas telas de color blanco que separaban estas salas de espera para prisionero y mostraban el salón de trono. Amplio como siempre, decorado de diferente manera en esta ocasión, Kuchell sonrió de lado cuando las miradas se posaron en ella, no se cansaba de ver la justicia en el salón, los Jeques, el consejo, la corte, los nobles y toda la muchedumbre que a veces se arremolinaba en la sala se encontraba sentada en filas de cojines en el piso, rodeando todo el espacio. El trono había sido remplazado por un tribunal de madera en el que tres de los más importantes jeques se sentaban para juzgar a los acusados. Mientras que al otro extremo se levantaba una plataforma con tres separaciones, en medio de las dos separaciones era donde estaba el cojín hermoso de la persona que iniciaba el juicio, a su derecha los acusados y todos los que fuesen involucrados, al lado izquierdo los testigos del demandante.

Tan pronto como sus guardias la ayudaron a subir a la plataforma dejó que sus damas y las concubinas se acomodaran en el impuro lugar que les correspondía, y se dispuso a esperar, esperar al demandante y a su prole. Porque ahora era todo lo que quedaba por hacer, al menos hasta el momento en el que le tocara abrir la boca, porque habiendo iniciado su argumento, nadie podría callarla. No con la carta que escondía entre las capas de muselina de su vestido.

Y entonces lo ve entrar, resplandece con la fiereza que un sultán puede hacerlo, está enojado, parece que no tiene ganas ni de cruzar miradas con la reina madre, está vestido de hermosa manera, trae la espada en la cintura, la daga también, trae encima un collar largo de color dorado que sobresale como el cielo sobre sus ropas blancas largas, el pantalón abultado y el cinturón de oro también, el cuello alto que se adorna con soles bordados y la tela de color rojo que se ata en el cuello y cae por los costados de su cuerpo, sus zapatos incluso parecen hechos de oro puro. Su cabello negro es tan intenso como la mismísima noche, así como su mirada en la que la luna resplandece. El sultán Levi es hermoso.

Majestuoso, pero el maldito estúpido es peligroso.

Las personas se levantan cuando lo ven entrar, no es muy común en este mundo que un sultán sea el demandante, mucho menos cuando está demandando a su propia madre, normalmente las cosas no son así, si el sultán tiene un problema con alguien él arregla ese problema, lo hace con la daga en el cuello, con la espada en la espalda o lo hace. Pero ahora es especial, es distinto, porque es su madre… no puede matarla como si nada. Aunque de haber podido hacerlo está seguro de que lo hubiese hecho. Kuchell reprime una sonrisa y lo mira con rectitud.

Las personas se inclinan ante el sultán, quisieran besarle los pies y las manos, pero son tantas, e incluso sienten el peligro de acercársele.

—Buenas días Sultán — saludan los jeques inclinándose sobre la mesa, Levi los mira y asiente.

Y después llega la verdadera belleza encarnada, la reina madre se muerde el labio, las personas se tapan la boca asombradas de que algo así de perfecto pueda verse tan letal, como es costumbre entre las mujeres hermosas vestir de verde esmeralda para los juicios el no pierde el tiempo para usar la ropa que se le ajuste mejor, y por supuesto… el esmeralda combina con sus ojos. Eren entra por la puerta principal, brilla con preciosura desmesurada, el vestido largo esmeralda cubre su cuerpo de forma ajustada encima, la mitad de su vientre y entre el lugar donde debería de haber pechos se encuentra desnuda, mostrando así un precioso arete, sus glúteos y lo demás está cubierto con licra verde en la que encima sobre salen largos trozos de tela que muestra sus estilizadas piernas adornadas de pulseras, la tela volaba con cada perfecto paso que daba, eran tan largas las tiras de su vestido y la joyería de plata que decoraba los hombros y el pecho que brillaba de una forma preciosa. Su cabello peinado estaba incluso más perfecto que siempre, los aretes, la tikka. La mirada furiosa.

El sultán se queda sin aliento en cuanto lo ve, lo ve caminando fijamente hacía el.

Levi no sabe cómo reaccionar cuando ve a Eren vestido así, no pensaba que pudiera ser más hermoso hasta el momento en que su mirada se convirtió en un sable con el que podría asesinarlo o ponerlo de rodillas. Pero se mantiene firme, incluso lucha por respirar cuando ve como se le pone enfrente, no saluda a nadie más y nadie lo saluda, sólo llega frente a él, las manos de Levi tiemblan, quiere ponerlas en su cintura atraerlo hacía si y darle besos en todo el rostro. Y Eren quiere sonreírle, pero sólo lo mira abriendo muy bien los ojos, levanta las manos llenas de anillos y pulseras con cadenitas de diamantes y las enreda en el cuello del pelinegro, se muerde el labio de forma seductiva y se acerca hasta su oreja.

—Si consigues la pena de muerte para ella, bailaré la danza de los siete velos… sólo para ti.

Lame el lóbulo de la oreja del sultán de forma delicada y sutil. Levi cree en ese momento que las rodillas van a fallarle, que Eren sabe demasiado bien como lo maneja, tiene la necesidad de sacar su espada y enterrarla en la cabeza de su madre, después le besaría las piernas y los pies a Eren, le haría de todo… lo dejaría bailar la danza de los siete velos. Tiene que hacerlo, tiene que conseguirlo, si lo hace Eren lo premiara. Lo ve irse lentamente, subir hasta la tarima y sentarse en el asiento de forma delicada, suave y hermosa, es un ser humano bellísimo, furioso y sediento de venganza.

Levi está ahora en plan de prometerlo todo, sólo por ese prometido baile. Traga saliva.

Petra acompaña al mozuelo hasta su asiento.

Levi mira al público impactado por sus actos, pero no deja que nadie lo juzgue con los ojos ni un poco, sólo carraspea, acalorado y se sienta en el trono que han acomodado para él. Uno de los ancianos jeques que no parece dar importancia alguna a la escena anteriormente desarrollada se levanta de su lugar, aplaude, todo el lugar queda en silencio y el juicio contra Kuchell comienza.

—La acusada, Kuchell Ackerman, se declara culpable o inocente de los cargos que han sido levantados en su contra de parte de nuestro muy honorable y querido Sultán Levi Ackerman, los cuales son: desobediencia, ir en contra de su voluntad de forma poco expresa, incumplimiento de las voluntades del sultán, pena de castigos sin su consentimiento, entre otros delitos menores que no destacan ahora mismo.

—Me declaro inocente — confirmó la mujer inmediatamente —. No he desobedecido a las órdenes del sultán.

—La acusada se declara inocente — concede el jeque paseando de un lado a otro —. Ahora continuaremos por escuchar el testimonio del sultán.

El jeque mira a Levi con un asentimiento, el sultán se levanta del trono y baja del estrado que se ha formado, todas las personas observan con detenimiento. Incluso él debe controlarse un poco cuando ve a su madre, sólo tenerla enfrente, con esa enferma mirada suya le hace apretar los puños y de cierta manera odiarla irrevocablemente. Pero ahora no puede dejarse llevar por la ira, necesita dar el testimonio de forma completamente perfecta.

—Hace una semana — comenzó en voz alta y fuerte —, se me ordenó el salir del palacio con la intención de revisar asuntos en los nuevos territorios adquiridos bajo mi mandato, era un viaje de tres días, nada distinto a lo normal… éste hecho se vio ensombrecido bajo las acciones sin fundamento que la reina madre inició sin siquiera darme aviso. Esta mujer que ahora porta una corona que evidentemente ya no le pertenece, estuvo moviendo hilos bajo el agua, a espaldas del gobierno, el consejo y mi permiso para inculpar a campesinos inocentes de brujería. Y otros delitos que ella considera graves, la verdad es que dentro de todo esto que ya de por si es malo, ella no se conformó con inculpar gente sin consentimiento de nadie, se aprovechó de que tenía que retirarme para hacer lo que su voluntad quiso con estas personas, no les dio oportunidad a declarar, no me dio aviso alguno de sus intenciones e hizo función de su propia ley, ignorando incluso las leyes escritas en el sagrado Corán. Todos los movimientos realizados bajo las paredes de esta palacio, este reino, los territorios a mi nombre deben estar aprobador por mi palabra, por mí y sólo por mí, nadie más tiene el derecho de dar conceso a algo de lo que no me encuentre enterado, si quiero ser más claro, esta mujer desafío las órdenes, se movió por impulso propio e hizo uso de su justicia. No estoy de acuerdo en sus métodos ni las leyes lo permiten. La penitencia que busco para ella… es la muerte.

La sala se coreó, las personas sintieron la amenaza tangible del sultán, incluso la reina frunció el ceño ante la soltura de estas palabras, se quejó y se hundió en el cojín. Con sus largos cabellos negros se sintió tentada a mirar al mozuelo, éste no había apartado la mirada de sultán, las manos frente a él demostraban que estaba calmado pero expectante. Su rostro se encontraba serio y esperaba…

—Su testimonio da lugar — expresa el jeque asintiendo. En la mesa los otros dos escriben todo y toman sus propias notas —, ahora le pedimos que llame a sus testimonios uno a uno para soltar los votos asignados a su caso. Se le permitirán dos testimonios y luego la reina madre dará el suyo, después volveremos a sus testimonios, para finalizar con los de la reina.

El sultán hizo un sonido inconforme, pegando la lengua al paladar, pero asintió, pues claro estaba acostumbrado a que a éste punto su palabra ya se hubiese cumplido, sin necesidad de más explicaciones. Pero al parecer haría falta más que esto para conseguirlo. Subió al estrado sin dejar de mirar al cuentacuentos, que parecía contar lo segundos del reloj, sus labios fruncidos como pequeñas fresas. Sólo pudo suspirar y sentarse.

—Mi primer testimonio será el dey* de mi ejército y mi guardia principal, una persona que siempre ha hecho que se cumplan las leyes sagradas que a mí me conciernen, Erd Gin.

El joven de pelo rubio vestido como un soldado de alto rango carraspea antes de bajar del estrado, se ve confiado, como todos los testimonios que el sultán maneja, además al parecer no tiene intenciones de permanecer bajo el estrado por mucho tiempo. Pues en cuanto baja comienza a hablar, mirando muy fijamente al jeque.

—Sólo para confirmar la sentencia que el sultán Levi Ackerman ha colocado y para recordarles a ustedes y a la audiencia el incumplimiento de las leyes que están escritas en el sagrado Corán es un acto despreciable, abominable, que no puede pasar desapercibido bajo ninguna circunstancia. La reina madre, Kuchell Ackerman, ha incumplido con una de las más letales reglas, ha pasado por alto las leyes de su gobernante y hecho justicia de su propia mano, actitud más indigna no puede haber. Gracias.

El jeque asiente con serenidad a la par que el joven sube hasta colocarse en su lugar, la reina lo fulmina con la mirada pero este no luce intimidado en lo absoluto, es más, cualquiera que sea mirado por la reina en estas condiciones podría reírse en su maldita cara antes de sentirse intimidado. Ella suspira nerviosa, no debe perder la calma, es lo único que como monarca ha aprendido. Sólo un testimonio más y por fin podrá abrir la boca…

—Llamo a la siguiente testigo, mi aya y sirvienta de confianza: Petra Rall.

Kuchell se muerde los labios, Levi debe ser un idiota como para llamar a una sirvienta a testimoniar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que todos en el lugar están conscientes de que esa mujer tiene una preferencia por Eren, aunque ahora nadie se atrevería a juzgar los gustos del sultán, ni menos sus inclinaciones. Pero ya por el hecho de ser una sirvienta y por supuesto de ser mujer, asegura que su voto sólo contará la mitad, entonces… el sultán debe sentirse demasiado seguro de su triunfo, como para arriesgarse de esa manera. Igual no podía confiarse, la seguridad que daba la mujer al bajar del estrado daba a entender que tenía mucho que decir, así que si ella se sentía confiada de sus argumentos, seguía en línea de peligro.

—Señores Jeques, audiencia, corte real: sólo hay una cosa que debo decir ante los despreciables hechos de esta mujer, la reina madre Kuchell Ackerman, al parecer… esta señora no aprecia todo lo que el sultán ha hecho por nuestro pueblo, este hombre sentado frente a nosotros ha liderado batallas, combatido la opresión, destruido la corrupción de otros reinos y ha alzado el nombre de los pueblos árabes, como algo unido y poderoso. Bajo ninguna circunstancia voy a apoyar a una persona cuyo objetivo fue desobedecer a éste hombre, hoy fue esto, mañana un golpe de estado… No voy a dar crédito de la vileza y la bajeza, gracias.

Y Kuchell Ackerman siente que la odia, que jamás debió contratarla porque es una zarrapastrosa, asquerosa, muerta de hambre, la conocía cuando era una chiquilla, pues claro… era de esas sirvientas mal paridas hijas de alguna sirvienta, se la pasaba de un lado a otro caminando con charolas, toda desnutrida, pero tenía una mirada dulce y una pose serena y su hijo Levi apenas estaba empezando a gatear, se le hizo fácil decirle a la mocosa que ahora sería ella la que se encargaría de cuidarlo. Aunque en esos tiempos Levi tenía tantos hermanos que era imposible saber que sería el futuro sultán, así que Kuchell podía irse y dejar al niño chiquito de meses con la niña de 13 años. Y así fue que la desgraciada había adquirido aquel lugar como sirvienta de alta confianza, ahora no sólo era la encargada del sultán también del sucio mocoso.

— ¿Reina Kuchell? — preguntó el jeque frente a su rostro —. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Eh, ah… por supuesto que sí.

—La llamé dos veces.

—Perdone — dice la mujer con cuidado bajando la cabeza —, es el impacto que los hechos han tenido sobre mí.

—Comprendo. ¿Quiere un poco de agua antes de decir su testimonio?

—No, estoy bien — el jeque asiente tranquilamente y se aleja del estrado para que la mujer se levante. Kuchell no se mueve mucho, sólo baja y se queda parada como una estatua con un manto negro, como una virgen apesadumbrada —, ahora comenzaré a dar mi testimonio… soy una madre preocupada por el futuro de mi hijo, así es, mi único hijo es el dueño y señor que reina en estas regiones, soy una madre preocupada por este gobierno, soy la reina madre de este lugar y quisiera arroparlos a todos entre mis brazos para guiarlos bajo el camino de la rectitud ¡Y no pueden culparme por eso! Es verdad que hice justicia e investigue con mis propios medios que era lo sospechoso que sucedía con esas personas, parecían engatusar a mi pobre hijo, yo sólo buscaba la protección del reino bajo mis actos, no he hecho ningún daño irreparable.

—Majestad, condenó a dos personas a muerte.

—Eso es el pan de cada día en este lugar — Kuchell se veía afectada, uno no podía distinguir si se trataba de una treta o de verdad las lágrimas en sus mejillas eran reales —, admito mis pecados por haber obrado a espaldas del sultán, pero me justifico diciendo que lo hice sólo para el bien de este palacio, y que no he hecho ningún daño lamentable.

Eren estaba furioso.

En verdad, con dificultad podía mantener la calma, estaba seguro de que en cualquier instante se levantaría y abofetearía a esa mujer. Estaban hablando de la vida de sus padres sin duda y disminuyéndola hacía nada, diciendo que no era importante cuando para él era la misma perdición, lo que lo hacía apretar los puños con rabia, mantener una mueca severa en el rostro y sentir su ceño fruncido, los ojos enloquecidos, era como si una persona completamente fuera de sí se encontrara dentro de él esperando el momento para saltar y gritar, llorar y hacer que todos se lamentaran.

—Castíguenme por buscar el bien para mi hijo y para el reino, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

—Vieja bruja — murmuró Petra acariciando la palma de Eren, que estaba temblando de la ira.

Eren no podía dejar de mirarla, si desviaba las pupilas un sólo instante sabía que comenzaría a llorar, porque sus ojos llevaban interminables segundos apuntando a ella, como si quisiera degollarla sólo con sus hermoso verdes ojos, alejó la mano inmediatamente como si el toque de Petra le quemara, no es que quisiera ser grosero, es sólo que si la mujer se detenía a consolarlo por las crueles palabras de esa señora él mostraría su debilidad y ahora mismo era lo último que quería hacer. Ser fuerte hasta el final, verse digno, poderoso, peligroso, eso necesitaba.

—Muy bien reina Kuchell, es verdad que usted se ha declarado culpable de haber desobedecido las leyes de investigación sin reportar de nada al sultán, pero eso no la exime de los demás cargos — el jeque asiente y le pide que regrese a su asiento.

Antes de que Kuchell suba, observa a Eren, sus miradas se cruzan por segundos interminables, confusos y cargados de ira. El odio que ambos se tienen es inconmensurable.

—Siguiente y último testimonio del sultán.

Levi ha observado todo respirando acompasadamente, su rostro esta aparentemente calmado, sus cejas fruncidas y las pupilas clavadas en el piso hermoso que decora la sala de trono, sólo escuchar a su madre hablar le han dado ganas de dar arcadas, busca apelar a la consciencia del pueblo. Pero no es posible que haya una sola alma que vaya anteponerse a sus deseos, él es el que lidera, el que ha dado poder y fuerza a este lugar. Levanta el rostro con más firmeza de la necesaria y mira a Eren, el cual lo ignora olímpicamente. Levi se siente devastado, quisiera volver atrás el tiempo y traer a ese muchacho precioso y delicado que no se preocupaba por el odio, tan listo como siempre, tan maduro para su edad, pero los acontecimientos del pasado serían difíciles de borrar, ahora él sólo podía dar absolutamente todo de sí para cumplir esos deseos.

Daría todo por hacer feliz a Eren.

—Eren… — susurra el sultán —, es tu turno.

Eren escucha, se queda quieto, apacible, su respiración es ligera como una hoja a punto de caer de un árbol. El jeque se le queda mirando, esperando cálidamente a que el hermoso muchacho baje del estrado, o que más bien tan sólo mueva los ojos de indicios de querer mirar, de mostrar respeto o lo que fuera. Porque por los ojos llenos de veneno que tira hacía la nada, parece que todos en este lugar podrían ser asesinados por sus propias hermosas y delicadas manos.

Eren abre la boca suavemente, sus labios casi no se rosan entre ellos cuando suelta la primera palabra de forma clara, sentado como todo un monarca, como alguien de sumo respeto, sin siquiera mirar a nadie.

—No sé porque debo de dar testimonio para corroborar por crímenes que son más que evidentes. Me rehusó.

—Eren — susurra Petra escandalizada

La sala murmura, los "Ohhh" sorprendidos no se hacen esperar, el jeque lo mira, lo está analizando con mucho cuidado. Sabe quién es por supuesto, sabe todo de él, y claro que si hay un juicio en este momento de parte del sultán es debido a que este mismo ha caído más que enamorado a los brazos de este mozuelo, no puede evitar sentir un poco de lástima cuando ve como el joven que es en verdad bastante joven ha perdido parte de su infancia al haber sido participe de tantos agravios. Sigue siendo una belleza, acepta que no de el testimonio, no le gustaría que a mitad de las palabras la voz se le quebrara, él definitivamente no quiere ser más humillado.

El sultán está encolerizado, no porque Eren haya rehusado a atestiguar, por supuesto que no, entiende sus motivos completamente. Lo que le molesta es que el pobre portador de todo su amor tenga miedo a hablar porque se le puede quebrar la voz, que tenga que haber pasado por toda la injusticia hacía él, está furioso porque no pudo defenderlo, no pudo evitarle a Eren éste sufrimiento, y eso hace que recuerde lo molesto que está por las acciones de su madre, es como un vil recordatorio de los terribles actos que ella cometió, por lo que debe ser castigada sin duda alguna. Dañó a su amante.

—Se acepta el rechazo al voto de testimonio. Entonces continuemos con los testimonios de la reina para finalizar el juicio.

A Kuchell tampoco le sorprende que el mozuelo haya desperdiciado la oportunidad de hablar, pero cuando manda a llamar a las torpes concubinas que hablan como loros y sacan todo un discurso moralista se arrepiente totalmente de haberlas dejado entrar, al menos Hitch es más prudente que la otra mocosa, sueltan cosas a lo loco sin detenerse a pensar un segundo, a lo lejos nota la perdición pues los jeques no dejan de apuntar en sus tablillas, no hay palabras buenas en estas mujeres, nada que pueda ayudarles. Nada que pueda salvarles de que el demandante gane. Está perdiendo.

—…En todo caso nosotras sólo seguimos las órdenes de la reina, porque por supuesto la reina también estaba siguiendo las indicaciones que le dieron — Hitch termina su testimonio y se queda pacífica en su lugar.

El jeque suspira y mira a la reina, luego al sultán, no sabe cómo proseguir para decirles que el juicio ya puede darse básicamente por finalizado, ahora sólo necesita proceder a contar los votos testimoniales y terminar con todo. El jeque mira a la reina, la reina Kuchell parece saber lo que sigue a continuación.

—Bien pues… si eso es todo por ambas partes procedemos a hacer el recuento de votos y dictar la sentencia.

—No, no señor… — la reina se levanta de pronto —…eso no es todo.

—Reina ya ha pasado su tiempo de hablar — Levi se levanta también cuando ve a la mujer bajar del estrado.

—No hablaré yo en esta ocasión, sinceramente no quería recurrir a esto porque me parece que no es necesario pero en vista de que nadie aquí parece comprender mis verdaderos motivos: Tengo un testigo que está dispuesto a revelar una verdad que hasta ahora todos hemos dejado de lado ¡Reiner!, hazlo pasar…

— ¡Esto no está permitido! Si no está en tus testimonios desde el principio — Levi aprieta los dientes rechinando mientras baja.

—Sultán, paciencia — pide el jeque a gritos, la sala se ha convertido en un bullicio —. Dejemos que la reina llame a un testimonio más.

—No, no lo voy a permitir.

— ¡Reiner! — grita la reina una vez abajo, mirando al soldado, abre las cortinas de muselina y de atrás de estas sale un joven de pelo negro, mirada decidida pero manos nerviosas —. Aquí está él, él es mi último testimonio…

Eren no quiere perder la paciencia, el sultán está anonadado, él no sabe exactamente qué está pasando, deja que sus ojos recorran el rostro al principio irreconocible del soldado de rango medianamente alto que acaba de acomodarse en medio del salón, la gente murmura y Eren finalmente puede ubicar esas facciones descuidadas, es el mismo soldado que cerró las puertas del palacio tras la partida del sultán. Abre la boca con interés pero cuando quiere hablar para llamar a Levi una de las concubinas saca el aire en un suspiro moribundo.

—Marlo…

Es Hitch, parece que va a desfallecer, lo observa con el cuerpo arriba, los pies y las manos temblando, uno de los soldados de la reina le pone la mano en el hombro, la detiene para que no se desmaye de la impresión. Eren observa y sus ojos se abren cada vez más, esa concubina parece a punto de morir, el alma se le va a salir por la boca, gira de nuevo el rostro Levi se ha quedado pasmado, se mantiene enfadado, pero lo más sorprendente es que Marlo acaba de mirar a Hitch, con una disculpa en los ojos.

— ¿Éste es su testimonio majestad? — pregunta el jeque

—Así es — explica ella —, cuando creí que nadie creería mis argumentos pensé en usar su palabra, pues es de total valor, ahora quiero que el mismo confiese… vamos Marlo… di lo que pasa.

—Habla de una vez muchacho.

—Así es, supongo que el sultán a estas alturas ya me habrá podido identificar mi nombre es Marlo, mi apellido no importa. Yo soy el verdadero culpable de que la reina haya obrado por su propia mano, la razón por la que digo esto… es porque el día en el que el sultán partió me dejó un encargo, él me pidió que dijera "Me iré pero que me esperen" yo no hice caso a esta indicación… en cambio le di a las personas el siguiente mensaje "Háganse cargo de esto", yo engañé a la reina, todos los presentes recordarán que en ese momento lo dije, fui yo el que hizo esto, por esta razón la reina siguió con sus planes. Estoy dispuesto a aceptar el castigo.

El bullicio creció, por supuesto que todos lo recordaban, Eren lo recordaba a la perfección en un instante no se creyó que Levi lo hubiese abandonado así ni mucho menos que le hubiese pedido a su madre que se encargara de él, pero ahora este hombre lo admitía, ¿Estaría siendo obligado por la reina? Eren no podía saberlo, él cuentacuentos se mordió el labio hasta dejarlo blanco y reprimir las interrogantes de su semblante.

— ¡¿Y por qué decidió usted desafiar tan abiertamente las órdenes del sultán?! — pregunta el jeque escandalizado como todas las personas de la sala.

—Eso es porque… es porque Hitch es mi amiga de la infancia — explicó casi a gritos para dejarse oír por encima de toda la gente —, ella entró aquí como una concubina y fue elegida como candidata para casarse con el sultán, yo soy un soldado común, me sentía feliz por ella… pero, pero luego llegó ese joven y ¡arruinó todo! El sultán dejó de prestarle atención a las concubinas y se la pasa pensando en ese mozuelo, no podía dar crédito a algo así, es por eso que pensé que si ese joven moría en manos de la reina mi amiga de infancia Hitch, podía recuperar sus oportunidades de casarse con el sultán. ¡Me declaro culpable, es mi culpa, yo lo planee! Yo lo hice, yo y nadie más que yo…. ¡Castíguenme ahora!

Eren no puede creerlo, la gente no deja de gritar, el joven chilla como cerdo para el matadero, sus ojos se han ensombrecido más de lo normal. El jeque pide silencio pero todo el mundo parece ignorarlo, la sentencia se dicta frente a sus ojos y sus oídos, ha sido declarado como culpable, ese sujeto es culpable de todo, culpable de la muerte de sus padres sin duda, pero lo que a Eren más le llama la atención, son los gritos desenfrenados que la concubina más desgraciada emite desde su lugar, sujetada de los brazos por el alto guardia de la reina, está siendo sujetada bastante fuerte, no deja de llorar. El mozuelo no pudo nunca ni imaginarse en ver a esa bruja llorando de aflicción frente a sus ojos, ahora frente a él ella está implorando por un poco de piedad para este tipo…

— ¡Sultán, por favor, por favor dicte el castigo que éste culpable recibirá!

Levi se gira de cuerpo completo, todo el mundo grita, el joven está siendo sujetado de las manos, la mujer desesperada ruega por compasión para la vida de su amigo. Pero los ojos de Levi sólo pueden ver a Eren, no hay nada más que se refleje en ellos, levanta la mano como si quisiera tocarlo y a los pocos segundos la sala queda en silencio absoluto, sólo ensombrecido por los lloriqueos de la fastidiosa concubina. La reina observa anonadada como Levi puede manipular a las masas sólo con un dedo arriba. Señala a él mozuelo de una forma encantada, como si fuera su títere y el jovencito de ojos verdes siente las miradas sobre él.

Eren siente la presión del instante, gira lentamente las pupilas para ver a esa mujer llorando, sus ojos azules profundos y su pelo finamente adornado, definitivamente es bella, es peligrosa, le aterra, en realidad… de ella tiene malos recuerdos, ella lo maltrato a él. Si bien recuerda está mujer junto con las otras fueron la que lo maltrataron al arreglarlo para salir a bailar, pero sobre todo la recuerda a ella por haberlo peinado con brusquedad, la recuerda a ella enterrando un peine de púas en su cabeza, la recuerda y la odia. La detesta, quiere regresarle el daño, el daño que él sufrió, ella también debe pagarlo.

Se levanta, baja con la dignidad de un dios místico, con la tela del vestido revoloteando por entre sus piernas preciosas, los brazos firmes y juguetones, se desliza bajo el estrado, llega hasta donde está Levi, sus ojos reflejan cierta locura enferma con la que Levi sólo puede soñar, se cuela dentro de sus propios ojos, se apodera de él. Eren estira las manos para tocar al sultán, cada mano en una de las mejillas, se pega como mantequilla y le susurra boca a boca de una forma muy fuerte

—Quiero su cabeza en un plato.

Levi siente la sed de sangre, le fascina ver a Eren envuelto en ella, le encanta sentir sus manos posesivas sobre sus mejillas. Sus uñas clavándose poco a poco, las joyas tintinear, todo en él es bello y majestuoso, hasta el perfume que suelta su ropa, le parece bella la idea de tenerlo aquí enfrente, le excita la posibilidad de poder cumplir sus deseos.

Cuando Eren lo suelta y se aleja, los gritos de Hitch se han vuelto una intensidad morbosa, la gente cuchichea, Levi no puede apartar las pupilas de su grácil figura que sube al estrado envuelta en una vaporosa tela de color esmeralda. Ni siquiera percibe sus propios movimientos, todo lo hace por instinto real, carnal, animal, hasta cuando Petra se levanta del asiento para traerle una bandeja de oro, Levi saca de forma salvaje la daga con la que ya ha asesinado a las dos concubinas, y observa con desinterés como ponen al prisionero frente a él. Todo lo demás se pone nebuloso comparado con el cuerpo de Eren observándolo desde arriba.

Clava la daga en la carne sin prestar atención a los ruidos, no hace caso a la mujer llorando, a su madre impresionada, a nadie, y corta la cabeza del soldado de cuajo. La corta sin poner fuerza ni siquiera, está ensimismado pensando en Eren. Sintiéndolo enfrente, la mirada de dagas de Eren, complacida por su actuar. Se sonríen mutuamente de una forma muy ligera. Levi toma la cabeza de los cabellos, la pone encima de la bandeja de oro que Petra le extiende y camina con ella en las manos, básicamente todo es inexistente, sólo darle a Eren lo que pide.

Deja la bandeja en sus pies y le sonríe al mozuelo. El cual asiente con verdadera dignidad y le pega a la cabeza con el pie.

La sala estalla.

— ¡La reina Kuchell cumplirá su castigo con confinamiento en el área de concubinas! Llévenselas.

Eren le sonríe con malicia a Hitch, la que es llevada por los guardias para sacarla de ese lugar de inmediato, sigue llorando. Así que Eren no se da a la tarea de hablar con ella o presumirle, sólo la observa diciéndole que le ha pagado con lo mismo, que si al menos no consiguió que asesinaran a la reina un buen daño a ella ha causado y cuando Kuchell pasa frente a él, ella no puede dejar de odiarle de la misma forma en la que ambos se enfrentan. Con fuego y ardor, perdones imposibles. Que por supuesto jamás ocurrirán.

Eren se levanta. Mira a la soberana serio.

—No quiero volver a ver tu rostro de nuevo.

—Piedad y compasión, palabras que son desconocidas para aquellos a quienes ha consumido la venganza ¿No es así? — Kuchell le sonríe hipócritamente.

Eren siente que quiere desfallecer ahí mismo, que se ha convertido en un loco déspota y es como si todo el cansancio le callera encima, como si la adrenalina se escapara por los poros de su cuerpo y cuando ve a la reina partir sin mirarle más cree que su cuerpo no podrá volver a responder, no podrá volver a hacerlo, hasta que siente las fuertes manos del sultán sobre sus delicadas caderas. Levantándolo del piso y cargándolo como si fuera una pluma, una flor del jardín.

La ira del sultán también ha desparecido, ahora los dos pueden comenzar a relajarse considerablemente. Eren suspira contra su pecho, las lágrimas ahogan sus ojos y sus mejillas. Levi lo acaricia con delicadeza.

—No me has cumplido — solloza Eren mientras Levi lo saca en brazos —. No lo conseguiste, pero te perdono… ¿Cuánto me amas?

—No existen palabras para describir algo tan grande como es el amor que siento por ti — le da un suave, delicado, amable beso en la mejilla y pegan las frentes, jadeantes —, sólo con el tiempo podré demostrarte cuanto es la verdad del amor que puedo expresarte, meo habib, sólo el tiempo…

—Entonces esperaré — Eren sonríe a medias y se limpia las lágrimas, la brisa del cielo despejado entra por todos lados —. Te esperare como invitado.

—No tendrás que esperar mucho, lo prometo.

Se lo lleva cargando como a una princesa, su rostro refleja cansancio, desesperación, está en un estado taciturno que lentamente se apodera tanto de él y de sus extremidades, así como del aura que lo rodea. A estas alturas Levi lamenta profundamente no poder cumplir con la petición que le dio el chico, no porque su desalmado corazón le exija que asesinar a su madre sea la única solución más que nada porque asume que Eren necesitaba ese confort, ahora sólo puede esperar que a la larga el mozuelo logre comprender que el castigo que se le ha impuesto es bueno también, y de esta forma poco a poco ir sanando los trozos de su roto corazón, de su alma apesadumbrada, e ir recobrando su carisma, felicidad, curiosidad y todas las cosas que lo caracterizaban antes. Levi quiere que descanse, que de reposo a todo lo que lo apena, sus ojos se cierren por el tiempo que quiera. Él ayudará a que al final de cuentas Eren se sienta mejor, porque ya tiene planeado que cuando Eren haya descansado lo suficiente, no sólo física también mentalmente, dará el siguiente paso.

 **.**

 **Que el amante vuele presuroso hacia el sitio donde está el amado; que busque pretextos para sentarse a su lado y acercarse a él; y que abandone los trabajos que le obligarían a estar lejos de él, dé al traste con los asuntos graves que le forzarían a separarse de él, y se haga el remolón en partir de su lado.**

 **[Ibn Hazm, 1967, p. 118]**

 **.**

Se movía con intensidad, como un remolino dejando destrucción sobre todo aquello que pisaba, incluso sus manos agiles y grandes que buscaban entre los cajones no se detenían un solo segundo, en cuanto encontraba lo que estaba buscando lo metía dentro de un gran saco que estaba colgándole del hombro, actualmente estaba medio lleno, y era de color arena, el mismo tono que el de sus pantalones y al saree que cubría gran parte de lo superior de su cuerpo, su cabello estaba hecho una maraña, había rastros de tierra por todo el piso. Sacó las cosas de debajo de la cama, miró la casa, increíblemente más desecha de lo que la había encontrado, suspiró quitándose la bufanda de la boca. Se limpió el sudor de la frente, escuchó pasos suavecitos atravesando la puerta. De inmediato se llevó la mano a la cintura, tocó la espada pequeña que siempre lo acompañaba, desde los trece años.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó cuando lo vio, se quedó paralizado.

—Me lo llevo todo — gruñó.

—No te pertenece, será mejor que lo dejes en el sitio en el que estaba. ¿Qué estas planeando? — se recargó en el marco de la puerta mientras apartaba la cortina con la mano como si se tratara de una mosca.

—Voy a buscarlo, tengo que encontrarlo — suspiró peinándose el cabello revuelto—. Eres listo, sabes que esto no es normal…

—Por fin te harás responsable de tu estúpida apuesta con Eren, Jean. Un poco tarde ¿No crees?

—Armin — Jean se deslizó por el comedor de la casa hasta llegar al rubio y lo sujetó de los hombros —. Tú me lo contaste, tiene más de una semana, tal vez dos que se llevaron a los Jaeger y no han vuelto, fueron soldados, tú vives enfrente lo viste todo, dime si debo quedarme aquí con los brazos cruzados. Voy a ir al palacio a buscar a Eren.

— ¿Y para que te llevas las cosas? Si Eren sigue con vida difícilmente llegarás hasta él, sino no tiene caso que vayas es probable que ya lo hayan colgado, igual que a sus padres.

Armin no miente cuando habla, sus ojos azules penetran en el alma de Jean. El más alto siente que le queman dichas afirmaciones, no sabe que es exactamente pero su corazón bombea como el de un toro, tiene una tremenda culpa carcomiendo cada milímetro de su alma, aún está a tiempo de hacer algo, tal vez se tardó demasiado, quizá era el pánico que la situación le causaba, el tener que apostar con Eren algo tan estúpido como colarse en el palacio… las cosas estaban mal cuando vio que no volvía, pero tenía la esperanza de que siguiera con vida, sus padres se veían normal, pero en cuanto se llevaron a los Jaeger, la cosa se puso realmente mal para él. De hecho ahora se sentía acorralado, preso de una adrenalina insana. Tenía que ir a buscarlo, encontrarlo, rescatarlo. Sacarlo del palacio, alejarlo de aquel riesgo.

—Me llevo las cosas para Eren — explica —. Si necesito dar pruebas daré esto, tampoco hay nada de valor, pero debo prevenirme. Fui un imbécil, somos niños… ¡No sabemos nada de lo que decimos! Entiende, cuando le dije a Eren que lo hiciera no pensé, de verdad… no sé qué pasaba por mi mente, pero espero que siga con vida, porque si no de verdad me muero Armin.

Armin niega lentamente con el mentón, baja la mirada y las pestañas rubias se funden con la arena del desierto, suspira y deja que Jean le dé un abrazo fuerte, un abrazo consolador. Él también está preocupado, claro. Eren es su mejor amigo en todo el mundo y ahora mismo no sabe nada sobre él, si tan sólo no hubieran sido tan imprudentes, pero confía en que Eren es un chico demasiado listo, demasiado maduro y prudente, habrá sabido arreglárselas, rascarse con sus uñas…

—Lo lamento… pero tengo la necesidad de hacer lo que resulte indispensable y correcto — los ojos de Jean pueden ser los de un ladrón, almendrados y castaños, pero destilan sinceridad, como una promesa.

—Dios, siempre odié tu lado moralista…— Armin quiere reñirlo más, luego ve su rostro lleno de bondad y realidad, baja la mirada derrotado —. Por favor cuídate, no dejes que te atrapen a ti también.

—Descuida — dice Jean, lo suelta —. Volveré con él o no vuelvo.

Armin asiente.

Jean sonríe ampliamente, cuesta creer que hace unos pocos años Eren y él eran unos niños flacuchos que soñaban con ser ladrones, la masculinidad le ha golpeado en la cara, tiene voz de hombre y un cuerpo musculoso, es la virilidad del desierto, vestido de color arena como para camuflajear. Armin sabe que Jean puede encontrar a Eren, y que puede rescatarlo si verdaderamente se lo propone. Lo ve alejarse, con toda la seguridad de un ladrón… se pierde entre la noche.

—Adiós Jean — susurra Armin limpiándose la tierra de la cara y mirándose las manos sucias —. Dos ya han dejado el barrio, tal vez debería irme también…

 **.**

 **Le di aquello que me pedía, le hice mi señor...**

 **El amor ha puesto bridas en mi corazón**

 **Como un camellero pone bridas en su camello**

 **.**

Sólo una semana más había transcurrido desde aquel tormentoso enfrentamiento por el que Eren, Levi y los demás habían pasado, durante este tiempo el sultán había sido muy cuidadoso con Eren, no invadía su espacio personal y tampoco lo presionaba a hacer nada, se encontraba en un letargo, un retiro espiritual de sanación. En cambio él, cada día que pasaba lejos de él, sólo mirándole por escasos minutos al día… el transcurrir de las horas se convertía en un martirio. Nunca supo que estar cerca del mozuelo le pareciera tan necesario hasta que no pudo probar de sus labios ni tocarle las manos, a pesar de encontrarse consciente del como su intereses eran principalmente ayudar a que Eren se sintiera mejor no pasaba día alguno sin preguntarse ¿Cuál era el paso que debía dar a continuación? Algo que mejorara su relación, que ayudara a la cuentacuentos o ser tres veces menos infeliz de lo que era ahora…

Dentro de su propia desesperación halló la respuesta.

Se deslizó por entre los pasillos, usando ropa elegante recién mandada a hacer por los mejores sastres del palacio, no hicieron pregunta alguna, sólo acomodaron la tela como había sido pedida, blanco, rojo y negro, en distintas capas, delgada y vaporosa, con cierto rasgo masculino corriendo entre cada una de las costuras, los enormes brazaletes de oro de sus muñecas y el tocado de la cabeza como una corona rojiza remarcaba toda su masculinidad, en sus ojos brillaba la armonía de la virilidad. El palacio recibía su presencia, los sirvientes se apartaban a su paso e inclinaban la cabeza con adoración para seguir con su camino mientras él se desviaba hasta la bóveda de Eren.

Tenía algo realmente especial el hecho de que Levi hubiera mandado a construir tan hermosa alcoba para el joven, pues a penas a zancadas de acercarse uno podía comenzar a percibir que detrás de los talit que separaban los pasillos el olor de flores, incienso, serenidad y heridas que poco a poco sanaban se acercaba. Levi siente el corazón palpitarle muy rápidamente en el pecho, aprieta los puños, sólo es una visita a Eren por la mañana… como cualquier otro día.

Observa la entrada hermosa, bañada de oro, con volátiles cortinas de muselina blanca que Eren mandó a traer, para poder tener la puerta abierta sin necesidad de perturbar su privacidad. Incluso cuando Levi se acerca siente como las cortinas se mueven, al otro lado el aire del balcón abierto deja que cierta brisa mueva la tela, el correr del agua del patio resuena entre las paredes, aunque las fuentes aun estén muy abajo, habla de la paz que se respira en el lugar. Levi tantea suavemente la cortina, puede ver todo a través de ella. Puede ver a Eren ahí recostado con el cuerpo sobre la pantera negra encima de la cama de blanca seda. Blancas sus ropas.

Mira hacía la puerta mientras su mejilla reposa en las costillas de la pantera y con sus manos pintadas de rojo acaricia la oreja del felino, sus piernas adornan la cama y su falda cubre todo el colchón, resbalando por los costados, se ve desinflado sobre ese mundo de almohadas suaves, con el cabello alborotado adornado con un velo blanco en la boca y otro que hace que sólo la tikka sobresalga. La que se mueve por la habitación es Petra, como siempre inquieta, recoge flores y las pasa de un lado a otro.

—... Hay que reponerse — le dice la aya —, mantenerse en ese estado sólo hará que el sultán se canse de tenerte aquí.

—Entonces su amor no es tan enserio como él decía — saca el aire por entre sus rosados labios, absortos en las caricias que le da a la pantera.

—Él no bromea en cuanto a sus sentimientos — Petra acomoda los jazmines en jarrones.

—Mmm… — murmura el jovencito con apenas una pizca de interés.

Levi baja la mirada, un nuevo impulso eléctrico lo hace poner las manos por detrás del cuerpo y carraspear. Fuerte y claro, sólo lo suficiente para que los dos se pongan alerta de inmediato, Eren ya lo mira al otro lado de las cortinas, ha podido distinguir su figura entre la gasa transparente que adorna su puerta.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? — pregunta Levi con firmeza pero un tono suave.

—No majestad — Petra hace una exagerada referencia —. No hablábamos de nada importante...

—Bien Petra, en ese caso me gustaría hablar con Eren en privado, ¿Puedes dejarnos solos? — pregunta Levi en postura firme detrás de las cortinas. Eren le mira con tranquilidad.

—Si mi seño…

—Esta es mi habitación, mi sultán, Petra sólo se irá si yo le pido que se vaya — Levi sonríe de lado ante la terquedad del jovencito —. Si quiere decirme algo puede decirlo enfrente de ella, es de nuestra total confianza ¿No es así?

—Oh, Eren no sabía que tus palabras podían ser como un sable hasta que probé la letalidad de tus labios, los asuntos que quiero tratar contigo son privados, pero si quieres dejarlo para después — Levi da un paso atrás, Eren reacciona de inmediato, levanta la mejilla de la pantera negra y preciosa que siente los nervios en su amo.

—No, espera — pide contrayendo los dedos —, déjale pasar Petra, y por favor déjanos solos.

La aya se encuentra asustada y desesperada, levanta la mirada para asentir, le entrega su confianza y valentía al joven de ojos verdes y camina hasta la puerta , abre las cortinas y deja pasar al sultán, sin pasar por alto lo arreglado que se encuentra, sus cabellos negros finamente acomodados hacia atrás e incluso se ha puesto los anillos reales, cualquier mortal podría desmayarse ante su mirada, ella no es la excepción por eso en cuanto lo deja pasar ella baja la mirada y desaparece dentro del baño de la habitación de Eren.

Eren se mantiene la vista en el sultán, aunque la belleza de sus ropas se postre en su alma como una canción, con el latir de su corazón como melodía. Sólo querer decir el nombre del sultán ahora mismo sería como rezar una oración para Alah, se pierde en la belleza de sus grises ojos pero permanece firme. Lentamente se endereza mientras el sultán se adentra cada vez más a la habitación. Quedan frente a frente, el sultán sonríe sin timidez alguna mientras que Eren aguarda a que el latir de su corazón calme.

— ¿Cómo te sientes pequeño cuentacuentos? — pregunta Levi inclinando la cabeza.

—Lo que ves frente a ti no es más que el conjunto de las heridas que han penetrado en mi corazón — le susurra Eren con una mueca triste, pero una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos. —. He intentado mantenerme lo más firme posible pero me resulta imposible pasar por alto algunas cosas, aunque en mi personal opinión el claustro me ha funcionado para descansar de las emociones… fuertes.

Levi toma la mano de Eren estirando su brazo por completo, el velo resbala de su rostro y de su cabeza, de nuevo es como tenerlo desnudo frente a él, o eso es lo que más quisiera.

—Desearía escuchar tus cuentos nuevamente, lo más pronto posible, ruego a Dios que recuperes tu vitalidad pronto…

—Mi sultán, acaso usted tiene corazón — Eren se ríe bajo —, ¿Cuándo podré yo recuperarme de la pérdida que he sufrido? Como le dije antes, el veneno ha penetrado en mi corazón.

—El veneno debe ser detenido antes de que carcoma el alma inocente y puritana de un mozuelo de tan encantadoras formas como lo eres tú — se acerca un paso pequeño, tiene las rodillas pegadas a la cama y la mano de Eren sobre los labios.

— ¿Qué es lo que puede hacerse para que mi alma rechace el dichoso néctar de la muerte? Que sin duda ahora me acecha, ahora que estoy herido, pero agradecido… de haber salido ileso de su espada más de una vez, me las he arreglado para alejarme de la muerte desde que llegué aquí.

—Y eso que tengo la fama de nunca fallar cuando he puesto la mirada sobre algo — se refiere a que nunca ha perdido una batalla. En efecto puede que el sultán nunca haya perdido nada que tenga que ver con espadas, pero ahora… —. Conozco una forma de que mi hospitalidad contigo no sea cuestionada más, algo que relajará mi alma de una forma que no tiene precedentes de existencia en este mundo y que reconfortará tu existencia, si es que mi propuesta satisface tus deseos…

A este punto el corazón del castaño ha sufrido un ligero detenimiento en sus funciones normales, sobre todo por la forma en la que las cejas y pestañas del sultán destilan calidez, ternura, emoción, un mar de emociones difusas y sentimientos que se arremolinan como el mar durante su época más alocada, cuando debes temer de la marea, alejarte los ríos pero la profunda atracción hace que sucumbas ante los placeres marítimos que reflejan esas orbes plateadas, esas lunas impostoras que fueron bajadas del cielo. Como se clavan en los ojos verdes mientras Eren abre la boca en una 'O' perfecta rosada, y el sultán se inclina suavemente, con una rodilla en el piso de mármol y la otra levantada, sujeta con dulzura la mano santa de Eren, lo mira con la intensidad del fuego, los dos se queman, Eren pierde la compostura cuando se percata de algo…

Levi ha llevado la izquierda hasta su cintura, ha desenvainado la daga del cinturón de cuero negro adornado con rubíes, tintineando junto a su espada cimitarra se encuentra la funda, la desliza con gracia y belleza, la mano de Eren descansa sobre los labios del sultán pero aun así, siente cuando el afilado objeto se posa sobre su palma, Levi lo hace apretarla, sujetarla con fuerza del mango para no herirse.

Los ojos de Eren se mojan.

Ya sabe cuál es la tradición.

— ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposo? — Levi se mantiene de rodillas frente al precioso castaño que jadea y busca aire casi a bocanadas, reprime las ganas de comerle la boca.

Eren baja la mirada, sonríe apenadísimo pero aprieta con todas sus fuerzas tanto la daga como la mano del sultán, conoce la tradición: La que acepte la daga de un sultán se convertirá en su esposa. Y ahora el… esposo.

— ¿Se le puede decir que no a un sultán? — pregunta él con sutileza, quitándose el cabello de la oreja y pasándolo con nerviosísimo atrás de esta, fallando miserablemente en el intento.

—Tú si puedes — admite Levi dándole toda la exclusividad, pero luego mueve la mano de Eren cargando la daga hasta su corazón —, pero si has de hacerlo acaba con mi vida en éste justo momento, entierra esta daga en mi pecho…

Eren no quiere escuchar una sola palabra más, sobre todo después de ver el semblante decidido y horrorizado del sultán, levanta su mano libre y la pone sobre los labios suaves y húmedos del sultán, delicadamente su dedo se posa en ellos y los delinea con una sonrisa maravillada en cada línea de su cara, las pestañas pintadas un poco mojadas de agua salada, el labio hinchado de morderlo. Suspira aire acumulado por la emoción y acerca su rostro al del sultán, jalando la daga que ya le pertenece.

—Jamás rechazaría tan honorable oferta, me ha traído la dicha más grande del mundo — se lanza a sus brazos, para abrazarlo, Levi lo levanta de la cama como si fuera una pluma, deja que la falda vuele alrededor de ambos cuando gira suavemente dando una vuelta —, ¡Acepto pertenecerle por completo!

La felicidad consume su beso, es un beso casto de puros labios, saliva en la punta de la lengua y chispas en las manos, Levi lo deja de nuevo sobre el piso, le sujeta las adorables mejillas, acaricia su frente y reparte besos por su rostro, adora a este muchacho, podría dedicarse a mirarlo, besarlo y dedicarle oraciones por todo el día, después de mucho tiempo ve a Eren sonreír con verdadera felicidad en los ojos, con los dientes blancos como perlas y los labios rojos de ansiedad, las mejillas se le han mojado por completo, no quieren dejar de tocarse. Se ríen con suavidad, pegan las frentes y se besan nuevamente.

—Mientras yo viva, no volverás a sufrir, te daré tres veces más poder del que tienes ahora, sólo existirá mi palabra por encima de la tuya y te daré la felicidad más eterna, deliciosa, pura e incendiable que existe en todo el mundo Eren. Meo habib, mi eterno amante.

Eren asiente repetidamente. Se ríe con la suavidad del aire que entra por el balcón, los pájaros cantan, las flores sueltan un agradable aroma fuerte que los baña a ambos.

—Me haces feliz, Eren — admite Levi con una torpeza que Eren jamás le había visto y se aleja besándole las manos —.Ya no eres un prisionero, ya no un cuentacuentos, ya no eres mi amor, ahora eres… todo eso y más. Recuérdalo, ahora me perteneces, guarda la daga. Vendré después, hay asuntos que debo arreglar ¡No existirán grilletes ni religiones que logren separarnos!

Levi lo mima con cuidado y se aleja sin dejar de mirarle, es tradición por supuesto, no pasan de cinco minutos en la propuesta, el sultán sigue siendo un hombre ocupado que majea muchísimo poder, cuya riqueza se cimienta en la sangre de los derrotados, pero ahora la felicidad que Eren destila se refleja cuando besa la daga que pega en sus labios incontables veces, gira con ella entre las manos de forma sagrada. ¡Es suya, suya, suya, de nadie más!

Petra lo observa desde el marco del baño, sale con toallas y ropa en las manos pero se queda perpleja cuando ve al muchacho bailar de felicidad con el objeto entre los dedos, danzando cual religión pagana, con los ojos bañados en alegría y la sonrisa inquieta danzando entre su entusiasmo.

—Eren… felicidades — alcanza a decir, con una sonrisa sincera y enorme.

—Lo sé — dice el alejando la daga finalmente, se limpie las lágrimas de felicidad con la palma de la mano —. Lo sé Petra, lo sé, mi humildad no puede ser menos notoria en este momento pero es que de verdad… bueno, no hay tiempo que perder.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunta la joven aya cuando Eren saca a la pantera de la cama y comienza a sacarse las joyas.

—Saca mi ropa más lujosa Petra, hay alguien a quien debo hacer una visita.

* * *

N/A: Madre santísima no puedo creer que lo logré y en tiempo record encima de todo, bueno lamento la demora como siempre, el siguiente capítulo no demorará tanto porque además de los fics que tengo pensando en sacar para el futuro este será mi prioridad de ahora en adelante. Por otra parte ¡más de 200 reviews! En tan poco tiempo… sinceramente estoy que no me lo creo, aún se vienen muchas cosas por delante pero espero que les siga gustando el ritmo de la historia.

Quisiera darle un abrazo fuertísimo a todas chicas, no saben para mí que tan importante ha sido todo su apoyo, sin ustedes yo no habría podido llegar hasta donde me encuentro, ni seguido adelante en una historia que de verdad exige demasiado de mí.

Bueno solo quiero darle las gracias a Janet Cab, que no lee este fic, pero que me dio clases particulares de derecho para la escena del juicio.

Finalmente solo recalcar que tal vez Eren y Levi hayan enloquecido un poco en este capítulo, pero de verdad no quería hacer un fic en el que algo tan grande como 'asesinato a tus padres frente a tus ojos' no te produzca nada más que simple dolor, creo que he retratado muy bien la evolución de una perdida y con el pasar de los caps (el siguiente) ya veremos a Eren mucho más normalito, y ¡YA VIENE JEAN! Ya saben que es uno de mis personajes predilectos, no me culpen.

Para las que vieron bajirao mastani no debe ser raro que meta la tradición de la daga "la joven que acepte la daga se casará", esto es real.

Nos vemos dentro de pocos días, lo prometo. Un beso a todas.

Respondo guest:

Celeste: Ay pequeña, no debes de llorar de verdad verás que las cosas se solucionan poco a poco entre ellos. Y bueno tal como mencionas, yo utilizo muchas referencias culturales que me ha costado toneladas exprimir a google, aunque no soy muy apegada a ello me alegra que aprecies ese esfuerzo, estoy segura de que hay muchos otros fics en los que hay elementos, como tu dices, que son más atractivos para otro tipo de publico, pero igual este fic va lento pero seguro y a la hora de la sensualidad espero no haberlas defraudado. Gracias por leer y por dejar review, me siento halagada y agradecida, un beso!

Miri- anath: Muchas gracias por leer, sigamos adelante juntas en esta historia jajaja estoy emocionada por escribir el retorno del rey Rivaille y por supuesto su captura a Eren, gracias por esperar, prometo ya no tardarme tanto.

Guest: Miles de gracias por seguir leyendo, por los reviews no te preocupes, yo soy feliz solo sabiendo que hay gente a la que le gusta el fic, como es tu caso, un abrazo!

Silver moon: Jaja jamás dejaré este fic tirado, puede que me tarde un poco pero nunca lo tiraré, muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo, estos reviews me impulsan a seguir adelante. Ojalá que Eren también tuviera el don de concebir, pero no se puede, eso es solo cosa del cuento... aunque ya verás como avanza la historia, gracias por leer.

Guest: ¡muchas gracias por leer! Espero que te guste.

Tochy: Jajaja si desafortunadamente nuestro sultán tendrá que aguardar un poco más, antes de asesinar a todas esas malditas que han dañado a Eren, que chsitoso que tu idea se parezca un poco a lo que sucederá con Kuchell en el futuro, jaja, sería maravilloso que te dieras cuenta de eso en este capítulo, en fin muchas gracias por leer. un beso!

Van: Ojalá que Alah escuche nuestras plegarias jajaja, muchas gracias por leer, nos leemos pronto!

Yeshi : corazón para ti también querida!

Luna plateada: Procuraré no tardarme tanto ya, lo juro, no abandonaré esta historia, así que gracias por permanecer atenta a las actualizaciones un beso!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** Hasta ahora este es el capítulo más largo de todo el fic. No creo que sea tan revelador como otros capítulos pero debo decir antes que nada, no quiero volverme una adicta de la angustia pero aún faltan un par de cosas importantes para que se pueda resolver todo, en este capítulo se dan las 4 pistas necesarias jajaja, claro que no les diré, ni las busquen, pero bueno, disfrútenlo. Recuerden dejar un review si les gusta.

 **Fil** : Significa Elefante en Árabe.

 **Notas 2 |** Para este capítulo utilicé varias descripciones, 2 vestidos y un jardín. Pasen a mi Facebook a verlos.

 **Notas 3 | Actualización navideña, gracias por seguir el fic, por leerme, espero que la pasen de poca con sus familias y que disfruten. ¡Feliz navidad!**

* * *

 **ARABIAN NIGHTS**

—  
 **「** **CAPÍTULO 14** **」**

 **.**

" **Gacela llena de coquetería, que a veces nos agrada y a veces nos asusta;**

 **arroja naranjas en una alberca como el que mancha de sangre una cota de malla.**

 **Es como si arrojase los corazones de sus amantes en el abismo de un mar de lágrimas."**

 _ **.**_

 **[Al-Kutubī, Wafat al-wafayāt, I, p. 85.]**

 **.**

 **HISTORIA DEL REGRESO DEL REY ERRANTE A SU REINO**

Si bien buscar la ropa que el mozuelo indicó con ahínco no fue difícil, tras las exigencias que el de ojos verdes utilizó mientras se la ponía Petra quedó un poco cansada, observando con atención como es que Eren se ponía encima el atuendo por su propio medio, la sonrisa no desaparecía de sus labios rosados, sus finos dedos delineando la ropa mientras se la ponía… el hermoso faldellín color plata, era tan distinto a las ropas que usaba normalmente, los hilos era de plata y la tela es completamente brillante y reluciente, amarrada debajo del ombligo con una tira larga cubriendo en medio de las piernas, con adornos de plata y rubíes en el nudo y en las piernas, como una liga con colguijes que tintineaban de un lado a otro. Incluso el top que era de la misma tela resaltaban en su pecho de forma increíble, lo hacía resaltar del todo, con los mismos rubíes que decoraban en el faldellín, los brazaletes platas. Zapatos de correas con rubíes. Una Tikka de rubíes con monedillas de plata circundando sus castaños cabellos. Era una hermosa visión plateada y roja, delgada, preciosa, increíble, Eren sonriendo danzando por ahí de un lado a otro con su atuendo lujoso. Quizá no tenía tantos ornamentos como otros atuendos, pero este sin duda era resplandeciente.

—¿Petra? — preguntó Eren capturando de nuevo la atención de la aya —. ¿Me escuchaste?

—Estaba hipnotizada con ese juego de caderas Eren… — sonríe ella levantándose—. ¿Qué me has dicho?

— ¿Tenemos velos? Ah… que pregunta más tonta, evidentemente los tengo, quiero uno rojo… ¿Sí? ¿Puedes buscarlo por mí?

Hasta ese instante Petra se dio cuenta que Eren estaba de rodillas entre montones de ropa. Llevaba un amplio rato intentando encontrar cual era el complemento perfecto a su atuendo, pero por más que había buscado entre todo no encontró su ideal. Petra suspiró tiernamente y se inclinó hasta el joven, Eren tenía la daga enfundada en la mano, con mucha delicadeza—como si se tratase de algo en exceso frágil—, ella se la quitó de entre sus dedos y la deslizó al pliegue de su cadera y su faldellín, ocultándola con cuidado, tal como el sultán solía colocársela ahí.

—Eren, no necesitas ningún velo rojo, ya resaltas lo suficiente y te ves verdaderamente hermoso — Petra aprieta suavemente la mano del castaño con amor maternal y ladea la cabeza. El mozuelo sonríe tímidamente al principio, luego suelta entre sus pequeños dientecitos una risa infantil.

Se levantan.

Eren se quita con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, las prendas que se le han quedado pegadas a la piel, algún collar atascado entre los rubies de su falda y el velo menta que cuelga de su hombro, se sacude los brillos de la piel acaramelada, se alisa los pliegues de la ropa y mira a Petra fijamente.

—Bueno… pues ya estoy listo. — se muerde el labio inferior, no deja de ser un joven de encantadora figura, pero Petra distingue algo extraño en él. Frunce el ceño en un gesto de confusión—. Te ves un poco nervioso…— sugiere ella con incredulidad, arruga el entrecejo y ayuda a Eren a acomodarse los cabellos de forma estilizada sobre su frente y orejas.

—Si… un poco— admite en voz baja, apenado. Al instante alza el rostro decidido y carraspea, como si no quisiese que dichos sentimientos que corren por sus venas dominaran sus actos. Sonríe de nuevo ampliamente —. Ya vámonos.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — pregunta Petra siguiéndole el paso, talón a talón.

— ¿Ahora preguntas? — se burla Eren cruzando las cortinas de piedrillas que resuenan en el pasillo que se conecta a la recámara del baño —. Evidentemente a ver a la reina.

— ¡Eren! — grita Petra escandalizada, se detiene sobre encogiéndose ante el comentario desfachatado del mozuelo —. ¿No hablas enserio?

—Por supuesto que hablo enserio, Petra — contesta Eren en voz alta, la mujer acelera el paso y cruza el pasillo. Eren está dándole instrucciones a uno de los guardias que se encuentra en su puerta, el hombre con espada asiente y se aleja. En ese instante Eren retorna su atención a Petra, le sonríe con simpleza —. Tengo que avisarle que me voy a casar ¿No?

En ese momento la mujer comienza a cuestionarse si no es que Eren ha enloquecido un poco verdaderamente, cuales son los extraños pensamientos que transcurren por su mente, como fluyen las corrientes de emociones y a que dirección se dirigen, pero no dice nada. Solo baja la cara en busca de una nueva orden, pues bien sigue siendo la aya de Eren pero ahora también es su completa sirvienta, aunque sabe que el cuentacuentos no planea tratarla de esa manera, su deber es mantenerse a su lado y obedecer a las locuras que se le ocurran, de otra forma no podría seguirle el ritmo. Le sonríe de vuelta aunque en su mente existan opiniones contradictorias, Eren se cree la sonrisa y sale del cuarto. Petra le sigue con tranquilidad mientras comienzan su recorrido por los pasillos del palacio.

El claustro de la reina se caracterizaba por algo importante, tenía a su completa disposición toda el área de concubinas, que aunque era un espacio reducido —a consideración de la dama—, no dejaba de ser enorme, se trataba de toda la parte sur del palacio, la torre en la que la monarca tenía su habitación, varios salones a su completa disposición, muchos jardines internos y un par de edificios en donde las concubinas y el harem vivía y pasaba el tiempo. El lugar favorito de la reina había sido durante la última semana, la sala de cristales. Uno de esos pequeños paraísos que se encontraban dentro del área de concubinas. Se dice que había sido construido como salón recreativo para el harem del sultán de hace cuatro generaciones, es decir un sitio donde el hombre pasaba al tiempo divirtiéndose con las mujeres, más con la llegada de la reina Kuchell al área había sufrido severas e importantes remodelaciones que habían convertido el sitio en un increíble lugar para permanecer por horas.

Era amplio, el piso lleno de alfombra color roja con tapizado de flores, columnas salomónicas cada metro y una impresionante pared entera repleta de mosaicos de colores, la cual tenía la gracia de permanecer del lado en el que el sol posaba sus rayos la mayor parte del tiempo, atravesando los cristales y permeando todo el piso de un baño de colores impresionante. Así como sus techos llenos de mosaicos triangulares, era un paisaje digno, donde la reina había colocado a sus guardias, sus cojines y se sentaba ahí el mayor tiempo posible. Eren había oído algo de eso mientras permanecía triste en su cuarto, seguía siendo humillante que aunque él tuviera para sí mismo todo el palacio esta mujer mostrara tanto arrepentimiento como una espina que se ha clavado en la mano de un leñador. Es decir nada, seguía con su vida de forma normal, Eren no podía permitir esto. Los castigos tenían que enseñar lecciones y por supuesto, no había lección sin dolor. Por eso mientras caminaba con Petra a sus espaldas y las personas lo miraban y se inclinaban, estaba decidido a pararse enfrente de la mujer y utilizar todos sus recursos.

Absolutamente todos.

No podía ser tratado más como un amante, ni como un prostituto, brujo, cuentacuentos, pobre. No podía. No podían. No más, nunca más, y no porque su alma se lo exigiera, sino porque era la pura verdad. Eren sonrió para sus adentros y apretó con firmeza los puños mientras entraba al área de concubinas, repentinamente vacía…

Atravesó uno de los jardines principales y se dirigió al edificio que resaltaba imponente frente a él, con arcos preciosos que colindaban con fuentes y jardines floridos. Se deslizó por entre las columnas admirando las paredes pintadas de color rojo y azul, la inseguridad recorría sus poros una vez más cuando sus ojos se posaron frente a la puerta principal del salón de cristales, un imponente marco de madera de abeto tallada y resinada en brillantes colores naranja y mostaza. Con una pizca de paciencia suspiró, se recordó a sí mismo reflejado en los cristales de la habitación, reluciente y hermoso como jamás se había admirado a sí mismo, inspirando seguridad de su propia visión encantada.

— ¿Eren…? — preguntó Petra extrañada al verlo detenido —. ¿Te sientes bien? No tienes que hacer esto, podemos irnos ahora…

—No, no — la silenció Eren —. Estoy listo para esto y para más. Solo dime si me veo bien…

—Te ves despampanante— lo alentó la aya sonriendo —. Verás que Alah satisface tus deseos.

Eren se tragó e impregnó de esas palabras una vez más, bajó el rostro mentalizándose para tomar el siguiente paso y cuando lo consiguió, alzó de nuevo su mentón, con los ojos profundos, decididos y engatusadores, levantó las manos enjoyadas y empujó ambas puertas con fuerza, entrando con vigor, fuerza y necesidad de atención. El estruendo por supuesto aturdió a las almas que se encontraban en el interior, hasta las plantas, de poder hubiesen reaccionado a las imprescindibles e increíbles entradas del mozuelo a los salones en los que se colaba. Y ahí estaban todas, las sirvientas, las dos concubinas restantes de las principales y la reina. Todas acomodadas dentro del salón, pasándola en grande. Eren sintió el ardor en su cuerpo.

Los dos soldados de la reina rápidamente se pusieron en guardia, mientras que las concubinas se alejaron a zancadas intentando encontrar protección detrás del trono de cojines que la reina poseía mientras su ropa negra bañada en los colores de los cristales parecía desteñirse de la impresión. Eren sonrió con todos los dientes y se puso la mano derecha sobre la boca. Kuchell se levantó del trono de inmediato, sus rodillas flaquearon al verlo acercarse y se quedó en el cojín de nuevo.

—Bajen sus armas — ordenó Eren levantando su mano izquierda con simpleza en una muda orden mientras caminaba hacia la reina. Los soldados lo miraron sin obedecer, Eren tuvo que recurrir a fruncir el ceño opacando su graciosa belleza —. ¿Debo reiterar?

—Bajen las armas — ordenó la reina, los guardias la miraron y asintieron —. No creo que vaya a atreverse a nada, los chicos como él no se van a los golpes ¿verdad? Ellos son de los que buscan atacar de otra manera…

La reina levantó las cejas retándole, pero por supuesto no se esperaba que el ataque que Eren tuviera preparado para la dichosa ocasión resultara tan letal, y en vez de producir una mueca de disgusto en la cara del mozuelo castaño solo recibió una sonrisa de regocijo, intentando darle la razón por completo.

El joven se acercó reluciendo con una belleza resplandeciente que causó que la acomplejada mujer cada vez se sintiera más pisoteada, pues jamás había visto a nadie usar ropas con tanto lujo en esta vida, no en este palacio, no como este chiquillo las utilizaba.

Eren sonríe y sube uno de los escalones que llevan al trono, sus ropas plata se tornan de colores mientras los rayos de sol penetran dentro de las telas, la sonrisa del mozuelo se mantiene mientras mira a la mujer, como si sintiera lástima de ella. Kuchell lo nota inmediatamente, abre la boca para hablar, para gritarle tal vez, presa de la furia. Pero al final se controla. No se rebajara. Eso jamás. Ese es su pensamiento.

— ¿Qué hemos hecho para que nos deslumbres con tu presencia? ¿Qué vienes hacer aquí?— y antes de que la reina pueda soltar el insulto que sin duda colgaba de la punta de su venenosa lengua de serpiente, Eren sube los escalones restantes, sujetándose parte de las ropas plateadas. La sonrisa altiva no ha menguado de su encantador rostro, pero en cambio se ensancha cuando queda frente a frente con la reina.

Con una facilidad proveniente de la flexibilidad del mozuelo, Eren mira a los ojos a la mujer con una sonrisa sádica y pupilas destilando agresividad, mezclado con orgullo y dignidad, tan pronto como la tiene enfrente levanta suavemente la rodilla, poco a poco, tortuosamente, subiéndola lo más posible mientras sujeta su ropa plateada, hasta que su pierna queda bastante cerca del rostro de la mujer, su pantorrilla cae ligeramente cansada y la espinilla de la pierna se extiende desde el tobillo hasta el pie, que descansa suavemente, envuelto en cascabeles y pintura a solo milímetros de la reina. Tan cerca que siente su respiración golpearle la piel.

La reina observa el gesto asombrada, intentando averiguar que significa la dichosa osadía de hacer ese movimiento frente a ella, suponiendo lo que el ojiverde desea al ponerle el pie frente al rostro, pierde el aliento deliberadamente mientras sus manos comienzan a temblar de rabia e incertidumbre. Eren no pierde la sonrisa mientras espera que la reina haga lo que tiene que hacer.

— ¿Qué espera? — pregunta Eren indignado sin perder el modo ni la presencia.

La reina se escandaliza, suelta un suspiro largo, cansado y extrañado. Si acaso este tonto mocoso inútil piensa que ella, la reina de estas tierras, la madre del sultán, junto con absolutamente todos sus títulos, riquezas y belleza que aún posee sería capaz de…pone la mano en el pecho alejándose lo más posible del pie del joven. Las concubinas sueltan chillidos espantadas mientras que los guardias no saben cómo reaccionar al respecto. Petra tiene la mano sobre la boca, intenta mostrarse firme y apoyar al joven, pero aun así le parece increíble que Eren tenga la voluntad de hacer algo tan aventurado, tan altivo.

Quiere que la reina le bese el empeine.

—Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás me atrevería a besarte el pie maldita rata sucia ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ofenderme de esa manera?! Yo soy la reina, yo estoy por encima de ti — la mujer se levanta del trono encolerizada y con las manos abiertas toma de los hombros al mozuelo, que se zafa de inmediato mientras retrocede.

—Que risa me da usted señora — se carcajea Eren sujetándose el estómago con fuerza mientras golpea suavemente su frente —. Pero perdone, fue mi equivocación, lamento no habérselo informado antes…

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando muchacho desequilibrado? —Kuchell tiene dagas en los ojos, intimida al joven caminando hasta él, pero este gesto solo provoca que el joven se plante con fuerza en su lugar.

Como un árbol que jamás podría ser derrumbado por simples palabras.

—Supongo que usted sabe, sobre la honorable tradición — Eren mueve con belleza sus manos pequeñas y delicadas hasta su cintura, donde desliza suavemente la daga enfundada que el sultán le ha dado como lazo de compromiso —. Me voy a casar con el sultán. De ahora en más no le permitiré a nadie que olvide mi amor por él…

Kuchell hace el movimiento de manera rápida y violenta, su principal intención es arrancar la daga de las manos preciosas que ahora la sujetan como si su vida dependiese de eso, más no alcanza a rozarla porque el joven ojiverde ya la ha alejado de su alcance al dar un brinco cuando presiente las intenciones malditas de la mujer, pero el golpe con la palma abierta que la reina le propina en el rostro a Eren no hay forma de evitarlo, toda la mano queda pegada a su mejilla y resuena con brutalidad entre el silencio espectral de las paredes bañadas de oro. Petra se mueve con agilidad intentando proteger a Eren del cruel golpe que la monarca le ha propinado pero él la frena con el movimiento de la mano, la toma de la muñeca.

Alza el rostro enrojecido por el fuerte impacto y sus ojos llorosos por la fuerza de aquella mano.

—Usted y los demás decían, que yo era un brujo, un loco, pero solo soy un preso del amor hacía la máxima autoridad de estas tierras y las más lejanas y…— Eren habla con la lengua tranquila y las manos aferradas a la daga, con una ternura brutal en los labios pero la mirada fija y precisa—…amar al sultán es mi máximo propósito, así que observe bien hasta donde me lleva este amor… observe bien como yo ya soy mucho más que usted.

De pronto el impacto bloquea la mente de la mujer, sus manos dejan de temblar y su presencia se convierte en un soplo que fácilmente puede ser derrumbado por unos pulmones fuertes y dignos como los de Eren. Parece que caerá en su propio lugar o que por lo menos va a echarse a llorar suplicándole que se aleje, que se vaya y la deje en paz. Eren no aparta sus pupilas tranquilas de las grises de la reina, sus ojos acuosos se unen. Como un rayo en una tormenta.

Petra se toma un segundo para soltarse del agarre de Eren, observa a las concubinas. Hitch y Mina se encuentran tomadas de las manos, sus corazones deben estar dando los últimos latidos, el lugar se ha quedado en silencio sepulcral, las sirvientas no se atreven a mirar ni a señalar y por supuesto no hacen comentario alguno, solo bajan las miradas a los pies, intimidadas por el choque de esas dos fuerzas magnéticas casi igualadas en poder. Los guardias se mantienen expectantes y reacios a intervenir, más no apartan la mirada de la reina que parece a punto de colapsar. Es verdad, Eren la ha superado, ahora está muy por encima de ella, puede bien besarle los pies o ser forzada a hacerlo solo como símbolo del respeto, aunque ella se haya negado a hacerlo ahora lo sabe…

Él ya la ha superado. Se va a casar con el sultán.

—Tus habilidades superan mis expectativas — suelta Kuchell en un murmullo adormilado —. Eres mucho mejor cuentacuentos de lo que yo podría haber imaginado, más grácil en la danza que cualquiera de las chicas que se encuentran aquí encerradas, lo intenté hasta el cansancio, alejarlo a él de ti, pero mientras más lo hacía tú más te acercabas… pero el lugar de un pobre como tú es abajo del trono, en el suelo, lejos de las riquezas. El lugar de una amante es en un cuchitril, ¡No vengas aquí buscando aprobación a tu futuro matrimonio!

—Me alegra que piense que vengo a pedir su aceptación — murmura Eren sin perder la calma —. Eso solo significa que ya ha aceptado lo inevitable, me voy a casar con el sultán y no necesito su aprobación, porque ya tengo la de Levi y si tengo la suya no necesito la de nadie más. ¡Que es lo que debo esconder! ¡La verdad es lo que es!

— ¡Como puedes venir hasta esta puerta para ser insultado! — a ese punto la reina había perdido la razón absoluta, el ajetreo le había hecho caer la corona de cristales, sus brazos se levantaron con violencia buscando el contacto físico con el joven que sonreía con suficiencia, y fue necesaria la intervención de los guardias para sujetarle de los brazos e intentar controlarla —. ¡El sultán te toma la mano y te conviertes en una serpiente! Suéltenme ahora mismo, te enseñaré una lección que jamás en la vida vas a olvidar, tu hijo del pecado y la traición, insignificante basura. Escucha bien mis palabras que serán las últimas que escucharás cuando haya terminado contigo, lo que te he hecho hasta ahora no es nada comparado con lo que te haré… ¡No es nada!

—Me siento halagado de esas amenazas — asiente Eren relajándose con pasos firmes sin perder de vista a la mujer —. Ya que eso solo reitera mi estatus por encima de ti.

Petra quiere y necesita sacar al jovencito de las garras enjauladas de la mujer, que en cualquier instante puede soltarse, arañar el rostro adornado del mozuelo y lastimarlo de feas formas. No es buena idea permanecer durante más tiempo cerca de ellos, lejos de los dominios del sultán, aquí adentrado en el territorio de la dichosa enfurecida mujer el ambiente puede tornarse peligroso en un instante, sin embargo Eren se aferra a sus pasos, no se aleja lo suficiente y camina con toda tranquilidad en retroceso, su rostro refleja satisfacción profunda.

— ¡Eres un insolente! ¡No te he dado el derecho de tutearme! — grita la reina sin detenerse ni un segundo —. ¡Ahora sientes que brillas con esas venenosas ropas, pero si te las quitamos y te cortamos el cabello, te arrancamos las alhajas! ¿Qué tenemos entonces? ¡Podrás parecer una hermosa dama! Pero no dejas de ser un hombre, no dejas de ser un pobre del barrio bajo.

Eren se aleja, tomado del brazo por Petra, el tiempo parece detenerse en sus pupilas, solo observa como los colores que bañan el hermoso salón descienden mientras las puertas se cierran en su cara, como la reina parece estar bañada en una furia descomunal de la que le sería imposible librarse soltando simples injurias contra su persona, incluso las sirvientas, guardias y concubinas han tenido que acudir a su auxilio implorando que la mujer se calme. Mientras la puerta se cierra con un ruido sordo y seco Eren puede volver a detenerse frente a las flores de madera tallada y los dragones que adornan cada centímetro de las puertas.

Su corazón que hasta este momento no había dejado de palpitar de forma cruel y dura ahora se mantiene firme y tranquilo, como una balsa que ha llegado al puerto de la calma y la prosperidad, su cuerpo ha dejado de poseer esos temblores constantes, su alma es portadora de una paz insospechada, siente como si de pronto todo en él pudiese relajarse, su cuerpo se ha vuelto de gelatina moldeable, de arena, cualquier cosa con la que se pueda jugar. Se ha deshecho de un dolor y una venganza que tenía arraigada en el pecho como una espina que carcomía su alma. Sin embargo hoy se ha olvidado de esto, ya no siente la necesidad de atacar como Karabulut cuando se siente hambriento. Ahora ya no tiene necesidad de eso, el sultán lo ha premiado con un honor impresionante, lo convertirá… en su esposo.

—Eren — lo llama Petra tomándole de las mejillas con cuidado —. ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás llorando…

—Estoy bien — se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos —. Ya me resigne a no ser bienvenido en el asqueroso corazón de estas personas, pero me siento muy feliz, el sultán me ha entregado el bien más preciado de un hombre poderoso... su corazón, y yo lo amaré aunque eso signifique caminar sobre brasas ardientes. Soy muy feliz de convertirme en su esposo.

Petra sonríe con tranquilidad, así que esta es la imagen de un joven que llegó aquí siendo listo pero inmaduro, ante ella ahora no se encuentra la misma persona, aquel que fue pisoteado por algunos se ha levantado de las cenizas como en la mitología y aunque sigue siendo un pequeño mozuelo que apenas salió del nido, y ya no puede regresar a él, se le nota en el semblante que hay algo que ha cambiado, puede que ahora su corazón por fin pueda estar en paz, pero las enseñanzas de la vida ya han quedado pagadas en su alma y corazón, esperando que dichas lecciones se guarden y lo guíen para un mejor camino.

—Bendiciones mi pequeño cuentacuentos, no tendrás que ver a estas personas más, te has levantado por encima de ellas. Y tampoco tendrás que caminar más por las brasas del fuego. — Petra se gira para mostrarle el palanquín que ha llegado a por él.

El sillón extendido como diván descansa cargado de un conjunto de cuatro hombres que se mantiene ajenos e imperturbables a los problemas que dieron lugar adentro del colorido recinto, solo esperan a que el joven de cabellos castaños les de la indicaciones y ellos avanzaran cargándolo a él, de ninguna manera podrían ofenderlo. Eren sonríe, sería la segunda vez que un palanquín se encarga de él, la primera fue buscando que quedara humillado ante los ojos del sultán en el salón de los espejos, ahora es para que sus pies no toquen el piso sucio del área de las concubinas y de paso llevarlo hasta su habitación.

Eren sonríe bajando la mirada con la repentina humildad burbujeándole en los dedos.

—Bueno pues vamos, sube conmigo.

— ¡Eso sí que no jovencito!

— ¿Qué? ¡Oh por favor Petra! Sube conmigo, arriba estaré muy solo y además no se puede ver nada con esas cortinas blancas, anda…

—Aún te falta mucho que aprender — se ríe Petra mientras los dos suben en el diván y se acomodan suavemente. Las cortinas blancas los aíslan temporalmente mientras el palanquín los saca del claustro.

Adentro el escándalo y estrepito no ha cesado lo suficiente, la reina no ha dejado de llorar postrada en el piso, aunque rodeada de atenciones, con suficiente agua para crear un rio que navegaría desde las lejanas costas árabes hasta la China, cosa que ella sin dudarlo un segundo había rechazado mientras seguía derramando lágrimas frustradas. Sin dejar de soltar injurias desesperadas.

—Tranquila majestad — suplicaba Mina intentando levantar del piso el cuerpo de la mujer —. Por favor intente serenarse.

—Vamos levántese—suplicaba Hitch tomándole de la mano.

— ¡Suéltenme mocosas asquerosas!— gritó ella de mala gana, tanto las sirvientas como las concubinas se alejaron asustadas rápidamente, contrayendo sus manos con temor de que una mirada iracunda las llenara de mal de ojo y produjera que su piel se cubriera de ampollas—. ¡Son unas odiosas! Lárguense todas de aquí inmediatamente, no quiero ver a nadie. ¡Lárguense todos! Deseo estar sola.

—Si majestad — contestaron de inmediato tanto las sirvientas como las concubinas, y los guardias se inclinaron despidiéndose con cortesía.

Kuchell se quedó en el piso por unos instantes mientras todos en el salón comenzaban a dirigirse a la salida, con las cabezas gachas y sin decir ni una sola palabra, pues bueno que una ocasión en la que una reina como ella perdía la razón de forma tan desesperante no debiera de ser digna de cuchicheos pero que sin embargo lo era mucho más, ahora todas estas personas salían del cuarto para ponerse a hablar y murmurar sin detenerse. Cuando su pecho se hubo calmado de llanto miró a la puerta donde ya todos estaban por salir.

—Reiner — lo llamó cuando estaba por cruzar el umbral—. Tú no, tú quédate.

—Si majestad — dijo el joven de pelo rubio cerrando la puerta.

—Ven, acércate, que estoy desesperada…

El joven rubio de ojos dorados y facciones rudas se acerca hasta la mujer que sigue tirada en el piso con el vestido negro extendido como una flor muerta por toda la alfombra, incluso los colores han dejado de dar belleza al salón, solo se siente la ira desprenderse de su esencia, de su corazón y la desesperación manando de sus ojos y el sudor que perlaba su frente. Cuando la tiene enfrente se inclina ante ella de rodillas y toma sus huesudas manos, parece que los años le han aumentado quince veces y a pesar de ser una mujer hermosa se ve demacrada.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted mi amada reina? — pide Reiner tomándole de ambas manos.

—Reiner, por mi harías todo ¿verdad? —la mujer de azabaches cabellos recarga su mejilla mojada en el pecho del soldado —. ¿Verdad? Dime que harías todo por mí, no puedo más con esto Reiner, ya no puedo más, mi vida ha empeorado tanto desde que ese desgraciado niño se paró en la puerta, ya no sé qué puedo hacer, ahora estoy enclaustrada como un perro, me es difícil moverme, por eso te necesito mi Reiner… te necesito más que nunca.

—Sabe que yo haría lo que fuera por usted majestad, solo dígalo y lo haré—el joven aprieta los hombros de la mujer, la obliga a mirarlo fijamente, hay fiereza y determinación en su mirada pero no tanta como la de la mujer —. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

— ¡Lo quiero muerto Reiner! Eso quiero — grita ella perdiendo los estribos y golpeando el pecho del joven muchas veces —. ¡Lo quiero muerto, lo quiero muerto, quiero que lo mates! No quiero que viva, no quiero que exista, quiero su maldito cadáver en la tierra pudriéndose con los gusanos. No quiero que se mantenga con vida, anda dime que lo harás, dime que cumplirás mi deseo Reiner.

— ¿Cómo quiere que lo haga?

Los ojos de la mujer se iluminan entusiasmada ante las posibilidades. Parece que tan pronto como el enamoradizo soldado ha escuchado lo que ella le ha pedido se han formado redes de planes en su cabeza, a pesar de encontrarse encerrada no significa que no pueda formar parte de esto, porque sí puede hacer algo, aún tiene muchas piezas que mover. Más le vale que Eren tome en cuenta sus amenazas, porque ella no está muerta para él, ni permitirá que la traten como un muerto…

—Esta es nuestra última oportunidad de hacer algo para deshacernos de él, probablemente después de esto ya solo queden opciones radicales. Necesito que mandes algunas cartas, tendremos que recurrir a ayuda extranjera…

—No pensara en iniciar una guerra ¿verdad? —pregunta Reiner repentinamente asustado de las intenciones de la monarca —. Eso sería en exceso contraproducente.

—Una guerra de ejércitos por supuesto que no, solo hace falta que venga aquí alguien, alguien que nos ayude a sacar a este mocoso de juego para siempre. Debe ser lo más pronto posible antes de que la noticia del compromiso se extienda demasiado… ¡Llama a los pueblos aledaños, escribiré una carta! No podemos seguir así.

— ¿Qué es lo que hará? — pregunta Reiner ayudando a que la mujer se levante del piso, completamente renovada.

—Traer una mujer, por supuesto.

—Pero, majestad… las concubinas, las chicas que están…

—Ellas no importan ahora, siguen encerradas en el edificio y ahí deben mantenerse hasta que hayan cumplido su cometido. Evidentemente el sultán no hará caso de ellas por ahora, así que lo mejor es dejarlas en paz hasta que esto pase, si el plan resulta y Levi puede inclinarse ante una belleza extranjera nos libramos del mocoso.

—Pero, ¿Y si no? — pregunta Reiner sin querer soltar la mano de la reina, la mujer se detiene en el instante al observar que el chico rubio no la soltaba.

Se acerca a él a pasos lentos y le toma de la mejilla, pellizcándola con sutileza.

—Si no funciona, lo matas.

 **.**

 **Tengo un amado alto, blanco, castaño.**

 **¿Has visto de noche la luna? Pues él brilla más.**

 **[Versión: Federico Corriente.]**

 **.**

El día después de eso fue tranquilo, la noche lo fue aún más, con el manto oscuro negro que solo alcanzaba a iluminarse con la intensidad de las lámparas de color rojo que adornaban los jardines y las velitas pequeñas de cada candelabro y pasillo. El sonido de los sirvientes caminando en silencio, de las personas orando sobre los tapetes, todo se notaba en calma, incluso para Eren que después de cenar en el balcón de su habitación se quedó profundamente dormido junto con su pantera en la cama. Petra había prometido que mañana por la mañana saldrían desde temprano para rezar a Alah por la buena fortuna y la dicha que últimamente los amparaba, después comenzarían a tener algunas clases de manera formal. Pues bien, aunque Eren no parecía interesado del todo en aprender cosas que fueran demasiado estrictas, Petra tampoco quería forzarlo a quedarse en el salón de clases si a él no le interesaba.

El día tomó un giro inesperado poco después de la hora de la comida, el sultán había aparecido sin aviso previo al atardecer, Eren se levantó como resorte cuando lo vio, pues ya tenía al menos un día que no cruzaban miradas, no desde que Levi le había entregado la daga. Se saludaron alegremente de manera formal, como si fuera la primera vez que se veían, mirándose con nuevos ojos, observando a su alrededor las cosas como si se tiñeran de un color distinto. Ahora ya no tenían la misma relación que antes.

— ¿Ya comió? —alcanzó a preguntar el mozuelo dejando la bandeja con pan en la mesa.

—Ya, no es necesario que me des de tu comida ¿terminaste ya?— el mozuelo asintió con precaución—. En ese caso, vamos a dar un paseo.

Eren entregó a Petra todo lo que le resultara innecesario y se retiró al lado del sultán, para pasar una tranquila tarde caminando juntos por los jardines delanteros del palacio, donde el pobre joven parecía poco acostumbrado a pasar, ahora que gran parte del sur del lugar estaba ocupado por las concubinas y la reina, Eren tenía que conformarse con los jardines internos y salones aledaños, Levi en su afán por complacerlo decidió mostrarle más lugares recónditos del palacio donde el joven castaño podía pasar el tiempo haciendo lo que más quisiera. Pero el día les resultó demasiado corto, cuando el manto nocturno de nuevo bañó sus rostros y las linternas se encendieron en todos lados decidieron trasladarse hasta el cuarto del joven.

Con las lámparas de panal encendidas, a media luz, la habitación se encontraba en semi penumbras, las puertas y ventanas cerradas daban un ambiente cálido al recinto en el que ambos se habían tendido sobre la cama, la luz era escasa pero iluminaba sus cuerpos sobre las sábanas, las manos casi entrelazadas, rozando sus meñiques suavemente con las sienes cobre las almohadas. El sultán circundaba con el índice la mejilla y el mentón del joven, recostado justo a su lado, delineando su rostro, su oreja, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, envueltos en el halo de la intimidad y la respiración acompasada.

—Escuche lo que hiciste — murmuró el sultán en tono tranquilo mientras acariciaba la barbilla del castaño —. Nadie me dijo, pero los rumores corren rápido por este palacio.

—Perdóneme, si le ha molestado mi actuar — comentó el joven —. Ya sabía yo que no tardaría en saberlo.

—No me ha molestado ni una pizca, te has vuelto duro — sonrió dándole un par de golpecitos con el dedo a la frente del chico —. Está bien que impongas tu voz, la noticia en este lugar ya se sabe aunque ninguno de los dos lo haya anunciado, tú debes saber, normalmente se hace una ceremonia, se invita a los jeques, das comida y abundante vino, te entregan regalos… un montón de estupideces.

—Pero, ¿lo hará verdad? —preguntó Eren tocando el cuello del sultán con cuidado, los ojos preocupados, angustiados tal vez un poco sin saber cuáles eran las reglas específicas que debían seguirse cuando estos compromisos se daban.

El sultán le devolvió la mirada, por algún motivo era imposible que dejara de tocar con las yemas de sus dedos el suave y delicado rostro de su, ahora, prometido. Siempre le pareció que el joven era portador de una belleza abrumadora, deliciosa, exquisita, pero ahora que lo sentía tan suyo como nunca estaba convencido que era la criatura más bella en la que sus ojos hubieran podido posarse, aún con las ropas sencillas, con el kohl levemente diluido en los ojos, no había necesidad de que usará cosas extravagantes para vestir, ya no, ahora solo le bastaba con apreciar sus labios rojos como un higo recién partido a la mitad, apetitosos y carnosos. Comestible como el mango de los árboles, de una delicia innovadora.

—Y será una fiesta estupenda, no tardaré en anunciar a todos nuestro compromiso. Primero se busca la aprobación de los jeques. — Eren se muerde el labio con repentina preocupación —. ¿Qué es lo que te turba corazón mío?

— ¿Darán la aprobación?

— ¿Es eso? — el sultán actúa de forma rápida y letal como un animal al acecho, se levanta de las cobijas solo para colocarse encima del cuerpo del joven de ojos verdes, que aún en la oscuridad resaltan indomables.

Se le antoja insoportable estar encima de él con la ropa puesta, y ver tantas partes del cuerpo del otro al descubierto. Entrelazan las manos mientras el sultán asiente para darle a Eren la señal que necesita, de nuevo recuerda que si este compromiso se lleva acabo es porque el sultán así lo quiere, básicamente no existe forma de que se le niegue la petición, lo único que ahora Eren puede negarle es que le haga el amor, aunque los dos estén acostados sobre las mullidas y suaves cobijas, rodeadas de almohadones y la boca del sultán ya se haya posado sobre sus labios, dejando un beso largo, profundo y necesitado, tal vez había pasado ya demasiado desde la última vez en la que se besaron. Pero esta vez era de nuevo como sentirse vivo, era como beber miel, y el camino de besos siguió con los ojos cerrados, primero los labios, luego la barbilla, la mejilla, el cuello…

—Sultán— dijo Eren en un murmuro cuando el pelinegro dejaba una marca sobre su clavícula derecha y levantaba su mano pata besarle el hombro y deslizar la lengua por la piel del brazo —, sultán… deténgase…

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó el otro afianzando la mano en la cintura contraria, pegándolo a su abdomen chocando las pelvis —. Yo te he dado muchas cosas…

—Sí, pero también le he prometido que se lo daré cuando termine de contarle la historia — jadea Eren en un susurro cuando el sultán está besando el pliegue de su brazo y lamiendo con suavidad las venas, la piel del cuello se eriza y suelta el aire caliente de su boca —. Así que manténgase tranquilo.

— ¿De verdad es necesario esperar? —pregunta alejándose y frunciendo el ceño —. Si ya hemos decidido casarnos, ¿Qué más necesita un soldado como yo? Si ya te tengo a ti, a las tierras, a mi reino, un buen vino, comida, no necesito más…

—En ese caso no le costara esperar — pide Eren rodeando la mejilla con su mano.

El sultán se descuida por un segundo y hace un mohín con los labios, de inmediato recupera la postura y se deja caer sobre la cama. Eren repentinamente se ha deprimido, hace lo posible por no demostrarlo, pero se siente acorralado, ahora que percibía como su futuro se construía poco a poco ha recordado… que había prometido entregarle todo cuando el cuento llegue al final, y aunque por mucho tiempo deseó que el cuento terminara de una vez ahora se siente más inseguro que antes todavía, sabe que tal vez al final los deseos de morir se adueñen de él, que el sultán quiera salir del palacio en búsqueda de su amor, y ahora ya no quiere llegar al final del cuento. Tiene miedo a la maldición.

—Sultán mío, si le digo que no quiero contar el final ¿cómo se lo tomaría usted?

Levi vuelve a sentarse sobre el colchón, mira muy detenidamente al jovencito, busca en su rostro algo que revele duda, pero el otro es lo suficientemente listo como para alejar las pupilas de sus ojos y no permitir que le lean el semblante. El sultán extiende la mano hasta llegar a tomar la del ojiverde. La estrecha entre sus dedos, hasta que los anillos se entierran en su carne.

— ¿Es que no quieres llegar al final? —pregunta Levi terriblemente confundido—. ¿Acaso tienes miedo de lo que suceda después de eso? Si es necesario te daré la seguridad para que continúes, pero no trunques tu trabajo como cuentacuentos…

—No es eso, por supuesto que creo en su palabra, no tengo miedo de entregarme a usted — jadea Eren —. Yo solo… estoy nervioso, eso es todo.

—No estés más nervioso mi amor — murmura Levi besándole la comisura de la boca —. Anda, continúa, yo te escucharé así tardes más de mil años.

—Bueno, entonces… ¿Dónde nos quedamos? — preguntó el joven sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto.

Sabía que de seguir hablando seguiría preocupándose lo suficiente como para que la noche resultara en una tragedia, así que solo se limitó a soltar al sultán, alejarse lo suficiente y comenzar a narrar nuevamente, cuando la historia se apareció de nuevo en la lengua, el sultán ya se había acomodado para seguir escuchando con atención el desarrollo del cuento.

"Cuando el rey Rivaille consiguió que el preste Erwin le cumpliera sus deseos, el rey decidió aguardar por el último deseo, le dijo al preste que cuando consiguiera recuperar a su reino y a su amado, volvería para cumplir el último de los desafíos y así poder obtener su tercer deseo… el preste asintió complacido y se despidió del rey como buenos amigos. Farlan y él se marcharon con la promesa de que cuando más lo necesitara, el ejército aparecería ante él para ayudarle a recuperar sus tierras.

También guardó en su bolsillo un delicioso fruto de mango, el cual cuidó con mucho esmero, pues el preste le dijo que cuando por fin recuperara a su amado, tendría que casarse con él, y esa noche cuando por fin unieran sus almas debía darle un mordisco del delicioso fruto, pues este sería el encargado de que su semilla floreciera dentro del vientre del chico. Así lograría que este quedara preñado.

El camino de vuelta fue sencillo comparado con el tormento que sufrieron al partir, las pruebas que el preste les había puesto ya no eran nada ahora que solo buscaban volver a las lejanísimas tierras que Rivaille hacía ya un buen tiempo había dejado atrás, cruzaron por muchos pueblos, navegaron muchos ríos y se alejaron todo lo posible de aquella selva que guardaba los secretos del misterioso preste.

Cuando por fin encontraron el reino del rey, las cosas habían cambiado muchísimo, la tierra ya no era la misma, todo se encontraba desecho y en penumbras, carbonizado hasta los cimientos, no había ningún indicio de que ahí se hubiera encontrado un hermoso reino. Fue entonces cuando el rey Errante no pudo contenerse más y terminó derramando lágrimas, llorando por sus tierras, por haber asesinado a tantas mujeres, por haberlo perdido todo, tal vez ahora no era el más indicado para volver a poseer lo que se le arrebató, pero algo era seguro… el poder de su amor era tan grande que lo impulsaba a salir de adelante y recuperar todo lo perdido. Así que con la frente en alto miró a Farlan, su amigo y fiel compañero, ambos habían seguido un camino largo hasta aquí, el uno no había dado paso sin el otro. Asintieron.

A las lejanías, el reino vecino era próspero, con un gobernante que no solo había destruido al rey Errante, sino que ahora también había dejado ese reino abandonado a la miseria, las personas se habían ido a vivir al otro lado. Para Rivaille esto solo significaba una cosa, ahora que lograra con su ejército derrotar al mandatario de aquellas tierras conseguiría ampliar su reino al doble, expandirlo y mejorarlo como jamás pensó que lo lograría. Se preparó, generó mapas, horarios, pasó desapercibido y cuando menos se dio cuenta un día sucedió…

Salió de su pequeña tienda de campaña y a sus espaldas lo encontró, era el ejército más grande y temible que jamás hubiese podido ver, todos adornados con hermosas banderas con su escudo, siguiendo órdenes y preparándose para una batalla feroz, tan pronto como lo vieron lo recibieron como su líder. Supo entonces el rey Errante que así funcionaba la magia del preste, ahora tenía su ejército, había que salir adelante y conseguir nuevamente las tierras que le arrebataron.

— ¡Quién es aquel que llega hasta las puertas de mi reino buscando guerra en vez de llegar de huésped! — el rey Rivaille lo miró desde abajo, con el ejército más grande que el mundo haya observado a sus espaldas, desde las puertas del reino.

Aquel era el hombre que le había quitado al amor de su vida, a su reino y había hecho que cayera en la miseria.

— ¡Serás tú el rey que me ha quitado mi reino, al amor de mi vida! —gritó el rey sacando la espada —. ¡Tú, maldito Mike Zacharius!

— ¿Así que este es el amante del que ahora se dice mi esposo? — preguntó Mike con aburrimiento jalando del brazo a un jovencito con hermoso vestido y cabello café largo —. Bueno, pues veamos si puedes recuperarlo. ¡Comenzaste una guerra, ahora debes terminarla!

El Rey Rivaille se sintió impactado al ver el demacrado rostro del jovencito del que se había enamorado, es verdad que ahora mismo tal vez su vida no fuese la mejor, tal vez aún tenía encima el maldito cinturón de castidad, pero solo verlo fue el impulso que lo hizo subir a su caballo y comenzar con la guerra para recuperar su reino."

Eren se dio cuenta que tras la agitada noche anterior, había cedido al sueño, no supo si el sultán se mantuvo a su lado durante toda la noche o si se quedó dormido antes de terminar el relato, solo que cuando sus ojos se abrieron el sol ya estaba en lo más alto del cielo, iluminando con todo su esplendor, el lugar a su lado vacío y Petra deambulando por el cuarto, como casi todas las mañanas. Lejos de preocuparse por los modales el jovencito comenzó a mirar por todos lados para asegurarse de que el sultán ya no se encontraba en el cuarto, pensó en entrar al baño a buscarle pero Petra lo reprimió.

—Buenos días joven — su voz de madre y aya reprochadora hicieron que Eren diera un respingo —. ¡Tú pasas los meses aquí pero no aprendes de modales!

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso estás de mal humor? — pregunta Eren bajando de la cama con cuidado de no pisar la larga cola de Karabulut —. Ya sé que debo aprender modales y eso, pero ahora no tengo interés en eso ¿Tú sí?

—Ni tú, afortunadamente. El sultán se fue hace poco, pero dejó órdenes. Me pidió que te vistieras y bañaras, te traje el desayuno, pero deberás encontrarte con el más tarde en el patio del lado izquierdo, hasta ahora me parece que no lo conoces…

—Solo de pasada — admite el joven avergonzado, por ese patio fue en el cual logró colarse al palacio vestido como concubina —. Pero no lo conozco, ¿dejó ropa? ¿el sultán me dejó ropa?

—Si, como antes… parece que busca que te vistas de la forma en la que a él más le gusta — Petra dice eso con una pequeña sonrisa mientras busca la ropa que el sultán ha dejado para Eren —. Es un conjunto muy bonito. Ven, vamos al baño.

Cuando Eren se vio en el espejo con la ropa que el sultán le había dejado pensó que nunca antes había imaginado que terminaría vistiéndose con ropa que además de ser tan cara resultara ser tan bonita, elegante, armoniosa, había miles de adjetivos para describir la belleza de las prendas, una falda amplia de varios vuelos, muselina de seda en degradado de tonos rosáceos con bordado de rosas doradas, un top de un rosa pálido con cadenas de perlas que decoraban su cintura, lindos adornos dorados alrededor del bordado y tirantes cortos sobre los hombros. Para complementar el perfecto atuendo utilizó una tikka roja y un velo con bordado en color dorado. No dejaba de acomodarse el cabello en el reflejo del agua cuando Petra lo vio, sonrió con ternura y lo llamó para llevarlo donde el sultán lo había citado.

—Mañana ya tendrás que ponerte al día con las clases Eren — a Petra aún le sabe la raro el llamar al chiquillo por su nombre real —. No puedes seguir por este camino, tienes que enderezarte un poco. Lo que hiciste con la reina estuvo muy bien, demuestras tener mucha fortaleza, y siempre me has parecido un joven listo, ya no eres iluso como antes…pero debes aprender que si el sultán y tú se van a casar debes seguir algunas reglas.

—Pero Petra él no me ha dicho nada sobre eso, y mientras que él no me lo diga no tengo intenciones de cambiar, ya he cambiado demasiado, mi imagen, mi forma de ser, aprendí todas las artes del entretenimiento, hay muchas cosas que debo aprender pero no son necesarias, no mientras el sultán y yo estemos…

En ese instante, bajando las escaleras Eren lo observa, el sultán está abajo, en un jardín amplio sin fuentes, rodeado de un conjunto de soldados con los que habla, algunos de estos bromean y sonríen, a sus costados hay un puñado de sirvientes que se mantienen callados y expectantes a las órdenes. Uno de los soldados llama al sultán para señalarle al joven que se ha quedado petrificado en su descenso por las escaleras. Levi gira el rostro ante el llamado y sonríe cuando lo observa, sus miradas chocan, por una parte Eren quiere lanzarse desde el barandal para estar cerca de él inmediatamente, por otra parte no puede moverse. Parece que cada que le mira roba su aliento, ¿podría algún día acostumbrarse a esa sensación? A verlo tan guapo, tan peligroso y seductor, con el pecho perfecto y bien formado, la espada en la cintura, todo de una forma maravillosa. Se encoge en su lugar cuando el sultán lo saluda desde abajo.

Retrocede para alejarse de su vista, se siente apenado, va a bajar, y esos soldados están ahí, en realidad no es algo que le haya importado nunca, pero ahora… ahora puede que sea importante, que las personas ya no lo vean igual que antes, y aunque durante el último mes tal vez haya cambiado un poco, en su interior seguía siendo el mismo, el mismo en todo. Y por esta razón tomó una decisión que en un instante no pensó que sería tan mala idea pero cuando vio la cara de Petra, supo que era una pésima decisión, si bien era arriesgado, también era necesario.

Se movió rápidamente hasta el barandal, subió ambas piernas en el mientras se sujetaba de uno de los postes. Los ojos del sultán se abrieron como platos, corrió hasta donde el joven amenazaba con saltar, los soldados se escandalizaron de inmediato. Eren intentó relajarlos a todos con una sonrisa.

— ¡Levi! — gritó en voz alta mientras saltaba a los brazos del pelinegro.

El vestido volaba mientras él caía con los brazos sujetándose la falda, Petra soltaba un grito agudo y aunque probablemente no eran más de tres metros Levi tuvo miedo, tuvo miedo de la espontaneidad de su prometido, de que por alguna razón sus brazos no alcanzaran a sostenerlo y ni con todos estos soldados cerca consiguiera detener su impacto del suelo, y lo perdiera, de nuevo. No podía permitírselo, pero en la cara del mozuelo brillaba algo, algo infantil, curioso, listo… alguien tan inteligente como él saltando del balcón cayendo en sus brazos, colgándose a su cuello.

—Me parece que si has pedido la razón — dijo Levi aferrándolo a su cuerpo —. ¿Qué te impulsó a saltar así?

— ¿No le ha gustado? — preguntó Eren sonriendo, las manos del sultán acunando sus rodillas y su cintura, bien podrían haberse quedado así para siempre

—Me encanta todo lo que hagas, por más desquiciado que resulte. Ven, debo mostrarte algo…

—Majestad ¿se encuentra bien? — preguntan los soldados extrañados.

—Estamos bien — les contesta Levi bajando a Eren al piso. El chiquillo no deja de sonreír pero procura no mirar a ninguno de los militares al rostro, solo fijando las pupilas en el monarca —. Petra, puedes retirarte por hoy, yo me haré cargo de Eren…

—Sí señor, volveré por él en la noche — comunicó la aya retirándose en reverencia lenta, primero un paso y después otro para por fin dar la espalda, mirar a Eren con reproche y preocupación, pero el mozuelo solo pudo sonreírle con calma.

La aya meneó la cabeza hasta alejarse completamente.

—Eren, necesito presentarte a estos hombres, hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo de la forma necesaria — comunicó Levi tomándole de la mano y obligándole a mirar al grupo de seis que conformaban —. Ellos son mi guardia real, las personas en las que más confió y también muy buenos amigos: Erd, Gunter, Auro.

—Es un placer — dice Eren inclinándose para tocar sus pies con la punta de los dedos, pero Levi lo detiene con una sonrisa minúscula —. Mi nombre es Eren…

Los tres soldados bien vestidos, con sonrisas en el rostro, pero firmes lo saludan con respeto y cortesía, inclinándose lo más posible en una reverencia, bajando la espalda y tocando con sus manos el piso. Después de unos segundos vuelven a levantarse para sonreírle con confianza al mozuelo de ojos verdes.

—Ellos son mis amigos — continúa Levi —. Aprueban completamente lo nuestro y se encargaran de cuidarte siempre que lo necesites, nunca jamás te encontrarás vulnerable dentro de este palacio.

—No necesito guardaespaldas — protesta Eren inmediatamente mirando a Levi con confusión —. Mi sultán no mencionó nada de esto antes.

—No serán tus guardas — lo corrigió Levi —. En realidad son los míos, más no significa que ahora que ocupas un lugar más privilegiado en este sitio no necesitas protección. La necesitarás, y no, no acepto un solo reclamo al respecto. Pero no te preocupes, habib, verás que solo estarán a tu lado muy eventualmente.

—De acuerdo — aceptó Eren rindiéndose, Levi volvió a notar el desconcierto y la infelicidad en el semblante del muchacho, así que de inmediato carraspeó para atraer su atención.

—Mas no es para esto para lo que te he llamado — Eren alza el rostro sonriendo —. Hay algo que hasta ahora no te he mostrado y creo que es bien necesario que lo haga, para tu deleite. Acompáñame.

—Sería un honor — Eren levanta la mano para tomar la derecha del sultán, que la había levantado para que comenzaran a caminar por entre el jardín.

El patio tenía amplios campos de pasto y tierra, un peculiar olor rondando por todos lados, y un sendero que guiaba hasta una de las partes más alejadas del palacio. Eren no recordaba nada de esto la primera vez que cruzó por estos parajes, ahora que lo pensaba tal vez estaba demasiado asustado como para poder prestara especial atención a lo que se mostraba en los alrededores, y pensar que no había ni llegado a la puerta cuando lo habían atrapado, a pesar de que sus ropas eran muy buenas. Ahora esos recuerdos le hacían sonreír. Levi se percató de la felicidad que rodeaba al mozuelo y también sonrió, justo cuando llegaron a un amplio templo de color blanco, con bastante comida de animales rodeando el lugar.

—Bienvenido al establo del palacio — presumió Levi mostrándole —. ¡Connie! ¡Ymir!

— ¿Sultán que hacemos aquí? — preguntó Eren confundido.

—Ya lo verás — sentencia el pelinegro —. He organizado que conozcas algunas cositas… y presencies algo que jamás nadie tendría la oportunidad. Además, se nota a leguas que te gustan, ¿verdad?

— ¿De qué habla? — pregunta Eren cada vez más intimidado.

Ante sus ojos se posa un joven vestido como sirviente, con una cara tranquila pero feliz, jalando de las riendas lo que para Eren hasta ahora era solo un mito, lo había visto de lejos pero jamás, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, se cubría la boca para evitar gritar y asustarlo, pero es que tenerlo enfrente era increíble. Y atrás de este joven una sirvienta con cara de pocos amigos jalaba con cuerdas bastante largas un total de dos camellos que caminaban con mucha tranquilidad mientras comían la paja, sus jorobas se contoneaban de un lado a otro.

— ¡Es un elefante! — gritó Eren entusiasmado —. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es hermoso!

—Espera Eren — pide Levi intentando que el chiquillo no se lance como si nada al animal —. Permíteme presentarte a este pequeño fil.

Eren no salía del asombro, verdaderamente la criatura era hermosa, magnifica y gigante, había visto alguno pues en estas tierras era normal que fueran utilizados como transporte o como artefacto de pelea, sin embargo nunca estuvo tan cerca de uno, menos uno tan enorme, con esos grandes colmillos blancos y ojos amables, un olor tierno a animal que se la ha pasado revolcando por ahí, tiene la impresión en cada poro de la lengua, quiere gritar o brincar encima del lomo de extraña textura que se extiende frente a él.

—Dios, es que Dios, ¡Es hermoso! ¿Puedo montarlo? — Eren emocionado se trasladó a zancadas hasta el animal, Levi lo detuvo de nuevo con una mano en la cintura.

—Por supuesto que puedes — consintió sonriendo —. Pero primero debemos dejar que se reconozcan un poco, no puedes oler a pantera, no quiero que vaya a hacerte daño. Aunque es muy noble, no arriesgaré a mi prometido.

—Descuide— dice Eren con lindura mientras Levi lo empuja hasta el rostro del animal —. Me bañé… ¡Hola pequeña criatura salvaje! Dios, su trompa es tan suave.

Describir el toque de la piel del elefante era difícil, todo parecía increíblemente extraño y brutal, una sensación indescriptible, tenerlo enfrente con sus hermosos ojos negros rodeados de espesas pestañas, una piel suave pero áspera y extraña al contacto, su trompa meciéndose de un lado a otro, Eren mantenía una sonrisa que irradiaba emoción y vitalidad, el elefante incluso comenzaba a jugar con su trompa alrededor del cuerpo del mozuelo, tocándole con la punta, Eren soltaba risitas, hasta que las cosas se salieron de control Levi tuvo que acercarse al elefante con una mirada amenazadora cuando este rodeó la cintura de Eren con la trompa y comenzó a levantarlo.

— ¡Oh vaya! — gritó Eren extrañado, nervioso. Pero no dejó que Levi lo bajara —. Estoy bien, espera que ya me soltará… ¡Wah! No tan alto pequeño, dios voy a morir.

El azabache al principio se notó nervioso al ver a su prometido ser levantado por los aires con la trompa de un animal que podía ser potencialmente peligroso, pero Eren se reía en los aires y jugaba con el animal que en cualquier momento podía soltarlo y se acababa el juego, más la vista se le antojaba divertida, ver al chiquillo riéndose y aferrándose al animal como si se tratara de tan solo un niño, que no debía haber pasado por las cosas que le sucedieron, todo eso valía la pena. Una gran sonrisa consiguió colarse entre sus dientes y una risa salió directa de su garganta cuando por fin Eren fue bajado al piso.

— ¡Oiga! Castigue a ese animal — gritó Auro al cuidador — ¡Pudo ser peligroso! Vamos saque el látigo.

Levi iba a abrir la boca para reiterar que no había necesidad alguna de castigar al elefante por algo que si bien tal vez pudo asustar a todos un poco no había avanzado a ninguna gravedad, pero el que se adelantó fue Eren sin duda, entonces el pelinegro pudo recordar el cariño que este joven parecía tener a los animales, lo mal que se sentía por haber perdido a su mascota, de una forma tan verdaderamente cruel que jamás debió suceder, y ahora cuando lo veía ponerse como tigre cada que alguien intentaba lastimar algo que a él le generaba cariño… era impresionante.

— ¡No se atreva a decir que golpeen a este pobre animal! — amenazó Eren levantando la mano, con un semblante tranquilo que hizo reír a Levi y a el resto de los guardias —. Si usted toca a este pobre elefante yo mismo le daré a usted de latigazos.

—Ahora entienden por qué lo amo — dijo Levi meneando la cabeza, alejando a Eren, el peligro potencial para Auro —. Ya escuchaste Auro, alguien va a otorgarte una tunda si no te comportas. Vamos a que subas a tus nuevos regalos.

— ¿Enserio? — chilla Eren casi aplaudiendo —. ¿Son míos?

—Tanto como la pantera — le explica Levi.

—Pero Karabulut es tuya — Eren hace una mueca de descontento y se pone los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Solo de nombre, pero sus corazones te pertenecen, estos pequeños se quedarán aquí a cuidados de profesionales pero puedes venir a verlos cuando quieras, jugar con ellos, montarlos, consentirlos, lo que tú desees ¿Te gusta? — pregunta Levi ayudando a Eren a dirigirse a uno de los costados del animal y cargarlo para que pudiera tomar las riendas del asiento.

—Me encanta.

Lo dijo enserio, esta clase de detalles eran los que podían hacer que un día común se volviera una reliquia, el poder vivir nuevos momentos, experiencias, compartir con Levi y observar a los demás. Eren no tenía que gritar, mientras lo dijera en voz baja solo para que el sultán lo escuchara era más que suficiente, con eso ambos se sentían satisfechos. Ahora que el joven de cabellos castaños y hermosa falda rosa estaba subido en el elefante Levi podía verlo desde abajo con verdadera adoración en los ojos.

—Sultán — habló un hombre desde atrás, un soldado distinto a los que estaban aquí —. Se requiere su presencia ante el consejo.

— ¿Es urgente? — pregunta Levi entristecido por tener que dejar al joven que apenas se disponía a montar al elefante.

—Al parecer si, ha habido bastantes problemas. Es relacionado con el líder de las tierras de Afganistán, las revueltas no han cesado y han pedido la intervención inmediata del sultán.

—En ese caso iré inmediatamente… — Levi no quiere ver el rostro desilusionado del joven, pero aun así lo hace —. Lo siento habib, tengo que ir. Me hubiese gustado quedarme más contigo… prometo que no me tardaré, espérame en el jardín de Majorelle del lado izquierdo. En la fuente que está rodeada de arbustos, quédate montando todo el tiempo que quieras, allá te veré.

—De acuerdo — murmuró Eren seriamente triste.

Levi hizo una mueca tierna, apretó la mano del joven que ya se encontraba demasiado arriba para ser besada, en cambio se conformó con tocar la punta de sus bellos dedos y admirar la suavidad de sus uñas rosadas, el sultán se alejó mientras el joven castaño permanecía ahí, esperaba que sinceramente le divirtiera el paseo en elefante o permanecer acariciando a los camellos. Porque a pesar de que era ahora su prometido, seguía siendo su cuentacuentos, y él aún era el sultán, no podía deslindarse de sus obligaciones. Lo que pudo ser un eterno día juntos se transformó en una salida a medias. Sin pensarlo demasiado se dio la vuelta saliendo de su vista. Dejando a los guardias el cuidado del castaño.

 **.**

 **Me dejó el traidor y luego vino a verme y saber mis nuevas:**

 **tapó mi boca, calló mi lengua,**

 **hizo como la lima con mis barruntos.**

 **[Versión: Federico Corriente.32]**

 **.**

Sin duda la experiencia había sido alucinante, pensó Eren moviendo una piedrecilla de un lado a otro con el pie mientras caminaba por el sendero que carecía de agua. Ahora mismo la fuente larga se encontraba vacía, a lo lejos alcanzaban a observarse las largas y amplias rejas que rodeaban el palacio, cubiertas con enredaderas amplias que evitaban que los curiosos husmearan. Había una puerta por cada uno de los lados de la reja, la izquierda estaba ahora frente a él, cerrada e imponente, el jardín de Majorelle era el jardín que quedaba rodeando justamente la dichosa entrada, con enormes estanques rodeados de una bardilla azul y plantas excesivas, palmeras, nenúfares, helechos, y árboles que daban preciosas flores. Los senderos adornados de piedra roja.

Todo eso bañado bajo la luz del cielo anaranjado. Eren había montado en esos animales hasta decir basta, recorrido cada centímetro de las tierras determinadas para su recreación, ahora estaba exhausto, siendo observado de lejos por los guardias a los que había alejado con un pequeño gruñido, entonces ellos comprendieron que el jovencito definitivamente no quería que estos tres se posaran en sus espaldas solo para cuidarlo. En cambio se mantenían alejados de él y alejados unos de los otros, como creando un perímetro seguro para que el joven paseara, observara los pececitos, los renacuajos en los estanques y sonriera.

—Espero que Levi no tarde en llegar — murmuró para sí mismo sin dejar de caminar —. Hubiera deseado quedarme todo el día a su lado…

Entonces Eren gira el rostro, lo levanta por inercia, está bastante rojo el cielo, pero escucha el sonido, no puede dejarlo pasar. De repente ya no es Eren el jovencito descuidado que cuenta los cuentos que su madre le enseñó, se ve a sí mismo, sabe que ahora es el prometido el sultán, que es alguien potencialmente peligroso, nada querido en este lugar y que si aquella mujer, la reina madre, decide dañarlo de inmediato puede hacerlo. Gira a mirar a todos lados, cerca no se encuentra ninguno de los soldados, quiere en el fondo retroceder, se da cuenta que hay alguien ahí, alguien que se esconde entre los frondosos arbustos, probablemente observándole. Tal vez quiere hacerle daño. No puede gritar, si grita tal vez una espada rebane su garganta, su falda rosa parece resaltar muchísimo más… no sabe que es, tal vez es el instinto el que le dice que debe pelear, que aún puede defenderse.

Escucha a la voz interior, la voz interior le dice que no, que tiene las de perder, que no tiene nada con que defenderse. Que si le hacen daño va a perder todo.

Pero no puede hacerle caso, en ese preciso instante recuerda que tiene una daga en la cintura, la daga del sultán, la sujeta en caso de ser necesaria y se aventura tres zancadas por el sendero de forma rápida, letal, sin hacer ruido, sacando a la luz sus conocimientos de ladrón, ahora vuelve a ser un mocoso ladrón que corre entre los arbustos para huir. Pero ahora está buscando. Cuando lo tiene enfrente se paraliza, sabe que debe atacarlo, el otro está buscando salir del camino de arbustos, no hay otra manera, ambos chocan inmediatamente.

— ¡Detente ladrón! — le grita Eren tomándole de la muñeca, saca el puñal de la cintura y lo empuña.

El otro resbala, cae en el piso, Eren se le va encima como un salvaje, ahora mismo no cae en cuenta de la ropa que tiene, no le importa, solo sabe que debajo suyo hay una persona, que probablemente busca dañarle, el otro se lo quita de encima como puede, antes de que se levante y salga corriendo Eren consigue tomar la manta que cubre su rostro, la jala con fuerza para detenerle, pero se desenreda y cae al piso.

La identidad del ladrón es descubierta.

Sus ojos se abren como platos, están separados, los dos en el piso, de rodillas, Eren se tambalea, sus manos tiemblan, cree que los ojos se le han llenado de lágrimas, la daga vuelve a su sitio en la cintura. Ahora abre la boca para decir algo, lo que sea, pero no puede, las palabras mueren en su garganta o más bien es que ni siquiera pueden formularse. Al otro lado, él lo mira, tiene el ceño fruncido, la mirada dura como la de un guerrero, no tiembla de la misma forma, tiene más fuerza, siempre la ha tenido. Y aunque se encuentra sorprendido puede hablar.

— ¿Eren? —murmura trémulamente —. ¿Eren eres tú?

— ¿Jean? — Eren siente que la vida se le ha escapado un poco cuando menciona su nombre, como si un pedazo de alma hubiese muerto pero otro hubiera regresado — Jean… dios mío pensé, pensé que no volvería a verte jamás.

Y ya no puede más, sonríe con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, se abrazan, sus cuerpos se funden en un abrazo lleno de afecto fraternal, las manos se pierden apretando las espaldas contrarias, como si fuera la primera vez en siglos. Todo ha cambiado. Eren no puede dejar de llorar, lo tiene enfrente a él, su amigo, su rival, aquel que lo orilló a entrar al palacio disfrazado de concubina, pero sobre todo sigue siendo el chico de la calle de a un lado. Y está llorando.

— ¡Eres un idiota! — grita Eren golpeando su pecho, Jean sonríe de lado —. Ay Dios, deseo tanto matarte, imbécil.

—Eren no puedo creerlo — dice Jean sin salir del impacto —. Te ves tan distinto, yo también pensé, no en realidad sabía, lo sentía que estabas bien. No quería ni imaginarme si tan solo te hubiese pasado algo…

Eren no deja de reír, no puede parar, Jean y él se levantan del piso todavía queriéndose abrazar, todavía entre impactados, risueños, no pueden dejar de mirarse.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — pregunta Eren limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Vine a buscarte — contesta Jean con decisión tomándole de las manos, apretándolas entre las suyas —. Necesitaba saber de ti…

Eren abre la boca para hablar pero el movimiento es rápido, un par de manos lo jalan con fuerza del agarre, sus manos se sueltan y ahora queda a una zancada de distancia de su amigo, por otra parte el grupo de soldados que antes no se aparecieron ahora han sujetado a Jean de nuevo, lo ponen contra el piso, le toman de las muñecas y obligan a que su cabeza toque el pavimento, amenazándolo con espadas inmediatamente, frente a él Erd se levanta como posesivo, intentando protegerlo.

 _¡Protegerlo de Jean!_

— ¡Que creen que están haciendo! Por Alah, alejen sus armas de él ahora mismo ¡Estoy dándoles una orden! — grita Eren escandalizado, con cólera —. Suéltenlo les digo.

—Pero, joven amo… — dice Erd confundido.

Eren no se hace esperar jala las manos de Gunter para que suelte a Jean inmediatamente, lo jala hasta que lo suelta y lo aparta a base de manotadas, también aleja a Auro con una mirada penetrante y rápidamente ayuda a que el chico de cabello cenizo se levante del piso, incluso le sacude el polvo de la ropa, mira a todos con completa violencia. Los guardias se miran confundidos entre ellos, no saben cómo reaccionar, si el mozuelo no se siente en riesgo, ellos solo bajan las armas y se apartan unos pasos.

—Estaré bien, maldición — dice Eren como intentando alejarlos.

— ¿Quiénes son? ¿Tus guardaespaldas? — dice Jean con burla.

—Algo así — dice Eren en un suspiro —. Quédense aquí, voy a sentarme con él en la fuente, pueden verme desde aquí, estaré perfectamente. No se muevan o de verdad van a molestarme.

De un momento a otro el cielo se oscurece cada vez más, a Eren el paisaje le parece subrreal, aquí está Jean, a su lado, vestido como el mismo desierto, con polvo en todos lados, la misma cara alargada pero altanera de siempre caminando a un lado de la fuente, observando cada detalle, como los sirvientes encienden las luces para que el jardín comience a adquirir otras tonalidades, entonces baja la mirada, probablemente hay muchas cosas que decir. Toma asiento en la orilla de la fuente, Jean le sigue y se sienta justo a su lado.

— ¿Por qué estás vestido así? — pregunta Jean en voz queda, con auténtica curiosidad.

Eren sonríe suavemente, baja la mirada un poco avergonzado, mueve su mano hasta la cintura y desliza suavemente el objeto que le ha sido entregado. Lo muestra con total dedicación a él joven a su lado, que apenas nota los movimientos comienza a demostrar severa confusión en la cara.

—Jean… me voy a casar — murmura con una sonrisa mostrándole la daga.

Jean abre los ojos como platos, observa detenidamente el objeto hermoso con rubies, las ropas de su amigo de la infancia y todo le hace sentido, pues claro, está vestido como el prometido, sinceramente no sabe que está pasando pero tampoco es momento de recibir todas las explicaciones pertinentes. Pues ahora tiene enfrente a alguien que sin duda goza de mucha más categoría que él, no hay nadie más que él ahora… y lo mira de nuevo, se muestra bello, celestial, un ángel frente a él, vestido de rosa. Traga saliva con dificultad, baja de la barandilla y se pone de rodillas. No sabe qué otra cosa hacer, solo desliza su mano por la falda del ojiverde hasta encontrar su tobillo, saca suavemente el zapato que cubre el pie del castaño y lo besa.

Jean, su amigo de infancia, con quien creció construyendo pasteles de lodo, ahora se encuentra de rodillas en el piso, apartando la mirada con sumisión, besando el empeine de su pie con completo respeto y devoción. Eren pierde el aliento, se le antoja todo de lo más fantasioso posible, cosas que jamás en toda una existencia imaginó que pasarían ahora estaban aquí sucediendo. Estaba frente a frente de él, y él le estaba dando… completa devoción.

—Dame una razón para no asesinarte.

La voz fuerte, la espada que se coloca en la garganta de Jean, Eren se asusta demasiado, porque Levi está aquí. Jean pasa de la sumisión a la altivez y está justo al lado del sultán, se levanta aun cuando la espada está rozándole la yugular. Eren también se levanta de la barandilla. Levi tiene el rostro bañado en genuina furia, una que Eren nunca antes había observado, la de la posesividad y los celos. Jean frunce el ceño en buena señal de reto. El de pelo cenizo se da cuenta que es el momento de pedirle perdón a Eren por haberle hecho hacer esa estúpida apuesta, pero que no lo hará de manera convencional, quiere que demuestre que Eren lo ha perdonado, que se está haciendo cargo de sus errores.

—Si Eren quiere que me mates entonces hazlo.

Levi solo mueve las pupilas un segundo antes de que Eren se interponga entre ellos, dándole la espalda a Jean y apuntando con sus ojos a Levi, pidiendo comprensión con la mirada, la espada de Levi retrocede solo para que no roce ni un poco a su prometido.

—Eren hazte a un lado — gruñe Levi.

—Tranquilo mi sultán — suplica con voz piadosa pero firme —. Él es de confianza.

— ¿Por qué entró aquí? — le pregunta a Eren sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada del nuevo inquilino, demostrando completa inseguridad, furia en los ojos, las marcas del entrecejo en profundidad.

—Estaba preocupado por mí— le explica Eren con calma, intentando dulcificar su voz y así la actitud del sultán.

—No lo quiero aquí — gruñe Levi como advertencia preso de los celos, Eren se encoleriza un poco y contesta con la misma agresividad.

—Pues yo sí.

Levi deja por fin de mirar al joven para mirar al ojiverde, lo mira extrañado, pero en los ojos de Eren solo encuentra decisión profunda, está intentando demostrarle algo, pero ahora mismo Levi no puede ver más allá de la inseguridad, del como los dientes le rechinan con fuerza y sus manos le exigen que su espada sea utilizada, de todas formas no podría dañar a Eren, nunca ha fallado en sus ataques y esta no será la primera vez. Solo un golpe y todo terminara, quiere escupir veneno de la boca, intimida al joven con la mirada pero centra su atención en el mozuelo.

— ¿Tú también vas a desafiarme? — pregunta Levi ladeando la cabeza, molesto como una serpiente, con ojos de cuchillos.

Eren siente el miedo, pero no puede ser que ahora Levi le produzca eso, porque él siempre fue para sí mismo un consuelo, la tranquilidad, pero verlo así era como no conocerlo, como si fuese la primera vez que lo viera, teniendo miedo de él, de que lo colgará en una noche o al día siguiente o de que lo violará o tundeará cuando se porta mal. Levi lo nota, se da cuenta que Eren lo ve como si fuera alguien irreconocible y retrocede, intenta calmarse. Lo intenta respirando acompasadamente. Eren también se percata que el azabache ya está buscando tranquilizarse, baja los brazos y los mueve con calma hasta alcanzar las manos del otro, las toma con suavidad y se acurruca entre sus brazos como un pichón enamorado, Levi lo recibe de inmediato, impregnándolo en su cuerpo, juntándose tiernamente. Han sido momentos antinaturales y ahora buscan calor mutuo.

—Lo siento — murmura Levi dirigiéndose únicamente a Eren—. No buscaba asustarte.

—Está bien —admite Eren juntando sus frentes y tomándole de las mejilla —. Por favor calma habib, todo está bien, ya tendré tiempo de contarte todo, solo puedo decirte que él es mi amigo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, es también la persona que me trajo hasta ti.

Levi se relaja con las suaves palabras de Eren, observando sus hermosos ojos. Suspira aire caliente y se aleja un paso. Asiente.

—De acuerdo — aprieta las manos del joven —. Esperaré ansioso tus explicaciones. Te permitiré hablar con él, así como le permitiré quedarse por ahora. Hablen.

—Gracias — Eren hace una ligera reverencia y antes de desviar su atención a Jean le deja un beso calmado en la comisura de la boca al sultán. —. Jean ven, tienes que darte un baño ¡No lo vas a creer te lo juro! Agua caliente, es que es increíble, y aquí se bañan todos los días ¿Verdad que es increíble? Vamos, haré que te preparen de cenar, la comida es deliciosa, ya lo verás. Vamos te ayudaré con el baño, intenta calmarte un poco.

—¿Agua caliente? ¿Cómo? ¡Eso es imposible!

—Claro que es posible, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, tengo mucho que decirte…

—Yo también Eren.

Y Levi los observa así, irse. Alejarse adentrarse en el palacio, ambos tienen una relación que a él le resulta completamente desconocida, no puede dejar de sentir una preocupación en el pecho, no puede evitar sentir los celos carcomer su alma, sobre todo cuando el muchacho, el amigo ladrón de Eren se gira para mirarle. Parece que en sus pupilas se refleja algo increíble, algo que puede distinguirse como una victoria. Eren no se percata, solo sigue caminando, tomándole de la muñeca, con su falda volando con cada paso. Los guardias se acercan al sultán y le llaman varias veces. El azabache intenta calmarse, desvía la mirada.

—Llamen a algunas sirvientas, las de confianza, que ayuden a Eren con el baño de su… amigo y con el banquete también. Denles un salón, seguramente tienen muchas cosas que… mucho de qué hablar — Levi dice esto sin trabarse, pero acompasado.

No quiere pensarlo demasiado, porque sabe que es algo fraternal, pero no puede… no puede evitarlo. Sentir los envenenados celos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bienvenida mi primera pareja crack en un fic. No, segunda. Kuchell x Reiner, de alguna manera necesitaba que ella tuviera un aliado listo que además estuviera dispuesto a todo. Por otra parte tenemos a Jean, que vuelve a ver a Eren con quien pasó precisamente toda su vida, no creo que sea necesario explicar que las dobles intenciones son notables pero técnicamente no son reales.

Como les dije antes, no soy una fanática de meter angst innecesario, más que angustia considero que son obstáculos que se deben superar, lo cual evidentemente pasará, así que no se preocupen. Y como siempre, gracias por leer, por dejar review, o simplemente hacerme notar que les gusta la historia. No sé cómo agradecer por su apoyo **(** ;-; **)** me hacen la mujer más feliz del mundo jeje.

¡Respondo los Guest en el sig capítulo! Perdónenme… la subo de emergencia bajo presión.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re—subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** El capítulo pasado fue un desastre, no es reclamo, pero aprendí mi lección de no subir cas en fechas importantes porque nadie te pela. Por otra parte normalmente en todos los capítulos pongo al inicio el nombre del cuento o la parte que se vaya relatando, aunque no saliera en el capítulo, ahora comenzaré a omitir ese título en los caps que no lleven cuento.

* * *

 **ARABIAN NIGHTS**

—  
 **「** **CAPÍTULO 15** **」**

 **.**

" **Desde que nací hasta ahora, pláceme el descoco,**

 **y hay algunas cosas que nunca me faltan:**

 **con todo bebedor y fornicador me junto. ''**

 _ **.**_

Eren se encontraba recargado sobre el marco de la gran puerta de madera tallada, sus brazos descansaban cruzados suavemente sobre su pecho. Ya era bastante noche, la luna plateada iluminaba todo el cielo acompañada de un millar de estrellas, traía encima la misma ropa rosada que el sultán le había dado para su salida en la tarde, sus brazos sentían el frio y la piel se le erizaba con cada corriente de aire, hubiera deseado tener un hijab para ponérselo encima y cubrir su piel desnuda del frio.

Los pasillos del palacio se encontraban desérticos, no caminaba ni un alma, las velas no parpadeaban más que con el viento que entraba por las ventanas, por eso Eren pudo escuchar perfectamente como la sirvienta caminaba con pasos rápidos y se acercaba con premura. Cuando llegó con Jean al palacio y lo conducía entre risas hasta el baño del piso primero, fue interceptado por un grupo de tres mujeres, tímidas y temblorosas, nadie que el reconociera, al principio dudó un poco de ellas, decían ser enviadas por el sultán para ayudarle con lo que necesitara él y su invitado. Inmediatamente después les ordenó preparar el baño para Jean y traer ropas especiales para el joven. Las dos jovencitas que habían preparado el baño habían salido un momento después para recibir más indicaciones y el mozuelo les pidió que consiguieran una sala apropiada para una reunión y dejaran la cena servida para ambos.

—Amo — la sirvienta que traía las ropas se inclinó venerándolo y le entregó las prendas —, aquí está lo que me pidió ¿necesita ayuda?

—No, gracias — le sonrió Eren tomando la ropa rápido y girándose para entrar al baño —, acompaña a las otras dos con lo que les pedí, eso sería todo.

— ¿Le ayudo con el baño de su acompañante? — preguntó la jovencita morena, al darse cuenta que el mozuelo ya estaba jalando del pomo del pórtico, sorprendida.

—No, yo me encargo de él. — Eren no agrego nada más y se alejó abriendo la puerta.

Adentro el cálido vapor del agua caliente no daba rastros del frio que había en el exterior, todo estaba iluminado con velas aromáticas y flores sobre el agua, Eren dejó la ropa sobre uno de los divanes más alejados y cruzó el biombo de muselina que separaba la entrada de la bañera. En el interior Jean estaba metido en el agua hasta la cintura, en sus manos una jícara de oro fundido tomaba agua y la arrojaba sobre su espalda, desde la distancia el castaño incluso podía apreciar como el sudor se deslizaba abajo, los granos de arena del traicionero desierto y la tierra sucia que se acumulaba en la piel del joven. La imagen se le antojó demasiado melancólica, a su memoria llegaron imágenes de ellos de pequeños, lanzándose de árboles hasta los lagos de la ciudad, como monos salvajes, completamente desnudos, riéndose y lanzando agua con sus manos, Armin, Jean y él.

—Agua caliente, eh — Eren alzó el tono por encima de su propia mente —. Te dije que era asombroso.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — preguntó Jean sin mirarlo, quitando el agua de su cabello con las palmas abiertas —. Yo esperaba que un par de lindas sirvientas me tallaran la espalda. Jabones de colores y sabores, parece que puedes comerlos…

—Encima buscas matarte de envenenamiento — Eren se ríe bajito y arroja una barra de jabón a la tina, Jean se gira lentamente y la atrapa en el aire antes de que caiga al agua y ponga el agua burbujeante y resbalosa —. Tállate la espalda tu solo.

— ¿Qué hay de un masaje en los hombros? Vine hasta acá salvarte Jaeger, necesito un premio, todos estos lujos no valen nada… donde están los tigres, las mujeres en ropa transparente, los abanicos de palmera.

—Se te está preparando una cena especial, tendrás una maravillosa habitación y un baño digno de un rey — Eren camina y la falda se le moja en el movimiento, los holanes más largos chocan con los azulejos empapados, toma la bata de baño de seda con bordados de pavo real —. Sal de ahí antes de que comiences a arrugarte, tenemos mucho de que hablar Jean-bo.

—Mi madre aún me llama Jean-bo — Jean pone una mueca de disgusto y sale de la tina escurriendo agua, mostrando su escultural y bien formado cuerpo sin vergüenza alguna, Eren arroja la ropa a sus brazos sin fijarse, con el rostro enrojecido —, ¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres muy pudoroso?

Jean se pone la bata y seca el agua de su cuerpo con movimientos suaves, Eren solo niega con una sonrisa en los labios, sale con rapidez a través del biombo para recuperar la ropa que había dejado sobre el sillón, se asegura de mirarse en el espejo antes de volver, el calor de su rostro ha bajado, no sabe porque tuvo la sensación de que no debía de mirar a ese joven piel a piel, tal vez porque ahora su papel en el palacio era distinto, quizá porque Jean había crecido bastante, ya no eran niños y ahora una mirada incorrecta podía causar muchas cosas. Suspiró y apretó la ropa contra su pecho.

— ¿Eren? — Preguntó Jean —. Me congelo…

—Lo siento — Se acomoda el cabello y regresa —, pedí que trajeran este atuendo, seguro te encantará, es muy cómoda y lujosa.

Jean miró el traje como si fuera vómito, pero se encogió de hombros cuando Eren le ayudo a ponerse el pantalón amplio de color blanco e incluso le calzó los zapatos bordados de oro. El castaño hacía todo sin rechistar, sin sentirse como un sirviente o un esclavo, lo hacía desde el fondo de su corazón, colocar el chaleco rojo y el saco largo de bordados dorados con dragones que llegaba hasta su rodilla, con toda la humildad e infantil forma que aún poseía terminó de vestir a su amigo de infancia y lo miró con una sonrisa. Jean ladeó la cabeza sin reconocer al joven que estaba frente a él, evidentemente se trataba del mismo chiquillo mocoso que le ayudaba a rascarse las costras de la espalda, pero ahora lucía tan distinto, cálido y hogareño de alguna manera.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras? — preguntó Eren sonriendo, sus dientes pequeños y blancos adornaron su boca de color coral

Jean suspiró y bajó la mirada, ahora Eren tenía las ropas mojadas, solo porque no había dejado que las sirvientas se encargarán de él, toda su falda escurría agua y se veía medio sucia, sus pies estaban mojados, al igual que sus zapatos. Frunció el ceño intentando descifrar algo que no entendiera, pero no pudo decidirse, había muchas cosas que aún no entendía y no podría saberlas hasta que Eren de su boca las mencionara. El castaño levanta sus delicados y ahora hermosos dedos para tocar su mentón y acariciar su barbilla, Jean no tuvo más remedio que levantar la mirada y observar al joven, tenía el rostro preocupado, los ojos verdes compungidos, el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó con dulzura, a cada palabra Jean más lo notaba. Sus manos se movieron ahora a sus mejillas, acunando su cara. Como si buscara reconfortarlo.

Jean suspiró.

—Has… pasado por muchas cosas.

Eren sintió la flecha cruzarle el pecho, sabía lo que había pasado con él, pero no se imaginaba que incluso Jean con solo hablar con él y tocarlo un poco pudiera sentir el cambio. Lo hizo sentir desdichado, quizá pudo vivir de una manera distinta a su edad, seguir siendo un joven adolescente apenas saliendo de la infancia. Tal vez seguir al lado de sus amigos, inclusos era un ladrón completamente, sin embargo nada de eso había pasado y no culpaba a Jean, ni mucho menos a Armin, ni a sus padres y por supuesto no a sí mismo, era víctima de las circunstancias, y a pesar de que ahora seguramente iba a enfrentar una época muy feliz, los daños que habían infligido en él ya estaban hechos. Jean los notaba. El castaño bajó las manos y dejó de tocarlo, como si con eso dejara de transmitir sus sensaciones, también bajó las pupilas al piso.

—Acompáñame, hay algo que debo decirte.

Eren toma la muñeca de Jean y hace que los dos caminen de nuevo por el baño, se alejan de la parte mojada e ignoran lo seco parta llegar a la puerta. Cuando salen el exterior los recibe con gélidas corrientes de aire, el poco calor del día ha desaparecido por completo y ya no hay ninguna persona en los pasillos, algún guardia ocasional debe estar patrullando pero en el recorrido por los enredados pasillos ellos no se topan con nadie. Jean se siente mareado, Eren parece saber por dónde camina, solo va por ahí con gracia levantando su falda, con los ojos clavados en el pasillo iluminado por velas.

Después de unas escaleras cortas y un par de giros llegan hasta lo que parece ser un jardín abierto, las habitaciones rodean el rectángulo que se aleja del exterior con una bardilla corta, arcos y columnas. Cada puerta es distinta y el castaño camina hasta la más grande y blanca, Jean se pregunta si se trata del comedor pero en cuanto el ojiverde empuja la madera que más bien parece mármol se da cuenta que no, solo es una sala decorada con una mesa de patas cortas en el centro, alfombras por todas las paredes y pisos. Muebles de oro con velas y candelabros, un delicioso olor a incienso y al final un pequeño altar encendido.

En la mesa hay una cantidad de platillos desorbitante, paan, vino y fruta, bandejas de plata y vasos de oro, la cera de las velas se derrite y cae sobre el roble de la mesa, dejando gotitas por todas partes. Eren espera pacientemente a que Jean tome asiento, lo invita con la mano gentilmente. Se coloca en uno de los costados derechos y Eren a su izquierda, observándolo nervioso, se muerde los labios y se limpia las manos contra la tela de su ropa, como si quisiera eliminar la ansiedad. Espera que Jean haga algo pero el muchacho no se mueve, se encuentra desubicado.

Eren toma una bandeja de plata y la coloca frente a Jean, espera un par de segundos ansiosamente a que el de pelo cenizo se sirva la comida, más nunca llega ese momento. De alguna manera Eren busca llenar el hueco en su conversación y con movimientos rápidos llena la bandeja con fruta y todo, al momento de tomar la copa de vino y llenarla con la jugosa y eclipsante bebida Jean lo detiene tomando su mano, el vino se derrama un poco. Eren busca una explicación razonable en el actuar de su acompañante, sus ojos reflejan extrañeza pero su sonrisa se ve confiada y carismática, es odioso.

—Gracias — lo frena, Eren baja la jarra —, aún no eres el dueño del palacio y ya actúas como un verdadero anfitrión.

Eren suelta una risa avergonzada y se suelta del agarre, mueve las manos hasta su falda para enredarla en la suave tela, repentinamente ha comenzado a sudar y desconoce la razón.

—Vaya, así que si lo has tomado en cuenta — murmura apenado.

— ¿De qué? — Continúa Jean con la tarea del castaño y llena la copa, la lleva hasta sus labios mojando su seca garganta con el brebaje —. De que te casas… no sé cómo pasó, pero como vi al sultán allá afuera parecía completamente cierto. Además tienes la daga en tu cintura y esas ropas que valen una fortuna, no estás siendo explotado…

—No, supongo que ya no. Digo, el sultán jamás… pero…

Jean nota que a Eren no solo se le está dificultando hablar sino que encima su voz está estrangulada, como seca y atragantada, con un nudo que le impide soltar todo, sus modos son intranquilos, está sudando y nervioso, se nota por la forma en la que aprieta la tela de su propio vestido. Se fija demasiado en el patrón de aves de la copa, su amigo frunce el ceño, espera que Eren agregué algo más pero no lo hace. Saca el aire en un soplido, quisiera mostrar más frustración pero de ser el caso Eren terminaría aún más nervioso, ahora ya lo está apuñalando con sus ojos verdes, él le da otro trago al vino y se seca la comisura de la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—No estaba preparado para la noticia de tu matrimonio, así que no preparé nada de antemano, pero te traje un regalo de bodas… o puede funcionar como ese en todo caso.

Eren distingue cada uno de sus movimientos con curiosidad, Jean es distinto, más galante y cuidadoso, ya no se atrevería a darle un golpe en el brazo, ahora no lo haría. Incluso cuando se saca del pantalón una bolsa de tela mediana reconsidera el hecho de que está cenando con un ladrón experimentado y eso lo hace sonreír, no se dio cuenta cómo es que Jean escondió esa bolsa en los pantalones. La saca y la pone sobre la mesa. Eren con cuidado de no moverla demasiado y adivinar el contenido la acerca, Jean ahora está comiendo despreocupadamente la fruta mientras observa la reacción de Eren.

Mete la mano en el costal y siente una gran diversidad de objetos moviéndose de un lado a otro, Jean sonríe levantando las cejas, Eren saca lo primero a lo que se aferra, más bien porque algo ha comenzado a palpitar en su pecho pero lo ignora, sus dedos tocan la cadena con perlas lentamente y aprieta la tela con la mano cuando la saca lentamente. Tintinea al contacto, Eren la mira con fuerza, pierde todo el aire instantáneamente, su corazón late rápido e impaciente, su alma se ha roto un poco más.

—El collar… el collar de mi madre.

Jean toma la bolsa descuidadamente y vacía el interior sobre la mesa, los objetos salen rodando por la madera, artefactos olvidados una pipa de cigarro, instrumentos de médico, algunas prendas de su madre. Todo queda sobre la mesa.

—Espero que no te moleste, saqueé tu casa antes de venir, en caso de que no quisieran dejarme verte… pensaba mostrar algo de esto parta que lo vieras… ¿Eren? ¡Eren! ¿Qué sucede?

El joven ladrón solo posa sus ojos un segundo en el ojiverde para notar el pesar que carga en el cuerpo, tiene los ojos y los mofletes bañados en lágrimas saladas, se notan cayendo de sus pestañas y bañando su rostro, sus manos tiemblan así como su pecho, bocanadas de aire acompañadas de jadeos convierten su llanto en un dolor que Jean reconoce como empático, tiene un momento para tomarlo de los hombros, Eren lo está mirando mordiéndose el labio con fuerza y llorando en lo que parece ser silencio pero es completamente infructuoso.

—Mi madre… mi madre fue asesinada Jean — confiesa soltando todo el aire e hiperventilando —, degollaron a mi papá y lapidaron a mi mamá ¡La lapidaron frente a mis ojos! Y me lanzaron piedras a mí, querían matarme pero a ellos… los mataron, Jean están muertos.

Lo pega a su pecho lo más pronto que sus brazos se lo permiten, ahora su mente se ha nublado por completo y solo puede ver imágenes de los padres de Eren: la señora Jaeger, la que siempre los cuidaba y los convencía de no hacer cosas demasiado peligrosas, el doctor Jaeger que aun siendo doctor se negaba a cambiar de estatus social, ayudando a los pobres y a los desamparados a vivir, personas amables y buenas, siempre estaban dispuestos a echar una mano. El cuerpo de Eren temblaba como una hoja, sus hombros se movían de arriba abajo por el llanto, Jean miraba al infinito intentando no derrumbarse, pero ni la cárcel de sus brazos era suficiente para consolar el ruido profundo de las lágrimas del castaño, sus propios ojos comenzaron a derramar agua, sin parpadear, ni siquiera moverse un poco, solo caen sin detenerse, no sabe si es porque está abrazando a alguien que en esencia todavía se encuentra roto, por imaginar el escenario petrificante por el que tuvo que pasar o por otras mil cosas más, solo porque son los padres de Eren, esas personas, no merecían esto, Eren no merecía esto… definitivamente.

—Eren no, lo siento tanto, de verdad… es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa — pasa sus dedos suavemente por la espalda del joven, consolándolo mientras llora —, mi maldita culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa, perdóname Eren. Es mi culpa.

Lo intenta, el joven desconsolado solo niega suavemente sobre su pecho mientras aferra sus brazos y uñas a la ropa de su amigo, desahogándose de aquella piedra que nubla tanto su corazón como su mente, como si no fuese suficiente todo lo que ha llorado. Jean lo abraza como si la vida se le fuera, los dos lloran, uno en silencio el otro estruendosamente, se consumen en ese abrazo lleno de nostalgia y cruda realidad.

Detrás de la puerta, alguien ha mirado, solo por los segundos suficientes como para darse cuenta que se trataba de un momento íntimo y fuerte, que no podía ser interrumpido bajo ningún concepto, después de todo las lágrimas son ruidosas, el pesar en el corazón es pesado como un yunque. Pero aun así a Petra le da un mal sabor cuando los ve en la oscuridad, abrazados, los dos solos. No se permite interrumpir pero quisiera solo hablar con Eren, decirle que no puede hacer eso, no con otro hombre que no sea el sultán, que si alguien los ve, si el sultán los ve. Toca su corazón… está agitado, como si una tormenta se acercara desde que ese joven amigo de Eren había tocado a las puertas de ese palacio.

Vuelve a escuchar los lloriqueos del joven y se da una meta a sí misma.

Tiene que hablar con Eren seriamente, porque si el sultán ve… si el sultán…

Sale corriendo del lugar, pero solo da tres zancadas firmes cuando observa la figura envuelta en la oscuridad, tiene las piernas largas encima del barandal, mira hacia afuera, por el firmamento, su rostro sereno no muestra rastros de duda, se ve pacifico, pero devastado. El cabello negro le cae con melancolía en la frente. Cuando Petra levanta la mano para llamarle, Levi pone un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Está bien Petra, estoy bien — susurra cansado —, encárgate de Eren esta noche, seguro estará muy mal… y su _amigo_ denle una habitación, encárgate de eso también.

— ¿Usted realmente lo ama, verdad?

Levi sonríe suavemente, aunque le arde en todo el pecho el hecho de que el mozuelo este adentro tirado sobre los brazos de alguien más se convence a si mismo de que comprende la situación, se convence de que esto es necesario y que él debe anteponer la felicidad del joven antes que su dolor o sus celos. Asiente, por supuesto que lo ama, con conocimiento de causa ese joven está apretujando a su prometido, de ser otras circunstancias ahora estaría muerto, pero Levi no puede ser así con Eren, tiene que ser un adorado.

—Yo me encargaré de todo majestad — dice Petra inclinándose.

Levi la observa alejarse y luego hunde la cabeza entre las piernas, los brazos cubren sus ojos. No llores, no sientas ese dolor, se repite a sí mismo. Suelta un suspiro cansado, abandonado y se muerde el labio.

 **.**

 **Hombres, ¡a mí qué me importan**

 **las espadas o los combates!**

 **Yo sólo sigo a una estrella:**

 **la del placer y la música.**

 **.**

El joven fue guiado con antorcha a través de los pasillos nuevamente, la mujer que lo condujo tenía la cara tierna como la de una paloma pero severa en las cejas delgadas, lo juzgaba con las pupilas y amedrentaba contra el cada que veía sus manos. Segundos antes había pasado al salón a recoger el atormentado cuerpo de hoja de Eren, acostado sobre sus piernas con la cara llena de lágrimas y los ojos rojos como cerezas de tanto llanto derramado, cariñosamente Jean acariciaba sus cabellos mientras lo veía dormir. Tan pronto como ella entró lo levantó para llevárselo, camino arrastrando los pies y él se quedó ahí, esperando que la aya volviera para dirigirlo.

Lo llevó hasta una habitación que si bien era lujosa se encontraba un poco apartada del piso principal, quizá donde dormía Eren, pero sobre todo de donde estaban los aposentos del sultán. Un amplio cuarto semi-circular, perfumado a rosas con una gran cama, cojines, cortinas y una bañera con pétalos, platos de pollo, pescado y fruta servidos sobre las mesas y una fuente que daba un sonido relajante. Además de eso no había balcón, pero si una gran ventana que abarcaba casi una pared por completo.

—Espero que sea de su agrado.

Jean miró a la mujer con una sonrisa que a la peli naranja le pareció por demás déspota, luego recordó que el cuidado de sus palabras era innecesario, era un ladrón con el que trataba, además Eren había llegado al palacio temeroso, inquieto y astuto, este joven tenía la prepotencia en cada vena de la piel. Por instinto hablaba, más sabía que no había forma de que el joven, viniendo de un barrio bajo y pobre respondiera ''esperaba más'' a menos que quisiera molestarla.

—Seguramente el joven Eren vendrá aquí pronto mañana, así que espere por el — pidió con una nota suplicante.

—Estaré esperándolo.

Tan pronto como la sirvienta se retiró dejando ambas puertas labradas en oro cerradas, el joven pudo desplomarse exhausto sobre la cama de terciopelo, más solo permaneció ahí durante tres minutos, no podía darse el lujo de quedarse dormido. Con sigiló reviso de nuevo el pasillo por el que había llegado, asegurándose de que no hubieran dejado guardias custodiando la entrada o un rondín en el pasillo, sin embargo la seguridad era nula o bien se encontraba alejada de su área. Probablemente tenía oportunidad de salir por el mismo pasillo, pero en su condición era riesgoso, podría tomar la escalera equivocada y terminar perdiéndose entre jardines, fuentes o baños. O doblar de forma incorrecta en cualquier pasillo y acabar en la mezquita, los calabozos o el área de concubinas. Eren le había contado ya todo, absolutamente sin saltarse ni un detalle de lo que había ocurrido desde que llegó al palacio, incluso los detalles de su relación con el sultán y el cómo había llegado a convertirse en su muy apreciado prometido. Todo lo lloró con melancolía y sonrió con debilidad recordando los buenos momentos.

Corrió hasta la ventana y la abrió de par en par, la vista era de la plaza principal del palacio, hacía el norte se extendía el pueblo iluminado suavemente como luciérnagas, muy lejos estaba su barrio ya, y más entre las dunas alcanzaban a verse montones de luces los reinos aledaños que pertenecían al sultán. En la entrada del palacio dos guardias feroces miraban al horizonte. Sacó la cabeza y observó la distancia entre su ventana y el piso, quizá se trataban de unos cuatro metros, miró por encima y vio la cúpula principal de todo el palacio, o sea la habitación del sultán. Estaba como a 10 metros por encima y 45° a la derecha, el balcón se extendía gigante e inconmensurable.

A su lado derecho había una pequeña terraza que lo acercaba, podría brincar hasta ella y luego lanzar una soga para atraparse de los barrotes del balcón, en todo caso sería cuestión de buena puntería y de conseguir una soga apropiada. Entró al cuarto en busca del artefacto pero por supuesto no encontró eso ni mucho menos, ni siquiera un arma y supo entonces que del todo al menos lo tenían vigilado en ciertos aspectos. Arrancó una cortina de muselina blanca sin hacer ruido y la hizo nudos buscando perfeccionar su delgadez, luego unió otras dos del mismo modo hasta conseguir algo bastante largo y ancho.

Salió por la ventana de nuevo y puso los pies en el marco, brincó con agilidad y destreza a la terraza de a lado, la habitación o el cuarto que fuera estaba a oscuras además sus movimientos eran completamente insonoros, ahí rodeado un poco entre plantas y helechos se puso en posición para lanzar la cuerda hasta el balcón y atorarla con lo que fuera que estuviera disponible. Eren era un ladrón, Armin también, pero sobre todo él era el que más experiencia tenía en el ámbito, aun así se sorprendió cuando logro atar la cuerda de inmediato, quedó un poco corta pero con la fuerza que poseía en los brazos sería tan fácil como usar las escaleras. Solo eran 5 metros.

Y llegó.

El balcón estaba rodeado de hermosas flores y plantas, le daban un aspecto selvático, incluso parecía haber aves cantando, que ahora dormían y no se preocupaban, sin embargo las cortinas separaban el interior con el exterior y las luces detrás de la gasa color blanco estaban apagadas, solo se distinguían unos puntos de fuego que podían ser velas. Detrás de un helecho grande Jean respiraba profundamente, era probable que el sultán no se encontrara en su habitación, si ese era el caso las cosas serían más fáciles, podría entrar y esperarlo ahí si es que volvía, de igual forma tenía que encontrar la manera de ingresar y asegurarse de que no estuviera durmiendo como un bebé. Se levantó con delicadeza admirando todo, incluso dio un vistazo a los guardias de la entrada, concentrados en los enemigos del exterior, giró la vista a la habitación de nuevo y cuando fijó sus ojos en las cortinas sus pies chocaron contra algo, fue solo un golpe, sordo y duro, el empeine había rozado algo caliente y acolchado.

Estaba extendida sobre el piso como una alfombra dormilona, sin embargo cuando sintió el ligero golpecito en el vientre, abrió la boca para bostezar y mostrar sus colmillos gigantes, su lengua rosada. Sus ojos ámbar se abrieron entre parpadeos, completamente adormilada, estirando las patas como un gato persa, pero de un tamaño impresionante. Jean comenzaba a hiperventilar en silencio, se cubrió la boca y retrocedió dos pasos ¿Cómo no pudo notarla? Era hermosa majestuosa, negra y azulada, el sonido que nació de su garganta cuando por fin se levantó y lo observó no se le antojó nada agradable.

Lo estaba mirando, fijamente, mostrando los colmillos. Como si lo reconociera y lo viera como una amenaza. Y evidentemente lo era, para la pantera, Jean lo era…

—Mierda — susurró el joven oyendo el ensordecedor gruñido del animal, retrocediendo hasta que sus rodillas chocaron con el barandal.

Entonces notó algo que seguramente los animales salvajes como ese hacían, él no sabía porque nunca había visto semejante bestia, inclinando las patas como si quisiera saltar sobre su rastro y encorvando la espalda de forma arisca, mirándolo con calma, pero soltando gruñidos ensordecedores desde el fondo de su garganta, las garras retractiles se mostraron furiosas y penetrantes desde las patas.

—Karabulut, vamos te llevaré con Eren… — habló una masculina voz desde adentro de la habitación, un par de velas habían iluminado la habitación. Jean se tapo la boca escondido entre las macetas aun cuando la pantera lo tenía en la mira.

Este solo movió la oreja ante el sonido.

—Vamos — volvió a llamar con fuerza, la pantera gruño en respuesta aflojando su posición y retrocediendo adentro de la habitación, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. —, es tu última oportunidad, no lo repetiré.

Tan pronto como mencionó el sultán estas palabras la pantera ingresó corriendo al cuarto, dejándolo atrás completamente, olvidando al intruso en el balcón, las luces desaparecieron tan pronto como llegaron, los gruñidos seguían clavados en los tímpanos de Jean cuando su corazón apenas comenzaba a calmarse y se quitaba las manos de la boca. Había sido una experiencia aterradora.

Recobró la compostura a los pocos segundos, así que el sultán iba a llevar al animal donde Eren, tal vez el castaño no temía por su vida, pero Jean seguía buscando la manera de hablar con el sultán de forma privada, decidió que era una buena idea esperarlo a un lado de la puerta de su propia habitación para cuando volviera, ya que evidentemente iba a volver sin la pantera, solo debía asegurarse de que no había guardias en la puerta. Entró con mucha confianza en el cuarto que era inconmensurable pero no se detuvo a mirar ni las paredes ni los pasillos que conectaban con el mismo cuarto, sabía que dentro de su cuarto debía haber mas cuartos, pero sobre todo muchos lujos a los que él se vería tentado a husmear, suspiró mirando el oro resplandecer y los cojines de sed mullidos en cada lugar. Fue hasta que miró la puerta que logró salir del estupor, eran tan grandes como las puertas de la entrada del palacio, pero éstas eran de madera y oro puro, tal vez diamantes en las columnas de los costados. Empujó las aldabas para asomar su nariz al pasillo y todo se encontraba en oscuridad, no había lámparas o guardias algunos.

Frente al cuarto se extendían unas grandes escaleras con barandales de hierro y flores soldadas. Decidió sentarse en uno de los escalones de las escaleras un poco escondido, esperando que cuando el sultán volviera de ver a Eren por ese mismo pasillo y llegará hasta su puerta pudiera interceptarlo silenciosamente. Ahí sin armas y con las manos pesadas suspiró fuertemente, realmente estaba haciendo una locura, pero cuando no tenías nada que perder y todo por ganar lo mejor era ser claros con el sultán en el mismo instante en que lo viera.

—Ah, Jean Kirschtain — Levi Ackerman, rey y mandatario de las tierras habló a su espalda, no había tardado nada y estaba solo —, estabas espiándome.

— ¿Se dio cuenta? — Jean se levantó de las escaleras sonriendo y encarando al hombre, intimidante y pálido —. Querido sultán Levi… no tardó nada en volver.

—La habitación de Eren no está particularmente lejos de aquí, ¿buscabas algo? ¿no estás cómodo en tu habitación? — pregunta el sultán levantando una perfecta ceja negra, a Jean le remonta al peligrosos felino.

—Por favor, no finja ser amable conmigo, me pone la piel de punta… sé perfectamente que no me quiere aquí — Jean está a su altura, solo los separa una distancia de diez centímetros. El sultán tiene los brazos cruzados y Jean no puede dejar de sonreír, aún con el ceño fruncido.

—Desafortunadamente, no puedo demostrártelo tanto como me gustaría; sin embargo pareces estar bastante consciente de tu posición. — Levi retira su rostro amable por uno más amenazador, sin perder la compostura.

—Lo estoy, y precisamente por eso es que vengo hasta acá a decirle las cosas a la cara — Jean se levanta un poco más, yergue su cabeza amenazador, altivo —. No voy a permitir que Eren vuelva a sufrir de ningún tipo de abusos, yo voy a cuidar de él, me lo ha contado todo. Estoy seguro de que yo puedo tratarlo mucho mejor que usted.

—Él no necesita que tú lo cuides ya me tiene a mi… —Levi escupe esto con todo el veneno de su alma, no se mueve ni un ápice pero su mirada congela.

—Y ha hecho un maravilloso trabajo — gruñó Jean con sarcasmo. Recordando todos aquellos malos momentos por lo que su amigo había tenido que pasar.

—Sabes, tienes razón, no eres bienvenido en éste palacio… amenázame todo lo que quieras, pero sigo siendo el sultán. — no lo decía como un recordatorio amable, ni como si quisiera representar el papel de personaje superior a su semejante, aunque en realidad lo era.

—Atáqueme — sonrió Jean delineando cada silaba con la lengua entre los dientes.

— ¿Quieres más prueba para darte cuenta de lo mucho que aprecio a Eren? No puedo dañarte a ti, hacerlo supondría lastimar a Eren y no estoy dispuesto a realizar acto similar, estoy seguro de que a partir de este momento el me pedirá que te quedes, sin embargo recuerda mis palabras: la hospitalidad se detiene en la puerta, no llega al corazón.

El sultán se dio la vuelta airosa y letal, como si todo el tiempo hubiera tenido una navaja contra su cuello, a punto de rebanar las venas que había en éste. Los pies de Jean se menearon tambaleantes, miró las escaleras detrás de él, parecían una endemoniada cueva dentro del palacio que lo llevaría a muchas habitaciones, se mordió el labio consciente de que debía irse a su cuarto ahora y dormir un poco para disipar todas esas imágenes que había tenido el día, los padres de Eren, la reina maldita y malvada que le odiaba, incluso el sultán Levi profesándole amor y cariño a su amigo.

De todas formas posibles, Jean había tomado una decisión y lo había reafirmado en el instante en el que Eren le contó la clase de cosas por las que había tenido que pasar. Él tenía el deber de hacer lo que era indispensable y correcto, ahora mismo era más fuerte que él e incluso más estable, lo cuidaría, no dejaría que le dañaran mientras él pudiera impedirlo, y de lograrse… entregarle un poco de la felicidad que le habían arrebatado. No quería admitirlo pero el sultán se esforzaba por hacer feliz a Eren, él podía hacerlo también, de una forma distinta, pero lo intentaría. Eren tenía que ser el mismo estúpido intrépido y listo que conoció de niño, solo que esta vez con una daga en la cintura.

 **.**

 **¡Cuántas noches me han servido las copas**

 **las manos de un corzo que me compromete!**

 **Me hacía beber de sus ojos y de su mano**

 **y era embriaguez sobre embriaguez, pasión sobre pasión.**

 **Yo tomaba los besos de sus mejillas y mojaba mis labios**

 **en su boca, ambas más dulces que la miel.**

 **[Ibn al—Kattānī, Tašbīhāt, núm. 177]**

 **.**

Eren se puso la ropa que su aya le había dejado encima, se vistió en silencio observando a la mujer trabajar, traerle el desayuno y sacar a la pantera al balcón, tender la cama, pero todo sin dirigirle la mirada o si quiera responder a algo. En ese momento Eren supo que algo andaba un poco mal con respecto a él, pero decidió ignorarlo para sentirse más cómodo. Ya esperaba un regaño de parte de la mujer, o por lo menos una mención ''no debes portare así con un hombre que no es el sultán'' a lo que Eren respondería con buenos términos que no había nada de malo, ella suspiraría y lo dejaría estar, pero no le dijo nada. La ropa era de color verde manzana, una falda amplia y vaporosa encima de un pantalón de seda y un top, todo adornado con bordados en plata, verde sábila y purpura. Era un atuendo particularmente extraño y recatado comparado con lo que solía usar, pero era bastante bonito. Se acomodó el cabello después de lavarse la cara y maquilló su rostro. Le había dicho a Jean que hoy mismo se verían terminando el desayuno para poder seguir hablando, nada particular pero aun había muchas cosas que contarse, y había que decidir sobre su situación.

—Eren — murmuró Petra en la puerta —, tu amigo acaba de salir del comedor, le pedí que esperara ahí hasta que llegaras.

—Gracias Petra — murmuró Eren sonriente dirigiéndose a la puerta, cuando cruzó por el umbral la mujer lo tomó de la muñeca con delicada fuerza —. ¿Qué pasa?

—Ten mucho cuidado con tu actuar — suplicó con sinceridad —, nunca sabes quién puede resultar lastimado.

Antes de que Eren pudiera replicar amablemente la mujer se dio la vuelta y llevó la ropa sucia de Eren hasta el baño, sin detenerse a mirarlo ni agregar nada. Eren frunció el ceño confundido, ¿De verdad merecía todo este tipo de sermones? Sabía perfectamente que no hacía nada malo, además debido a su posición tenía que ser mucho más cuidadoso, lo mínimo que esperaba de su aya era un poco de confianza. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que en este palacio Eren se encontraba desprotegido y solo, con bastantes personas que no gustaban de él, ahora porque Jean se encontraba ahí se sentía un poco más cómodo, por lo que sin duda era injusto que todos lo vieran mal. Suspiró frustrado y salió del cuarto a trompicones, sujetándose la falda para evitar tropezar.

Todos los sirvientes se inclinaban al verlo, ninguno se atrevía a murmurar una sola cosa, se limitaban a verlo partir y alejarse para continuar con sus tareas. En un principio cuando Eren se percató que los sirvientes comenzaban a tenerle cierto respeto o por lo menos a fingirlo se sintió molesto, pues estos mismo hablaban mal de él antes y se burlaban a sus espaldas, así que los ignoraba, pero ahora se sentía mucho más tranquilo y respondía a la inclinación con una sonrisa. Tomando a los sirvientes desprevenidos, terminaban mirándose entre ellos con confusión antes de seguir. Si el cuentacuentos iba a ser un personaje en el palacio de ahora en adelante era necesario mantener una buena imagen, o en palabras de Jean, callarles el hocico a base de hechos y no de bofetadas.

Bajó las escaleras casi corriendo, sus diminutos pies pintados se veían tan delicados sobre el frio piso, para evitar perder más el tiempo llevaba el par de zapatos en la mano, aún no se acostumbraba a los zapatos, si lo decía más específicamente prefería pasársela descalzo por todo lados, cuando era niño nunca los usaba porque no tenían y desde que llegó al palacio eran contadas las ocasiones en las que los utilizaba, aun así eran hermosos los que el sultán le regalaba y todos los que tenía en el armario. Toda su ropa.

Terminó de bajar un piso cuando se detuvo abruptamente, a la derecha el barandal que daba con los jardines era una barda ancha de barro y decorados en oro, lo suficiente como para que él se detuviera ahí a mirar al sultán o las fuentes, sin embargo ahora había alguien ahí. Estaba recostado en ella con el brazo sobre los ojos para que el sol no le diera directamente, su pierna se balanceaba suavemente entre el aire, la espada cimitarra brillaba con fuerza en su cintura, así como sus finas ropas blancas con dorado, los detalles de la tela roja en tiras que se enrollaba en su cintura. Eren carraspeo, se movió con lentitud hasta llegar a su lado. Observándolo con demasiado ímpetu, curiosidad destilando de las yemas de sus dedos, su mentón fuerte y recto, su nariz afilada y perfecta, incluso sus labios rosados apetitosos.

Llevó la mano hasta ellos para tocarlos, quería acariciar al sultán. Este mismo lo detuvo en el acto con fuerza, una fuerza sobrehumana, abrió los ojos y se sentó de inmediato, aún con la mano de Eren entre la suya, enlazaron los dedos.

— ¿Qué intentabas? — preguntó Levi jalándolo hasta el barandal y sentándolo entre sus piernas —. ¿Atacarme mientras descanso indefensamente?

—Y que hace el sultán descansando indefensamente, como un vagabundo ¿No debería resolver asuntos de gobierno o algo así? — preguntó el ojiverde acariciando el pecho de Levi con la mano derecha

—Hoy tengo el día libre — dijo esto de forma melancólica. Eren levantó el rostro, el sultán miraba a lo lejos, al desierto.

Ladeó la cabeza confundido.

— ¿Lo tiene? — se percató que él había hecho planes para estar con Jean, a pesar de que el sultán ahora mismo podría estar todo el día disponible para él. Bajó la mirada sonrojado —, perdona yo… no lo sabía, hubiéramos podido estar juntos.

— ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? Ni yo lo sé — admite Levi encogiéndose de hombros —, no te culpo por tener… otras cosas que atender.

—Sabe que yo estoy aquí para usted a todas horas — Eren sonó dulce pero avergonzado escondió el rostro entre el cuello del pelinegro, enroscando los dedos entre los lacios cabellos y sintiendo con la nariz el arete en la oreja de su prometido.

—Salvo anoche — Levi hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y un sonido con la lengua, como de frustración, desvió la mirada a un lado, arrepentido de haber soltado lo que realmente pensaba —, no quise decir…

Eren tomó sus mejillas y lo obligó a mirarle.

— ¿Tiene algo que decirme? Sea sincero — pidió con mucha fuerza —, conozco a Jean, es odioso y altivo, pero es mi amigo… lo necesito.

— ¿No te basto? — pregunta Levi desesperado tomándole el cabello de la nuca con suavidad pero pasionalmente —, ¿No soy solo yo suficiente? Porque debes necesitar a alguien más, hice lo que quería y te convertí en mi prometido, vamos te estoy dando todo…

—También yo a usted — replicó Eren desesperado —, lo poco que puedo darle… no, por favor no me pida que me olvide de las demás personas. Soy exclusivo de usted y lo sabe, no hay motivo para sentir desconfianza.

—Ya sé — murmura Levi molesto bajando la mirada —, no quiero desconfiar de ti y no lo hago es solo que, no sé… no he cuidado bien de ti, debí protegerte más Eren. Amarte más.

—Por favor no hable así — gimió Eren desconsolado bajando el rostro y abrazándose al cuerpo del otro —. No digas eso Levi, yo no te reprocho nada.

—Deberías — Levi frunció el ceño —, aunque aprecio que no lo hagas. No tienes que hacerlo, conozco mis defectos y también se lo que digo, es por eso que no lo niegues… no quiero sentirme celoso, pero no soporto que alguien más pueda cuidar de ti y quererte…

—Jean no me quiere de esa forma se lo aseguro — Eren sonrió tranquilizador —, es un buen amigo solamente, está preocupado por mí es por eso que quiere quedarse a mi lado. Piensa que no estoy a salvo en este lugar, yo también lo pienso y usted también sino no estarían esos guardias que me dio ayer, lamento haberlos maltratado es solo que ya no puedo confiar en nadie. Por eso es bueno para mí que haya aquí alguien, que no sea usted ni petra en quien yo pueda confiar, alguien que pueda ayudarme si usted no se encuentra aquí. Levi tú te vas, tienes que irte, eres el sultán… yo me quedo aquí y ya has visto lo que pasa, sabes que ésta gente no me quiere, tiene mil prejuicios contra mí. Soy hombre, pobre, un entretenimiento barato, no merezco la corona, por eso _necesito_ a Jean.

—Tal vez tú piensas que él no quiere nada de ti, pero tú no te ves con los ojos con los que yo te veo…

—Crea en mi — pidió Eren

Levi desvió la mirada de nuevo, la frustración que habitaba dentro de sí mismo, el hecho de recordar al joven hablándole la noche anterior, Eren tan seguro de sí mismo ¿De verdad él era el único que estaba actuando de forma paranoica? Petra también lo había mencionado, a éstas alturas la mujer seguramente ya había hablado con Eren, volvió a mirar al castaño… solo para descubrirse hipnotizado por sus ojos. Esas gemas esmeralda, brillosas como el firmamento, su sonrisa conciliadora.

Eren se levantó de sus piernas, Levi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando menos se dio cuenta el joven ya había resbalado de sus brazos como agua, el sol pegaba directamente en su rostro, Levi permaneció sentado en la barda mirándolo. El castaño estaba de pie frente a él sus ojos entrecerrados, se agachó lentamente para tocar los pies de Levi, sin apartar sus pupilas ni un segundo de él, luego pidió sus manos y besó las palmas del sultán.

— ¿Por qué te despides? — preguntó Levi ante el gesto

—Es de despedida, pero también de bienvenida — murmuró Eren levantándose, sin soltar sus manos —, así es como decimos adiós, pero también decimos hola ¿No es verdad?

— ¿Entonces porque...?

—Porque serás mi esposo — sonrió Eren —. Nos vamos a casar, porque te amo habib. Y quiero darte la bienvenida como esposo a cada segundo.

—Eren — interrumpió Levi levantándose de un salto, sus pupilas miraban específicamente los ojos de Eren, sus dientes estaban apretados, así como las palmas de sus manos cuando tomó las del castaño—, he decidido adelantar la boda…

— ¿Disculpe? ¿A qué se debe…?

— No he planeado nada todavía, pero voy a hacerlo. A partir de la reunión todos en el palacio sabrán que estás comprometido conmigo...

Eren se quedó quieto por unos segundos, era extraño como el sultán podía decir cosas tan profundas del corazón con su mismo rostro estoico, su ceño fruncido como si buscara las respuestas en el interior de su boca, las manos firmes y los labios fruncidos.

— ¡¿Está seguro?!— estalló Eren en una carcajada, lanzándose a sus brazos — ¡¿Enserio que lo está?! Pues claro que tú puedes hacerlo Levi… organice lo que quiera pues yo aceptaré honrado ser presentado ante los demás como su prometido.

Levi observó con felicidad la reacción alegre del jovencito, como se acurrucaba entre sus brazos y suspiraba con emoción, en sus pestañas colgaban lágrimas de felicidad, como si acabarán de darle un gran regalo. Dejó caer los zapatos que tenía en la mano.

—Hoy mismo daré el aviso de la reunión, se llevara a cabo lo más pronto posible Eren.

—Levi — murmuró Eren con una amplia sonrisa —, ¿Esto no es por Jean verdad? No es porque te sientas inseguro ¿verdad?

—No, porque ese chico no podría quitarte de mis brazos nos casemos hoy o en un mes, ni aunque lo intentara.

—No, no lo hará — aseguró Eren asintiendo —, pero necesito que se quede ¿Lo dejarás verdad? ¿Mi sultán?

—Ya sabía que querrías que se quedara, así que hablé con Auro sobre esto… le pedí que lo hiciera su estudiante, para que al menos sepa usar la espada y sirva de algo ¿Estás bien con eso?

— ¡Perfectamente! — Eren dio un brinco de felicidad —. Oh, lo dejé esperando… ¡Nos vemos en la noche! Perdone que lo deje, perdone pero seguro estará muy ocupado planeando todo.

El chico se fue rebotando como una pelota o como un animal recién alimentado, despidiéndose con la mano en el aire, una sonrisa arrebatadora entre cada mejilla sonrojada y los zapatos que habían quedado tirados en el piso sin precaución alguna. Cada segundo el pelinegro comenzaba a preguntarse qué era lo que le gustaba tanto, que fuera hermoso, listo como para salirse con la suya con una mirada inocente o que fuera ocasionalmente divertido, espontaneo e indomable, que muchas veces no pudiera leer lo que estaba detrás de sus ojos pero que otras pudiera imaginarse a la perfección de dónde venían todos sus sentimientos. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con ese mozuelo? Si su mente funcionaba en una sintonía distinta, si amaba su voz, sus labios hablando, sus ojos, la forma en la que la ropa se amoldaba.

O tal vez era todo y por eso quería casarse con él.

—Sultán — habló Petra —, no hablé con Eren sobre el joven porque pensé que usted sería más claro con respecto a su inconformidad, pero debió ser más severo.

—Fui severo — murmuró Levi aún con la mirada perdida en las escaleras

—No lo fue, lo único que hizo fue adelantar los planes de la boda y ceder ante él, no digo que esté mal, pero sigue siendo el sultán. Por favor no deje que lo pisoteen — pidió la aya cargando con los zapatos.

—Lo siento Petra — Levi echó el cabello desordenado hacía atrás —. No puedo evitar, cada que veo su cara feliz, me siento tan confundido, como si me golpeara una ola en el rostro… creo que sería capaz de concederle todo.

—Espero que no tenga más ataques de celos, sultán. Sea consciente que el joven Kirschtein se va a quedar, y lo echará junto a Eren…

—Puedo confiar en Eren — dijo Levi reaccionando ante la amenaza — y pondré una daga en el pecho de ese chico antes de que toque a mi prometido con sus manos sucias.

— ¿No cree que eso lastimaría al joven? — Petra rodó los ojos. Levi levantó la vista para contradecir, pero estaba atrapado… no podía sacar ninguna excusa, ni explicación ni una teoría —. Si sultán, acaba de cavar su propia tumba. ¡Oh pero no se preocupe! Estoy ansiosa por la boda, ya quiero organizar todo, el chiquillo se verá hermoso…

—Inshala — suspiró Levi mirando al cielo —, déjame lo diplomático, puedo encargarme de inmediato. Pero tu…

—No hablaré con el mozuelo — murmuro ella soltando una risa — haré algo mejor que eso, voy a hablar con su amiguito.

—Eso servirá. — Levi inhaló aire resignado.

 **.**

 **Me dejó el traidor y luego vino a verme y saber mis nuevas:  
tapó mi boca, calló mi lengua,  
hizo como la lima con mis barruntos.**

 **.**

Kuchell conocía bien el desierto que rodeaba todo el reino, ella misma lo había delimitado hace mucho, las dunas cubiertas de suave arena demasiado pequeña como para siquiera coger un grano en la mano, enterrándose en los pies y llenando la ropa por completo, tan ligera que a la más mínima corriente de aire se formaban tormentas que si bien no eran letales alguien sin experiencia podía perderse con facilidad. El camino entre una ciudad y otra estaba marcado por grandes piedras, las personas seguían esas rutas para hacer comercios y atravesar las dunas sin perderse, en realidad las ciudades no estaban muy separadas unas de otras, a menos que fueran hasta los últimos reinos conquistados por su hijo, los kilómetros eran ya tantos que se recorrían en días. Sin embargo aquí estaba ella, subida en un camello con una caravana, su leal guardia jalando de las cuerdas del animal atravesando las dunas.

Recién salidos del pueblo se encontraban en medio del desierto, si asomaba la nariz aún podía ver el enorme palacio a sus espaldas, iluminado por verlas y por la oscuridad de la noche, la reina de la noche se levantaba en el cielo coreada por miles de estrellas hermosas y resplandecientes, humedad y frio acompañaban su camino por el desierto, alejándose a cada segundo, paso a paso, los sonidos del camello mascando le despertaban un profundo desprecio. En cambio estaba ahí abanicándose con plumas de pavorreal blanco, sola, sin poder hablar con nadie, ni nadie que le sirviera. Es que de por si había sido difícil enviar la primera carta.

Hacía una semana que su hijo había dado el aviso, iban a realizar lo más pronto posible la reunión para anunciar su compromiso y boda, por supuesto que por más que intentara adelantarlo esas ceremonias llevaban su tiempo, por lo menos una semana y media, y ahora mismo habían pasado 9 días, iba a realizarse en cualquier momento, ella no estaba invitada. Por eso solo había tenido 9 días para preparar todo, desde el primer instante envió la carta, la respuesta fue tardía al principio pero aprobatoria. La reina Mali de Tailandia había aprobado la carta y su respuesta fue gratificante, si bien ambas reinas no eran amigas la oferta era difícil de rechazar. Después de eso solo hicieron falta tres cartas y 9 días, la princesa se puso en marcha. Una caravana grande que venía desde el norte, unas tierras muy lejanas y distintas.

Pasaron el segundo pueblo, un reino pequeño que se encontraba solo a veinte minutos del reino principal. Reiner siguió andando con cuidado hasta desviarse del camino principal y llegar a las lejanías de ese mismo lugar, alejados de la zona pobre pero bien resguardados en el ala de la parte rica había un campamento bastante grande, al menos tres casas con velas encendidas y soldados, había varios elefantes y algunos caballos. La reina asintió cuando se detuvieron frente a la casa de campaña más grande y lujosa, con terciopelo en la entrada.

Reiner abrió las delicadas y delgadas cortinas que cubrían su caravana y extendió la mano para tomar la suya, de esta manera la mujer logró alcanzarla y bajar paso a paso, sus ropas negras se confundían bien con la noche oscura, volando con el aire del desierto aterrizó sus pies en la arena. Los guardias reales se inclinaron rápidamente ante su presencia, dejaron su puesto para dirigirse hasta la entrada y abrirla lentamente. El interior era cálido, casi selvático, destilaba un olor distinto, como a flores.

En ese momento Kuchell sintió un escalofrió recorrer su pecho, había sido sumamente difícil escapar de su claustro para conseguir salir, nadie más estaba enterado de esto, no había sido trabajo fácil y ahora mismo podría ser vigilada por algún espía y encarcelada para siempre, juzgada de nuevo frente a los ojos de su hijo y del mocoso asqueroso, solo era cuestión de esperar, que valiera la pena, el trato con la reina tailandesa, que la princesa fuera digna.

Recordó al pie de la letra tanto su carta como la respuesta, todo se arremolinaba en su mente mientras entraba al sagrado recinto: ''Suplico su intervención, alguna de sus hijas puede tener la oportunidad de mejorar su vida, estrechar las relaciones entre reinos y crear un vínculo irrompible. Tan solo con el poder del convencimiento y el aura femenina, estoy segura que el sultán sucumbirá ante una belleza extranjera. Considere mi oferta, ya que yo me encontraré apostando todo del lado de la que sea su elegida. Recuerde que en estos casos gana mucho más de lo que pierde, las tierras y riquezas de mi hijo son incontables. ''

Y la respuesta clara: ''Con la intención de mejorar la posición social de mi hija, la quinta princesa Mikasa, aceptó el trato y está dispuesta a someterse a sus órdenes para conseguir la mano del sultán Levi en sagrado matrimonio. Dispuesta a la conversión religiosa e incluso a como mencionó… oponerse al capricho, ese chico, de su hijo. Confíe en ella, es una mujer fuerte y ambiciosa, hermosa. No decepcionaremos este trueque''

En el interior se sentía una corriente de agua que provenía de una fuente de piedra que estaba en el centro, el viaje había sido lujoso a pesar de solo tratarse de la quinta princesa. La cual estaba ahí, sentada sobre un cojín amplio y redondo de color bermellón con bordados de oro. Delicada como la hoja de un tulipán, las manos blancas de muñeca sobre sus rodillas, su rostro agachado con respeto, las largas pestañas negras proyectaban sombras malignas sobre sus propias mejillas. Era dueña de una palidez extraña con su raza, pero a Kuchell el detalle le hizo sonreír, igual que ella y su hijo. Vestía con elegancia y de forma recatada. Un vestido grande, completo de falda larga y verde esmeralda, mangas largas con empuñaduras de oro, un elegante rodapié en la falda del vestido con bordados de hilo dorado y un largo velo que hacía las de capa por todo su cuerpo y ocultaba todos sus negros cabellos finamente peinados, e incluso parte de su rostro. Los labios de color rojo sangre y una débil pero rescatable joyería.

—Reina Kuchell, es un honor — dijo inclinándose —, por favor siéntese, debió ser un largo viaje.

—Fue complicado no te lo niego, seguro ya conoces mi desfavorable posición en este momento — contó Kuchell sentándose enfrente de la joven.

—Permita que una de mis damas le sirva un poco de té de flores de jazmín — una jovencita rubia y pequeña se acercó con una bandeja, la pelinegra tomó el contenido y lo olisqueo —, espero que sea de su agrado.

—Eres de mi agrado — sonrió Kuchell, Mikasa asintió complacida —, sin duda eres una joven muy hermosa y educada, además consciente de tu posición. Me sorprende que la reina Mali tuviese una hija tan hermosa y tan desafortunada al mismo tiempo.

—Al ser la quinta tengo difíciles las probabilidades de conseguir una buena posición social, pero con su ayuda espero ascender y conseguir algo que valga la pena y beneficie a mi país y a mí misma. — Mikasa hablaba con conocimiento de causa, podía sonar muy amable pero solo era el exterior la joven sabía perfectamente su función —, mucho se ha oído en el norte de su hijo, un gran guerrero, un buen mozo…

—Mi hijo es precioso — sonrió Kuchell rodando los ojos —, muchas muchachitas morirían pro estar en tu lugar. Normalmente no nos arriesgamos a tratos con realeza extranjera, como bien sabes nuestra religión es exigente, pero mi hijo mostró completo desprecio a las princesas de los reinos aledaños y conquistados. Ignoró su harem completamente y cualquier probabilidad de matrimonio.

—Excepto a él — Mikasa habló tomando té. Kuchell la miró con severidad —, quiero decir, hasta ahora…

—Si… desafortunadamente mi hijo es una persona indomable, me ha sometido a mi así como a los reinos que se opongan ante él. Y ha sido embrujado, estoy segura que ya sabes de lo que hablo… al sultán se le ha metido en la cabeza la idea de casarse con ese mozuelo. Llegaste a tiempo, aún no ha sido llevado a cabo la reunión con los jeques ni la corte.

—Aun así, estoy dispuesta a intervenir en todo — contestó ella segura de sí misma.

—No, tu no entiendes — Kuchell dejó la taza, evidentemente la joven no comprendía la severidad de las cosas —, tú no lo has visto. Ese chiquillo es una delicia, ¿entiendes eso? Mi hijo está enamorado, embelesado, encaprichado. Él te matara si tiene la oportunidad, lo hará si ese chico se lo pide, porque lo está adorando como si fuera una corona de diamantes ¿Lo comprendes? Nada de lo que yo he intentado ha funcionado para separarlos, salí perjudicada de todos los intentos. Eres mi última esperanza.

—Y usted la mía, yo quiero ser la reina de Arabia — Mikasa extendió la mano y apretó lentamente los dedos de la mujer —, haré todo lo que usted me diga, seguiré sus consejos al pie de la letra, me entrometeré, jugaré sucio. Conseguiré que el sultán me mire a mí, o mejor aun, haré que ese chiquillo no valga nada.

—Eres inspiradora, desearía tener tu voluntad — Kuchell acarició a Mikasa de la mejilla —, en ese caso, debes saber una cosa, la reunión es mañana, tu caravana y tú deben llegar justo antes, debes impedir que la noticia sea dada, tú debes presentarte antes de que Levi diga que va a casarse ¿Comprendes eso?

—Haré una entrada triunfal.

—Bien, ahora escúchame con atención cariño. No es todo lo que debes saber, debo hablarte sobre él… debo contarte todo y por sobre todo, debemos planear cada detalle. — Kuchell tomó ambas manos de la princesa y las apretó.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? — preguntó Mikasa de forma astuta, dispuesta a comprender que lo que hacía era todo por mejorar su posición, no era poca cosa, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el sultán de las tierras árabes, era imposible resistir. Probablemente ni sus hermanas tendrían una oportunidad tan buena como ella.

—Eren — soltó ella con despreció —, se llama Eren, y es un cuentacuentos de clase baja, un bailarín que solo sabe entretener al público, no merece la corona, y es ahí por donde lo atacaremos.

* * *

 ***Inshala: Si dios quiere**

N/A: Antes que nada quiero contarles que escribiendo este capítulo sufrí de una crisis, de no haber sido por la rápida intromisión de Lia este fic habría quedado en el peor de los casos en hiatus o eliminado para siempre. Me quedé pensando que este fic ya no valía le pena, que no tenía nada de lo que en un principio parecía, ya no había Eren siento listo y astuto contando cuentos y encima sabía que era mi culpa, por las decisiones que había tomado, me deprimí pensando que ya no me gustaba, que ni a las personas que aún les gustaba les iba a seguir gustando, a diferencia de mucha autoras que disfrutan poniendo angst yo no me siento así, sufro con Eren y los personajes, me da pesar su situación.

Cuando decidí que los padres de Eren murieran en un primer lugar no me pareció tan grave como en realidad lo fue, todo eso ha llenado el fic de demasiadas trabas con las que pensé que no podía lidiar. Eren estaba lleno de sentimientos negativos que todavía no podía quitarle ni por arte de magia, en fin…

Poco a poco llegué a la conclusión de que para recuperar un poco la esencia del fic tenía que dejar de darle a Eren todos estos sentimientos negativos, ayudarle un poco y releer los primeros caps. Para que el recuperara su personalidad de ''antes'' no digo que con esto vaya a superar lo de sus papas de inmediato, lo que quiero decir es que el proceso de recuperación sentimental ya dio inicio y es momento de evolucionar. El, Levi y los demás, ojo no estoy diciendo que no vaya a haber más cosas tristes, las habrá, pero voy a procurar por todos los medios que todas sigamos queriendo a Eren como el chico lindo que era, no como una perra sin corazón, que yo sé que no lo es.

En fin, eso es todo, lamento que hayan tenido que leer esto si es que lo leyeron, espero que comprendan la situación del fic, la de los personajes y la mía. A pesar de esto y de mis dilemas no creo que el fic este en malos términos o que las esté decepcionando, así que solo puedo pedirles que sigamos adelante y como siempre gracias por su apoyo, que significa tanto para mí en estos momentos.

Nos vemos a la siguiente.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** Hasta ahora este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito de este fanfic y probablemente de muchos otros, no estoy muy conforme con el resultado pero espero que a ustedes les guste como ha quedado, muchas gracias por los que me apoyaron y me dijeron que el fic iba bien aun sabiendo cómo me sentía, fue un gran alivio. Espero que disfruten la lectura de este capítulo.

Nos leemos después.

* * *

 **ARABIAN NIGHTS**

—  
 **「** **CAPÍTULO 16** **」**

 **.**

" **No está reprobado por la fe ni vedado en la santa Ley, por cuanto los corazones se hallan en manos de Dios Honrado y Poderoso, y buena prueba de ello es que, entre los amantes, se cuentan califas y rectos imanes."**

 **[** **Ibn Hazm, 1967, p. 109]**

 **.**

 **HISTORIA DEL CHICO Y LOS CUBOS DE AZÚCAR**

 _ **.**_

— ¡Armin! Por amor de Alah, despierta… de nuevo te quedaste dormido sobre la mesa — la voz rasposa de su abuelo y las ventanas abiertas lo despertaron abruptamente de su letargo. Armin abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo el calor del sol sobre sus manos, era tal y como había mencionado. Durante la noche anterior se había quedado acostado sobre la madera, el dolor de espalda se lo recordaba.

— ¿Abuelo? — preguntó extrañado estirando los dedos como un gato arisco —. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás levantado tan temprano...?

—No hay tiempo que explicar — murmuró el anciano sonriente poniendo un plato con caldo enfrente y las sobras del pan —. Vinieron los soldados, iré por mi bastón.

— ¿Qué? — Armin estaba más confundido con cada palabra, su abuelo se movía como si no tuviera ningún problema reumatoide y tomó de encima de un gran cofre el bastón de madera que siempre lo acompañaba—. ¿Cómo que los soldados? ¿A qué?

— ¿No escuchas el bullicio? —el anciano quitó la muselina de la puerta y el exterior de la calle se mostró reluciente, bullosa —. Hay fiesta en todo el reino, el sultán ha convocado a una reunión, todos los altos mandos y extranjeros han estado pasando por estas calles. Habrá una gran fiesta, un anuncio importante. Los soldados vinieron a dejar esto, aún es temprano, nos toca decorar las calles.

Armin miró el cofre y luego observó nuevamente la calle, las personas del pueblo estaban de un lado para otro cargando flores, collares con rosas en el cuello, bandejas con pétalos y arroz. Todos vestidos con las mejores ropas, sonreían felices, observando como las personas pasaban y se amontonaban en las calles como nunca. Así que había fiesta en todo el reino, a Armin se le antojó demasiado extraño pero ayudó a su abuelo con las cosas que había en el cofre.

—Súbelas Armin — pidió el anciano llenando la puerta de polvo rojo —. Son para el balcón y las ventanas.

Armin asintió y tomó las cuerdas llenas de esferas y flores, subió las escaleras hasta el techo, desde arriba pudo observar mucho mejor como cada rincón del reino estaba de fiesta, era verdad, se notaba por los caminos del sur que venía mucha gente. El sultán estaba haciendo una fiesta, una gran reunión, las personas del pueblo no conocerían los detalles hasta la noche probablemente, pero mientras, los caballos, camellos y caravanas ya se movían de un lado a otro por las calles. Armin miró el palacio, repleto de banderas de colores, soldados y trompetistas en cada esquina, era un bochorno. Dejó las cuerdas sobre el balcón y miró el palacio de nuevo.

—El palacio… — desde donde él estaba recargado el lugar parecía tan lejano y mágico, enorme y blanco, fuentes, jardines, animales, colores por todos lados —. ¿Qué estarán festejando?

Si las cosas estaban tal y como imaginaba que estaban, Jean debía estar en el palacio ahora mismo, ya tenía más de una semana desde que lo había visto por última vez, incluso Eren tenía que estar ahí o los señores Jaeger, todas las personas que él conocía por ahora estaban ahí. Suspiró frustrado, se quedó recargado con los pies al aire sobre la calle.

— ¡Armin! — lo llamó una fuerte voz.

— ¡Señora Kirschtein!—sonrió Armin saludando animadamente desde arriba, la mujer robusta levantó el rostro y lo vio recargado sobre la pared —. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Vengo a ayudarte con las cuerdas —explicó sonriente. Armin de inmediato tomó los adornos y los amarró sobre los postes de las casas. La casa de Eren, vacía y saqueada como estaba era la que se encontraba justo enfrente, para adornar las calles sería necesario que Eren estuviera en el techo contrario para amarrar el otro extremo.

Así que la señora Kirschtein era la que se iba a encargar de que las cuerdas cayeran ladeadas y atoradas en los postes de su casa, en un ángulo de 45°. Eran hermosos adornos, dejarían las calles llenas de flores y color, las puertas y ventanas estaban llenas de flores borgoña y bermellón. Entre las calles de arena las personas observaban como la gente pasaba.

—Rápido, Armin—pidió la mujer —. No quiero quedarme mucho tiempo afuera, escucho elefantes y eso solo significa que mi problema de espalda empeorara, solo verlos me afecta, por cierto ¿Has visto al doctor Jaeger? Tiene un millón de años que no lo veo, estoy preocupada.

—No señora — admitió Armin nervioso lanzando las cuerdas, ella las sujetó como si nada y las jaló hasta su casa —. No sé dónde se encuentran, ni ellos, ni Eren, pero estoy seguro de que están bien. ¿Quiere que le ayude con su problema de espalda?

—Ay Armin, tan lindo —sonrió la castaña atando las cuerdas —. No gracias, estudia un poco más y veré si te dejo ponerme agujas en la piel, como en esas otras costumbres ¿Has oído de eso? Bueno no importa, por cierto al que tampoco he visto... y me siento muy preocupada es a Jean ¿Sabes en qué está metido mi hijo?

—Desafortunadamente no — se lamentó el rubio, más por mentirle a la mujer que por la suerte del joven —. Pero no se preocupe, también sé que puede cuidarse solo.

—Ojalá Armin — jadeó la señora cansada descansando en el pórtico de su puerta —. Bueno, ya veremos que hará el jovencito cuando vuelva. Y ya bájate del techo, estoy segura que el desfile de celebridades no va a tardar y tu abuelo ha de querer verlo en la puerta.

Armin sonrió y observó como la mujer se metía de nuevo a su casa, seguro iba a sacar una silla o ponerse sobre el marco de le ventana para observar con atención como es que pasaba toda la gente, el rubio volvió a sonreír desamparado, las calles estaban demasiado alegres, las personas y niños jugaban por todos lados, su abuelo estaba sentado en la puerta de la casa en una banca de madera, con su bastón. Le sonrió desde el techo y miró a las lejanías, efectivamente, la cantidad de personas que se acercaba al palacio era cada vez más y estaban pasando por todas las calles, incluyendo la suya por supuesto. Con cansancio miró de nuevo al palacio, adornado de colores. Deseó desde el fondo de su corazón que sus amigos se encontraran sanos y salvos. Luego bajó corriendo las escalerillas de madera destartaladas hasta llegar al primer piso.

El ruido era cada vez más fuerte.

—Armin ven acá— lo llamó su abuelo desde la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el jovencito sentándose a su lado.

—Mira eso — señaló el sabio anciano, a lo lejos se veía una caravana grande, estaba escoltada por elefantes tal y como había observado la mamá de Jean, era por mucho la caravana más lujosa pero también la que más resaltaba por las diferencias. No eran príncipes, ni jeques, ni mucho menos. Los soldados se vestían muy distinto, la cantidad de mujeres que caminaban por entre los elefantes y camellos eran bastantes.

— ¿Quiénes son? — preguntó levantándose y mirando por entre las hileras de personas, sus vecinos.

—No lo sé— contestó el hombre —. Nunca había visto algo similar en mis ochenta años de vida, el lujo viene en el elefante y ve cuantos elefantes traen. Además trae ofrendas de pavos reales, cofres con oro, no es cualquier persona…

Armin siguió mirando, subiendo a una piedra amplia que estaba en la esquina de su casa, así podía mirar un poco mejor a su alrededor, era verdad, no se parecía a ninguna procesión que él hubiera visto antes, ni a las caravanas que usaba el sultán cuando regresaba de ganar una guerra, incluso los instrumentos musicales que cargaban eran distintos. Venían de tierras muy lejanas. Armin se puso de puntillas para observar mucho mejor, había sirvientas por montones con abanicos, justo detrás del elefante un grupo de cinco mujeres.

— ¿Quiénes son? ¿De dónde vienen? —murmuraba la gente debajo de él, especialmente las mujeres.

—Dice Aisha que es una princesa — le contesta la otra mujer, Armin sabía que estas mujeres sabían esto por lo que se contaba en las fuentes. Los chismes —. Pero que hace la princesa de un reino tan lejano viniendo a esta reunión.

—Bueno es una reunión muy importante — le respondió la otra, todo a murmullos —. Seguramente tendrá algo que ver con el sultán, ya sabes los rumores que corren… tengo una amiga que trabaja en el palacio, al parecer el sultán ha hecho una reunión de presentación.

— ¡No me digas!—murmuró la mujer con las manos en la boca —. ¿Va a presentar a su prometida? ¿Alguna chica del harem? ¡Tal vez la princesa de los elefantes! Pero vamos que haría una princesa aquí…

Armin no quiso seguir escuchando la conversación de las mujeres, no porque se le hiciera aburrida, de hecho tampoco era por falta de educación, la razón era que ahora por su mente había cruzado una idea. Intentó un poco convencerse de que era muy mala, pero mientras más se alejaban los elefantes más le picaba la espina, probablemente él no tuviera la misma habilidad que Jean para adentrarse en el palacio como un ladrón, pues si bien Armin era uno, más no era el mejor y Eren tampoco lo era. Por eso cuando vio partir a sus amigos sabía que si él no hacía algo con su inteligencia se quedaría atrapado en la pobreza para siempre, mordió la uña de su dedo pulgar y bajó de la roca.

— ¿Qué pasa Armin? ¿Te aburrió? —preguntó su abuelo.

—Abuelo — lo llamó Armin hincándose en el piso y tocando sus pies con humildad —. Ahora debo irme.

— ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?— preguntó el hombre sonriente, como si supiera exactamente a lo que su nieto se refería—. ¿No te quedarás?

—Volveré— le explicó con tranquilidad, sin revelar nada —. Si te sientes mal por favor ve con la señora Kirschtein, confío mucho en ella, estoy seguro que sabrá cuidar bien de ti.

—Estaré bien, Armin — confesó su abuelo pegándole unas palmaditas en sus rubios cabellos—. Vete con cuidado, no te arriesgues a nada.

—Si abuelo —sonrió Armin haciendo una reverencia y caminando de espaldas.

—Oh, y cuida a Jean y a Eren.

Armin ya se había girado cuando escuchó la petición de su abuelo, un viejo pueblerino sabio que sabía más de lo que podría admitir. Solo pudo sonreír. Al parecer era mucho más listo de lo que podría imaginar, pues en un solo segundo había conseguido adivinar sus intenciones y no solo eso, apoyarlo. No se negó a su decisión y lo dejó partir como el ave que se aleja del nido. Pero ahora Armin se había atrasado, si lograba su cometido tenía que correr, lo mejor hubiera sido caminar por entre los techos, así las personas no lo detendrían.

Los elefantes se alejaban cada vez más a pesar de sus infructuosos intentos de mantenerse a la misma distancia.

—Con permiso — suplicaba Armin colándose entre las personas —. Déjenme pasar por favor.

Las personas lo ignoraban. Se mordió el labio « _Vamos Armin piensa, para eso tienes este gran cerebro_ ». Arriesgándose a todo se puso de rodillas en el piso y comenzó a gatear por entre las personas, suplicando que ningún elefante le aplastara la cabeza, y fue una excelente idea pues cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraba a algunas zancadas por encima de la caravana grande, estaba a unos metros del callejón oscuro, a solo unas calles de salir de la zona pobre. Se quedó parado con precaución sobre la esquina, era una calle oscura y con basura, las personas pobres por ahora no querían pasarse por ahí, las caravanas mucho menos, se encontraba prácticamente desértica. Solo era cuestión de observar y esperar…

—Vamos, una rubia, una rubia — murmuraba Armin suplicando.

Vio el desfile de jovencitas, había dos enfrente del elefante y otras dos detrás, las cuatro cargaban unos abanicos largos de plumas de pavorreal blanco, estaban cubiertas casi por completo, pero rápidamente el listo jovencito pudo observar a una chiquilla rubia y de ojos azules, estaba vestida de azul cielo, un velo sobre la boca y el pelo, si conseguía atrapar a la jovencita sería irreconocible debajo de sus ropas. Se alejaban.

Armin miró al techo de las casas y observó las cuerdas… subió a uno de los botes de basura y haló de la cuerda hasta que la tuvo en sus manos, con un poco de práctica y esfuerzo Jean le había enseñado muy bien como enlazar las cosas, por esta razón resultó demasiado fácil pararse encima de algo alto y tomar el abanico de la rubia, que salió volando de entre sus manos hasta el callejón. Las personas no se percataron de que estaban dejando atrás a una chica, Armin arrastró el abanico por entre la tierra provocando que la joven se acercara cada vez más al callejón.

—Lamento esto — murmuró cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, era menuda como él. Le cubrió la boca —. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chiquilla intentaba gritar sin mucho éxito, hasta que vio el rostro del joven, no lucía exactamente como el rostro de un criminal, pero sus ojos seguían asustados. Aun así no respondió ni cuando Armin la guió hasta el final del callejón.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — volvió a preguntar el rubio. Ella negó lentamente—. Ah, no me entiendes… ¿Qué idioma hablas? ¿Indio? ¿Tumhaara naam kya hai? [¿Cómo te llamas?]

—Main bhaarateey nahin bolata, main thaee bolate hain — contestó ella en un indio fluidísimo—. Tailandés.

—Ah — Armin reconoció que la chica a pesar de ser sirvienta era bastante culta, pudo responderle sin dificultad en indio, mas no podía hablar árabe, probablemente tampoco turco, en cambio él podía comunicarse en varios idiomas de forma fluida, gracias a su gran potencial de inteligencia —. ¿Tumhaara naam kya hai?

—Christa — respondió está dejando un poco al lado sus miedos e inseguridad.

—Christa — dijo Armin ya cansado —. Lamento esto, puedes seguirme cuando despiertes, para ese entonces ya estaré muy adentro en el palacio.

— ¿Qué? — contestó ella.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Armin no planeaba matarla, pero tal vez se le pasó un poco la mano cuando la dejó inconsciente. Pues la chica cayó de bruces al piso, Armin se cubrió la boca asustado, pero no podía perder más tiempo, tan rápido como sus manos lo dejaron comenzó a sacarle la ropa a la chica hasta dejarla casi desnuda. Tenían el mismo físico así que no fue complicado cambiar de atuendo, ella quedó vestida como un chico pobre, Armin conservó tanto el abanico como el cuchillo oxidado que guardaba en su pierna, con el que cortó el largo cabello de la muchacha. Luego llenó sus manos de tierra y basura y la ensució completamente hasta que pareciera una vagabunda, en cambio él, ahora estaba vestido con las ropas de una sirvienta prestigiosa. Se disculpó de nuevo en silencio y corrió con el abanico hasta su caravana, ya demasiado lejos.

Cuando consiguió alcanzarla una de las sirvientas que estaba a un lado lo miró de arriba abajo con enfado. Era alta y pecosa, con cabello castaño, no lucía nada arreglada ni delicada a comparación de la otra chica, Christa o incluso que él. Se incorporó detrás del gran elefante con el carro y siguió caminando con la mirada baja, si todo resultaba bien él conseguiría ingresar al palacio dentro de la caravana.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? — le preguntó la mujer en tailandés.

Armin no sabía hablar bien el idioma, pero lo entendía. Para no causar demasiadas sospechas con su voz o sus tartamudeos en el idioma simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando sin dirigirle la palabra a la otra mujer. Las puertas del palacio estaban cada vez más cercanas, ahora su cabello y cara estaban cubiertos por flores, polvo rojo y otras cosas, las personas no dejaban de arrojar tesoros a las caravanas, enfrente de ellos el desfile de caballos, detrás de ellos muchos jeques y gente importante.

Las puertas del palacio abiertas de par en par dispuestas a dejarlos entrar en cualquier instante.

Hasta que la caravana se detuvo. Armin con ellos, mirando para todos lados buscando cual era la razón de tan abrupto detenimiento, sobre todo cuando ya se encontraban a tan solo unos pasos de colarse adentro del palacio. Tal vez su plan había sido tan impulsivo y poco cuidado como el de Jean y el de Eren, tal vez correría con la misma suerte.

Había dos guardias en la puerta discutiendo con los guardias principales de la caravana extranjera.

—Lo sentimos pero no podemos dejarlos pasar — explicó uno de los hombres en la entrada —. Tenemos una estricta lista de invitados y muchos son extranjeros, pero nadie mencionó nada acerca de una caravana tan grande como la de ustedes, directamente desde el norte.

—Es una falta de respeto — musitó el vocero de los tailandeses —. Fuimos invitados aquí en este día especialmente por la…

—No hay necesidad de explicaciones — habló la voz más suave y angelical que Armin hubiese podido siquiera escuchar en su vida. Miró al cielo, encima del elefante, detrás de las cortinas, bien resguardada solo podía escuchar su voz —. Soy la quinta princesa de Tailandia; Mikasa, hija de la reina Mali, y exijo entrar a la ceremonia que el sultán dará acabo inmediatamente. A menos que intenten ofenderme a mi o a mi reino.

Los soldados se quedaron petrificados, si bien estaban dejando entrar a todo el mundo, no era común recibir este tipo de visitas, la realeza de tierras muy lejanas. Ellos no estaban en posición de negarle esto a la joven, ni en posición de crear conflictos, podían salir perjudicados, así que con mucha desconfianza, quitaron las lanzas de la entrada y dejaron que la caravana siguiera avanzando por los enormes y abarrotados jardines del palacio.

 **.**

 **Te abrazaba la cintura tierna,  
bebía de la boca agua clara.  
Yo me contentaba con lo permitido,  
pero tú querías aquello que no lo es.**

 **[Al—Mu'tamid, pp. 29 y 36.]**

 **.**

— ¿Puedes dejar de moverte de un lado a otro? — preguntó Jean recargado a lado de la puerta del cuarto del castaño —. El sonido de tu ropa me está dando dolor de cabeza, además te ves ridículo.

— ¡Tú eres el que se ve ridículo! — lo regañó Eren sin dejar de pasearse por enfrente de los espejos y entre los biombos —. Solo mírate, con esas ropas…

—Pero si estar usando esto es culpa tuya — gruñó el joven mirándose de arriba abajo con desprecio—. Si tan solo no le hubieras dicho al sultán que quería quedarme, pude haberme hecho el tonto por más tiempo, pero no, fuiste y básicamente le dijiste que me diera un empleo, hay métodos más efectivos para hacer que me quede, no que ahora… tengo que practicar con esta tonta espada y con tus escoltas.

—No son mis escoltas—se quejó Eren con los brazos en jarra —. En realidad son los de Levi, pero también me cuidan a mí por consiguiente. Y bla bla bla, tú deja de quejarte, te estás haciendo muy bueno con la espada.

—Pero no quiero ser un soldado — gruñó Jean pegando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Ahora mismo estaba vestido con la ropa de un soldado inexperto de nivel bajo, tenía maestros nuevos que le enseñaban el arte de la defensa, solo de esta forma el sultán había permitido que el joven se quedara, aunque apenas llevara una semana Jean ya estaba acostumbrado a permanecer de vez en cuando cerca de Eren, darle protección, y aunque todo resultara a sus ojos completamente ridículo no podía quejarse, después de todo había prometido que iba a cuidar de él y no dejar que le pasara nada, pero a veces simplemente le dolía la cabeza de solo pensar en estos momentos. En los que el ojiverde estaba comiendo ansias y paseándose frente al espejo como trescientas veces.

—Enserio deja eso. — suplicó Jean cuando Eren se sentó en el taburete una vez más para acomodar el arreglo de flores de su cabeza.

—No puedo, estoy… emocionado… — dijo con una sonrisa débil en los labios, casi imperceptible, las manos le temblaban—… ¡Y nervioso!

—Eren — llamó la delicada voz atravesando las cortinas de muselina de la habitación.

La aya también estaba vestida con ropas elegantes, de un hermoso color azul rey, pantalones holgados, sarée en tonos plata, el cabello recogido cubierto por un largo velo de color firme y adornado en pavorreales. Jean se puso derecho de inmediato y saludó a la mujer con la mano derecha con una confianza excesiva.

—¡Hola Petra! — soltó como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

—Hola Jean — a estas alturas la joven aya ya había podido descifrar un par de cosas más sobre el joven, aunque no era de su confianza absoluta, no era malo, ni tenía malas intenciones. Era en muchos sentidos igual a Eren, descuidado, ansioso, apresurado, actuaba sin pensar. Tenía familiaridad y astucia sobre todo con los sirvientes, como si fueran sus iguales.

—Petra —murmuró Eren.

La mujer de cabello naranja lo vio, el joven tenía los ojos rojos, seguramente estaba a punto de llorar de la felicidad, los nervios o la emoción, se retorcía las manos sudorosas con impaciencia, estaba lleno de ansiedad, su cara y cuerpo. Pero de cualquier forma no perdía la delicada figura que le acompañaba, ni el aroma que bañaba su cuerpo con divinidad. Sonrió débilmente y dejó que la mujer se acercara.

—Tu palanquín está aquí — avisó ella para que el joven saliera del cuarto y pudieran dirigirse en su pequeño claustro hasta la sala del trono.

— ¿Qué? No, no estoy listo… — se asustó sacudiendo las mejillas con torpeza. El tocado de flores bermellón que adornaba sus cabellos castaños como una diadema, de la que colgaba un velo y una tikka se desprendió por el movimiento y terminó en el piso —. Oh Dios, mí tocado…

Petra suspiró y meneó la cabeza, luego volvió a mirar al joven, estaba a punto de colapsar. Así que reunió todo su potencial y se acercó hasta él, tomándolo de sus manos lo condujo hasta el taburete de fina seda que se encontraba en el baño. Jean se quedó en el cuarto mientras la aya del cuentacuentos lo sentaba y tomaba el cepillo de pelo de jabalí. Para cuidar sus cabellos hermosos y manejables, peinándolos de un lado a otro.

—Es inútil — sollozó Eren —. No estoy listo para esto.

—Nunca había visto a nadie más bello que tú mi pequeño cuentacuentos — admitió Petra —. He visto muchas hermosas doncellas, bailarinas, concubinas, pero jamás a nadie que se viera tan bello como tú. Ahora ten cuidado, estas flores sobre tu cabeza representan tu dignidad y finura.

Eren miró a la mujer a través del espejo, se esmeraba en colocar el tocado sobre sus cabellos, como una corona de color blanco y rojo, con la tikka pequeña descansando en medio de su frente y el velo que caía de entre los pétalos. Un velo rosáceo que adornaba todo su cuerpo como si fuera una mancha de espuma, nubes y aire, como un halo que cubría su espalda casi desnuda y sus brazos. El top de la parte superior se intercalaba entre transparencias, diamantes y la sólida tela de color violáceo, adornando finamente su cuello con pequeñas tiras de plata entrelazadas con cadenas como las lunas y las estrellas. Luego la enorme falda volátil que no dejaba ni caminar, pues era amplia y vaporosa, con más de cinco capas de tela en diferentes tonos violetas, rosas, fucsia, el contorno bordado en blanco con flores salmón y los diamantes colocados en cada pequeño centímetro como correas hasta la cintura, donde descansaban sus adornos en el ombligo. Las manos pintadas con henna de color café.

—Limpia esas mejillas — suplicó la mujer pasándole los dedos por el rostro —. ¿Acaso no confías en tu belleza? Eres el chico más bello de todo el reino.

—Confió— mintió Eren —. Es solo que, estoy tan emocionado. Tengo miedo ¿Qué tal si se portan como unos monos?

—Ya verás que no — se rió Petra —. El sultán va a presentarte como su prometido, vas a casarte con él, ten confianza en ti mismo, has pasado por mucho para llegar hasta acá, créeme que es el momento de seguir adelante. No dejes que el pasado te siga atormentando, ahora disfruta, que esta fiesta fue hecha para ti y para este hermoso traje color violeta ¡Te sienta de maravilla!

—Ya estoy empezando, Petra —sonrió Eren levantándose del banquillo y sonriendo con auténtica felicidad.

— ¿A qué? —preguntó la mujer al verlo caminar torpemente con sus zapatos de seda decorados con diamantes.

—A vivir, de nuevo.

Y era verdad, Petra pudo saberlo desde que lo vio salir del baño, cuando con mucha felicidad y confianza se subió en el palanquín, asustado como el muchacho de quince años que era, con los nervios de punta ante su presentación en la sociedad, pero estaba emocionado. El jovencito ladrón que vivía en su interior le gritaba que saliera corriendo, pero este Eren no le hizo caso, estaba convencido de que podría ser feliz viviendo así, al lado de la persona que él amaba con mucha intensidad, junto al sultán. Que ahora mismo también rebosaba feliz, Petra jamás lo había visto tan animado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Los dos estaban por reunirse para dar la noticia más feliz de sus vidas.

Eren subió al palanquín, aun ni siquiera estaba acostumbrado a trasladarse dentro del dichoso artefacto, le parecía demasiado incómodo y pequeño, además el calor que encerraba en el interior lo ponía sediento, sin embargo Petra insistía que para la entrada a ciertos lugares en algunos tipos de ceremonias eran necesarios, como aquella vez que se presentó para bailar al sultán la primera ocasión, era para hacer que todo fuera más expectante. Había cuatro hombres cargando la caja de madera con telas en las que él estaba, sabía que Petra debía ir cerca de él por ahí y probablemente Jean estuviera a su lado. Desde su posición bajando las escaleras comenzaba a sentir la presión sobre su pecho, ganas de volver y un sudor frio recorrer la nuca. Se llevó las manos al tocado por instinto pero paró en cuanto se dio cuenta que alguien estaba a su lado.

Detrás de las cortinas Jean hizo un sonido para atraer su atención.

—Eren — siseó el joven pegado a la cortina.

— ¿Qué? — contestó el otro pegando la oreja hasta el límite.

—No estés nervioso — le aconsejó en tono suave —. Te ves despampanante, y además el sultán te adora. Todo irá bien.

Con sus dos manos Eren jaló de las cortinas de gasa para abrirlas, mirar por el pasillo y encontrarse con el extrañado rostro de su amigo que hace solo unos segundos pegaba la boca en la tela para que escuchara sus susurros, con todo y eso el mozuelo fue capaz de abrir el palanquín y darle un abrazo fuerte. Después de todo sí que funcionaba tener cerca a una persona de confianza, sabía que no le mentiría y mucho menos en un momento así por eso escuchar esas palabras de aliento tanto de Petra como de Jean era un respiro para su alma adolorida, para su ansiedad y los nervios que lo carcomían.

— ¿No mientes? — preguntó aun abrazado de su cuello. El palanquín en movimiento ajenos a la escena, Jean caminaba con esfuerzo con los brazos de Eren pegados como lapas.

—No miento — aseguró palmeando su cabeza —. Ahora entra a ese palanquín y deslúmbralos a todos.

Antes de que pudiera replicar Jean le pegó en la cabeza para encerrarlo en el interior de nuevo, reacomodar las cortinas y acomodarse la ropa. Petra observaba y callaba, ya no tenía nada que reclamar es verdad, e incluso se sentía profundamente agradecida de que el ladrón amigo de Eren consiguiera calmarlo un poco más. Ahora ella estaba nerviosa, a lo lejos ya se escuchaba el tumulto, los sirvientes haciendo ruido desde la cocina, cada rincón del palacio bañado en una fiesta llena de verbena, gente corriendo, niños gritando, las puertas del palacio abiertas de par en par.

El salón de trono debía estar repleto de gente, decorado con flores blancas, cortinas que bailaban a la par del aire y trompetistas anunciando que la reunión tan importante, la casi fiesta, iba a dar inicio en cualquier momento.

Eren controlaba su respiración.

Entrarían por la puerta lateral derecha, aún había gente entrando por la principal, así que él tendría que rodear y llegar con el palanquín por un costado hasta estar enfrente del trono, donde el sultán estaría esperando. Eren recordaba cada una de las indicaciones. Después el sultán se levantaría de su trono y caminaría hasta el palanquín para sacarlo, subirían juntos hasta el podio, lo demás ya se vería.

El castaño podía ver a toda la gente bien vestida, veía los caballos en los jardines, escuchaba la música, los tambores, los soldados cargando sus armas y sus banderas, todos se detenían a admirar el palanquín que paseaba por el palacio. Lo estaban mirando a él, quería dejar de respirar tan intranquilamente, estaba más que nervioso, sus manos sudaban, tronaba los huesos de sus dedos, se mordía los labios y se aseguraba que el kohl de sus ojos no se corriera, ni el rosado polvo de sus mejillas y sus labios, que todo el maquillaje y el peinado se mantuvieran intacto. Tenía que calmarse, pero ya había llegado hasta las gigantescas puertas laterales de la sala de trono.

¿Cuántas veces ya habría pasado por esas puertas? Todas las ocasiones habían sido distintas, recordaba haber visto a la reina Kuchell entrar por ellas para ver al sultán, también recordaba cuando él fue a despedir al sultán y llegó tarde, por supuesto también la última vez, durante el juicio. Sin embargo ahora, el motivo era distinto, su papel había cambiado demasiado.

Las puertas eran grandes, tan altas como árboles, anchas y de madera labrada, con aldabas de oro en forma de tigres, estaban cerradas, con guardias a cada lado. Apenas miraron el palanquín asintieron y se colocaron en sus posiciones, empujando con todo el cuerpo las puertas de madera, que chillaron como si fueran animales, pero dieron paso a un aroma, un calor y un ambiente completamente distinto, todo lo que se veía dentro de la sala de trono. Un montón de personas sentadas y paradas en los laterales, rodeando el pasillo principal, también en la parte de arriba de la sala, en los balcones, había gente por todos lados. Prestando atención a la entrada majestuosa del palanquín.

—Cálmate— se recordó a sí mismo —. Mantén la calma.

Sonrió para sí mismo.

A Eren nunca le había parecido más hermosa la sala de trono.

Es que había sido confeccionada especialmente para la ocasión. La luz era suave, las velas apenas alumbraban, todo estaba envuelto de una negrura naranja, las lámparas del techo resaltaban el oro de las paredes como paneles, flores de color violeta como su vestido en cada florero, recargadas en postes y pegadas en el piso. Incluso el prominente trono del sultán se veía distinto, no solo porque él estuviera sentado ahí con un semblante de auténtica felicidad, sino porque a su alrededor, las escalerillas, estaban bañadas con alfombras de piel blanca y flores, cortinas que cuidaban las tres sillas reales que estaban enfrente, la principal por supuesto era la suya, a un lado había un trono más pequeño y del otro había uno más. Eren no sabía para que era pero sabía que el de la derecha era el que él ocuparía en cuanto el sultán lo bajara del palanquín.

Se detuvo justo en el centro, a un costado de las escalerillas.

Los cargadores bajaron lentamente la casita de madera y tela hasta el piso. Eren suspiró nervioso y observó con atención como el sultán sonreía de lado. Acababa de levantarse del trono, caminaba con elegancia al bajar, su ropa negra con dorado era espléndida como todo lo que lo rodeaba, su corona e incluso su espada, hasta sus zapatos de seda negra. Tantas joyas sobre su atuendo y aun así su cabello destilaba más brillo. ¿Estaría tan emocionado como él? ¿Tan nervioso? ¿Expectante? ¿Feliz? Ya no sabía dónde estaba Petra, ni mucho menos Jean, ahora solo estaba el sultán bajando desde su trono, caminando entre las alfombras blancas y las flores.

Llegó hasta la puertecilla de su palanquín. La abrió con adoración y fervor, lentamente. A Eren se le antojó todo demasiado silencioso, pero sabía que todo el mundo estaba esperando ver a una princesa, a una concubina o a lo que fuera, sin embargo era él, el que saldría del palanquín, sería tomado por la mano sagrada del sultán y subiría con él hasta el trono para escucharlo hablar. Para oírle decir esas palabras que todos aquí querían oír, pero sobre todo él.

En completo silencio observó al sultán, con la mirada baja. Miró su mano larga y fuerte extendida frente a él, si estaba dispuesto a tomarla ahora sería lo mismo que cerrar un compromiso fuerte. Sacó aire desde el fondo de su estómago y levantó la mirada. Levi lo miraba con una sonrisa ligera en la comisura de su boca, tomó su mano sin vacilar por más tiempo y dejó que el hombre lo guiara paso a paso para bajar del palanquín. Ahora quedaba de rodillas frente a él, tocando su mano.

Cuando el palanquín fuera movido por los sirvientes todo el mundo lo vería completamente, verían sus ropas, su cabello corto, la forma en la que estaba hincado, sus zapatos, como tocaba las flores con sus rodillas. Iban a observarlo completamente, tal vez juzgarlo, sin embargo cuando por fin llegó el momento no pudo concentrarse ni un poco en lo que los demás estaban viendo, porque tenía al sultán frente suyo, estaba ahí con él, sonriéndole como siempre, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veían tan hermoso.

Aun acariciaba su mano con la yema de los dedos. Eren le sonrió.

—Mi sultán— habló Eren con firmeza y carisma —. Estoy listo para subir al trono a su lado.

—Yo estoy listo para guiar tu mano, guardarte de cualquier peligro, no permitiré que nadie te insulte, ya que ahora subes a mi lado y tomas mi guía para proseguir con tu camino, joven de paz y reconciliación, extiende tu belleza y amistad a estas personas.

Levi se descosió un poco con estas palabras, realmente no podía dejar de admirar la verdadera belleza y calma que le infundía el chico, era tan bonito, como ver un pajarillo asustado. Todas estas sensaciones que le regalaba solo le daban ganas de abrazarlo, cargarlo entre sus brazos, consolarlo y poseerlo para siempre, se limitó a besar su mano hincándose un poco y luego lo levantó del piso. El silencio aun perduraba dentro de las paredes.

—Todos nos miran — murmuró Eren cuando tomó los cálidos dedos de la mano del sultán y subió un escalón.

—Y callan — corroboró el sultán subiendo a paso lento con Eren a su lado —. Está bien que aprendan a guardar silencio cada vez que tu presencia es revelada ante sus ojos. Tú, tan puro, grande y príncipe.

Eren bajó la mirada sonrojado, Levi soltó una risa que parecía un soplido conforme, los pasos de ambos eran lentos y constantes, Eren sentía mal pisar las flores, sus zapatos ahora se manchaban de un suave color morado, también la alfombra era manchada como si a su paso dejara un rastro rosado, como el aroma de una joven muchacha casadera. El largo velo que cubría su vestido ahora llegaba hasta abajo de los escalones, aun cuando él ya estaba al lado del trono.

— ¿Estás listo? —preguntó de nuevo Levi tomando ahora sus muñecas y haciéndolo mirarse fijamente, pupilas con pupilas. Verde con gris.

— ¿Acaso no hemos esperado esto? ¿No has sido paciente con tu parentela a pesar de todo lo que han hecho, amable con tus sirvientes, caritativo con tu pueblo, hospitalario con nosotros los forasteros, fiel a tu palabra y a tus instintos? ¿Acaso no estás siendo mi defensor ahora mismo? — Levi respondió besando el dorso de sus manos, sonrió con cuidado y acarició la mejilla rosada del ojiverde —. Mantente alegre y de buen ánimo, ahora estoy dejando mi vida en tus manos, seré el primer testigo de tu maravilloso reinado.

—Tú eres mi apoyo, tú proclamarás la verdad a quienes no crean. — asintió Levi respondiendo.

Esa pequeña conversación había quedado solo entre sus labios, entre ellos se hablaban y se comprendían pero ahora era momento de volverse ante el pueblo que esperaba, los jeques, reyes, príncipes y todas las anonadas personas que presenciaban la forma en la que los dos se dejaban llevar cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban. Eren movió el rostro con gentileza para encarar a la multitud que esperaba el discurso del sultán, el anuncio especial del que venía toda esta celebración. Seguramente ya todos tenían la idea, sabían cuando lo veían que ahora él iba a ser el dueño del corazón del sultán, que iba a casarse con él, ahora solo había que decirlo, que anunciarlo.

—Pueblo de Arabia — habló Levi dirigiéndose a la multitud, su voz era fuerte y contundente, no dejaba pie a rastro de duda. El corazón del mozuelo pudo detenerse un segundo más antes de que continuara —. Me he reunido aquí con todos por una tradición que venero, a pesar de que pude no hacerlo, sin embargo quería compartir la dicha que estas palabras me otorgan con ustedes, pues me encuentro aquí frente a ustedes, tomando las manos de esta criatura para presentarla ante ustedes como…

El mozuelo castaño no pudo pensar que era un peor momento para que las puertas se abrieran, y por más que deseo con todas sus fuerzas que se mantuvieran cerradas, que no fueran empujadas no hubo ninguna magia posible que hiciera realidad su deseo, invariablemente las dos puertas principales de la sala de trono se abrieron de par en par, otorgando al salón una luz exterior demasiado fuerte para su gusto, que había acostumbrado sus maquillados ojos a la suave luz del interior. Aun cuando el exterior era bulloso porque el pueblo estaba de fiesta la caravana que entró por el pasillo principal le trajo arcadas. Buscaba la mirada de Levi, confundido no quiso soltar sus manos, a pesar de que entraban soldados, sirvientas y un palanquín mucho más lujoso que el suyo.

—Levi… — la voz le salió estrangulada.

El sultán apretó sus manos con fuerza, sin mirarlo, tenía los ojos fijos en las personas que acababan de interrumpir la ceremonia. El silencio se esfumó, los cuchicheos llegaron tan pronto como las puertas se cerraron nuevamente ¿Quién era? ¿Quién lo sabe? Nadie. Eren temblaba ligeramente asustado, estaba más nervioso que antes a pesar de que al hablar con el sultán le había quitado tanta ansiedad de encima ahora era como retroceder más de diez zancadas al pasado, cuando aún sentía que la daga de su espada iba a caer de sus manos y perderse para siempre, así de asustado e inseguro se sentía.

Levi rodeó su cintura con cuidado.

—Calma — le suplicó.

Eren levantó la mirada, arriba estaban dos mujeres mirando todo desde los balcones, se trataba de Hitch y Mina. Frunció el ceño confundido, de pronto era como si todo el ambiente se hubiera enrarecido e invariablemente recordó que la única mujer confinada era la reina, sin embargo esas concubinas estaban ahí, mirando todo desde arriba ¿Acaso se reían de su felicidad? ¿De aquella desagradable interrupción? El estómago del castaño se estrujó dos veces más y no quiso que Levi lo soltara.

—Que se vayan — suplicó quejoso en voz baja, no sabía si se refería a los palanquines nuevos o a las concubinas —. Por favor…

Levi escuchó el lamento bajo de su prometido, lo miró extrañado, preocupado por su reacción, pudo notar su palidez. Y también se vio a sí mismo en el reflejo de su actitud, estaba ahí parado sin saber qué hacer, molesto de tener que presenciar cómo estas personas acababan de invadir tan glorioso instante. Carraspeó suavemente y tomó a Eren entre sus brazos, lo estrechó un poco, quería transmitirle su seguridad, demostrarle que él también estaba molesto y que cualquier precio a pagar sería saldado. Levi miró a su alrededor, Petra estaba bajo los escalones, dispuesta a subir en cualquier instante, sin embargo a quien Levi ordenó subir fue a sus propios escoltas.

Auro y Gunter subieron los escalones rápidamente hasta donde él se encontraba, no sabía quién era el dueño de la procesión sin embargo no podía arriesgar la seguridad de Eren. Jean los alcanzó inmediatamente en los escalones superiores, el rostro del joven se veía inseguro, buscaba las pupilas de Eren que estaban pérdidas entre el piso. Petra tomó a Eren del brazo con suavidad. Y el joven por fin reaccionó nuevamente, miró al pelinegro, confundido ladeó la cabeza.

—Siéntate por favor. —le pidió Levi besando su frente, su rostro estaba lleno de pequeñas arrugas de preocupación.

Eren asintió repetidamente, sintiendo como Levi abandonaba su cuerpo y bajaba los escalones. Él se quedó ahí parado por unos segundos en solitario, cuando notó que Petra lo halaba para llevarlo hasta el trono y probablemente sentarlo en el de la derecha, que se suponía debía ocupar de ahora en adelante, pero la interrupción había dejado ciertas cosas sin conclusión. Miró de nuevo arriba, ahí seguían esas mujeres, observando todo al pie del cañón.

—Yo puedo solo — se quejó al sentir las múltiples manos que lo guiaban hasta los cojines, estaba irritado pero cansado, su alma y corazón exigían un respiro.

Petra y los demás guardias se alejaron cuando notaron el ambiente tenso alrededor del chiquillo, estaba asustado sin duda, solo quería mirar a aquellos que habían interrumpido y pedirles que se fueran. Ahora estaba ahí sentado, observando a Levi bajar, hacer señas ante un hombre cuyo rostro creía recordar, se trataba del hombre que había estado a cargo del juicio de la madre reina, un hombre de barba y cabello blanco, vestido con túnica blanca, a Eren precisamente no le desagradaba, era un visir seguramente, ahora lo sabía por la forma en la que parecía seguir las indicaciones del sultán, Levi lo tenía en un alto mando. Parte del consejo o los califas tal vez, pero ahora ese hombre era el que estaba enfrente de la caravana.

Levi miró de nuevo arriba, el jovencito ya estaba sentado en el trono, sus manos pequeñas se retorcían sobre la falda violeta, su aya a la derecha y los demás guardias cerca de él, cuidándolo en cada segundo. Frunció el ceño molesto ¿Cuantas veces tendría que tolerar que irrumpieran en su felicidad?

—Disculpa — habló el visir a la persona a cargo del palanquín —. Me parece que dentro de esta ceremonia se necesita un poco más de respeto, nuestro sultán invitó a gente de muchas tierras lejanas, si es su caso no tenía derecho a irrumpir.

—Visir Zackley — habló Levi a sus espaldas con Erd a su derecha —. No hay que buscar excusas, recuerdo perfectamente a quienes invité y esta caravana no estaba en la lista. Me decepciona que la dejaran pasar, ahora quien esté arriba, salga y pida disculpas, después los dejaré retirarse sin percances.

—Mi error —respondió una voz femenina desde el palanquín. Levi agudizó la mirada —. Pero también suyo mi sultán Levi, ya que sí fui invitada a esta ceremonia suya.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó Levi con la mano en la cintura, preparado para sacar la daga en cualquier momento. En el instante en que lo considerara pertinente.

El palanquín descendió hasta el piso, dos de las tres sirvientas abrieron las puertillas de madera y abaniquearon a la joven vestida de rojo que bajaba de este con pasos elegantes y secuenciados, los soldados que venían con ella no relajaron su formación sino hasta que la mujer se encontró abajo, fue entonces que se alejaron para dejarla sola en medio de la alfombra, mostrando su absoluta belleza, su presencia potente. Levi supo desde el instante en el que la vio que no se trataba de cualquier persona, estaba frente a él, segura de sí misma, no sonreía, pero era hermosa como una virgen pagana de otra religión. Se sintió incómodo, no sabía quién era ni porque estaba aquí, pero no era justo no poder desquitarse con ella, pues estaba furioso, pero sin saber los motivos podría ocasionar grandes problemas.

Por sus ropas se notaba que venía de una familia rica, tenía un top ceñido a un busto demasiado prominente, el ombligo blanco sobre un vientre liso y una falda pegada al cuerpo como la cola de una sirena, justo por los tobillos el vuelo se elevaba como una alfombra larga, que estaba decorada con bordados dorados, en el centro de la falda una atadura en tonos verdes y dorados, así como cinturones de soles entrelazados con oro sobre su cintura y encima de los hombros y el cuello. Piedras preciosas en el collar amplio, rubies y esmeraldas, adornando la blancura de su piel. Sus manos eran blancas y delgadas, en las uñas resaltaban adornos afilados de oro. Y pulseras en las muñecas con diferentes piedras preciosas. Lo más impresionante de todo el conjunto era la corona dorada con adornos afilados como púas saliendo de su recogido y bien peinado cabello negro.

—Soy la quinta princesa del reino de Tailandia, Mikasa, la hija de la reina Mali y el rey Malai — la joven de cabello negro se inclinó con respeto ante el sultán—. Estoy aquí para presentarme ante usted como una invitada más en su festejo.

— ¿Sabe lo que yo estoy festejando en este momento? — contestó Levi con recelo, evidentemente la jovencita estaba presentándose ante él como una chica casadera y él estaba a punto de anunciar su boda con el chico de ojos esmeralda.

Estaba planeado.

—No es de interés —sonrió la chica, mostrando una hilera divina de dientes blancos —. Puede cambiarse la ceremonia… una fiesta con motivo de mi visita. Una princesa, de un reino tan grande, lejano y abundante, ha venido ante usted buscando toda su hospitalidad, ¿Sería justo que me maltratara así? Aún después del gran viaje que tuve que dar solo para fortalecer las relaciones entre nuestros reinos.

—No pienso invadir su reino — le respondió Levi tajante.

—Tal vez yo el suyo si — soltó una risa angelical, sus ojos se achicaban con cada movimiento fino de su cara —. Aunque no hablo de un asunto bélico. Entonces sultán… ¿Me recibe como invitada de honor?

—Mi señor — se dirigió Erd a Levi en el oído, muy por debajo de las voces —. Esta mujer ha llegado al reino con una gran caravana, tiene un gran número de sirvientas y soldados, no mayor que nosotros, es obvio que no busca un ataque, pero no podemos ofenderla, es poderosa en el norte… no nos conviene como enemiga.

—Estaba haciendo algo importante — refunfuñó Levi —. Ella muy maleducadamente llegó a interrumpir, no voy a cancelar esta fiesta porque esta mujer está buscando que la recibamos con todos los honores, los únicos que nos los merecemos ahora mismo somos Eren y yo, por nuestra boda, no por recibir a una tal y por cual de quien sabe dónde.

—Mi señor — fue Zackley quien habló esta vez —. Escuche a su guardia, usted es demasiado poderoso, podrá resistir esta humillación, después de todo es una princesa de quien está hablando…

—No — reafirmó Levi en voz alta —. Le prometí a Eren que no dejaría que lo volvieran a ofender y eso es lo que ella está haciendo.

—Le pido disculpas nuevamente — solicitó Mikasa entrometiéndose en la conversación —. Ignoraba completamente el hecho de su anuncio importante, o más bien, ingenuamente pensé que podría desplazar el momento para después ya que primero para un sultán deben estar las relaciones externas.

Levi mira a todos alrededor, no se cree una palabra, esta mujer era más que consciente de que él iba a dar el anuncio de su boda, sin embargo ahora se encontraba en una posición delicada, sus mediadores le suplicaban misericordia mientras que su corazón rugía con furia, con deseo de tener al mozuelo a su lado y gritar que lo amaba más que a nadie, y aun así, siendo el sultán no podía, no podía ofender a una princesa extranjera. Apretó los puños con fuerza a cada costado de su cuerpo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Decirle al chico que se reprogramaría la fiesta, que ya será después, que lo deje cenar con la mujer para traerla a la realidad y que mañana podrían hacer todo de nuevo ¿Cómo si nada? O tal vez podría echar a la mujer del palacio, podría eliminar a sus soldados, comenzar una guerra…

—Mi sultán— lo llamó una vez más desde el alto podio, Levi giró el rostro y el cuerpo de inmediato. Petra sujetaba a Eren de la mano para evitar que hiciera cualquier cosa.

Pero era como si las palabras pasadas le hicieran eco en la cabeza de Levi "Tú eres mi apoyo, tú proclamarás la verdad a quienes no crean" hacía honor a esas palabras, era listo, astuto, sabía cómo comportarse en cualquier instante e incluso ahora cuando todo estaba contra él, se había levantado completamente digno y caminaba hasta él.

—Soportaré pacientemente el aplazo de nuestra ceremonia — continuó Eren mientras descendía, con una sonrisa conciliadoras que bañaba sus mejillas —. Después de todo es usted quien merece la dedicación de esta mujer y la mía, creo en usted y no vacilaré en abrazar a tus invitados, confiando plenamente en su juicio.

— ¡Que chiquillo tan razonable!—festejó Mikasa —. Claro, yo soy una princesa, merezco muchas atenciones en mi visita, no quisiera desaprovechar el hecho de que estén todos reunidos aquí, así que majestad, si me permite ¿Por qué no continuar con la velada? Estoy segura de que todos aquí quieren comer de los manjares, y hablar con los invitados, ceremonias así no se ven todos los días.

—Estoy seguro de que comprende que esta ceremonia tenía otro objeto — murmuró Levi acariciando el dorso de la mano de Eren a escondidas, furioso y melancólico, aceptaba el consuelo silencioso que el castaño le daba.

—Y yo estoy segura que este joven que ha hablado en su lugar es aquel del que he oído ya tanto —sonrió mirando a Eren de un lado a otro, contoneándose —. ¿Tú eres Eren, verdad?

Eren asintió bajando la cabeza.

— ¡Estoy tan agradecida de tenerte frente a mí! — lo abrazó ella, sus ropas rojas destellaban sobre la piel blanca. El violeta de la ropa de Eren quedaba opacado con la fuerza sanguinaria de su atuendo —. Como esta es mi primera noche en el reino me sentiría completamente halagada si pudieras hacer algo por mí, por lo bien que he oído hablar de ti sé que nos habrás de negarte.

—Si es lo que una persona de su clase desea — consiguió a decir Eren.

Mikasa asintió feliz y se retiró unos pasos llamando a una de sus sirvientas, se quedó por ahí unos segundos mientras que el jeque y los demás volvían a sus lugares, ya lejos del centro Eren consiguió tomar la mano de Levi y subir los escalones al trono nuevamente, tomados de la mano llegaron hasta el lugar. Levi sentó a Eren en el de la derecha y se inclinó a su lado sin dejar de mirar con recelo a la princesa que hablaba animadamente con una sirvienta justo abajo.

—Eren, no — lo reprimió Levi —. Tú ya no eres eso, eres mi prometido, no dejes que te trate como le venga en gana…

—No te preocupes — aseguró el castaño mirando al pelinegro —. No quiero ofenderla ni mucho menos, solo seguiré la corriente. ¿Qué podría pedirme?

—No tienes idea — dijo Levi consternado.

A simple vista Eren se veía tranquilo, se imaginaba a si mismo preparado para esta clase de sucesos, por eso no agregó nada al comentario que hizo el sultán. Por otra parte Levi ya se había sentado sobre su trono, tenía el semblante impertérrito, todos los invitados ahora se regocijaban nuevamente, las sirvientas seguían ofreciendo comida y bebida, animales y carruajes habían sido rápidamente retirados, la única que resaltaba en medio del salón junto con otras sirvientas vestidas de azul era la princesa tailandesa. El muchacho observaba todo recelosamente, le dirigió varias veces algunas miradas a Jean y a Petra que seguían firmes a su lado izquierdo, preparados para intervenir en cualquier momento.

La princesa por fin dejó de hablar con una de las mujeres, recibió en sus brazos un paquete de tela envuelto en hilos de colores, lo colocó sobre sus antebrazos con una sonrisa ligera y se dignó a mirarlo, subiendo los escalones sin hacer siquiera una reverencia por acercarse a él o al sultán. Levi se mostró ofendido, apartó el rostro de ella de inmediato en el instante en el que se detuvo frente al ojiverde.

—He escuchado que eres un excelente bailarín— murmuró ella acercándose a él con el paquete entre los brazos —. El mejor de toda esta tierra, el mejor entretenimiento para las fiestas, me he tomado la molestia de traer este atuendo para ti, para que nos deleites con un hermoso baile. ¿Qué te parece esta noche, después de la cena formal?

El jovencito resintió todo desde la boca del estómago, ahí estaba esa princesa diciéndole que se vistiera con esas ropas de entretenimiento, aun cuando él era el que se iba a casar… ella lo debía saber, sabía que mientras el anuncio no fuera oficial todavía tenía oportunidad de hacer este tipo de cosas, estaba buscando humillarlo. Como la reina Kuchell, humillarlo haciéndolo bailar como una sirvienta en una fiesta, y no podía negarse.

—Lo lamento, pero no voy a permitir que le pidas eso — dijo Levi levantándose del asiento.

— ¿A qué se refiere? Se perfectamente que este chico es un maravilloso bailarín—respondió ella sin cambiar su sonrisa ligera, esperando que el joven aceptara las ropas inmediatamente —. No busco ofenderlo, solo me apetece ver a una criatura tan exótica bailando para mí.

Hablaba de él como si fuese un animal.

—Princesa… — si él no intervenía inmediatamente Levi iba a sacar la espada de su cintura y amenazarla de muerte.

Se levantó del trono con una sonrisa amplia, fingida hasta límites insospechados. ¿Acaso no era el momento de demostrar que podía ser mejor que estas personas? Que no estaba loco, que no era un brujo, ni un pordiosero ¡No más!… no podía ir por ahí en la vida molestándose con las personas y llorando por la forma en la que lo trataban. Aun cuando estaba consciente de que buscaba humillarlo y pisotearlo, tampoco podía poner en tela de juicio las relaciones con los reinos del sultán, él era su prometido, debía ser más asertivo, más sabio, vamos tenía que poner a trabajar su ingenio. Aunque de momento le doliera que aun quisieran tratarlo así…

—Está bien sultán— admitió Eren tomando la mano del pelinegro, deteniéndolo en su imprudente actuar —. Me halaga ser reconocido por mis habilidades y virtudes. Con mucho gusto acepto dar una presentación ante usted.

—Eren, no tienes que hacer esto — suplicó Levi en voz baja, acercando su cuerpo al débil y violáceo del joven, abrazándolo de la cintura.

¿Por qué Levi se veía así? Tan preocupado, tan angustiado, como si le doliera desde el fondo que hubiera una persona a la que él no pudiera ofender ni atacar, pero que estuviera atacando a la persona que él mas quería. Era impotencia sin duda, por eso el castaño debía ser fuerte por ambos, seguir adelante, demostrar que aunque se pararan sobre él se volvería a levantar, aunque su alma temblara de furia y tempestad, necesitaba salir adelante. O por lo menos… solo no tenía que quebrarse enfrente de ellos.

—Sultán, espero que organice un excelente banquete para poder disfrutar de este entretenimiento.

Mikasa le otorgó las ropas a Eren, las dejó sobre sus brazos. Y él las tomó con las manos temblando, a lo lejos era como si aquella mujer midiera mucho más que él y lo mirara desde arriba, con crueldad, con malas intenciones. Buscando humillarlo frente a todas las personas que hoy se habían reunido para verlo subir, ahora lo iban a ver desde abajo, una vez más. Sonrió ampliamente, suspiró varias veces antes de asentir.

—Le aseguro que quedará complacida…

Eren hizo reverencia, pues bien ella era una princesa. Él no. Tal vez él iba a casarse con el sultán, por alguna razón divina los hechos lo habían guiado hasta este papel, pero no era de la realeza, no podía ofenderla ni ponerse con ella, tenía las de perder, aunque Levi estuviera de su lado ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué el reino de Tailandia llegara en un mes y organizara una guerra? Solo por haberla ofendido, él tenía que mostrarse callado y respetuoso, como lo que en realidad no era. Bajó los escalones lentamente, con la mirada agachada, no quiso ni ver como Levi se quedaba arriba, o como los invitados se sorprendían de que él se retirara.

—Son ropas hermosas — le aseguró la princesa cuando pasó a su lado —. Perfectas para alguien de tu clase, ya que no importa que tanto te arregles y vistas debajo de todo eso siempre serás un chiquillo pobre e iluso.

Eren apretó los puños, no podía mirar su rostro. Terminaría llorando. Se apresuró a salir del salón del trono, dejando a sus sirvientes, su aya e incluso a Levi, apartando las puertas laterales de madera con las palmas abiertas, era mejor salir de ahí inmediatamente. Sus pies comenzaban a estar cansados, mientras salía y se encontraba con el bochorno del exterior, las personas lo miraban como si fuera un animal perdido. No se detenían en la celebración, todo el reino seguía festejando por una noticia que ni siquiera había podido llegar a sus oídos, con todas sus fuerzas se abría paso entre las personas, ellos no reparaban en él, no se fijaban que era quien traía las ropas más lindas y cuidadas, pintadas de violeta y rosa, e incluso la corona de flores de su cabeza se despedazaba cada que chocaba con alguien. Cuando arrojaban pétalos, arroz, o polvos de colores.

Se encontraba cerca del área de concubinas cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba lo suficientemente alejado del resto de las personas. Esa área le traía de por si sola malos recuerdos, pero estaba alejada, desértica y aislada, pacifica… era un lugar adecuado para pensar, tal vez torturarse un poco y llorar. De nuevo habían irrumpido en su felicidad, esa ostentosa mujer que buscaba escalar entre ellos, no como invitada solamente, pues no era tonto, cualquier princesa habría deseado casarse con el sultán, hombre rico, guapo y fuerte. Sin embargo él tenía ese lugar y ni aun así podían respetarlo.

Sus pasos se hicieron más calmados y pausados, hasta que casi sentía que se arrastraba y movía solo por medio del aire del palacio. Acercándose a las fuentes del costado izquierdo, apenas saliendo del área de las concubinas encontró un sitio con varias cascadas artificiales y aves de color rosa que se le antojaron demasiado cómicas. Tenían patas largas y plumaje rosado, picos como ganchos y se paraban con una sola de sus extremidades. Había bastantes y todas metían sus picos en el agua para sacar la comida.

—Que afortunados —sonrió Eren sentándose en el piso, recargado en una columna y observando a las aves con cuidado —. No tienen que preocuparse porque los juzguen, tienen esas hermosas plumas y son muy elegantes. Existimos otros que no tenemos la misma suerte, siempre cuidando como nos vemos y como nos ven los demás…

Las aves lo miraron como si estuviera loco, pues estaba hablando con esos pájaros que veía por primera vez en su existencia. Eren sonrió.

Eran realmente bonitos.

Los estanques estaban repletos de pájaros, piedras y una frondosa vegetación, Eren observó con cuidado el estanque, era un lugar tan calmado, tenía ganas de entrar a nadar en esa agua que tal vez estaba llena de pescados y perderse para siempre entre las corrientes de las cascadas. Sintió sus labios mojados e instintivamente llevó la mano hasta la boca. Las lágrimas habían estado escurriendo de sus ojos desde hacía un buen rato, sin detenerse o avisar. Recogió su ropa con las manos y se levantó del piso.

A nadie le iba a importar que se quedara sentado en una roca en medio del estanque, pero al menos ahí no tendría que esconder sus lágrimas de los demás.

—Ya no quiero sentirme triste — admitió mientras escalaba por entre las piedras y las aves que se alejaban al ver sus ropas moverse con el aire, el agua cristalina reflejaba su atuendo perfecto, la belleza de las ropas y del maquillaje —. Ya no quiero sufrir por estar en este palacio donde no me quieren.

Se sentó sobre una de las piedras más alejadas, entre algunos árboles que naturalmente habían crecido en medio del estanque, cubrían su cuerpo con su sombra fresca, alejándolo del sol y del aire. Dejó las piernas encima de la roca, colgando suavemente, se quitó los zapatos y los arrojó adentro del agua. Esperaba no haber lastimado a ningún ave o animal. Llevó de nuevo las manos hasta los ojos y limpió sus lágrimas, al revisar sus palmas las encontró manchadas de pintura negra, todo su maquillaje ahora estaba corrido y por más que intentara limpiar con los dedos ahora su rostro debía ser un borrón.

Desesperado tomó la inútil diadema de flores que descansaba en su cabeza. La tomó con tanta fuerza que su cabello se despeinó completamente, las flores se deshicieron al tacto y pudo aventarla sin cuidado al agua. Se vio a sí mismo en el agua del estanque, las flores cayendo en el interior, su cabello castaño desgreñado… algo que en circunstancias normales él jamás hubiera permitido. Pero tal vez eso era lo que lo hacía sentir así, ahora que se veía en el agua con el maquillaje corrido, los labios rojos y despeinado hasta decir basta, se dio cuenta de cuanto le estaba costando mantener una imagen.

¿Levi quería que él hiciera eso?

La verdad es que no, Levi no sentía interés en él por ser un chico lindo o uno educado, tal vez en primer lugar lo que le atraía de él era que no lo era. Porque de esa forma se habían enamorado, el sultán jamás le había exigido que entrenara, estudiara o cambiara. Lo quería como era, sin arreglo, un desastre. Envuelto en costumbres de pobreza… él era el que había decidido hacer todos esos cambios para levantarse por encima de los que quisieran pisotearlo. Había perforado su cuerpo, aprendido a bailar, a entretener, incluso había estudiado. Pero no lo necesitaba, el sultán no quería eso de él y él tampoco quería eso consigo mismo… ¿Podría llegar hasta el final sin dejar de ser el mismo?

—Eren — lo llamó una voz conocida que saltaba entre roca y roca, con mucha dificultad —. ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

—El maquillaje se me cayó — aceptó bajando de la roca.

—Oh — Petra tomó su mano para llevarlo lejos del estanque, Eren la siguió con la mirada y se alejó del agua para sentir como la mujer lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, estrechándolo entre sus brazos como si se tratara de su propia madre —. Mi pobre mozuelo, tardé mucho en encontrarte ¿Te sientes abatido?

—Estoy bien—mintió Eren, pero en cuanto soltó esas palabras Petra lo estrechó más.

Se sentaron en el piso, sobre la hierba fresca. El castaño no había dejado de derramar lágrimas lentas sobre sus mejillas, aun cuando estaba abrazado al cuerpo de la peli naranja su corazón bombeaba como una hoja a punto de caer del árbol para siempre. Se mordía el labio con preocupación.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? — gimió entre el llanto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó la aya acariciando su cabello —. Esa clase de pregunta es completamente innecesaria pequeño. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—Es que ya no tengo fuerza — admitió Eren —. No importa cuántas veces me traten mal siempre debo levantarme, eso lo sé, pero no puedo seguir así… ya no aguanto que me traten así. Solo quiero ser feliz de nuevo.

— ¿No eres feliz?

— ¡No me gusta que quieran humillarme todo el tiempo! — gritó en respuesta.

— ¿Y por qué esa mujer tendría el poder de humillarte?

—Porque es una bla bla bla princesa bla bla Tailandia — murmuró Eren molesto cruzándose de brazos —. Yo no quiero meter en problemas a Levi por mi culpa, pero no puedo pasar por alto el hecho que ella esté buscando lastimarme por medio de ese baile.

—Solo puede lastimarte si tú le das el poder de hacerlo, Eren — aconsejó Petra —. No se lo des. Hace un rato estabas nervioso porque ibas a enfrentarte a toda esa multitud, todo el pueblo se iba a enterar que te vas a casar con el sultán, llorabas por obtener su aceptación pero acaso no te has dado cuenta de cómo han cambiado las cosas… desde que la reina madre se fue de tu vista la gente ya no te mira mal. No digo que te aprecien, pero es como si sus prejuicios hacía ti se hubieran eliminado, ¿Viste como el visir se levantaba a defenderte? No era por la ceremonia ni por ti, era porque el sultán está feliz contigo y todo el reino quiere que él sea feliz, por eso el pueblo, los jeques y los demás van a apoyarte a ti. Ya no hay nadie que este metiendo cizaña en sus cabezas, ahora tú eres su empatía, tú vas a ser su líder por eso ellos van a seguirte y a defenderte. Esa mujer busca humillarte, pero si tú no se lo permites podrás salir de esto… y saldrás junto con el sultán y todos los demás. Todo el pueblo que ya te apoya.

— ¿Enserio? — murmuró Eren confundido.

—Te lo aseguro, cuando te fuiste las personas no dejaban de hablar mal de esa princesa, fue algo increíblemente maleducado. Todos querían escuchar como el sultán te presentaba, créeme, estas personas ya no van a permitir que alguien te humille.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?

—Siempre lo he creído, que iba a llegar un día en el que el pueblo te preferiría a ti por encima de los demás. Ya has entrado en su gracia, tienes un lugar, ahora defiéndelo como lo que eres…

—He decidido que no quiero dejar de ser yo mismo. — explicó Eren limpiándose el rostro con agua, renovado —. Así que no esperes que me vuelva un princesito bien educado ¿Vale?

—Jamás esperaría algo así de ti, sin embargo… debes mostrar una imagen de respeto ante la sociedad.

—Por eso no te preocupes — explicó Eren moviendo la mano, como restándole importancia a las cosas —. Ya se me ocurrirá algo para el banquete de esta noche, bien lo has dicho, solo pueden humillarme si yo los dejo y ¿Ya viste las ropas que me regaló? Son más transparentes que las de una prostituta del burdel, voy a necesitar tu ayuda y la de Jean… solo eso… ya se me ocurrirá lo demás.

—No iras a hacer una broma de mal gusto ¿verdad? — respondió Petra escandalizada.

—No voy a dejar que la reputación del sultán sufra a costa mía, pero por supuesto tampoco sacrificaré mi honor, confía en mí. Sé lo que debo hacer ¡Soy listo!—Petra lo observó levantarse, como un fénix desde las cenizas, aun con sus ropas manchadas y arrugadas, se seguía viendo hermoso. Tenía la complexión de un ángel, irradiaba una linda paz en su sonrisa, pues aunque hace solo un rato estuviera muriendo de desesperación, escuchar esas palabras de motivación le había hecho cambiar a su perspectiva. Ahora se veía distinto, tenía los ojos puestos en un objetivo, había tomado una decisión y bien sabía Alah que cuando Eren decidía algo muy difícilmente le saldría mal.

—Vamos Petra — suplicó Eren caminando descalzo por el pasto, subiendo la falda con las manos —. Tengo que cambiarme para la cena ¿Dónde estará Jean?

 **.**

 **Turbado por las miradas, te parecería  
que acaba de despertarse del sopor del sueño,  
la blancura y rubicundez se asocian en la belleza,  
sin que sean contrarias, pues son semejantes;  
como cadenas de oro rojizo sobre un rostro de plata,  
así la aurora, blanca y rubia,  
es la que parece imitarle.  
Cuando aparece el rubor en sus mejillas  
es como el vino puro en cristal de roca.**

 **[Ibn al—Kattānī,** _ **Tašbīhāt**_ **, núm. 233]**

 **.**

Levi estaba sentado, adentro del palacio Golestan, la sala cuadrada bañada en cristales, diamantes y oro se encontraba espléndidamente iluminada por velas y aromatizantes. La multitud de personas que estaban reunidas en el interior bloqueaban la vista de las paredes, dejando un círculo interno donde la alfombra resaltaba en diversos colores debido a las lámparas de colores que tambaleaban con mechas cortas. Había un camino largo y estrecho, rodeado de dos caminos de agua con peces, el camino de piedra iba desde la entrada hasta donde se encontraba su diván, a su lado derecho estaba la princesa Mikasa. Las personas estaban comiendo en cantidades desorbitantes a lado de cada columna, a estrechos pasos del camino de agua.

—Majestad — lo llamó ella con una voz demasiado empalagosa y tranquila —. ¿Se encuentra bien? No parece estar disfrutando mucho del banquete…

Levi se llevó la copa de vino a los labios, procuraba no mirarla. Tenía las pupilas fijas en la puerta del salón, en los guardias que esperaban a que alguien entrara o en cualquier maldita persona que se encontrara comiendo como cerdo y bebiendo como un ebrio. Ignorando las risas de las personas y sobre todo el hecho que la mujer estaba sentada a su lado como si fuera la persona más honorable de la fiesta. Pasó el líquido y dejó la copa nuevamente.

—Ahm ya entiendo — respondió ella sola —. Está molesto porque tuvo que aplazar su anuncio ¿verdad?

Levi rodó los ojos, era necesario que esta mujer se quedara aquí a su lado hablando estupideces, tenía que soportarla solo porque se trataba de la princesa de un reino lejano. Es que él nunca hizo tratos especiales con ninguna mujer, tampoco le había interesado formar alianzas por medio del matrimonio, pero sabía que la joven estaba en este palacio con ese objetivo.

—Verá — retomó ella inclinándose en su asiento —. ¿Sabe realmente por qué estoy aquí?

— ¿No querías disfrutar de un viaje maravilloso a tierras desconocidas? — inquirió Levi con sarcasmo.

—No es eso — se molestó ella negando —. En realidad estoy aquí para hacerle una propuesta a usted, algo que tal vez le sea difícil rechazar…

— ¿Ah sí? A ver pruébame — Levi estaba tomando aquello quizá con demasiada premura, pero tener a esta mujer prácticamente encima suyo le ponía los nervios de punta, él no vacilaba cuando se trataba de asesinar, pero difícilmente podía ponerla en su lugar ahora.

—Quiero formar una alianza con su reino —explicó ella tomando uvas del plato del sultán y metiéndolas en su boca sensualmente—. Usted no está casado, todavía, sé que despreció a su harem e incluso sé otras cosas… pero aún está a tiempo de cambiar su posición con respecto al matrimonio. Mi padre es un rey muy poderoso, nuestro reino es abundante, sería una gran adquisición para su mano el poseer dichas tierras. Con una alianza así como la nuestra, más territorios estarían disponibles para usted ¿No quiere ver a su reino crecer? Además por supuesto… yo estaría a su completa disposición.

— ¿Estás pidiéndome que me case contigo? — soltó Levi molesto, bufando como un toro —. Jovencita, no conozco las tradiciones de tu reino, pero aquí, en el mío, los hombres se proponen no las mujeres. No te rebajes tanto.

—Solo le estoy mostrando sus opciones — aseguró ella sonriendo, mostrando la pierna blanca por entre el vestido de seda rojo —. Debe considerar todas ampliamente antes de decidir cualquier cosa ¿no? Sería imprudente dejarse guiar por el instinto cuando tiene una gama tan amplia de posibilidades.

—No somos una raza salvaje — aseguró Levi bebiendo hasta la última gota de vino —. No nos guiamos por el instinto, no somos primitivos. Si los de tu reino nos ven así entonces no hay ningún trato con el que pueda negociar, que no sea guerra por supuesto.

—Yo jamás dije que los viéramos de ese modo, pero me alegra que lo mencione…

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Dijo que habría posibilidades de un trato, entonces.

—Podría — Levi frunció el ceño confundido, estaba jugando con sus palabras —. Pero no es el tipo de trato que deseas.

—Verá como si, sultán— la chica estaba prácticamente encima suyo, de por si sus asientos no se alejaban mucho los costados del otro pero se inclinaba tanto encima suyo que parecía que la cargaba en brazos —. Yo creo que al final usted aceptará mi propuesta, mejor aún, usted mismo se propondrá ante mí. No tengo ningún inconveniente en ser su compañera de diversiones, su mujer… su esposa.

Levi estaba por replicar, encolerizado. Como podía caber tanta indisciplina en una princesa de alto renombre, se mostraba un poco desesperada, sin duda era una mujer que sabía hacer las cosas bien y por encima de todo no era nada tonta. Solo lo miraba con una sonrisa quieta en los labios y jugaba con sus dedos encima de su pecho. El sultán frunció el ceño.

—Mejor vete de estas tierras — pidió con el semblante serio.

—No, mi señor — se atrevió a responder ella, las puertas del salón se abrieron con estrepito —. No me voy a ir hasta que cumpla con mi objetivo.

—Majestad — lo llamo Erd, Levi rápidamente se levantó del asiento quitándose a la mujer de encima —. Eren Jaeger acaba de entrar.

Y efectivamente, detrás de este hombre al inicio del camino de piedra se encontraba el mozuelo, observando todo con sus grandes ojos de gacela, preciosas gemas color jade, traía encima ropas sugerentes de color cobre, transparentes en muchos sentidos y poco abundantes, una falda larga completamente transparente que mostraba el interior por debajo, un ligero faldellín de gemas verdes, y un top encima que dejaba prácticamente todo el pecho al descubierto. Grandes muñequeras de oro con formas de alas de mariposa y collares de gemas fantásticas. La tikka resaltaba hermosamente en sus cabellos despeinados y sonreía. Pero Levi estaba indignado.

— ¿Por qué le diste esa clase de ropa? —preguntó inmediatamente encarando a la princesa —. Él no es ese tipo de invitado en este palacio, no puedes tratarlo como un esclavo o una bailarina exótica.

—Es bailarín— respondió ella levantándose al mismo tiempo —. Solo le entregué el tipo de ropa que a los de su clase les favorece.

—Él no es…

—Princesa Mikasa — habló el ojiverde debajo de los escalones, a su lado su aya y Jean estaban prácticamente custodiándolo, se inclinó en una reverencia corta y miró a Levi con fijeza —. El atuendo que ha elegido para esta ocasión sin duda tiene su huella, es precioso.

— ¡Lo ve sultán! —se alegró la muchacha sentándose nuevamente, jugando con sus piernas en los cojines —. Vamos, tome asiento, este chiquillo nos va a entretener muy bien… ¡Músicos que suenen las trompetas!

—Eren — murmuró Levi sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Pero Eren le devolvió el gesto inclinando el rostro. Sonrió tranquilamente, como cuando quería decirle que todo se encontraba bien así que por favor tenía que quitar ese ceño arrugado y su cara de preocupación. Tan pronto como los músicos y las personas guardaron silencio impactadas al ver al chiquillo vestido de tal modo este se giró y los miró a todos, como si quisiera sonreírle a cada miembro del consejo, a los jeques, califas, soldados, princesas y sirvientes.

—Claro — sonrió él pestañeando —. Siéntense todos, disfruten de la comida que hay frente a sus platos yo me encargaré de que su cena en este palacio sea agradable, así que déjenlo en mis manos. Sin embargo, no puedo aceptar el atuendo que la princesa Mikasa ha elegido para mí…

— ¿Disculpa? —respondió ella ofendida, tocando su pecho —. ¿A qué te refieres?

—He bailado antes para el consejo y el sultán, no me avergüenzo de haberlo hecho, pero las ocasiones eran distintas, los bailes estaban justificados.

— ¿No estará intentando ofenderme? — preguntó la princesa exaltada, un poco escandalizada.

A su lado el pelinegro no mostraba atisbo de idea sobre lo que el joven castaño decía y pensaba, sin embargo ahora que se había sentado y podía admirar la forma en la que el jovencito hablaba y se desenvolvía enfrente de todos su corazón le daba señales de lo listo que era, de lo afortunado que se mostraba en tener a una gema como él.

—Absolutamente no. Acepto entretenerla esta noche, princesa, pero si he de hacerlo... lo hare a mi modo.

Petra tenía en sus manos algo que en un principio Levi no había notado, incluso Jean cargaba algo que se asemejaba a un biombo plegable, y precisamente eso era, pues cuando lo extendió el chiquillo quedó detrás de este completamente cubierto, Petra pasó por encima del biombo una gran cantidad de tela color azul, de terciopelo, muselina, gasa y seda. Las personas admiraban en silencio como el castaño se cambiaba de ropa en medio del salón, alejado de las miradas curiosas por el papel tapizado pintado con flores color rosa. Antes de que Mikasa pudiera levantarse siquiera, Petra ya estaba recogiendo el antiguo atuendo que le fue entregado al ojiverde y se lo había dejado en los pies.

—Llegué a este palacio para hacer otra cosa — admitió Eren cuando quitaron el biombo —. Terminé siendo un cuentacuentos en este palacio y eso es lo que haré ahora para entretenerlos mientras comen. Voy a contarles un cuento.

Vestido así no se parecía en nada a la antigua imagen descarada que la princesa le había obligado a mostrar, tenía una larga falda alta justo debajo de sus cotillas de tela de terciopelo azul con el grabado de flores doradas en la orilla, el pie de la falda resaltaba en muselina blanca y dorada. Desde la falda se extendían hacia arriba unos tirantes dorados que cubrían un top en el pecho y cursaban en sus hombros. Dejaban una buena parte de la espalda al descubierto, más existía en su cabeza un velo largo y blanco, transparente, cubriendo casi toda la extensión de su cuerpo vestido y varios metros del piso. Su sutil joyería apenas destacaba e incluso se deshizo del maquillaje. Era agraciado.

—Siéntense, coman, beban y disfruten. Acompañaré su cena con mi voz y si al final les ha gustado estaré encantado de repetir la acción.

Dicho esto se dejó caer sobre el piso. En medio del pasillo rodeado por las fuentes, su aya y Jean se apartaron. La joven princesa no salía del estupor que ver al jovencito sentado en el piso le provocaba e incluso a su lado el sultán Levi se mostraba interesado, clavando los ojos en la espalda del ojiverde, admirando su belleza y la gracia con la que todo a su alrededor se manejaba.

—"Había una vez un rey de un reino muy pequeño — comenzó el muchacho, las voces lentamente se fueron apagando —. Aunque era un monarca muy juicioso disfrutaba de tener pequeños placeres eventualmente. Razón por la que poseía un gran harem a su disposición, dentro de este harem había un joven pequeño y tranquilo que venía de una ciudad muy pobre…y a pesar de que él no conocía nada del mundo, el rey lo mandó a llamar una ocasión.

En cuanto lo vio se enamoró de él, era una criatura muy inocente, como el rey se jactaba mucho de sus acciones le pidió al chiquillo que eligiera lo que quisiera, que así sería suyo para siempre. El chico asustado ante la propuesta pidió algo sencillo, un cubo de azúcar. Al rey le pareció tan sencillo que mandó a hacer toneladas de cubos de azúcar para su deleite, los pintó y arregló en figuras.

Después de eso la pareja se amó durante toda la noche. El pequeño chico estaba enamorado de su rey y el rey le había prometido que jamás lo cambiaría.

Sin embargo llegaron los tiempos de guerra y el joven rey tuvo que partir, por suerte regresó victorioso pero ya no era el mismo. Su humildad y cariño habían desaparecido, era dueño de un harem mucho más grande y de riquezas incontables, se olvidó completamente de su pequeño chico.

O eso pensó hasta que cierto día el rey lo volvió a llamar. Muy contento por esta razón se apresuró a llegar a donde el hombres descansaba, sin embargo cuando lo encontró él no lo reconocía, había olvidado todo de él y no solo eso, por más que le mostrara los cubos de azúcar le parecían algo bastante tonto. Finalmente el chico abandonó el harem triste y apesadumbrado.

Pero el tiempo volvió a pasar, nuevas guerras llegaron y estas no fueron tan satisfactorias como las primeras, todo lo que el rey había ganado lo había perdido nuevamente. Incluso a las mujeres y las riquezas, muchas personas abandonaron al monarca, pero el chico no tenía el corazón para alejarse para siempre de su lado, así que decidido fue a buscarlo. Cuando lo encontró estaba muy deprimido, el rey le preguntó cuál era la razón por la que él no se iba.

Enternecido por estas palabras el chico volvió a mostrarle uno de los cubos de azúcar que el rey le había obsequiado hacía mucho tiempo. El rey que tenía por fin la mente despejada de tantas riquezas pudo admirar el cubo y sentir algo en su pecho encenderse como nunca antes, volvió a mirar al joven y se percató de él, de su existencia, de cómo jamás lo había abandonado. Lo mucho que lo amaba.

Hicieron nuevas promesas, esta vez promesas que si se cumplirían. El rey volvió a tener un reino pequeño pero fructífero y se casó con el pequeño chico de los cubos de azúcar".

En cuanto hubo terminado de hablar Eren se dio cuenta de varias cosas, primeramente que todas las personas se encontraban encantadas con su forma de hablar y de relatar las cosas, que tal vez era la primera vez que alguien se había parado frente a tantos aristócratas y había accedido a entretenerlos por medio de un cuento. La multitud bochornosa se encontraba de pie, halagándolo, lanzando flores y arroz, sonriendo y ovacionando tanto su nombre como el del sultán. Después cuando intentó girar su cuerpo y ver arriba a donde el sultán descansaba en su trono lo encontró bajando rápidamente casi corriendo, para llegar hasta él y abrazarlo con todo su cuerpo, fundirse entre sus brazos. Eren no pudo resistirse y escaló en el trepando como un animal.

—Estuviste maravilloso como siempre, nunca pensé en conseguir nada mejor que tú— tomó su mentón con delicadeza y pasión para depositar sobre sus labios rojos un beso intenso y fuerte.

Estaban ahí en medio de un tumulto, besándose como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y encima las personas les aplaudían con felicidad. Eren tenía los ojos cerrados pero sus pestañas derramaban lágrimas conformes, sus brazos y sus manos temblaban sujetando el cuerpo de su prometido. Y la forma en la que el pelinegro lo cargaba contra su pecho, usando toda su fuerza, se sentía sujetado por los brazos de un santo.

— ¡Es suficiente! Creo que todos sabemos lo que el sultán quiere decirnos y el objetivo de esta reunión desde el principio — habló con excesiva fuerza el visir Zackley, las personas tenían una ovación de pie que no se detenía, pero el hombre aún así se levantó de su lugar y miró al sultán con una sonrisa —. Sultán por favor…

Levi sonrió en silencio, así con el cuerpo de Eren pegado al suyo, los brazos del moreno en su cuello y su mano en la cintura, acercándolo y sonriéndose a escasos centímetros, lo soltó un poco para mirar fijamente al gran grupo de personas que estaban de pie aplaudiendo y observándolos con verdadera felicidad.

—Dios mismo ha puesto en mi corazón el amor que tengo por este joven, Eren Jaeger. Dios mismo ha alimentado su amor en mi corazón — explicó abiertamente ante todos.

—Si el sultán está de acuerdo en casarse con él, solo dígalo y yo me encargaré del resto. Yo arreglaré todo — habló nuevamente el visir, a Eren le sorprendía lo verdaderamente gozoso que se veía el hombre —. ¡Qué sea este joven el que prevalezca en la mente de nuestro rey! — el visir dio el aviso como si acabara de revelar que de verdad ellos estuvieran a punto de casarse, pues después se acercó a tomar las manos de Eren y besarlas —. Felicitaciones jovencito, usted será… nuestro nuevo… la ¿Reina?

—Gracias — sonrió Eren abrazando su cuerpo al del sultán—. Por todo, gracias. Han sido muy buenos conmigo esta noche.

—Voy a casarme con él — sonrió Levi avisando a todas las personas —. Este es mi prometido, Eren Jaeger, sean amables con él por su propio bien.

La celebración se expandió por medio de la sala, incluso el joven castaño portaba una sonrisa radiante en cada parte de su rostro, no había rastros de aquellas desgraciadas concubinas que en la mañana amargaron su felicidad e interrumpieron la ceremonia, ahora mismo ya todos sabían cuál era su papel en este palacio, ofenderlo sería con conocimiento de causa. Miró a Jean por encima del hombro del sultán, que aun sonreía a sus soldados y hablaba animadamente con algunos hombres que lo felicitaban.

El joven ladrón le hizo un movimiento con la mano. Señalando detrás de él. Eren captó inmediatamente la indirecta de su amigo y dándole la espalda tanto a él como al sultán se giró. Detrás estaba la princesa Mikasa, en quien no había reparado desde que comenzó a contar el cuento, se encontraba firme con una sonrisa gélida en el rostro y las manos juntas.

—Te felicito — explicó ella cálidamente —. Te las arreglaste para que el sultán diera el anuncio de su boda sin aplazarlo más tiempo. Pero, ¿Quieres un consejo?

—De usted no necesito nada — replicó Eren con una sonrisa fingida y aparente calma. Pero la pelinegra era buena para fingir que no escuchaba aquello que no le interesaba.

—Ya que quieres ser la _mujer_ de un hombre poderoso, no pienses que cuando cruces esa puerta serás una persona decente, deja que te diga algo… una vez indigno, indigno para toda la vida.

—Aunque no lo creas, no me avergüenzo de mi origen — replicó el joven —. El sultán tampoco, así que eso nada tiene que ver conmigo.

—Te crees muy superior a mí, ahora que él ha dicho ante todos cuál es tu estatus, pero no lo eres — aseguró ella acomodando las joyas de su collar —. Tú lo sabes, como todos aquí lo saben. Ahora te apoyan, pero en el futuro se darán cuenta que detrás de esta finura fingida solo hay un muchacho pobre e insolente.

—No te doy la confianza para que me hables así — Eren comenzaba a cansarse de seguir con una discusión tan absurda, más la joven no se detuvo ni un segundo, es más, avanzó hacía él y lo estrechó en sus brazos, como si lo abrazara en felicitación por su compromiso.

—Me voy a ir de este palacio hasta que se me dé la gana, tú no eres mejor que yo, de una vez te lo hago saber… y voy a quedarme aquí con las mismas condiciones que tú e incluso mejores — soltó sus brazos, el joven se sentía asfixiado con la presencia de la chica —. Nunca vas a dejar de ser Eren el pobre al que le mataron a sus padres.

A este punto el chico temblaba de rabia, de no ser por la rápida intromisión de Jean que lo tomó del brazo para darle un abrazo fuerte pero bien intencionado él pudo haberle respondido, tal vez una bofetada, otra cosa, no sentía capaz de responder a sus actos cuando la dichosa mujer se comportaba tan segura de sí misma incluso cuando el anuncio ya había sido dado, definitivamente no iba a rendirse.

—Christa — llamó Mikasa a lo lejos a una de sus sirvientas, una chiquilla rubia se le acercó inmediatamente —. Ya está anocheciendo, acompáñame a ver a la reina, necesito hablar con ella... sirve que me ayuda a pensar en algo para quitárselo a este andrajoso.

Con sus hermosas ropas rojas, su corona dorada y su joyería salió del salón real, pisando las fuentes como si se tratara de basura, acompañada no solo por sus sirvientas también por algunos soldados, Eren no quiere encargarse de nada sobre ella durante su visita pero tampoco quería que Levi tuviera que atenderla, así que antes de perderla de vista el chiquillo llamo a Petra a su lado.

—Síguela— le ordenó a su aya —. Búscale un cuarto y consíguele servidumbre de confianza, escuché que quería hablar con la reina madre. No me puedo fiar de ella para nada.

—Déjelo en mis manos — aceptó la aya y dejó al jovencito reincorporarse nuevamente entre el sultán y sus conocidos.

"Averiguaré que se propone esta princesa"

* * *

N/A: Mikasa es malvada pero no es tan lista, sin Kuchell ella probablemente ya habría sido corrida de este palacio. Quería terminar el 'arco' de Mikasa antes de volver a la escuela pero creo que no podrá ser ya que ya entro la semana siguiente, pero como al fic realmente no le quedan muchos capítulos, no me preocupo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de todo, como dije arriba gracias por su apoyo y recuerden que la mejor motivación para quien escribe estos fanfics y sacrifica sus tardes, noches y mañanas es un review.

¡Un beso!

Gracias a mi hermosa, preciosa, talentosa beta. Charly, hizo un trabajo maravilloso, como siempre ¡Te adoro mujer!

GUESTS:

Guest; Hahaha tienes mucha razón en cuanto a Mikasa, no es la mejor, ni siquiera la más linda sin embargo tiene algo que las demás no tienen, es la princesa de un reino poderoso, aunque es la quinta princesa… y todas las princesas se reinos lejanos ahorita tienen como objetivo a Levi, porque es un hombre muy rico, y ella es un poco aprovechada. Así que es por eso, realmente no creas que está tan enamorada. Muchas gracias por leerme y por dejarme un review, de verdad lo aprecio ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Guest: Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad es muy generoso de tu parte y me hace feliz saber que aún hay gente que ama este fic y sufre con el. Jaja. Gracias por leer, espero nos leamos pronto nuevamente.

Van: Uff a mi que me gustaría que Mikasa fuera tras Eren o tras Jean, desafortunadamente está tras una presa más grande, Levi. Gracias por leer. Un beso!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** ¡Muy buenas a todos! ¿Me extrañaron? Bueno, las explicaciones y demás cosas están hasta abajo, pero antes que nada quería advertirles que este capítulo está medio larguillo y tiene bastantes detalles así que, léanlo con cuidado, me parece que no agregué muchas palabras en árabe en esta ocasión salvo quizá:

 **Aibnat fi alqanu:** Que quiere decir nuera o esposa de mi hijo.

Creo que son todas y como ya saben, pueden pasar a mi Facebook a ver las imágenes de la ropa que he elegido para este capítulo, así como distintos lugares de los que se hará mención en la parte final, he estado agregando a gente a diestra y siniestra, así que no se preocupen en enviarme solicitud. También pasen a ver los hermosos dibujos que me han regalado para este Fic.

¡Ah, antes de que lo olvide! Estoy pensando en hacer un álbum destinado a Arabian, únicamente con la ropa y lugares y poner en cada uno las descripciones de en qué capítulo salen y en que mención, para que cuando alguien quiera leer el Fic desde el principio o releerlo rápidamente pueda ir allá y ver qué onda con la ropa, ya que en mi Face todo está muy disperso. Esperen por eso, además los invito a leer mis nuevos Fics Wildest Dreams y Fatherhood, tienen Riren, Mpreg, y demás cosas bonitas.

¡Nos leemos abajo!

Como siempre mil millones de gracias a mi beta Charly Land, no sé qué sería de mi sin ella.

* * *

 **ARABIAN NIGHTS**

—  
 **「** **CAPÍTULO 17** **」**

 **.**

" **Al recordar el tiempo de mi juventud, es como si se encendiese**

 **el fuego del amor en el pecho.** **"**

 **[Ibn Bassam, Dajira, 3, pp. 272—274]**

 **.**

El bullicio quedó atrás, por cada paso que daba las luces de la lujosa sala de trono se volvían cada vez más escasas, a pesar de que todo el palacio, soldados y sirvientes que se paseaban de un lado a otro, moviéndose entre los jardines, pasillos y salones del gran recinto, estaban bañados con la suave luz de linternas. Traía en las manos un largo bastón de oro con plumas de pavorreal en la punta, eran bastantes y muy espesas, lo suficiente como para que sus manos se cansaran en un segundo de tanto cargar un instrumento tan pesado, la ventaja había resultado ser la ropa, después de todo no lo esperaba pero la organza resultó ser una tela bastante cómoda y ligera, se adecuaba a la temperatura que su cuerpo necesitaba y liberaba el sudor de forma delicada, además la parte más importante es que mantenía su cuerpo cubierto casi por completo.

Por esa razón la princesa Mikasa que camina a tres zancadas de distancia, sujetándose el vestido, dando pasos largos y delicados con sus pies descalzos por entre las baldosas de mármol con flores de piedras preciosas incrustadas, no tenía la menor sospecha de que en realidad se trataba de un chico, no de una sirvienta silenciosa y rubia con ojos azules cual gemas que caminaba muy despacio admirando cada detalle del imponente recinto.

Tenía aún más suerte, o desgraciada fortuna, porque la sirvienta rubia que había interceptado resultó ser una muchacha allegada a la princesa, de su muy íntima confianza y servicio fiel. Por esta razón la heredera al trono tailandés había dejado que permaneciera a su lado casi todo el tiempo y eso lo agradecía pero esto lo dejaba un poco vulnerable, ya que dentro del grupo se encontraba una joven de pecas que resaltaban entre los pliegues del velo que cubría su rostro y a cada instante le dirigía miradas penetrantes, como si supiera algo pero no pudiera darse cuenta del todo.

—Estás más callada que de costumbre — la voz de Mikasa lo sobresalta, y solo puede apretar el abanico con fuerza mientras ella le mira de soslayo, subiendo los escalones hacia una gran torre de marfil en medio de la gigantesca zona de concubinas.

A pesar de todo lo que Armin la había visto hacer para con Eren, el sultán Levi y el reino, podía decir que la verdadera voz y actitud de Mikasa en realidad era mucho más recta, más sincera. Incluso poseía cierta serenidad en las cuerdas vocales, como una princesa que estaba esforzándose demasiado por mantener una imagen altanera o al menos así había actuado en el palacio frente a todos. Armin carraspea y baja la mirada rogando porque la mujer no le pregunte nada más, porque su voz y su poco entendimiento en el lenguaje podían delatarle.

—Ya sé lo que piensas de mi — suelta ella en un suplido suave como la brisa del desierto nocturno. Armin levanta la mirada, sus ojitos azules viendo todo con detenimiento —. Pero debes entender que esto no lo hago solo por mi bien, lo hago por el de mi reino. No nos conviene tener a los reinos árabes de enemigos, si no de aliados. No importa lo que tenga que hacer para casarme con Levi Ackerman, voy a correr esos riesgos. Además, quiero ser su esposa…

Armin quiere en ese instante preciso abrir la boca y replicarle mil cosas a la mujer, pero no puede, ni maldecirla al menos, a pesar de que durante la ceremonia hubo más de una ocasión en el que debido al trato que le daba a su amigo no hubiera dudado en clavarle algo en la garganta, sin embargo ahora ella sonaba tan convencida y falta de odio hacía Eren que no sabía si esos motivos eran los verdaderos y los demás una máscara de falsedad. Pero a estas alturas para el joven no es fácil confiarse de nadie que asegurara tener las mejores intenciones para el reino o cosas similares. Ya no puede confiar en nadie.

—Si me vas a juzgar, me alegro de que lo hagas en silencio — bufa la princesa bajándose las faldas hasta llegar al descanso principal de la torre.

Un amplio piso con ventanas a los lados y unas enormes puertas custodiadas por dos soldados con armas dispuestos a atacar, que miraron con desprecio a la princesa. Armin había leído antes del lugar en el que se encontraban, la torre de Burj Al. Era la más alta construcción dentro del complejo de torres dentro de la zona de concubinas, la cual pasaron con cuidado de no tocar nada y sin detenerse a admirar ni un segundo. Le resultaba difícil no posar los ojos sobre toda la belleza que destaca dentro del recinto, que es una torre pulida en cristal, diamantes, hermosos vitrales que seguro tras las luces del sol proyectan hermosas destellos en cada uno de los peldaños para subir hasta la habitación de la reina. Aquel lugar donde según lo que entendía, la reina estaba enclaustrada, con posibilidades de salir, pero solo dentro de la zona de concubinas y muy de vez en cuando al palacio. Una sala que era rememorada por tratarse de un lugar digno para las reinas que ya habían perdido a sus maridos, pero que desde la llegada del antiguo sultán y su muerte había sido recubierta con incluso más oro. La fortuna del sultán es incomparable, piensa Armin cuando Mikasa se detiene en la puerta y él también tiene que detenerse.

Armin la ve cambiar inmediatamente su expresión por una más severa, con el ceño impertérrito como una piedra y la boca fruncida con molestia para hablar con una autoritaria voz.

—Exijo ver a la reina madre — levanta el rostro con prepotencia antes de soltar lo siguiente—. Inmediatamente.

—El sultán Levi especificó no visitas a…

— ¡Me está refutando, soldado! — grita escandalizada levantando el tono de voz, Armin da un respingo al verla así de alterada. Como si la furia que aguardaba en su ser hubiese colapsado en un instante —. No creo que el sultán Levi se alegre de enterarse que sus soldados tratan mal a sus invitados de honor. Mi madre es una gran amiga de la reina, vengo a darle sus saludos. Lo diré una vez más: Déjenme pasar.

Los soldados, aun tan intimidantes con sus ropas color arena y sus armas disponibles para detener a cualquier intruso se quedan pasmados cuando escuchan a la mujer hablarles de ese modo, seguramente, no están acostumbrados a recibir las órdenes de una mujer ajena al palacio y a ellos, sin embargo para ellos cualquier advertencia sobre aviso del sultán resulta intimidante, no eran totalmente conscientes de si lo que ella mencionaba era cierto, así que para no hacerla enfurecer aún más se apartan del camino de la puerta y jalan las aldabas de la prisión de mármol que era el camarín de la reina.

Mikasa bufa ligeramente mientras da el primer paso certero para entrar a la habitación. Armin camina con cuidado a una distancia prudente de ella, el aroma a rosas y a incienso inunda sus fosas nasales y le provoca un cosquilleo en la punta de su redonda naricita, la habitación tiene una iluminación distinta que el descanso y el resto de la torre. Armin podría decir que estaba a media luz, tal y como imaginaba la entrada a un harem, con un sultán recostado en un sillón y varias mujeres mimándole a su lado. Sin embargo la imagen era más perturbadora. Se le revuelve el estómago al ver a la mujer tras el trono, con la ropa negra envolviéndola como si se tratara de su alma entera y la convirtiera en un espectro.

La habitación está llena de un conjunto de lujosas sillas y muchas ventanas adornadas con velas y pétalos de flores, Armin escucha música pero no puede adivinar de qué parte provenía o si solo se trataba de una alucinación debido al exceso de lujo que le rodeaba, al que no se encontraba acostumbrado por supuesto. Más atrás una hermosa cama recubierta con telas multicolores que bailan al son de la brisa que entraba por las ventanas capta su atención, definitivamente existe en el lugar, un exceso de lujo. Baja la mirada cuando nota a las esclavas con grilletes en las manos alejadas del centro de la habitación, unas sujetaban jarras y otras tocaban el _oud_ de forma maravillosa.

Al lado de la reina había dos muchachas peinan su cabellera con peines de madera, sus cuidadosas manos jalan las hebras de ébano negro que tenía por cabellos. La reina madre tiene una expresión impenetrable de rudeza en su semblante blancuzco como la leche de burra, ojos grises como cuchillos, y una belleza que solo se comparaba con la de su hijo. En el piso un soldado está de rodillas a sus pies con la mano en el corazón pero se levantó de inmediato cuando nota a la princesa entrar, Armin ve que la mujer solo necesita mover ligeramente las uñas para que las dos jovencitas se aparten de ella y le dejen espacio.

Las dos chiquillas eran muy hermosas y por sus ataviadas ropas podía deducirse que han formado parte de los festejos al menos por un rato. Cargaban en sus brazos bandejas con brazaletes y joyería de oro y plata, como si acabaran de despojar a la reina de todo eso. Se alejan a los extremos de la habitación sin mirarles para no interrumpir con sus débiles respiraciones. El soldado de fuerte aspecto consigue un taburete para que la princesa se siente, acción que realiza en el acto, cruzando los brazos con enfado. Suspira y mira fijamente a la reina. La mujer de cabellos como la noche sonríe complacida.

—Y bien ¿Cómo te fue querida Mikasa? O debería decir; aibnat fi alqanun. — muestra una sonrisa plena, dejando entrever sus dientes tan blancos como su piel, estirando las mejillas.

Mikasa frunce el ceño y le clava los ojos.

—Discúlpeme por dirigirme a usted de este modo, pero me parece que no me explicó con suficiente seriedad el asunto desde el principio.

La reina se inclina al frente, sus codos se clavan en los brazos del sillón en el que reposaba cuidadosamente y sus ropas se mueven ligeramente.

—Recuerdo haberlo hecho con mucho detenimiento. Arriesgando mi vida para advertirte de que se trataba todo esta opereta — lo que a Armin más le atemorizaba era la forma en la que pronunciaba cada palabra de forma cuidadosa, sin perder la siniestra sonrisa que curveaba su boca —. Te lo dije cuidadosamente, mi hijo está embelesado por ese joven, obnubilado por su existencia. Y dijiste que estabas dispuesta a todo para conseguirlo. Te notabas muy convencida ¿Qué pasa ahora?

— ¡Lo estaba! — grita elevando la voz solo un poco pero luego vuelve a serenarse—. 'Estaba' convencida de que podía hacer lo que fuera necesario y estuviera en mi mano para evitar esa boda, pero ahora estoy insegura… temo que todos mis esfuerzos se vuelvan en mi contra y termine siendo una lucha vana, tampoco tengo suficiente tiempo para perderlo. Ahora ya se ha avisado en todo el reino que el sultán se casará… no pude interferir en el aviso. Me disculpo majestad.

—No, no, mi querida niña — murmura la mujer perdiendo un poco la paciencia y apartándose el cabello de la cara, en sus ojos brilla algo desconocido que Armin no puede interpretar y le causa un escalofrío —. Estaba segura de que era actuar con exceso de confianza, fue prematuro convocarte y pedirte que realizaras tal acto. Pero aún hay tiempo y oportunidades de conseguir algo, Levi puede ceder ante ti, estoy segura ¡Eres encantadora, bien educada!

—Si sigo por este camino su hijo no me verá como una mujer digna — replica ella frustrada, a la vez que nerviosamente tocaba sus dedos pintados con uñas de oro —. Estoy segura de que ahora mismo la imagen que tiene de mi es la de una prostituta de Tailandia, está obsesionado con ese chico. No hay oportunidades.

—¡Las hay!— vuelve a reiterar la reina madre, con un poco de desesperación en las cuerdas vocales, digno de una mujer que estaba perdiendo todas sus cartas —. No es como que Levi tenga en alta estima esos conceptos, el honor, la dignidad, todas esas cosas no las tomará en cuenta si se siente tentado.

— ¿Está diciéndome que puedo rebajarme para engatusarle? — Mikasa lleva sus manos a su pecho con un montón de sentimientos encontrados ante lo arriesgado de la afirmación de la mujer.

—Te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas— suplica la reina sonriendo nuevamente, tiene la expresión de una villana —. Solo míralo, fíjate bien en él, mira con quien se casará, ese niño no sabe de modales, ni de pudor, no sabe de nada.

—Pero su hijo…lo ama.

Y en cuanto suelta esas palabras se percata de la gravedad que contenían en todo sentido, de lo fuerte que resultaba decirlas y ser escuchadas por aquella mujer, pues su cara se contrae en una expresión de asco vil y fuerte, un desagradado brutal que nacía desde sus venas y corrompía todo lo que burbujeaba debajo de su sangre y su piel, destruyendo sus entrañas como un veneno, sin embargo la observa morderse el labio y bajar la mirada mientras asiente contrariada.

—Sí, lo ama— jadea la mujer en busca de aire, tocándose el cuello como si la simple afirmación hiciera que una soga se ajustara su garganta impidiéndole hablar —. O al menos eso es lo que parece.

—Majestad: lo ama. Yo lo vi — interfiere Mikasa intentando ser lo más sincera posible con la aun regente gobernante —. Créame, lo vi tocarle como si fuera de cristal, mirarle como si con eso pudiera sanar cada enfermedad que crece en el mundo, lo vi besarlo enfrente de una sala llena de personas. Y vi apoyar al pueblo la decisión de su gobernante, no hay más hechos que esos para mí.

—Es justamente lo que te dije — murmura la reina silenciándola con la mano, su semblante tiembla ligeramente al callarla —. Te dije que debías comprender perfectamente como estaban las cosas y aun así aceptaste. No me digas que vas a retractarte, la palabra de una princesa vale más que mil promesas de humanos corrientes, dijiste que ibas a intentarlo con todas tus fuerzas.

—Ahora que veo las cosas, creo que no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer — suelta con firmeza la muchacha pero vacila al final de la oración, temiendo su propia rendición a costa de los hechos que había presenciado.

—Aún hay muchas opciones — alienta la reina levantándose airosa de su asiento, el aroma vicioso que inunda la nariz de Armin le produce arcadas, es un fuerte perfume de mujer —. No podemos rendirnos. Puedes arriesgar todo Mikasa.

—Pero majestad, tengo mucho que perder…

— ¡Tienes más por ganar! — grita con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Toma dos grandes bocanadas de aire y comienza a calmarse nuevamente, subiendo y bajando los hombros para conseguir la tranquilidad que por un vago instante había perdido —. Velo como un contrato, estás arriesgando todo por el todo y aún más. Mi hijo tiene tierras, oro, riquezas inimaginables… es un conquistador, el tamaño de su valía solo es comparable con el del poder que ha acumulado en estos años de reinado. Tienes la oportunidad de convertirte en su mujer, nada está escrito todavía, y hay muchas cosas que Eren no puede darle.

—Levi no es consciente de eso — suspira Mikasa incrédula —. Aunque sabe que el mozuelo es hombre no lo ve de ese modo.

—Bujería, eso es todo — la reina asiente lentamente, pero luego levanta la mirada observando con cuidado a la chica, una cara de madre suplicante circunda su expresión —. Pero te lo suplico Mikasa, no desertes, eres mi carta de buena suerte. Podemos trabajar juntas, tú solo sigue adelante como hasta ahora. No dejes que se queden solos, intercéptalo en cualquier lugar, quédate con él a solas y no pierdas la oportunidad para humillar a Eren enfrente de él y de los sirvientes. Pídele que salgan a solas, tú continua con el plan, se más insistente. Levi no es tan fuerte ante la carne, créeme, antes de que ese joven llegara, tocó más concubinas de las que me gustaría admitir, ahora sufrimos las consecuencias. Y también el no haberle puesto un alto, pero tú puedes conseguir que ceda ante los bajos deseos… mírate ¡Eres preciosa!

—Yo no creo que a Levi yo, pueda agradarle… — susurra la chica pelinegra insegura de sus encantos completamente.

Armin lo supo en ese instante, el Eren que observó en el palacio era uno muy distinto al que había conocido durante toda su vida, sin embargo mantenía la esencia de una persona suave y valiente. Pero para Mikasa, enfrentarse con ese tamaño de rival tan de repente debía ser un impacto, sobre todo al ver la influencia que el castaño tenía sobre el sultán. Estaba hablando de una competencia de encantos donde ella podía resultar ser la menos hermosa, agraciada y otras variedades de halagos que había recibido durante toda su vida, pero tener a Eren como rival era algo que desestabilizaría a cualquier persona.

— ¡Qué tontería! No dejes que te influencie ese tonto chiquillo, una rata inmunda — suspira la mujer con una sonrisa fingida —. Te lo digo princesita, sigue con el plan, eres sabia y elegante, una mujer madura llena de oportunidades ¡A por él! Mira todo lo que puedes conseguir ¡Mira estas riquezas!— abre los brazos extendidos por su habitación llena de diamantes, oro y cristales que brillan y crean imágenes preciosas como caleidoscopio —. ¡Todo te pude pertenecer! No compares tu miserable reino con la belleza y esplendor de estas tierras ¡No te equivoques mujer, no te engañes! Tienes un cerebro ¿No? Haz tu mejor esfuerzo, si no escalas con mañas te irá muy mal mujercita…

—Pero yo no puedo hacer esas cosas… no estoy tan desesperada… —Mikasa lleva la mano derecha con cuidado a la boca, tocándose los labios con las uñas.

La reina da un paso ligero hasta donde la confundida princesa se encuentra, tomándole de la mano y acercando su rostro hasta su cara con una expresión de convencimiento y decisión.

— ¡Linaje, princesita!— le sisea la reina, la risa amenazaba su garganta como una burla cruel pero necesaria —. Haz lo mejor para ti y para tu reino ¡Ve que gran recompensa puedes tener! ¡Logra tus sueños! ¿Crees que una princesa del quinto linaje puede siquiera conseguir algo parecido a esto? ¡Algo mejor que Levi Ackerman! El dueño de los desiertos, soberano de los reinos árabes, descendiente de turcos y el imperio Otomano en su máximo esplendor. Tú decides lo que quieres, puedes convertirte en la esclava sexual de un comerciante de pescado en tu reino, o ser la mujer, ama y señora de estas tierras.

El choque de miradas fue intenso, tanto que Armin tuvo que apartar la mirada por un segundo debido al gran poder que ambas mujeres destilaban en sus pupilas, Kuchell con las metas bien fijas brillándole en sus iris, en cambio Mikasa temblorosa e indecisa desviaba los ojos por todas partes intentando encontrar la respuesta adecuada. Mordiendo el interior de su mejilla y apretando las manos. Armin pensó que era imposible meditar demasiado la respuesta, incluso él se sentía tentado ante las grandes ofertas que la mujer hacía, una persona débil cedería al instante, tenía muchísimo que ganar y poco que perder, pero en cambio el arriesgarse tan desconsideradamente era demasiado fuerte para sus nervios.

—La respuesta es muy obvia ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto— responde Mikasa pero se tambalea apretando los párpados —. ¡Claro que quiero ser la reina de estas tierras y que su hijo me ame a mí! ¡Quiero ser la reina de Arabia!

—Ya sabes que hacer… — sonríe triunfal la reina Kuchell admirando la influencia asombrosa que ha conseguido tras ese discurso lleno de ganchos para atraer hasta al más rico de los monarcas —. Gánatelo Mikasa, con sangre si es necesario.

La princesa hace una suave reverencia, con el rostro cargado de decisión. Sus manos aun temblorosas por la fuerza de sus puños, dejando marcas rojizas en las palmas. El labio interior rojo de tanto apretar la quijada, posterior a eso se da la vuelta sin esperar más respuesta por parte de la reina, parte con mucha decisión y a paso firme hasta la puerta que abre con solo la fuerza de sus brazos, empujándola con las manos abiertas sin importar que era lo que podía estar al otro lado. Armin la sigue con cuidado mirando por última vez a la reina, cuya sonrisa se ha ampliado como si de una luna creciente se tratase, pero sus cejas muestran una pizca de inseguridad. La ve suspirar y dejarse caer agotada en el sillón por un segundo antes de que las tres personas arrinconadas y silenciosas en las esquinas la aborden nuevamente con sus cuidados y halagos, y las puertas se cierren y los dos guardias reverencie a la extranjera y ellos se alejen de ahí.

—Vámonos Christa, Ymir ya debe saber en dónde dormiremos esta noche — gruñe Mikasa.

Armin compara la actitud de la mujer actual con la insegura que había caminado hasta el último piso de la torre, definitivamente dos caras de la moneda, la anterior con muchísimas inseguridades y furia interna, la de ahora se encontraba llena de una inspiración que brotaba del fondo de su alma, instigada por la reina que buscaba cumplir sus propios objetivos utilizándola como marioneta. Armin siente cierta lástima al verla, pues se notaba a leguas que estaba dispuesta a todo por cumplir sus objetivos, objetivos puros conseguidos por medio de intenciones impuras. Era una verdadera lástima y aunque el don del rubio no era el ser muy piadoso, mucho menos si la vida e integridad de Eren, su mejor amigo en el mundo peligraba, tuvo ganas de decirle a la princesa que se rindiera antes de que sus propias intenciones la lastimaran a ella y a los demás. Pero no lo hizo, en gran medida porque su propia vida también peligraba dado la situación tan precaria a la que ahora mismo estaba expuesto.

Pero también por otro motivo.

Porque mientras bajaba, sujetando el abanico como si la vida se le fuese en ello y siguiendo el dulce perfume de la princesa pudo percibir un par de ojos que le observaban desde algún escondite dentro de la torre, no supo de dónde provenía aquella penetrante mirada, no pudo identificar el origen, ni nada acerca de ello, sin embargo aun así podía sentir la insistencia de esas pupilas que admiraban con detenimiento cada uno de sus movimientos, y mientras bajaba las escaleras poco a poco perdió la sensación, pero no pudo sino imaginar que no sería raro que alguien estuviese espiando a la foránea princesa y a él mismo, ya que se interponía en el campo de visión de ambos, no se le antojaba nada raro. Sin embargo no pudo detenerse a pensar en eso más, ahora mismo tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Todo el día había sido un revuelo enorme en su cerebro y sus emociones, reencontrarse con Eren, ver su situación y analizar al mismo tiempo la suya había resultado más complejo de lo que esperaba, ahora sobre todo que caminaba entre escalones de plata para llegar a una habitación donde las posibilidades de ser descubierto aumentaban.

Tenía que ser cuidadoso.

Así que dejó de pensar en el espía que lo seguía de cerca.

 **.**

" **[Aquellas noches en que no hacía caso de la sensatez del consejo  
y seguía los errores de los alocados…]"**

 **Ibn Bassam, Dajira, 3, pp. 272—274**

 **.**

Como el vuelo de un diminuto colibrí, así de rápido Petra recorría los mosaicos de piedra que rodeaban las grandes extensiones de jardín, tan apresurado era su andar que no podía escuchar el propio ruido de sus zapatos contra el piso, el eco quedaba resonando en la oscuridad y la forma en la que soldados y sirvientes se inclinaban ante ella, la aya del sultán. Una mujer que en jerarquía si lograba tener una posición social más alta que muchos de ellos, aun con todo esto en la mente ella no desaceleraba su paso ni un segundo, ni la manera en la que sus ojos hábiles buscaban entre los arbustos con mucho cuidado de pasar desapercibida a aquel a quien debía pedirle ayuda. Ella misma no lograba percatarse de lo agitada de sus respiración hasta que se detuvo abruptamente detrás de una gran fuente que parecía lanzar pequeñas gotas de diamantes en vez de agua, así de enorme era su brillo y fulgor, el reflejo de la luna iluminando las flores que despertaban sus rostros al cielo solo cuando el sol se alejaba de ellas.

Jean Kirschtein, era a quien ella buscaba, él, un muchacho con una personalidad a la que ella no se había acostumbrado del todo, y que reposaba tranquilamente apartado del bullicio, con la espada en la cintura y los ojos melancólicos y perdidos entre los lejanos caminos que se mezclaban entre sí con la vegetación y los sonidos selváticos y desérticos que las noches árabes proporcionaban. Si bien Petra no le odiaba sabía admitir que dentro de ese chico había algo fuerte que le inquietaba, pues era joven como una bestia que aún no alcanza a despertar, tan solo tenía 17 años y ya le parecía así de potente, solo que su camino no estaba del todo recto. Más bien desviado.

Pero por sobre estas cosas Jean tenía algo que le gustaba, crecía dentro de él una esencia que le recordaba demasiado al revoltoso cuentacuentos, aquel joven de cabellos castaños que no temía recostarse en la cama con una pantera o lanzarse del balcón para ser atrapado por los brazos fuertes del sultán. Jean no hacía esas cosas, pero la familiaridad con la que él le trataba dejaba en su alma un cosquilleo que parecía susurrar "si, la misma forma en la que Eren me habla… como si por ser una sirvienta estuviéremos en el mismo nivel".

Juntando esas dos cosas, podía decir que en este momento era la única persona en la que podía confiar plenamente, no porque no llevara mucho más tiempo trabajando y conviviendo con otros soldados de la guardia real, la verdadera razón era que para Eren, Jean era de máxima confianza, y en todos los casos ella solo podía confiarle a la vida de Eren a alguien que estuviese dispuesto a dar lo mismo en vuelta; por ende, Jean era el indicado para hablar en ese instante.

—Jean — llamó ella saliendo de su escondite, como una sombra vestida de ropas femeninas ataviada de joyería pero con la precisión de un tigre cuidadoso.

El neófito soldado no se asombra, y Petra se cuestiona si estaba al tanto de que ella le buscaba, pues el joven era un ladrón hecho y derecho, una sombra que se movía por entre los pasillos sin descuido. El joven alto de cabellos café ceniza le dirige una miradita intensa a la aya de Eren, y tan pronto como ella se acerca hace uso de ese tono jocoso familiar que crispa los nervios de la sirvienta y le pone la piel de punta.

—Hola Petra, ¿me trajiste comida de la fiesta? — pregunta Jean sonriendo con todos sus dientes blancos rodeados por los labios finos color durazno, el antiguo vistazo de una barba que crecía en el rostro joven pero que se esforzaba por eliminar.

—No lo hice — asegura ella poniendo en alto sus intenciones —. ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar cuidando a Eren en…

El sonido de una risa familiar desconcentra la conversación, envolviendo a la aya en una inquietud reconocida, sin embargo este soplido angelical mitológico se encuentra acompañado por la grave voz del sultán, sonido más familiar para Petra que para Jean, pero ambos se mantienen en silencio mientras el débil ruido se aleja entre los árboles y las fuentes, así como el tintineo de los insectos que iluminaban entre los claveles y rosales que difícilmente se daban en estas áridas tierras, pero no para un reino tan fructífero, esas cosas no eran dignas de preocupación.

—Ah, ¿salieron hace mucho? — pregunta Petra en voz baja intentando averiguar el origen de las risas y su dirección.

Eren y Levi paseando a solas por los jardines durante la noche era un cuadro romántico, rodeado de guardias a lo lejos, tal como Jean que observaba todo desde la prudente distancia que se le indicaba, lo suficiente para intervenir en caso de ser necesario pero bastante lejos como para no incomodar a los dos recién comprometidos con su presencia y acosadora mirada.

—Poco después de que terminara el banquete y el espectáculo — murmura Jean encogiéndose de hombros.

Mira un poco hacia lo lejos, como queriendo averiguar hacía donde se dirigía su tan risueño y feliz amigo tan noche, pero sabía que no podía mirar demasiado pues ansiaba no hallarse a sí mismo con una imagen que le desconcentrara, para su buena suerte se encuentra con los ojos penetrantes de Petra mirándole fijamente, analizando su reacción cuadro por cuadro. Jean deja los nervios a un lado y le sonríe con todos los dientes, acercando su rostro al de la mujer como queriendo intimidarla y funciona, pues deja de espiarle y retrocede un paso avergonzada, con la cara roja y los ojos esquivos. Jean suelta una risilla, sabe que por la mente de la sirvienta pasaron pensamientos como "¿Estará triste de ver a Eren corriendo por ahí con el sultán?", pero no pensaba responderle ni mucho menos que su cara le delatara.

—Entonces… — canturrea con las manos en los bolsillos —. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Viniste a verme solamente?

—No digas tonterías — balbucea ella sonrojándose aún más —. Solo eres un niño.

—No soy un niño, tengo 18 años — Jean frunce el ceño, se veía mucho mayor de lo que realmente era y aún ni siquiera terminaba su crecimiento. Pero para este mundo él era ya más que un adulto, así que no debía ser llamado mocoso.

—Tu edad mental es mucho más joven, que tengas un toro en el pecho no significa que… — Jean la observa cuidadosamente arqueando una ceja negra espesa, Petra se muerde el labio pues sabe que ha hablado de más, se reprime mentalmente y suelta un gruñido —. No tengo tiempo para tonterías, Jean, necesito tu ayuda. Es algo que solo puedo confiarte a ti.

— ¿Tanta confianza nos tenemos, Petra? — pregunta el joven ansioso, como si acabaran de ofrecerle un trozo de carne de cerdo bañado en salsa —. ¿De qué se trata?

Petra comienza a retractarse de inmediato, sus pies descalzos tocan la fría hierba y ahora siente un escalofrió recorrerle, tal vez Jean no era tan apto después de todo, pues solo se trataba de un recién llegado al palacio, Eren podía confiar mucho en él pero seguía siendo un desvergonzado ladronzuelo, igual que el futuro esposo del sultán… su mente era una contradicción, pero ahora ya no había tiempo de meditarlo, lo tenía enfrente y ya había abierto la boca. Además, esperar un poco más podía significar la diferencia entre la vida de Eren y los hechos que la tal princesa hiciera para mover los hilos dentro del palacio. Ahora era el mejor momento pues el joven de ojos verdes estaba en ese instante bajo la protección de los brazos del sultán, esta misma noche ellos debían actuar.

—Eren me ordenó vigilar a la princesa Mikasa de forma estricta— suelta Petra, Jean frunce el ceño notando de inmediato que la conversación ha tomado un rumbo distinto al esperado —. He seguido sus órdenes.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? — pregunta Jean con los nervios crispados.

—Hice lo que me pidió y descubrí algo, no es raro pues ya me lo esperaba, pero la princesa Mikasa está aliada con la reina Kuchell de alguna forma… ella fue hasta su claustro y habló con ella por un buen rato. No pude escuchar exactamente lo que decían pues los guardias estaban en la puerta — Petra lamenta no haber podido escucharlo y para no reprimirse más a si misma continua relatando con un tono distinto —. Pero he notado que la discusión fue acelerada, la princesa entró decaída y salió decidida, estoy segura de que no se rendirá.

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer al respecto? Ni siquiera Levi pudo sacarla del palacio con todo su mal humor y amenazas — imita Jean haciendo un tono fastidiado con la lengua entre los labios —. Esa mujer va a ser una amenaza para Eren, ya lo estamos cuidando, ¿se puede hacer más?

—Sí, o al menos eso espero y es lo que planeo que hagamos Jean — Petra le toma del brazo, donde descansan unos brazaletes de colores entre los músculos del joven, lo lleva un poco cerca de la fuente y agacha su cuerpo hasta su altura para susurrarle cerca del oído —. Hay una sirvienta… la princesa Mikasa la llevó a la reunión con la reina, estoy segura de que escuchó perfectamente bien todo, además tenía un rostro sospechoso, como si no estuviera segura de lo que está haciendo…

— ¿Quieres torturar a una pobre sirvienta? — pregunta Jean alzando la voz escandalizado. Petra le toma con más fuerza y lo jala de nuevo hasta callarlo con siseos.

— ¿Quieres callarte? Este es un tema delicado, por Alah… — niega con desaprobación, definitivamente no está acostumbrada a lidiar con niños —. No vamos a torturar a nadie, a menos de que sea necesario y en todo caso yo no lo haría, sino tú. Hay que extraerla de sus aposentos y vamos a interrogarla sobre todo lo que sepa de la reunión…

—Eres malvada — se estremece Jean soltándose del agarre —. Así que aquí estamos tú y yo, esperamos a que todos duerman, y vamos por esa sirvienta ¿Cómo la sacamos sin que nadie se dé cuenta?

—No sé — murmura Petra pero luego sonríe abiertamente —. Te dejo a ti pensar en eso, eres el ladrón después de todo.

Jean frunce el ceño.

Petra se aleja dando saltitos y el otro le observa. Así que le deja el trabajo difícil, el de pensar en cómo realizar los hechos, no es que particularmente le moleste, pero poner su cerebro de ladrón a trabajar tampoco es nada fácil. La deja ir sin decir más y sigue vigilando a Eren a lo lejos, no debería faltar demasiado para que los dos futuros esposos se cansen de los jardines y vuelvan a sus aposentos, en ese momento será el instante preciso para atacar.

A Petra el tiempo se le pasa volando, la fiesta termina bastante más tarde de lo que esperaba a pesar de que los anfitriones tenían un rato que se habían escabullido, sin embargo ella se encarga de que todo el palacio quede perfecto y en silencio. Los invitados en sus aposentos y los soldados vigilando cada pasillo, el salón de trono limpiado y arreglado. Y ahí está, el silencio consumiendo la noche, en vez del bullicio de una celebración que pudo haber sido hasta el día siguiente, cuando el sol comenzara a salir y las personas que habían bebido más de una copa de vino o disfrutando de los bailes terminaran tiradas en el piso, pero cosa así no había sucedido, pues a la una de la mañana había terminado todo. Y Petra esperaba cuidadosamente a Jean en el pie de las escaleras.

—Hola — murmura Jean sobre su hombro.

— ¡Oh Alah! —grita asustada, tocándose el pecho —. Me has asustado, por Alah, te mueves como fantasma…

—Perdón — sonríe hablándolo todo como en pregunta —. ¿Estás lista? ¿Sabes dónde están las sirvientas de la princesa?

—Estoy lista. ¿Eren y Levi ya están en sus cuartos?

—Ehh… si, eso creo — murmura Jean mirando a todos lados menos a la cara de la aya.

— ¿Eso qué significa? — pregunta consternada, a sabiendas que el plan ya estaba medio arruinado después de esa extraña afirmación.

—Que los vi un rato pero luego me relevaron así que no sé dónde están, aunque creo que estaban en el cuarto de Eren, vi pasar a la bestia— Jean muestra los colmillos de forma juguetona y Petra frunce el ceño —. Entonces que, ¿Dónde está la sirvientita?

—Están en el cuarto contiguo al de la princesa, en el tercer piso, bastante lejos de los aposentos del sultán, debemos pasar por la planta principal — explica Petra mirando las escaleras sin perder más tiempo —. ¿Ya pensaste como vamos a extraerla?

—Déjamelo a mí.

Petra lo observa subir las escaleras, de reojo nota que los pies de Jean se vuelven más ligeros a cada paso que da sobre la piedra lustrada, sus ropas han tomado también el color de la noche pues son negras y ligeras, no sabe dónde las ha conseguido o si son suyas propiamente, pero parece que ha entrado por completo en un papel que ella le desconoce y cuando nota que la daga brilla en su cintura, una espada que no luce como las que los soldados usan en el ejército, tiene un poco de miedo. Pero luego ve su rostro nuevamente, ahí está ese joven esperándola en el primer descanso de las escaleras, con la mano extendida y pidiéndole que la tome para darse prisa. Petra titubea mientras extiende la derecha, de una forma tan lenta que hasta parece una tortura, finalmente cuando sus dedos tocan los de Jean este la jala pero tomándole de la muñeca, brusco y torpe la obliga a caminar con su fuerte mano encerrando como una jaula su pequeño brazo.

Comienzan a deslizarse por el castillo a zancadas, ella va jadeando y él sonriendo. Pareciera que sabe perfectamente a donde se dirigen y Petra puede asumir que hasta está seguro del lugar en el que los guardias se ocultan pues no se cruzan con ninguno y aguarda pacientemente entre cada pasillo para asegurarse de que no haya nadie, tomándole de la muñeca sin soltar. Petra tiene la cara roja como tomate, le sudan las manos y respira con dificultad.

Jean es un ladrón, uno bastante joven.

Y cuando quiere posar sus ojos nuevamente en él, este se mueve rápido para subir hasta el tercer piso y continuar con la operación, dejando claro que la única distraída era ella.

—¿Es allá?— pregunta Jean escondido en la intersección de un pasillo y otro, bastante iluminado con lámparas de aceite —. Parece que no hay nadie, vamos…

— ¡¿Qué?! No, ni hablar — dice ella recuperando el aliento —. Yo no voy, tú tráela hasta acá.

— ¿Me dejarás ir solo? — pregunta él sonriendo —. ¿A un cuarto lleno de sirvientas? ¿Mujeres? ¿Solas? ¿Enserio?

— ¿Eres un violador o algo? — pregunta dudativa —. De todas formas no voy a ir, hasta me duele la muñeca de ese jaloneo tremendo.

—Eres una quejosa — Jean pone los ojos en blanco y luego le da la espalda, a Petra se le antoja que le habla con demasiada confianza y hace que un enojo le corra en el estómago, le detiene.

—Vale, voy contigo… — murmura Petra molesta —. Pero no me llames quejosa, no sabes nada de mí.

—Cállate — dice Jean soltándose de su agarre.

— ¡No me digas que me calle!— grita entre susurros, pero antes de que pueda molestarse más, Jean se da la vuelta y le tapa la boca, pone un dedo sobre sus labios pidiéndole silencio y la abraza entre quejidos provenientes de su boca para ocultarse detrás de una de las columnas dóricas más cercana, apagando la antorcha de ahí.

—Shhh— suplica Jean con fuerza cuando la mujer aún se revuelca entre sus brazos y hace ruidos bastante inconformes ante la cárcel de músculos que el muchacho le impone —. Alguien está saliendo del cuarto.

—Mno mne mdejas respimrarm — murmura ella mordiéndole el dorso de la mano hasta que la suelta, sus pulmones suplican por un poco de aire que obtiene tan pronto como Jean se aparta y sigue observando, perfectamente bien escondido. Como un animal acechando. — ¿Qué te sucede? Casi me asfixias.

—Ya cállate — suplica Jean mirándola con enfado. A Petra le parece un poco intimidante y se queda callada, después sigue la mirada del castaño que sigue a alguien con las pupilas afiladas —. Nos pudo descubrir en un instante, va por allá, está a punto de doblar…

Solo cuando Jean menciona esto, por fin Petra logra reaccionar y mira por el pasillo, desconcentrándose de los grabados que adornan las paredes con estrellas y seguir la luz de la vela que alumbra el pasillo, los pequeños pies de la persona se arrastran en un intento de ser silencioso y cuando por fin la menuda figura da la vuelta para girar Petra abre los ojos con impresión, pues lo reconoce de inmediato. Se levanta del escondite y mira a Jean queriendo gritarle.

— ¡Es ella, es la sirvienta! — no grita tan fuerte como debería pero en cuanto las palabras salen de su boca Jean se levanta con agilidad y destreza y la vuelve a tomar de la muñeca para salir corriendo tras ella.

A Jean se le hace raro, pues la sirvienta parece esconderse demasiado bien y también se percata de inmediato cuando alguien corre en el pasillo, pues apenas doblan por ahí ella suelta la vela que cae al piso extendiendo un charco de cera, pero imposibilitando la visión y sale corriendo más rápido. Jean suelta a la aya al lado del fuego, mientras ella lo recoge en su mano para evitar que se extienda y se propague un incendio, pero él sigue corriendo, ahora que los ha visto seguirla es peor dejarla huir y transmitir un mensaje erróneo de la situación. Él no está precisamente en el mejor papel ahora mismo. Ella es rápida y se mueve como si supiera perfecto a donde va, demasiado para ser una sirvienta extranjera, ahora comprende a lo que se refería cuando Petra le dijo que era extraña. Tal vez tenía un plan bajo la manga, tal vez era una asesina a sueldo e iba tras Eren. No podía permitirlo.

Acelera y la atrapa, le toma de las ropas, justo la tela azulada que cuelga por su espalda, es suave y sedosa, además voluminosa, siente un gemido cuando le hala con fuerza para atraparla. La pobre se ve asustada, pero a Jean el sentimiento de culpa le dura un segundo, aunque está en la oscuridad percibe los movimientos, siente las manos de la joven deslizarse hasta su cintura, tal vez trae un arma. Lo detiene en el acto, con la mano en la muñeca cuando la joven apuntaba un puñal a su cabeza, le toca la otra muñeca y la acorrala contra la pared. Golpeándole fuertemente la nuca en el mosaico de estrellas.

Los pasos de Petra son rápidos, corre con dificultad y tiene entre sus manos la vela que la joven había tirado, encendida y chamuscándose, los cascabeles de sus piernas y al jadeo que proviene de sus pulmones avisan que ya se encuentra al lado de Jean, con una mirada feroz observa a la chica que le atacó, ha dejado caer el puñal y se queja del dolor de cabeza, con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, la luz le da directo en el rostro, aun con velo y con el cabello cubierto con un generoso hijab, solamente abre los ojos cuando está acorralada.

— ¿J…ean? — jadea mirándole con las pestañas entrecerradas, sufriendo por la luz de la vela y el mareo del golpe.

Petra se queda de piedra. Casi tira el fuego nuevamente, pero la sorpresa no es la voz que dice el nombre de forma tan perfecta y reconocida, sino el rostro de Jean, que le suelta como si le quemara y mira todo ladeando la cabeza ligeramente a la derecha, no tiene siquiera ademán de tocar su espada cimitarra, su labio ligeramente abierto y sus ojos muestran su enorme sorpresa, se aleja un paso corto, sus pupilas tiemblan y más tarda en alejarse que en volver, pues regresa al lado de la persona, airado, tomándole de los hombros y jalando la tela de gasa que cubre su rostro, alejando el velo de su boca con una fuerza que lo rompe y revelando el cabello dorado que se extiende como una medalla de oro por toda su pequeña y delicada cabeza. Los ojos azules brillan inquietos y los labios rosas tiemblan.

Jean contiene la respiración y le toma la nuca de inmediato.

—Armin… — murmura pegándoselo al cuerpo.

Petra no puede hablar todavía.

Jean le cubre la cabeza con sus brazos, acaricia con las manos ahí donde le golpeó. El chico de pelo rubio no le abraza de vuelta y Petra nota que Jean tiene los ojos cerrados incluso y que aspira el perfume de aquel cabello de manera disimulada, es que le está mimando por haberle golpeado tan duro en la cabeza. Lo toma nuevamente de los hombros con sumo cuidado, Petra solo ha visto que alguien toque así a otra persona y se refiere a Levi, acariciando a Eren. Frunce el ceño cuando ve que Jean sonríe con una felicidad tremenda que se derrama en cada poro y musculo facial. 'Estás aquí' murmura con alegría y le besa cada centímetro del rostro, acariciándole las mejillas con las manos abiertas, le besa la frente y la punta de la nariz, la barbilla y las sienes, también los ojos, pestañas y cejas. No toca sus labios, solo pega su frente y le mira directo a los ojos.

—Oh Alah, cuanto te extrañé.

—Idiota — murmura Armin y le pone los brazos al cuello.

—Perdón — se ríe Jean angelicalmente —. Te he besado toda la cara, fue la emoción…

Petra los observa, fijamente y a su lado, ninguno de los dos repara lo suficiente en su presencia, pues se dedican a mirarse y soltar unas risas ligeras que de nuevo le traen momentos a la mente, esas risas con los labios extendidos como gajos de naranja recién cortada y con los ojos entrecerrados por la excesiva presión aplicada en los mofletes, las caras coloradas y para colmo Petra se ha dado cuenta de otra cosa, que hay algo ahí que tal vez ni siquiera ellos dos hayan visto pero que para un ojo experto como el de ella, hay emoción en el reencuentro pero hay muchísimo amor en las miradas, un cariño tierno y sincero, del que se tiene de sobremanera a alguien que es importante. Que Jean es un mozuelo, uno bastante masculino, pero que antes de llegar aquí tenía una vida y que jamás conseguiría que sonriera así para ella. Suspira rompiendo esta cadena antes de que se volviera en algo tóxico y se alegra de que la dichosa idea no proliferara dentro de sus pensamientos, de seguir por aquella senda la caída pudo ser peor.

—Ya basta de reencuentros — pone los brazos en jarra —. Me pueden explicar que es lo que acontece ante mis ojos, porque no entiendo nada.

Jean separa su cara de la del rubio, se aleja lentamente aun sonriéndole, solo para después regresar sus pupilas a la contrariada cara de la aya de Eren, tiene el ceño fruncido con verdadera indignación y seguro por su cabeza pasan cientos de explicaciones que ni remotamente se acercan a las verdaderas, cuando Jean abre la boca para comenzar con una explicación que al menos a su parecer suene razonable, el ojiazul pone su mano derecha en el pecho de este atrayendo nuevamente su atención. Petra desliza sus ojos un poco y nota como el chico se desvanece como agua sobre los brazos de Jean, desmayado. El castaño lo sujeta con fuerza de inmediato.

— ¿Armin? — grita consternado abrazando su inerte cuerpo —. ¡Armin!

—Debe ser por el golpe — concluye Petra anonadada, moviendo el cuerpo de inmediato —. Sígueme hay que llevarlo a recostar. Voy a preparar un poco de medicina…

Antes de que Petra terminara de explicarle a Jean este ya había cargado el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos para moverse con él, tiene los ojos extraños, parece asustado y Petra jamás lo había visto poner una expresión similar, seguro se encuentra preso de la culpa por haber azotado la cabeza del chico de ese modo contra la pared, los golpes en la cabeza suelen ser así de peligrosos o más, probablemente era momento de darse cuenta que Jean tenía más fuerza en el cuerpo de la que se imaginaba. El joven murmuraba el nombre del chico en voz baja mientras caminaban casi corriendo hasta una de las habitaciones más cercanas, un pequeño salón con varios divanes extendidos debajo de candelabros importados de las tierras nórdicas europeas. Petra encendió las velas del cuarto para que Jean pudiera colocar al joven sobre uno de los sillones.

Miró de reojo la escena, lo colocaba con cuidado y analizaba sus manos, de rodillas a su lado con una preocupación entre ceja y ceja, ella solo movió los pies hasta una de las jarras de agua cercana y buscó entre los cajones del lugar si había algún incienso o alcohol que pudiera ayudarle a despertar al joven, mientras se movía carraspeó, el ruido que hacía no era poco, sin embargo Jean no la miraba ni le preguntaba nada, sumido en sus pensamientos se encontraba. Perta se mordió el labio nuevamente.

—Y bien… — habló sirviendo agua encima de la chimenea de carbón que acababa de encender —. ¿Quién es este rubio?

Jean levanta el rostro del chico y la mira detenidamente mientras preparaba unas hierbas que acababa de recortar de las plantas que descansaban dentro del salón. Por fin vuelve a sonreír y Petra tiene que desviar la mirada para ignorar sus perfectos dientes.

—Él es… el mejor amigo de Eren en todo el mundo — explica como si fuese un título maravilloso, digno de la alta realeza —. Él y yo, los únicos amigos de Eren. Su mejor amigo y su vecino, el chico de la calle de al lado.

Petra se cubrió la boca, recordando lentamente las conversaciones que había alguna vez mantenido con el mozuelo, por supuesto no se le hacía raro, el chico había mencionado a ambos en más de una ocasión pero finalmente tenía la oportunidad de ver que no se trataba de mentiras, sino de personas reales, los dos estaban reunidos en el palacio y probablemente mantenían el mismo objetivo: saber del paradero de Eren y con seguridad estaban decididos a cuidarle y protegerle. Cosa que al castaño le hacía bastante falta.

—Ah — murmura Petra tomando una bandeja de oro y colocando un poco de polvo en ella hasta formar una pequeña pirámide, para luego encender incienso encima de ella.

Se acerca con precaución hasta donde Jean descansa, en sus manos había una tizana que recién había preparado con vaya a saber Alah qué yerbas extrañas que había en el cuarto, un pequeño frasco con alcohol y al lado una pomada que había preparado con agua y las mismas plantas. Petra podía ser rápida y eficaz cuando se lo proponía y esas cosas pasaban seguido, pero Jean jamás pensó que se ocuparía de la salud de Armin tan determinadamente. El incienso comenzó a llenar el cuarto de un olor pegajoso, empalagoso pero fresco, una brisa similar que compartía con las yerbas y el alcohol. Pero antes de continuar y regresar a Armin a la conciencia Petra mira con severidad a Jean.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? — pregunta siseando.

—No lo sé Petra — asegura Jean —. Jamás me imaginé que me lo encontraría en este palacio, menos en este desafortunado reencuentro…

—Pero estaba con la princesa Mikasa, yo lo vi — Jean la mira como si estuviera sugiriendo una injuria—. Puede ser uno de sus secuaces.

—Armin jamás haría algo así, debe haber una explicación razonable para eso — asegura el joven negando con ímpetu en los ojos —. Podría confiarle mi vida y lo he hecho. Él es el listillo del grupo te lo aseguró Petra. Eren y yo somos los más tontos, él más que yo… pero me separé de ellos cuando me convertí en un ladrón formal, me fui con otro grupo de chicos y a ellos los dejé abandonados, me alegro de no haberlos llevado conmigo. Pero todo salió mal después de aquella estúpida decisión, cuando volví Eren me exigió entrar al grupo… me sentí avergonzado por su nivel malo como ladrón, así que le puse un reto imposible como robar en el palacio vestido de concubina. Jamás pensé que se atrevería a hacerlo, sin embargo míranos Petra, aquí estamos…

Petra iba a abrir la boca, en parte si, le agradaba escuchar la historia de lo que había pasado antes de este momento. Pero no era el momento de escuchar los tristes lamentos del joven pues ahora estaban metidos en otro tipo de asuntos que eran mucho más importantes para la actualidad, más no pudo continuar pues el joven inconsciente había comenzado a despertar, se movió suavemente sobre la tela, quejándose y llevó una de sus delicadas manos hasta la frente tocándosela producto del mareo que seguro sentía, Jean se puso alerta de inmediato tocándole la otra mano.

— ¿Armin? — lo llamó instantáneamente con un deje de lamento en la voz, hasta que el ojiazul abrió sus ojos de laguna suave y apretó el ceño.

—Válgame Alah, que fuerza tan destructiva tienes… — se quejó incorporándose lentamente, sujetando su cabeza —. Como la de un simio, Jean.

—Que dices — sonríe Jean cuidándole mientras se levanta, después le extiende la taza de té caliente que el rubio toma entre sus manos con cuidado y sopla antes de llevar a la boca para beber un sorbo —. Tómalo con cuidado, es medicina.

—Ponle la pomada en el cuello — murmura Petra, pensando que tal vez la demanda es demasiado íntima. Pero Jean no vacila, toma el pequeño tazón de oro y coloca las yemas encima del pegajoso líquido para tocar luego el cuello de Armin, medio descubierto y aun así todavía cubierto por las ropas azuladas transparentes robadas.

—Estoy sorprendido — le dice Armin a Jean cuando aún le pone la pomada en la frente y el cuello —. De verte con la daga en la cintura, la espada y eso, no son armas de villanos.

—No soy un villano ya, no más — explica Jean tomando la tacita que Armin ha terminado de beber —. Me he vuelto un soldado del palacio…

— ¿Tú?— pregunta verdaderamente sorprendido, incorporándose cada vez más — ¿Un soldado del palacio?

— ¡Ya estuvo bien de conversaciones! No puedo pasar por alto más esto, sí, es un extraño reencuentro derivado de un desafortunado evento pero hay que reponerse y dejar de perder el tiempo, solicito inmediatamente que me expliques el motivo de tu visita en este palacio y la razón por la que te encuentras bajo las órdenes de la princesa Mikasa, hazlo ahora ¡antes de que llame a los guardias de verdad y…!

—Claro, solo si ya te sientes mejor — interrumpe Jean con el ceño fruncido, mirando con molestia a Petra.

—Sí, estoy mejor — admite Armin tranquilamente y con una ligera sonrisa en la cara agradece las atenciones de Jean y aparta sus manos con cuidado, al mismo tiempo hace una ligera reverencia ante la sirvienta y comienza con la solicitud que le hizo —. Mi cabeza está pesada pero no hay necesidad de postergar estas explicaciones, si le parece bien, comenzaré por relatar desde el principio… desde que te fuiste Jean.

—O tal vez puedes ir al punto — rueda los ojos la aya.

—Claro que si, por favor Armin ¿Qué pasó? — pide Jean con cuidado de no molestar a la peli naranja que parece ya estar bastante frustrada.

—Bueno pues, vi a tu madre — explica con una sonrisa ligera.

— ¿Mi mamá? — inquiere Jean extrañado con las cejas formando verdaderos arcos.

— ¿Su mamá? — pregunta Petra igual de interesada.

—Sí, no es importante pero quería decirte Jean, que le asegure que estabas bien. Estoy convencido de que me creyó, ahora que me entero que lo estás estoy seguro de que deberías ir a verla y por lo menos fingir que te has enderezado, la dejé al cuidado de mi abuelo. Le debo varias a Odette.

Jean le mira extrañado, analizando cada una de las palabras que el rubio acababa de mencionar. Petra también se queda callada, tal vez sopesando un poco la clase de vida que ellos llevaban allá en los barrios bajos, una vista distinta a la de Eren, otra perspectiva, la de sus amigos ladrones. Suspiró calmada esperando que el rubio continuara por cuenta propia el relato que había comenzado, pero no lo hizo hasta que Jean asintió, dando por sentado que había recibido el mensaje.

—Todo empezó poco después de que te fuiste, Jean. Por alguna razón no podía quitarme de la mente aquella idea de que tú y Eren habían salido del barrio para siempre y yo me quedaba ahí… no, no estaba preocupado, al menos no al cien, me sentía seguro sobre ustedes, sentía dentro de mí que estaban a salvo y me alegro de que haya sido de este modo — murmuró Armin, luego le sonrió a su amigo y Jean le devolvió el gesto pero con una expresión mucho más lúgubre —. Pero cuando vi la procesión de la princesa al palacio, tuve un extraño remordimiento… sentí que debía venir a buscarlos, que no venía nada bueno encima de esos elefantes. Me temo que he acertado en mis predicciones. Le robe el uniforme a una de las jóvenes que servían a la princesa, no he sido descubierto y planeaba escabullirme ahora, para buscarles. Juro que no conozco a la princesa ni tengo nada que ver con ella…

—Yo puedo dar fe de este testimonio — confirma el ladrón asegurando la palabra de su amigo.

Petra suspiro resignada.

—Cálmense, no voy a comenzar un juicio en contra suyo. Por muy sospechosas que resulten tus acciones — juzgó la mujer mirándolo con relativa frialdad —. Pero tienes la ventaja de tener a este joven de tu lado y de que Eren haya mencionado tu nombre antes. Además has resultado ser una pieza clave y fundamental para lo que me han encomendado. Desafortunadamente no estoy enterada de cuáles son los planes que tiene Kuchell con la princesa Mikasa y tú tuviste la dicha de estar en el momento exacto.

—Hay una joven sirvienta que me mira de forma sospechosa, debe estar intuyendo que no soy la joven rubia… es imprescindible que me aleje de ella o si no el engaño se descubrirá y temo el castigo de la princesa.

—Te ofreceremos asilo y protección, mantendremos a esa sirvienta lejos de ti de ser necesario, pero no puedes prescindir de seguir sirviéndole a la princesa — Armin abre la boca para expresar su opinión, con el corazón en un puño ante la arriesgada petición de la aya, pero esta misma no le permite continuar —. O eso depende de lo que nos puedas decir sobre esa reunión ahora.

Armin mira a Jean, intentando buscar en él algún tipo de apoyo o solución pero solo se encontró con sus afilados ojos determinados a escuchar el resto de la historia. Supo entonces que era imposible que esas personas dieran crédito a sus razones, baja la mirada pensando que no había otra solución posible y que además ser partícipe de develar los secretos de aquella reunión aseguraba mucho más protección para Eren. No pudo negarse y tampoco era que eso se encontrara en sus opciones, juega nerviosamente con sus pulgares, pero luego respira con profundidad, decidido mira a la aya.

—La reina Kuchell y la princesa Mikasa confabulan para atraer la atención del sultán, le ha sugerido hacerse de los trucos más bajos y sucios si es necesario para amarrarle — Petra abre los ojos debido a la gravedad de esas palabras —. Ha asegurado que no le importa poner en tela de juicio su honra o valor como mujer, quiere lo mejor para ella y para su reino. Detesta a Eren por supuesto, no se rendirá ni aunque la boda fuera mañana por la mañana. La veo… muy determinada.

— ¡Oh Alah nos guarde! Las mujeres son tan peligrosas — Petra se levanta y se cubre la boca —. La vida de Eren corre tanto riesgo con esa mujer en el palacio, no se detendrá bajo ningún medio y el rey tampoco puede echarla pues sería una descortesía. Nos tiene ventaja, y tampoco hay mucho que podamos hacer para evitarlo…

—Debemos contárselo a Eren — dice Jean poniendo los brazos en jarra, el semblante serio demuestra su determinación —. Él sabrá cuidarse de ella si está prevenido de sus intenciones.

—O decírselo al sultán — sugiere Armin —. Si sabe lo que esa mujer y su madre traman podrá ser aún más cauteloso de sus decisiones y la forma en la que se desenvuelve la red de ella.

Petra pasea encima de la alfombra, sus pies descalzos se han llenado un poco de tierra pero se ven igual de delicados, aun con la fuerza con la que camina, tanteando su mejilla con la mano preocupada. Jean la mira con cautela, esperando que reaccione de alguna manera y les dé la orden de actuar, pues aunque él quisiera ella parece estar meditando cuidadosamente las opciones, sin embargo sus cejas muestran cierto nivel de desesperación.

— ¿Petra…? — inquiere el joven intentando atraer su atención, curioso y ansioso por la respuesta.

—No podemos — dicta quedándose estática en medio del salón —. No podemos decirle ni a Eren ni a Levi.

—Que dices, por supuesto que debemos advertirles — niega Jean desesperado.

—No, lo mejor es quedarse callados, si fuera una amenaza de muerte como envenenamiento o cualquier otra cosa si podríamos decirlo. Pero ustedes… no saben, la situación de Eren es delicada.

—Es precisamente por eso que debemos cuidarlo — murmura Jean furioso —. No podemos dejarlo caer en esas provocaciones ridículas.

— ¡Yo sé lo que es mejor para él! No podemos preocuparlo con esto, hacerle creer que todo está bien es lo mejor — Jean no se cree lo que la aya dice pero usa un tono fuerte y de mucha seguridad —. Eren tuvo un quiebre hace poco, le ha costado mantenerse en pie, decirle lo que estas dos planean solo lo desestabilizaría. El odio hace demasiado mal, lo mejor es mantener a Eren bajo vigilancia y en calma, hacerle creer que todo se encuentra en orden. Cuidar de sus sentimientos e integridad física debe ser nuestra principal preocupación. No podemos poner más cargas sobre sus hombros…

Armin mira a Jean, algo dentro de sí mismo se activa y le alerta, algo que grita que Jean está escuchando atentamente lo que esa mujer dice y no gritando para seguir sus propios ideales, es entonces cuando nota finalmente que algo ha cambiado en su amigo, en ambos, tal vez también en él mismo, algo que les da mucha más responsabilidad, como si de golpe hubieran madurado debido al entorno peligroso que les rodeaba. Ahora Jean meditaba con precaución sus opciones y consideraba la mejor para mantener a salvo a Eren. El futuro esposo del rey, a salvo de las personas que buscaban dañarle. Tomándose de una forma u otra, su papel de guardia, bastante en serio. Una sonrisa interna se dibujó en su rostro pero la eliminó antes de que Jean pudiera verla. Sin embargo estaba bastante orgulloso de él.

— ¿Estás segura? — profiere el joven con la voz entrecortada.

—Si cuento con ustedes… bueno, contigo Jean. Armin tu identidad aún no puede ser develada, Eren no puede enterarse que estás aquí.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunta Armin un poco confuso, pero su cerebro lo guía de nuevo hasta la mejor de las soluciones —. No, ya entiendo… si Eren sabe que estoy trabajando como espía con la princesa, estará preocupado por mí y será imposible conseguir algo.

—Además sus nervios nos arriesgan a que te sorprendan más rápidamente, y de esta forma no podemos tener el cuidado sobre tu persona por completo — complementa Jean de forma cuidadosa.

Petra asiente.

—De acuerdo — acepta Armin, Jean mira a Petra y otorga su aprobación con el semblante tenso —. En ese caso solo necesito separarme de aquella sirvienta para que no descubra mi identidad por ahora, de esta forma podré quedarme cerca de Mikasa y traer información necesaria para ustedes, la que sea más necesaria…

—Sin arriesgarte por supuesto — suelta Jean preocupado, Armin le sonríe tiernamente y Jean muestra una sonrisa lobuna mientras se cruza de brazos —. Lo peligroso déjanoslo a nosotros ¿verdad Petra? Creo que sería bueno darte un cuarto separado y que nos des el nombre de la chica, la mantendremos ocupada. Pero debes estar mañana a primera hora junto a la princesa de otra forma…

—Un momento, jovencito — dice Petra clavándole los ojos como una lechuza a su presa —. Y a ti quien te dio la capacidad de decidir esa clase de cosas.

—Pues… tú.

— ¿Yo? Perdona pero yo nunca dije eso — niega rotundamente colocando encima de su hombro el saree que se le había desacomodado con el ajetreo de sus movimientos bruscos.

—Claro que lo hiciste, cuando me pediste que me aliara contigo para torturar y sacarle la sopa a una inocente sirvienta, aceptaste irremediablemente seguir mi voz y voto dentro de la operación — Petra levanta el dedo índice indignada a punto de comenzar con una regañina pero Jean toma su mano justo a tiempo para evitar los gritos —. ¿Soy un chico listo, verdad señora?

— ¿Señora? — algún mecanismo en su corazón había fallado en in instante cuando escuchó estas palabras, una cosa era saberse mucho mayor a él, otra muy distinta era precisamente escucharlo de su boca como si fuera una suposición de lo más común. La mujer se reprendió a sí misma un millón de veces, poniendo la mejilla para una bofeteada, solo por haber concebido la idea de que el joven le resultara atractivo. 'Señora', se atrevía a decirle. — Ya tuve suficiente, llevaremos a Armin a su habitación y haremos lo que dijiste, eres un odioso y no quiero estar contigo más tiempo del absolutamente necesario.

—Es lo que yo le he dicho — murmuró Armin sonriendo.

Petra ignora al joven rubio y se gira para apagar las velas y el incienso que aún se consumía llenando la habitación del suave aroma. Con los dos jóvenes a su espalda en un repentino y tenso silencio tuvo tiempo para meditar que era todo este plan que se generaba en su cabeza, por supuesto encabezado por sus prioridades y una de estas era mantener a Eren a salvo tanto física como emocionalmente, sentía que la decisión que había tomado y los otros dos incluidos, era la más correcta para su seguridad. Jean y Armin murmuraban detrás de ella mientras caminaban por los iluminados y desérticos pasillos, regresando un poco a la zona donde la princesa se hospedaba atravesaron uno de los patios internos para llegar al otro lado y cruzar por una fuente de la que fluía agua de color rojiza.

—Es por la sal — explicó Armin a Jean en voz baja —. Lo leí en un libro, la sal y otros minerales pueden conseguir que el agua se torne de ese color rosado.

Un erudito, piensa Petra y al mismo tiempo suspira hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta de madera con cortinas de muselina que se molestó en abrir con cuidado, para así mostrarle al joven rubio cuales serían sus aposentos, nada muy alejado de donde estaba Mikasa para acercarse a ella en caso de ser necesario y también mucho más discreto que un cuarto que compartir con otras desconocidas mujeres. Petra entra al cuarto y se asegura de que estuviera completamente disponible para su uso, prende las velas y abre las ventanas, así como también sirve agua y deja comida en una bandeja, más por gusto como por obligación y una extraña costumbre que no paraba ni aunque el jovencito fuera a grados luz de menor nivel que el suyo.

—Bien. Te puedes quedar aquí — le muestra Petra —. Es una habitación muy sencilla y discreta, estarás a salvo de las demás mujeres que vienen con Mikasa, pero también tienes un acceso rápido a los aposentos de la mujer, recuerda permanecer lo más cerca que puedas de ella si se da la oportunidad…

—Lo intentaré con muchas fuerzas — asegura Armin con determinación.

Petra se quedó en silencio, admirando de nuevo al pequeño joven rubio, no, por supuesto que no se asemejaba a Eren en lo absoluto, tampoco a Jean, pero de cualquier forma tenía enfrente a personas que eran parte de la vida y la familia del joven, el futuro esposo del sultán, ya no se trataba de cualquier persona, si a estos chicos les pasaba algo Eren resentiría sus pérdidas, era importante mantenerlos a salvo.

—Hay ropa adecuada entre las cómodas, puedes vestirte como gustes, supongo que a las sirvientas de la princesa se les entregará ropa similar — explicó Petra caminando hasta la puerta —. Te buscaré mañana, vámonos Jean.

Jean hizo ademán de salir detrás de Petra después de haberle sonreído a su amigo, pero Armin lo detuvo tomándole de la muñeca con fuerza, Jean se detuvo y lo miró con confusión, Petra que ya avanzaba sin detenerse apenas y pudo observar cómo es que Armin detenía al castaño. Los miró con desconcierto, antes de que pudiera hablar o decir cualquier cosa Armin hizo una reverencia sencilla a la mujer y junto ambas manos enfrente de su rostro.

—Por favor, permítame hablar con Jean un poco más de tiempo. Juro que no tiene que desconfiar de mí… solo quiero conversar un poco con él.

—Jean no es un visitante — asegura ella molesta —. Tiene un trabajo, cuidar a Eren, aquí es un empleado… con ciertos privilegios, pero nadie se queda gratuitamente sin hacer nada. No puede estar tonteando…

—Por favor, Petra — interrumpió Jean mordiéndose el labio, suplicando con las mejillas rojas a la mujer, hace una reverencia aún más significativa —. No tardaré, cuando menos te des cuenta estaré en mi habitación aguardando para cuidar a Eren mañana. Ayudaré con los preparativos de las fiestas y con todo lo de la boda, pero déjame permanecer con Armin más tiempo.

Ella no quiso replicar más, quedaba claro que tenían su aprobación pues apenas soltó el aire condensado en sus pulmones se apartó con pasos rápidos y largos para alejarse lo más posible de la enternecedora escena de dos amigos en un reencuentro íntimo, o al menos eso era lo que se imaginaba que habría en el cuarto. Segundos después escuchó la puerta cerrarse y solo pudo dirigirse a pasos pesados a su cuarto, ya no había mucho más en lo que ella pudiera interferir.

Cuando Jean por fin soltó a Armin del abrazo fuerte en el que lo había envuelto nuevamente, Armin ya no sonreía, es más se veía mucho más vivo y listo que cuando Petra estaba en el cuarto. Manteniendo una imagen sumisa y cuidada, que iba mucho más allá de lo que verdaderamente el joven representaba, Jean se cuestionó con los ojos la razón de los motivos para pedirle que se quedara, pero no hubo necesidad de preguntar nada, ya que Armin lo apartó con fuerza de su cuerpo y miró por encima de su hombro.

—Claro, por supuesto que ayudaré a lo que ella pidió — explicó Armin con cuidado cerrando las ventanas —. Pero no es mi único objetivo aquí Jean, igual que tú… creo que hay algunos asuntos que sucedieron con Eren en este palacio de los que debes hablarme. A su vez yo hablaré con el sultán Levi sobre esto.

El castaño permaneció en silencio mientras miraba al rubio, bajó los ojos y supo que postergar esta conversación resultaría infructuoso, tal vez con alguien más pero con Armin no funcionaban así las cosas. Con Armin todo era como un reloj, metódico, práctico, crucial. Por supuesto que terminar soltándole todo lo que Eren había pasado en este palacio, un manantial de paz y esperanzas pero también un infierno, era algo que tenía que decirle, sin retrasos.

—Los padres de Eren fueron asesinados aquí, Armin — explica Jean con cuidado.

Armin se detiene a mirarle detenidamente, una lagrima emerge de entre sus bonitas pestañas, pero su rostro no muestra ninguna pizca de dudas, la conversación sería larga y solo estaba asumiendo las cosas que ya había dado por hecho.

 **.**

" **[Condené al insomnio a los párpados somnolientos**

 **y recogí el tormento de las tiernas ramas]"**

 **Ibn Bassam,** **Dajira** **, 3, pp. 272—274**

 **.**

Levi sonreía con ligereza, la risa suave brotaba desde el fondo de su garganta y moría cerca de sus dientes creando un sonido ronco pero profundo, algo cargado de diversión, sonidos a los que no estaba acostumbrado. Sin tapujos a su lado Eren reía con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, sin importarle siquiera el lánguido sonido de su voz o lo masculino que no sonaba, aunque a Levi secle asemejaba más al suave y dulce sonido de un rio alejándose entre corrientes nocturnas. Hacía que el estómago se le estrujara un poco, que sonriera usando todos los músculos de la cara y mostrando sus blancos dientes, imposible detener el ruido que azotaba en su boca. Una risa cálida.

—Que buena noche— aseguró recargándose en el barandal del enorme balcón de la alcoba de Eren, mirando un poco al cielo y al suelo, el dolor placentero de su estómago se esparcía por su cuerpo —. Jamás imaginé que… mi anuncio de compromiso sería algo tan maravilloso.

Levantó el rostro para mirar a Eren, había cambiado sus ropas poco después de terminar con aquella actividad que había realizado involuntariamente, pero obligado, las había cambiado por unas mucho más hermosas pero ligeras, pues la tela azul de terciopelo que antes había usado iba a terminar por consumirlo en calor y darle una pésima noche así que se alejó para regresar con un bello atuendo de color azul capri con un saree bordado con flores doradas y un top con espalda descubierta del mismo color dorado brillante. La joyería sutil marcaba su hermoso cabello así como sus delicados aretes. Tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios color melocotón y un bonito sonrojo debajo de los pómulos.

—Primero la presentación aquella que hubo durante el banquete, después ese baile o lo que fuera…

—Luego escaparnos de esa aburrida reunión — sonrió Eren con cuidado —. El paseo por los jardines, mirar los lirios sobre el agua y remojar los pies… debimos entrar a nadar mi sultán, de haberme dejado yo me habría sumergido en esa fuente… el agua era tan clara…

—Ni hablar, arriesgarme a ver tu cuerpo sin poner las manos en él. Demasiada tentación — murmuró Levi con seriedad pero Eren echó a reír tras escuchar la amenaza, se acercó un poco más a él recargando su cabeza en el hombro del gobernante —. Llámame Levi, Eren, sueles hacerlo más de lo que crees, cuando mencionas la palabra sultán suena forzada en tus labios.

—Pero eso eres, mi sultán — murmuró Eren tocando con delicadeza la mano del pelinegro que descansaba sobre el brilloso mármol, trazando débiles círculos —. Apenas nos hemos comprometido lo suficiente para tratarte con tan pocos cuidados.

Levi dejó que Eren jugara con su mano tanto como gustara, delineando las venas marcadas de sus dedos y toqueteando los anillos que descansaban entre sus nudillos, admirando las piedras preciosas y las cuidadas cutículas de sus uñas, tanto se dejó llevar que pronto sus ojos se quedaron cerrados por el tacto suave, el calor de su ligera cabeza contra su hombro le hizo mover la mejilla para sentir sus cabellos revoltosos sobre su piel, soltó un suspiro cómodo. Tenerlo a su lado era como sentir una presencia acogedora alumbrando como un faro en su camino, algo que le daba fe y esperanza, y al mismo tiempo le motiva a cuidarle y quererle como si fuera su más preciada riqueza, a pesar de todos los contratiempos ahora Eren le tocaba como a su futuro esposo, ya no como un esclavo, un niño pobre o un simple cuentacuentos, ahora era todo eso y más, cada día que pasara sería aún más, alcanzando un nivel más alto de respeto y afecto, donde nadie pudiera jamás dañarle nuevamente.

—Y por encima de todos esos entretenimientos, tener la dicha de escuchar tu melodiosa voz contando una bellísima historia — suspiró. Eren retiró su rostro suavemente y también dejó de tocar su mano para girar su torso y quedarse frente a él.

Levi le imitó sin apartar la mirada de sus grandes ojos verdes, su ligera sonrisa y la felicidad colgando de cada una de sus pestañas castañas, cada segundo que pasaba admirando su belleza era un motivo para agregar un don más a su lista de cosas que Eren poseía y él adoraba de una forma que era difícil interpretar. Frunció el ceño, levantó la mano derecha para acunar en ella el rostro del mozuelo que se mostraba bastante cansado ya, Eren cerró los ojos dejándose tocar y dio un pequeño pasito para acercarse a su cuerpo y rodearlo con la mano en el cuello.

— ¿Quién te ha enseñado a ser tan maravilloso? — pregunta el sultán con verdadera curiosidad, frunce sus delgadas cejas un poco mientras su dedo pulgar genera una caricia en la suave y aterciopelada piel morena del chico.

No hay necesidad de que Eren responda esto. Realmente no está buscando la respuesta, solo es como si la preguntara en realidad estuviera dirigida para sí mismo ¿Qué es lo que realmente hizo el chico para quererle tanto? ¿Cómo intentar mantener su actitud fría y fuerte cuando todo el amor que sentía quería desbordar por cada uno de sus extremidades? Aun cuando el amor parecía ya no ser necesario, la boda, el profundo respeto que se tenían. Las virtudes de Eren crecían y carecía de defectos pues cada una de sus actitudes más osadas le provocaban incluso la más hermosa de las sonrisas, su lenguaje vulgar, su falta de modales al comer, al rezar, la forma en la que se dejaba guiar por sus impulsos cada que podía, ese amor que tenía por los animales…

—Mi mamá.

Levi vuelve en si para este punto.

Se da cuenta que la expresión de Eren ha pasado de tener una sonrisa genuina de felicidad a una confundida expresión que mantiene cierta alegría pero está llena de incertidumbre. Sus ojos parpadean lentamente, oscila entre culparse por sacar el tema aun cuando lo ideal es no tocarlo, pero a la vez es algo que considera imposible debido a lo reciente e importante que los hechos resultaron en la vida de ambos. Su rostro también cambia lentamente, se transforma en la seriedad con la que normalmente carga, suspira frustrado consigo mismo y toma los hombros de Eren con fuerza, acercándolo hasta él para abrazarle con una fuerza desbordante, evitando que se derrumbara por una conversación así, aunque sabía que la tristeza seguía vigente era imposible evadir las recaídas, solo buscaba transportar aquella fuerza que él tenía por ser un soldado, conquistador y guerrero, la tenía y de sobra y por esa fuerza que conseguía su objetivo era cuidar de Eren, tal como se prometía en las bodas, frente a Alah.

—Fue una persona maravillosa Eren, no solo por sí misma, sino por crear a alguien como tú y formarlo para traerlo hasta mí, habib — farfulla Levi besando con cuidado la pequeña oreja fría de Eren, deslizando sus manos un poco en la espalda desnuda del chico, sin un afán erótico, solo sintiendo las cuentas de su traje y los huesos de su columna.

—Está bien mi sultán — sonríe Eren contra su hombro, apartándolo de su cuerpo y cortando el abrazo.

Una fría corriente de aire entra al balcón y varias de las linternas de los jardines se apagan, es más tarde de lo que piensan. Eren sonríe contrariado pero busca una forma pertinente de sugerir que entren al cuarto, la encuentra poco después cuando mira con curiosidad las flores que descansan en un letargo de su balcón y Karabulut acostado en el piso con el vientre arriba y la lengua mojada sobre su mejilla. Eren sonríe al ver al animal y vuelve a observar a Levi, que le mira aun con precaución, busca su mano en un intento desesperado de devolverle la seguridad y le sonríe con toda la confianza que almacena dentro de su ser.

—No me voy a derrumbar solo por mencionarla, ya ha pasado un mes desde la partida de mis padres y usted me ha colmado de tantos nuevos recuerdos que me alcanzan para formar una nueva felicidad, mirar el futuro con prosperidad — libera con un semblante calmado pero decidido —. Escúcheme bien, sultán Levi, sabe que me duele haber perdido a mi familia, pero no me arrepiento de estar caminando en esta dirección, creo que mis padres estarían felices de verme cruzar por este rio… de ver que se avecina mi eterna felicidad.

—Y tú no tienes que preocuparte más por esas trivialidades — asegura Levi tomándole nuevamente de las manos, sonriendo en respuesta.

El viento ataca nuevamente, moviendo hasta a la pantera que terminó por entrar a la habitación para tirarse sobre la cama o cerca de esta al menos, las flores volaron por el aire de forma suave así como sus cabellos y las ropas. Eren sonrió ante el despeinado cabello del pelinegro sultán pero se cubre la boca de inmediato, no lo suficiente para que Levi levantara una ceja y tomara al joven entre sus brazos para cargarlo como un costal de papas adentro del cuarto, dejando ligeramente atrás el tema fuerte de conversación y reemplazando todo con sonrisas y risas cargadas de emoción, el disfrute vivido de saberse aún en la noche en la que se concretó su compromiso. Sensación que los abandonaba en cada terminación nerviosa y jugaba con sus extremidades mientras se revolcaban en la cama redonda. Las cobijas suaves los recibieron hundiendo las sábanas blancas y cerrándose las cortinas de muselina para otorgarles más intimidad de la necesaria.

Los labios de Levi nuevamente buscaron ansiosos las mejillas rosadas de Eren, llenándolo en cada centímetro de piel mientras acomodaba su cuerpo a ambos costados del castaño, Eren sonríe mientras siente sus besos en la comisura de la boca y enreda sus brazos en el cuello de Levi, moviendo las manos sobre lo rapado de su nuca, sin dejar de mirarle.

Levi toca los labios de Eren con los dedos, sujetándole de la barbilla y lamiendo un poco con la lengua su labio inferior, probando su sabor.

—Mmm — gime Eren cuando siente la lengua mojada y suave, cálida como un soplo en la mañana —. Deténgase sultán…

Levi hace oídos sordos mientras besa sus labios con extremo cuidado y guía sus manos por las caderas de su joven mozuelo, besándole con alma y cuerpo en cada parte de la boca hasta llenarla toda con su cariño, guía sus huellas dactilares hasta su vientre sintiendo la forma del ombligo enjoyado del joven, la boca se le seca sin poder respirar cuando Eren mueve las caderas solo un poco, con miedo y cuidado para no dejarle demasiado espacio a Levi pero incitándole a acercarse entre los pliegues de su falda. El mozuelo muerde el labio inferior del sultán, ambicioso de probarle más delicadamente.

—Ah — jadea Levi con ensordecido deseo —. ¿No me habías prometido que bailarías para mi…?

—Le he dicho que lo haré, apenas terminé de contar el cuento… le bailaré desnudo y dejaré que haga lo que quiera conmigo — murmura Eren, al mismo tiempo Levi consume de su cuello como si mamara de una deliciosa fuente y se embriagara de su enviciante fragancia, toma su pierna para posarla encima de su cadera, acariciándole los muslos por adentro de la falda.

—Es absurdo — gruñe el pelinegro mordiendo las clavículas y la piel del pecho —. Estamos por casarnos, no tiene caso esperar más…

—Ya no falta mucho para el final — replica Eren sonriendo, acongojado por la deliciosa sensación de sus labios en el cuerpo y de sus manos acariciándole la piel de las piernas, debajo de las rodillas y la cara interna del muslo, la sensación es placentera y escurre por su cuerpo nublándole la razón.

Levanta una de las manos con la intención de soltarse del cuerpo de Levi, su derecha sujeta la mano de Levi y la levanta hasta su boca, besando la palma de su mano y mordiendo el espacio de las venas de la muñeca, acaricia con sus labios abiertos la piel suave de sus dedos y sus yemas. El sultán suelta un ligero jadeo y lleva los dedos hasta los labios de Eren, consigue que abra la boca un poco, sin dejar de besarle el cuello, delinea con su índice el labio inferior y los dientes. Eren siente su vientre contraerse y lame la punta de su dedo índice sacando la lengua, el gemido de Levi le toma por sorpresa.

Levi sube las manos por dentro de la falda, levantando hasta llegar a las caderas, Eren se retuerce intentando liberarse, pero el contrario le aprisiona. Pareciera que la tensión aumenta conforme a su ritmo cardiaco, suelta el cuerpo del sultán para aferrarse a las cobijas que parecen ser lo único firme entre el mar de besos que el sultán deposita sobre su ya excitado cuerpo, pero solo siente algo cálido y peludo que aprieta sin miramientos para después despertar del letargo por un rugido molesto que casi le arranca los dedos.

— ¡Ah! — grita Eren subiéndose al pecho de Levi como un animalito asustado —. ¡Karabulut malo, atrás!

Levi lo abraza alejándolo de la bestia molesta por ser despertada en su profundo sueño, el animal observa al intimidante hombre y se retracta del ataque, cosa que jamás había hecho, se despereza encima de las cobijas y baja con su cuerpo cansado hasta tirarse en el piso bastante lejos de los dos humanos que la miraban conmocionados. Eren lentamente recuperó el aliento y se alejó del cuerpo de Levi con el corazón hecho añicos, los nervios en un punto alto de tensión y una media sonrisa fingida.

—Nunca me había atacado — murmuró Eren acostándose de nuevo en la cama.

—Son animales salvajes después de todo — jadea Levi desperezándose —. Debes tener cuidado, sobre todo si no han consumido sus alimentos. Aléjate un poco de él Eren, te estás encariñando demasiado…

— ¿No iras a hacerle daño, verdad? — inquiere rápidamente Eren tomándole de la mano —. Es su instinto, comprendo que se haya asustado, pero es mi amigo… él me apoya tanto como tú, pero en una versión animal.

— ¿Te lo parece?— pregunta Levi levantando una ceja con curiosidad, el castaño asiente repetidamente —. Claro, no le haré nada por supuesto. Solo ten cuidado ¿Si?

—Lo tendré — asegura Eren soltando su mano y cerrando los ojos contra la almohada —. ¿Te vas?

—Sí, es un poco tarde — murmura Levi saliendo de la cama —. Tú necesitas descansar por este día tan agitado, además los que continúan lo serán aún más. Pero no te preocupes…

— ¿Y si te quedas hasta que me quede dormido? — pregunta con un puchero brotando del labio inferior, quitándose con una mano toda la joyería que le estorba para dormir cómodamente y arrojándola con descuido como si fuera nada a piso.

Levi le mira hacer sin detenerse y acepta murmurando a regañadientes. El mozuelo se acomoda entre las cobijas y se funde entre ellas como parte de las sábanas. Levi en cambio le mira dormir desde la orilla de la cama, levanta la mano para acariciarle uno de los tobillos y delinear sin hacerle cosquillas la piel pintada de mehenddi con hermosos diseños circulares, la piel es suave y tersa al tacto en esa área. Eren cae dormido de inmediato junto con los suaves ronquidos del animal y las corrientes de aire desértico que se filtran por entre las cortinas de muselina, las velas de su cuarto se agitan con el viento y Levi le besa la frente a Eren mientras le cubre con una manta el cuerpo para partir del salón.

Le observa detenidamente antes de salir, hermoso como nadie más, descansa placenteramente sin enterarse de nada. Si por el fuera le dejaría alguien a su cuidado cada segundo, pero le darían celos el soportar que alguien pudiera observar tal belleza por todo el día cuando él no puede. Sus obligaciones siempre se postergaban si era necesario, ahora Eren tomaría un papel más importante en el palacio y en la preparación de la boda… también el sultán tenía que hablar de eso con Petra y los demás, pero ahora mismo no quería atormentarse pensando en ello. Cierra las cortinas de la cama y la puerta de la habitación con cuidado, mirando a todas partes que fuera plenamente seguro para su prometido, para luego apartarse del camino hasta llegar a su cuarto, donde apenas conseguiría descansar un poco.

Pensaba en esto cuando a su mente acudieron una tras otras las imágenes que habían ennegrecido un gran y hermoso día, la llegada de la intrusa extranjera que parecía más que dispuesta a ponerle una correa en el cuello, además el inminente peligro que representa su madre. Eran pensamientos que apenas dejaba su imaginación volar, e iban y venían en su mente como predicciones de la inseguridad e inestabilidad no solo de Eren, también suya y de su reino. Porque un sultán inestable arriesgaba hasta las propias tierras, bien lo había contado Eren en el cuento. El amor le volvía así de vulnerable pero no estaba dispuesto a disponer de este caso…

Dio un paso en falso, sintió la ventisca y pararse en seco fue inmediato.

—Vaya — murmuró Levi sujetando el blanco y firme brazo enfrente de él, rodeándole la garganta —. Un centímetro más y pudiste tocarme. Tch. Que molestia.

—Es bastante habilidoso, a pesar de estar distraído — murmura el desconocido con la daga contra su cuello.

— Y tú, bastante valiente si planeabas asesinarme en medio de la noche — replica Levi mirando fijamente a su adversario —. Pero no soy tan fácil de matar, de serlo habría sido asesinado por otros mejores que tú, hace mucho.

—Lamento decepcionarle — sonríe en silencio —. Pero no estoy aquí para matarle ni mucho menos, si ese hubiera sido mi objetivo efectivamente también conozco gente más habilidosa para el trabajo.

Levi frunce el ceño, la daga está cerca de su cuello, las venas palpitan contra ella de forma suave, el viento se resiste a entrar por las ventanas para no mover ni uno de sus cabellos, no hay corriente que pueda hacerle trastabillar y morir desangrado. Tampoco la luz apoya en su visión pues la oscuridad ha inundado esta parte del palacio, a Levi le parece extraño que los guardias no anden cerca, sin embargo en estos casos las personas se bañan de las sombras, salir a la luz era ser descubiertos. Y el pelinegro no identificaba el rostro.

— ¿Y bien? A que vienes entonces — pregunta Levi mirando al extraño con aparente desinterés.

—Solo a advertirle.

La daga baja.

Levi mira detenidamente a la figura y la luz surge nuevamente cuando otro extraño aparece de más atrás para complementar el toque extraño de la escena, ahí está, completamente plagado de bizarros detalles Jean se muestra decidido detrás del menudo cuerpo de un joven rubio de ojos azules, sin malicia en la cara pero decididos. Con la idea metida entre ceja y ceja, Levi sonríe de lado mostrando sus colmillos.

—Ah, el otro amiguito ladrón de Eren — asume con seriedad pero desprecio —. Me lo imaginaba, tanta falta de calidad en un ladrón solo podía surgir de sus amigos.

—Dice eso de la única familia restante que le queda a Eren — Armin lo mira con frialdad.

Levi oscurece su rostro.

— ¿Debo recibirte con los brazos abiertos? Ahora que has demostrado tu hostil postura no esperes que te llame hermano — Levi se muerde el labio y saca la lengua poniendo los brazos en jarra con burla en su actuar —. No intentes echarme en cara lo que ha pasado en vida de Eren. Él sabe que no ha sido culpa mía, además me das más motivos para desconfiar de este…

—No ha sido idea de Jean — murmura Armin de inmediato empuñando la daga con fuerza —. Soy nuevo en el palacio y se lo aseguro, estoy de su lado, pero hasta no estar seguro mi identidad no será revelada.

—No confió en ti — asegura Levi acercándose un paso sin temor a ser herido por el cuchillo afilado —. No cuando me pones un arma enfrente y me hablas sin respeto. ¿Acaso sabes a lo que te estás enfrentando o eres otra víctima de la ignorancia?

—Usted habla así no porque piense de ese modo, faltarme al respeto así es faltárselo a Eren y burlarse de las pocas oportunidades con las que hemos vivido — Levi abre los ojos con odio al verse descubierto por un jovencillo de mucho menor edad, que en su lengua portaba grandes verdades —. Usted aprecia y respeta a Eren, por tanto a nosotros, a su pueblo y a los pobres. Su madre no, de eso ya me he enterado. Por eso confió en usted y le digo todo esto con gran verdad en mi hablar, permítame hacerle una advertencia, como el mejor amigo de Eren…

Levi sonríe a medias mientras Armin baja la daga con recelo. Le pone a pensar, tan obvios y claros son sus sentimientos que el tocar el piso lleno de riquezas le hace sentir humillado, frente suyo está una de las personas más preciadas para Eren, pero sin duda es alguien que ha logrado manejar frente suyo una excelente retórica, detrás el joven atractivo que también resultó ser parta fundamental en la vida de su persona amada. Por supuesto no trae la espada encima, solo le queda asentir y aceptar la amenaza que le hacen con toda honestidad, y no porque esta acción le parezca digna de respeto sino porque… puede que si sea esa parte de la razón.

—Amenazas al amo de estas tierras — gruñe Levi sonriendo con maldad.

—Estoy seguro que no existe para usted mejor candidato que Eren — sonríe Armin —. Es el mejor mozuelo del mundo, el más hermoso y único, por supuesto. Por eso justamente tendrá la suerte de ser su esposo, así que le pido que cuide de él como si fuera una gema invaluable, porque si Eren vuelve a sufrir en este palacio a manos de quien sea, yo mismo me encargaré de poner esta daga entre su corazón y sus costillas.

Levi mira al joven, es hermoso, rubio con hermosos cabellos y ojos como lagunas eternas, detrás Jean no se ha metido en la conversación pero parece que simplemente está de acuerdo con lo que el otro ha dicho, tampoco hay mucho que el sultán pueda replicar. E incluso le hace considerar todo determinadamente, es una promesa que se ha hecho así mismo, así que no hay necesidad de rectificar que si Eren vuelve a sentirse mal no habrá vuelta atrás para el…

—No es necesario que me amenaces, es más que evidente que yo cumpliré con mi palabra y mi deber para con Eren.

—Eso espero.

—Porque lo amo.

Armin se sonroja violentamente, retrocede al oír esas palabras y choca con el cuerpo de Jean, esas palabras tan hermosas y suaves de la boca de la persona más poderosa de estas tierras suenan como una verdadera amenaza, como un gruñido que grita que algo es mío y no habrá forma de que se le escape, porque ya le ha puesto el ojo además… la amenaza es peor, pues no va enfocada a él, sino a Jean y esto le hace tragar saliva asustado. Jean no se deja amedrentar, ni cuando el sultán los esquiva para seguir caminando a sus aposentos, moviendo la ropa lujosa y negra con las manos en los bolsillos, es imponente hasta perder la razón y Armin parece a punto de perder la conciencia, pues nadie vive para poner una daga en el cuello del gobernante, ser el mejor amigo de Eren por fin tenía ventajas.

Como conservar la piel sobre su cuerpo y no morir desollado.

 **.**

" **[Me dejó el traidor y luego vino a verme y saber mis nuevas:  
tapó mi boca, calló mi lengua,  
hizo como la lima con mis barruntos]"**

 **.**

Eren siente las puertas azotarse como si fuera un huracán el que entra por la habitación. De alguna forma ha terminado recostado sobre el cuerpo de la pantera nuevamente, conviviendo como si el enfrentamiento de ayer no hubiera pasado. Los dos se despiertan adormilados entre un mar de cobijas, se talla los ojos para observar la sombra que recorre el lugar, bosteza con su pequeña boca rosada formando una O perfecta y estira los brazos cuando divisa a su aya vestida de un deslumbrante color naranja, correr las cortinas y abrir todas las puertas y ventanas.

—A levantarse pequeño cuentacuentos, es temprano y el día debe comenzar para nosotros. No, el día debió comenzar hace media hora, pero te he dejado dormir y… ¡Por Alah! ¿Has dormido con el vestido puesto? No puedo confiar en ti Eren ¡Arriba por Alah! Hay muchísimas cosas que hacer…

— ¿Yo tengo que hacer algo? — gime Eren tirándose sobre el esponjoso vientre de su mascota —. Levi quiere que descanse…

—Ya te dije que lo llames sultán — regaña Petra quitándole las cobijas de encima con molestia —. Ahora levántate, que en realidad el sultán te ha dado bastantes órdenes — luego se corrige —. Bueno, me las dio a mí, pero es mi deber traerlas hasta tus pequeñas orejas.

Eren gruñe molesto por el frio que entra después de que le quitan las cobijas de encima. Petra no se detiene, no hay nada que pueda detenerla mientras corre a las linternas que rodean el cuarto y apaga una por una, desaparece por la puerta y vuelve con una gigante bandeja de carne cruda que Karabulut no resiste, saliendo de la cama abandonando a Eren como un traidor se dirige hasta sus alimentos. Eren en cambio aun lucha por salir del tumulto de cobijas y arrastra los pies hasta el baño, que Petra ya ha preparado, junto con las hermosas ropas que le servirán de atuendo para el día.

Petra parlotea sin cesar.

Eren se baña con agua cálida mojando cada rincón de su cuerpo, somnoliento y jadeante, bosteza a cada segundo incluso cuando Petra lo peina en el baño, le pinta el cuerpo y la cara y le pone las ropas, igual que a una muñeca de tela, se siente demasiado cansado o tal vez ha dormido demasiado bien como tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Sin embargo antes de levantarse del taburete del baño e irse se mira en el espejo, de nuevo esta ahí la hermosa imagen de su cuerpo, esta vez ya no son las mismas ropas impúdicas de antes que mostraban su cuerpo como un trofeo, ahora son delicadas y cuidadas, con hermosos velos y un saree grande y voluptuoso que se arrastra por el piso como la cola de un vestido, siempre con diamantes y joyas y todo en un delicioso color uva y algún tipo de verde cálido.

—Eren, date prisa — pide la aya tomándole de la mano —. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

— ¿Y que son todas esas cosas que tenemos que hacer, Petra? — pregunta él dejándose arrastrar por la sirvienta a donde sea que vaya a llevarlo.

—El aviso ya está más que dado, a estas alturas hay mucho que hacer sobre la preparación de la boda —Petra pensó mencionar que esas cosas normalmente se hacían por la madre del novio, pero era un detalle de mal gusto además de sin importancia —. Levi quiere que estés al tanto de todo el proceso, para que sea todo a tu gusto. No quiere retrasos así que nos pondremos a trabajar en todo inmediatamente y esto no me lo dijo Levi pero…

Eren se dejó guiar por el palacio sin escuchar la voz de Petra, todo estaba mucho más bullicioso que de costumbre. Comenzaba a adaptarse a este tipo de ambiente de celebración, en el que durante los días siguientes a la boda el palacio se llenaba de un montón de flores de colores rojizos y sirvientas pasaban inclinando sus cabezas al saludarlo, Eren respondía la reverencia mientras se movía con Petra por entre los jardines internos del lugar. Sin saber exactamente que decir dejó que ella le llevara lejos del palacio y le mostrara un gran campo detrás de este.

— ¿Dónde está Levi? — le pregunta Eren admirando el paisaje de afuera.

—Él está en la sala de trono — responde Petra con cuidado en las palabras —. Ya te lo he dicho, pero vienes en las nubes jovencito. Está despidiendo a los invitados que vienen de tierras lejanas…

Eren medita mientras observa a su alrededor. Un montón de sirvientes están de alguna forma trabajando el gran pedazo de tierra, arrancando el pasto y podando las flores. No sabe exactamente porque Petra le muestra los indicios de una construcción pero la mira con detenimiento.

— ¿No debería estar yo también despidiendo a los invitados? — murmura tomando algunas de las flores que ya fueron arrancadas del pasto.

— ¡Oh!—asume Petra sintiendo al mozuelo un poco ofendido por el actuar solitario del sultán —. Sé que también son tus invitados ahora, pero es mejor que él lo haga por sí solo, normalmente tarda unos minutos en dejarlos ir y comentan temas como política y cosas bélicas. Tu falta de experiencia en esos temas puede resultar incomodos tanto para ti como para el sultán. Él no me lo ha dicho pero creo que debes continuar con tus lecciones Eren, debes aprender más costumbres, rezos, historia, lengua, matemáticas… hay muchísimas cosas que alguien que aspira al trono debe de saber, no solo para poder sobrevivir en el entorno social, sino para poder ayudar al pueblo al lado del sultán.

Eren se queda quieto, mira a Petra con una gran y amplia sonrisa desbordándose entre su carita medio maquillada y luego da un salto grande para abrazarla. Puede que ahora mismo le hayan dictado una gran lista de deberes, pero lo que esconden esas palabras no es más que hechos de nueva cuenta que le iluminan su futuro. Casado con un sultán, poder ayudar al pueblo, cosas con las que antes no podía ni soñar. Era el momento de sentirse motivado por los estudios, para que de esta forma su ayuda resultara útil para las personas con escasas oportunidades como él. Las esperanzas de un futuro mejor golpeaban a su puerta como ideas atropellándose, jadeante sonríe y besa las manos de su aya.

—Enséñame todo Petra, planearé la boda y aprenderé lo que me digas — acepta asintiendo —. Ahora dime de nuevo, ¿Qué es este gran campo?

—Oh jovencito desubicado — Petra le aprieta la nariz con cariño y sonríe —. Ya te lo he dicho, es costumbre que cuando un sultán se casa se cree un pequeño palacio donde se llevará a cabo no solo la ceremonia religiosa sino gran parte de la fiesta, este es el lugar en el que se edificará este Mahal, edificado para ti e incluso puede que tenga tu nombre como aquella ancestral Mumtaz Mahal.

— ¡Por favor Petra! Eso es decir demasiado — se escandalizó Eren riendo como una muchacha enamorada —. Esas construcciones se hacen en decenas de años.

—Con la cantidad necesario de siervos trabajando, pueden hacerse en semanas.

Petra levanta la mano para mostrarle al joven que frente a sus ojos se edificaría un palacio enorme, que abarcaba una extensión considerable de lo que fueron grandes jardines y lagos. A Eren no le importa pues sabía que no iban a ser derrumbados, en cambio la construcción de otro palacio daría paso a la creación de numerosos nuevos jardines y santuarios de descanso para animales y plantas, sin embargo algo que logra inquietar su alma fue la notoria vista de los cientos de esclavos trabajando en el mismo lugar, no eran más de 500, pero todos trabajando de sol a sol para su eterna felicidad era una visión cruel a su vista, demasiado extremista.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunta Petra extrañada.

—Son muchas personas las que trabajan aquí no es así… — Eren dice esto con la voz entrecortada —. ¿Cuántos siervos y sirvientes hay? ¿Cuántos esclavos?

—Eren, mira a tu alrededor — Eren obedece a la mujer con seriedad y luego gira los ojos al palacio a sus espaldas —. Este lugar alberga más de mil sirvientes, más de dos mil esclavos. Todos a disposición tuya, de ti depende maltratarlos o cuidar de ellos. Pues no olvides que también yo soy una posesión tuya.

Eren sonríe a medias, tampoco tenía caso preocuparse de esas cosas por ahora pues Petra tenía razón, su ascenso honorable y honroso era el primer paso a cambiar la vida de muchos, con ayuda de Levi. La mujer de pelo naranja le sonríe tranquilamente y deja de conversar para explicarle un poco más sobre el proceso de edificación sin revelar aún muchos detalles que Levi había planeado desde el instante en el que le ofreció la daga para casarse con él. Eren escuchaba todo atentamente, hacía preguntas cuando se presentaba la ocasión, después de un rato se dirigieron a algunos de los grandes arquitectos para que les informaran sobre la obra y poder conocer un poco más sobre el proyecto. Cautelosamente Eren pidió que se le otorgara agua suficiente a todos los encargados de la construcción. El hombre generoso accedió a esta petición y brindó garrafas repletas para los esclavos.

Petra miró a Eren con aprobación.

—Comienzas a hablar como una reina…

—Sí, pero con algo entre las piernas — murmura Eren riendo.

— ¡Eren!— regaña la aya sin reírse ni un poco, cosa que turbo un poco al joven castaño pero le hizo reír con más fuerza al siguiente instante —. Oh por Alah, joven mozuelo, aún tienes tantas cosas que aprender, es importante que conserves por completo tu identidad, aquí es fácil nacer con honra pero perderla es sinónimo de no recuperarla. Estas personas han aceptado tu género masculino, pero cualquier tropiezo puede ser mortal para algo tan frágil…

—Ya entendí Petra — terminó de reírse limpiándose las lagrimillas que habían brotado —. Seré cuidadoso con mi forma de hablar.

—El único que puede decir malas palabras a diestra y siniestra es el sultán Levi, por favor no sigas su ejemplo — suplica ella volviendo en sus pasos para alejarse de la obra en construcción.

—Qué raro que lo digas, Levi no suele decir malas palabras frente a mí — Eren la sigue caminando por encima de los barandales de piedra y mármol, sujetándose las faldas para ver sus pies descalzos tocar el piso y mantener el equilibrio —. Debe ser que quiere darme una buena impresión. Si supiera que yo de él no solo tengo una buena impresión, sino la mejor de las mejores.

Petra admira que Eren hablara con tal franqueza mientras juega por los barandales y baja las escaleras en brincos y saltos cortos. Eran las palabras, sin duda, de un joven perdidamente enamorado, alejando lentamente aquellos demonios que le fastidiaban en la mente. Sin tener que preocuparse por una malvada reina que, cual princesa de cuento, ahora yacía encerrada en una torre, o por el molesto harem con el que Petra aun no podía lidiar, en parte por no saber qué hacer y por estar demasiado ocupada con otras cosas, pero sabía dentro de sí misma que el asunto tampoco podría retrasarse por más tiempo.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Jean? — pregunta Eren un poco preocupado, soltándose la falda —. Normalmente pulula a mí alrededor cuidándome, pero no lo he visto en todo el día…

—Estará bien, supongo — contesta rápidamente ella en réplica —. Tampoco lo he visto, pero debe estar por ahí detrás de una falda corta o una sirvienta bonita.

El castaño la mira subiendo una ceja y suspira.

—Jean puede ser un poco cabeza dura, además molesto y ruidoso, un afanado completo y cretino. Pero no es un mujeriego empedernido — asegura defendiendo la dignidad de su camarada —. O al menos no tanto como te imaginas, Petra. Créeme, bueno con el tiempo estoy seguro de que sabrán llevarse mejor que ahora, es un buen chico y lo quiero demasiado… voy a buscarle, debe estar por ahí metido. Tal vez comiendo.

—Tal vez no deberías Eren, aún tenemos una lista interminable de cosas que hacer — suplica la sirvienta nerviosa.

Es la conciencia la que le hace ponerse en una actitud extraña, la simple idea de que Eren descubra que Jean y ella han conspirado para ocultar la identidad de su mejor amigo y arriesgarlo al ponerlo como un espía en el bando contrario, sabe que eso pude fracturar su relación con el mozuelo y no es exactamente lo que busca, que Eren se separe y vaya tras Jean solo significa que las probabilidades de que lo encuentre con Armin sean muchas.

—No Eren, mejor sigamos con nuestras labores — pide nuevamente alcanzándole.

Eren suspira frustrado antes de bajar unas escaleras de caracol y hacer una reverencia ante unos sirvientes que caminan con las frentes pegadas al piso cuando lo miran.

—Suficiente Petra, no pasará nada, solo iré a dar una vuelta… no me sigas — pide sonriendo con incomodidad —. Jean es confiable, ya te digo, así que ve a terminar los pendientes que me dijiste. Anda o me enojare.

Petra se queda estática en los escalones y observa como el joven se aleja a un paso bailarín hipnotizaste, le ha dicho que no le siga y desafiarlo puede ser motivo de sospecha cada vez más intenso, así que se rinde a sus palabras y permanece en ese lugar. Suplicándole a Alah que Eren no encuentre a Armin o a Jean, pues no puede vivir con los nervios de punta al imaginar que sea descubierto, es entonces cuando repara sobre sí misma y lo mal que se le da mintiendo y ocultando cosas. Suspira y se aleja.

A Eren le encanta moverse por el palacio, cada que camina por entre los pasillos y atraviesa los jardines internos le da la sensación de estar detrás de un gran y nuevo lugar lleno de hermosos secretos y preciosas vistas. Parece que desde que ha llegado conoce un lugar nuevo con cada puesta de sol, es por eso que disfruta buscar por ahí en solitario o recorrer de nuevo las edificaciones que ha pasado antes, le gusta estar en su habitación en la gran bóveda del sultán o en la sala de trono, admirando la hermosa alfombra o la bella lámpara de colores múltiples que adorna con sus luces de forma embriagadora. Le encanta el comedor, los baños, cada fuente y cada jardín, hasta las salas del área de concubinas le parecen bellas. Por eso mientras pasea por uno de los jardines internos camina sonriendo.

Recuerda su nombre: el jardín de Shiraz. Con influencia persa mayormente, un pequeño recinto callado en medio de grandes paredes con pasillos para continuar un camino distinto, rodeado de arcos y una vegetación impresionante, existe un pequeño espacio en el centro que se caracteriza por una fuente con un chorro de agua, que tira y baña todo, llenando todo el lugar con un ligero aroma a humedad y el relajante sonido del agua.

La visión del jardín resulta enamoradiza.

Pero a Eren le enferma en cuanto lo ve, pues no, no pensaba detenerse en él, solo caminaba por uno de los pasillos para llegar a las escaleras que lo guiarían hasta el jardín Shazdeh, cuando entre arco y arco sus ojos se separan del camino y siente la extraña visión de una imagen familiar. Ropas inmaculadas y preciosas con bordados perfectos y cuidadosos, sujetan con delicada hermosura la mano preciosa de una tierna criatura, sentados a un lado de la fuente.

Tocándose las manos, enredados los dedos, rozándose las pieles de alabastro.

Eren se esconde detrás de uno de los arcos.

— ¿Ha sido de su agrado el recorrido por el jardín, princesa Mikasa? — pregunta con cortesía empalagosa.

Lleva las manos hasta su boca para evitar sollozar.

Sus ojos le traicionan.

—Ha sido un espléndido recorrido mi sultán Levi — murmura en respuesta la princesa, acomodándose los pliegues de su falda verde —. Gracias por acompañarme en este hermoso recorrido, espero no haberle desviado mucho de sus obligaciones.

—En lo absoluto, siempre es un placer para mi mostrar mi palacio a los invitados especiales ¿Gusta continuar?

— ¡Estaría encantada!

Eren los siente levantarse, sabe que si se queda ahí le verán inmediatamente, le verán llorar y por supuesto le verán completamente humillado ante la simple conversación que acaban de mantener, es por eso que mientras sus pensamientos aún son un mar de confusión y sufrimiento sale corriendo por entre los pasillos evitando que cualquiera de los dos le mire, o al menos eso es lo que piensa, pues en realidad… la princesa Mikasa ha percatado su presencia desde mucho tiempo antes. Podría decirse que se ha asegurado de que las cosas salieran incluso mejor para ella de lo pudo esperar. Sonríe con sutiliza y guía al sultán hacia la misma dirección por la que el mozuelo ha escapado.

Eren baja los escalones de dos en dos e ignora a la servidumbre que le mira con preocupación, apenas y sabe cómo es que logra mantenerse en pie pues sus ojos están tan llenos de lágrimas que no distingue el camino sino hasta que sale del palacio y llega al jardín Shazdeh, mucho más hermoso que el anterior, completamente en el exterior con una gran fuente con cascada separada por un pequeño camino entre dos grandes placas de mosaico con macetas de flores rosas y escaleras a cada uno de los costados que alientan a subir un piso arriba para mirar el camino que sigue la cascada hasta llegar a la fuente principal es donde Eren se queda postrado mirando el agua.

Su cuerpo choca contra uno de los escalones y cae de rodillas contra las escaleras, o al menos su cuerpo lo intenta, intenta dejarse caer sin detenerse cuando unos brazos fuertes le sujetan con cuidado, tomándole de los hombros como si fuera un animal que se ha quedado sin vida.

— ¿Eren?— pregunta Jean obligándolo a que le mire al rostro —. ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

El joven castaño sigue con la cara bañada en lágrimas, no sabe exactamente que le duele pero sabe que hay algo molestándole. Tal vez la forma en la que hablaban, tal vez toda la situación, tal vez cualquier cosa o simplemente está perdiendo descaradamente la razón, porque esa puede ser una posibilidad, ya que dentro de este palacio parece estar siempre sujeto a este tipo de interpretaciones.

Eren se lleva las manos a los ojos y se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso sin murmurar una sola palabra todavía, los siente rojos y vibrantes y sus puños temblando de ira, incluso su labio hace un movimiento frustrado, lo suficiente como para que él intente morderlo y detenerle. Levanta el rostro para admirar a su amigo, guardia del palacio, con las ropas de soldado y la espada en la cintura, una expresión preocupada y el sol saliendo detrás de este como si se tratara de un halo de salvación. Jean le ayuda en su tarea infructuosa de enjugarse las lágrimas, mueve sus pulgares por sus mejillas hasta limpiar los restos del agua salada y deshacerse de ellas casi por completo.

Cuando el ojiverde siente que sus mejillas y ojos se han quedado secos nuevamente suelta aire y un gemido le cruza el pecho nuevamente, no puede evitarlo, es un hipido y posteriormente nuevamente las lágrimas brotan como manantiales. Llora con fuerza haciendo que Jean se asuste un poco, le mira con cuidado y el castaño tira los brazos encima de su cuello, abrazándole como si la vida se le estuviera escapando y el candado de aquel abrazo de consuelo fuera lo único que le regresa cierta esperanza, tiembla entre sus brazos que le sujetan con firmeza y su pecho se tambalea de arriba abajo, llorando con una fuerza destructiva.

Jean cierra los ojos y lo arrulla entre sus brazos, le deja llorar hasta que los gemidos se han detenido casi por completo, primero lento, luego las lágrimas, el temblor en el pecho, el sonido en la boca y la nariz, la forma de su agarre que no pierde fuerza, el suspiro del dolor se va tranquilizando, pero siguen abrazados.

Se mantienen así hasta que Eren suelta un suspiro lloroso y mueve sus manos lentamente.

— ¿Qué significa esto?

La voz le hace saltar, suelta de inmediato el cuello de su amigo y retrocede. Jean tiene el ceño fruncido con furia y molestia, Eren los ojos rojos y los brazos del joven soldado aun sobre su cuerpo, protegiéndolo de un mal inexistente o eso piensa Eren hasta que observa el rostro de Levi.

Furia indescriptible.

Encontrar a su prometido colgado de los brazos de otro.

A su lado, Eren no da crédito, no sabe si es una actriz demasiado buena o sabe que todo esto le beneficia, pues la princesa Mikasa tiene un rostro asustado, como si no pudiese imaginar que el futuro esposo del rey pudiera realizar algo tan imprudente como lanzarse a los brazos de otro hombre aun cuando estaba comprometido, no sabe si las cosas le han salido demasiado bien o de verdad esta impactada, tiene su manos sobre la boca y un gesto de preocupación intimidante. Eren frunce el ceño y las cosas pasan en una velocidad lenta, pues intenta quitarse los brazos de Jean de encima aunque sea para liberarse, pero es infructuoso.

Jean la abraza como si no quisiera dejarlo ir jamás en la vida.

Levi se enfurece aún más, lleva la mano hasta la espada y la desenvaina sin cuidado alguno, tiene el ceño fruncido y los ojos le brillan en destellos de ira, los dientes aprietan tanto que hacen un sonido chillante. Eren da un respingo y suplica a Jean con la mirada que le suelte.

— ¡¿Qué significa esto, Eren?!

Y la amenaza va contra él, tal vez no la de la espada, pero por supuesto que la otra sí. Por fin consigue zafarse del amarre de su amigo y lo aleja empujándole, aun queriendo protegerle de este enfrentamiento inútil. Jean saca el cuchillo de su pierna y lo apunta hacia al sultán. No hay más personas cerca, no hay soldados, solo Eren y Mikasa mirando todo sin poder decir nada. Aunque Levi le habla a él con furia apunta sobre el otro y sabe que en cualquier instante atacará, su cuerpo irá contra él y va a degollarle.

Eren muerde sus uñas y suplica con la mirada, quiere hablar, quitarse las ropas de chica y salir a pelear, pero no sabe porque hacerlo, por la vida de su amigo, por su amor, por su boda, por su dignidad, para aclarar la escena o porque sigue demasiado enojado de ver a Mikasa con Levi.

Levi habla nuevamente.

—No, olvídalo… no necesito una explicación. Sé exactamente lo que debo hacer.

Levanta la espada con decisiva frustración. Eren se mueve tan rápido como puede para interponerse y las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos cuando el impacto da directamente, jadea sacando el aire y por fin sus ojos parecen ver con claridad.

Sus ojos, que observan como Levi abre sus pequeños ojos grisáceos, como sus lágrimas escurren y la espada cimitarra está ahí, mientras que Levi cambia de expresión de furia al pánico absoluto. Su boca se transforma en un gemido y el arma resbala de sus manos. Todo en menos de dos segundos y todo lo ha presenciado en la más lenta de las formas.

* * *

N/A: Bueno ¡Hola a todos! Ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez, no tiene mucho caso disculparme pero quiero decirles que la verdad es que no tenía ganas de escribir el Fic, por falta de motivación y decidía, el capítulo pasado fue como un fracaso, y a este… bueno pues le tengo fe, y sé que es injusto decir eso cuando hay tanta gente linda esperando las actualizaciones y por ustedes es que yo verdaderamente pido perdón.

Espero que les gustara el capítulo, sé que es bastante larguito y que entre todas las cosas hay muy poco de Eren y Levi, pero lo compensaré con los capítulos siguientes pues nos estamos adentrando cada vez más en terrenos de la boda… si es que hay boda.

Por otra parte estoy feliz de que Eren ya esté mejor con lo de su familia, al final creo que ha sido un avance bastante normal y no forzado. Finalmente son libres de odiar a Jean, culpar a Levi o gritarle a Eren por hacer pancho, saquen sus conclusiones sobre el final de este capítulo.

Ya me falta poco para estar en finales de semestre espero poder actualizar por lo menos una vez para antes de un mes, así que esperen por mí y como siempre miles de gracias por su hermoso y gran apoyo con este fic, estamos cerca de los 300 reviews, jamás pensé decir eso jajaja. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

Guests:

Guest: ¡gracias a ti por leer y espero que te siga gustando!

Guest: gfhjkljhgfdsfdghjkl ¡Me encanta que te encante!

Van: ¡Hola! Ay si tan solo alguien pudiera decirle a Mikasa eso, en cambie ve, la alientan a seguir detrás de esos sujetos imposibles, no se rendirá tan fácil y eso traerá graves consecuencias. ¡Gracias por leer!

Aria Audi: ¡Mujer! Tu tan linda dejándome review, a mí me inspira Eren con esa forma suya de ser tan motivadora, es una verdadera inspiración, gracias por leer y por seguir la historia ¡si salimos! Pero hay que vernos de new. Jaja

InnaRotten: Ay madre me tarde los diez mil siglos pero al menos espero haber compensado con lo largo de este capítulo, sé que no es mucho pero te pido una disculpa. Gracias por leer y por dejar un lindo review.

Akuma: ¡Tu mujer gracias por leer! Jaja no te vayas por tanto tiempo se te van a juntar los fics, pero al menos con este no pasará más, espero. ¡un abrazo!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re—subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** ¡Hola a todos! A estas alturas creo que es completamente irrelevante disculparme por una tardanza, pues ya todos saben que para escribir Arabian debo poner mi máxima concentración en ello y como tengo algunos pendientes con otros fics no puedo dedicarme cien a este, de cualquier forma ya saben que le falta muy poco para finalizar (3 o 4 caps) así que prepárense y estén atentos.

Como siempre imágenes referenciales en mi Facebook MagiAllie, estoy haciendo un álbum con todas las imágenes de referencia desde el primero hasta el último capítulo, voy lento pero seguro. Ahí agregaré también todos los fanarts que han hecho del fanfic, así que si pueden denle un vistazo.

Gracias a Lia por la ayuda en este capítulo, a mi beta Sharly por siempre betearme aunque esta vez la libré del trabajo y a todos los que me han apoyado, alentado y presionado para seguir.

Palabras clave:

 **Mom Chao Ying** : Son los miembros de la nobleza de más bajo nivel que todavía son considerados parte de la realeza en Tailandia. Es el nivel de la realeza tailandesa en el cual se empieza a usar apellidos

Creo que es todo, disfruten el capítulo y voy a dar un anuncio muy importante al final, así que lean cuidadosamente.

* * *

 **ARABIAN NIGHTS**

—  
 **「** **CAPÍTULO 18** **」**

 **.**

" **[** Te abrazaba la cintura tierna,  
bebía de la boca agua clara.  
Yo me contentaba con lo permitido,  
pero tú querías aquello que no lo es.] **''**

 **M. J. Rubiera Mata,** _ **Al—Mu'tamid**_ **, pp. 29 y 36**

Pequeñas gotas rojizas resbalan por su piel, manchan el camino, sueltan un extraño olor y caen por todo su brazo, crean un recorrido de líneas difusas que salpican hasta el piso. La sangre lame su piel, es tan espesa y roja, al mismo tiempo hay una gélida sensación recorriéndole en la espalda, el calor del líquido quema en su dermis, su cálido aliento se contiene dentro de los pulmones como si fueran recipientes inagotables. Algo le nubla la visión. No parece cerca de desmayarse y tampoco siente suficiente dolor, solo puede ver la sangre bañarle el cuerpo, mancharle las ropas… así de abundante era el camino bermellón que manchaba todo en él. Así de impactante era ver como el delgado chorro bajaba y manchaba el piso de forma tan exagerada. No era una delgada línea, en realidad se trataba de un enorme y ancho rio del tamaño del Jordán surcando todo su brazo.

Eren suelta un poco de su cálido aliento, el frio del dolor en esa zona de pronto le consume y su ceño se frunce presa de la sensación que quema y arde sobre su piel. Mira de nuevo, tan atento como puede estar, ignorando los gemidos… la herida va desde la punta de su dedo meñique, atraviesa la uña, rompe un poco con ella, casi a la mitad, se despega en parte de su dedo, pero tambiéncorta la piel de su abre en dos, el costado de su mano, de forma tan fina como si una navaja se hubiese deslizado sobre la piel de un animal, su carne se divide, una línea recta y ligera que es profunda sin embargo apenas llega a la muñeca se detiene… abruptamente, el sentido horizontal de la herida cambia el destinatario y se complementa con el brazo de Jean.

Le han lastimado así, de esa forma tan salvaje, rápido como solo el joven, pero experimentado ladrón, podía serlo… Aquél que decía tener 18 años pero apenas había cumplido los quince, y se encontrabaentero, pero jadeaba de dolor, todo porqué al ver a Eren, su amigo, interferir en el camino de la letal espada cimitarra del hombre más poderoso de sus tierras no pudo más que llevar la mano de nuevo arriba para detener el impacto directo y desviarla a costa de abrirse la propia piel. La herida de Eren comienza en su dedo meñique pero termina en el codo de Jean, donde el musculo se separa más, donde los dos trozos de piel parecen una boca desgarrada y la sangre que mancha su falda en realidad es la ajena.

Los gemidos de dolor en realidad son de su amigo.

Eren lleva sus pupilas al piso, cerca del charco de sangre que funde ambas heridas, abajo, Jean cae en el piso sin poder tocarse el brazo por el dolor abrasador. El castaño logra abrir los ojos como si la sorpresa se le metiera entre cada una de sus delicadas y rizadas pestañas. Quiere gritar algo, desesperado, busca entre tanteos absurdos el mantenerse en pie y no caer en el suelo. La respiración no coopera con su sentir, sus nervios se deshacen y la herida en su mano ya comienza a hacer los primeros estragos en su postura. Verdaderamente comienza a doler.

— ¡Al…! — recupera la facultad de hablar, mira a todas partes y solo hace falta que su cabeza gire un poco a la derecha para encontrarse de golpe, abruptamente entre pasos en falso a la figura del sultán, que se abalanza contra su menudo y tembloroso cuerpo.

A razón de ensuciarse la ropa con sangre, Levi suelta la espada cimitarra, su más grande aliada, y la deja caer al suelo como si fuera un trozo de nada, une enemiga o una espiga de trigo, algo que no merece el mismo valor, pues el metal y las piedras preciosas del mango resuenan contra el piso al mismo tiempo que caen ignoradas y culpables de lastimar verdaderos tesoros en la vida del pelinegro. Levi ignora el cuerpo de Jean tirado en el piso, sujetándose con dolor. Ignora todo a su paso y no aparta ni por un instante sus pupilas del cuerpo de Eren, le toma entre sus brazos con fuerza, una fuerza violenta y apasionada, cargada de necesidad como un rayo en medio del desierto. Comienza con sujetar su delicada figura, suplica silenciosamente tocar su piel. Aprieta los dientes mientras le toma entre su cuerpo, lo ciñe a su pecho y busca como recargar su rostro en el hueco de su hombro y su cuello, no hay forma de soltarle, se afianza a él como si la vida hubiera ido y vuelto de su cuerpo, con toda el deseo de no dejarle ir nuevamente. Eren pierde el aire con tal fuerza subyugándole, gime bajito pero Levi no se detiene, no planea soltar a su joya ahora que la tiene entre brazos. Pone fuerza, presión y resistencia hasta que el cuerpo de ambos se vence por la intensidad y caen como pesos muertos contra el agua de la fuente que moja todo a su paso, consume sus ropas, dispersa la sangre de la herida y el cabello se esparce como nenúfar.

La gran fuente donde Eren se detuvo a llorar ahora alberga el cuerpo de ambos fundido en un abrazo mojado, que sigue desarrollándose, pese a todo lo que sucede externo en la escena. Eren siente los brazos del sultán en su cuerpo, el agua rodeándole y el flujo de los chorros de la fuente brincando y chapoteando encima de ellos. Algunas flores y plantas rodean sus cuerpos, los peses huyen despavoridos ante el chapoteo de ambos. Apenas hay profundidad suficiente, pero tan pronto reacciona se pone de rodillas frente a Levi y corresponde aquel abrazo que lleva tanto consigo mismo. El corazón, dentro de su jaula en el pecho, golpea con violencia las costillas y la sangre que fluye de su herida es con certeza mucho más roja e intensa mientras mancha el agua. Mientras sus cabellos escurren y sus ropas se arruinan entre los mosaicos azules de la piscina. Levi pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Eren, le mira con tal intensidad que sus ojos parecen a punto de salir de su órbita, aquellos pequeños y filosos ojos muestran rastros de desesperación, se marcan las líneas de expresión en cada milímetro de su fino semblante.

Las manos le tiemblan ligeramente mientras tantea los hombros de Eren como si aquel cuerpo pudiera desaparecer, a pesar de que su rostro lo mira con fijeza. Prueba terreno moviendo sus dedos por el cuello largo y precioso de Eren, el collar que antes llevaba cuelga desperdigando un montón de joyas diminutas en el agua, siente lo afilado y suave de su barbilla, acaricia con sus pulgares su mentón, rodea con el índice la línea de su rostro. Eren le deja hacer, apenas puede respirar, tiene la boca abierta, prefiere sentir con mucho cuidado cada uno de los movimientos del sultán. Hasta que Levi pone en sus mejillas sus grandes y cálidas manos, acuna su rostro entre aquellas armas hechas para herir y lastimar. Levi frunce el ceño con tanta fuerza que el mozuelo apenas puede ver sus grises pupilas…

—Nunca fallo un tiro — murmura. Su rostro baja hasta fijar las pupilas en el agua, los hombros le tiemblan.

Eren lo siente, solo un instante después, es como un jadeo. El corazón que en su pecho late como un tambor pierde el hilo conductor y se detiene, salta algún latido perdido, pues se percata casi de inmediato que aquella postura del sultán no es normal, no es regular. Es invisible para él y para todos los demás, la forma insegura en la que su pecho busca aire, su mirada evasiva, el gemido profundo que nace de sus estremecidas entrañas. Levi, está llorando. Eren jamás pensó… jamás pudo siquiera imaginar ver algo así, tener de frente una imagen como aquella. Le destrozaba.

Le carcomía ver a Levi derramar una sola lágrima.

Como un niño pequeño le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, Eren soltó todo el aire de su pecho cuando afianzó sus brazos al cuello del sultán y acunó su rostro contra el pecho. Ignoró por completo el dolor que carcomía su piel, la sangre que no se detenía y se concentró en aquel sentimiento agobiante, como un cascaron roto que le embargaba con fuerza cada que el pelinegro respiraba contra su pecho, correspondiendo el abrazo, aferrándose.

—No, no fue tu culpa — murmuró Eren negando lentamente —, no fue tu culpa Levi… fue mi culpa…

No, no iba a decir que no debió interponerse. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras albergaban mucho más que un simple y tonto significado superficial. Venían desde dentro, Eren ahí, abrazando al sultán hundidos, hasta la cadera en una gigantesca fuente, admitía todos sus errores, tal vez desde el primero y más mínimo hasta el último. Deshonrar aquella confianza que Levi con tanto esmero había forjado, tallado y cincelado como las delicadas piezas de un mosaico. El sultán había cuidado de él desde hacía demasiado, no debió poner todo ese esfuerzo en tela de juicio sin un contexto valido para terminar en aquella escena que hace poco protagonizó.

—Por favor, perdóname. —suplicó Eren acariciando el cabello negro de Levi —. Por todos los errores que he cometido, desde el primero hasta el último… por haber desconfiado de ti, aun cuando Alah mismo ha puesto en mi tu amor y en ti el mío.

Levi levantó el rostro del pecho de Eren, cansado ya de pegar su pequeña oreja contra las clavículas inseguras del mozuelo, como siempre, hablando con una sabiduría mayor a su edad. Nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron, Eren tenía el rostro enternecido mientras le abrazaba, limpiaba las lágrimas que caían de aquellas pestañas casi como deidades, sonreía con delicadeza, le mostraba un gesto de completo cariño, devoción, cuidado arrepentimiento, fundía en él todo atisbo de confianza. Fuerza para reponerse.

—Nunca más, habib — suspiro Levi al juntar su húmeda frente contra la del castaño —, nunca más…

De nuevo palabras, palabras que no describían del todo lo que significaba, pero que para ambos encerraban mucho más que una simple frase. Que simbolizaba aquello que entre los dos se transmitían con la mirada, sellaban con un gesto y admitían con palabras, solo que jamás iban a volver a cometer los mismos errores que antes les habían lastimado. Jamás volverían a ceder a las inseguridades, a la falta de confianza, al errar, al impedir. Jamás podían volver a lastimarse… Porque hacerse daño mutuamente solo significaba, para ambos, herirse más a sí mismos. Así de intenso era el vínculo que ahora existía entre ellos, como pareja, como destino, no podía concebirse la vida de uno sin el otro. Se necesitaba mucho más que algo tangible para separarles. Nunca más volverían a cometer aquellos errores…

—Nunca más — aseguró Eren besando sus labios. Tomó en sus necesidades la iniciativa de pegar sus suaves labios contra la mojada boca del sultán.

Quizá fue agua de la fuente, manantial de los peces, o tal vez elixir de las lágrimas. Salada del mar, dulce del rio, olor de las flores. Paz de un juramento entre dos amantes que se perdonan, se entienden, calman las aguas que los turban y siguen adelante tan fuertes como antes.

Infantil como es, joven e inexperto, Eren sonríe contra la boca de Levi, dejándole un beso más. El sultán corresponde el gesto y le mima acariciándole los cabellos, como solo él sabe hacerlo. Tan pronto sus rostros se alejan lentamente, la sonrisa de Levi desaparece de forma gradual, Eren le sigue en su mirada, sin dejar de sonreírle con dulzura. Se concentra en calmar el agitado semblante, que nuevamente el sultán ha conseguido obtener. Mira el agua que les rodea, roja como los polvos holli de los cuales los Indios tanto se enorgullecen, como aquellos que se encuentran en su baño, olorosos y hermosos. Pedazos de memoria se hunden en la cabeza del sultán y recuerda aquella vez en el baño de su cuarto cuando Eren colocó aquel color sobre su piel y luego huyó de sus manos mojado… empapado del agua tibia de su bañera, como un cobarde que se escondía del destino abrazador de las manos ajenas. Aunque lo suyo resultarainevitable.

Pero el rojo del agua ahora era la sangre, que brotaba con la misma intensidad que antes del brazo de Eren. La herida, profunda, dolorosa y perfecta como era, no dejaba de manchar no solo el agua, sino las ropas de ambos, e incluso la piel donde había abrazado al amante que reinaba en esas tierras. Cuando Eren nota que la atención del sultán se ha quedado fija en su brazo intenta por todos los medios restarle importancia al pegarlo contra su cuerpo, quizá ahora mismo no considere importante el cuidar de una herida tan externa, no cuando las heridas del interior de su alma se cierran como si fueran reparadas con besos, juramentos y miradas.

—Estás herido — murmura Levi con dolor tomando delicadamente su mano, como si fuera un cristal precioso y único en el mundo.

Eren hace una mueca de dolor cuando Levi toma su índice y mueve la extremidad hasta su cuerpo, pero intenta, por todos los medios construir de nuevo su forzada sonrisa. El dolor de su alma desaparece para dejar cabida al de su cuerpo.

—No es nada…

—No digas tonterías — gruñe Levi con sequedad levantándose con tanta rapidez y fuerza que el agua en su entorno genera corrientes rápidas y fuertes —. Tenemos que tratarte inmediatamente.

Eren está por mirar alrededor, por fin piensa que es momento de dejar de concentrarse solo en ellos dos, en la fuente y darle razón a aquello que se encuentra a menos de unos metros, sin embargo, antes de que el mozuelo pueda prestar suficiente atención Levi toma suavemente su cuerpo entre los brazos, levantándolo con una mano en la parte posterior de sus rodillas, ignorando la falda empapada que le rodea y otra en sus hombros. Le carga con fuerza, con autoridad y poco cuidado. Reuniendo sus prioridades camina por la fuente hasta llegar a la orilla y salir de ahí con Eren en brazos. Sobre él, parece que es tan ligero como la pluma de un pavorreal, el pelinegro no necesita ni usar un poco de su fuerza para salir de la fuente sin usar las manos, la fuerza de su cuerpo es impresionante. La rapidez de su trote es aplastante.

Una vez fuera su cuerpo se estremece con la corriente fría del dolor que nace en sus heridas, frunce el ceño y jadea friolento contra el pecho de Levi. Ha recargado su mejilla contra el cuándo ve a Jean. La fuerza de su reacción convierte su paz en violencia, aun cuando Levi ya ha dado la espalda al cuadro y camina hacía el palacio, Eren tiene la voluntad de levantar el rostro y menearse en el cuerpo del pelinegro para volver donde Jean.

— ¡Jean! — grita Eren

Levi detiene el andar para que Eren mire con más calma.

Petra se encuentra de rodillas en el piso atendiendo las graves heridas del muchacho, al escuchar la desgarradora voz del ojiverde levanta su preocupado rostro y frunce el ceño contra el sultán, no, no como reprimenda, sino como incentivo para continuar con aquella marcha inconclusa. Petra tenía el cuerpo manchado de sangre, las rodillas y parte de su linda ropa, el rostro bañado en sudor y las manos ocupadas con intentos desesperados de mover el cuerpo del adolorido muchacho.

— ¡Sultán! —reprime la pelinaranja —. Lleve a Eren inmediatamente al médico, yo me encargaré de Jean.

Levi obedece, ni lerdo ni perezoso, se gira nuevamente con Eren en brazos y lo saca del lugar. Sin embargo, las pupilas esmeraldas del joven no dejan de mirar el escenario que deja atrás; la sangre y el dolor en cada centímetro del cuerpo de su amigo, la figura desesperada de Petra intentando moverle y la pasmada estatua que Mikasa es mientras observa el sanguinario espectáculo. Su corazón vibra adolorido pensando que tal vez por culpa de su inmadurez Jean pierda la vida. Acongojado esconde el rostro en el pecho del sultán y se aferra a sus ropas para usarlas como paño de lágrimas. Levi deja de ver al palacio un instante y observa con cuidado al castaño.

—No es tu culpa — murmura también con voz conciliadora —. Todo irá bien, ya verás.

Eren apenas asiente llorando.

Petra busca entre sus recuerdos, de forma desesperada, la forma de mover a un joven tan alto como Jean, ya logró vender su brazo para detener el sangrado de una forma posible. Pero con su pequeña figura le es imposible hacer mucho más sin obtener la ayuda de nadie, tampoco estaba en sus planes irrumpir en la salida de Eren con Levi, pues ellos necesitaban, de una forma completamente distinta, ser atendidos también. Ningún bien haría al joven castaño permanecer en el lugar por más tiempo, siendo tan vulnerable como era, lo mejor era apartarle antes de que comenzara a sentir verdadera aversión contra sí mismo. Petra quitó los cabellos de su frente nuevamente y miró a todos lados en busca de un guardia o alguien que aún pudiera auxiliarle.

No había nadie más que la princesa de los elefantes. Parada como un fantasma con la piel blanca de miedo y los ojos rodeados de unas profundas ojeras negruzcas, sus manos temblaban y un sudor frio recorría su rostro pasmado. Cualquier atisbo de color y de sonrojo había desaparecido por completo de su ser.

— ¿Qué haces ahí como estatua? —gritó Petra sujetando el paño sobre la herida del joven —. ¡Llama a un guardia a alguien! ¡Necesito que me ayuden!

Mikasa retrocede un paso, temerosa y escandalizada por los gritos abrazadores de la sirvienta, tambalea en su andar y niega lentamente.

— ¡Ayúdame por favor! —grita Petra con lágrimas en los ojos —. Síno lo ayudamos va a morir…

La pelinegra traga saliva, su garganta seca parece un desierto y el frescor de sus líquidos corporales solo son como espinas que colapsan en su estómago. Busca reponerse, respirar airadamente, volver en si aunque sea un poco. La sangre y el fiero intento de matar del sultán le han dejado helada, fría, congelada, un poco destruida. Baja las pupilas al suelo, el rastro de sangre del piso y de la fuente le hacen jadear, como si acabara de salir de una tormenta en el mar. Sacude su delicado rostro y mira a Petra con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Ayudam…!

— ¿Cómo… Cómo te atreves a gritarme?— gime con una mano en el pecho mientras retrocede un poco más. Petra la mira con suplica —. Una sirvienta como tú… Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Las últimas palabras las suelta con un rostro que Petra ya había visto en ella antes, la imagen de una mujer seria y recatada, sin completa maldad, estoica y gélida como un hielo. No aquella serpiente que atacaba sin piedad, ni la que reía de forma forzada. No… la verdadera princesa de los elefantes era un ser indiferente y frio que aun cuando veía a alguien morir frente a sus ojos era capaz de ignorarle sino figuraba dentro de sus objetivos. Petra quiso detenerla, seguir suplicando, pero no valía la pena, ni siquiera el ademan de levantarse que fue detenido por el débil roce de la mano de Jean contra su muñeca.

—Mhh — gimió el joven —. ¿Armin?

Petra tomó su mano.

—¿Eren? — preguntó nuevamente

—No, soy yo…la aya de Eren — explicó con tono caustico —; Eren está…

—Hola Petra — Jean sonrió con los ojos cerrados en el piso

—Hola Jean…

—Oye — jadeó el joven de cabellos cenizas intentando mantener la sonrisa por más que su ceño se frunciera por el dolor —, te mentí…

—No hay tiempo para hablar de eso ahora — suspira Petra buscando en los alrededores alguien que pudiera ayudarle.

—No, enserio te mentí — jadeó en busca de aire —. No tengo dieciocho años… apenas cumplí dieciséis…

Petra rió bajito. Miró al joven, sintió un peso en la espalda removerse como si fuera una carga.

—Ya entendí — respondió la aya sin jugar —, eres un niño tú también.

Cuando Petra comenzaba a perder la esperanza y el rostro del muchacho de verdad palidecía con un tono que rayaba en el violeta tras las colinas apareció una cantidad desorbitante de soldados, más que un simple escuadrón. Quizá eran 10 o 15 todos dispuestos a ayudar al chico, médicos preparados para atender la gravedad de sus heridas. Petra se apartó para dejarlos hacer, aunque dentro de su mente no dejaban de rondar pensamientos e interrogantes de distintos temas… Tal vez había sido Mikasa, un poco piadosa por la situación. O tal vez el sultán Levi, redimiéndose de su desprecio por el amigo de Eren. Cualquiera que hubiese sido…

Estaba seguro que alguien tendría que agradecerlo.

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Sultán! —gritó Erd levantándose de la banca de cobre en la que descansaba y alertando a Gunter que estaba sentado dándole la espalda al largo pasillo por el que Levi caminaba —. Pero, ¿qué ha pasado?

Ambos guardias corrieron de inmediato con la espada en la mano al lado de Levi quien solo había dirigido una condescendiente mirada a los miembros de su guardia, por la expresión de ambos se podía intuir que ningún rumor había penetrado dentro del palacio, lo cual alegraba al pelinegro. Sin embargo su premura y ansiedad era mucho más grande momentáneamente. Eren, que descansaba en sus brazos entre adoloridos gemidos, todavía tenía bastantes fuerzas pero la herida si le lastimaba, aun con eso le sonrió a los guardias con genuina felicidad, aunque fuese solo ligeramente.

—No tengo tiempo de responder preguntas — refutó Levi sin dejar de caminar —. Necesito llevar a Eren con la tabib, tiene meses que no la veo ¿Dónde está? Deseaba no recurrir a ella… pero esta vez la gravedad lo amerita.

Erd comenzó a caminar detrás de Levi protegiéndolo de cualquier peligro inexistente mientras que Gunter se apresuraba por seguir las órdenes del sultán.

—Ella se encuentra confinada en el ala de concubinas desde hace bastante, ¿Es necesario que llamemos por ella? — preguntó Gunter con el entrecejo fruncido

En cualquier otra circunstancia Levi habría respondido con intensidad, alegando que no necesitaba repetir una orden dos veces, pero sabía que si Gunter lo mencionaba no era simplemente para perder el tiempo, en cambio se trataba de un asunto delicado. Cualquier persona que llevara mucho tiempo con las concubinas era alguien con quien había que prestar especial cuidado, no descuidarse y darle acceso ilimitado a algo tan precioso como la salud del prometido del sultán. Levi hizo un sonido de desagrado con la lengua y miró a Eren de hito en hito, el castaño le devolvió el gesto sin tener idea de nada.

—Consigan a alguien capacitado, no puede ser la única en todo este palacio… hay un área específica para tratar heridos y ahí hay muchos médicos — Gunter asintió y salió de ahí en el mismo instante en el que el tono del sultán se elevó apenas un poco —. Esperaré en mi habitación por la persona adecuada para tratarle.

A lo lejos Gunter respondió ante estas órdenes con un fuerte y claro ''Si, mi sultán''.

Levi continúo por su camino, con Erd a sus espaldas y Eren entre sus brazos. Las sirvientas que se cruzaban en su camino no podían más que suspirar asustadas y hacer la usual reverencia para que el gobernante continuara con su marcha. Por más que el castaño lo intentaba su aspecto debía ser demasiado malo, además de toda la sangre que iba dejando en el camino, como un rastro interminable degotas que delataban su antigua ubicación y por si eso fuera poca las ropas que ya no se encontraban tan mojadas ahora igual eran inservibles, a menos que de alguna milagrosa manera las sirvientas consiguieran sacarles tantas manchas de sangre.

—Mi sultán— llamó Erd — ¿Sucedió algo en lo que debamos intervenir? ¿Un infiltrado? ¿Algún enemigo no deseado?

Levi no podía admitir que había sido un accidente, no frente a todas estas personas, ni aunque fueran sus soldados de más confianza. Tampoco quería reconocer que tras un inmenso ataque de ira había estado dispuesto a quitarle la vida al pobre ladrón amigo de Eren. Era la clase de crimen que no le gustaba aceptar, el volverse tan vulnerable cuando sus sentimientos se interponían. No era la adecuada actitud de un sultán. Levi observó los ojos verdes de Eren que le miraban con impaciencia, con curiosidad infantil.

—No es nada — respondió como excusa para evadir las explicaciones y no causar dolor en el rostro de Eren, ya fuese por culparse o por reconocer los errores que ya se habían perdonado de forma silenciosa.

— ¿Está seguro alteza…?

— ¡Ya te dije que no es nada!

Eren dio un respingo cuando Levi giró para ver a Erd con dagas en sus ojos. El soldado se quedó pasmado ante la repentina agresividad del gobernante, supo de inmediato que aquel bramido no era más que una advertencia que le impedía seguir pisando los talones del pelinegro y encima le incitaba a callarse de una vez por todas. Levi lo miró de forma amenazante por unos segundos más y retomó su marcha por las escaleras centrales con rumbo a la alcoba principal de todo el palacio.

—Como usted ordene, majestad.

Eren miró a Levi con inquietud, el pelinegro no parecía de mal humor pero se reservaba sus comentarios sobre lo ocurrido anteriormente, tal vez no debía presionarlo a hablar sobre ello o simplemente no tenía el deseo de hablarlo con nadie más que no fuera él. Aunque también cabía la probabilidad que dadas las circunstancias de su estado su ánimo estuviese tan lleno de estrés que se limitara a querer sanarle.

Eren meditó el decir algo, pero cuando menos lo notó Levi ya lo había llevado hasta sus aposentos. El tranquilo lugar le recibió como cada vez que arribaba, con un aroma delicioso de flores y una corriente fresca de aire que ventilaba por toda la habitación y entraba desde el enorme balcón que daba al patio principal y recepción del palacio. Karabulut se encontraba cerca de la cama del pelinegro cuando se percató de la llegada de sus amos, con ánimo de ser mimado el gran felino se acercó pero Levi lo mantuvo a raya con otra mirada amenazante mientras colocaba a Eren sobre uno de los divanes de seda azul y patas de león bañadas en oro.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — preguntó de rodillas a su lado un poco consternado

—Estoy bien, de verdad, no es tan grave…

Aunque eso era mentira se tomó la libertad de intentar, bajo todos los medios, convencer a Levi.

—Es un corte perfecto — examinó el sultán viendo la débil mano del castaño.

—Levi… — suplicó Eren retirando su extremidad —. Por favor, calma, de verdad estoy bien. No te culpes por esto, ya hablamos allá abajo… ni tú, ni yo tenemos la culpa de lo que pasó. No debemos dejarnos guiar por nuestras emociones de ese modo, hay que responsabilizarnos de nuestro actuar. Por eso te he pedido disculpas.

—Las acepto — afirmó Levi besándole los dedos de la mano sana, acarició con suavidad cada uno de sus nudillos y sonrió, por primera vez desde hacía un rato, con sinceridad —. No estoy preocupado por nosotros ni las dificultades pasadas, simplemente me preocupa tu salud…

—Estaré bien…

—Buenas tardes — llamó una gélida voz desde la entrada —, soy Nanaba, Gunter me mandó aquí para atender a nuestro futuro…

—Sí, si —aceptó Levi rápidamente para dejar entrar a la mujer —, pase y trátelo inmediatamente.

Detrás la mujer entró un pequeño séquito de sirvientas que cargaban en bandejas de plata y cofres de madera instrumentos necesarios para brindarle atención médica al paciente. Eren se sorprendió bastante, pues no era nada común encontrar a mujeres encargadas de tareas tan importantes como lo era la medicina, sin embargo por lo que entendía había más de una sola mujer trabajando bajo ese oficio en ese lugar.

—Mucho gusto — murmuró ella con una reverencia, estaba vestida de blanco hasta el cabello y solo dejaba a la vista unos deslumbrantes ojos azules y un rostro sereno —, alteza.

—Eren — corrigió rápidamente el castaño —, aún no me he casado.

—Eren — aceptó ella inclinándose en el piso y dando órdenes silenciosas para que el resto de sirvientas atendieran a sus necesidades.

Levi se apartó lo más que pudo, con una mano en los labios. Nervioso y atento.

—Es una herida dolorosa Eren — intervino Nanaba al revisarle rápidamente —, puedo preguntar ¿Cómo fue que la obtuvo?

—No es necesario dar explicaciones — sonrió Eren con aparente despreocupación

—Me temo que lo es — repuso la médico—, necesito esa información para evaluar completamente la herida y el tratamiento que le brindaré, al menos el de recuperación, después de los primeros auxilios iniciales. Puedo adivinar que se lo hicieron con una espada…

—Así es —respondió el castaño —, una espada cimitarra. Levante la mano en el momento exacto en la que esta impactó…

—Por supuesto, un corte tan delgado y perfecto no podía ser con otra cosa. Sin duda alguien con experiencia y si me permite… este golpe buscaba matar.

Levi cambió de un pie a otro.

—Pero parece que no es un daño grave, su uña está rota pero se recuperará pronto si aplica un poco de ajo para endurecerla, en cuanto al corte… es profundo, pero delgado y no tocó ninguna zona importante, tu movilidad no se verá afectada… desafortunadamente una vez que limpiemos todo y detengamos el sangrado tendré que coser la piel, para que la recuperación sea más pronta.

Eren miró su mano, Nanaba la trataba con cuidado y agilidad. Mientras narraba cualquier hecho trascendentalmente importante ponía trozos de tela blanca de algodón en agua con eucalipto para desinflamar y eliminar el dolor, había también un ligero olor a otras flores y tintes morados que al parecer ayudarían a la sanación. Su padre era médico, uno bastante respetable, lo había visto tratar a cientos de heridos con el mismo cuidado y dedicación, sin embargoahora mismo solo había una interrogante en su mente, algo que hacía ruido en sus pequeñas orejas.

—Mi mano… con las costuras… ¿Sanará a tiempo para la boda? — Eren miró a Levi de soslayo pero regresó tan pronto al rostro de Nanaba como pudo —. Quiero decir, sé que es importante pero estéticamente hablando…

—Eren no te preocupes por eso — dijo Levi interviniendo por primera vez, mirando con dulzura a su prometido —, lo principal es tu salud.

—Eso lo sé, pero preferiría estar mejor…

—No se preocupe — continuó Nanaba con calma —, dentro de dos semanas su mano estará perfecta, así que no debe intranquilizarse, le aseguro que para la boda no habrá ningún contratiempo con respecto a su salud.

—Me alegra oírlo — asiente Eren sonriendo.

—Majestad — dice Nanaba dirigiéndose al sultán—, lamento pedirle esto pero cree que pudiera otorgarme unos minutos a solas con mi paciente.

Levi siente que todas las señales de alerta se encienden dentro de él, cualquier persona ajena era digna de desconfianza. Él lo sabía bien, miró con desaprobación a la mujer pero antes de que pudiera replicar a su petición ella hizo una reverencia completa.

—Me disculpo por mi atrevimiento, pero es mi deber como médico mantener en confianza el tratamiento que llevaré a continuación, y probablemente Eren no desearía que usted vea como lo curo… ya que puede ser una imagen un poco dura.

—¿Eren tú…?— preguntó Levi desviando su mirada al contrariado rostro de Eren.

—Si comienzo a quejarme de dolor sé que te pondrás de mal humor — regañó Eren calmado —, así que será mejor que espere afuera, mi sultán. No tardaremos, estaré bien.

Levi gruñó molesto.

—Volveré en cinco minutos, ni un segundo más — a paso veloz se dirigió a la salida aun cuando Nanaba apenas terminaba de agradecerle con una ligera sonrisa.

Ya afuera Levi sintió como su pecho se agitaba, decidió permanecer lejos pero a lado de la puerta para intervenir en caso de ser necesario pues por más que intentara calmarse no podía estar del todo tranquilo, habría deseado mil veces que Petra se mantuviera al lado de Eren en todo momento, pero ahora mismo ella tenía asuntos más importantes que atender. El sultán contaba mentalmente para asegurarse de no quedarse fuera por más tiempo que el estrictamente necesario, y mientras más segundos pasaban más se daba cuenta del peso de sus mojadas ropas y su arruinada imagen.

Pero también el tiempo a solas, descansando un poco, le ayudo para calmar sus nervios, pensamientos y tontas imaginaciones. El hombre más fuerte del reino debía actuar como el más fuerte del reino.

Una sirvienta abrió la puerta apenas un minuto más tarde y con un simple movimiento invitó al sultán a reingresar a sus aposentos. Levi no tardó en obedecer sin dar siquiera un agradecimiento, pasó de largo dentro del cuarto para ver que la doctora ya comenzaba a guardar todo y despedirse del castaño. Groseramente el pelinegro irrumpió entre las formalidades para tomar las manos de Eren y besarle la punta de los dedos.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó preocupado

—Perfectamente— asintió Eren —. Muchas gracias por todo Nanaba, has sido muy amable.

—Muchas gracias a usted, con su permiso alteza.

—Gracias — susurró Levi. La rubia mujer se quedó paralitica en su lugar, luego bajó el rostro avergonzada y salió del lugar casi a rastras.

Por fin solos Levi tuvo la necesidad de caminar por su habitación hasta encontrar alguna bata de seda con bordados en hilos de oro que fuera lo suficientemente cómoda y hermosa para cubrir el delicado cuerpo de Eren, también de despojarle de sus ropas con cuidado, gesto que el castaño aceptó cuidando de su cuerpo pudorosamente y apartando las manos del sultán de él de ser necesario. El sultán, con su mente ocupada y su preocupación constante no tenía ninguna necesidad de pensar en eso ahora mismo, por eso cuando por fin logró cubrirle con ropa cómoda lo llevó cargando hasta la cama, lo depositó con cuidado y admiró su cansado rostro. La pantera por fin tuvo un instante para acercarse cariñosamente a su dueño y velar por su cuidado.

— ¿Duele? — pregunto el sultán con curiosidad

—Ahora mismo no — admitió el castaño —, está un poco adormecida…

El silencio reinó poco después de eso. Lo único que perturbaba aquella ausencia de conversación eran los intensos ronroneos del magnífico felino echado sobre la cama sintiendo las caricias dulces de su dueño, el sonido tétrico pero majestuoso perforaba las paredes adornadas de la habitación del sultán y se fundía junto a la débil corriente de aire que atravesaba las cortinas de muselina del gigantesco balcón. La llama de las velas en cada candelabro que proyectaba figuras estrelladas se movía al compás de las ráfagas de viento. El sol no había desaparecido por completo, el horizonte se teñía de naranja y amarillo, el desierto frio comenzaba a aparecer y a eliminar el calor del intenso del sol naciente.

—Habib yo…— comenzó Levi al sentarse en la orilla de la mullida cama — Pensé que si le mostraba un poco de cordialidad podría ser más fácil pedirle después que se retirara, sin ser tan hostil… yo de verdad… no…

—Hay personas en las que no funciona la simpatía — señaló Eren levantando su dedo índice y colocándolo sobre los contrariados labios de Levi

Levi mantuvo su expresión serena mientras analizaba detenidamente el rostro del mozuelo, jugueteaba con las comisuras de sus labios buscando sonreír sinceramente pero apenas podía mantenerse en pie por el intenso cansancio, sus parpados estaban un poco caídos y sus ojos enrojecidos. Sin embargo sus palabras se escuchaban sinceras, como esas que salen directamente del corazón. Levi frunció su ceño un poco, realmente sus intenciones nunca fueron mantener una relación con la princesa más allá de lo simplemente cordial, cosa en la que había fracasado olímpicamente la primera vez que habló con ella, a leguas se notaban las frías y calculadas intenciones de la pelinegra, pero eso no era motivo para que él arruinara sus relaciones con el país del norte, por tanto su cerebro llego a la conclusión de cambiar su hostil táctica por otra. Tampoco había sido de ayuda e incluso había empeorado el rumbo de la situación notablemente, actualmente no quedaba más que ser completamente sincero al respecto.

El sultán se levantó de la cama y Eren lo observó.

—Voy a pedírselo…

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó Eren pasmado.

—Voy a pedirle que se retire — afirma Levi —. Estamos a semanas de casarnos, no quiero invitados desagradables cerca del palacio, no hay mayor verdad… Ella no hace ningún bien en este lugar. No puedo seguir dependiendo de mi cortesía como anfitrión para no mandarla lejos, tengo más poder que eso y voy a utilizarlo.

Eren se quedó quieto, pensando detenidamente las palabras que había dicho el pelinegro, ¿Realmente había llegado a ese veredicto de forma tan tajante? ¿Qué tanto podría afectar esta decisión a su futuro? O peor, una de las ideas que cruzó su mente y hasta ahora jamás había podido siquiera considerar… ¿Qué consecuencias traería a la nación?

—Pero… no quiero que hayan conflictosbélicos por esto — aceptó Eren derrotado —. Sí debemos quedarnos con ella como invitada, estaría dispuesto a ser…

—No Eren — repuso Levi —, no existe una forma sana de convivir con una persona que busca destruir nuestra felicidad, así tenga que llevar esa petición hasta las últimas consecuencias no me daré por vencido, nunca una mujer se ha interpuesto en mi camino, a la felicidad o a mis objetivos y esta vez no será la excepción.

Levi soltó cada palabra con verdad permeando su lengua, sin embargo notó la creciente preocupación en el rostro del cansado joven, sus ojos divagaban por toda la habitación pensando a una velocidad desconsiderada que veredicto tomar y balbuceaba cosas lentamente antes de decidirse a responder algo. Levi relajó su expresión y puso una rodilla en el inmaculado piso de mármol y oro para estar a la altura de la cama nuevamente, sujetó uno de sus tobillos entre sus manos y le sonrió a Eren con una paz conciliadora, o al menos un intentodesesperado de esta.

—No te angusties — suplicó —, juro que seré lo más diplomático posible…

—Mi sultán— suspiró Eren —, recuerde no dejarse llevar, hay mucho en riesgo… Manténgase sereno, yo estoy seguro que ella comprenderá si usted es respetuoso y firme.

Levi sonrió ladeando su rostro.

—Así será mi prudente muchacho…

—Prudente es todo lo que no soy — rió el joven con un sonrojo rosado permeando su nariz y la parte superior de sus pómulos.

Levi también rió un poco antes de levantarse nuevamente.

—Debes estar cansado, ha sido un día agitado... además hambriento. Voy a ir por un poco de comida para ti, descansa todo lo que quieras volveré dentro de poco.

Levi da la vuelta y camina con elegancia. Eren repara en la ausencia de su espada, le paree extraño verlo sin ella, a pesar de las múltiples ocasiones en las que esta fiel compañera no le acompaña ahora la siente tan ajena tan tirada en el piso de alguno de los jardines, sin idea alguna de si alguien la acogió, tampoco sabe que tanta importancia Levi tenga en haberla dejado lejos de su lado por tanto tiempo.

—Pequeño cuenta cuentos — Eren levanta el rostro extrañado por el apodo —. ¿Cuándo continuarás con la historia?

—Después de casarnos, claro está. A estas alturas no quiero correr riesgos…

Sonríe. Levi ríe por lo bajo y sale del lugar cerrando las puertas de madera y mosaicos con suavidad, dejándole solo en la enorme estancia. Aquella testigo de sus primeros encuentros. Eren espera un poco antes de caer en un remolino de intensos pensamientos que le carcomen y preocupaciones que tenía demasiado sin sentir, las palabras de su madre, como la esencia de un fantasma lejano se presentan nuevamente en su agitado pecho. La leyenda del final del cuento. Quien diría que el sultán, tras tantos extraños acontecimientos, aún quisiera continuar con la dichosa actividad, pero después de pensarlo con las uñas dentro de su boca entiende que no es tan raro, pues sabía cómo funcionaba el cuento… Atraía a quien le escuchaba tanto que no podía liberarse hasta escuchar el final. El final que de alguna forma hipnotizaba para conseguir sus objetivos y señalaba el final de quien lo contaba…

¿Había forma ahora de zafarse de aquello que el mismo había forjado?

Los problemas terrenales y humanos del palacio se habían convertido en su última preocupación, su corazón exigía que los problemas hipnóticos y mentales que tal vez ni siquiera existían se manifestaran. Así fuera solo para arrebatarle el sueño un poco y aplazar su descanso lo más posible. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el vientre ronroneante de la pantera y se dispuso a esperar el regreso de su futuro esposo mientras admiraba las figuras del techo, los mosaicos de colores y el oro en cada detalle, ansioso, hambriento y necio ante su descanso. Tantas cosas de que preocuparse no podía ser sano para nadie. Tanos problemas en un lugar tan paradisiaco como el palacio era un sacrilegio, pero al final había decidido seguir por este camino, optar por esta vida… Tal vez honrar a sus padres, tal vez guiar al país a una mejor situación.

Y por supuesto; ser muy amado. Si Allah lo deseaba así.

 **.**

 **.**

Se trataba de un reflejo, uno difuso y cubierto de bruma, pero con relucientes rayos dorados que atravesaba la armadura de sus pestañas, soportaba con elegancia la resistencia de sus parpados que se esforzaban con la fuerza de una batalla contra la luz que se infiltraba al parpadear. El portador de aquellos luchadores ojos no obedecía a las necesidades de su cuerpo, ni aquellas de sus lagrimales que le imploraban mantener los ojos cerrados, la curiosidad de su pecho le suplicaba encontrar la forma de mirar, de desviar la atención de los reflejos de luz en el exterior. Una mueca cruzó por su boca cuando por fin el amarillo de la luz se convirtió en una dorada visión, un halo divino y celestial que rodeaba todo como una aureola y protegía sus débiles ojos de la directa luz de los candiles.

Pestañas doradas relucientes como hilos de oro acompañaban el hermoso cabello brillante como una medalla de oro, cayendo por un rostro de semblante preocupado. Ojos azules como dos zafiros cortados directamente del cielo le miraban directamente desde arriba, con la visión misma de Dios, las manos que se movían suavemente por su rostro haciendo quien sabe qué. Labios rosas torturados por la falta de agua y los dientes que nerviosamente cortaban la carne suave de aquel templo del habla.

— ¿Es… estoy muerto? — suspiró Jean cerrando los ojos con dolor.

—No estás muerto, eres duro como una roca — respondió Armin sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba y se alejaba del débil cuerpo del ladrón.

Jean, quien comenzaba a recuperar en un completo esfuerzo su visión y su conciencia parpadeaba rápidamente para intentar seguir la atareada figura del rubio, y hacer reconocimiento básico tanto de su estado como de su estancia. Al habituarse a la luz y su nuevo y consciente estado se descubrió en la habitación que le había sido asignada como nuevo soldado, se encontraba acostado en la cama pegada a la pared y la habitación estaba llena de una cálida luz que iluminaba cada pequeño mueble. El minúsculo balcón estaba medio cerrado.

—Tienes mucha suerte —sonrió Armin tomando un trozo de tela blanca lleno de agua caliente y sentándose a un lado suyo en la cama de cobijas azules y almohadones verde agua —. No todos pueden jactarse de sobrevivir a un golpe de gracia del amo y señor de todo lo que rodea estas tierras, a la derecha a la izquierda y quien sabe cuántos metros de profundidad.

Jean suelta un soplido, es increíble cómo incluso en los momentos más críticos de su existencia Armin tenga un comentario elocuente que mencionar mientras continua con una labor que parece ser de lo más seria; pasa el trapo húmedo por su frente para limpiarle y tal vez bajar su temperatura corporal mientras que con una mano acomoda los mechones de su cabello para darle un aspecto menos revuelto. El castaño levanta como puede su mano herida para revisar la gravedad del asunto pero apenas lo intenta una fuerte punzada de dolor le arranca un quejido sonoro.

—Hey calma — suplica el rubio preocupado tomando su mano —, apenas estás recobrando la conciencia…

— ¿Me desmayé? — pregunta confundido

—Eres fuerte, pero no eres invencible — murmura Armin —. Tienes una herida de quince centímetros en toda la cara externa de tu mano derecha, con al menos dos centímetros de profundidad. Está vendada, cosida y adormecida… Ya te han curado, solo espera la recuperación completa. De nuevo, tienes suerte…

—De no haber sido por Eren estaría muerto…

Una chispa de intuición ilumina su confusa muerte y busca la mirada de Armin mientras ignora su propio dolor para intentar incorporarse con una velocidad violenta, la cabeza le da vueltas, pero el dolor de su cuerpo no puede concentrarse en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, mientras más lo intenta Armin más batalla por poner sus manos en los tensos hombros del mayor, intentando reacomodarlo contra los almohadones empapados en sudor.

— ¿Eren… cómo está? — pregunta Jean absorto en estrés

—Él está bien, te lo aseguro, lo vi con mis propios ojos. Confía en mí.

Jean deja de mirar la puerta, aquella ruta de escape que se encontraba cerrada, pero de haber podido esquivar los desesperados intentos de Armin, habría utilizado sin duda para salir y cerciorarse por sí mismo. La voz de Armin no tiene rastro de duda, desborda confianza y ganas de convencerle, por eso mismo se deja guiar por sus palabras y su débil fuerza para reacomodarlo en la cama, le deja la tarea fácil, pues, por más herido que ahora mismo se encontraba aún tenía más fuerza en el torso que Armin en sus pequeñas manos. Se deja caer de nuevo, la cabeza le pesa de cansancio y el dolor vuelve a punzarle en el brazo.

Armin lo tranquiliza como puede, suspira cansado al mirar el rostro adolorido de Jean. Por más que intente bajar sus dolores con remedios que el doctor le ha indicado a Jean aun parece dolerle bastante con cualquier esfuerzo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que sus intentos por levantarse y continuar como si nada eran bastante frecuentes iba a ser difícil recuperar un estado de calma para el magullado cuerpo del nuevo soldado y antiguo ladrón. El castaño recarga el rostro en la almohada y cierra los ojos, agotado tanto física como mentalmente. Ladea su mentón hacía la pared para evitar el contacto visual con aquellos ojos tan deslumbrantes.

El rubio le deja tranquilo por unos instantes más pero luego sigue tomando el agua caliente y colocándola no solo en su frente sino también en su cuello y sus hombros con toques suaves y certeros para relajar los tensos músculos y tendones, también abre algunos aceites y los coloca en puntos estratégicos para calmar el dolor, la tensión y relajar al pobre joven. Lo hace de forma dedicada y cuidadosa, se sorprende cuando Jean deja escapar un suspiro profundo.

—Recuerdas, Armin… cuando éramos solo unos críos, con los pies llenos de barro y el cabello con piojos… nos subíamos al techo de la casa y mirábamos al palacio, pensando que detrás de esos altísimos muros blancos solo existía el paraíso… Qué ilusos, he pasado más desdichas aquí adentro que las que pasé toda mi vida allá afuera.

Armin se quedó mudo tras escucharle, era raro oír a Jean meditar sobre un serio acontecimiento, también era extraño oírle hablar con melancolía. Pues bien él era siempre el que iba un paso delante de Eren y suyo, quizá no era el más listo ni el más determinado, pero parecía tener buena suerte… por eso ser su amigo mientras fueron niños era como estar cerca de alguien arrogante, pero fuerte y confiable. Por supuesto, recordaba la sensación de ser un esclavo de la pobreza, del hambre y la necesidad. Recordaba las ilusiones de una vida sin esas carencias, miraba el palacio con temor pero también con anhelo y ahora que sus pies habían atravesado el patio principal, las flores de colores y el mármol, había admirado como pudo la riqueza se dio cuenta que aunque el palacio era una jaula de colores albergaba monstruos sin consideración y hermosas aves ansiosas de libertad.

Armin no supo donde clasificar al sultán.

Como sea, no era el momento para incomodar a Jean con sus propias meditaciones, pues el castaño ya se encontraba sumido en la congoja de su propia mala suerte. Armin debía ser objetivo y práctico, como siempre había sido para sus amigos. Suspiro igual de fuerte, atrayendo así un poco de la atención del castaño, que se perdía entre los mosaicos interminables de la pared.

—No hace falta mencionarlo— negó Armin suavemente —, en mi primer día aquí casi muero desnucado por un…

Jean gira el rostro tan rápido cuando escucha esta afirmación. Armin se queda callado. El mayor tiene el ceño fruncido con preocupación, su boca es una línea recta sin rastro de emoción alguna, todo se refleja en sus pequeños y expresivos ojos, una disculpa sincera nace de todos lados e inmenso remordimiento.

— ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —pregunta como si de pronto también hubiera sido visitado por el ave del recuerdo de aquel extraño reencuentro —. De verdad, lo lamento…

Armin huele su arrepentimiento, niega lentamente con una sonrisa.

—Estoy bien — admite con el paño en la mano —. Yo… no te agradecí sinceramente por haber cuidado de mí en ese momento. A pesar de que fue tu culpa en primer lugar. Sin tu rápido apoyo, tal vez habría perdido el conocimiento y llegado a la muerte… gracias por salvar mi vida.

Armin toca las clavículas de joven con el aceite de coco relajante de un aroma bastante dulce que no tenía nada de similar a la esencia verdadera que desprendía la personalidad del violento y audaz joven. Jean guarda silencio por una cantidad de tiempo que a Armin comienza a ponerle los nervios de punta, sus pies descalzos comienzan a rascar ansiosamente en el piso frio.

—Como sea, ese sultán… Lo primero que le advierto y lo primero que hace…

—No puedo dejar de preocuparme —continúa Jean en respuesta al tema anterior, destrozando el vago intento de Armin por cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, rumbo que el mismo había forjado.

Armin levanta sus ojos del cuerpo de Jean, lugar en el que había fijado su vista para evitar mirarle directamente, pero al parecer no iba a poder evitar el encuentro de sus pupilas por mucho tiempo más. Jean le mira desde su lecho con una fijeza arrebatadora, aun dentro de su condición mantiene demasiada fuerza en la mirada, a pesar de que a Armin nunca le ha costado ser firme ahora mismo siente una debilidad crecer en su estómago, la necesidad de desviar su vista. Pero se resiste a intentarlo y levanta un poco el mentón para mirarle mejor, intenta desesperadamente sonreír, pero su intento es en vano, su boca se abre solo para dejar salir un corto soplido cargado de nerviosas intenciones. Parpadea tan rápido como puede un centenar de veces, sus ojos azules y pestañas doradas imitan a una mariposa a punto de iniciar el vuelo. Suelta el pequeño paño mojado.

El flequillo cubre un poco su rostro y genera una oscura sombra en su semblante, no se puede admirar bien el color salmón que sus mejillas adquieren de forma paulatina mientras comienza el lento y tortuoso viaje lleno de tensión desde su alejada posición hasta acercarse lo suficiente al sereno rostro de Jean, o el aparentemente sereno. En el corto viaje no aparta sus ojos de los del castaño, procura no parpadear ni moverse demasiado rápido. Contiene su propia respiración hasta que se encuentra a unos centímetros de la boca contraria.

Se toma la libertad de cerrar los ojos, también el beneficio de la duda de si Jean los ha cerrado también o solo ha tenido la cortesía de no decir nada mientras deja caer un beso ligero a los labios del castaño. Suave al principio como sin saber en dónde debe encajar sus tiernos labios, pero que de alguna manera se amoldan perfectamente y una corriente desconocida le recorre cada milímetro cuando empuja contra ellos. Apenas dura un segundo antes de levantarse de nuevo y verle fijamente a los ojos.

Solo ha sido un instante el que ha durado, pero ha sido más que suficiente para dejarle el estómago revuelto, la piel ardiendo y el temblor en cada centímetro de sus extremidades.

—Toma, para tu tranquilidad — ofrece Armin después de alejarse.

El contacto visual no se pierde, la intensidad en la mirada y la fijeza del semblante eufórico y pasional continúa en una línea eternamente paralela.

—La tranquilidad es paradisiaca… al parecer.

Armin esquivó su mirada, esta vez de forma definitiva. No deja pasar ni un segundo antes de que sus pies toquen nuevamente el frio suele y sus manos busquen a tientas el paño y el pequeñotazón de oro donde se almacena el agua caliente. Se gira tan pronto que apenas y tiene tiempo a reaccionar, evita hacer cualquier comentario pero principalmente evita mostrarle a Jean el rostro color granate que ahora mismo posee. Se aleja con el tazón en brazos y los labios húmedos de nervios.

—Descansa — le suplica mientras camina a la puerta —, no me tardo.

Que patética excusa solo para poder desaparecer un instante del lugar. Jean no responde o al menos el rubio no alcanza a escucharle, la puerta se abre y se cierra tan rápidamente que no hay más escapatoria para las palabras. Apenas el seguro de madera se escucha, Armin comienza a respirar nuevamente, aprieta aquel frio tazón contra su cuerpo, al final ha logrado escapar de la simpleza de sus emociones cuando repara en su descuido. Está afuera en el pasillo mostrando deliberadamente su rostro. Deja el recipiente en el piso para acomodarse la burka azul como el resto de sus ropas y pasar desapercibido en el palacio, pero apenas comienza a acomodarse el incómodo y opresivo velo un par de hermosos zapatos negros se muestran frente a frente, recargados en la pared contraria.

Armin suplica que no sea nadie que pueda derrotarle en un combate, pues él no tiene mucha fuerza, pero si sabe algo de técnica. Levanta su rostro lentamente y admira a la aya de Eren parada con confianza y pose casual. No se sonríen.

Parece que lleva un rato ahí, el rubio se arrepiente de no haber tomado en cuenta su entorno antes de mostrar su emoción de forma tan tangible. Intenta abrir la boca para decir algo pero la melodiosa voz de ella le interrumpe.

—Así que has sido tú…

Armin no había notado algunos detalles en ella, por supuesto, era mayor, pero tenía la ventaja de lucir tan joven como cualquier otra muchacha adolescente, sus ropas, aunque modestas demostraban su belleza y resaltaban sus peculiares curvas. No usaba velo, por supuesto no tenía la necesidad. Era una empleada, pero una de clase alta… y le miraba de una forma muy extraña, el rubio podía considerarla poco agradable. Sin embargo había serenidad en sus expresiones.

—Has sido tu quien ha llamado a los guardias de seguridad para auxiliar a Jean…

—Perdone mi osadía.

—No sépor qué me sorprende — responde ella sonriendo ligeramente —. Tu trabajo quedó claro antes, cuidar y seguir de Mikasa hasta descubrir algo… ya sabías que ella estaba paseando con el sultán y te diste cuenta de todo ese vergonzoso espectáculo. Estabas ahí. Mereces mi respeto por eso, eres un buen espía…

Armin no supo cómo tomar el halago. Simplemente permaneció en silencio.

—Fue mi error creer que detrás del pálido rostro de esa princesita habría un poco de consideración por un total extraño, ella se enfoca en sus intereses… pero me alegro que hayas tenido la voluntad de exigir ayuda —especificó ella con genuina sinceridad y un caustico tono —. Gracias a ti es que Jean se encuentra con vida, ya has demostrado ser mucho más valiente que otros…

A pesar de que Petra le hablaba, poco parecía ser lo que realmente le comunicaba, en cambio todo parecía ir en flujo de sus propios pensamientos, palabras premeditadas que desalojaban los confines de su boca y su cabeza para volar lejos y mostrarse en forma de expresión verbal.

—El sultán pudo llamar a guardias también — carraspeó—, pero supongo que sus principales intereses en ese mismo instante eran otros mucho más distintos, poca importancia le daba al asunto cuando el hilo frágil de la estabilidad de Eren colgaba finamente de una pendiente. Nuestro gobernante está seriamente enamorado de Eren, de una forma tan intensa que le hace débil para pensar con claridad para otras circunstancias, pero eso es algo de lo que todos padecemos cuando amamos…

— ¿Usted ama, Petra? —Preguntó Armin apacible —, ¿Usted ama a alguien?

La aya levantó el rostro, ladeo ligeramente su cabello castaño y sonrió.

— ¿Y tú Armin? — devolvió la pregunta sin otorgar respuesta

Nadie tuvo la voluntad suficiente para responder. La pregunta se fue con el soplo del viento que entraba desde las diferentes ventanas del pasillo, la luz en los candiles temblaba y el reflejo de colores de los vitrales mostraba preciosas figuras en cada pared rojiza, blanca o pintada de colores, el silencio era sepulcral. No había ruidos cerca, la noche había caído hacía un buen rato, las sirvientas y guardias más cercanos debían estar actualmente bastante lejos, el eco de sus voces podía resonar en todo el pasillo, pero no podían atravesar las puertas de la habitación donde el joven herido reposaba.

—Si quiere verle ya está despierto y consiente— explicó Armin tomando el tazón y su burka.

Se dio la vuelta después de sonreírle a la mujer, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de ocultar su rostro Petra clavó los ojos en su espalda y le detuvo con un solo sonido. El sonido de su respirar agitado hizo que Armin detuviera su andar para escuchar la desesperada pregunta que brotaría de los labios de la aya.

—Dime si tú lo amas y yo me apartaré de su camino…

El rubio no pudo voltear, no quiso hacerlo, aunque sabía que debía. Tenía que dejar de huir de responder, pues la aya se mostraba decidida a obtener respuesta y por más que él hubiera deseado después de escuchar su desesperado tono poco podía hacer de ignorar o evadir. En cambio decidió dejar que los nervios se apoderaran de su piel, el impulso de su mirada y la vacilación se mostrara un poco en la punta de sus pies mientras giraba el cuerpo para verla un poco, aunque fuera de reojo al principio, luego al piso y finalmente el rostro inquisidor de la preocupada señorita.

—Yo siempre… le he atesorado — admitió Armin en voz baja, con una suave sensación de firmeza en cada palabra —, pero la verdad es que él es un maestro en desconocer sus propios sentimientos…

Petra le sonríe. De una forma que por primera vez a Armin le resulta sincera, casi maternal.

—Yo creo que no — explica mostrando una ligera risa, juguetea con el sareé naranja que cubre todo su pecho y baila en el aire —. Creo que si tú se lo permites, él puede ser muy consciente de lo que desea… y si ya lo has besado la duda desaparecerá instantáneamente.

Armin se sonroja con violencia. Gira todo su ser nuevamente y sale huyendo del lugar despavoridamente, afirmaciones tan ciertas como aquellas, viniendo de una rival desconocida, no podían sino más que ser sinceras, hasta la amenaza tangible del reciente espionaje que le acompañan mientras la burka se acomoda sobre su cara y comienza a relajar su marcha.

Petra gira el cuerpo cuando deja de escuchar los pasos apesadumbrados del hermoso joven. Espera pacientemente hasta saberlo lejos para poder tocar el pomo de la puerta de madera, es en esemomento cuando nota el temblor de sus manos, seguido del sentimiento aplastante en su vientre, el dolor en su garganta y el picor en sus ojos. Antes de que pueda mover un musculo más o parpadear nuevamente sus rodillas se vencen lentamente y cae directamente al piso, el inmaculado piso blanco es el primer testigo de sus lágrimas. Caen dolorosamente sin avisar desde las cuencas de sus ojos rojos. El temblor de sus manos no se detiene ni mínimamente aunque busca no gimotear de forma evidente.

Le ha dolido por supuesto, por más que ha intentado tragarse la amarga sensación de verle besándolo… Por más que ha intentado escuchar aquella dolorosa verdad con la frente en alto, solo hace falta un instante de duda para que sus emociones salgan a flote y consuman aquella barrera de serenidad que practica desde que tiene memoria. Que tanto le ha mostrado a Eren, que ahora mismo busca conservar pero hace vanos esfuerzos.

Jadea llorando en cuclillas contra el piso. Sabe que del otro lado de la puerta nadie la va a escuchar, sabe que si una sirvienta pasa cerca o un guardia también puede decir que ha sido por las fuertes emociones del día, puede decir que está llena de estrés por el trabajo de la boda, por los sentimientos de los prometidos, por el manejo del reino o cualquiera de sus ocupaciones y que nadie se va a preocupar por preguntarse si esto es verdad o si es solo una excusa para zafarse de un interrogatorio de verdad.

Le duele.

Le duele saber que el rubio que apenas ha llegado tiene tanta ventaja, le duele saber que a pesar de que siempre desconfió de los sentimientos de Jean y llegó a creer que su necesidad de Eren era tan grande como la que el amor de verdad demuestra, en realidad el dueño de aquellas emociones siempre había estado ahí, oculto, como el buen espía que era, le duele saberse tan tonta, tan inmadura, tan torpe, tan arrimada a un amor que nunca iba a ser posible. Tan crédula de sus propios pensamientos, denominar el gusto por alguien como amor, el crujido de su pecho a eso como romper el corazón…

Pero lo que más le duele es haberle dicho eso al joven rubio. Que si ya había besado a Jean cualquier atisbo de duda desaparecería…

Sí, eso le duele, porque dentro de esas dudas sabe que ella jamás estuvo contemplada.

Por supuesto, ella nunca fue una duda dentro de los sentimientos del joven, los demás si, tal vez Eren sí, pero ella, ella no… ella no era requerida, no era contemplada como una duda. Nunca pudo llegar a hacer tal papel, no tuvo la oportunidad ni la merecía. Después de todo era una sirvienta mayor… una con otras dedicaciones, con otros objetivos.

Y lo de Armin con Jean, aunque ella hubiera sido la última en esperarlo, en creerlo, era algo que sin duda era inevitable. Que los amigos, por más cariño que se tengan, no se reciben con un beso en todo el rostro, no con ese cariño en la mirada.

Y que aunque ella no lo supiera, el día en que Armin dejó que Jean se fuera al palacio fue el día en el que fue completamente consiente de sus sentimientos, que al querer irse deseó tomar su mano, rozar sus dedos… que ese día supo que atesoraba el joven de una forma distinta a la que lo hacía con Eren y que también supo que Jean era una persona tan poco contemplativa de su propio sentir que para hacerle entender algo tan valioso como aquellos sentimientos debía remover una gran piedra. Que se hizo pedazos en cuento pudo besarle…

La ceguera desapareció de sus ojos, reveló lo que siempre estuvo ahí. Y mantuvo oculto lo que nunca debió nacer.

Como los sentimientos de Petra.

 **.**

 **.**

Los aposentos de la princesa Mikasa se encontraban sumidos en una penumbra sepulcral, por petición suya las lámparas habían sido apagadas, todas las que rodeaban el lugar, los pasillos y las del interior de su habitación. Aunque indecisos sobre seguir sus instrucciones, sus sirvientes no habían podido negarse, a pesar de eso fueron reñidos por las autoridades del palacio, pero incluso estos sirvientes fueron silenciados con las severas quejas de la princesa, aludiendo a su salud y fuertes dolores de cabeza que incrementaban con las luces y el ruido. Tras estas advertencias aquella lujosa zona quedó desértica, sosegada y quieta.

Todos los sirvientes fueron enviados a sus habitaciones y nadie tuvo la oportunidad de siquiera presentarse frente a la pelinegra, ni de verla o hablarle. Salvo Ymir, su segunda dama de compañía más importante, pero aun así relegada a un papel secundario e inútil en este momento. Tanta fue su sorpresa al regresar con algo para comer para ella misma y encontrarlo sumido en penumbra, como un caos destructivo, supo que algo malo había pasado con su dueña. Y con una preocupación que no se reflejaba en su estoico rostro entró en el cuarto sigilosamente. El bello lugar, aun en plena oscuridad mostraba demasiada belleza, había sido adecuado para que la princesa se sintiera como en casa y poseía una cantidad desconsiderada de flores y plantas, ventanas abiertas de par en par con vistas asombrosas de los jardines de palacio y fuentes llenas de pequeños peces. La princesa se encontraba sentada en una silla con los pies encima del cojín, miraba a sus rodillas de forma perdida y desesperada, con el rostro duro e indescifrable pero aun así se notaba la presión de su existencia.

Hablaba sola, por lo bajo.

—Mom Chao Ying — suspiró Ymir cansada —. ¿A qué se debe todo este inframundo de oscuridad? Todo el día se la ha pasado aquí, sin dejar entrar a nadie, ni siquiera tomó sus alimentos de forma adecuada, lo último que supe de usted fue del recorrido que el sultán se ofreció a darle… ¿Ha visto a Christa? Al ser su primera dama debería de estar a su lado en este momento.

—Shhh, no quiero ver a nadie — respondió con un hilo de voz —, no me recuerdes los sucesos del día que podría caer bajo un desmayo permanente.

—Pero, ¿le ha pasado algo? — insistió Ymir dejando la bandeja de plata sobre la mesa

—Es este desgraciado lugar —halagó la pelinegra cortante dejando caer su cabello oscuro sobre el sabaii azul con bordados dorados, mucho más rígido que la muselina sedosa de las mujeres de la zona.

Ymir escudriñó a la joven princesa, aun con el calor de la zona y la carencia de humedad en el ambiente, a pesar de las múltiples fuentes y lagunas artificiales, se empeñaba en usar la ropa tradicional de su región, una hermosa falda dorada con bordados en azul rey, atada perfectamente en el medio de sus piernas, con cinturones dorados, encima un sabaii azul con hilos de oro, sobre un top del mismo color. Los usuales brazaletes en los antebrazos y las pequeñas coronas doradas en el pelo. La joven era tan hermosa como la luna, a pesar de que su rostro mostraba una expresión tan ensombrecida y desagradable a la vista. El maquillaje que había aplicado generosamente durante el inicio del día había terminado esparcido por su rostro de forma descuidada, por el sudor o quizá el llanto.

— ¿Tanto le afecta permanecer lejos de casa?

— ¡No! —Confirmó ella levantándose y paseando su cuerpo nerviosamente por el cuarto —, es que Ymir, si hubieras visto… ¡De haber visto! Me ha perturbado la violencia de cada uno de estos, ya no me siento segura aquí, cualquier movimiento en falso y una daga podría atravesar mi pecho, pues seamos sinceras, al sultán no le importa iniciar un conflicto bélico con mi reino, los tendría comiendo de la mano en instantes. No puedo ser así de descuidada ¡Es que debiste haberlo visto! Ese hombre, ha levantado un arma contra otro, solo guiado por sus emociones… ¿Quién podría desposarle? En un arranque de ira te arroja del balcón.

—No creo que él sea así de violento — asume Ymir con el ceño fruncido

—Le ha asestado la espada en el brazo a su prometido…

—Debió ser un accidente, si fuera usted más concreta.

—Estoy aterrada, no se tienen miedo. Son salvajes. Se ponen enfrente de los conflictos como si se tratara de una brisa de aire — asume con la mirada gacha mientras su rostro se contraía en una crítica destructiva, los cascabeles de sus pies resonaban —, el mocoso ese se ha plantado frente suyo como si fuera inmortal, y del otro… le han dado un golpe de muerte, sabrán nuestros Dioses si sigue con vida.

— ¿Usted teme del sultán? — preguntó Ymir comenzando a comprender el hilo inconexo de la conversación que parecía mantener con la joven pelinegra.

La muchacha se quedó tiesa tras oír una pregunta tan directa, pero no se sorprendió, ella era igual de directa. Aunque ahora mismo sus pensamientos volaban por todos lados como si fueran aves durante su periodo de hibernación. Miró el palacio a su alrededor, la oscuridad en la que se encontraba le impedía admirartodo de forma correcta, pero su corazón le daba una respuesta segura, su mente le exigía sinceridad, le suplicaba dejar de retorcerse con aquellas nuevas ideas que la reina le había metido y motivaba. No podía dejar de ser lista a pesar de que todo tenía un pro y una contraposición.

—No Ymir, no es eso… si yo fuera ese estúpido jamás le temería— explica razonando su pensamientos —, porque se nota que el cariño que se tienen mutuamente va más allá de los límites que la cordura impartiría en cualquier persona racional, pero no soy ese joven… no soy él y jamás lo seré. Jamás seré la persona que el sultán ame, es por eso que soy tan consciente del cómo dar un paso en falso podría ser el final de mi existencia. En tierras tan alejadas no me sorprendería terminar muerta y regresar con una estaca clavada en la cabeza ¿Entiendes? A ellos no les importa si yo vivo o muero…

Ymir había escuchado rumores. Y sabía perfectamente las historias que se contaban del sultán desde que la mujer le comentó del viaje que harían, no había nadie en el oriente que no supiera la historia del joven emperador, conquistador, guerrero y sultán que había puesto bajo su dominio y unificado tantos reinos. Era una leyenda, la singularidad en persona. Por eso había terminado muy sorprendida cuando supo que, osadamente, su señora pensaba participar en la lucha por su mano, motivada por aquella reina extraña que ahora mismo se encontraba enclaustrada en un ajeno lugar del palacio. Pero al llegar aquí no solo era eso con lo que iban a tener que enfrentarse, nadie había avisado de antemano que el sultán estaba enamorado, que estaba enamorado como solo los dioses podían amar… con fuerza y necesidad, sin aprobación, con dolor y pasión. Que nadie que no fuera ese joven estaba en riesgo de no ser requerido… y eso eran ellas, intrusas que encima se interponían en la eterna felicidad del gobernante. Enemigas, eso era cierto.

—Mom Chao Ying — habló ella nuevamente, suspiró —, si usted ya ha entendido cuál es su papel dentro de este palacio no veo más remedio que tomar nuestras pertenencias e irnos de aquí antes de que nuestras intenciones sean develadas no solo para el pueblo, sino también que el sultán o su amante pierdan la paciencia y esto termine en una catástrofe. Sin embargo también debo ser sincera con usted, aunque piense lo mejor para su seguridad… volver a casa no significará nada para nosotros, sobre todo para usted, bien sabe que es la quinta princesa de la séptima amante… un comerciante rico o algún viejo con gran fortuna es lo mejor que podría usted obtener en su reino. Venir aquí fue una muestra de gran valor, ignorantes fuimos al no saber todo lo que tendríamos que arriesgar algo, pero bien lo han dicho nuestros antepasados… el que nunca toma un riesgo, jamás obtendrá un beneficio.

Ymir se quedó callada después de eso, miró al piso y supo que tal vez había hablado demasiado. No puedo evitarlo, estaba en su naturaleza sincerarse por más dura que fuera la verdad, en cambio Mikasa era de las que escuchaban y analizaban todo detenidamente por eso cuando sus miradas se unieron nuevamente Ymir supo que tenía que decirlo o no se sentiría satisfecha consigo mismo y esa clase de cosas, como persona y sirvienta, eran las que no podría tolerar de sí misma.

— ¿Qué tanto quiere apostar, princesa?

Mikasa se mordió el labio. Pues claro que era consciente de su situación, tanto como alguien en su estado podría serlo, viviendo siempre bajo el mismo palacio en la apartada zona de las princesas donde no ser la primera y no ser varón no significaba nada. Ahora estaba aquí a un viaje de semanas, un lugar mítico, ancestral, con todas las oportunidades en pie. Ya la reina se lo había mencionado antes, si quería ganar algo tendría que usar todos los métodos posibles, tontamente creyó en las palabras del sultán y se sintió alegre cuando a solo un día de su llegada obtuvo repentinamente su atención, ofreciéndole un paseo, mostrándose amable y siempre dispuesto. Ahora sabía que eso solo se trataba de una treta para alejarla lo más pronto posible de su techo, sin embargo Mikasa aún no había utilizado todos sus trucos bajo la manga…

—Ymir, arréglate bien y péiname, tenemos que ir a ver a la reina.

— ¿A esa vieja loca? — soltó extrañada

Mikasa la fulminó con sus penetrantes ojos grises mientras se sentaba frente al enorme espejo reluciente de su habitación y con un par de cerillos encendía algunas de las velas para asegurar que la luz le ayudara a mejorar su aspecto. Los demonios en forma de candelabro soltaron luz de sus ojos, las pequeñas mechas encima de los aceites aromáticos y las flores quemándose en el interior de los mecheros solo fueron el inicio para su presurosa reunión.

Una vez hubo terminado de construir su nuevo atuendo se dirijo junto con la castaña y su burka azul. El paso era tan extraño que a Ymir le pareció raro el que no terminaran tropezándose entre las lustradas y relucientes baldosas, o detenidas por alguno de los guardias que las miraban con interrogantes entre los ojos. Nadie era capaz de preguntar nada cuando veían el rostro decidido de la princesa, su expresión severa era solo la muestra de la determinación que surcaba todas sus acciones. Sin indicaciones se las arregló para llegar hasta la torre de Burj Al, alejada de cualquier alma humana, lugar del confinamiento de la actual reina madre. Un sitio hermoso construido especialmente para la reina por su anterior esposo, el antiguo sultán, sitio que coronaba con su increíble belleza y lujo la zona de las concubinas. Un área bastante olvidada y alejada del palacio central.

—Princesa, creo que no deberíamos venir demasiado a estos lugares — explicó Ymir subiendo por las escaleras llenas de diamantes

—Tonterías ¿Dónde está Christa? No la he visto en todo el día, esa niña…

Lo mismo se preguntaba Ymir, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo a responder, pues apenas había llegado al descanso un par de guardias habían levantado sus armas en contra de ellas con toda la autoridad que otros similares a ellos dentro del palacio no habían tenido, custodiaban la puerta de madera labrada como si setratara de un calabozo, probablemente eso era, pero esas historias eran ya desconocidas para las foráneas.

—Déjenme entrar, soy la princesa Mikasa — habló ella con fuerza —, exijo ver a la reina Kuchell…

—Las visitas están prohibidas en el arresto domiciliario — explicó en un grito amenazante, que hizo a la princesa retroceder por primera vez —, los extraños, sobre todo.

—La reina puede estar en arresto domiciliario dentro de toda la zona de concubinas… toquen a su puerta y díganle que quiero verla, no hay forma de que me impidan entablar una conversación con ella si no me encuentro fuera de los límites de su arresto.

Ymir miró a la inteligente noble, por supuesto, la muchacha se las sabía todas o casi todas pues hablaba con verdad en su boca, ni una mentira o farsa salía de esta, se había informado bastante bien de cuál era el perímetro que abarcaba el castigo de la monarca, ¿cuándo lo hizo? era un misterio, pero al ver la increíble decisión en sus ojos nadie pudo más que creerle y bajar aquellas peligrosas armas confundidos. Uno de los guardias que se había mantenido más externo que aquel que había gritado toco la puerta un par de veces, no hubo respuesta a pesar de que el sonido retumbó por todo el lugar y esperaron pacientemente.

—Parece que la reina no quiere ser visitada a estas horas tan inoportunas —se burló el guardia —, le invito a que se retire…

— ¡Ya basta de querer pasar por encima de mí! Nadie va a pasar encima de mí— volvió a exigir ella muy molesta mientras con valentía se dejó guiar hasta la puerta de caoba.

A pesar de que los guardias apuntaron de inmediato sus armas contra ella ninguno tuvo el coraje de amenazar realmente a un miembro de la nobleza de otro país, un paso en falso y podrían terminar en la plaza central aplastados por un elefante o peor, comenzar un conflicto internacional. Mikasa empujó con fuerza la puerta de madera hasta que cedió y con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo pudo dejarla entre abierta lo suficiente para entrar y que Ymir le siguiera de cerca con una reverencia ligera ante aquellos guardias, como una disculpa por el irracional comportamiento de su ama.

Dentro del cuarto todo se encontraba igual, la belleza y el exotismo de la reina, los diamantes y joyas en cada centímetro del lugar, sillones hermosos y la bellísima cama ocupada por una figura que se revolvía entre las cobijas de terciopelo rojo y monedas cosidas en las orillas. Las luces bajas de las pocas velas que alumbraban en el luchar dejaban ver que la reina no se encontraba sola en su lecho, pero tampoco estaba acompañada, simplemente se trataba de uno de sus soldados que estaba de rodillas cerca del colchón y besaba con firmeza y devoción las largas, hermosas y perfectamente bien conservadas piernas de la reina.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrar los alertó a ambos e hizo que la reina tirara de los cabellos del soldado para alejarlo como si fuese una plaga.

— ¡Oye niña tonta! —Gritó encolerizada levantándose de la cama con las ropas desacomodadas —, si no he abierto es por una razón, no para que vengas y desafíes mis peticiones como si fuese nada… ¿Qué has visto?

—Nada majestad — mintió Mikasa y se postró en el piso como disculpa—, mil perdones por importunarla tan tarde, pero no he podido esperar ni un segundo más antes de hablar con usted, perdóneme… este asunto es de gran importancia.

Kuchell la miró con desprecio, si, a aquella niña que hacía unos días había alabado y aprobado en muchos modos distintos, ahora con esta simple acción como interrumpirle se daba el lujo de juzgarla y enviar un poco de su odio contra ella. Pero finalmente pudo suspirar, exhalando todos aquellos pensamientos insalubres o las ganas de llamar a Reiner que descansaba tranquilamente en una esquina del cuarto, para que empuñara su espada contra ella y atravesara su cabeza desde el espacio que había debajo de su mentón. La pelinegra mujer se dejó caer sobre uno de sus hermosos sillones, comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos y las sienes un poco frustradas.

—Si no pudo esperar será mejor que me transmitas de inmediato aquello que querías decirme…

Mikasa se levantó del piso y miró a la reina con severidad. Aprovechó para tomar asiento en el sillón contrario al de la monarca, también le explicó a Ymir en tailandés el cómo preparar el té para ambas, mientras mantenían una larga y profunda conversación de los acontecimientos sucedidos durante el día. Apenas explicó que el sultán la había solicitado para salir atrajo la atención de la mujer, quien cambió su relajada posición por una concentrada imagen que admiraba con cuidado cada una de las palabras que la princesa iba relatando, cada instante, mientras admiraba como el rostro de la reina se deformaba de sorpresa, alegría o desprecio.

—Ese niño imbécil — gruñó una vez que terminó de relatar —, siempre metiéndose en lo que no le importa, ojalá Levi hubiera abierto la carne de su vientre para dejar salir al aire aquellas inmundas entrañas suyas…

—Me apena que no hayan sido así los sucesos — mintió Mikasa nuevamente—, pero he venido a preguntarle y pedirle su consejo madre… he decidido que a pesar de lo sucedido hoy no he podido explotar mi verdadero potencial de seducción con el sultán y no tengo otras opción más que hacerlo, sin duda debo dar un golpe fatal, tan letal como mortal y terminar con estos patéticos intentos.

Existieron entre ambas unos segundos de tenso silencio, corto tiempo en el que Mikasa no pudo más que mirar la delicada y dócil figura de la reina, quien con mucho cuidado dejaba su taza de té sobre la mesa. Algo en su mirada le delataba, la forma en la que su boca se curveó lenta y gradualmente hasta convertirse en una amplia sonrisa que dejaba a la vista unas largas hileras de dientes blancos y perfectos, la princesa se encogió en su lugar temerosa de lo que aquella expresión tan fríamente calculada pudiese significar, ni cuando la reina comenzó a reírse, soltando ligeras carcajadas que nacían desde la boca de su estómago y diafragma, pudo sentirse tranquila. El sonido de su risa se deformó, primero como un chillido quedo, que se transformó en una sonora y estrepitosa risa desquiciada, que duró bastante tiempo.

— ¡Pero que orgullosa me tienes! ¡Que sabía! ¡Que madura! — siguió riendo, Mikasa no sabía si se trataba de una burla cruel o un halago extraño —. Princesa Mikasa, quinta del reino de Tailandia, tu sorpresiva decisión me reafirma la absoluta determinación de tus objetivos, estoy segura que ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer…

—Aun cuando lo he decidido, sigo con vacilaciones — admitió la pelinegra

Kuchell se levantó del sillón airosa, aun con la sonrisa en sus labios, se aceró hasta el cuerpo pequeño y delicado de la joven y puso sus manos, frías como muertos sobre los hombros cálidos de ella. A Mikasa le pareció que estaba involucrándose con temas que tal vez era mejor evitar, pero la punzada necia le impedía rendirse ante oportunidades tan claras e irrepetibles.

—Oh princesita — murmuró con falsa congoja —, lo que debes hacer, para dar ese fatal golpe que tanto anhelas, es en realidad un paso bastante simple… no es nada complejo…

— ¿Qué es majestad? Dígamelo por favor — suplicó esperanzada

—Dale tu cuerpo.

Mikasa se quedó helada, raras veces alguien de su linaje, que aunque era un poco pobre, recibía una insinuación tan descarada. Por supuesto no podía negar que tenía sentido, pues el sultán era un hombre después de todo y si ella se consideraba hermosa y docta en artes de seducción bien podía conseguirlo, como un último intento no resultaba mala idea para nada. Sin embargo, seguía siendo ella una princesa… estaba arriesgando su honor, su orgullo, su linaje. Era tirar todo, darlo todo, arrojarlo ante el hado para saber que iba a sucederle en el futuro… sin ninguna ciencia cierta que afirmara que lascosas iban a ser como ella quería.

—Pero majestad… mi honor…

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes por esas cosas! Si consigues el corazón del sultán con tu belleza, no debes de preocuparte por ello, pues a él poco o nada le interesan esos temas — explicó Kuchell balanceando su cuerpo entre ondas de tela negra y vaporosa por todo el cuarto —, inténtalo querida, esta será tu oportunidad dorada, no la desaproveches. Concéntrate, que todo es posible si lo intentas y no te rindes.

—No hay forma alguna de que me rinda — continuó la pelinegra levantándose —, pero si fallo...

—Oh, no fallarás te lo aseguro. Conozco a mi hijo — ella sonrió débilmente —, antes de conocer a ese ladrón prostituto apreciaba mucho la belleza femenina y podía pasar muchísimo tiempo en su harem, pero le gustan los retos, las cosas difíciles y… lo extranjero. Así que tienes todo lo necesario para intentarlo y triunfar, una vez que lo hayas hecho… ven a verme, planearemos tu boda antes de lo que canta un gallo.

La princesa admiró la figura de la reina desaparecer hasta llegar a su cama, dio la conversación por terminada y se dispuso a acostarse. Ella no pudo hacer más, a pesar de que su mente aún le perturbaba el sueño con muchas distintas preguntas ahora tenía la principal respuesta a aquello que debía hacer, la forma de moverse, el sigilo, la seducción, esas cosas que solo las consortes y odeliscas sabían hacer bien… ella no, era una princesa, tenía modales, tenía orgullo, honra… cosas que cuidar y proteger ¿Cómo podía llegar a casa después y decir que había dejado que un sultán de tierras lejanas perpetuara su cuerpo con sus manos y le tomara de forma tan salvaje que ahora cargaba un hijo en sus entrañas? Tendría únicamente la solución de casarlos, ella tenía que recurrir a esos métodos para conservar su linaje, de no salir así…

—Majestad — habló Ymir mientras bajaban por las escaleras —, ¿Está segura de que es lo mejor?

—Estoy asustada — admitió Mikasa —, pero me estoy quedando sin tiempo y sin opciones, debo tener al sultán lo más pronto posible, solo eso podrá salvarme de la miseria y darme poder.

Ymir no quiso decir más al respecto, estaba segura de que la propia princesa entendía la gravedad de ayudarsiguiendo el consejo de la reina. Pues ella misma ya selo había dicho antes, antes de jugar había que saber que tanto estaba dispuesta a perder, y Mikasa estaba dispuesta a apostarlo todo para conseguir algo, jugar con ventaja y dejar que los demás le aconsejaran solo eran pequeños escalones para obtener sus verdaderos objetivos, sin embargo… incluso a Ymir le parecía demasiado arriesgado tomar esa decisión, aquella de entregarlo todo sin saber si recibía si quiera una sola cosa a cambio.

—Por favor, princesa… medítelo bien — pidió Ymir en un suspiro.

—No tengo nada que meditar Ymir — continuó la princesa.

Sí, no había nada que meditar, pues ya todo estaba decidido, ella iba a entregar todo hasta la última esperanza que tenía. Depositar todos sus intentos en un arrebato incandescente para obtenerlo, casarse con el sultán, deshacerse de su prometido y entregarle cada centímetro de su piel. Levi debía dejarse, ella era hermosa, él era un hombre, era débil. Podía, si, podía obtenerlo todo y hasta más. Y no se detendría hasta lograrlo.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando los rayos de sol iluminaron las paredes del palacio y atravesaron las cortinas transparentes de la habitación de la princesa, ella apenas había conseguido cerrar sus cansados ojos para deslizar su mente hacía las profundidades abismales de los sueños. Ymir, quien había permanecido toda la noche en vela a su lado, contrario a ella, no pudo si quiera dormir un poco, pues apenas el día comenzó sus labores también lo hicieron. Buscó entre los cofres de hermosa madera pintada con oro que habían traído desde tan lejos las ropas que la princesa le había encargado para el día de hoy. Uno de sus más lujosos vestidos, estrafalario y seductivo. Aunque no lograra alcanzar ni mínimamente la belleza de las ropas que el amante del sultán usaba, no se podía dar el lujo de decirle aquello a la princesa.

Tenía la suerte de poseer un baño propio, un hermoso cuarto circular dentro de la habitación principal, apartado de la parte principal de los aposentos por unos biombos y cortinas de color melocotón, con tan solo un poco de luz podían verse las figuras reflejadas desde el exterior. La bañera era amplia, como una pequeña piscina circular, su trabajo era llenarla con agua tibia llena de fragancias distintas y penetrantes, como fresa y naranja, pétalos que dejaran la piel suave y muchos menjurjes con diferentes funciones. Preparar las ropas a un costado para cuando la princesa saliera, secarle con su bella bata de seda y luego peinarle los cabellos en un moño alto con una pequeña corona.

Ymir suspiró cansada. No dormir le pasaba factura, el calor y las ropas le enloquecían.

Un ligero golpe en la puerta la alertó, salió de entre las cortinas transparentosas y notó que la princesa se removía un poco entre los cojines de su cama. Frunció el ceño mientras caminaban sigilosamente a la puerta, abrió con cuidado para ver el atuendo de otra de las sirvientas que venía en su caravana con la princesa, acercó la oreja a la boquilla de la mujer y esperó a que le dijera aquello que llevaba esperando toda la mañana.

—El sultán va a desayunar a solas en el jardín Lawn en unas horas — dicho esto se apartó con una reverencia y salió huyendo del lugar.

Ymir no había podido concebir el sueño tan solo porqué su obligación era tramar detalladamente que el plan de la princesa se cumpliera en todos los sentidos posibles. Y ahora que tenía la información suficiente del cómo debían proceder esa mañana había llegado el momento de levantar a la princesa. Apenas giró el torso con dirección a la cama se percató que la princesa la miraba con los ojos tan abiertos como bandejas de plata, lo gris de sus pupilas relucía mientras se levantaba lentamente de aquel maremoto de cojines, suavemente se sacó la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnuda, con los rayos del sol dando directamente en la espalda, iluminando y coloreando de naranja la blancura de su tersa piel de monarca.

Sin decir una palabra más caminó con elegancia hasta la bañera, descubriendo las cortinas para que no le estorbaran mientras cada una de sus extremidades se sumergía entre el agua caliente y llena de olorosas fragancias. Si Ymir no supiera que la sirvienta apenas y había conseguido susurrar para ella esa información, pensaría que Mikasa ya estaba enterada del lugar en donde se encontraría el sultán y por eso se encontraba tan apresurada a terminar su aseo personal.

Ymir fue hasta donde se encontraba ella y comenzó por darle un masaje relajante en sus hombros y cuello, aplicando generoso aceite de naranja sobre su cabello para después enjuagarlo. Mikasa exhalaba lentamente mientras se deleitaba con el olor y la sensación de los dedos de la castaña sobre su piel.

—Me he informado por fuentes confiables, el sultán ya está activo y despierto, parece que ha tenido reuniones desde temprano con altos mandatario — explicó Ymir colocando un poco de esencia de lirio en sus manos —, va a tomar su desayuno, a solas, en el jardín Lawn en unas horas más, seguramente cuando termine su reunión matutina…

— ¿Y el imbécil? — preguntó ella saliendo de la tina

—No me he enterado, pero han mencionado que estará a solas — continuó Ymir extendiéndole la bata de seda para secar su cuerpo.

Poco después de eso la princesa se quedó callada, y se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo que Ymir tardó en arreglarla, en colocar cremas suavizantes sobre su piel, secar cada una de las hebras negras de su cabello largo hasta dejarle un precioso moño recogido con una peineta de oro en forma de puntas. Agregó los aretes de diamantes en sus pequeñas orejas y las uñetas doradas en sus dedos, unos pequeños adornos tradicionales de Tailandia que asemejaban a una extensión del dedo de forma alargada y picuda, dándole un toque mucho más estético a su mano. Posterior a eso agregó el maquillaje, la base blanca ligera con polvos de algodón y el labial rojo entre sus labios mostrando lo carnosos que podían ser.

Luego colocó las ropas, el sabaii azul cielo de tela transparente atado en su torso, con diamantes cosidos en figuras de flores, levantado en su hombro que caía como una cascada de agua transparente con peces bordados en hilos de plata. Una falda de varias capas de gasa azul, apenas un tono más oscuro atada en el centro del vientre creando un pliegue y mostraba con gracia los holanes adornados con lentejuelas hasta las piernas, que se mostraban desnudas hasta abajo, un cinturón dorado con un sol en el centro y un camino de oro bajando de el por todo el centro de la pierna, sus pies descalzos fueron pintados en la planta con pintura roja y adornados con sandalias de diamantes.

Un broche de fénix rojo y oro en el hombro, el símbolo de la realeza de Tailandia.

—Bien Ymir — murmuró ella al verse en el espejo completo.

Admirando su belleza con frialdad, conforme pero sediento de un montón de oportunidades que aún no llegaban del todo hasta su mano.

—Está lista majestad — suspiro la castaña inclinándose rápidamente en una reverencia de respeto

—No te molestes en acompañarme, sé llegar al jardín de Lawn… ayer tuve un maravilloso recorrido — explicó con una media sonrisa en su coqueto rostro.

—Como usted guste Mom Chao Ying — murmuró Ymir, aunque no se encontraba nada conforme con aquella decisión que la pelinegra había tomado.

Tal vez, cuestionando un poco su estado mental.

Mikasa no hizo más caso, presurosa llegó hasta la puerta y abrió ambas en un arrebato de necesitada libertad, afuera, los jardines interiores de sus aposentos y pasillos ya se encontraban repletos de sus sirvientes, quienes aguardaban para servirle, cumplir sus órdenes asícomo proveerla de alimentos o simplemente seguir nuevas órdenes para complacerla, sin embargo ella apenas los miró, pues tan pronto como se encontró afuera sus pies por si mismos comenzaron a guiarle. Ahora su mente se encontraba en otro lado, en una lista detallada de cada uno de los movimientos que debía realizar de ahora en adelante. Lo precisa que debía ser en su actuar, en su hablar, su caminar, cada ligero movimiento, poner en practica todos y cada uno de sus dones.

El lugar se encontraba tan retirado de sus aposentos que la mayoría habría optado por pedir un palanquín, ella no podía darse el lujo de levantar sospechas, al ser una invitada principal podía moverse libremente por casi todos lados sin que nadie le cuestionara, pero si los rumores llegaban pronto a aquel hijo de India, las cosas podrían tornarse peligrosas para ella, cosa de la que no podía darse el lujo.

Llevó su cuerpo hasta el barandal que daba al jardín Lawn, asomó su cabeza para ver abajo y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba el sultán sentado en el piso sobre algunas alfombras y cojines cerca de la fuente. Era tan raro encontrarlo a solas. Miraba detenidamente algunos escritos que debían tratarse de asuntos políticos en los que ella no tenía interés, sin embargo demostraba concentración mientras llevaba la copa de vino a sus labios y mojaba de rojo estos mismos. La comida a su alrededor se encontraba intacta. De los guardias no había rastro.

Ella suspiró y se miró las manos, no había necesidad de retrasar más lo inevitable. Caminó lentamente por entre los escalones que daban al jardín de abajo, intentando no hacer ruido alguno con la joyería de sus brazos y pies, pero incluso ella sentía que sus pies eran tan pesados como los de un elefante, su ropa crujía en cada paso y la joyería le traicionaba con sus agudos sonidos. El corazón que latía tan fuerte como un tambor, la respiración que delataba su nerviosísimo, aquellos sonidos le desquiciaban, le hacían morderse el labio, pasar saliva era como derramar una cubeta con agua. Sentía su presencia tan perturbarte en un lugar tan calmo.

Cuando se paró frente a la salida al jardín, recargó su cuerpo una última vez en una de las columnas salomónicas que dividían cada uno de los arcos que rodeaban el jardín.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Inquirió de inmediato sin apartar la vista de lo que leía —, pensé que las sirvientas iban a ser quienes trajeran el vino que pedí y no recuerdo haberte contratado como una…

—Perdóneme que lo moleste, mi sultán… solo pasaba por aquí.

—Pues ya que pasas, sigue pasando — murmuró el bebiendo a sorbos de su copa

Mikasa hizo una mueca. Sin dudarlo la lengua del sultán seguía tan afilada como siempre y no se perecía en absoluto a las palabras cálidas y amables que un día antes había dirigido con ella. La imagen de la antigua farsa de nuevo se mostraba ante ella.

—Me gustaría retirarme, pero la verdad es que… que yo tampoco he desayunado — sonrió caminando con delicadeza por el jardín hasta la alfombra roja, suave y mullida que descansaba en el piso —, y lo que usted come se ve delicioso, así que me he invitado yo sola.

Levi la observó con cansancio mientas la pelinegra se sentaba en la alfombra a una distancia corta pero considerable, apenas y había lanzado una mirada a la comida, ella tampoco demostraba gran interés en eso, así que puso los ojos en blanco y continuó con su lectura, lo mejor que podía hacer en estos momentos era ignorarla pues sabía perfectamente que palabras, suaves o duras con ella no funcionaban de nada. Más que para reavivar la molestia que su presencia le provocaba.

—Eso es lo que haces — gruñó —, invitarte sola a todos lados.

— ¡Al menos ya nos vamos conocimiento un poco mejor! —sonrió ella, una sonrisa diminuta que cruzó el blanco semblante suyo.

Levi no dio más respuesta. No quería darla.

Mikasa miró sus manos adornadas y admiró también la belleza del hombre que la acompañaba, presa de una ilusión torpe, por supuesto ¿Qué se sentiría pasar las mañanas al lado de una persona tan atractiva? Tan increíblemente poderosa, estar rodeada siempre de la mejor atención, las mejores comidas, las caricias de ese hombre de manos duras. La fijeza de sus ojos como dagas le hacía saltar de emoción. Carraspeo tímidamente mientras extendía su mano a la bandeja con uvas verdes y dulces.

—Sabe mi sultán Levi, he estado preocupada por usted… — comenzó ella, pero él no respondió —, hace unos días me tomé la molestia de felicitarle por su anuncio de boda, sin embargo ahora… he comenzado a cuestionarme si es una decisión prudente contraer nupcias con un joven como ese.

—Se todo lo que conlleva casarme con la elección que tomé— farfulló en respuesta

—Oh, créame que no me refiero al sexo de su amante… ese es el menor de los problemas, a menos que no le preocupe tener descendencia, pero no me refiero a eso exactamente…

Levi levanta la vista de su ocupado trabajo y aparta aquellas distracciones para que la princesa no eche un ojo en ellos, pues se trata de asuntos delicados. Admira lo perfumado de la mujer y lo arreglado de su atuendo, sin embargo su cuidado al verla es mucho más intenso y decoroso.

— ¿A qué te refieres entonces? Aunque créeme, no es como si me importara…

—Me refiero a que, después de todo lo que ha pasado el pobre Eren, no sería raro esperar que su estado mental, que ya es bastante débil, terminara por fragmentarse en algo completamente irreparable —respondió con fingida preocupación

Levi frunció el ceño.

—Créame, estoy informada de muchos casos, las personas que han sufrido tanto comienzan a tener desequilibrios mentales, no es nada raro, por desgracia aunque se refugien en la medicina o en la religión nunca consiguen recuperarse del todo. Sería una pena que Eren se encontrara a estas alturas en ese grado de dolencia…

—Sería una desgracia — corrobora Levi molesto —, así que por tu bien, más vale que te equivoques, pues no necesito que me des esos deseos antes de mi boda…

—Créame que es lo último que deseo — explicó inclinándose frente a él —; es que su prometido termine en un estado tan desafortunado como para tener que exiliarle, aunque no sería raro… la muerte de sus padres, lapidar a su madre frente a sus ojos, ver a su padre decapitado, incluso la perdida de sus mascotas, cada paso que ha dado en el palacio le ha traído dolor y sufrimiento, ahora esto…

— ¿Qué? — interrumpió de inmediato.

—Usted, atacándole directamente.

—Eso fue un accidente — repuso Levi molesto

—Oh, yo lo sé — aseguró ella —, créame que lo sé, y estoy segura de que él también lo sabe, así como todos aquí lo saben… pero ¿Quién podría vivir al lado de alguien que ya le ha hecho daño física y mentalmente? ¡Que crueldad! Someter a una persona a esos dilemas diarios, las noches y las mañanas pueden ser una tortura, además… Eren no sabe bien como maneja usted su reino, en realidad dudo que aquel inocente y crédulo niño comprenda lo que significa casarse en usted.

Levi se quedó callado, aunque tenía los ojos fijos en la pelinegra no la miraba, podía sentir como su mente viajaba lejos a un mundo rodeado de inseguridades y dudas de las que rehuía constantemente, fantasmas de sus propios errores, de sus pecados, cada paso que había dado para lastimar a Eren, si es que Levi de verdad lo había hecho, porqué parecía que había un sequito de personas intentando convencerle de que su presencia en la vida del mozuelo solo había sido una piedra para su verdadera felicidad, todos excepto Eren…

Eren era el único que admitía que su felicidad había sido conocerle.

—En cambio yo — murmuró ella pegando su cuerpo un poco más —, soy muy consiente de esa decisión, estoy preparada para tener a un esposo en guerras, un esposo guerrero… que cargue con la sangre de inocentes en sus manos, que dirija su reino… yo le alentaría a expandir este reino a la grandeza, mi mente es grande, ya saben lo que dicen de la gente sin educación; mundo pequeño, mente pequeña.

Levi no reaccionó hasta que los brazos de Mikasa le rodearon en el cuello. Frunció el ceño confundido y asqueado.

—Mi corazón es grande también — susurró Mikasa contra sus labios —, y mi cuerpo dispuesto…

Un segundo después Levi tuvo la sensación de algo húmedo y frio contra sus labios, eran suaves e intensos, necesitados, tanto que la obligación parecía correr de cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba contra su boca, la forma en la que su pecho agitado comenzaba a pegarse a su pecho, inclinándolo atrás, la finura de su rostro infinitamente cerca, ojos cerrados, pestañas rizadas, la boca succionándole de los labios, la lengua intentando penetrar en su boca, falta de experiencia y repulsión.

Frunció el ceño molesto y antes de que sus instintos le obligaran a jalarle del pelo para despagarla tomó sus hombros con violencia y la apartó de su camino.

La alejo con toda la fuerza violenta de su agarre, desvió el rostro molesto. Ella avergonzada hizo un sonido de sorpresa ante la fuerza con la que le apartaron de aquella nueva boca que había conocido.

—Será mejor que te marches inmediatamente — soltó Levi sin mirarla

Mikasa guardó silencio por unos segundo mientras razonaba aquellas palabras, quizá si el sultán no la hubiese apartado tan pronto, tal vez si hubiese podido ofrecer un poco más de sí mismo, aún tenía tiempo de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

—No te acerques un milímetro más — advirtió feroz al ver sus intenciones

—Pero… ¡Que dice! —Jadea ella al sentir nuevamente el rechazo — si usted, usted ha sido quien me ha besado…

— ¿Qué tontería dices?

— ¡Así es! No olvide que yo soy una princesa y cualquier movimiento que haga contra mi necesitará una respuesta inmediata, por tanto le exijo que se case conmigo… ¡Usted debe cancelar su matrimonio y contraer nupcias conmigo! — continua ella hiperventilando.

Levi se levanta mientras la mira con desprecio. Una llama de ira crece en su interior, sentimientos encontrados que se aparecen en su ser como si se trataran de dardos llenos de veneno y le incitaran a deshacerse de este problema así fuese por la fuerza.

—Puedo difamarlo y no vacilare en tomar cartas en el asunto — continuó ella levantándose, los ojos llenos de lágrimas— mi reino respaldará una guerra si es necesario, para que usted tome responsabilidad de sus actos sobre mí.

— ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza? Te atreves a hablar de Eren y de su estabilidad cuando la que ha perdido la cabeza has sido tú… Desde un principio jamás has tenido oportunidad, mi madre es la que seguramente te ha llenado la cabeza de falsedades e injurias. Mi vida al lado de Eren está más que planeada y tú solo eres una piedra en el camino, así que te lo exijo, abandona este palacio antes de que pierda la paciencia…

— ¡No!

—Disculpe princesa Mikasa, no entiendo si es usted una sorda o solo no quiere comprender — murmura una voz a espaldas de la pelinegra

A expectativa de todo, Eren se encuentra recargado en una de las columnas, Levi apenas lo ve se sorprende de su mejorado aspecto, incluso su mano herida, a pesar de encontrarse con curaciones, no parece afectarle demasiado, su rostro sereno no muestra rastro de duda, tampoco se notan emociones negativas en su semblante. Trae encima un hermoso top de mangas largas color hueso una falda amplia de seda dorada con bordados en verde y oro, pero el sareé que trae encima es uno de esos objetos delicados que da la elegancia en las ropas del joven, es azul cielo con bordado de aves y flores rojas en toda la extensión, en complemento con hilos dorados, largo y hermoso como un velo, además de sus bellos pendientes, collar y aretes dorados.

Mikasa se quedó pasmada ante la celestial imagen del joven, a pesar de lo destruido que ayer se le veía hoy relucía como una inmaculada joya.

—Se atreve a cuestionar mi estabilidad mental cuando déjeme decirle que yo no soy ningún tonto, mucho menos un débil, alguna vez lo fui… pero ha madurado y crecido lo suficiente como para no dejarme amedrentar por locas como tú — Eren sonrió ampliamente —.Créeme, me he enfrentado a unas peores.

—Entonces comprenderás que la culpa no ha sido mía — responde enfurruñada

—Desde un principio Levi ha sido demasiado claro contigo, te lo ha dicho decenas de veces y pareces una piedra sin querer escucharle… no eres bienvenida en esta casa. ¿Cómo te atreviste a ponerle las manos encima a mi esposo?

—Él no es tan decente como crees…

—Se perfectamente como es mi rey — gruñó Eren acercándose — lo vi empujarte, lo he visto rechazarte, nadie debe venir a contarme nada, así que no intentes calumniar en su contra. Y lo he visto decirte que te retires de inmediato ¿Te reitero?

Mikasa se alza frente suyo con toda la dignidad y necedad que aún mantiene. Levi le mira con infinito odio mientras Eren solo sonríe firmemente en su cara, molesto, infinitamente asqueado. La pelinegra solo vacila un poco en sus pies pero no tiene la intención de ceder.

—Te estoy corriendo de este palacio, que es el mío si bien tal vez no ahora, pero lo será pronto…

—Ya escuchaste Mikasa, princesa de nadie — reiteró Levi —, la palabra de Eren es tan válida como la mía y él no te quiere en esta casa, la primera vez me contuve porque él me lo pidió, pensando que podía haber cierto control sobre ti, pero has traicionado cualquier vestigio de amabilidad, has reafirmado mi desprecio por ti y destruido los lazos que tengo con tu reino, si de ahora en más hay desgracia en esas tierras que sepan todos que has sido tu quien ha plantado las semillas de podredumbre.

—La impureza no es mía solamente, pues mírense a ustedes…

—Aquí en mi palacio no vas a venir a juzgarme a mí ni a nadie — irrumpió Levi entre la ponzoña que soltaba mientras se alejaba meditabunda — si lo digo una vez más es porque no voy a darte otra oportunidad, no respondo de mis actos si te sigues negando… ¡Fuera de este palacio inmediatamente hoy y para siempre! No eres bienvenida ni tu ni nadie de tu estirpe.

Acto seguido el sultán, peligroso como pocas veces se le veía llevó la mano a su cintura, la espada que antes había estado lejos en el piso ahora volvía fielmente a su cintura. Mikasa supo entonces que Eren no guardaba rencor a los hechos de ayer, que el perdón era algo común dentro de su relación, sin embargo también noto que el mozuelo, tenía la mano en la daga que muy seguramente el pelinegro le había entregado como muestra de su compromiso, como promesa. Ahí estaba ella frente a dos personas armadas, con todo en su contra, rogándole a los dioses de sus tierras que le dieran la solución, pues la suerte ya estaba echada, pero regresar a su reino solo significaba la desgracia, las palabras de ambos ya habían penetrado en su alma, habían calado en su ser y crecían ahora eternas como una maldición, desgracia y exterminio.

—No… están muy equivocados — suspira ella alejándose —, yo de aquí no me voy, este palacio no lo dejo más que con fuerza. ¡Si me quieren sacar, sáquenme por la fuerza! Porque de otra forma yo no lo dejo.

Tras soltar su última amenaza sale huyendo de la escena con toda la voluntad de esconderse dentro de sus aposentos, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, temiendo de aquella pareja que ahora le miraba con un profundo odio, con desprecio y sequedad. Su amenaza era tan cierta como retrasaste, pues su salida del palacio era inminente e inevitable.

—Eren — murmura Levi una vez que ha guardado su espada.

—Levi — responde Eren dejando la daga en su cintura y recibiendo a su prometido con una sonrisa —, dormí demasiado pero en cuanto me sentí mejor pedí que me ayudaran a encontrarte para desayunar a tu lado, antes de continuar con mis pendientes y mis clases nuevas, lamento si fue…

—No tienes nada de que lamentarte, habría adorado desayunar a tú lado — admite Levi tomándole del mentón —. Lamento que presenciaras aquella escena tan desagradable.

—Eso no es nada — se encoje de hombros —, sé que lo habrías manejado perfectamente aun sin mi ayuda, esa mujer… es necia como una mula y venenosa como una serpiente. Pero no quería que cometieras un error demasiado grave, así que intervine…

—No la habría asesinado— explica Levi un poco avergonzado —, aunque me alegra que llegaras a tiempo, demuestras el poder de tu palabra Eren. No tienes miedo.

—Ya no — admite el mozuelo un poco avergonzado, levanta el rostro y besa la comisura de la boca del sultán —, estoy determinado a demostrar tanto mi valía como mi determinación. También lo dijimos ayer, hay que cuidarnos el uno al otro, cuidar de nuestro amor pues es lo más preciado que Alah nos ha entregado en la tierra, el uno sin el otro no valdríamos nada y nadie podrá cambiar eso, mi sultán.

—De ti y de mí, será de lo que más voy a cuidar de ahora en adelante — explica Levi pegando el frágil cuerpo del jovencito contra el suyo, acariciando su cintura torneada con los pulgares — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¿Esto? —Ríe jovialmente mostrando la herida de su mano — realmente no es nada, he estado en peores situaciones…

—Puedo nombrar un par ahora mismo — responde el pelinegro besándole en la sien con cariño — oh Habib, eres fuerte.

—Si — agradece abrazándole con mucha fuerza, dejando que le cargue entre sus brazos y sus piernas rodeen su cintura cariñosamente — somos fuertes. Por eso, debemos cumplir nuestra palabra y sacar a esa princesa de este palacio…

—Llamaré inmediatamente a mis guardias, a todos ellos. Vamos a sacar a esa mujer de este palacio, primero sus cosas y finalmente a ella… No habrá forma de que se interponga ahora mismo. Así tengamos que tirar sus ropas a la calle.

Eren se ríe contra su mejilla.

—Para esta misma tarde esta desagradable visita solo permanecerá en nuestras mentes, como un desafortunado recuerdo y a la larga será desechado junto con otros desagradables que ya no necesitan acongojarnos.

A Levi le encantaba la seguridad con la que Eren hablaba del futuro, la fuerza que tenía en cada uno de sus pasos, le sorprendía desde la primera vez que lo había visto, esa forma en la que sus palabras adquirían un valor sin caer en vacilaciones, cada golpe que encestaba en su rostro le otorgaba mucho más seguridad a su forma de ser, le impulsaba a seguir, a mirar al futuro, con la ilusión de una vida juntos, muchos momentos llenos de dicha y felicidad, cada instante que se avecinaba entre ambos era bañado en la luz de su positiva actitud, con la belleza de sus ojos esmeralda que ahora mismo se mostraban, radiantes frente suyo, sonriendo contra sus labios, con la hermosa tez brillando por el sol y el cabello hecho un lio.

—Mientras tu estés a mi lado — sonríe Levi besándole en los labios —, ningún desagradable momento sería suficiente para tumbarme, así que sigue así para mi habib.

Eren depósito una larga fila de besos entre sus mejillas y sus labios. El afortunado reencuentro de los amantes que se prometían sin necesidad de juramentos, aquellos que confiaban y pretendían luchar contra todo aquello que se pusiera en su camino, aun cuando se trataban de muchos tropiezos que aún les esperaban.

 **.**

 **.**

Eren se sentía cansado, estaba fatigado, era como si de pronto la fuerza de los acontecimientos de los últimos días le hubieran golpeado con una fuerza inmensa, una ola de mar pegándole en el pecho, sus ojos miraban la escena frente suyo pero no daban crédito a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. De cualquier forma Petra le había exigido que descansara pues necesitaba recuperarse rápidamente de todas sus funciones para continuar con sus clases y el resto de preparativos para la boda de los que él debía encargarse. Sin embargo se había negado a dejar solo a Levi en un momento como este, él quería permanecer a su lado y dar cuenta de todo el proceso desde que la desmesurada cantidad de guardias, mozos y mozas quedaron a sus órdenes y comenzaron a cumplir sus peticiones.

Aun así, Levi notó su cansancio inmediatamente y cuando lo vio llegar a la sala de trono tomó su mano con gesto preocupado guiándolo hasta el trono y pidiéndole que se sentara mientras el observaba bajo los escalones todo el desarrollo del uso de su fuerza, tal como la princesa Mikasa lo había exigido, casi suplicado. Karabulut descansaba cómodamente a su lado, moviendo la cola al compás de cada sonido.

Había una horda de generosas personas transportando, sin ninguna delicadeza, todas las pertenencias que la princesa Mikasa había ingresado, las personas habían comenzado a extraer el equipaje lujoso para tirarlo en la sala de trono como si no fuera más que basura e incluso los regalos que la princesa había traído para el reino habían sido rechazados y arrojados hasta la planta principal, vaciando todas sus pertenencias ahí. Afuera, estaban ya los domadores y sirvientes acarreando a todos los animales que su lujosa procesión había traído dejándolos a las afueras del palacio atados para que la salida fuera más inmediata y como si eso no fuera poco, un gran número de soldados estaban tratando con bastante falta de delicadeza a los sirvientes de la princesa que se contaban en más de cien cabezas, acarreándolos con lanza en mano para que llegaran hasta la sala principal, asustados y preparados para salir en cuento la princesa se presentara.

— ¡Eren! ¿Qué significa todo esto? —pregunta Jean subiendo los escalones hasta el trono con el ceño fruncido

— ¡Jean! —Se alivia inmediatamente —, ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy perfectamente — gruñe un poco frustrado, su brazo está en su lugar, aunque lleno de vendas y curaciones, parece que no puede ser utilizado por ahora —, ¿Y bien?

—Oh, esto, lamento no haberte informado… pensé que estarías descansando. Vamos a expulsar a la princesa Mikasa de aquí, Levi ya inició los planes de todo, así que estamos sacando sus cosas a la fuerza — comentó levantándose del trono para ver más de cerca a su amigo —, ¿Estás muy molesto?

—Estoy… bien — carraspeó.

El mayor iba a decir algo más pero el alboroto a su espalda lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, a la razón por la que estaba ahora ahí en frente de Eren con el rostro un poco molesto; un par de soldados habían tomado a Armin de forma violenta cuando ambos caminaban en el pasillo, sin embargo él no había podido hacer nada pues Armin traía encima las ropas de la servidumbre de Mikasa, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue observar y caminar con rapidez hasta donde se encontraba Eren para exigir una explicación. Ahora, atrás de él Armin caminaba completamente cubierto con la burka azul. Jean miró como lo guiaban hasta otra sirvienta que observaba con completa atención como tiraban las cosas en el piso. Armin se paró a su lado sin decir ni una palabra.

— ¿Por qué esa sirvienta no trae puesta la burka? — preguntó Jean al ver a la joven al lado del rubio.

Una alta castaña pecosa con cara de pocos amigos.

—Debe estar molesta, no sé y ya no importa — respondió Levi hablándoles sin darles la cara —. A estas alturas es irrelevante la ropa que usan pues no tardarán en salir de mis tierras.

A Jean le pareció extraño que Levi se dirigiera directamente a él para responder una pregunta que obviamente él le había hecho a Eren. Más no dijo nada al respecto, pues por la seriedad del pelinegro supo que no era el momento para hacer bromas o hablar sobre otros temas que no fueran igual de delicados. Cariñosamente Eren puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y caminó nuevamente hasta donde estaba descansando. Jean dejó una media sonrisa en su rostro, le alegraba ver que Eren se encontrara bien, sin resentimientos y más tranquilo. A pesar de eso no quiso quedarse más tiempo cerca de ambos y disimuladamente comenzó a alejarse del espacio central para acercarse a Armin, lo más que pudiera sin verse demasiado extraño, apenas fueron unas zancadas antes de que lograra pegarse un poco y lo notó.

El rubio estaba nervioso, debajo de aquel atuendo ridículo que cubría todo su cuerpo temblaba un poco, por supuesto, en su situación cualquiera lo estaría, sin haber previsto que su farsa y trabajo en el palacio como espía iba a terminar demasiado pronto.

El rubio dio un respingo cuando la sirvienta a su lado comenzó a hablarle en siseantes palabras en tailandés, parecía molesta. Jean notó la conversación unilateral sin recepción que se desarrollaba a su lado, pero tan pronto como la castaña se percató de que alguien, un soldado, les escuchaba paró y le miró con molestia.

—Parece que no va a venir por su propia voluntad — suspiró Levi cansado

—Parece que no, ya todas sus cosas están aquí. Y todos sus sirvientes también — señaló Eren mirando todo el salón lleno de gente bajo amenaza

Levi volvió a suspirar casi tan cansado como Eren y llamó a Erd, Gunter y Auro con la mano, los tres observaron el gesto con la lanza en mano y la espada en la cintura.

— ¿Si mi sultán? — habló Erd en nombre de los tres

— ¿Dónde está Mikasa? —preguntó Levi

—Sigue tras las puertas del dormitorio, se niega a salir — explicó Auro fastidiado

—Ya no le daremos la voluntad de esperar, ahora mismo vayan por ella y tráiganla aquí… Usen amenazas de ser necesario. No la traten con cuidado.

Los tres guardias se colocaron en fila y asintieron con una reverencia ante las nuevas órdenes, sin embargo antes de que pudieran retirarse las puertas laterales se abrieron nuevamente con violencia. La princesa Mikasa entraba caminando a zancadas con molestia, el pelo hecho un desastre y lo que antes fueron lujosas ropas ahora solo se encontraban desordenadas y sucias. Atrás de ella unos soldados que se habían adelantado a las órdenes del sultán intentaban tomarla de los brazos para sacarla del lugar.

—Suéltenme ya — gritó ella alejándose

—Por fin llega princesa, estábamos esperándola — grita Levi

Mikasa le mira desde abajo con un profundo desdén.

—Queríamos despedirla apropiadamente — retoma el pelinegro con una sonrisa mordaz.

—Me alegra mi partida, viendo que sus modales dejan tanto para desear — se burla ella con desinterés—. Además, sepa que no me hace falta donde quedarme, ahora mismo tomaré todas mis pertenencias, aquellos regalos que hice desinteresadamente y me marcho para siempre de estas tierras.

—Su cambio de actitud constante me hace pensar que su debilidad mental es mucho más grande de lo que antes pude suponer — reafirma Levi —. Hace solo unas horas gritaba que jamás se iría, ¿Ha perdido el miedo de volver a su casa aun después de todos los errores que aquí cometió?

—No tengo más que temer allá de lo que ya temo aquí —respondió ella roja de coraje —. Al menos en mi pueblo moriré a manos de bienhechores, no como aquí, en una ciudad construida con cadáveres…

— ¡En eso se equivoca princesa Mikasa! — se rió Levi enfurecido, con los brazos cruzados —. Esfuerzo y trabajo duro, cosas con las que usted apenas puede soñar, pues ha llegado aquí solo a alimentarse de las victorias de los demás, peleas injustas y mentiras es lo único que la acompaña.

— ¡Por favor mi querido sultán! No me haga soltar la verdad de mis palabras, que tengo la lengua tan afilada y venenosa como usted — continuó ella retrocediendo un poco mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba —. Como le dije antes, estoy segura que ese amante suyo, que ahora descansa en ese trono como si algo le perteneciera, no tiene idea de la verdad acerca de usted ¿No es así? Dígame cuantas noches han pasado de sus estrategias de guerra… ¿Dejar morir a un pueblo de hambre? ¿Sitiar regiones? ¡Usted es un monstruo de guerra y depravación!

Levi baja un escalón, molesto con la firmeza de la pelinegra al hablar. Mientras más se acerca más lo nota, esa molestia suya en el rostro, la forma en la que si Eren nunca hubiese existido tal vez de alguna u otra forma habría terminado en un matrimonio arreglado con ella, pero por supuesto jamás conseguirían hacerse felices, sobre todo por la manera tan intensa que tenían para destruirse mutuamente.

—Además mira, tan pocos años en el poder y tantas tierras bajo su mando… ¡Felicitaciones su alteza! ¡Es usted un monstruo! — Mikasa dio una zancada más atrás y rió desquiciadamente, tanto que Levi se detuvo en el último escalón antes de alcanzarle —. Lo que más me apena, y me divierte, es que su amante debería saber bien todo eso, pues él mismo es parte de esa marginal población que muere de hambre dentro de sus tierras, y mírenlo aquí, usando las mejores ropas, jugando al niño rico, cuando perfectamente debería ser consiente que usted no sabe cuidar a su reino…

—En eso te equivocas — continua Levi negando su venenosa burla —, cualquier pueblo que ha quedado bajo mi mandato, es cuidado por mí, provisto de protección y toda la atención necesaria.

— ¡Pero solo para unos pocos! Usted juega a cuidar el gran imperio, pero su pueblo muere de pobreza, no solo aquí, en muchos lugares más y…

—De ahora en más esos reclamos son irrelevantes — complementó Eren levantándose del trono con el ceño fruncido, caminando hasta donde Levi se encontraba —. No porque mi sultán no haya podido intervenir en ellos, cosa que no apremio, sino porque ahora mismo yo estoy aquí… y yo seré quien se haga cargo de esos asuntos de ahora en adelante, porque yo conozco bien de dónde vengo y es algo que respeto enormemente. Mi pueblo… ¡No! Ninguna tierra que esté bajo el mando del sultán pasará hambre, penurias, pobreza o desolación… ¡Porque de ahora en adelante yo me voy a encargar de eso! ¡Y si el sultán respeta mi palabra los demás solo deben callar y obedecer mientras yo cuido y resguardo de este reino! Y si eso es lo único que tienes que decir te pido que te retires inmediatamente, deja de malgastar nuestro tiempo.

Mikasa se quedó estática en su lugar, Eren era sin duda una persona peligrosa, una persona con una personalidad fuerte. No era para nada como la reina Kuchell le había descrito anteriormente, tenía la necesidad de explicarlo, pues ya no era débil como todos creían, había crecido, había pasado por mil cosas distintas que ahora mismo le daban la fuerza, la determinación para lucir completamente enamorado del gobernante de esas tierras, pero también decidido a mejorar todo lo que estaba en su camino. Lo que se interpusiera lo desplazaría.

La pelinegra apretó sus puños, cada uno a un costado. El castaño estaba ahí a unos metros de ella con su rostro sereno pero el ceño fruncido, las cejas castañas reflejaban la sombra de su decisión, sus pestañas decoraban sus ojos como aureolas y la verde pureza de sus ojos no se iba, solo relucía una intensidad oblicua. Abrió la boca para hablar, soltar algún insulto cruel y desagradable cuando un ruido intenso a sus espaldas distrajo la atención de ambos.

— ¡Déjenme pasar, les digo! ¡Que yo pertenezco a esta caravana!

De entre la multitud de sirvientes y espectadores una pequeña joven rubia vestida con harapos y rostro furioso se libraba de las manos de los guardias de la puerta que no la dejaban entrar, pues claramente no entendían su idioma por más que la pobre les hablará en indio. Mikasa la comprendía, Eren la escuchaba, pero en el instante en el que la pelinegra la vio un jadeo de sorpresa salió de su garganta.

Lo demás pasó demasiado rápido para Eren incluso para Levi, pues apenas fueron unos segundos cuando la castaña que estaba parada a lado e Jean miró a la sirvienta que se ocultaba a su lado, la tomó con violencia y alejó el velo de su rostro. Develando un asustado rostro, una mata rubia y unos preciosos ojos azules. Tan pronto como le vio le tomó con fuerza con el brazo, una fuerza extraña que ninguna sirvienta debería tener, sin embargo ella la tenía. Lo puso de rodillas al piso sujetándolo con el brazo en el cuello, restringiendo el aire de sus pulmones mientras un cuchillo apuntaba directamente a su rostro.

—Armin…. —jadeó Eren sorprendido procurando no caer al piso de la impresión.

Pero incluso su reacción fue demasiado lenta para Jean, quien aún herido con la mano derecha tomó la espada de su cintura y apuntó con precisión el rostro de la pecosa. Armin llevó sus asustadas pero seguras pupilas a las doradas del castaño, rogándole con la mirada que no hiciera ningún movimiento abrupto, que no se pusiera en peligro y que cuidara de su salud. Pero Jean estaba demasiado ocupado intimidando a Ymir, enseñando casi los dientes como un animal salvaje mientras la otra le veía con furia y se negaba a soltar al pequeño rubio.

Mikasa fue la siguiente en intervenir, mientras la lucha de miradas de ambos era llevada a cabo, la pelinegra aprovechó la confusión, se jactó de haber escuchado y analizado perfectamente la reacción de Eren y de Jean para darse cuenta que ese niño de rodillas era algo importante y que dañarlo solo significaría una victoria para ella, con este pensamiento corrió hasta un guardia distraído tomó su espada y arrebató de Ymir a su presa. La castaña no se negó a entregárselo en cambio, lo soltó con facilidad, Mikasa lo arrastró hasta el centro de la alfombra roja, justo debajo del enorme candelabrode colores que iluminaba todo el lugar.

Aunque Jean hubiera querido ir por él, Ymir puso su cuchillo contra él. Armin se alejó amenazado nuevamente por Mikasa, quien evitaba verle a la cara para no dejarse intimidar por la humildad del pequeño chico que se veía asustado, rodeado y sin salida, por una parte Jean amenazado, herido, seriamente en desventaja y por si aquello, que ya le dolía demasiado, no fuese suficiente tenía a una mujer enloquecida e iracunda amenazándole con una espada en la espalda.

— ¿Es tu amiguito? —Preguntó Mikasa sonriendo ligeramente —, ¿Este niñito es tu amigo? ¿Lo quieres verdad? Pues entonces… despídete de él…

La reacción de Eren fue tan rápido que un extraño recuerdo llegó a su mente.

La imagen que se puso frente a sus ojos era la de él, vestido con las ropas robadas de una concubina, un velo barato y zapatos dorados sobre sus pies, voces a sus espaldas que le gritaban "¡Ey tú, maldito ladrón! ¡Detente ahí!" Los brazos en el pecho juntando todas la joyas que podía cargar entre sus brazos, piedras y collares cayéndose mientras corría como un loco, giraba el rostro para ver que tanto se acercaban los guardias. La rapidez de sus pasos, su intento por escapar, veía la puerta de salida a lo lejos, solo necesitaba llegar a ella y esconderse entre las casas, huir por los pasillos, botar aquellas asquerosas ropas femeninas. Llevarle a Jean y a los de su banda de ladrones el botín. Solo necesitaba salir pronto… y sus pasos eran rápidos, pero por desgracia no lo fueron.

No fueron lo suficientemente rápidos.

Ni siquiera cuando corrió hacía Levi, arrancó la espada de su cintura, la tomó con toda la fuerza varonil que tenía, con furia en su rostro, rapidez, necesidad. La arrancó de su portador y corrió hasta ella, corrió hasta la pelinegra preparándose para atravesar su pecho con ella…

Pero cuando sintió que ya estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, de matarla, de salvar a Armin, la espada de Mikasa ya se encontraba solo a dos centímetros del rostro del rubio. Y supo entonces que por más rápido que fuera no podría salvarlo.

* * *

N/A: ¡Ahora sí! Los que me tienen agregada en Facebook ya tuvieron su adelanto, pero como todos saben ya se aproxima la boda Árabe, es decir si, Eren y Levi se van a casar, ya es inevitable. Estoy estudiando mucho sobre el tema y va a ser algo bastante largo, sin embargo desde la vez pasada quería agradecerles a todos ustedes que me han apoyado y dejado sus rvs, tanto que llegamos a los 300 yeey, y como yo soy muy humilde quería darles un regalo a todos ustedes de mi parte.

Y qué mejor que poder colaborar en el fanfic.

¿Están listos? Antes que nada he decidido que cada uno de ustedes puede darle un regalo especial a Eren y a Levi que va a formar parte de la dote que Levi le dará a Eren.

Es decir ustedes pueden dejar su regalo en los rvs o por Facebook y yo lo anotaré en una lista para entregarlo, mencionarlo y describirlo en el siguiente capítulo. Pero cabe mencionar que se debe de tratar de algo acorde a la época que además cumpla con las características que la dote requiere, pues me han mandado regalos que no van al caso, así que les voy a explicar un poco que es la dote en el matrimonio musulman.

En el Islam, **mahr** (en árabe:مهر ; también escrito como _**mehr**_ , _**meher**_ , o _**mahrieh**_ ) es una cantidad de dinero o bienes (por lo general una combinación de ambos), que obligatoriamente paga el novio a la novia al contraer matrimonio, ( _nikah_ ), y que es para uso exclusivo de ella. Aunque a menudo el _mahr_ es una suma de dinero, puede ser cualquier otro bien que haya aceptado la novia como ser joyas, elementos para el hogar, muebles, una propiedad inmobiliaria (si bien el esposo está obligado a brindarle un hogar a su esposa, en este caso ella se convierte en propietaria de la casa y él paga por la misma), o hasta un negocio del cual ella es designada propietaria exclusiva y del cual puede disponer como ella desee.

A menudo **mahr** ( _donatiopropternuptias_ según el derecho latino) es traducido erróneamente, como _dote_ o _regalo_. El mahr no es un regalo, sino un requerimiento obligatorio para todos los casamientos musulmanes.1

Con este obsequio Levi debe demostrar su poder adquisitivo para con Eren, es por eso que se debe de tratar de elementos bastante lujosos y únicos, actualmente ya tengo una larga lista de regalos que me han enviado, y también pido que descarguen los bienes inmobiliarios pues de eso me voy a encargar yo.

Muchas gracias por leer, por sus reviews, espero que se animen a participar en la actividad.

RESPUESTAS REVIEWS GUEST:

Aikawa Ackerman: ¡Hola! Espero que no hayas muerto de un infarto porque eso sería muy lamentable y como ya dije arriba, de que habrá boda la habrá así que espérala ansiosa. Un abrazo.

Van: ¡Hola Van! Gracias por tu review como siempre y si, maldita Mikasa y pobre Eren, la está pasando medio mal.

Eru: ¡Aquí tu actu! ¡Perdón por la demora!

Shluna: ¡No soy un ser cruel! Bueno tal vez un poco, pero necesitaba mantener la expectativa. Claro que va a haber boda, por favor, mantén la calma y prepara tu obsequio, yo también comprendo que Eren se sienta mal, creo que ambos se dejaron llevar por sus emociones pero van a hacer lo posible por dejar de hacer eso y concentrarse en una mejor relación, gracias por leer y por tu rv, perdona por tardarme tanto pero espero que te guste lo que se avecina.

Guest: ¡Lamento la demora! Espero que veas esta actu y que te guste mucho, nos leemos pronto te mando un fuerte abrazo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re—subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas | ¡** Hola! Ha pasado un tiempo ¿verdad? Quisiera decir que no fue un hiatus sino una actualización que tardó demasiado, pero creo que a partir de este momento las actualizaciones tardarán más o menos eso, es decir: un par de meses. Espero que tengan paciencia, no le falta mucho a este fic, así que lleguemos juntos a los últimos capítulos, con toda la emoción posible. Por supuesto mil disculpas por la demora.

Con la novedad de que me he quedado sin beta, pensé que esto sería incluso más complicado, pero gracias a la intervención de Lia, que como siempre llega a salvar el día, he logrado sacar este capítulo adelante para ustedes. ¡Gracias por todo siempre amiga!

Ahora no hablaré mucho para que lean tan rápido como puedan, así que nos leemos al final.

PD: SIEMPRE ME HA DADO MIEDO ESTE CAP POR LO QUE SE REVELA, PERO OJALÁ LES GUSTE.

* * *

 **GLOSARIO** : Esta vez nos encontramos con un glosario un poquito más amplio que de costumbre, siempre agrego uno que otro término, pero esta vez debido a los acontecimientos, que cada vez se vuelven más _formales_ , las frases en otro idioma se vuelven más recurrentes, así que siéntanse libres de volver al glosario siempre que les sea necesario.

 **Padisah:** Es un título que equivale a gobernador, o rey, es un honorifico no hereditario, usado para honrar el nombre de alguien de forma sumisa.

 **Inshala** : Si Dios quiere.

 **Div** : Son seres divinos, o divinidades, también llamadas daevas, que se usa para referirse a los demonios.

 **Djinn** : Un djiin también puede ser considerado un ángel dentro de la mitología Islámica, pero su traducción literal se refiere a un genio.

 **Mahal** ; Literalmente primera dama del palacio. Es el honorifico real que se le da a un castillo dedicado a la esposa del emperador.

 **Valide sultân** : Literalmente 'Madre sultana' el actual título oficial de Kuchell, que se heredará a Eren en cuanto fallezca esta o ellos se casen.

 **Mehr** : Como mencioné en el capítulo pasado se refiere a la dote o el regalo que otorga un esposo a su esposa antes del matrimonio y debe representar como mínimo la mitad del poder capital que posee.

 **Wali** : Literalmente guardián, debe ser un hombre que represente a la novia como familiar, quien será el encargado de que en el contrato matrimonial se cumplan todo lo que se haya pactado con anterioridad. El da el visto bueno y entrega a la novia a su familia, también firma las actas.

 **Odaliscas** : Dentro del harem las odaliscas son las esclavas de las concubinas, estas pueden convertirse en concubinas si el sultán así lo desea y aspirar a esposas en el mejor de los casos.

 **Zawja** : Literalmente Esposa.

También les indicio que dos veces se refieren a Eren como _Sultân_ , con el acento en la a de otra forma, este pasará a ser uno de los nuevos términos del nombre de Eren, pero eso lo explicaré mejor en el próximo capítulo. El resto del glosario está al final del capítulo.

Sin más, disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

 **ARABIAN NIGHTS**

—  
 **「** **CAPÍTULO 19** **」**

 **.**

"¿Es un sol con la túnica de púrpura  
o una luna ascendiendo sobre una rama de sauce?  
¿Muestra unos dientes o son perlas enfiladas?''

[ _Ibn Sahl de Sevilla_ , p. 53]

 **.**

A lo lejos el sonido cruzó por el horizonte como un ave, con las alas emplumadas extendidas, pintadas de un profundo rojo carmín, contrastando con el amarillo sol y el blanco cielo. El rugido esplendoroso adornó su vuelo, la forma en la que la extensión rojiza se impuso en el pecho negro, manchándolo como a una alfombra, la espada y su sonido espeluznante que hacía temblar a los guerreros y llorar a las madres; cuando era desenvainada y surcaba el aire, cortaba con la misma fuerza que la blanda piel de un recién nacido. Se encarnaba en algo y lo destruía, partiéndole como al viento, con la ligereza de una pluma pero la fuerza de un Dios, en manos equivocadas, la espada dañaba el rugido brutal de un animal salvaje.

A los ojos de Eren la sangre no era más que una mancha intensa impregnada en sus pupilas verdes, la forma en la que sus manos perdieron fuerza hasta soltar dedo por dedo la espada que cargaba, todo su cuerpo se convirtió en polvo, en ámbar derritiéndose. El metal cayó al piso y resonó, al castaño le faltó aire, no en la boca, ni en los pulmones, le faltó aire en el mundo entero para comprender que la espada de la princesa tailandesa había atravesado el pecho de su pantera.

Valiente como un guerrero dejando el corazón en la batalla, enfrentándose con dientes y garras a lo que era un golpe mortal, que le dejaría inhábil para seguir luchando. Su animal de compañía se había lanzado al peligro sin dudarlo, protegiéndole a él del golpe, pero sobre todo protegiendo al joven de cabellos como el sol que residía en el piso, empujado por la jaula de músculos que se interpuso entre el golpe y su cuerpo. Armin, protegido por el cuerpo de la pantera negra, degustaba en la boca el sabor de la sangre que Karabulut soltaba de su garganta.

La sangre le bañó los ojos, las pestañas y cuando sus diamantes azules enfocaron nuevamente todo era rojo. La pantera respiraba con dificultad, encima suyo, con la boca abierta, sacando sangre por la boca, a todo pulmón, sus ojos le fulminaban, destruida con la garganta abierta.

Eren cayó el piso, con ambas manos sobre la alfombra. Echaba en falta la tierra, la arena del desierto que sostenía sus pies, ahora su cuerpo flotaba entre charcos de sangre desmedidos, conforme se arrastraba sus ropajes se llenaban cada vez más del caliente líquido y sus manos que antes arañaron su propio rostro en señal de desolación, temblorosas, temían tocar el negro y abundante pelaje de Karabulut. Tibia su piel, sus costados secos, sus dientes blancos como perlas se mostraron y el rostro del animal descansó sobre las piernas de Eren, que le acariciaba con suavidad las orejas, susurrándole palabras conciliadoras, bañando en lágrimas sus bigotes, escuchando sus ronroneos. Le lloraba, en una lengua dolorosa y afilada.

—Dios, pon tu gracia en él, pon tu perdón en mi criatura — suplicaba el castaño con las uñas llenas de sangre.

Jadeante la pelinegra soltó su arma. La desolación le abarcó tan pronto sintió que partir el cuerpo le iba a costar más fuerza de la que un humano podía poseer, pero la razón era que el cuerpo que necesitaba destruir era el de un animal más fuerte que ella… miró sus manos y miró al piso, la pantera manchaba todo de sangre a su paso, aunque Eren la tomaba en brazos y le susurraba con cariño: Mikasa temblaba de terror. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de una desagradable desesperanza, un frio helado que le quemaba las extremidades como si se las arrancaran, una por una.

Levi la estaba mirando. Desde una distancia considerable. Con unos ojos lamentables, caminó con parsimonia, lleno de ira, hasta ella.

—Yo no quise… el animal se atravesó — se excusó ella, de rodillas, enseñándole las palmas —. Padisah…

El pelinegro la miró con severidad, sin piedad ni bondad en los ojos, sin poner en juicio sus ropas o sus joyas, su poder o su papel, su reino, su linaje o su lugar, Levi la miró como si fuera el sol: sin distinción. Igual que a todos. Bajo sus ojos la quinta princesa Mikasa solo era otra mujer más. Tomó su mano con la fuerza de un león, tiró de ella, que no se resistió, y caminó en dirección a la salida, mostrando un dejo de cortesía al no arrancarle la cabeza en ese momento. Pues su espada estaba en el piso, cerca de donde Eren yacía con Karabulut.

Apenas se acercó, las grandes puertas se abrieron, empujadas por guardias mudos, absortos por la crueldad de la escena. El pelinegro empujó a la joven muchacha hasta el exterior de su palacio.

—Fuera de mis tierras — amenazó sin exaltarse, aunque su corazón latía con desprecio y su rostro desbordaba rabia —. Di a tu reino que soy Levi, el Sultán Levi Khan, que hace temblar a los elefantes de terror, que cuando pelea mancha el cielo con sangre y el infierno con cuerpos, que en este palacio y en este reino has perdido todo honor y toda gloria. Y por consiguiente, ellos han perdido todos sus favores conmigo. ¡Anda! Ve a tu reino y diles lo que has conseguido… Que ellos te reciban con los brazos abiertos después de entregarles un nuevo enemigo. Si quieren guerra, trescientos mil hombres masacrarán su pueblo. ¡Ve! Princesa de nada.

—Mi sultán habla con ira en su alma — gritó Eren a sus espaldas, con el rostro y los brazos llenos en sangre, como un salvaje más, comiendo el pescado crudo a orillas del río —. Y la ira no guiará nuestras decisiones. Diplomáticamente te lo explicaré, princesa Mikasa; has interrumpido mi anuncio de bodas, ofrecido tu piel a mi propiedad, sacrificado tu orgullo al convertirte en una prostituta y has manchado el piso de mi hogar con sangre de mis seres amados. Ya no somos aliados. Y aunque la guerra no es una opción, la paz; no lo será nunca.

Sus palabras fueron el rugido que cruzó el corazón y alma de todos aquellos que acompañaban a la princesa de los elefantes, las palabras, el consejo del perdón antes de que el sultán les decapitara a todos. Salieron, pisándose los pies unos con los otros, corriendo y hablando en una lengua aterrada, que no podía comprenderse. Esquivando al sultán, a la princesa, a la pantera malherida y al joven de ojos como piedras preciosas, que hablaba con la sabiduría de un rio viejo.

La joven pecosa tomó a la rubia que había quedado pasmada en la puerta. Tirando de su cuerpo inerte, jaló de ella hasta sacarla del palacio. Los elefantes rugían en medio de su huida, los caballos relinchaban con terror, el palacio se cernía como una cueva de cristales afilados para ellos, como la boca de un dragón que estaba por lanzar fuego a todos, cada alma, por más inocente que fuera, pagaba por la negligencia de su gobernante, y cuando el palacio quedó en silencio, cuando cada persona salió en fuga de una inminente guerra y de lo que era la princesa, no quedó más que una hebra de cabello en el piso. Los residentes de Arabia se hincaron con dolor en sus lugares, con vergüenza y repudio, pero profundo respeto ante sus gobernantes.

El pelinegro se giró para mirar a Eren. Pero la voz del mozuelo fue aun más rápida.

—Este animal delira — gritó Eren —, pierde sangre tan rápido como pierde la vida ¡Quiero que lo salven! ¡Quiero que viva!

Levi cerró los ojos, apretó los puños, aún estando lejos de su prometido quería correr, abrazarle y pedirle que durmiera, mañana todo estaría mejor.

—¡Acaso nadie piensa moverse! — Gritó el castaño sujetando a su mascota por las orejas —, sus ojos se cierran, la vida se va de su aliento, pero… todavía respira. ¡Alguien sálvele!

Las miradas se fijaron en el sultán, nadie movía más que los ojos, intrigados ante la respuesta del pelinegro; esperaban ansioso que le dijera a su prometido que aquella petición era imposible, que el estado del animal era crítico y sería cuestión de tiempo para que muriera. Nadie más que él podría soltar esas palabras sin romperse en mil pedazos, sin arruinar más el semblante del castaño. Pero Levi no pudo decir nada, las palabras abandonaron su mente, su cuerpo y su boca se curveaba en una línea recta.

—Por favor… — suplicó Eren, dejándose caer — sálvenlo…

—Mi príncipe — susurró una voz melodiosa y calmada a espaldas de todos —, esta criatura ya no puede ser salvada por los métodos comunes. Pero, si me lo permite, puedo hacerme cargo.

La escudriñó Levi, tanto como solía hacerlo de niño. Una mujer que seguía ciegamente los pasos de su madre, mientras el de rodillas manchaba su piel en los jardines, le producía gran curiosidad, pero sobre todo intriga. Ahora mismo la veía de nuevo, como solía verla, con una sonrisa amplia de todo su rostro, el cabello café revuelto por toda la cabeza como una melena animal, cubierta de blanco tanto como le fuera posible, los pies descalzos y ahora llenos de sangre; acariciaba el cabello suave de Eren, consolándole. La líder de los médicos, Hanji.

Aún con su desesperación Eren buscó la mirada de Levi entre la de los demás. Una vez que encontró la aprobación en sus ojos grises, asintió repetidamente ante la mujer de aspecto rebelde, le miró con ciega confianza y dejó que un grupo de sirvientes cargaran al moribundo animal encima de sabanas de seda y lo llevaran lejos de la sangre derramada sobre el piso, y más importante, sobre la futura esperanza de la nación, es decir, Eren.

Hanji sonrió lentamente ante el castaño, como si con ello le explicara que iba a cuidar con todas sus fuerzas de la criatura cuya piel había sido atravesada con una daga y que aunque era difícil y casi inexistente las ocasiones en las que un humano intentaba remotamente usar procedimientos médicos en animales, mucho más en bestias salvajes, lo haría para otorgarle felicidad. Y Eren estaba siendo bañado con esa esperanza, de una forma tan intensa que su rostro se cubrió de calma y la angustia solo brotaba de sus ojos en forma de lágrimas, pero su corazón y alma rebosaba con esperanza. Con fe y bondad.

A lado de Hanji, Petra luchaba por recuperar la respiración, sin duda era gracias a ella que la líder de los médicos había acudido a la escena. La mujer de ojos cafés había corrido todo el camino en busca de una solución y jadeante había vuelto al lugar, solo para ponerse de rodillas y abrazar a su joven protegido. Eren se dejó tomar en brazos, secar las lágrimas en su pecho y aferrarse a sus ropas como si fuera un hijo buscando consuelo en su madre, y aun con esperanza en su cuerpo, a Eren le dolía, le dolía demasiado llorar así de nuevo, enfrente de todas las personas, de todos en el palacio, pero esta vez no era como otras veces. Antes esos mismos ojos le miraba con desprecio, juzgando sus lágrimas, ahora lloraban a su lado y murmuraban palabras de aliento, oraciones. Notaban la sensibilidad del castaño y aplaudían su noble corazón, su amable figura, afligidos con él y por él. Secaban sus lágrimas en silencio mientras los gemidos del castaño llenaban la sala de trono.

Apartados de Petra y Eren: Armin y Jean descansaban sus frentes contra el piso, reverenciando a sus líderes, entristecidos por la tristeza de los mismos, ardientes de cólera por la princesa enemiga. Los pulmones de Armin inhalaban y exhalaban fuego ardiente de desesperación, sus lágrimas no cesaban, casi había perdido la vida en ese espacio de tiempo. De no ser porque Karabulut se había interpuesto ahora mismo Eren lloraría sobre su cuerpo deshecho y Jean besaría sus manos y sus pies, centímetro a centímetro, en cambio ahora, el rubio buscaba con miedo los ojos del nuevo soldado y encontraba un montón de fuerza, una descolocante pasión que brotaba de su interior y se alimentaba de victorias.

Armin fijó sus ojos en el piso, apretó los parpados intentando apartar los cabellos que le picaban en los ojos y el sudor que escurría por su frente. Tenía las manos cerca de la cabeza, la burka había quedado lejos. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con la que se aferraban al piso, sus uñas llenas de sangre y la boca temblorosa. Jean estiró sus dedos suavemente primero por encima de su rostro y luego golpeando un poco su meñique, llamándole la atención, Armin giró, Jean le miraba con determinación, jugaba con sus dedos, exigía su atención. El rubio le sonrió, con una sonrisa minúscula, la tensión de sus músculos apenas lograba proferir tal movimiento, pero Jean no esperó al siguiente paso y aferró su mano con fuerza a la del joven, dedo por dedo, acarició su palma. Uniéndolas en una sola, latiendo con fuerza.

—¡Armin! — gritó una particular y recompuesta voz

El rubio se soltó alarmado, levantó su cuerpo como una flor que se abre ante los rayos del sol y sacudió sus ropas, no tuvo más tiempo para preparar la reverencia cuando los cálidos y desnudos brazos de Eren rodeaban ya su menudo y ansioso cuerpo, le acariciaban la espalda, con un dejo de maternidad, también una vigorosa sensación de bienvenida y armonía. Nadie creería que el pobre hace poco se desmoronaba frente al salón del trono, a menos que observaras sus ojos por dos segundos y notaras lo inevitable: la piel roja de sus párpados, hinchada e irritada por lo salado de sus lágrimas.

El bullicio del palacio continuó como de costumbre, los sirvientes tomaron sus faldas, los soldados se apartaron del lugar y continuaron andando por los confines del palacio. Los políticos se alejaron a sus asuntos gubernamentales y Eren no dejaba de abrazar al joven rubio.

—Eren — llamó suavemente el rubio besándole las mejillas con devoción —. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Aquí — respondió encarándole finalmente. Sonrió, pero luego su semblante se llenó de un orgullo tierno —, has venido a buscarme…

—Claro que he venido — le aseguró Armin con el ceño fruncido, tomándole de las manos —, me he tardado. Te pido perdón.

—¡Que dices! ¡Estás con vida! — Eren usó lo que le quedaba de fuerza para apretarle los hombros —, al lado de esa mujer, ¿Cómo es que no me he enterado de nada?

Hizo una mueca con sus preciosos labios melocotón y miró a Jean, acusándole por su silencio, mirada que el soldado, ladrón, esquivó con rapidez enderezando su espalda y tomando la espada por el mango, como si se encontrara resguardándole más que escuchando atentamente la conversación.

—Bueno, ya habrá quien me dé respuestas — se encogió de hombros el ojiverde —, aquí ya nada pasa sin que yo me entere. Espero.

—Y ahora… te casas ¡Inshala!

Eren le sonrió con plenitud. Como si fuera la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras, cuando en realidad las había dicho un millar de veces, no dejaba de sentir que su corazón palpitaba con emoción y su rostro se llenaba de ansiedad imaginando el futuro cercano que le deparaba, un pobre chico como el que había llegado finalmente a tanto; afrontando su destino. No podía evitar morderse los labios de excitación, su estómago burbujeaba. Asintió. Tan rápido como lo hizo, notó la mirada perdida de Armin, en un punto más lejano que su rostro, con premura giró su cara para encontrarse con la figura del sultán. De brazos cruzados y cabello recogido, con el ceño fruncido y la lengua tocando la punta de sus labios.

—Ah, habib — suspiró Eren con cariño, soltando la figura de Armin y tomando la mano de Levi entre las suyas, acercándolo —, tengo que presentarlos formalmente. Sé que no es una buena situación, pero…

—Nunca conozco a tus conocidos en las mejores situaciones — recordó Levi besando con un cariño descomunal la frente de su prometido —. es una lástima, ¿no?

Armin tragó saliva.

Eren tuvo la lejana sensación de que Levi sabía algo que él desconocía, no pudo dejarlo pasar, así que suspiró frustrado mirando al pelinegro con el ceño fruncido. Levi esquivó su mirada y le apretó la mano, para luego estirarla por encima del rostro del rubio. Anillos en los dedos, majestuosidad en los brazaletes de sus muñecas, el rubio lo miró descolocado. Armin tenía presentes muchas cosas en su mente, porque había sido dotado de una inteligencia muy admirable, que Dios había contrarrestado poniéndole una vida llena de carencias y pobreza, pero sin duda enfrente suyo tenía, no por primera vez, a la singularidad en persona, un hombre de guerra que había conquistado cada territorio que había pisado, sus caballo habían escoltado ejércitos más grandes que ciudades y cargado con tesoros cada vez más esplendidos. Era joven, demasiado joven, pero poderoso… y no le veía con buenos ojos, le había puesto una daga en el cuello. Armin tragó saliva y se inclinó por completo.

—¡Armin! — chilló Eren sorprendido al ver al rubio postrado ante los pies del rey.

Tomó la orilla de su ropa, la falda de seda púrpura y dorada que colgaba por su espalda y la besó con suavidad y devoción.

—Su majestad…—empezó con voz queda—. Míreme y tenga misericordia de mí, conforme a la inmensa compasión que habita en su corazón. Porque el sultán es bondadoso y benevolente, lento en ira y lleno de amor—clamó el rubio con su frente rozando el suelo humildemente—. ¡Suplico que sus ojos no miren mi cuerpo con ira, ni su corazón albergue rencor cuando escuche mi nombre! Cuestionables fueron mis acciones que desafiaron la autoridad de la cual el cielo lo ha revestido, ¿pero quién no pone sus manos al fuego por la vida de un hermano? Apelo a su benevolencia y me arrodillo como un siervo más que se somete bajo la gloria de su imperio—concluyó con solemnidad sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

—Perdonado estás — le habló Levi tomándole de la mano, bajó su cuerpo hasta la altura del rubio y levantó su cuerpo, deshaciendo la profunda reverencia. Armin sujetó la mano fuerte del sultán con asombro, una cosa era verle, otra distinta era tocarle, era como toca al máximo representante de Dios en la tierra y aquello era suficiente para que un simple joven del pueblo sintiera el colapso de nervios en su ser. Armin miró a Eren nervioso, ¿soportaba el castaño que el sultán le tocara sin morir? Los ángeles mismos, los div y los djinnes debían tener una imagen menos impresionante. Eren lo vio con una risa entre los labios, sentía los nervios de Armin como si fuera un animal lleno de instintos que súbitamente comenzara a sudar de miedo.

—Soy un sultán generoso y lleno de bondades — le sonrió Levi, ladinamente —, infiltrarte en mi palacio, bajo las órdenes de una intrusa, ahora enemiga, y esas cosas… puedo pasarlas por alto fácilmente ¿sí?

Armin tragó saliva, genuinamente asustado, por supuesto estaba evitando la parte de la amenaza, pero la ponía bajo tela de juicio muy fácilmente.

—Ya basta, lo estás asustando — gruñó Eren empujando al sultán suavemente. Armin dio un respingo.

Después de todo, de verdad tenían ese tipo de relación, cosa impresionante. Ver a su amigo de infancia al mismo nivel de ese que le producía verdadero terror, ahora que pensaba abiertamente la inconsciencia de sus actos. Levi le soltó la mano con delicadeza, su mano se sintió extrañamente fría, recibió de nuevo la sonrisa sarcástica del pelinegro y los ojos graciosos y cálidos del ojiverde, penetrando su cabeza con fuerza. Sonrió amargamente, tragando saliva. La inconsciencia de haber amenazado al sultán diciéndole que no lastimara más a Eren… y estaba aquí con vida, de pie junto a Jean, la misericordia de Dios era algo muy grande, suspiró.

—Me alegro de tenerte aquí y lamento que pasaras por todo eso — habló nuevamente Eren, con una propiedad desconocida para su mejor amigo —. ¡Tenemos mucho de qué hablar! ¿Ya habías conversado con Jean? ¡Ah! Sí que necesito respuestas, anda soldado de pacotilla, vamos que tengo mucho que conversar con Armin ¿Puedo? —preguntó, pues significaba un alivio para él ignorar por unas cuantas horas la angustia que se cernía en su corazón.

Aun cuando ya tenía al rubio tomado del brazo y a Jean dando pasos inseguros detrás de ellos, Eren se tomó el tiempo de parar en seco y mirar al pelinegro con ojos suplicantes antes de seguir. Levi le miró durativo, dar su permiso a partir; Eren solo, con esos dos inútiles amigos suyos. Dejó salir el aire contenido y sonrió con cierta hipocresía. Eren pestañeo.

—Mientras aceptes cenar conmigo…

—¡Cada noche de mi vida!

Levi sonrió, abiertamente, solo por un segundo. Los sirvientes se inclinaron con el paso de los tres y Eren salió dando pequeños saltos de felicidad, tomando a sus amigos de las manos, con una felicidad muy distinta a cualquiera que Levi le hubiera visto antes. Aun cuando se alejaba no dejó de mirarlo, sin perderlo de vista y tampoco perdiendo su sonrisa cálida, una natural muestra de genuina felicidad suya; ver feliz a Eren podía ponerle del mejor ánimo. Sobre todo si aquello podía desviar su atención de los sucesos anteriormente ocurridos, sabía que si ninguno de los dos se mantenía ocupado, iban a terminar por colapsar verdaderamente desmoronados: sin querer la mascota de Eren y un miembro importante de la familia de ambos había resultado herida de gravedad y aunque Eren debía mostrarse muy preocupado, la presencia de Armin le distraía momentáneamente de eso, y de Mikasa…

—Ese problema sigue latente — gruñó Levi de brazos cruzados

—¿Qué ha sido aquello? — preguntó Petra surgiendo de las sombras como un tenebroso fantasma, que hacía más bien de conciencia

—¿Qué de todo lo que ha ocurrido? — preguntó el sultán sin mirarla directamente

— Principalmente lo último: 'soy un sultán lleno de bondades' en mi opinión usted debería dejar de ser tan negligente — Levi la fulminó con la mirada, pero la peli naranja no se dejó amedrentar—, esos amigos de Eren pasan por encima suyo porque creen que usted no puede dañarlos gracias a su amigo de infancia. Y tienen razón, pero una advertencia más severa no estaría demás…

Petra siempre era tan dura, no estaba de acuerdo con simples sermones o reprimendas, buscaba que la naturaleza del problema se solucionara y Levi no estaba acostumbrado a solucionar sus asuntos de aquella manera tan descolocante. Por su parte solo había una solución o era si o era no, y el _no_ iba de la mano con la muerte, porque para un rey cualquier respuesta que estuviera fuera de su control no podía sino tener la solución más fácil y radical, por ahora, era consciente del cambio en su personalidad, le afligía momentáneamente pero procuraba no darle vueltas. Tenía una idea en la cabeza y no había forma de que cambiara…

—No te agrada el rubio — sentenció Levi, Petra dio un respingo —, ese tal 'Armin', lo detestas.

—¡Eso es…!

—Verdad — Cruzó los brazos encima de su pecho —, te conozco. Eres mi aya. Se cuando alguien no te agrada, entiendo… estás enamorada del imbécil.

—¡Sultán Levi eso es…!

—Petra — llamó suavemente Levi al escuchar que la mujer le gritaba dos veces, ella guardó silencio inmediatamente y cruzo las palmas por encima de su vientre —, entiendo que te desagrade, tampoco son ellos dos las personas más deseables para mi persona y por supuesto desearía enviar a ambos de vuelta al desierto por donde llegaron, pero se arrastrarían como lagartijas hasta acá y no puedo permitirme varias cosas: perder a Eren y tenerlos de enemigos. Son plaga y las plagas pueden ser armas.

—Si planea usar a Armin y Jean para obtener algo de Eren, creo que…

—Planeo usar a Armin para mantener a Jean en la línea de Eren — soltó con simplicidad —. Lamento ser yo quien te lo diga…

—No diga más — pidió la joven con el rostro lleno de un notorio y abrumador sonrojo, vergüenza sentía —, se lo pido.

—De acuerdo — aceptó el sultán dando un paso.

Petra carraspeó.

—Dejemos ese tema, pero usted y yo sabemos que detrás de esa fingida amabilidad hay segundas intenciones. Usted ha llenado sus palabras de verdad todo el tiempo, sin embargo ahora, conforme la boda más se acerca, más intenta retener a Eren a su lado… hoy a dado una muestra más de ello.

Levi apretó los puños y los dientes.

—¿Sabe a lo que me refiero? — preguntó la peli naranja con miedo en los labios.

Levi guardó silencio sepulcral, ni siquiera una noche desértica podría ser más sagrada y obtusa que su silencio. Ni un suspiro salió de su boca, ni el aire de su nariz, a pesar de que respiraba con una pesadez no envidiable, se detuvo en su estado y bajó sus ojos grises, que perforaban a su paso todo lo que miraban, la alfombra, el tapiz y las columnas salomónicas.

—He ido por ella solo porque fue estrictamente necesario…

—Te lo agradezco, perder a Karabulut sería un suceso terrible, no solo para Eren, también para mí. — Admitió el sultán sin dirigirle la mirada —. Fue una acción acertada, yo perdí el tiempo consumido por la ira y mi prometido por el dolor. Sin tu intromisión el desenlace habría sido fatal, y aunque aún no concibo que esa mujer salve a ese animal… la intención contiene una cantidad destacable de oportunidades. Estoy agradecido.

—Sin embargo — continuó Petra —, eso no es todo, y principalmente no es lo importante.

—No quiero hablar de eso — gruñó Levi dando un paso más.

—¡Mi sultán! — Le llamó el aya nuevamente —, su boda se realizará en dos semanas más, a estas alturas es imposible mantener secretos tan importantes como esos.

—Di ordenes claras… — rugió en respuesta —, no estoy ocultando cosas, simplemente no ha llegado el momento adecuado para hablar de esos asuntos.

—Son asuntos que usted guardó con llave en un baúl y se olvidó de ellos, la presencia de Hanji aquí es el inminente contacto con la verdad — consciente de que sus palabras eran como afilados cuchillos y que según su nivel, estaba hablando de más, Petra aún era incapaz de detenerse —. Si la reina Kuchell hubiera querido, hace mucho que pudo haber soltado con veneno en sus palabras aquellas verdades…

—No era conveniente para sus interesas — justificó Levi —, para ella era mucho mejor que Eren nunca se enterara de esos sucesos, de hacerlo podría tomar acción en contra y yo se lo permitiría sin objeción alguna.

—Entonces ¿Qué le preocupa? — Preguntó Petra afligida, dejando un poco su miedo al costado y caminando con sus pies descalzos sobre el mármol —. Si él le ama de verdad, como sé que lo hace, le perdonará. Después de todo no ha sido error suyo completamente, Eren es inteligente, bondadoso y generoso… inestable, por ahora, pero con la meditación necesaria no tendría que ser un gran problema.

—No tendría, pero lo es… y es precisamente porque dejé esperar mucho tiempo — repuso el sultán meditabundo sin perder de vista la puerta —, además, confió que la doctora no será tan imprudente como para revelar esa información.

Petra levantó las cejas incrédula. Levi desvió la mirada. Ambos sabían que esa afirmación era una esperanza muy vana, confiar en Hanji era lo mismo que confiar en un camello desbocado, las palabras fluían de su boca con cierta prudencia pero doble sentido invariable que siendo Eren el listillo joven que era podría descubrir en cuestión de segundos y eso afligía al sultán, al aya y a cualquiera. No solo por su estabilidad personal, sino por la boda en sí misma. Cansado el pelinegro sacó el aire de sus pulmones de forma fastidiada, lento y pausado, sin saber muy bien como proseguir a la conversación engorrosa.

—Si usted espera hasta después de la boda para dar aquella noticia, muy seguramente Eren se sentirá engañado… — supuso el aya atinadamente —, porque su mente le grita que usted se guardó aquello para mantenerle a su lado y ahora atarle.

—La boda no es menos que una atadura, Petra — confirmó Levi astutamente —, pero no, definitivamente no puedo dejar que Eren piense eso. Comenzar una unión con problemas tan atosigantes no es bueno para nosotros ni para el reino.

—¿Eso quiere decir que se lo dirá…? ¿Planea confesarlo?— La valiente sirvienta se aventuró con la pregunta y encaró al que fue su protegido desde que tenía apenas un metro de estatura. Ahora le rebasaba como una palmera.

Levi le miró desde arriba, a su altura. Petra era una mujer bastante alta, con ojos armoniosos y semblante decidido, había sido una elección sabía y prudente dejarla al cuidado de Eren, sin ella muchas cosas, más de las ya sucedían, pudieron ocurrir de forma más errónea. Se sentía bendecido y afortunado de tenerla, y que Eren también pudiera confiar en ella, así que siendo justos con su línea de pensamiento seguiría su consejo, era lo más sensato: no esperar más para cumplir con su deber y mantener con el mozuelo la conversación pertinente. La sola imagen le estremecía, la oleada de sentimientos devoraba y carcomía su joven y noble corazón, pero la mentira y el miedo guiarían su relación por un camino aun más oscuro.

Ladeó la cabeza.

—Mañana, probablemente después de revisar las mejoras en Karabulut, hablaré con él.

Dio la conversación por terminada después de aquella afirmación y caminó hasta la salida con majestuosidad tirando de la ropa que colgaba y se iluminaba tras suyo con una gloria intensa. Petra suspiró y le vio mientras salía de la sala de trono, dispuesto a continuar con sus actividades diarias de monarca. Se quitó el sudor de la frente.

—Me alegra que escuchara mi consejo — admitió entre murmullos quedos —, últimamente no ha tomado las mejores decisiones, desde permitir la estadía de Jean… hasta evitar el destierro de la princesa e incluso exiliarla y, si me atrevo a divagar, mantener a la reina con vida.

Con esto la aya tragó saliva una vez más, se sintió victima en la sala de trono donde el silencio sepulcral ya guardaba cada rincón, aun cuando hace unas horas los elefantes y sirvientes habían hecho todo el escándalo posible, ahora no había ni una sola alma cerca. Sin embargo, lejos, en el área de concubinas, ella sabía que los problemas no se habían acabado. No del todo.

 **.**

 **¿Son ojos lo que tiene o dos leones?  
¿Una mejilla de manzana o una rosa  
que de los escorpiones guardan dos espadas?**

 **[** _ **Ibn Sahl de Sevilla**_ **, p. 53]**

 **.**

Desde la ventana con marco de oro y particulares ornamentos florales tallados por las habilidosas manos de los artesanos, hacía mucho más tiempo del que la reina hubiera querido admitir, se observaba mejor que en cualquier lugar el desierto que rodeaba el hermoso reino de su hijo. Las casas y edificios tanto cercanos como lejanos, e incluso pequeños oasis dentro de las dunas, espacios paradisiacos, rodeados de agua, palmeras y viajeros errantes del desierto, junto a sus camellos. Una hermosa vista dentro de una hermosa torre, que su esposo, el anterior sultán de estas tierras, había construido en honor a su matrimonio. En aquellos entonces nadie se hubiera atrevido a afirmar que su propio mahal se convertiría en su prisión, sin duda el destino para una Aleahil era bastante complicado.

La reina suspiró. Descansaba sus manos sobre el marco, apretándolo ligeramente con cada uno de los pasos pesados de los elefantes que huían con sus jinetes. Las hordas de sirvientes y mozos dejaban sus huellas en los granos de arena del desierto, marcando un largo camino de vuelta a casa, alejándose cada vez más con un camino que ellos mismos creaban conforme huían. Ella no podía juzgarlos, no completamente, ahora eran personas no gratas dentro de estas tierras y el territorio era bastante amplio como para no salir de él lo más pronto posible. Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro cuando sus afilados ojos encontraron la caravana real, donde la princesa de pelo oscuro seguramente yacía, apaleada como un can que es alejado por un niño el cual sostiene sobre su cabeza una piedra amenazante. Ahora debía llorar amargamente en el camino de vuelta a sus tierras. Con el corazón, el honor y la mente rota.

La desgracia se apoderaba de ella y de su reino por sus imprudentes acciones. Kuchell suspiró, había puesto todas sus esperanzas en la belleza de una hermosa princesa, pero habían sido vanos esfuerzos, pues el resultado finalmente no cambió. Molesta, se mordió los labios buscando autocontrol, pero el agitado palpitar de su corazón no le dejaba respirar correctamente.

—Majestad —llamó su fiel soldado, de espaldas a ella, mirándole los hombros con fijeza.

Levantó la palma con severidad para que guardara silencio. Y el soldado así lo hizo.

Respiro con una profundidad impresionante y dejó de mirar por la ventana, sin encarar al hombre. Con el rostro en el suelo se giró para recorrer las paredes amplias de su habitación, que se cansaba de tanto mirarlas, pues la mujer no tenía lugar a donde huir. Ella sola había conseguido con sus acciones ser alojada sin piedad dentro de esa torre gigante, llena de lujos.

—Las mujeres árabes perdemos el tiempo — suspiró segura de sus palabras.

—¿Majestad? — preguntó el soldado, inseguro de lo que eso significaba.

—Si… perdemos el tiempo criando hijos, solo para esperar que apenas crezcan caigan en las manos de la persona equivocada y arruinen nuestros esfuerzos, que día a día cimentamos sobre cientos de horrores.

Hablaba con firmeza, recordando en su mente la cantidad de cosas que había hecho siempre, creando el bienestar del que ahora gobernaba por encima de todas las cosas, su hijo. Sin duda Levi podía repudiarla demasiado, pero tenían la misma sangre y los mismos modos, ella lo había criado de forma en la que la fortaleza nunca le faltara, que su palabra fuera la ley, pero no lo crió para que siguiera bajo su ala todo el tiempo, y aquella filosa arma con el tiempo se había vuelto contra suya, colocándose bajo su garganta y presionando con densa intención entre las venas de su cuello.

—No sabes cuantas cosas realicé para asegurarme de que mi hijo se convirtiera en el sucesor de su padre — suspiró —, convencer al anterior rey de que Levi era el mejor, no fue fácil. Hubo que pasar encima de decenas de esposas, de concubinas, odaliscas, mujeres, sirvientes, niños recién nacidos que tomaban la leche de los senos de sus madres, todos muertos a mis pies. Aun con eso, ambos sabemos que Levi tiene un talento excepcional para todo lo que hace, la guerra es su especialidad… desde niño podía matar serpientes usando las manos, comer la sangre de animales muertos solo para probar la bondad de sus pieles cocinadas, vencer a cualquiera con la espada y si no los vencía estaba convencido de que no podía llamarse a sí mismo un hombre. Hasta el día de hoy estoy seguro que no existe hombre en la tierra que desenvaine la espada con afán de matarle y vuelva con vida a su hogar.

Reiner estaba de acuerdo, a pesar de que no conocía del todo bien a su monarca, eran afirmaciones que se contaban por todo el mundo, que cualquier que se pusiera frente suyo no terminaría por ganarle, el jamás se atrevería a retar al hombre de cabellos como la noche y piel de luna, la sola idea le parecía inconcebible.

—Ah, si… sin duda Levi ha aprendido bien de la guerra. Pero en el amor resultó ser peor que un perro. — Soltó como un gruñido furioso, desde el interior de su velo — Perdí mi tiempo construyendo un sultán, obtuve solo un div enamorado.

La mujer, presa de la ira se tambaleó con esfuerzos hasta la otra ventana de su torre, una mucho menos grande y menos majestuosa, que daba la vista hacia la otra cara del palacio, donde se levantaban cientos de hermosos jardines con fuentes de aguas cristalinas, animales danzando en filas por doquier, con hermosas plumas y bellos picos, agraciados entre las ramas de árboles frutales, un edén paradisiaco que se extendía por kilómetros, e incluso lo más lejano de su vista no perdía el verdor. Sin embargo si se veía obstruido por un monumento del que aun desconocía el nombre, pero el solo verle cimentarse generaba un terrible horror en su alma, una ira incandescente descontrolada.

A lo lejos, lo observó. A su lado, dos pequeñas figuras igual de insignificantes como las suya, mientras levantaba los brazos y enseñaba con orgullo la construcción de la que seguro él mismo no sabía nada. Kuchell bufó, furiosa, iracunda, observando a Eren pasearse con sus amigos por los jardines. Herida, asumió todo lo que había ocurrido, por supuesto Levi había conseguido sacar a la princesa Mikasa de sus confines, Eren ahora paseaba por ahí como el futuro esposo del sultán y hablaba alegremente del mahal que Levi construía solo para él. Con sus ropas de miles de colores y sus velos de plata y oro, la belleza que desprendía le abrumaba a la propia mujer, el odio se le desataba solo de imaginar su voz feliz paseándose por ahí.

— ¡Mi hijo no pudo caer más bajo con esa estúpida decisión! — gritó llena de cólera, empujando los cristales de las ventanas, quebrándose en mil pedazos.

Arrancó de su boca el velo, enfurecida llevó las manos hasta sus cabellos y comenzó a despeinarlos, despojándose de las joyas y los arreglos de su hijab, destrozando su tikka en mil pedazos, enojada como nunca. Sentía que su alma se llenaba de una sensación que le desbordaba en todos los sentidos. El soldado, dentro de la habitación se apartó una zancada cuando se percató que la reina se empecinaba en destruir tanto sus joyas como los lujos de la habitación, las cortinas de seda y los jarrones de dinastías antiguas que habían sido preservados por años. Todo se quebraba con su ira, se destruía en el suelo, pisoteado por sus descalzos pies, azotado por sus puños blancos enrojecidos por los golpes que daba al piso, a las paredes y a sí misma. Sin saber si la molestia iba enfocada a su persona o al castaño que le arrancaba los suspiros más llenos de ira. La frustración de ver su último plan fracasado le hacía desquitarse con lo material más cerca en mano y con su propio cuerpo.

Como animal herido, después de destruir su alcoba, se dejó caer entre los cojines de su cama, respirando pesadamente, mirando fijamente a la nada con la boca entreabierta y las manos en puño, los ojos inyectados en venas llenas de sangre y las lagrimas escurriendo por sus pulcras mejillas llenas de rasguños y sangre sucia.

—… Las madres siempre buscamos a una buena mujer musulmana para entregar a nuestros hijos — gruñó entre llanto —, basándome en ello eduqué a varias hermosas chicas, que ahora yacen entre los gusanos del suelo, pues su sultán impidió un funeral justo. Ninguna promiscua podría llegar a las manos de un hombre decente, en cambio Levi ha roto con cualquier parámetro socialmente establecido ¡Como si fuera nada! ¿Quién soy yo para decirle que no? Cada intento que he dado ha sido evitado como una cobra moviendo su cuello ¿No hay nada más que pueda hacer ya? ¿Dime mi soldado… mi noble guardián cual tigre?

Reiner levantó la cabeza, aludido, sintió la mirada perdida de la monarca y aunque hubiera querido responder a sus desvaríos incesantes, ella retomó sus vacilaciones.

—Ah… tu mi soldado más fiel y leal, fuiste confinado a mi lado, por supuesto, nadie podría dejarte suelto bajo mis peligrosas ordenes. Tu, yo, el puñado de muchachas allá abajo, encerrados como ratas — rio bajo acariciándose los labios —, pero no, esto no puede seguir por más tiempo. Mientras tú y yo nos pudrimos en ira aquí, Eren celebra abajo sus victorias y llora sus pérdidas. La princesa Mikasa fue derrotada, sus habilidades no fueron las óptimas, pero no puedo permitir que el reino que formé con tanto esmero caiga en las manos de un promiscuo vil como ese niño... ese desgraciado mozuelo con linaje salvaje. Y brujería en la piel.

—Por lo que he oído, Eren está muy dispuesto a resolver problemas en el reino que el sultán ha dejado a un lado — confirmó Reiner inseguro —, como una persona que ha salido de los barrios pobres comprende la realidad de la sociedad que el sultán tiene bajo el ala… son criticas favorables.

—¡Ay, por favor Reiner, no seas tan ingenuo! ¿Tú le crees? Esa rata estaría dispuesta a soltar cualquier cosa con tal de que los monarcas y sirvientes dejen de juzgarle por ser un maldito oportunista — la mujer se levantó como un soplo y obligó a su sirviente a callar con una sola mirada —, por supuesto, cuando yo era una joven princesa decía las mismas sandeces, pero dentro del reino no puedes ser bueno; dentro de poco su alma se verá consumida por los lujos que jamás tuvo y olvidará sus orígenes ¡Si he de saberlo yo!

Por supuesto hablaba desde su propia experiencia, pues aun con toda la buena voluntad que quizá algún día había habitado dentro de su alma, su ambición por convertirse en la primera esposa y que su hijo gobernara en el reino para así tener ella mayor poder, había terminado por arruinar sus intenciones generales, convirtiendo su reinado en un desierto infértil donde cada lujo volvía para ser solo de ella, mientras su hijo anexaba sin par ni par tierras a su mandato. Kuchell no solo justificaba su odio contra el mozuelo basándose en su criterio, sino injustificadamente llena de prejuicios su alma no tenía lugar para comenzar a perdonar y ver de nueva cuenta con ojos más amables la imagen de su futuro nuero.

—Pero, ¿lo recuerdas Reiner? ¿Verdad?

El rubio se mantuvo impasible. Ella se le acercó, con los mismos ojos suplicantes que usaba siempre que quería ser mimada por los fuertes brazos del soldado, una mirada a la que el joven pocas veces podía resistirse plenamente.

—¿Majestad…?

—Lo que me prometiste — susurró surcando su rostro entre sus manos, temblorosas y frías como la noche oscura —. ¿Lo recuerdas? Prometiste que lo matarías para mí.

Un silencio sepulcral llenó el ambiente después de que ella soltara la sentencia, una sonrisa creció entre sus dientes, mostrando sus afiladas perlas de leona con la ausencia de carne y color entre sus labios.

—Antes fui terca… pensando que podía resolver este conflicto con la ayuda de Mikasa, de forma pacífica, sabía que esta era la solución, pero quería aplazarla. Ahora me doy cuenta que esperé demasiado… debí actuar inmediatamente. Ahora sería irremediable, la boda se llevará acabo invariablemente, Reiner — explicó ella vacilando entre sus palabras, tan pronto como llegaban las soltaba aun sin verdadera coherencia —, pero la vida de ese joven es tan frágil como la de cualquier otro.

—Majestad, desde aquí, usted y yo no podemos hacer nada… — explicó el soldado con cierta coherencia.

—¡Ya lo sé! — Gritó ella con amargo veneno en la lengua—, sin embargo, tampoco podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados… viene a mi mente una arriesgada idea, pero puede funcionar. ¡Es nuestra última solución Reiner! Si esto no funciona jamás podremos deshacernos del mozuelo…

Se despegó de su amante, dando tumbos y pasos entre los cristales rotos de las joyas y los diamantes que antes con ira había arrojado al piso, la mano sobre su barbilla, pensativa, sus ojos desenfocados cruzaban por la habitación y sus labios se movían rápidamente conforme las ideas de su cerebro salían.

—Voy a pedir que me liberen, habrá un juicio… Levi se reusará, pero los monarcas no podrán negar mi petición, apelaré a la ceremonia de boda para redimirme falsamente, fingiré que me interesa colaborar en el matrimonio ¡No puede consumarse sin mi papel en la escena Reiner! Necesitan de mi para la bienvenida, nadie puede tomar el papel de la valide sultán. Si lo consigo tanto tú como yo estaremos libres del arresto durante los días de la boda… es entonces cuando aprovecharemos Reiner y tú… tú podrás matar a Eren.

—Pero, ¿Mi reina… cómo?

La reina de nuevo lo miró, con la fijeza necesaria para hacerle callar. Reiner había entendido perfectamente las ideas de la mujer, eran descabelladas pero posibles, por supuesto que ella no actuaba por mero impulso aun cuando lo parecía. Sus planes estaban bien tramados. Sin embargo su intromisión era algo que iba más allá de sus manos, dejar que la boda ocurriese… era inevitable, pero acabar con la vida del recién casado…

—Cuando llegue el momento, podrás hacerlo — habló ella tajante —, no te preocupes de eso, ahora… llama a las sirvientas, tenemos que dejar este lugar presentable. Voy a pedir una audiencia con mi hijo…

Reiner bajó la mirada en silencio, afirmó con su reverencia y se apartó del camino de su amada reina. Pensando torpemente en los futuros acontecimientos, el plan final de la reina estaba por realizarse y él sería la pieza central en su actuar.

 **.**

 **Corre con el vino y la copa, una luna  
de rostro hermoso y sonrisa mielada;  
armado de punta en blanco, en su cintura y en su mirada,  
hay también armas y espadas penetrantes.**

 **[** **Ibn Jafaya** **,** _ **Diwan**_ **, pp. 254—255.]**

 **.**

Al otro lado del palacio, dentro de los profundos urales de jardines húmedos, con fuentes y árboles frutales atestados de preciosos animales, Eren no podía contener su emoción al tomar de la mano a su mejor amigo, aun con las ropas del bando enemigo, usándolas cual disfraz, pero mostrando su rostro ya abiertamente, una ligera sonrisa apoderándose de su cara e igualando la felicidad que el castaño transmitía, seguidos por los ligeros pasos de Jean, siempre alerta y sonriente. Por supuesto, llevaban un buen rato juntos, las lagrimas habían llegado cuando Eren ofreció a Armin sentarse a conversar cerca de una de las fuentes de la explanada central, con el ensordecedor eco de los elefantes partiendo a sus espaldas, las revelaciones brotaron de su boca y murieron en los oídos de Armin. La muerte de sus padres, el desprecio de la reina, cada paso en el palacio y por supuesto su compromiso.

Armin asintió un poco a secas cada una de las historias, pues, Jean ye la había puesto al corriente de todos estos acontecimientos, Eren en cambio, lloró suavemente su desgracia y se regocijó recordando los momentos felices que también formaban parte de su estadía en el palacio. Así mismo, Armin y Jean confesaron a Eren el plan de mantener a Armin cerca de Mikasa, como un espía, dejaron a Petra fuera de esa conversación pues querían evitar enemistades y roces entre el mozuelo y su aya.

Eren simplemente los miro negando '' ¿Así de débil creen que soy?'' no dijo más y cambiaron el tema, estaba inequívocamente agradecido de que Armin estuviera con vida y bien, desafortunadamente debido a ello… ahora Karabulut estaba en un delicado estado de salud y eso ensombrecía su repentina felicidad. Pero, para no arruinar el ánimo de sus amigos y el propio, decidió guiarlos animosamente hasta el jardín donde ahora mismo se encontraban.

—Levi no me lo ha dicho — explicó Eren levantando los brazos por lo alto —. Petra fue la que me comentó todo, Levi quiere que me haga cargo de cada detalle de la boda… para que todo sea a mi gusto, así que he estado aprendiendo sobre eso con mi aya. Y ella me trajo aquí, esta construcción formará parte de la Mehr, supongo, aquí se realizará la ceremonia y será mi nueva vivienda personal. Mi mahal.

Armin escuchaba al entusiasmado joven mientras les mostraba todos los detalles de la abismal construcción que ya comenzaba a tener forma, cientos o miles de personas trabajaban arduamente todo el tiempo para conseguir que el lugar se levantara en tan solo semanas, como el sultán lo había ordenado.

—Además me he encargado de proporcionarle a los trabajadores un buen sueldo, abundante comida y agua, quiero guiar este proyecto con las menos bajas posibles — se jactaba el castaño tomando las capas de seda de su falda y caminando entre las columnas, siendo saludado con cariño por los trabajadores del lugar, Eren les sonreía en respuesta.

—Vaya, Eren… estoy, sinceramente, muy orgulloso de ti. No solo tu calidad de vida mejorará considerablemente — si es que ese podía ser un parámetro siquiera —, tu calidad mental también ha crecido, eres más listo y maduro. No todos los futuros reyes pueden jactarse de querer implementar mejoras en la sección desfavorecida de la pirámide.

El castaño miró a Armin con sus ojos de gacela y le sonrió, el halago inundaba su pecho de orgullo, genuinamente. Armin también mencionaba todo aquello con sincera devoción, su amigo merecía esta felicidad, aquella y más, sobre todo después de todo lo que le había sucedido. Jean sonreía también, en menor medida y con mucha más discreción pero apreciaba ver a su amigo resuelto y feliz ante sus propios avances, el solo tener a la princesa lejos suyo ya era motivo suficiente de regocijo para todos.

—Aprecio tu observación, Armin ¡siempre fuiste tan listo! Estoy seguro de que hallaré un lugar adecuado para ti en el palacio… por lo que veo Levi no tiene un desagrado tan grande a ti, así que espero que… porque ¿te quedarás no es así? — ante lo último el chico tomó las manos de su amigo con cariño y suplica.

—No lo sé, Eren — vaciló Armin sin dejar de tocarse el pecho —… mi abuelo y… Odette…

— ¿Odette? Pero si Jean, con este nuevo empleo, ¡conseguirá que su madre viva con orgullo! — aseguró el chico tomando el brazo de Jean y jalándolo hasta él —, la paga es buena y las concesiones son mejores, debes quedarte aquí, cuando veas la biblioteca seguro podré… convencerte…

Armin se quedó callado, su mejor amigo soltaba aquello completamente convencido ¿estaría ya demasiado acostumbrado a obtener lo que quiere? Suspiró cansado, no podía decirle que si a una petición tan alocada después de todo su parte más racional le suplicaba que fuera sincero.

—Eren… lo siento, no creo poder quedarme.

Tras esa breve frase, tanto Jean como Eren se detuvieron en seco y le miraron.

—Pero, Armin — le llamó Jean, quien daba por hecho también que el rubio había vuelto para quedarse, sobre todo ahora que había alborotado su estomago y corazón como si un zoológico le hubiera pasado encima —, no puedes considerar el siquiera… aquí, Eren podría tener un lugar para nosotros. Tu abuelo estaría feliz…

—No puedo dejarle solo, no totalmente — repuso el más cuerdo de todos con un tono firme —, sé perfectamente que tu madre cuida bien de él, sin embargo él sigue siendo mi responsabilidad así como yo de él. Jean, mi abuelo sigue vivo…

—Pero él es mayor… — continuó Jean sin dejarse convencer

— ¡Tú ya lo has enterrado! — Gritó acusatoriamente —. Si bien es mayor, sigue con vida y no voy a dejarle solo mientras eso siga así, lamento ser tan frio con su petición. Pero no voy a considerar dejar a mi abuelo a costa de esperar lánguidamente su muerte como si fuera algo inevitable, aunque evidentemente lo sea.

Conmovido, el guardia respiró, alejando la mano que había tendido con cuidado hasta la figura rubia y temblorosa, que gritaba mientras soltaba sus explicaciones, convencido de la decisión en sus palabras. Sin duda ver a Armin con tana resolución no acababa de dejarle satisfecho, pues apenas se reunían nuevamente serían separados, cosa que tanto física como mental comenzaba a afectarle, aún no había conseguido respuestas claras a sus sentimientos como para afrontar la separación, tal vez inminente. Bien era sabido que una vez ponías un pie dentro del palacio difícilmente podías regresar tus pasos y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Armin… pero tampoco podía dejar a Eren, los dos eran parte de sus responsabilidades, para bien o para mal.

Estaban frente a Eren, por esa razón tampoco se había dejado llevar lo suficiente para estirar su mano, tomarle de la mejilla y decirle que por favor esperara, que por primera vez en su vida estaba siendo responsable y que no podía dejar atrás las promesas que había hecho a Eren e incluso a Petra, tal vez a si mismo… sin embargo el castaño no dejó pasar la acción de su amigo. Segundos antes de que retirara completamente su mano, la tomó con delicadeza, sujetándole los dedos con precaución, transmitiendo al más alto un poco de confianza y serenidad, con su toque y su mirada. Jean clavó sus pupilas cafés en los verdes ojos de Eren y esperó a que separara sus labios carnosos, sonriéndole con cuidado.

Lo dejó ahí y tomó las manos de Armin.

—Comprendo, Armin — suspiró resignado cerrando los ojos y tomándole de las manos —, eres mi mejor amigo, siempre lo serás, así que te agradezco el venir a buscarnos, no sabes lo que eso significa para mí. Han sido momentos muy duros, pero el tenerte aquí ahora es suficiente premio para mí. Dejaré que te vayas de mi palacio… con una condición.

A pesar de la pesadez en sus palabras Armin seguía tan asombrado como la primera vez que escuchó a Eren hablar con la serenidad de un rey, con la soltura de un monarca y la paciencia de una persona adulta, aún con su corta edad, no podía dejar de sonreír, porque genuinamente los gestos de su amigo le enorgullecían, pero lo ultimo no lo había esperado; no del todo.

— ¿Una condición? — tragó saliva con dificultad.

Dentro de su cabeza de medalla de oro, cientos de posibilidades comenzaron a rondar, desde la más remota como admitir que había juntado sus labios provocativamente con Jean hasta la más común, como que le besara la mano o que saludara a su abuelo por él. Su corazón se agitó en el pecho y asintió débilmente, pues Eren no planeaba abrir la boca nuevamente hasta que Armin le diera la seguridad de decir que "sí" a aquello que pensaba pedirle. Por ahora, pensaba escucharle, su futuro señor sonrió ladinamente, con cariño y cuidado. Muy ceremoniosamente hizo aquello que debió haber hecho hacía mucho, en compañía de Levi.

—De todo corazón, espero que aceptes esta osada propuesta, pues he quedado solo en este mundo… a no ser por ustedes, mis padres, los tutores legales, han sido arrancados de mis brazos con una crueldad insospechable, que no deseo a nadie en este mundo — cuidadosamente bajó la cabeza y junto las manos sobre su pecho — por esta razón, te suplico, accedas a convertirte en mi Wali.

Armin escuchó las palabras salir de su boca con toda la precaución posible, pero apenas dijo lo último quedó pasmado. Su corazón se detuvo en un palpitar, frunció el ceño ansioso y sin cuidado, sintió que aquella petición, la condición del futuro sultán era demasiado para sus hombros. Por supuesto, habría querido aceptar inmediatamente, sobre todo al ver que Eren no se recuperaba de la reverencia, también tomando en cuenta toda la verdad que yacía en las palabras del joven, por supuesto, ahora que sus verdaderos walis, no se encontraban debía buscar a alguien que tomara el papel de tutor para que su boda se llevara a cabo. Seguramente el sultán Levi no había mencionado nada sobre eso todavía para no poner nervioso a Eren, pero el castaño ya se había instruido junto con Petra sobre aquellos asuntos importantes y como Levi le había ordenado hacerse cargo de todo en relación a la boda… esta petición también era parte de ello.

Armin se atraganto con su saliva, pensaba muy bien sobre aceptar aquella propuesta. Era un niño, de hecho era mucho más joven que Eren, apenas había cumplido catorce años, por supuesto el ojiverde se lo pedía porque evidentemente consideraba que era el más sensato de los tres, sin embargo, por esa misma razón los pensamientos del rubio… iban mucho más allá…

—Eren — le llamó tocándole los hombros, a lo lejos el sol comenzó a ponerse en el horizonte, pintando sus rostros de un tenue naranja —, no sabes lo mucho que me honras con esa petición. Pero debo ser completamente honesto contigo… la razón por la que antes, en la sala de trono, me incliné tan arrepentido enfrente del sultán, fue porque antes le falté al respeto de una forma cruel, valiéndome de mi lazo contigo, le amenacé con un cuchillo en la mano.

El castaño abrió los ojos tan grandes como dos bandejas de plata, aquella confesión le tomaba desprevenido, por supuesto asumía que algo había sucedido para que el encuentro se diera de ese modo, más nunca esperó algo a lo que él jamás se hubiera atrevido.

—Le dije que más le valía no hacerte daño, pues eres importante para mi… es decir que él sultán y yo nos conocíamos desde antes — atinó a complementar, lleno de nervios —, por esa razón le he pedido, respetuosamente, disculpas. Y él amablemente me las ha dado, o eso quiero creer, he pagado mi deuda y desde ahora me someteré ante él lleno de la más grande pena y respeto… pero frente a ti: Jean es el joven que el sultán, la persona con la vas a casarte, más roces ha tenido. Y hasta ahora no han encontrado el momento de reconciliar sus corazones.

Jean palideció automáticamente, Armin dejaba sus nervios atrás para hablar con la más grande de sus virtudes, la prudencia, la inteligencia. Tomó la mano de Eren y la de Jean, uniendo ambas, sonreía tímidamente, seguro de su decisión.

—Si hay una persona en este palacio que pueda representar a tu wali, es él. — Eren miró a Armin, con tremenda confusión, vacilante — y de este modo los tres encontrarán la paz en su relación. Como tu amigo, cuidador y tutor, el sultán le respetará, porque será él quien entregue la mano del amor de su vida, creando un lazo entre ellos; lleno de bondad y respeto. Así que, si me permites, considera humildemente mi solicitud.

Jean miró a Armin, el rubio le sostenía la mirada con una sonrisa, por otra parte; por fin recibió la mirada segura de Eren, que en un principio se había visto tan llena de dudas, ahora le miraba con la fijeza y la seguridad de un león. Sostenía su mano, entrelazaban los dedos, sus uñas se tocaban suavemente, sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo. Se mordió los labios, aun le dolía un poco la herida del brazo, sin pensarlo dos veces se había interpuesto entre Eren y una espada, no, no era muy mayor, mentía sobre su edad, lo hacía todo el tiempo, porque aparentaba ser mayor, tanto física como mentalmente, pero Eren le parecía un niño a su lado, un niño al que había llegado a proteger… quizá movido por sus propias estupideces, sin darse cuenta que no había estado cuando el castaño realmente lo necesitaba. Ahora, estaba a su lado, había prometido cuidarlo, siempre…

Además, era Armin quien lo estaba pidiendo, era tan sabio, tan maduro, por supuesto su línea de pensamiento iba mucho más allá que la suya. Todo lo que su boca soltaba tenía sentido, hasta los besos más tiernos, los más ligeros como soplos de aire por la mañana. Sí, su relación con el futuro esposo de Eren no era la mejor, construida a base de miradas frías, terribles indirectas y celos constantes, pero Eren… era su amigo. ¿El podía ser su Wali? ¿Podía de verdad tomar el papel de tutor de Eren? ¿Para toda la vida? Eso significaba cederlo, cederlo a su esposo, limar las asperezas y admitir que el hecho de que su amigo se casara con el sultán era lo mejor para él.

Giró su rostro, mirando los dulces ojos de Armin, azules como un océano eterno, como un oasis. El menor le sonrió.

—Eren — llamó Jean sujetándole la mano, pegándola a su pecho —, como amigo, he fallado… en primer lugar es debido a mis errores que tú estás aquí ahora, pero lo he dicho antes y lo repito ahora, me haré responsable de ellos, aun si eso significa quedarme a tu lado toda una vida para procurar tu felicidad. Y si tu consideras que la felicidad está al lado del sultán, creo en tu palabra con la firmeza más grande que exista, si Armin cree que puedo tomar el papel de Wali, convirtiéndome en tu tutor, no soy el mejor, ni el más maduro, pero lo haré, porque también creo en su palabra… y si con esto logro congeniar mejor con el sultán: lo acepto.

Eren se agitó, soltó la firme mano de Jean, dando pequeño saltitos que solo duraron por unos escasos segundos, pues tan pronto Eren fue consciente de las palabras que Jean acababa de decir, la emoción ya le había consumido plenamente desde los pies hasta la cabeza, dio un salto hasta su cuerpo y se dejó abrazar, saltando a sus brazos y sonriendo ampliamente, mientras rodeaba a su amigo con toda la felicidad que la situación podía otorgarle. Jean, su amigo de infancia, el chico de la calle de al lado que le jalaba los cabellos sería su Wali. Sin duda; sus padres lo aprobarían.

— ¡Gracias Jean! ¡No sabes lo dichoso que me haces! — gritó Eren en su oreja.

Jean lo bajó.

—Me honras — admitió el joven admirando la sonrojada cara del castaño —, seré un buen wali.

— ¡Lo serás! Estoy seguro — afirmó el ojiverde tomándole de las manos y apretando sus palmas con felicidad.

A lo lejos sol estaba por meterse, había teñido todo el desierto de un color púrpura bastante ligero, pero que no paso desapercibido ante los ojos de Eren. Pues sabía que tenía un compromiso con el sultán, uno sobre cenar juntos. La idea le escandalizaba, tenía que informarle lo más pronto posible sobre su decisión, a pesar de que quizá le miraría mal Eren estaba convencido que las palabras de Armin y su fiel consejo habían sido las mejores, pues ahora atenía como wali al mejor candidato posible.

—Armin, por favor dime que te quedarás hasta la boda — suplicó apartándose un paso —, puedes quedarte en la habitación que quieras, ya no tienes que esconderte. Te daré ropa y todo lo que desees, después puedes partir, pero… por favor…

—Por supuesto que me quedaré a tu lado Eren — afirmó el rubio mientras su amigo se alejaba dando saltitos —, en el día más feliz de tu vida, no podría perdérmelo por nada.

Armin y Jean se quedaron juntos, codo con codo, mientras Eren se alejaba entre los jardines, sin perderles de vista, con una mirada radiante y una sonrisa plena, tomando la tela de su falda, acercándose despreocupadamente al palacio. Armin aun le sonreía a Eren mientras lo veía partir, cuando sus pensamientos ya se precipitaban uno contra el otro en su cabeza. Si bien, había puesto un granito de arena en la vida de Eren… aun faltaban muchas pruebas adelante, las sentía.

—Hubiera querido suplicarte que te quedaras — murmuró Jean regresándolo a su presente —, pero acepto que te vayas, siempre y cuando no te olvides… que me besaste… porque no lo voy a dejar pasar tan fácil, Armin.

— ¿Me recriminas?

—Te imploro que tomes en consideración mis emociones antes de salir por esa puerta… y las tuyas también.

Abatido Armin se miró los pies, desde que había hecho aquello sinceramente no había tenido tiempo a enfocarse en sus emociones, mucho menos a pensar en aquello que Jean quería que él pensara, en cambio la agitación e incluso las heridas de Jean le habían abstraído por completo, suspiró, un poco pesaroso. En realidad, era culpa suya por nunca ponerle atención suficiente a sus propias emociones. Se le había salido de control.

— ¿Y cuáles son tus emociones? — preguntó mordiéndose el labio, ansioso por saber la respuesta

—No lo sé ¿Cómo voy a saberlo si apenas conoces las tuyas? — Jean sonrió tontamente, le dio una palmada ligera en la cabeza y se dispuso a caminar de vuelta al palacio. Rojo como un tomate Armin le fulminó con la mirada.

Si va a sacar el tema lo único que esperaba era que concretaran algunas cosas.

— ¿No vienes? — le llamó el de cabello ceniza cuando ya se había apartado bastante.

El rubio se puso en marcha, haciendo en la mente una lista mental que le inducia a considerar seriamente como iba a determinar su relación con Jean, lo haría por la noche, antes de dormir. Valdría la pena comenzar a considerar algunas cosas.

 **.**

 **El vino es abatido y cae de bruces,  
expulsando por su boca un aroma violento;  
la copa es un caballo alazán que da vueltas,  
con un sudor en el que fluyen las burbujas;**

 **[** **Ibn Jafaya** **,** _ **Diwan**_ **, pp. 254—255.]**

 **.**

Un poco más emocionado de lo normal, su corazón agitado y sus ojos cubiertos por un brillo indescifrable, Eren caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, se detenía cordialmente a sonreírle a cada uno de los guardias y a saludar a las sirvientas, quienes se extrañaban por su atmosfera cálida y poco depresiva, pero aun así procuraban sonreírle de vuelta y salir de su camino en un salto rápido. El castaño tenía las emociones a flor de piel, el día había estado lleno de emociones duras y cansadas, pero las buenas noticias habían logrado comprar su estado de ánimo; tener un wali, el solo hecho de ver a Armin, deshacerse de la princesa Mikasa…

Por fin las cosas estaban arreglándose.

En eso pensaba cuando casualmente se adentró en una de las salas más profundas del palacio, uno de los caminos secundarios que Petra le había mostrado para poder llegar al comedor principal, solo tendría que pasar por algunos pasillos largos, sin embargo, era un área en la que nunca se había adentrado y aunque no tenía miedo de perderse en el mar de oro y joyas de la inmensidad del palacio, si le sorprendía verse rodeado por espacios nuevos y desconocidos.

Pasó frente a la puerta, ya deteniéndose, porque era ostentosa, con pavos reales tallados en la madera y plumas de gemas verdes y azules incrustadas en las columnas que rodeaban el recinto. Parecía un baño, uno muy lujoso. Extrañado escuchó con atención las voces del interior, se trataba de un soliloquio muy peculiar en el que no podía comprender gran parte de las palabras. Miró nuevamente la puerta, luego las lámparas, no era tan tarde, podía hacer esperar al sultán un poco más, porque probablemente si siguiera por ese camino ahora mismo él llegaría antes. Además la habitación le inundaba con extraños recuerdos que no lograba concretar, como si ya hubiera estado en ese lugar antes cuando era evidente que no era así. Levantó la derecha, dispuesto a tocar con los nudillos sobre la puerta, pero se arrepintió. Quizá no era de incumbencia ingresar, tal vez en el interior hubiera personas prominentes hablando de asuntos importantes… pero en ese caso ¿no habrían guardias?

Se incorporó en su espacio, cuando los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron y el rugido de su estomago se disfrazo del sonido real proveniente del interior. Aquel ligero sonido había logrado traerle de vuelta a su realidad, a ni siquiera tocar la puerta, descaradamente tomar las aldabas jalar de ellas e ingresar al interior del cuarto, donde el rugido de su mascota, lleno de dolor había sonado. Probablemente los pensamientos de Eren debían de haberse llenado muchísimo más de dolor y preocupación cuando se percató de que su mascota había resultado herido en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra la loca princesa de los elefantes. Esa mujer extranjera había herido con saña a un inocente, pactando su enemistad con sangre… sin embargo, al respecto Eren se había sentido tranquilo. Al menos durante el día lo había estado, ahora se sentía un poco alterado, tal como al principio, pero finalmente había sido gracias a esa extraña mujer, cuya tranquilizadora presencia había abarcado sus pensamientos, que Eren consiguió relajarse sobre el destino de la pantera…

Cerró las puertas tras él tan pronto ingresó en el recinto.

De nuevo; el lugar se le antojó demasiado familiar. Sus recuerdos lo transportaron a aquel sauna donde Petra había adornado su cuerpo con aretes y procurado su cuerpo con cuidado, todo con el afán de agradarle más al sultán, sin embargo no era una habitación, ni por asomo, similar. Estaba rodeada de enormes plantas, con bastantes estanterías llenas de frascos, ventanas en forma de bóveda que daban a uno de los jardines exteriores con agua corriendo. También había velas desprendiendo un relajante aroma a azafrán y a naranja.

—¡Karabulut! — gritó Eren acercándose al centro del cuarto.

Sobre una plancha plana con cojines y sabanas blancas la pantera, tan larga como solo ella podía serlo, negra y adormecida, descansaba con los ojos cerrados y una respiración que a leguas se demostraba complicada. Sin miedo a nada, el mozuelo se tiró a los brazos de su mascota, mirándole las grandes y afiladas garras y las almohadillas de sus negras patas, besando y acariciando sus dedos dormidos.

—¡Oh! Cuidado, está sedado… — advirtió la persona que desarrollaba el monologo en el interior del cuarto, cargaba una naranja en la mano y animadamente consumía el fruto. Aunque no dejaba de verse un poco preocupada.

—¿Está bien? ¿Está vivo? El jamás me haría daño — habló Eren atropelladamente, sin despegar sus ojos verdes de la criatura.

Por más que el castaño hubiera encontrado la paz en la voz de la mujer, ahora mismo veía a su pobre felino lleno de dolor sobre las sabanas. Buscaba respuestas inmediatas a sus ya formuladas preguntas, sin embargo las palabras nunca llenaron sus oídos. Asustado, levantó el rostro y miró a la mujer con desapego, y ansiedad, esperando un sonido o cualquier atisbo que curara la preocupación anticipada con la que se había envuelto en solo unos segundos. Antes no había podido apreciarla correctamente, probablemente ahora tampoco, pero era alta, mucho más alta que él, podía notarlo aunque estaba de rodillas, tenía el cabello castaño largo y rebelde atado en un moño desenfadado cubierto medianamente por un velo de gasa blanca con bordado de palomos que cargaban algo en sus picos, pero sobre todo, usaba una túnica azul profundo con capas extras doradas que sobresalen en su cadera y en las mangas, estaba descalza y tenía descansando sobre el cuello un par de círculos de cristal que Eren jamás había visto.

— ¿Eres doctora? — preguntó Eren sorprendiéndose, levantándose del piso. Sacudiéndose las ropas.

—Eres más hermoso de lo que dicen los rumores — soltó ella finalmente —, ojos de esmeralda, piel de canela, suave como el jazmín, labios de corazón, rojos como higos, cabellos como finos hilos de telaraña, la perfección en persona. ¡Las metáforas no te hacen justicia! Vas desde lo comúnmente hermoso hasta lo profundamente erótico.

Eren abrió la boca, sorprendido, pero su rostro se tiñó de carmín antes de que pudiera soltar cualquier cosa. La mujer rio alocadamente después de soltar todo eso y notar que el mozuelo no podía tener una reacción más adorable a los cumplidos.

—Perdona, perdona… no buscaba incomodarte, es solo que; me sorprendí — admitió ella sin dejo de vergüenza en la voz —, es decir, nos vimos hace poco pero no pude admirarte tan despreocupadamente como ahora.

—Lo mismo digo — replicó el castaño con una ligera sonrisa, hizo una reverencia —, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi mascota apropiadamente, me gustaría saber de su estado…

La mujer no ignoró su petición, pero si se mantuvo en silencio por unos interminables segundos, hasta que finalmente pareció reparar en las palabras del castaño, o más bien solo se había perdido en la belleza del jovencito. Se acercó con cuidado y una sonrisa a donde la pantera descansaba, soltando ligeros gruñidos de vez en cuando.

—Bueno, se encuentra bien… la espada atravesó su piel, el pelo, la parte más gruesa del cuero en el cuello, como verás, va desde su garganta hasta la caja torácica — explicó moviendo ágilmente las patas del felino para mostrarlo —, afortunadamente fue un corte largo, pero poco profundo, no llegó a los músculos, no del todo y mucho menos a los huesos, tampoco destruyó ninguna vena o arteria, una pelea entre dos animales pudo hacerle más daño. Sin duda la fuerza de la princesa Mikasa no era la suficiente para atravesar esta jaula de músculos… la ventaja fue el filo de la espada.

— ¿Está bien? — preguntó Eren notando lo largo de la herida.

—Sí, lo he cosido perfectamente para que la piel se una nuevamente y no se desangre, también le he aplicado pomadas para adormecer la zona y disminuir la hinchazón y el dolor — explicó técnicamente la mujer, mostrándole con entusiasmo los frascos llenos de ungüentos con olores desagradables — habría preferido vendar la zona afectada y mantener al paciente despierto, pero con una bestia es complicado… así que tuve que sedarlo momentáneamente, espero que despierte mucho más tranquilo ¿Ataca humanos?

—Está casi domesticado, pero sería bueno extenderle su comida antes de que… ¿Eso quiere decir que está bien? ¿Está vivo y perfecto? — explotó Eren tomando las manos de la mujer

—Ah… sí, eso creo.

— ¡Gracias Alah! — Gritó conmocionado tirándose a los brazos de la doctora, le besó las mejillas y con emoción mostró su mejor sonrisa —. ¡Muchas, gracias, no me equivocaba cuando confié ciegamente en usted! Sus palabras… me devolvieron la seguridad de inmediato, supe que Karabulut estaría bien… no podría perderlo no lo soportaría, es usted realmente una mujer destacable; medicina en humanos ¡Eso es normal! Pero en animales, estoy realmente impresionado.

—Es una práctica muy común — susurró aun sorprendida por la cercanía del chico.

—Ah — murmuró el avergonzado, retrocediendo —, perdona, la verdad no lo sabía. Sé poco de muchas cosas… como sea, yo conocí a una doctora antes, Nanaba, ella curó mi mano mire…

—Ah, claro. Nanaba ella es una de las médicos menores, pero muy capaz. Me alegro que te atendiera correctamente — analizó ella tomando la mano del joven, aun con los vestigios del hilo que había sido utilizado y un poco de hinchazón.

El chico apartó su mano, aun con la sonrisa plena en su rostro, dejando a un lado casi por completo su timidez. A Hanji le había impresionado, cada segundo a su lado le dejaba mas sorprendida, el pequeño tenía algo que no se veía muy seguido en las personas del palacio, que aun teniendo el lugar que tenía se sentía bastante cómodo entablando conversación con los súbditos y trabajadores, como si le resultara mucho más fácil que mantener las elevadas conversaciones con otros monarcas y personas de alto estatus social, aunque técnicamente ella lo era. Eren parecía cómodo mostrándole su mano y había adoptado un tono de voz bastante casual. Lo cual le sorprendía bastante.

—Ah, perdona…. No me he presentado formalmente — sonrió la castaña haciendo una reverencia —; soy la líder de médicos, nodriza y postulante de veterinaria… Hanji. Un placer.

— ¿Líder de médicos? — gritó Eren exaltado —, ¿Tan importante? ¡Vaya! Que sorpresa, mucho gusto, el placer es todo mío señorita Hanji. Yo soy…

—No tienes que presentarte — lo detuvo la mujer tomándole de los hombros antes de que lograra inclinarse lo suficiente, el ojiverde la miró extrañado —. Ya sé quién eres…

—Ah, claro — comprendió de inmediato —, sí, el prometido del…

—Eres el hijo de Grisha.

Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces en las que su corazón había hecho aquel movimiento tan extraño durante el día, pero habían sido muchos, era una sensación rara, como si se de pronto se saltara un latido y abrumado volviera con doble intensidad, que resonaba en su interior cargado de emociones, sorpresa y otras distintas. Pero escuchar el nombre de su padre en la boca de una mujer que parecía sonreír con facilidad y ahora mismo lo había soltado solo así, mientras se volvía y acomodaba unos frascos sobre la mesilla… era, escuchar el nombre de su padre. De nuevo.

—¿Conociste a mi padre? — preguntó con la boca seca, Hanji le sonrió desde su lugar en la mesilla.

—Inna Lillahi Wa Inna Ilaihi Rajiun — respondió tranquilamente —. Lamento mucho tu perdida.

—Barak Allahu Feekum — repuso Eren inclinándose, una ligera sonrisa surcó sus labios —, además de mis amigos y familiares cercanos, eres la primera persona que se lamenta por la muerte de mis padres… a estas alturas pensé que jamás tendría que responder ceremoniosamente.

—Puedo ser más informal contigo, si eso te apura… — Eren levantó la mano para negar —, conocí a tu padre, cuando apenas era una aprendiz en palacio, el era buen amigo de mi maestro; siempre llenaba la boca con su nombre, lo glorificaba por renunciar a las riquezas tan abiertamente por mantener la profesión del médico pura, tan pura como era posible.

—Sí, debido a ello… — gruñó el chico un poco desencantado —, siempre vivimos en necesidad.

—Ah, joven príncipe, tu padre fue una persona honorable, al igual que tu madre… — sin dejar de moverse por el cuarto, Eren tomó asiento cerca de Karabulut y se miró las manos sin entusiasmo, entristecido —, los dos hicieron todo por amor, hasta el final de sus días.

—Las peores cosas que hacen los hombres… las hacen en nombre del amor — suspiró Eren encogiéndose de hombros y abrazando sus piernas — no culpo a mis padres, jamás lo haría, nunca. No merecían ese destino, me alegro que respetes y alabes a mi padre de esa forma, pero a estas alturas eso ya no sirve de nada. Los hombres muertos no cuentan cuentos… tal vez en vida…

—En esta vida como en la otra, los que sacrifican todo por amor, lo merecen todo, mi príncipe — le aseguró Hanji encarándole. Tomó sus manos con el debido cariño inclinándose a sus pies y le sonrió —, el amor a la profesión de tu padre, el amor de tu madre a tu padre alejándola de una vida en un harem… y tú eres el fruto de eso. Ahora tú… estoy segura de que cumplirás con las expectativas que ellos alguna vez lograron soñar.

Frente a frente, sus ojos se clavaron los unos en los otros, las manos cálidas de Hanji apretaron las rodillas del pequeño joven. Los ojos verdes de Eren se tornaron cálidos, así como su sonrisa, que se expuso y expandió suave y tranquila por su rostro, profundamente agradecido por esas hermosas palabras.

—Gracias… — susurró tiernamente.

Hanji le sonrió ampliamente en respuesta.

—Para servirte siempre.

Eren rió tontamente. Dejó que Hanji se levantara del piso y continuara su andar dentro de la habitación, acomodando los frascos y moviendo uno que otro en un traqueteo incesante que no alcanzaba a despertar al felino de su letargo. Se acomodó un poco en su lugar y bajó las piernas, ansioso por continuar conversando con esta nueva amistad que sentía floreciendo viento en popa, como si él conociera un barco… o algo…

—Nodriza — murmuró Eren con una sonrisa —. Entonces supongo que conoces a Levi desde hace mucho…

— ¡Oh! Me ofendes, ese enano sultán y yo apenas nos llevamos un par de años — rio ella con una sonrisa —, cuando se arrastraba sobre el fango, yo aprendía ansiosamente de hierbas medicinales… que serán ¿Cinco años o más? Quien sabe, no fui nodriza del sultán. Yo soy nodriza de…

Hanji se detuvo, levantó el brazo para colocar un frasco cargado de esencias de lila en una encimera, en la parte más alta. Lo dejó tendido arriba, la boca medio abierta y la mirada fija y penetrante de Eren sobre su espalda, sus pies en punta comenzaban a dormirse. Eren la estaba morando, con su sonrisa tierna e infantil en el rostro, sus ojos puros llenos de una emoción constante de la feliz conversación que estaba desarrollándose, sin embargo, el continuo silencio de la doctora le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Y cuando ella giró el rostro para mirarle, compungida. El frasco cayó en el piso, rompiéndose, los cristales volaron lejos uno del otro, tanto como la mirada de Eren, que siguió suavemente los movimientos, parpadeó con rudeza cuando el sonido le sorprendió, pero su boca, que siempre era suave y hermosa, se abrió para hablar, para suspirar o emitir cualquier sonido. Las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en el interior de su garganta, sin posibilidad alguna de salir. Como si el miedo de continuar, un solo segundo más, en este día, pudiese cambiar el ritmo de todo… de su vida, la mirada de la mujer, solo le decía, que el ritmo acelerado de sus cavilaciones, del nervio que se extendía por sus manos y le hacía abrir los ojos cada vez más podía poner en riesgo su estado de ánimo actual. Tragó saliva con dificultad, palideciendo considerablemente.

Hanji, pasmada, respiraba dificultosamente, no, dentro de su rostro no se revelaba nada. Pero su silencio otorgaba. Y si conocían a Eren en el palacio por algo, era por astuto… sí, sin duda había logrado hilar dos frases, o tal vez menos. Quizá le había costado incluso un poco más. Pero había conseguido que el sultán le dejara con vida, que se enamorara de él y encima se casaran, cosa que no había ocurrido nunca en milenios y ahora… la agitación, el mareo en su persona, en su humanidad, su forma tambaleante de levantarse solo la incitaba, por supuesto, sí.

Tenía las palmas abiertas, como si fuera a caerse, los ojos clavados en el piso, la mente y el corazón volando lejos, la boca abierta como si quisiera gritar o susurrar pero ningún sonido brotaba de su interior, en cambio sus ganas de salir de aquel opresivo cuarto no cesaban. Impaciente y sin dar oportunidad a que la médico profiriera un '' ¡Espera!'' Eren tomó ritmo, obligó a sus rodillas a doblarse y continuar por el camino hacia la puerta, sujetándose las faldas, mostrando los tobillos y los pies, por los pasillos.

Con la luna en la espalda, el pecho agitado y los ojos rojos, extrañado e incrédulo. Dirigiéndose errante por los pasillos, el cabello despeinado y su mente sin poder transformar en palabras lo que tenía que deducir. Solo era un sentimiento…

Una sensación.

No podía describirlo, ni pensarlo, mucho menos materializarlo, era algo que estaba en su corazón, no en su cabeza. No podía ni balbucearlo.

Y cuando notó que estaba frente a las puertas del comedor, enormes, talladas laboriosamente en madera, con oro refulgente, que había atravesado contentar de veces con miedo, y ahora las empujaba con ambos brazos como si fueran una reja que le prohibiera algo supo que tenía que comenzar a hablar porque si no la mudez iba a terminar por enterrarle en vida junto con sus padres. El sonido de la madera crujiendo a sus espaldas y la forma en la que sus ojos se despegaron del suelo por un instante fue lo que dio el comienzo a todo.

Al otro lado el sultán estaba sentado, con la copa en la mano, los ojos perdidos, la comida en el mantel, el banquete más grandioso y dispuesto que se extendía frente suyo todo parecía hecho de cenizas.

Se miraron con fijeza.

Los ojos de Levi se movieron pausadamente, no había dicho nada pero ya sentía en su interior, su corazón, la llama latente que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, no fue que sus miraras se encontraran rápidamente, en realidad fue lento… vago, sórdido, agotador. Los fríos ojos grises del sultán finalmente no pudieron evitar encontrarse con los excitados ojos de Eren. Exaltados, suaves, pero profundamente consternados.

Las palabras no eran necesarias entre ambos, nunca las habían sido, exceptuando ahora, cuando súbitamente la mudez se había apoderado de ellos, sin embargo seguían necesitando soltar las palabras que se habían quedado atoradas en el interior de su garganta, y que provenían de algo mucho más profundo, más de su corazón y su cerebro. Querían hablar, pero estaban mudos, mirarse con intensidad no estaba dirigiendo las acciones y para Eren era necesario efectuarlas…

—¿Pasa algo? — suspiró por fin el castaño, entrecortadamente, letra por letra, profunda y rasposa. Sus ojos no se apartaban ni por un segundo del pálido rostro de su futuro esposo.

Levi no dijo nada. Aquella pregunta le había llenado el alma de dolor, quizá el que se había apresurado a hablar había sido el mozuelo, cuando en realidad era el pelinegro quien debía comenzar a preguntarle a Eren porque se encontraba en el estado en el que estaba, a estas alturas era inútil responder con otra pregunta, sabía perfectamente porque le estaba mirando con esos ojos que parecían llevar consigo mismo, por que arrastraba las palabras… era como si de pronto él hubiera comprendido todo, sin la mínima necesidad de que Levi se lo explicara. Otra razón para sentirse intimidado.

Con toda la bondad y fragilidad que poseía, Levi bajó el rostro. Eren contuvo la respiración, asimilando que tendría la respuesta a la pregunta que había formulado, que su corazón le dictaba que debía preguntar. Apenas estaba el pelinegro señalando el cojín de seda purpura y relleno de plumas a su costado derecho cuando Eren ya se movía airoso con el vuelo de su falda tambaleándose y su joyería usual tintineando en el silencio sepulcral del comedor, llegó hasta su lado, con cuidado, reposó sus piernas generosas sobre el suelo y buscó a tientas la mirada evasiva del sultán. El pelinegro apartó su mano del cojín y le remuneró otorgándole sus pupilas desgastadas, coreadas por peligrosas negras pestañas como dagas de obsidiana, a juego de sus afiladas cejas, fruncidas en un entero desacuerdo al giro de los acontecimientos. Había por supuesto, perdido el apetito y el color en su rostro.

Giró su cuerpo, apenas un poco, lo suficiente para encontrarse con el jovencito frente a frente. Nunca Eren había visto al sultán temblar, ni una sola vez, salvo ahora. Hecho que llenaba su cuerpo de genuino terror, cada que Levi se mostraba mortificado su alma se llenaba aún más de pesar.

—Hay algo que debo contarte — aceptó con honestidad el mayor de ambos —, Habib.

—Habla — pidió Eren con suplica, esperando que no se le notara demasiado en la voz, pero fallando —, y no ocultes nada, por favor.

Levi guardó las manos de Eren entre las suyas.

—No lo haré — murmuró sin soltarlas, pequeñas y frágiles preciosas manos como las alas de un ave que no podía volar. Acomplejado, el pelinegro no dejó de mirar al castaño.

Buscando entre sus recuerdos como comenzar la narración, como había sucedido aquello y sin siquiera pedir de antemano una explicación del porque Eren había llegado a inferir, con su mente y corazón, que tenían una conversación pendiente. Pues, siempre fue bueno en ocultar sus emociones, sus pensamientos, las cosas que no le importaban y no tenían relevancia no pasaban por sus ojos. Pero ante todo, Eren era ágil para adivinar, era demasiado listo, y ahora el tiempo para que su destreza le dejara tomar el hilo negro se había agotado.

—Hace tiempo, antes de que tu llegaras a este lugar y me encontrara preso en la eterna cárcel de tus ojos, yo era un sultán muy distinto al que hoy conoces — le explicó con suavidad y fijeza, sin apartar su vista ni un instante —, en esencia sigo siendo el mismo, pero puedo poner mis manos al fuego para asegurar que tus virtudes me han cambiado, habib. Así que perdona si me excuso por errores del pasado que tienen consecuencias ahora mismo…

—Estás perdonado — le aseguró Eren con una ligera sonrisa, sin poder olvidar la embriagadora y extraña sensación que aún le consumía. Apretó las manos del pelinegro suavemente, pero la sensación reconfortante no llenó a ninguno.

—Eres joven y hay muchas cosas que desconoces — continuó Levi —, y alguna vez te dije que no necesitaba nada más en este mundo que mi espada, un montón de victorias y a ti… es verdad. Nunca me atrevería a mentir sobre eso, más con nada ya… puedo resolver lo que ocurrió antes de conocerte, Eren. Yo estuve con muchas mujeres.

A este punto las manos que se encontraban enlazadas a las del pelinegro eran piedras, sin vida ni intención de moverse, pesadas e idas, su cuerpo se había convertido en un hormiguero lleno de sensaciones que le dejaban un sudor frio en la espalda, su estómago se había volteado como el de una vaca que había caído atrás y el frio dentro de su alma se propagaba con una rapidez absurda. Mantuvo la firmeza en sus ojos, porque necesitaba ver a Levi, los fríos ojos del sultán atravesaban su alma con su sinceridad y su palpitante miedo a la perdida.

—No me gusta esto… — farfulló Eren a bocanadas de aire frío.

Las manos del sultán se tensaron conforme a las suyas. No permitiéndole escapar.

—Eren si yo pudiera, haría cualquier cosa para haber esperado un poco más… y conocerte, tú lo has visto, me he alejado por completo de ello — instigó levantando las cejas —, apenas supe que Dios había puesto tu alma en mi camino he rechazado cada propuesta que he tenido, el harem es un lugar sin significado para mí. Tú lo eres todo, tu rostro tiene el brillo del amanecer ante mis ojos…

—Levi, eso no borra lo que sea que haya pasado antes de mi — interrumpió el castaño sin verdadera molestia, pero si con la rectitud de sus eternas palabras —, o incluso durante mis primeras estadías aquí dentro. Pasos damos, huellas dejamos. ¿Ha ocurrido algo maravilloso en el harem, verdad?

El pelinegro tragó saliva, los ojos asustados como un ciervo, de Eren le perforaban cada vez más y su piel ardía en sudor. Su palidez era traslúcida y sus nervios repletos de ligeros temblores, así como su firme voz, transformada en un susurro infantil de flauta.

—Tal vez no sea tan maravilloso para ti…

—Dímelo todo, por favor, no quiero perder ni un detalle — suplicó Eren recuperando la seriedad, atenido a soltar frases comprendiendo sus propias palabras y dolido porque podía sentir la proximidad a la revelación de los hechos que él ya estaba comprendiendo.

Por más que intentara simular lo contrario.

Después de incontables segundos, Levi bajó la mirada y comenzó a relatar todo tal y como el mozuelo se lo había pedido, sin ocultarle nada.

—Algunas de las concubinas menores, es decir algunas odaliscas que se convirtieron en concubinas después de los encuentros que tuve con ellas, solo aquellas que mi madre no apartó de mi con la intención de convertirlas en mis esposas… — se detuvo claramente buscando con cuidado cada una de las palabras que mencionaría después — ellas lograron concebir.

El corazón de Eren dejó de latir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desde que había sido aplastado por las sensaciones de dolor provenientes del asesinato de sus padres. Ahora las palabras eran las causantes del destrozo de sus nervios, de la huida sutil pero fugaz de su alma por medio de un suspiro profundo.

—Petra me lo ha informado en cuanto se enteró — continuó Levi ante la mudez de Eren —, fue más o menos dentro de una simultaneidad… fueron ocho mujeres.

El mozuelo levantó sus enormes ojos esmeraldas y con sorpresa admiró el rostro de Levi, que relataba lo sucedido sin tapujo, pero con el mismo cuidado de quien camina en una alfombra cubierta de espadas, con la destreza del hombre que atraviesa los ejércitos enemigos con solo una espada y pinta los cielos de sangre. Tragó saliva, el número de mujeres… hacía estragos en su mente.

—Al principio traté de ignorar este hecho, estaba concentrado ya plenamente en ti — una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus descoloridos labios delgados como líneas —, pero cometí error tras error. Mi madre defendía enteramente la vida de estas mujeres y nunca te dijo palabra alguna sobre esto porque no le convenía que tu tuvieras razón de su existencia, pues… cuando una concubina concibe un hijo del sultán y este lo reconoce esta se convertiría inmediatamente en mi esposa.

Si era posible, Eren abrió aún más sus ojos, no solo su alma y corazón se sentían extraños, apuñados e inconformes, encima el pánico se había desatado sobre su cabeza y sus nervios, aquella noticia, que el por supuesto, en su ignorancia, desconocía, era un protocolo que incluso en sultán como Levi seguramente se vería dispuesto a acatar, hecho que le ensombrecía profundamente, egoístamente… quería ser el único que pudiera conseguir llegar a ser pareja reconocida del sultán, y ni siquiera se trataba de beneficios político o intereses, era genuino amor y celos lo que le inducían a pensar radicalmente de este modo. Atusado miró a Levi, pero este continuó sin remordimiento.

—Por supuesto jamás tomé la decisión de casarme, hasta que te conocí a ti, por ende… tuve que tomar medidas, Eren. — llegado a este momento, el pelinegro levantó la vista suavemente y sus ojos ya no eran tímidos como antes, mantenía cierta aura que el castaño no comprendía, pero el valor en sus palabras era lo más interesantes. Como el rugido de un tigre herido — realicé que fueran confinadas dentro del área de concubinas, para alejarlas de los ojos de cualquiera y que esta noticia no se esparciera por el palacio y así zafarme del compromiso del matrimonio…

—¿Ellas están… están…?

—Sí, sé que suena terrible y lo es — murmuró Levi decepcionado consigo mismo —, pero no encontré otra opción para mantener alejado ese compromiso de mí, y también de ti, lo siento mucho por eso Eren. No quiero que creas que soy un monstruo… jamás las dejé desatendidas, la doctora estaba ahí para ellas y también sirvientes, pero aun daría cualquier cosa para que esos partos no hubieran ocurrido.

—¡Nacieron ya! — gritó Eren soltándose finalmente de las manos del sultán, cubriéndose la boca con exorbitante sorpresa y una ligera capa cristalina formándose sobre sus ojos de gemas —… ¿Cómo, Levi? ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarlo así…? Dime más, que ha pasado después…

Ante los ojos de Eren, Levi estaba un poco perdido, pero aun así hacía todos sus esfuerzos por continuar narrando lo que acontecía detrás de las paredes del harem, sitio que por supuesto el castaño no frecuentaba casi nunca y aun así la visión de estas mujeres se le habría negado todas las ocasiones necesarias.

—Alah, sabe porque hace las cosas… su voluntad fue, no sé si un castigo o una oportunidad, que las madres de esos niños no pudieran lograrlo, ni una en su totalidad. De las primeras dos ninguna sobrevivió, y en las segundas los niños murieron apenas salieron del vientre… pero las últimas cuatro, las restantes, de ellas nacieron cuatro criaturas, cuyas madres dejaron este mundo en cuanto abrieron los ojos.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó Eren —. ¿Por qué han muerto… la doctora…?

—No ha sido orden mía, si eso te preguntas — profirió Levi arrepentido, Eren pensaba responder que no lo había siquiera sugerido, pero el pelinegro continuó —, a pesar de los esfuerzos de la médico, que ya conoces, fueron vanos, sus cuerpos débiles no resistieron el nacimiento de esos… desde que nacieron no los he visto, no he querido verlos siquiera. No tiene nada que ver con la muerte de sus madres, pero no me siento listo para ello. Los vería y vería mis errores. Así que… esa es la verdad Eren, te lo he ocultado y lo lamento, pero no puedo seguir escondiéndote esto.

Levi guardó silencio, miró a Eren con toda la bondad de su rostro, avergonzado un poco de sí mismo por haberse quedado con esta verdad solo para él, pero sobre todo asustado, asustado de la reacción de Eren, de verle llorar o sufrir con lo que acababa de describirle, su corazón no soportaría verlo en penas, temía por la pérdida de su razón, por su jovialidad arrancada, por la pérdida entera de su vitalidad. Temía por Eren.

—Deja de mirarme como si fuera a perder la razón, Levi — suplicó Eren suavemente, sin mirarle a los ojos —, las personas no dejan de mirarme como si en cualquier momento mi mente fuera a volar lejos de mi cabeza, tu, Petra. Si siguen tratándome como si fuera a enloquecer, creo que genuinamente lo haré.

Levi pestañeó un par de veces, Eren se removió un poco de su lugar, pero nunca cruzó miradas con él, en cambio se sumió en un silencio reflexivo. Todo el relato le había movido profundamente en su interior, de momentos se escandalizaba por el ritmo que todo tomaba y finalmente se sentía contrariado por la devastadora noticia. Pero veía en Levi el miedo… un miedo que le impulsaba a no hacer eso que todos creían que haría, sentirse mal, llorar y gritar. Estaba por subir al trono, al lado de uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo… era un niño y no se sentía a la altura, había intentado aprender, comportarse mejor, dejar de ser tan impulsivo y aun no sabía cómo alguien debía reaccionar ante esto.

¿Cómo tenía que reaccionar ahora él?

Haciendo un llamado profuso a sus pensamientos más racionales, junto con una larga respiración, comprendía que Levi encerrando a sus odeslicas y concubinas en un área para evitar ciertas consecuencias… era parte de la cultura palaciega que el aún no alcanzaba a comprender todo. Ver a las mujeres como un objeto más que estaba a su disposición, él era joven y era pobre, en el área donde había pasado su vida las mujeres tenían un papel completamente distinto, que no se podía pensar en ellas como objetos, pero tampoco se les podía dejar de lado de esa forma tan cruel… tenía que pensar muy detalladamente y con delicadeza como debía proceder.

Y por supuesto… el sultán tenía hijos. ¿Podía sorprenderle tanto aquella respuesta a un hecho tan natural como mantener relaciones con alguien del sexo opuesto? Tragó saliva sonrojado, el uso desconsiderado de su mente para pensar en ello aun podía hacerle trastabillar. Le dolía, por supuesto, no podía evitarlo, porque Levi… era suyo, tan suyo como el mismo le pertenecía al sultán, sin embargo no era el primero. Y eso; le dolía. Mordió su labio.

Le dolía mucho.

Entendía a Levi, entendía cada segundo. Tampoco quería que él fuera casado con esas mujeres, mucho menos reconocer a esos niños, presto… no quería si quiera verlos. Su corazón se detenía con solo imaginarlo.

—¿Qué harás…? — jadeó instantáneamente después de que su mente se detuviera en la imagen inexistente de una boda, que no era la suya.

—No puedo sino… deshacerme de ellos, Eren.

El castaño levantó sus ojos verdes.

—De… ¿Quiénes? — la voz salió cortada de su garganta, como si un cuchillo le hubiera partido la lengua al hablar.

—De todas — Levi lo miraba, con convicción. La convicción de un hombre que no estaba siendo del todo racional, y a Eren parecía no importarle esta deliberación.

Nacido en cuna de oro, deshacerse de sus enemigos nunca había sido un problema. Se trataba de mujeres, de concubinas, algunas princesas, por supuesto, pero ¿Quién se atrevería a levantarse en armas contra él? No era sabio, ni siquiera coherente enfrentarse al hombre más poderoso de la nación, el ejército a sus espaldas y el corazón de Eren en su mano. Arriesgar su propia felicidad por la vida de esas mujeres… egoístamente no quería vivir solo por ello, no quería otorgarles la oportunidad, aunque imparcialmente él también había fallado en el acto.

—¿Asesinarlas…? — infirió el joven sin terminar la oración.

—Por favor no pienses que soy un monstruo — rápidamente Levi se precipito a tomar el cuerpo de Eren entre sus brazos, esconder su rostro en el cuello y pegarse a su pecho, como un niño, uno que buscaba consolar con sus palabras —, no lo hago con ira en el corazón, ni con brutalidad en mis manos. Aun cuando la princesa haya dicho eso de mi… creo que no puedo limpiar completamente mis acciones, pero no me guio de esa forma. Solo por esta vez, no creo que haya otra opción para…

Eren se alejó, lo alejó con ambas manos en el blanco pecho del sultán y colocó uno de sus perfectos dedos sobre los labios del pelinegro. No pudo sonreírle, pero si le pidió que guardara silencio con esta débil acción era necesario que no dijera una palabra más, para que su mente pudiera continuar procesando todo lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Veía en Levi el mismo miedo de antes, ese que venía acompañado de remordimiento. De tener que tomar decisiones así para preservar la felicidad de ambos y no estaba siquiera siendo cruel, pero toda esa sangre mancharía nuevamente sus manos. El mozuelo dio bocanadas de aire, como si se hubiera sumergido en el agua. Asustado Levi le miró con ternura, tomándole la mejilla… junto con el otro miedo, el de que esas acciones le afectaran a él en propia persona. De nuevo, Eren apartó la mano de Levi, buscando la frialdad en el toque, intentando concentrarse con intensidad.

No, no podía dejar que las manos de Levi se mancharan de sangre para que ese harem dejara de funcionar. No podía hacer creer a Levi que el perdería la razón. Tenía que ser fuerte.

—¿Eren…?

El mozuelo tomó con la misma intensidad con la que el pelinegro lo hacía sus manos, le miró con la determinación de fuego de sus pupilas llenas de bosque y selva salvaje, que cada vez que parecían domadas, cambiaban de dirección.

—No te preocupes meu habib — le aseguró él con una ligera sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos —, tus disculpas son suficientes para mí, los hechos que ahora te atormentan fueron verdades, y la verdad siempre es amarga. Pero dentro de esta dificultad está la felicidad, una felicidad destinada para nosotros dos, deja que mis manos se encargan y respira tranquilamente. Porque no volveré a hacerte preocupar, estaré bien. Cree en eso y déjame hacer.

Dicho esto tomó las palmas del sultán y dio los últimos suspiros sobre sus dedos antes de dejar un beso suave en cada una de ellas, se levantó desdoblando las rodillas y cuando su cuerpo ya se encontraba de nuevo en pie, como un árbol, inclinó la cabeza para darle otro beso al pelinegro, uno en la orilla de su frente, esta vez con mucha más fuerza, tanto que le hizo mover el cuello y aunque el gobernante intentó capturar los labios del bello chico, este se apartó en un ágil movimiento y le dio la espalda para partir.

Así, sin intervención alguna Levi le dejó proceder, entendiendo plenamente lo que iba a cometer y sin la intención de detenerle. Un poco sorprendido por su tranquila, aparente, actitud y por la forma tan vigorosa en la que se había puesto en armas, como un guerrero dispuesto a sacar la espada por su esposo, aun cuando la ceremonia no se había realizado. Un suspiro melancólico, pero más apacible salió de su boca y peinó sus cabellos atrás.

Matar a las concubinas, deshacerse del harem y del compromiso de los hijos… crueles decisiones, pero que dentro de su papel siempre debía estar dispuesto a tomar. Y ahora, esa decisión caía en las manos de Eren, sin que él pudiera intervenir.

 **.**

 **.**

Apartado del comedor, el cuerpo del joven castaño se sintió convulsionar. Había guardado cada lágrima, suspiro y dejo de ira, melancolía, cubiertos con un enorme mantel de sobriedad y excelentes apariencias, pero que al final terminaban por sobreponerse a sus propios límites, límites que el mismo se había impuesto. Pactó su mano contra la pared blanca de mármol y con la izquierda se tocó la garganta, estrangulándose, parando el sonido que amenazaba con salir airoso de su boca, ese jadeo de llanto desenfrenado. Evitó parpadear hasta que sus uñas se clavaron en los mosaicos y supo que si seguía así iba a caer al suelo, como envenenado, aun cuando… no había bebido, ni comido nada…

Había bebido las palabras y comido los sentimientos de Levi. Todos llenos de veneno, carcomiéndole por dentro como hormigas al cadáver de una cucaracha que tenía tiempo bajo el sol.

La luna, su verduga le miraba desde los arcos que daban al jardín, el fuego incesante quemaba en las linternas y la soledad y el frío golpeaban su rostro y cuerpo, aun sin poder respirar. Su amor dolía, aquella noticia, le afectaba, tomar las riendas le aplastaba con el peso de un elefante en sus peores días. Piernas llenas de lodo que no le dejaban dar el siguiente paso, quizá el paso a las escaleras o a tirarse por el balcón y acabar finalmente con su vida, dispuesto a recibir el infierno de Dios. Se dejó caer un poco hasta casi tocar el piso con las rodillas.

—¿Eren? ¡Por Alah! ¿Te encuentras bien? — gritó Petra acercándose corriendo hasta su cuerpo.

—Déjame, no me toques — le suplicó levantándose, como si aquella sofocante muerte dolorosa no le hubiera embargado hace unos segundos, se limpió los ojos con lágrimas y respiró con la fuerza de un tornado.

—Eren… — con ojos de ciervo la aya le miró, pero el castaño no le dio más que la espalda, airoso. Antes de caminar nuevamente —. ¿Eren? ¿A dónde te diriges?

No pudo soltar ni una silaba, siguió caminando, con el rostro compungido y el ceño fruncido, pero los brazos firmes tocando la tela de su ropa, con las manos en puño y un pie sobre el otro, avanzando con una rapidez tal que a la mujer le costaba un poco seguirle el paso. Frente suyo, dos hombres de alta alcurnia ataviados con elegantes ropas y sujetando documentos importantes que parecían estar en camino del comedor, seguramente en búsqueda del sultán, se detuvieron impactados por la fuerza con la que Eren caminaba en las escaleras buscando a ciegas su objetivo.

Tomar aquellas decisiones le estaba asesinando y a pesar de que no había nada más silencioso que una noche en el desierto, el ruido interior de su cabeza y corazón golpeteaba como una tromba enfurecida.

—Sultân… — se inclinaron ambos hombres desviándose para dejarle pasar.

—Eren — gruñó el castaño sin mirarlos siquiera —, aún no me he casado.

—¡Eren! — Gritó Petra alarmada en tono de reprimenda —, mis disculpas, mis señores…

—Ah, no se preocupe… seguro la presión de la boda es…

—Ah, sí me disculpan debo de… — y con una reverencia salió disparada tras el joven castaño —. ¡Eren! ¿Qué clase de modales son esos? No es lo que te he enseñado, son grandes señores, deberás disculparte después, ¿Si fuera el visir?, Levi estaría decepcionado… a donde, ¿A… a dónde…? ¡Eren! ¿A dónde vas?

Detuvo Petra con la palma abierta y todo su peso, la puerta gigante de madera, tan grande como una palmera, tan fuerte como un roble, rodeada de una barrera construida de grandes y pesadas piedras adornadas con cal y dibujos preciosos de flores, antorchas en cada metro, bellos cristales en forma de ventanas. Con el ceño fruncido, Eren la fulminó con la mirada, sin soltar la gigante aldaba de hierro.

—No estoy molesto porque me lo hayan ocultado, sin embargo estoy dolido… déjame hacer pagar las consecuencias.

—Son inocentes — pestañeó Petra — tu, se racional…

—¡Soy racional! — Le gritó el castaño a la cara —. Dejen de tratarme como si fuera un monstruo, así que apártate, déjame entrar.

—Estás actuando de forma irracional, deja que tu cabeza se aclare… y mañana tendrás otra perspectiva. Te casarás con Levi de igual forma, ese será tu más grande logro, cabeza en alto y… — Petra no pudo terminar, Eren jaló de nuevo la aldaba y la puerta chilló como un cerdo asesinado.

—Si no lo hago yo Levi igualmente lo hubiera hecho, así que apártate. Yo me haré cargo.

No pudo decir una palabra más, el cálido vaho proveniente del interior le llegó en la cara a ambos, frente suyo se extendía un jardín hermoso, rodeado de estanques llenos de lindos animales, e hilos finos cargando las más delicadas telas recién lavadas, secándose con el aire de la noche. Extenso como un palacio entero, rodeado de una forma cuadrada por pasillos en forma de arco que dejaban ver varias habitaciones extendidas una tras otra, largas y lujosas, con preciosas piedras incrustadas en sus paredes, y vitrales de colores que, con el reflejo del fuego, dibujaban graciosas figuras en el suelo marmoleado lleno de tinta de distintos colores. Y en medio, unas escaleras gigantescas con la forma de un caracol que guiaban hasta la torre más lejana y preciosa del palacio, larga como solo un mahal podía serlo y cerca del harem… donde la reina madre seguía confinada.

Eren tragó saliva. Había ingresado al harem, a la zona de las concubinas, solo una vez… a hablar con la reina y decirle que estaba oficialmente comprometido con su hijo, aquella vez entró rodeado por sábanas blancas, cubriendo su inmaculada pureza, ahora estaba de pie, solo, frente a un jardín de gozo y habitaciones llenas de perfumes mielosos.

—Allá — le señaló Petra uno de los arcos más grandes en el patio, cruzando el pasillo había una gran puerta de granito —. Detrás de esa puerta… es donde están encerradas las concubinas.

—¿No pueden salir al jardín? — preguntó Eren escandalizado, pero extrañado pues las ropas colgadas demostraban lo contrario.

—No pueden pasar de estas puertas — le indicó Petra señalando las puertas de madera detrás de ambos —, durante todo el día hay guardias ahí, y en la torra vigilando a la reina, los muros son demasiado altos para ser escalados y ahora el guardia debió moverse de su lugar… pero de habernos visto nos habría detenido, y a ellas, disparado en el acto.

Eren tragó saliva fuertemente, había olvidado por un segundo, el encontrarse tras las enormes paredes de ese lugar que parecía ser un mundo completamente distinto, él porque estaba ahí, pero ahora la fuerza de su mirada se concentraba en el punto que Petra había señalado, detrás de esa puerta seguramente se abriría un gran salón, con muchísimas habitaciones, y camas…

Muchas camas.

Cortinas transparentes y… mujeres hermosas. Guardó silencio, apretó los puños y frunció el ceño.

Comenzó a caminar. Primero intentó caminar calmadamente, hasta que sus piernas ansiosas le traicionar y terminaron por dar zancadas largas, subir los escalones de dos en dos y mirar la puerta como si fuese un toro que estaba dispuesto a derribar en cuanto se le diera la oportunidad, usando solo sus dos manos. Afortunadamente entre él, su camino y la puerta, no se encontraba más que un largo y silencioso vacío, que fue llenado a medida que sus pasos se acercaban con el débil sonido de las risas femeninas que a Eren le ponían los nervios de punta. Decidido, no se hizo esperar, tampoco llamó con gentileza. En cambio, con toda su fuerza empujó ambas puertas haciéndolas ceder, chillar, rodar y finalmente revelar frente a sus ojos los aposentos de las concubinas…

Asustadas como insectos, chillaron en voz alta, escondiéndose detrás una de la otra. Mirando con fijeza al intruso en la puerta.

Eren no quiso contarlas, a pesar de que lo intentó, ningún rostro se le quedaba grabado y los números apenas eran retenidos en su cabeza. Las odaliscas se arremolinaban como sirvientas detrás de las concubinas y frente a todas, con una mirada altanera y descolocada Hitch se enfrentaba al firme y furioso rostro de Eren, como si hubiera esperado que este momento llegara, a su lado Mina un poco más nerviosa que Hitch, temblando de nervios.

Todas, y cada una, vestidas de un elegante verde.

Si, tal como Levi había dicho, ninguna de las presentes era realmente madre de los niños… el compromiso de ser una esposa del sultán no estaba cerca, pero como fuese seguían siendo un problema, para guardar el secreto sobre los embarazos, y también como riesgo para Levi, por verse forzado a contraer nupcias con alguna para seguir algún protocolo real, y aunque el pelinegro era más propenso a seguir sus propias leyes… a Eren, sinceramente, tampoco le gustaba tenerlas aquí y mucho menos, tenerlas encerradas.

—Según tengo entendido — habló majestuosamente con la frente en alto y las manos frente a su vientre —: dos de ustedes concibieron hijos del sultán Levi que no se lograron. No se señalen entre ustedes, que no quiero verlas… y según sé, algunas otras murieron en el parto. Así como sé, que seguramente muchas de ustedes estuvieron en sus brazos… si lo ponemos en esa perspectiva, sé mucho más de lo que un zawja, debería saber.

—¿A qué has venido? — Tartamudeó Mina sin rodeos —, estas mujeres y nosotras sabemos perfectamente quien eres.

—Están aquí encerradas, como animales — continuó Eren tras oír con serenidad la voz frágil de la pelinegra asustada —, no he venido más que a…

—No perteneces aquí — le recriminó Hitch, tan venenosa como siempre —, ya nos lo has restregado antes, con acciones y palabras. Tú vas a casarte, nosotras nos pudriremos en estas paredes…

Eren se quedó callado. Sin bajar el rostro ni un segundo, soltó un profundo suspiro, cansado, friolento.

—No, no hay duda de que no pertenezco a ustedes y nunca perteneceré — se enorgulleció Eren —, y a estas alturas no hay nada que desearía menos.

Como dagas, aquellas palabras resolvieron las dudas que algunas, las más astutas ya estaban comenzando a comprender, pero las más jóvenes y torpes aun miraban a las demás intentando averiguar de que se trataba este asunto tan sospechoso. Mina se cubrió la boca con las manos y se tomó los cabellos alterada, Hitch, como un animal sigiloso agudizó sus ojos azules y mostró los dientes.

—El sultán, mi prometido, había resuelto con parsimonia… dar la orden de ejecución para ustedes — el pánico colectivo se reflejó en sonidos asustados y cuchicheos lejanos —, dado que el harem es de completa irrelevancia para él ahora, y que nuestro matrimonio es una unión ineludible, tanto su existencia como el de alguna otra esposa no es más que una amenaza.

Eren dio un paso enfrente, haciendo que con esto las mujeres asustadas retrocedieran en conjunto. A su lado, Petra buscaba los ojos de su niño, el que había llegado asustado y ruidoso al palacio, a su lado se encontraba un joven de hermosa belleza, inigualable, con los ojos llenos de decisión y con palabras sabías que rara vez le oía usar, pero que sin duda… conocía perfectamente. Finalmente supo que su juguetón chiquillo solo se vería de vez en cuando y en privado, entristecida, pero orgullosa como un pavo real miró a las desafortunadas mujeres.

—Sin embargo — Petra suspiró, bajó los ojos y sonrió, escuchando atentamente la hermosa voz del mozuelo —, no pienso dejar que mi futuro esposo se llene las manos de más sangre innecesaria, por ello comprendí el hacerme cargo de este asunto personalmente. Y antes de que sus alegres voces me tiren en cara que no tengo aún el poder para realizar lo que me propongo, que sepan perfectamente que el sultán habla a través de mis palabras y lo que yo decida tiene el mismo poder y fuerza que si el mismo, con toda su gloria, estuviera de pie frente a ustedes…

Con el pulso acelerado y los nervios a flor de piel, las muchachas hermosas, esperaban la firme dictadura de su condena, las que se creían culpables y también las que se consideraban inocentes, no podían ver en Eren más que la misma religiosidad de los grandes reyes, sintiéndose incapaces de alzar la voz y solo escuchando, mantuvieron un silencio conjunto que no se cortaba ni con la delicada respiración caliente que provenía de sus asustadas entrañas.

—Y yo tampoco me voy a manchar las manos de la sangre de inocentes — concluyó Eren bajando la mirada firme —, todas ustedes están absueltas de su papel, tan importante, dentro de este palacio… ahora se irán de él con el alma dentro de ustedes y sus cuerpos llenos de vida.

—Eren — siseó Petra al chico —, eso que deseas, está prohibido… estas mujeres entran aquí solo para salir como cenizas.

—Es precisamente de lo que las absuelvo Petra — le respondió con una ligera sonrisa, luego a las jóvenes habló con la misma fuerza que antes —: vuelvan a sus hogares, donde sus familias se harán nuevamente cargo de ustedes. Ellos fueron quienes las vendieron aquí, así que ellos son los verdaderos culpables de lo que les haya sucedido… ninguna de ustedes será rechazada, se redactará una carta al hogar de cada una para que le reciban con los brazos abiertos. Y una orden donde se restituirá su honra, eso que es tan importante para una mujer, para que puedan reconstruir su vida y sin mencionar nada de lo que aquí ha sucedido, quizá después al lado de alguien que también las aprecie… estoy segura de que su belleza y gracia las ayudará en cualquier caso.

—Eren, ¿De verdad crees que puedas hacer eso? — susurró nuevamente Petra

—¡Qué esperan! — les gritó Eren sin nada de ira en la voz —, partan esta misma noche o no me haré responsable de nada más. Esta es la última oportunidad, la toman o la dejan.

Dicho esto cada una de las mujeres del interior se precipitaron una sobre la otra, sin dejar el pánico que las invadía, para buscar las pocas pertenencias que tenían, los vestidos y alhajas que podían llevarse y salir lo más pronto posible del lugar donde se habían encontrado confinadas desde hacía muchos días y demasiadas noches, regresar a casa con sus familias parecía un acto demasiado benevolente y esperaban que cientos de soldados con espadas no las esperaran en la puerta para quitarles las cabezas al salir.

—Alteza — la suave voz de Gunter a sus espaldas hizo estremecer a Eren, giró tranquilo y miró al soldado —; el sultán me llamó aquí para cumplir con sus órdenes. ¿Desea que realice los trámites?

—Inmediatamente, por favor.

—Todo estará listo en unos instantes, la salida del harem se efectuara en segundos.

—Gracias. — Gunter asintió lentamente y se alejó.

En cuanto el soldado desapareció por los jardines del harem, Petra se acercó al muchacho que se veía tan devastado como antes, pero intentaba mantener la compostura hasta que las mujeres partieran. Una por una comenzó a salir con sus cosas entre las manos o sujetas dentro de elegantes maletas, Petra ordenó a cada una de ellas esperar en el patio principal las órdenes de salida, y poco a poco el harem fue quedando más desértico. Unas esperaban a otras, algunas simplemente se empecinaban por llegar a la salida, sin embargo, Hitch no pudo sino quedarse hasta el final, cuando incluso Mina había salido y dado una reverencia al mozuelo.

La rubia de ojos azules cargaba con sus cosas. Una princesa. Furiosa. Y aun así, se inclinó.

Eren también.

—Lamento lo que hice — dijo Eren cuando ella le dio la espalda —; todas las acciones tienen consecuencias.

—Astaghfirullah, hay que pedirle perdón a Alah — le respondió ella sin verle a la cara, pero deteniéndose al salir —, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. Pero si agradecerte, por salvar nuestra vida, vi al sultán matar a dos de mis amigas sin ningún remordimiento… por ti y ahora tu; nos liberas. Barakalaho fiik, Eren. Que dios te bendiga sultân Eren.

Siguió su camino por la oscuridad del palacio, sin detenerse esta vez, sin mirar a ninguna parte. Eren tampoco la miro, tampoco se quiso acercar a preguntarle tantas cosas de las que aún tenía duda, porque su corazón estaba nuevamente afligido y lleno de pena, frente a sus ojos… el harem estaba vacío, no había rastro de vida alguno y tampoco había rastro de aquellos niños, como sea, no quería verlos y cuando resolvió esto último, sus rodillas finalmente flaquearon, sus pulmones se vencieron y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de dolor, sangre y una enorme recompensa por sus acciones.

Volviendo a ser el niño que normalmente era: lloró en los brazos de Petra, quien le reconfortó por su maduro actuar y le besó la frente dándole palabras de apoyo. Hasta que el jovencito finalmente volvió a sonreír.

 **.**

 **.**

El sultán Levi estaba también agotado e inquieto, con su rostro firme como siempre, contemplaba la plaza principal de su palacio, ahora cubierta por un barullo intenso de mujeres cargando antorchas y varios caballos junto con soldados y carros que a tan entrada la noche amenazaban con comenzar una nueva marcha, por supuesto estaba enterado de los planes de Eren en cuanto este los demandó, y así como los dijo se dispuso a cumplir con su palabra.

La muerte de las concubinas a manos de ambos contra su liberación, no había sido fácil de relucir.

Unos pasos fuertes le alertaron, sin embargo no se movió, siguió admirando el gran patio principal de mármol y a las mujeres que salían rumbo a sus hogares una tras otra, dejando atrás para siempre, esperaba, la vida que aquí les deparaba.

—Lo dejaste hacer, de nuevo — habló su fiel escolta, Erd, quitándose el casco —, me alegro que no cometieras la imprudencia de asesinar a las hijas de familias tan importantes.

—No lo hice porque Eren no lo quiso así, pero de haberlo querido — se encogió de hombros y masticó un poco de la manzana que hasta ese momento reparó, tenía entre las manos —, habría cumplido sin dudar sus deseos. Una y otra vez.

—Hablas de ese modo refiriéndote a acciones tan frías — rio Erd por lo bajo —, pero sin duda debes estar orgulloso de tu prometido, cada día demuestra más su preparación para tomar el papel en el trono que merece y para ser la parte que te complementa para que las locuras dejen de formar parte de tu vida diaria.

—Si — Levi levantó las cejas un poco sorprendido —, no quepo en mí de la felicidad que irradio con solo imaginar nuestros destinos juntos.

—Estoy seguro que ambos comparten la sensación — sonrió Erd —. No todos los futuros matrimonios pueden ser bendecidos con la dicha de tan profunda devoción.

—Es verdad — coincidió el dueño de todo —, a diferencia de muchos, para mi es primero Eren, después Eren y finalmente Eren.

—No solo para ti, me temo.

Levi giró el rostro sorprendido, miró a Erd un par de segundos, sin alterarse ni mínimamente, estaba en su sangre poder mantener ese estoico rostro a cada segundo, pero la manzana que tenía entre las manos fue depositada con cuidado en la barandilla cuando notó la presencia que se aproximaba de forma ágil hasta Erd. Quien por supuesto, la había notado desde un poco antes. Levi no dijo palabra alguna, no estaba armado, se quedó esperando en paciente silencio y se incorporó con todo su esplendor para mirar bien al amigo de Eren.

—Hay algo que debo decirte… — comenzó el muchacho con firmeza.

Levi miró a Erd, sólo como indicativo para que se quedaran solos. El soldado entendió inmediatamente y se alejó con una reverencia. Poco después, el silencio los cubrió a ambos y los labios de Jean se abrieron nuevamente...

* * *

 **N/A:** Guarden sus cuchillos, aunque parezca que nos acechan varias amenazas, mantengan la calma y las manos dentro del carrito. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, realmente fue complicado ponerme a escribir esto, pues según mis cálculos en este capítulo iba a incluir la boda, sin embargo como siempre terminé extendiéndome más de lo normal en otras escenas y como no quiero dejar ningún cabo suelto me he decidido a aplazar la boda un capítulo más.

Sobre los bebés de Levi, creo que muchas de ustedes ya lo habían inferido a lo largo de varios capítulos, creo que en este capítulo se reflexionó sobre ello bastante pero aun veremos más de estas conclusiones después, estoy emocionada, espero que como yo, los quieran mucho y no odien a Levi ni a Eren por sus actos, creo que todo terminará de forma correcta.

Sobre la actividad que propuse en el capítulo pasado de incluir sus regalos que formarán parte de la Mehr de Levi, tengo una larga lista de todos los que me han enviado sus obsequios, aún tienen tiempo de enviarlos para el próximo capítulo así que no se preocupan, me alegro que les gustara participar de esta forma en el fic.

Finalmente, muchas gracias por seguir conmigo en este recorrido, no ha sido fácil para nadie, sobre todo para mí, a cada rato me deprimo o me molesto, o siento que nadie valora realmente el sacrificio que se hace al escribir un fic, es un poco dramático, pero soy bastante emocional, así que realmente aprecio que sigan a mi lado y sus hermosas palabras que siempre me motivan a seguir adelante, para mi sus reviews significan todo. Así que espero complacer a todas en este última parte, para que se sientan felices.

Les mando un abrazo grande y la promesa de un capítulo cerca de abril. Espero.

* * *

 **GLOSARIO EXTRA:**

 **Inna Lillahi Wa Inna Ilaihi Rajiun** : Cuando nos comunican un fallecimiento, De Allah somos y a Él hemos de volver.

 **Barak Allahu Feekum** : Para dar las gracias, Que Dios te bendiga.

 **Astaghfirullah** : Palabra para pedir perdón a Dios.

 **Barakalaho fiik** : Dar las gracias de forma informal, que Dios te bendiga.

* * *

 _GUEST REVIEWS:_

 _Guest: Armin, si, el pobre, pero al menos no ha sufrido el golpe… me gustaría hablar mucho más de él, pero por ahora lo dejaré para después. Gracias por tu mensaje._

 _Van: por supuesto, Eren y Levi son intocables y poderosos. Jajaja, Mikasa no es rival para ellos ni para su amor. Gracias por tu mensaje._

 _shLuna: Owww, me he enamorado con esos regalos, de verdad, me alegra muchísimo que te animaras a enviármelos definitivamente ya estás dentro de la mehr que Eren recibirá. Por otra parte sin duda Mikasa ha enloquecido y aunque siento un poco de pena, es necesario para que nuestros protas lleguen a su final feliz, gracias por tu mensaje y tus buenos deseos. Espero que te guste el nuevo cap, un abrazo._

 _Aikawa Ackerman: Hola querida, por supuesto que puedes agregarme a Facebook estoy como Magi Allie, si me has enviado solicitud y no te he aceptado podrías enviarme un mensaje y con eso se resuelve, por lo general soy un poco desconfiada con quienes acepto, espero tu obsequio ansiosa. Claro, Eren ha cambiado demasiado y está mucho más maduro y decidido, me alegra que lo notaras. Te mando un abrazo._

 _Kotoko—noda: Pues espero que hayas conseguido el sueño, sino serían unas ojeras terribles, jajaja, lamento dejar la intriga pero si no lo hiciera esto no valdría la pena, gracias por tu rev._

 _Eru: Oww, mil gracias, no lo merezco, pero te agradezco de verdad. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Un abrazo._

 _Guest; No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que decidieras poner en palabras en un review lo que esta historia te ha hecho sentir, yo sé en carne propia que dentro del fandom es difícil encontrar algo que nos sacie por completo, me alegro muchísimo de haber conseguido ese objetivo en ti y que vieras más allá de un simple fic, pues como he dicho antes siempre es un sacrifico para una autora intentar hacer algo bien y una gran recompensa es ver este tipo de mensajes que le llenan de ilusión el corazón a una, espero que sigas dentro hasta el final y que te siga agradando el rumbo que toma esta historia, te envío un abrazo fuerte._

 _Cris Reina: Cuando leí tus bellas palabras solo me quedé con una gran sonrisa y con las manos entrelazadas, se siente tan bonito saber que con mi escritura he llegado a provocarte algo así, de verdad que me hace sentir motiva a seguir trayendo este fic para ustedes, siempre tengo vuelcos emocionales, pero ver este tipo de mensajes no hacen más que llenar mi corazón de alegría, sigamos adelante hasta el final del fic que espero disfrutes muchísimo. Un abrazo._


End file.
